Days of Future's Past
by OptimisticGirl
Summary: While the residents of Storybrooke are dealing with the Snow Queen two new comers appear, themselves Hell bent on ending the Snow Queen's destruction. Why are they here? What is their connection to the various residents of Storybrooke? Why is destroying the Snow Queen so important to their future?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Although the prologue doesn't, the main part of this story begins toward the end of episode 4x08. So, beware - SPOILERS - kind of. Sort of. **

**I meant for the prologue to be mysteries and for you to not be able to guess who certain characters are but when you're doing that with more than one character, it's pretty brutal. I confused myself at some points writing it. I did throw some very distinctive clues though - mostly to just be able to distinguish between the characters - so let me know your guesses on who is who! **

**I hope you and enjoy and reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_This wasn't happening. _

She stood next to the bed, her arms folded loosely over her chest, her blonde hair falling in waves to frame her face. She still couldn't believe this was where they were. After all they had been through, after all the sacrifices by so many brave people over the years… this is where they were. This moment. Her eyes fell on the body on the bed, traveling from the leather boot clad feet to the serene face – motionless, timeless.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

She didn't want to take this journey. She still thought there was another way to defeat the Snow Queen, something they had over looked after the years of conflict with her. A part of her still thought the way to defeat her was simple, as simple as True Love's kiss breaking a curse. How many times had that saved them over the years? But deep down, were her sharp instinct lay, she knew that even if there was another way, this was the way they were going to have to do it. The events of two days ago had left them no choice in the matter.

_Two days ago…._ It felt more like a lifetime ago. They were so use to the constant attacks from the Snow Queen's minions that they had went in half hearted, half ready. They assumed it was just another average assault on them – how wrong were they. None of them had expected the Snow Queen to show up, they weren't prepared for her magic – and it had cost them one of their own.

Another tear fell and that's when she heard the quiet footsteps behind her.

She didn't have to turn around to know who they belonged to. She knew it was him by the scents that always seemed to envelope her whenever he was around – the smell of leather and sea – the smell of _home_, the smell of safety. She wiped the tears away when she felt his hand on her shoulder and turning she looked into eyes as blue as the ocean, eyes that echoed the silent words in her heart at that moment.

"It's time, lass."

She closed her eyes, a million more tears threatening to fall, and nodded. As they turned to leave the room he slipped his arm around her shoulders, an act that immediately made her feel like a seven year old little girl again who needed comforting after a nightmare. She threw one last glance back into the room at the motionless figure lying on the bed, making herself etch every detail of that horrible image into her mind. She needed to remember this moment to remind her that what she was about to do was necessary.

"I meant what I said earlier. I don't want you doing this alone," he said as they made their way down the long hallway. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she was suddenly comforted by the fact that some things, no matter how bleak their surroundings, never changed.

"We don't have anyone else who can do this and it not catastrophically change things," she said as they reached the large double doors at the end of the hallway. They opened to reveal a circular room a buzz with people. She surveyed the room and for the first time since the Snow Queen's surprise attack two days ago marveled at how the people in that room had come to together to make this plan happen.

"We're almost ready," said a woman off to the side dressed in a magnificent long sleeved black dress, her raven black hair pulled into a high ponytail, her lips stained blood red.

"Are we sure this is even going to work?" she asked, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ears.

"It'll work," came the reply from the other side of the room. She turned her head to see the older man walking to the woman dressed in the black dress, one hand holding a golden potion, the other leaning on his cane. Her jaw involuntarily clenched at the sight of him. She knew they needed his help for this and that without it there would be no way this insane plan would even work without him but the anger that bubbled in her at the sight of him couldn't be tampered. It was only when _he_ put his hand on her shoulder and gave a quick, understanding squeeze that she unclenched her jaw, that familiar smell of leather and sea calming her.

She couldn't change what had happened and she wouldn't apologize for her feelings but they needed him right now. As much as she wished him a swift death she had to put that to the side. The plan was more important than an old rivalry.

The doors across the room opened and the two figures who walked in had her smiling. The woman had waist-length black hair, it falling loose around her regal gown. The man was clad in regal wear as well, a great sword belted on his side. They held hands as they entered the room, walking until they were a few feet away from her. It was then she noticed the figure behind them, his black hair a sharp contrast to their white surroundings, his deep blue eyes taking in everything around the room before landing on her.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. He had been just against this plan as she had but like her had also realized it was their only plan. They had to give it a fighting chance.

"And we're sure this is safe for her?" the long black haired woman said, worry clearly evident in her tone.

"As safe as anything else," the woman in the black dress replied, taking the golden potion from the man with the cane. "The magic will work, it's just up to her to get there."

"Will it be able to carry two people?"

She whipped her head up and looked into those brilliant blue eyes, the smell of the sea somehow even stronger now. "I thought we agreed that no one else could make this trip because of the possible repercussions?"

He nodded his head and she followed the direction of it to the black haired man on the other side of the room, his own blue eyes clouded in confusion.

"He can," he said. He turned his ocean-blue eyes back to her. "I meant what I said, lass – I don't want you making this journey alone. Not because you can't take care of yourself – I'm more than confident that you can – but let's be blunt, trouble tends to _find_ you. I'd feel better on this end if he went with you. " His gaze returned to the woman in the long black dress. "Will it still work?"

The woman nodded. "The amount of people who go through doesn't matter, the magic will be strong enough to hold them safely."

"I take it this is non-negotiable?" she said, her arms crossing again over her chest.

He smiled for the first time in days but she noticed it still didn't reach his brilliant blue eyes like it normally did. "Aye," he said.

"Fine," she muttered, looking to the woman in the black dress and the man with the cane. "I'm ready whenever you are."

They both nodded and went about the final preparations for the spell. The long black haired woman came to her then, enveloping her in a warm hug. After a few seconds she pulled back and took her face in her hands. "Be careful, okay?

"I will," she whispered, feeling the beginning of tears prickling her eyes. The regally dressed man followed and she smiled fondly when she felt one of his hands go the back of her head. It once again filled her with comfort that some things never changed.

"Kick some ass, okay?" he whispered in her ear. It made her laugh despite the lump that was slowly rising in her throat. She saw the long black haired woman walk over to the black haired man across the room and give him a hug as well, whispering something to him. He nodded into her shoulder, returning the hug.

"It's time," the man with the cane said.

She let go of the regally dressed man and turned to that pair of brilliant blue eyes as the black haired man came across the room to stand beside her. Those blue eyes looked between the both of them before enveloping both of them in a fierce hug, filling her senses with the smell of sea and leather.

"Both of you look after each other," he said before pulling back, his eyes landing squarely on the black haired man. "I meant what I said – keep her out of trouble."

"I'll do my best," the black haired man said. The brilliant blue eyes once again found hers and for a brief moment she saw him warring with himself over something. He reached into his long leather coat and pulled out a bundle of leather. Her heart started hammering against her chest when she realized what it was – a red leather jacket.

"Take this, for good luck," he said, handing it to her. She smiled at him, the tears really threatening to flow over now. She quickly shrugged out of her blue jean jacket and donned the red leather one, seeing the deep sorrow in all their eyes as she did so. It was another painful reminder of just how important this plan was.

"You have the ring?" the woman dressed in black asked. She nodded, momentarily reaching her hand up to feel it's outline beneath her shirt as it hung on the end of a chain. "It will help you reach out to us if you need us. You'll have to be in the Enchanted Forest for that to happen but as we've said this entire plan doesn't work unless you get there."

She nodded and taking a deep breath turned to the blank wall, the black haired man coming to stand at her side. The man with the cane waved his hand at the wall as the woman dressed in black muttered the phrase for the spell, tossing the golden potion at the wall. The bottle of potion broke as it struck an unseen barrier and a golden portal appeared. She looked to the black haired man at her side, a lopsided smile forming on her lips.

"Ready, brother?"

He nodded, throwing her his own smirk, and both of them took a running leap into the swirling, golden portal. As they did they both thought of only one thing….

Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 1: Self Love

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed and followed the story! **

**Now begins the fun part! As I said before the Prologue, the story begins at the tail end of 4x08. In this story Rumple (damn you Rumple!) wasn't there to stop Hook from going in. And while I loved that Elsa was the one that helped Emma in the actual episode, I had to get some feelings out about Hook being there - thus, this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Self Love<strong>

"Emma!"

Emma froze as she made her way to the double doors were the intense white light was coming from. _What was he doing here?_ She slowly turned around, her hands still held out in front of her, crackling with magic. There he was – _Killian_, she whispered in her mind. He was stood in the archway that led into the room, worry etched on to his handsome face.

"You shouldn't be here," she rasped out, fresh tears springing to her eyes. The chandelier hanging in the middle of the room flickered at a faster pace, the magic at her palms growing slightly in intensity. Killian made a move to come to her but she immediately raised her hands, sparks of bright, white light crackling even louder. "Don't!" she yelled, her eyes wide with fear now. "Killian… don't. Please. I can't control it and I don't want to hurt you."

Killian's heart was breaking for his Swan. He had raced to the abandoned manor as fast as he could after finding the area circled on that map in Gold's shop. He had seen no sign of the Crocodile as he entered the house, the only sign of life being the intense light that seemed to fill the house from what he could only assume was that bloody magical hat. He had followed the sound and light until he rounded the corner and there she was – _Emma_. She was walking toward the doors were the magic seemed to sing from and before he could think he had called out her name.

Facing him now, her eyes wide and tears threatening to fall, her magic erratically surrounding them, all he wanted to do was rush to her and take her in his arms. "Emma… love, you aren't going to hurt me. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," she said, the magic continuing to crackle from her hands. "It's the only way to protect everyone I care about."

"There are other ways, ways that don't take something so much a part of you away," he said, resisting everything in him that screamed to just run to her. She was scared right now, probably still hurting from a certain family member's words – _dammit, Snow _– and the last thing he wanted to do was push her away more. "We can find another way, Swan."

Her face scrunched up, the tears causing her vision to blur. "There is no other way. This is the only way I can ensure everyone's safety. I lived happily without magic for 28 years – I don't need something that is going to constantly have my loved ones in fear of me."

His heart wrenched at her last statement. "Love, no one fears you—"

"Yes they do!" she shouted and she winced as her outburst caused light bulbs to burst. "I saw the look in my mom's eyes… in Henry's…." she trailed off, trying to suppress the sob that was dangerously brewing in her chest.

He took a tentative step toward her, words of encouragement on his lips. Her eyes widened further and with every step he took toward her she took one back.

"Killian…. _Don't._"

"I'm not giving up on you, Swan," he whispered, his hand and hook raised, trying to not seem threatening to her. "I believe in you. You may not believe in you, but I believe in you enough for the both of us. There are other ways to get your magic under control and we will find them. I have yet to see you fail."

Her back was against the double doors now and she could feel the intensity of the spell Gold had cast behind those doors. Killian was almost within reaching distance and she closed her eyes, trying desperately to control the magic that coursed through her. His last sentence hit something deep within her, a memory bubbling to the surface of Neverland when he had said those exact words to her. But this was different. She could fail here – she _had_ failed – and it could cost her someone she loved. She couldn't risk that, no matter how much faith Killian thought he had for her. She couldn't risk it.

Suddenly she felt him – his hand was touching her arm, her name a whispered plea. Her eyes flew open and looked into his ocean blue eyes and the fear rose within her.

"No!" she shouted. She ripped her arm out of his hand and the blast from her unpredictable magic knocked him back, clear across to the other side of the room. He landed with a crash against the railing of the stairs, momentarily seeing a burst of explosions before his eyes when his head connected with the railing.

"Killian!"

"Emma, I'm fine," he rasped out, trying to stand. But Emma saw the faint trickle of blood on his temple and the lights in the mansion began flickering like mad.

"Emma, I need you to calm down. I'm fine, love."

"No…." she whispered. Their eyes met across the room – his brilliant blues still trying to focus, her green eyes swimming with tears. She felt the sob reach up into her throat, the magic at her hands beginning to almost dance. This is why she didn't want him here, why she had begged him not to come near her. Emma knew what she had to do. She fought the sob down and concentrated on a memory at the top of a beanstalk and tried to bring her out of control magic in, even if for just a moment.

Killian went to move toward her but suddenly felt the cold bite of metal against his wrist and was brought to a sudden halt. He looked down to see his hand handcuffed to the railing in the stairs. His head whipped up to look at her, his own eyes wide now with realization.

"Swan!" he screamed at her, pulling against the handcuffs she had materialized around his wrist. But the cold metal didn't budge.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, the tears finally falling from her eyes.

"Don't do this!" he cried, feeling tears of his own starting to prick his eyes.

Emma turned back toward the double doors at his plea, her tears streaming down her cheeks. She had to do this. This was the only way she was going to be able to protect her family and friends. She couldn't risk hurting any of them, not after what she had done to her dad… Henry… and now Killian. Her hands went to the door knobs, her body practically shaking from sobs as she heard Killian behind her, begging her not to do this, to just turn back around and look at him.

"Emma, stop!"

Emma whirled around at the sound of Elsa's voice, instinctively clutching her hands to her chest.

"Elsa, what the hell are you doing here? You have to leave, now."

Elsa quickly surveyed the situation – Emma, terrified and clutching her hands to herself to keep her magic from doing anything, Killian handcuffed to the stairs, fear for Emma making a mistake etched on his face. She knew this was going to be a very delicate situation.

"I'm sorry. I won't let you do this."

"My powers are out of control, there's no other way," Emma said, the chandelier above them sparking to emphasis her point. "Please, go. Now."

"No," Elsa said. "You didn't give up on me even when you nearly froze to death in that ice cave, so I'm not giving up on you now. I know how scary it is hurting someone you love." Elsa threw a quick side ways glance at Killian, still handcuffed to the stair railings. "I've lived in fear of that my entire life. But giving up your magic is not the answer. There is another way."

"Yeah, you told me all about how Anna's love saved you and that's great, but guess what? My version of that with Henry didn't work. This is all I have left." Fresh tears were swimming in Emma's eyes and she pressed her hands tighter to her chest, trying in vain to reign in the magic. She didn't see the flicker of pain across Killian's face when she said her love for Henry didn't work.

"I was wrong," Elsa said. At Emma's puzzled expression she continued. "It wasn't just Anna's love that saved me. "

"What are you talking about?"

"Swan, listen to her," Killian pleaded, his eyes locked on Emma.

Elsa swallowed. "When I landed in this strange town, I was certain that without Anna I was doomed. But I got control over my powers again without her. I didn't really know how until today, until the same thing happened to you. And then I realized - it's not only Anna's love or Henry's that can save us. They accept us for who we are and that's importaant, but it's not enough. It's on us, too. You have to love yourself Emma – the good and the bad. The only way to ever truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them. Because this," Elsa motioned to the flickering lights in the room, "This is who you are."

Elsa started walking toward her and Emma's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing?"

"It's time to stop being afraid," Elsa said, reaching her hand out to the fragile woman when she was a few feet in front of her. Emma seemed frozen in place, her eyes transfixed on Elsa's outstretched hand, her hands practically wringing her red leather jacket. Her gaze quickly fell to Killian standing next to the stair railing, his hand still firmly in the handcuffs. He nodded his head, a small smile on his lips.

"It's okay, Swan. You can do this."

Emma let out a heavy sigh and tentatively reached her hand out to Elsa's.

"You can do this," Elsa encouraged. Emma nodded, taking small steps to her. Could she, though? It had taken Henry's 'death' for her to believe in the curse and falling through Zelena's time portal with Killian for her to see Storybrooke as home. Could she really learn to love herself? Her hand, crackling with magic, hovered over Elsa's. Her eyes swam with unshed tears and she once again found Killian across the room. His eyes were locked with hers and his words from earlier floated back to her.

_I have yet to see you fail. _

She wrapped them around her, letting them seep into every fiber of her being. She wore them like an armor, repeating them over and over in her head. Her eyes still locked on him, she took the final step and grabbed Elsa's hand. A bright light exploded from their joined hands, pulsating throughout the entire manor.

"What was that?" she gasped.

"You learning to love yourself," Elsa whispered, her hand gently squeezing Emma's. Emma half laughed, half cried, letting the tears slowly fall. She had done it. Her magic was no longer a danger to those she loved and she hadn't had to give it up. It was a part of her, part of what made her who she was, and she could finally accept that with Elsa's help. But Elsa wasn't the only one…

Emma had barely registered the thought when she was suddenly enveloped in Killian's arms, the handcuffs having dissipated when she gained control of her magic. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her tear stained face in his shoulder. He had helped her too. It was his words, repeated from so long ago, that had finally given her what she needed to love her self.

She pulled back from their hug, seeking those brilliant blue eyes. She saw relief swimming in their depths alongside another emotion that Emma wasn't ready to accept was there yet. He smiled down at her before leaning in to kiss her – slowly but edged with passion. She returned the kiss before pulling away, breathless.

"We should probably get you back to the loft. I'm sure Mary Margaret and David are—"

Before Killian could finish there was a sudden bright flash of light and sound behind them. He spun around, instinctively putting himself in front of Emma. There was a large portal opening in mid air, a golden hue to its swirling mass.

"What the…" Emma muttered just as two figures fell through it, landing with a thud on the wooden floors of the abandoned mansion.


	3. Chapter 2: Visitors

**Author's Note: So sorry for the late posting of this chapter! Between the holiday and my boss being Satan and working me third one night and second the next, I've barely done anything but eat, work, and sleep the last week. So I wanted to get this posted before I go to work tonight. **

**As always, enjoy and thank you for the reviews and follows!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Visitors<strong>

Killian, Emma, and Elsa all stood in stunned silence, looking to the two prone figures lying on the floor. The golden portal dissipated as quickly as it had appeared, a deathly silence replacing the loud wind generated by the presence of the portal.

Neither of the figures moved.

"Are they… are they alive?" Elsa whispered.

"I don't know," Emma mumbled, her hand still firmly gripping Killian's arm. The black haired man was laying face down, the blonde haired woman on her side facing away from them. Emma noted with a small groan that they both wore clothes from the Enchanted Forest. The man wore all black – from leather pants tucked into the leather boots to the leather vest over a black shirt. The woman wore light brown leather pants, dark brown leather boots, and what looked like a simple white shirt under….

"Is that my red leather coat?"

Before Killian or Elsa could answer the male figure groaned. He was stirring, gingerly bringing himself up until he was on his hands and knees.

"_Bloody hell_," he swore, bringing one of his hands to hold at his temple. He seemed disoriented at first, as if he was trying to clear his head of the possible pounding that his landing had brought on. His face was still lowered to the floor when he apparently caught sight of the prone female figure next to him. He quickly reached out to her, Emma noticing the visible wince of his shoulders in doing so, and gave the woman a few gentle shakes.

"Em, are you alright?"

Emma, Elsa, and Killian heard the woman give a soft moan before starting to move. She slowly sat up, her back still to the three of them, and Killian saw when she made a quick grab of her side as she did so.

"Em?" the man asked again, stiffly standing while reaching out a hand to her. She took the offered hand, letting out a whoosh of breath as he helped her stand up, pain obviously radiating from the side she had landed on.

"I'm okay. I've taken worse spills on the—"

That was when they both realized they weren't alone in the room. The man raised his head and Emma found herself unable to breath. A pair of brilliant blue eyes stared back at her, a pair of eyes she had seen look at her hundreds of times before. But it wasn't just the man's eyes. Everything from the set of the man's jaw, his lips, his facial features, the way some of his hair fell down over his forehead, the 5 o'clock shadow – Emma was staring into what she could only describe as a much younger Killian. And the woman…. Emma felt like she was looking into a mirror when her eyes turned to the woman's now visible face. She could have been a younger version of herself – same facial structure and features, same green eyes, same waist length blonde hair.

"What the hell?" Emma shrieked.

"Who are you?" Killian growled, his arm still held protectively in front of Emma, his hook raised in warning. He was more than a little unnerved at the resemblance of himself in the man and he wasn't blind to the fact the woman standing in front of them could pass as Emma's twin.

Whatever was going on here, he knew it wasn't good.

The woman held up one hand, her other still cradling her side. "We mean you no harm, really."

"That doesn't answer the question of who you are," Elsa said, her voice hard and commanding from her many years of ruling, one of her hands raised toward the two strangers.

"Well, that is a rather long story," the black haired man said, and Emma would have sworn the half smile he gave was the same one Killian gave her. "What you do need to know is we share a common enemy."

Emma furrowed her brows. "You mean the Snow Queen?"

"Aye," the black haired man said, all mirth leaving his face and voice at the mention of her name. "The Snow Queen."

"Why is she your enemy?"

Emma and Killian both noticed the quick glance the black haired man gave to the blonde woman before answering her. "We've been fighting her for years. We don't know were she came from or what she wants, other than that she wants to turn everything into an ice cube, but she has made it known that she despises everyone in our kingdom."

"And your kingdom is the Enchanted Forest?" Killian made it a statement more than a question.

"Yes," the blonde haired woman said.

"Why come to Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

"That's another long story,'" the black haired man said. "The short version - the people who sent us believe that the key to defeating the Snow Queen is here."

"The people who sent you?"

"Very long story," both the blonde female and the black haired man said at the same time.

After a few seconds of tense silence Killian turned to Emma. "What do you want to do, Swan?"

Emma stood looking at both of the mysterious strangers. She didn't know what was going on but deep down her gut instinct, the thing that had guided her through her entire life and the thing that let her get in the car with Henry that night he showed up on her door step, was screaming at her that the strangers weren't dangerous. Neither had told a lie – her superpower was on high alert – but she didn't believe for one minute what they had told them was the _complete _truth.

"Lets get them back to Mary Margaret and David's place. Maybe there we can get some more concrete answers and finally learn what makes the story so long."

* * *

><p>He watched from the shadows, his body tingling with anticipation as he watched Emma Swan making her way to the door that hid the Sorcerer's hat. In just a few minutes she would be sucked into it and the hat would be filled, one piece of the plan in place to rid of him the dagger, forever.<p>

He cursed inwardly when that damn pirate came running in, hell bent on stopping her. He kept to the shadows though, hoping that the doubt the Snow Queen had planted in Miss Swan's head would prevail over anything that infuriating pirate could say. A wicked smile of delight crossed his face when Emma's magic caused the pirate to fly across the room and he had to restrain himself from doing a jig when Emma magically chained Hook to the staircase, his pleas for her to stop falling on deaf ears.

"Emma, stop!"

It took everything he had not to slam his cane down on the floor when that blasted ice Princess came in just as Emma was about to open the doors. He watched as Elsa talked to her, watched as Emma's eyes shifted to the pirate before taking Elsa's hand and the magic of her self love radiating throughout the room.

His grip on the cane tightened as he watched the pirate – that God forsaken _pirate_ – run to Emma. He was about to turn to retrieve the hat when the portal opened. He stared at it thoughtfully; almost certain he knew the origin of the portal, when the two figures came falling through it.

_Well, well, well, well, _he thought, smirking to himself.

His plan to entrap Emma Swan into the Sorcerer's hat had failed but there were other ways to charge the hat and other parts of the plan that needed to be fulfilled. And the two people who had just surprised the Savior would be keeping her too busy for her to notice him setting any part of his plan in motion.

He quietly left the room. Tonight might have been a small set back but the next part of his plan was going to give him _so_ much satisfaction….

* * *

><p>They were in Emma's yellow bug driving back to the main section of Storybrooke. None of the four had said a word since they entered the car except for Emma quickly muttering how the car was a like a horseless carriage when the two strangers gave her car confused looks. Elsa had declined to ride back to town with them, saying she wanted to stretch her legs for a bit. Killian sat in the passenger seat of her bug, his hook resting on Emma's thigh as she drove.<p>

She absently moved her hand from the steering wheel and laid it on his hook arm, giving a gentle squeeze. When she looked over at him he gave her one of his dazzling, heart stopping smiles and she couldn't help but smile back at him. She still couldn't believe she had come so close to giving up her powers. With a clear mind she looked back on the events of the past twenty-four hours and wondered how she had ever thought it was a good idea. She had never been more thankful though for Elsa and Killian talking her down at that moment.

The two strangers sat in the back of the bug, the girl's head resting on the glass of the horseless carriage. She winced as the yellow carriage went over a bump, her hand going to her hurt side. She was sure she hadn't broken anything in her fall through the portal but _bloody hell _she was certain something had bruised. She tried readjusting in the seat, letting out a pained sigh as she did so.

She saw something moving out of the corner of her eye and looked down to her brother's knee were his hand rested, his fingers steadily moving.

_Are you sure you're okay?_

Without looking at his face she brought her right hand away from her injured left side and keeping her hand low so Emma and Killian couldn't see, her slim fingers moved to answer him back.

_Aye, just landed harder than I expected. You okay?_

_Unnerved, _his fingers flashed back at her. She gave a small smile.

_I know. I thought I was going to suffocate from not being able to breath when I saw her. _

_It's only been two days but it feels like a lifetime, Em._

_I know. But we're here now. And we __**will**__ find a way to save her. _

She looked over at her brother and his crystal blue eyes locked with her jade green. She knew he was clinging to hope as fiercely as she was.

* * *

><p>"I hope Hook and Elsa found Emma before she was able to get rid of her powers," Mary Margaret said, gently rocking a sleeping Neal in her arms.<p>

"I'm sure the pirate and ice queen found her in time," Regina muttered, taking a sip of the hot coca David had offered her minutes ago.

"I just don't understand why she thought getting rid of her powers was the answer," David said as he dried his hands on a kitchen towel.

"Magic is tied to your emotions," Regina stated. "Whatever the Snow Queen said to her in the sheriff's station unnerved Miss Swan enough to let her emotions take over, which is what caused her to lose control of her magic." She looked between Mary Margaret and David. "When you lose control of your emotions, you lose control of your magic. And vice versa. And when that happens, you don't think clearly."

Suddenly the loft door opened and Emma and Killian walked in.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret breathed, rushing to give her a hug, David right behind her. "Are you okay? Did you….?"

Emma gave her parents – _her parents, _something she still had to remind herself from time to time – a small smile.

"No, I still have my powers, thanks to Killian and Elsa."

Mary Margaret and David threw quick glances at Killian who stood beside Emma. "Whatever you did, thank you," David said as he put his arm around Mary Margaret's shoulders.

"Anytime, mate," Killian said.

"I hate to break up the nauseating family reunion, but we still have the small problem of Queen Ice Cube trying to take over the town," Regina said from the kitchen bar stool.

"Actually, we have another problem," Emma said.

"Is this problem more pressing than an impeding spell that will rip this town apart?" Regina shot back.

Emma threw her a dagger laced look before turning back to the still open door of the loft. "You can come in."

Mary Margaret, David, and Regina's eyes all widened when the two figures who had been out of sight in the hallway stepped through the door. Mary Margaret gasped, the arm not securely holding Neal to her flying to her mouth. David let his arm fall from Mary Margaret's shoulder, his face mirroring his wife's shocked expression.

Emma looked to her parents. "They fell through a portal after Killian and Elsa stopped me from getting rid of my powers. They're from the Enchanted Forest and are battling the Snow Queen as well, somehow. They seem to think the key to defeating her is here in Storybrooke."

Silence met Emma's remarks. She looked from the faces of her parents to Regina's.

"Are we going to ignore the fact, Miss Swan, that these strangers look like younger versions of you and the pirate?"

Emma glanced from the two strangers to Killian who stood beside her. "We noticed, Regina. But as you pointed out a few minutes ago, we have more pressing matters."

"What's more pressing than two strangers dropping through a portal who just happen to look like you and Mr. Eyeliner?" Regina asked, her eyes roaming over the two figures clad in Enchanted Forest attire. She looked back to Emma and raised an eyebrow, daring her to tell her she was wrong.

"It's good to know some things never change," the black haired man muttered, earning questioning looks from everyone in the room.

"Fine," Emma muttered. She turned fully to the two strangers, her hands going to her hips. "So who are you? And don't give me any of that 'long story' stuff. It's time to come fully clean."

The black haired man and the blonde woman looked at each and after a few tense seconds the man nodded. "We should tell them, Em. It's not like we can get away with a lie with someone's super power over there."

Emma blanched. "You know about my super power?"

"More than you know," the black haired stranger drawled, throwing her the same playful but smug look she had seen on Killian's face more times than she could count.

"Enough already," Regina growled, her patience clearly wearing thin. "Who are you?"

The blonde haired woman glanced at everyone in the room, her eyes coming to rest on Emma and Killian.

"We're…. well, we're your kids."


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Author's Note: Wooho! I met my own personal deadline for this chapter, haha. **

**For clarification - In this story Elsa and Emma got the yellow ribbons BEFORE Emma's powers went crazy. Because I couldn't really work that event into the last chapter without disrupting the flow but it's mentioned in this one. **

**Hope you enjoy and reviews and follows always make my day! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Revelations<strong>

A thick silence enveloped the room at the blonde woman's words. Emma still stood next to Killian, her hands on her hips, her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she looked from the blonde woman to the black haired man.

"Whose kids?" Emma asked, genuine confusion in her voice.

"Really, Miss Swan," Regina scoffed.

"Emma."

She turned to look at her mother, who was still clutching a sleeping Neal to her. David, who stood next to his wife, was staring past Emma to the two strangers stood in the doorway of his loft, a mixture of shock and pride on his face. Mary Margaret reached a tentative hand forward and grasped Emma's hand in her own.

"Sweetie, I think they mean they are _your_ kids." At the confused look that still crossed Emma's face Mary Margaret gave her daughter's hand an urgent but comforting squeeze. "Your kids, Emma. Yours… and Killian's."

Mary Margaret saw the moment that it all clicked in Emma's head. The confusion fell from her face, her eyes going slightly wide and her jaw dropping. She whipped her head back around to the two figures, her green eyes raking over both of them – the way the girl was a younger version of herself, the dead-ringer for Killian that the boy was – and she felt herself stop breathing.

"You're…. kids… ours…. _How?_!"

The black haired man groaned. "Please don't make us tell you how. I barely survived _that _conversation when I was eleven." The blonde haired woman gave him a playfully smack on the arm and a stern look.

"But, we just started dating!" Emma gasped out, turning to look at Killian. She felt a small comfort in the fact he looked as shocked as she did – but was that happiness she saw briefly flash in his eyes as he stared at the two strangers, _their children? _

"They clearly aren't from our time," Regina said, crossing her arms. "I can assume there's a damn good reason for you to be risking timelines and your own past to be here?"

Before either the blonde haired woman or the black haired man could answer Mary Margaret stepped forward, a smile on her face. "How about we all sit down? I'm sure it's going to be a long night." Emma barely nodded at her mother's suggestion, turning and walking to the kitchen bar as if she was in a dream state. Killian followed her, his own face echoing her confused look, and took the barstool next to her. After everyone had found a seat the blonde haired girl looked around at everyone.

"Where do you want us to begin?"

David, sat between Killian and Mary Margaret, gave his granddaughter – _his granddaughter _– an encouraging smile. "How about we start off with something simple. What are your names?"

The girl smiled back at him. "Erin. My name is Erin."

"And I'm Liam," the black haired man said. Emma felt rather than saw Killian go rigid next to her as their apparent son said his name. Without thinking she reached over and gave his right thigh a comforting squeeze. Of course Killian would name his son after his brother and even in her confused state she could only imagine what was going through Killian's mind in that moment.

"Erin and Liam, beautiful names," Mary Margaret said, smiling at both of her new grandchildren.

"Miss Swan said you were from the Enchanted Forest," Regina said, leaning her arms on the bar. "Did you grow up there?"

"We did," Liam said. He leaned back in his chair, one arm resting on the kitchen bar. It took Emma's breath away at just how much he looked like Killian in that reclined position. "You have to understand that there are things we simply will not be able to tell you. Details about certain major events will have to be vague as to not change your future – our past. You were pretty strict about that," he said, looking to Regina.

"Let's start from the beginning," David said. "How far into our future did you come from?"

Erin threw a quick glance at her parents who were sat across from her and Liam, their gazes locked on their future children. "If mom and dad are just now starting to date, we're from about twenty-eight years into your future."

"How did you grow up in the Enchanted Forest?" Mary Margaret asked.

"In a year and a half something happens," Liam said. "Again, it's not something we can give you specific details on because it is a _major_ event in your timeline. Certain decisions have to be made by certain people and any knowledge of it prior to that could cause a different decision to be made. Needless to say a decision is made and all the residents of Storybrooke go back to live in the Enchanted Forest."

"Including me?" Emma whispered, the first words she had uttered since they all had sat down.

Erin looked at her mother, a small smile on her lips. "Including you, mom. You were actually six months pregnant with us when the decision was made."

Killian raised his eyebrows, his hand reaching and finding Emma's that still rested on his thigh. "With us?"

"We're twins," Liam said, noting the almost child-like grin that broke out on his grandmother's face.

"I beat him into the world by two minutes," Erin said, a small smile tugging on her lips as she looked at her brother. Liam rolled his eyes – _How can he look so much like Killian, _Emma thought.

"It wasn't a bloody race out of the womb, Em."

Erin laughed then, a musical laugh that reminded Killian of the few times he had heard that same laugh from Emma. It was rare for him to hear a real laugh from his Swan but he imagined his daughter laughed like that often.

"What does all this have to do with the Snow Queen?" Regina asked, always one to keep the discussion on point.

"We've been battling with the Snow Queen for the last four years," Erin said, idly letting her thumb run over the leather material of the red jacket she wore. "She came out of virtually no were – as most villains do. We still aren't sure what she wants or what her motives are but it all came to a head two days ago…." She seemed to falter then, her eyes dropping to the kitchen bar, her grip on her leather jacket tightening.

Without thinking Mary Margaret reached across the bar, taking Erin's hand in her own and squeezing. "What happened?"

"Two days ago the Snow Queen and her minions attacked us," Liam said, his own voice thick with emotion. "It wasn't anything out of the ordinary – we've been rebuffing her attacks for years now. But two days ago it all went to Hell. In the middle of us battling her minions the Snow Queen herself appeared." Liam looked to Killian then, ocean blue eyes meeting ocean blue eyes. "She was aiming at you when she unleashed the Ice Spell. But mom, well, mom has never been one to sit back idly while someone threatens her loved ones. She pushed you out of the way and took the impact of the spell."

Killian felt the immediate tension in Emma's hand under his at Liam's words. Neither of them had said those words to each other yet but did they really need to? Killian wasn't sure if Emma was there yet but he knew he was, he had been since that kiss in the jungles of Neverland.

"I'm dead?" Emma mumbled.

"Not quite," Erin whispered, her eyes still locked on the kitchen bar and her hand gripping Mary Margaret's as tightly as Mary Margaret was gripping hers. "As the spell hit you your magic flared up. It was trying to protect you but the spell was too powerful. Regina said that your magic sensed that and interlocked with the Snow Queen's spell. " Erin raised her eyes to look at Emma, unshed tears refusing to fall from her eyes. "You aren't dead but you might as well be. When your magic and the Ice Spell combined they incased you in an ice coffin. For all attempts and purposes you are in a dream like state, almost as if you are under a sleeping curse. That's how Regina explained it to us."

"But it's not as simple as simply finding someone else with light magic to reverse the interlocking of mom's magic with the Ice Spell," Liam said. "Mom's magic is unique in that she is the Savior – the fact that she's a product of True Love is what makes her magic so strong."

"So to free her you need magic as equal or stronger than Emma's magic," David concluded.

"Aye," Liam said.

"I still don't see what this has to do with our Snow Queen," Regina said. "You say you've been fighting her for years but we know for a fact that she has been in our world for at least the last 20 years because she encountered Miss Swan when she was younger. "

Erin let go of Mary Margaret's hand, clasping her own fingers together as she looked over at Regina. "That's because _our_ Snow Queen and _your_ Snow Queen are one in the same."

The Storybrooke residents all started at that.

"How?!" Emma asked.

"A few hours after the attack that left mom incased in ice, all of you started getting new memories. It started off as a slight change in how you remembered certain events happening – a conversation you once had with someone changed, you started remembering events that to you never happened. It wasn't long until Regina theorized that something, or someone, had traveled back in time and because of their interactions with you in the past, was reshaping your memories," Erin said. "Her theory was pretty much confirmed when everyone started remembering seeing the Snow Queen in Storybrooke, something that in the original timeline didn't happen. She never entered our lives until four years ago. At that point we were convinced the Snow Queen herself had traveled back in time, for whatever reason."

"I think we know that reason," Regina mumbled. At Erin and Liam's eyes snapping to her she waved a hand at Emma. "Your… mother. The Snow Queen lost her two sisters and some prophecy she has foretold that the Savior would replace one of her sisters."

"That explains why the Snow Queen was so upset when mom took the ice spell meant for dad," Liam muttered.

Erin nodded her agreement, her brows furrowing – _She looks so much like Emma, _Killian thought. "But how does she plan on making mom her new sister? That isn't exactly something you would _agree_ to…."

Emma held her right wrist up, showing the bright yellow ribbon on it. "It has to do with this. She's planning on casting a spell that will turn everyone in town against each other, everyone except Elsa and me. We will be immune because of these ribbons."

"The spell of Shattered Sight," Liam and Erin said at the same time.

"You know the spell?" Killian asked.

"Aye," Liam said, turning a worried look to his sister. "It was the only thing we _did_ know that she was up to. She needed Regina's mirror though to complete the spell. A few days before the attack on mom Regina destroyed the mirror." He shook his head, a few stray strands of black hair falling over his forehead. "We assumed the spell was her end game – cast it and watch the entire kingdom destroy itself. We had no idea that it was just a step in a much bigger plan."

"Regina destroying the mirror and what happens to Emma in the future must be what prompted her to come back in time," David theorized, turning to look at Emma. "You can't be her sister if your incased in ice and you'd never agree to it without the spell being cast, which Regina's future self halted."

"So whereas we came back to get mom's past self to help release her from the ice, the Snow Queen came back to a time she could cast the spell and fulfill this prophecy she has," Erin said, her head momentarily going into her hands.

"Wait," Emma said, a small frown on her lips. "You said you came back to get my past self… me… to help release… well, me?"

Liam nodded. "As we said, no simple white magic can undo your magic interlocking with the Snow Queen's spell. It has to be equal or greater magic – which means the magic of another Savior. Since there is only one of them in the Enchanted Forest Regina and Gold came up with the plan to send us back in time, bring you to the future, and you uncoil the magic. The fact the Snow Queen is here as well is but a by product."

"So we're going to the future? I feel like Marty McFly all over again," Emma muttered.

"That is the plan," Erin said.

"Well there's no reason for any of you to be taking off tonight," Mary Margaret said. "Why don't we all call it a night and regroup in the morning."

Liam and Erin started to protest but the words died in their throats as Mary Margaret threw both of them a look. Both of them were suddenly reminded of seeing that same look on their grandmother's face through the years, a look that both of them knew not to question. As Mary Margaret went to stand Erin and Liam both noticed for the first time the sleeping bundle in her arms and Erin's eyes widened.

"Is that Uncle _Neal?_" she breathlessly whispered.

Mary Margaret laughed, looking down at the face of her son. "It is. I suppose he is all grown up now were you are from."

"Aye," Erin said, straining her neck to get a glimpse of the baby face of a man she had known all her life.

"And it seems that this little prince needs to be changed," David said, taking his sleeping son from his wife's arms. A wide smile broke on Liam's face, his ocean blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh I am _never_ going to let Uncle Neal live this one down."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: In my head I kept imagining the 'ice coffin' Future Emma is in looked like the one Neo Queen Serenity from Sailor Moon was in (showing my age AND nerdness there ladies and gentleman!) This was the best picture reference I could find: <strong>

** post/2682161993**

**Should be the first result in the Google search**


	5. Chapter 4: The Heart of a Man

**Author's Note: I still haven't survived from that winter finale. Or the fact Colin O'Donoghue is starring in a music video that is PRETTY MUCH a Captain Swan love song. They plan on slowly killing us until March people. **

**Anyway, the story! I managed to get this up in a somewhat timely manner. I tried to make it a little longer than normal because I don't think I'll be able to get another chapter up until the turn of the year. I've been procrastinating on making some Christmas gifts to write the story and Christmas has snuck up on me. If I can get through the presents in time I'll do my best to get the next chapter up before the 31st. **

**I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! It seriously makes my day to know so many people are enjoying the story! **

**As always, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: The Heart of a Man<strong>

"Swan, what are you thinking?"

Emma turned from the window she had been looking out of and into Killian's brilliant blue eyes. They were stood in the hallway outside her parent's loft, her standing in front of the window and he leaning against the wall. After Mary Margaret had suggested they continue tomorrow Regina had pulled her to the side and offered to take Henry home with her for the night. While Emma's first instinct was to keep Henry close to her she also knew keeping him out of this new mess was the safest option. Regina had gone upstairs to retrieve him and they had quietly slipped out of the apartment while Erin and Liam were occupied with Neal. Regina had quickly agreed with Emma when she suggested they not mention the true identity of Emma's newfound children.

Elsa had arrived shortly after Regina and Henry's silent departure and Emma and Killian had filled her in on the events after they had all left the abandoned manor. Elsa was more shocked to learn the Snow Queen was from the future than the fact the two strangers who had dropped in on them had turned out to be Killian and Emma's future children, which had unnerved Emma to no end. Elsa, David, and Mary Margaret were currently inside the loft making sleeping arrangements for her children.

_Her children_. Even after an hour of learning she had two more children she couldn't completely wrap her mind around it. It had taken her so long to get use to the idea of having Henry in her life; a kid she knew was out there some were in the world. And suddenly she had two children – _grown_ children – drop into her life that she had no idea existed, weren't even on the scope of being thought of. And she had had those kids with Killian.

"Love?"

She started, not realizing her mind had wandered or that she was once again gazing out the hallway window. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked back at Killian, seeing the worry for her in his eyes.

"Killian… there are two adults in my parent's apartment right now who are our children. Yours and mine, and we've just started dating… We're still trying to figure out what _this_ is. And suddenly we have these two people drop into our lives that turn out to be our children… I honestly don't know what to think right now."

Killian nodded as she answered, his eyes moving from her face to the hallway floor. He seemed to be in deep thought and a few seconds after she finished he asked, his eyes never leaving the floor, "Are you disappointed?"

Emma frowned. "What would I be disappointed about?"

His eyes slowly came back up to meet hers and she could see the turmoil written on his face. "That I'm their father. That you had children with me."

Emma inwardly cursed herself. "Killian, that's not what I said—"

He let out an almost bitter laugh, pushing himself off the wall. "You didn't have to, love. It's written all over your face." He moved around her as if to go down the stairs but stopped, turning back around to look at her. "After all, I'm nothing but a _pirate_, right? How could you possibly marry me and have kids with me."

"We don't have to be married to have kids together, Killian," she countered, moving closer to him. When he continued to just stare at her she sighed. "I'm- I'm not disappointed that you are their father. This entire situation is just mind-boggling. We are in the middle of dealing with the crisis the Snow Queen has thrown at us and suddenly there are two people claiming to be our kids and bringing us another crisis to deal with. It is a lot for any normal person to take in."

"Do you think they are lying about being our children?"

"Really, Killian? That kid in there could be _your_ twin – there's no way you could ever deny him."

"Aye," Killian said, a small smile tugging at his lips. "The same goes for you and the lass. I imagine that is exactly what you looked like at that age."

"Maybe," Emma mumbled, her own small smile playing at her lips. She took the final few steps until she was a hairs breath away from him, her jade orbs searching his blue ones as her hands came to rest on the lapels of his jacket. "I meant what I said, Killian. I'm not disappointed that you are their father, and I'm sorry if that is what you inferred from what I said." She closed her eyes, sighing to herself again. "It's just a lot to take in, the fact we will eventually have kids together when we are just starting to try to figure out what we are to each other."

Because her eyes were closed she didn't see the flicker of hurt that crossed his features at her last words and when she did open her eyes he had schooled his face into an expressionless mask. He nodded at her words, his arms coming to wrap around her.

"I understand, love. It was quite a shock to me as well when they revealed they were ours."

Emma moved her hand from the lapel of his jacket to fiddle with the charms around his neck, her eyes remaining locked on the part of his chest that his open shirt and vest exposed.

"Are you disappointed that I'm their mother?"

Killian tilted his head to the side. "Why would you think that, love? I'm beyond thrilled that the lad and lass in that apartment will have you as a mother. I wouldn't want to have children with any other woman."

Emma felt the blush rush across her cheeks at his words. She threw a quick glance up at him through her lashes and saw his smirk and the twinkle in his eyes.

She playfully gave his shoulder a shove, which elicited a laugh from Killian. His arms tightened around her and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Swan, I know the last few days have been a lot for you to take in. Between everything going on with the Snow Queen, trying to get rid of your powers, and the appearance of our future children… But I meant what I said back in that house – I have never seen you fail. We will find another way to beat the Snow Queen and help Erin and Liam, together."

She smiled at him, her fingers wrapped around the lapels of his jacket. She saw that look flash into his eyes, the look she wasn't ready to admit that she saw there day in and day out when he looked at her. They had come a long way since that climb up the beanstalk but there were still so many walls around her heart, some she didn't think she would ever be able to bring down. But damn the pirate was slowly chipping away at them. She could comfortably admit they were together now, a couple. Following her back in time to the Enchanted Forest and giving up his ship for her and shown her, finally, that he had changed. And she had let yet another wall around her heart down that night in the street of Storybrooke when she had confessed she couldn't lose him.

"I should go back in," she mumbled. "It's been a long day."

Killian said nothing, simply brining his head down until his lips met hers. The kiss was soft, reminding Emma of the kiss they had shared after he had admitted that he had traded the Jolly Roger. She felt his fingers start to thread through her hair and she found her own hands moving up his shoulders to twist in the hair at the back of his neck. She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds, a small smile on her lips as she walked backwards toward the apartment door.

"Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, Swan," he mumbled, watching her go back into the loft and shut the door before turning around and heading to his room at Granny's.

* * *

><p><strong>The Enchanted Forest<strong>

_**The Future**_

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

The man turned his head from the view of the courtyard to look to the blonde woman sat across the table from him. Her long blonde hair was braided and pulled to the left, her light blue off the shoulder gown twinkling in the morning sunshine that came through the floor to ceiling balcony windows. Her hands were clasped in front of her on the table, her eyes so full of worry staring into his. He gave her a small smile.

"I'm sure they are fine, Elsa. You know how those two are when it comes to tight situations."

Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, nodded her head, her eyes falling to the table between them. "Yes, Erin and Liam are very resourceful, something they get from both their parents." She seemed to be pondering something as she continued to look at the table in front of her, playing with her fingers nervously. After a few seconds of silence she looked back up at him, her question so low he almost didn't think he had heard her.

"Will this plan work?"

He sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde locks. "I don't know, Elsa. None of us do. It's our only hope to get Emma out of that ice though."

Elsa reached across the table, taking his hand in hers. "Has there been any change, at all, in your sister?"

Prince Neal of the Enchanted Forest shook his head, his blue eyes falling back to the balcony windows. "There's been no change."

Elsa sighed, her hands tiredly rubbing at her eyes. All of them were running on short bursts of sleep, none of them really able or willing to sleep more than few hours at a time with the current crisis. It had been six days since Emma was incased in ice, four since Killian, Snow, Charming, and Regina had seen Erin and Liam threw the time portal. They had no way of knowing if the children had landed safely in Storybrooke, if they had even landed in the right place at all. They all tried to keep busy as best they could, filling their days with preparing for more attacks from the Snow Queen's minions and trying to keep the kingdom running normally. She looked down at the parchment scattered in front of Neal.

"Should we try to do some ruling today?"

Neal looked back at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He nodded, and rifled through the sheets of parchment before finding the one he was looking for.

"If we need the extra man power to ward of the Snow Queen's minions can we call upon Arendelle for help?"

Elsa nodded without hesitation. "Of course. Our battle with the Enchanted Isle ended months ago so all our forces are currently back home. I'd say with ease we could add another few thousand soldiers to your father's army. I'll send word to Anna and Kristoff immed—" She was cut off by a searing pain in her head, one that made her cry out. Neal jerked his head up from the parchment he had been looking over to find one of Elsa's hands clutching the edge of the table so tight her knuckles were white, the other one grasping at her temple. He jumped up from the tall wooden chair he had been sat in so fast it turned over and rushed to the other side of the table, dropping to his knee next to her chair.

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

Her breathing was coming in quick, hard gasps and her eyes were tightly screwed shut. After a few seconds he felt her entire body relax and she lowered her hand as she opened her eyes.

"Elsa?"

"I'm – I'm okay Neal."

He laid a hand gently over her hand that still had the wooden table in a death grip. "What was that?"

She shook her head a few times as if trying to orient herself. When she turned toward him there were unshed tears in her blue eyes.

"It was… my memory. I was getting new memories... from the past." She gripped his upper arms hard, a smile breaking out on her face as the tears simmered in her eyes. "I remember! I saw Liam and Erin!"

Neal tensed, his own blue eyes going wide at the realization of what she had said. "You remember seeing them in Storybrooke? Were they okay?"

She nodded her head, the tears now freely falling one at a time. "I think so. It's strange recalling the memory and not knowing _then _who they were but looking back on it and knowing them. They seemed okay though. Erin looked like she took the fall through the portal hard but they are okay. Neal, they are okay and they made it!"

Neal laughed for the first time since his sister had been incased in the ice by her magic and he pulled the Queen of Arendelle into a rough hug before standing up.

"I've got to tell the others."

"Go!" Elsa playfully shouted, smiling as she watched the young Prince run from the room at a brake neck pace. She slowly stood, her head still slightly throbbing from the onslaught of the new memories, and made her way to the balcony doors. She pushed them open and walked to the railing that looked out over the courtyard, taking a deep breath of the early morning air.

They had made it. She was sure all of them would sleep a little more soundly tonight knowing the children had made it back in time, and had done so safely. She clasped her hands together in front of her chest, closing her eyes.

"You can do this Erin and Liam," she whispered into the still morning air, feeling a new wave of fresh tears sting behind her closed eyes.

"You are the children of the Savior and Captain Hook. If anyone can succeed, it's the two of you.

* * *

><p><strong>Storybrooke<strong>

_**The Present**_

His steps were slow and measured as they thudded over the wooden docks, the rhythmic sound of the waves lapping at their wood a familiar song to his heart. The inky blackness of the night, studded with only a sprinkling of stars, made it easy for him for just a moment to pretend like he was back on his ship. Turning from the darkness of the harbor, Killian slowly made his way back to Granny's.

After saying goodnight to Emma he had realized the last thing he wanted to do at that moment was go to his room. Too many thoughts were running through his mind, the most prominent of them all were his children. _His children_. He smiled to himself as he thought of them. In all his 200 years of life, through all the years of trying and failing to enact his revenge on the Dark One, he had never given a thought to his future, of what he wanted for himself. Even when Emma came stumbling into his life and wrapped herself around his heart, he still hadn't truly let himself think of the future.

But seeing Erin and Liam standing in Mary Margaret and David's living room, revealing to all of them that they were his and Emma's children, awoke something in him. He hadn't realized until that moment, staring into his daughter's eyes that matched his Swans that that was the future he wanted. And he wanted it with Emma. He had been just as shocked and confused as Emma had been at the reveal of their identity but it was quickly replaced with a warm feeling that seeped into every fiber of his being – happiness. They represented a future with Emma he knew beyond a shadow of doubt he wanted and they were living proof that it would happen, that one day all of Emma's walls would come down and she would finally, finally admit the emotion he knew she saw in his eyes – the emotion she refused to acknowledge was really there.

Love.

Because the Gods above knew he loved that woman. He knew he was in love with her from the moment they had kissed in Neverland, when she awakened something in him that had long since lay dormant since Milah's passing. He knew she cared about him, that much was evident by her admission in the street that night that she couldn't lose him. But she still refused to admit the _real_ emotion between them. He saw it in her eyes every time he looked at her.

But Erin and Liam… he smiled to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets. They were proof to him that one-day she would admit that emotion to him, to herself, and then they'd have those two beautiful human beings to prove it. And beautiful they were. More than a passing sense of fatherly pride swirled in him when he thought of Liam. He looked just like him, uttered some of his own popular phrases, and had an air about him that exuded the same confidence Killian himself had. And his name… he briefly wondered whose idea it would be in the future to give him his brother's name. However Emma and he would decide, his heart swelled with the knowledge that it was a fitting name for the lad, for his son.

And Erin… she looked just like Swan. She was strong, vibrant, and had a good head on her shoulders – all attributes he knew she had inherited from her mother. But Killian saw more than a hint of himself in her at times – the way one of her delicate blonde eyebrows would raise or the way she unknowingly clenched her jaw. That sense of fatherly pride was just as strong with her but another emotion overrode it, the need to protect her. A woman he had known less than twelve hours and he was certain without hesitation he would give his life to protect her.

"Deep in thought, dearie?"

Killian slammed to a stop at the familiar, condescending voice coming from the shadows outside Granny's. His eyes strained into the darkness surrounding the diner until he made out the telltale shadow of the Dark One.

"What do you want, Crocodile?" he growled.

Gold stepped from the shadows, his hands resting leisurely on his cane, a smug and pompous smirk on his face.

"I'd watch your step, captain. You never know when certain… _people_ will come flying through a time portal around here."

Killian's entire body tensed at Gold's words. _Shit. _How did he know about Liam and Erin already? Unless….

"You were at the house, weren't you?"

Gold chuckled then, moving more out of the shadows. "Indeed I was, dearie. I was there to make sure Miss Swan killed herself with the hat. Sadly, that did not happen. Imagine my surprise though when I watched two people just magically fall through a time portal though. Two people who bared an awful resemblance to you and the lovely Miss Swan…."

Killian growled, a primitive rage boiling over in him not only to protect his children – who were not _yet_ his children – but for the fact that this coward was going to let Emma kill herself with that bloody hat. He lunged at Gold only to find his back against the wooden fence that surrounded Granny's, his torso and arms being quickly tied to the fence with a garden hose.

"Tie me up all you want, Crocodile," Killian growled between clenched teeth, fighting at the bonds that held him, "But I will die fighting before I let you put a finger on Emma or those kids."

"How about before you depart, I'll let you in on a little secret." Gold stepped closer to him, an impish grin on his face. "I will find another way to use the hat on Miss Swan. And whatever your future brats are doing here, I will find a way to cause them as much pain and suffering as I can while they are here." He laughed as Killian fought violently against the magical restraints.

"You'll get over her… just like you got over Milah. How many centuries did that take? And I'm sure once you do you'll find another poor, unsuspecting woman to sire a few bastards with."

"Emma will never willingly go into your stupid hat, Dark One. She proved that today. "

Gold smirked. "I may not have the savior – yet – pirate. But I assure you; today won't be a complete loss. I need to fill that hat with power, yes, but that was only part of the equation." He came to within a few inches of Killian's face. "Because I need something else, a secret ingredient, one I didn't know about… until an associate clued me in. A heart."

"And what makes you think I would help you procure one?" Killian snarled.

"Oh, you're going help me, all right. You see, this spell is going finally separate me from the dagger so it no longer holds power over me. But to cast it, I need the heart of someone special. Someone who knew me before the dagger… before I was the Dark One."

Killian's veins filled with ice. "No. No!"

Gold laughed, tossing his cane to rest on the same fence Killian was bound to. "Oh yes, dearie. Everyone who fits that description is already dead - except, you. As luck would have it, you're my oldest friend." With no warning Gold reached into Killian's chest and Killian let out a pained shout. It wasn't the first time someone had reached into his chest to take hold of his heart but as Gold extracted his hand, Killian's beating heart clutched in his hand, Killian couldn't have compared that pain to any other he had felt in his long life.

"Now, _dearie_. We're going to have some fun. You're my puppet now so if I command you to put your own beloved Miss Swan in that hat, you will. However, after I finish filling the hat I will take great pleasure…"

Killian cried out as Gold tightened his grip on his heart. "…In killing you. Finally."

* * *

><p><em>2:30 AM<em>

Emma blinked at the red, glowing numbers on her alarm clock. It had been hours since she had said goodnight to Killian outside her parent's apartment and slowly made her way up to her bedroom so as not to wake her sleeping adult children in the living room. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically, but sleep would not come to her. Her mind kept wandering to her last conversation with Killian and, of course, the sleeping Liam and Erin below her.

She had paused for the briefest of moments after she had come back in the apartment, watching them sleep. Mary Margaret had set them up in the living room with pillows and blankets. Liam had been fast asleep in the leather recliner, his head slightly lulled to the side, and for a split second she wondered if that was what Killian looked like when he was sleeping. Their son had most definitely inherited his father's dashing good looks. Erin was asleep on the couch, a blanket almost pulled up to her nose, her blonde waves spread out on the borrowed pillow. She was beautiful, even Emma couldn't deny that.

She was still uneasy with the idea that she would one day have not just one, but _three _children. And she had discovered this by the two youngest literally dropping into her life as adults. But in the darkness of her bedroom she couldn't help but wonder what would happen in the next few years that would make her so willing to bring down all her walls with Killian and have children with him. She hadn't lied to him in the hallway. She wasn't disappointed that he would one day be the father of her youngest children. The tiny part of her that knew what they had together, that part she constantly shut down before it gained traction, was thrilled. It made her heart beat faster. In all her twenty-nine years of life she had never once thought she would _willingly_ make the choice to have children, especially after her pregnancy with Henry.

And yet at some point in the near future, she would make that choice with Killian.

Turning her head to look at the red, glowing numbers of her alarm clock now reading 2:35 am, she sighed heavily and threw off her blanket. Sleep was obviously not going to come easy to her tonight. Perhaps a glass of warm milk would do the trick. She tiptoed through the upper section of the loft, not wanting to wake anyone else up. No reason for someone else to loose sleep over her mind that wouldn't shut up.

She had just reached the landing and was about to start down the steps when a movement from below caught her eye. Years of bounty hunting instinct kicked in and she instantly crouched down at the top of the stairs, half hiding behind the wall. There wasn't a lot of light downstairs, save for a few slivers of moonlight that crept in from the windows but she strained her eyes on the spot she thought she had seen the movement come from. A few seconds later she saw it again, this time the moonlight outlining a figure that was moving steadily toward the apartment door.

Emma briefly cursed herself for leaving her gun at the station and was about to go back to her room to find the nearest weapon she could use when a lamp from downstairs was flicked on. Momentarily blinded by the intrusion of light it took her eyes a few seconds to adjust. When they did she saw Liam sat in the same recliner he had been asleep in a few hours earlier, very much awake, and Erin stood by the apartment door, her hand mere inches from the doorknob.

Emma watched as Erin whirled around to face her brother, a look of pure fury on her beautiful features. "Liam!" she hissed quietly. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I could ask the same question of you, sister," Liam whispered hoarsely with sleep.

Emma saw Erin's jaw clench as she grabbed the red leather jacket she had fallen through the portal in and shrug it on.

"You know exactly what I'm doing."

"I can't let you do this, Erin," Liam whispered, his tone stern, reminding Emma of the few times she had heard Killian use the same tone. Even she knew it meant there would be no arguments.

"I _have_ to do this Liam," Erin quietly said, her eyes momentarily going to the sleeping forms of her grandparents across the room. "You know I do."

Liam sat forward in the recliner, his ocean blue eyes bright and his jaw set firmly. "No Erin, you _can't_ do this." As his sister threw him a look he shook his head to emphasis his point. "If you do what you are thinking of doing Erin you could upset the entire timeline. Is that really what you want?"

Emma saw Erin's eyes flash. "You know it's not," Erin growled. "But you know what is going to happen out there tonight Liam. You know what is going to happen to our father and are you honestly telling me everything in you is not screaming at you to _stop_ it?"

Emma started. Killian? What was going to happen to Killian tonight that had their daughter so riled up? What could cause an entire upset to the timeline if Erin stopped it?

Liam's eyes flashed at his sister. "I never said that, Erin. But you have to think with your head and not your emotions right now. Yes, what happens tonight is going to be awful for him. What he will have to go through will affect him for years to come. But you know as well as I do that despite all the pain he will endure tonight and each night afterward, it will end. And you _cannot_ change how it ends, Em. The way his pain ends is _the most important _moment in his and mom's story. You stop that from happening and everything after it could change or unravel completely."

Emma's head was swimming. What in the Hell was her son talking about? What was the most important thing that would happen to her and Killian? Erin's jaw and fists were clenched tighter than ever as her jade eyes bored into her brother's blue. There was clearly a battle going on in the young woman, between what she wanted to do and the words her brother had spoken which clearly had given her pause to think.

Emma saw the moment that reason won out in her daughter. Erin let out a ragged sigh as she shrugged out of the red leather jacket. Tossing it blindly toward one of the chairs in the living room she walked back to the couch she had been sleeping on not a few hours earlier and plopped down.

"I hate when you are right."

A smile tugged at Liam's lips as he looked over at his sister. "I'm right almost all the time, Em."Erin threw him a murderous look which only made Liam chuckle. "It would seem dad was right to send me back with you to keep you out of trouble.

"He always knows the right thing to do," Erin mumbled, so low Emma almost didn't hear her. She saw Liam reach over the arms of the recliner and couch to take his sister's hand.

"Hey, look at me" he whispered, refusing to look away from her until she did. "Wanting to save him from that pain is okay, Em. He would have the same reaction as you did if the roles were reversed. You know that. But some moments in time are set – no matter how painful they are, they become a part of that person and it makes them who they are. This moment is one of them, especially when it comes to mom and dad."

"I know," Erin whispered, giving Liam's hand a squeeze. "I'm okay, really. You know how I get. And I am glad you are here, that dad knew I would need your calm resolve."

Liam flashed her one of Killian's dazzling smiles, all teeth and twinkling eyes. "Any time, sis. Try to go back to sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Emma watched as her children settled back down under their blankets until Liam reached over and turned off the lamp, plunging the apartment back into darkness, save for the tendrils of moonlight that filtered in. She stayed crouching just out of sight at the top of the landing for a few moments afterward, her heart and mind racing. She slowly stood up and tiptoed back to her bedroom, carefully shutting the bedroom door behind her.

She made a mental note as she climbed back under the covers to ask her children in the morning what was going on with their father.

* * *

><p>The Snow Queen stood in the middle of her ice cave, a delicate white nail running along the yellow ribbon on her left wrist. It had been hours since the yellow ribbon had briefly flared with a golden light, signaling that Emma had finally accepted her magic as a part of herself. She had thought the simple act of putting the ribbons on Elsa and Emma's wrist a few days before would be enough to give her the power to enact the Shattered Sight Spell. She hadn't taken into account that Emma's past self was far less secure in her magic than the Emma the Snow Queen was use to dealing with.<p>

She scoffed as she thought about the day her entire plan had unraveled in a matter of seconds. She had been furious when she had learned Regina had destroyed her magic mirror, the last piece she needed for the Shattered Sight Spell. So furious that she had instructed her minions to attack the castle directly. She was over playing it safe when it came to getting Emma and Elsa on her side. If she couldn't cast the Shattered Sight Spell she would start picking off their loved ones one by one until they agreed to be her sisters.

They weren't expecting her to appear in the middle of the fight and she had taken them by surprise. As soon as she had appeared Emma's parents had shielded her children but upon seeing Emma's husband she had smirked. She may not be able to get to Emma's children to make her come to her but the Snow Queen could go after the next best thing. She had unleashed the Ice Spell toward the pirate and was a second away from laughing in delight when Emma had pushed him out of the way, the Ice Spell hitting her directly in the chest.

"Such a foolish girl," she said to the empty ice cave. She herself hadn't expected Emma's magic to flare to try to protect her or to merge with her own as a means to do just that. She had departed the battle in a flurry of snowflakes, knowing her entire plan had crashed the moment the spell had struck Emma. Emma's magic was powerful, one of a kind because of her role as Savior, and nothing except an equal magic would be able to release her from her ice dungeon. She knew the only way to salvage her plan was to go back in time and get to Regina's mirror before she could crush it.

Turning to look at the rounded mirror she smiled. It had taken her twenty-nine years to do it but she finally had all the pieces in place to get her sisters. With a wave of her hand the mirror before her cracked, un unseen wind howling through the ice cave before the mirror fragments blew out of the mirror frame amid a dark purple cloud.

Now they would have no choice but to become her sisters and love her.

* * *

><p>Emma didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or cringe from awkwardness at the scene that was before her.<p>

She was sat at the kitchen bar, a cup of hot cocoa with a sprinkling of cinnamon warming her hands. Mary Margaret stood in front of the sink, Neal securely held in her left arm as she used her right hand to wash out baby bottles. Liam and Erin sat at the kitchen bar with her, each engrossed in their respective morning drinks. Erin was slowly sipping her hot cocoa, which she had eagerly dashed cinnamon on top of without being asked if she wanted anything to go with it. Liam had politely declined any additives to his hot cocoa but when he thought Emma and Mary Margaret weren't looking had reached into the inside of his leather vest and produced a dark bottle, which he had promptly poured a generous amount into his hot cocoa. Emma didn't have to see the arched eyebrow of her daughter to know the bottle contained rum.

She was sat in the kitchen having a morning cup of cocoa with her two adult children, children she would have with Captain _Freaking_ Hook. And her mother, Snow White, was stood there holding her little brother who was twenty-nine years younger than she was. She was suddenly once again over come with the emotion to either laugh or cringe.

Mary Margaret turned from the sink, both her arms now cradling baby Neal. "Are you sure you guys don't want a bigger breakfast? It would be no trouble, really."

"The oatmeal is more than fine, grandma," Liam said, his ocean blue eyes twinkling. Emma wasn't sure if it was their natural state or a rum induced twinkle. Glancing at her mother she saw the biggest grin plastered on Mary Margaret's face at Liam calling her grandmother.

"Well, if you are sure. I'm going to go get Neal and myself ready for the day. You both are free to get whatever you need from the kitchen."

As soon as her mother and little brother disappeared into the bathroom Emma turned to look at her adult children. Erin was humming quietly to herself, still sipping on her cocoa, and Liam's eyes were fixed on a spot on the kitchen wall, his eyes still twinkling. _Yep, definitely a rum induced twinkle_, she thought.

"So," she said, taking a sip of her own hot cocoa, "What happened to your father last night?"

She felt a swelling of motherly pride as Erin's eyes widened in shock and Liam chocked on his rum-hot cocoa concoction. Both of them recovered quickly, their shock giving way to faces a perfect mask of confusion. _Yeah, _Emma thought, _they are definitely mine and Killian's children. _

"What do you mean?" Erin asked, her eyes suddenly intent on the cup in her hands.

Emma narrowed her eyes at her children. "I couldn't sleep last night so I came down to get some warm milk. I ended up over hearing your and your brother's conversation over you wanting to leave and stop something from happening to your father."

Liam groaned, throwing his sister a death glare out of the corner of his eyes.

"It was nothing, really," Erin quickly replied – too quickly.

_Lie_. Emma sat her cup down on the counter and gave both of them a very pointed look. "Do I need to remind you of my super power?"

Liam and Erin shared a look with each other before Liam sighed, setting his rum and hot cocoa down. "It's one of those major events we can't tell you about."

_Truth_. Emma rolled what her son had said through her mind before asking, "Is he in danger?"

Another glance ensued between her children. "No… and yes," Erin replied, and Emma could clearly see her daughter was trying to determine what she could and could not say about the situation. "He isn't in any danger at the moment but what happened last night will eventually put him in danger, yes."

"And you can't tell me what happened to him because this is a major event?"

Liam looked at her, his blue eyes still twinkling from the rum. "It is _the_ single most major event for you and dad. If you have any prior knowledge of it, it could alter the events of what happened. And alter the timeline."

Emma was about to go into a long list of questions, the forefront of them being what was this most important event between her and Killian they kept eluding to, when the front door to the apartment was suddenly flung open. All three of them jumped at the sound, turning their heads to see the raggedly breathing man grasping the doorknob.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Emma asked, immediately standing.

"The clock tower," David gasped out, clearly having run from the location at top speed. "We have to get to the clock tower now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I apologize (not really) for leaving you on a cliffhanger. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note: So, so, sorry for the late posting of this chapter! The holidays stole all my time and then right before the turn of the year the charger for my Mac bit the dust (thanks to my 3 cats, of course). So I had to wait for that to come in and of course once it did I fell sick with a cold. Ugh. Thanks 2015!**

**For purposes of this story Elsa didn't lose Anna's necklace at her first meeting with Emma (you'll understand once you read). **

**My parents got me the book 'As You Wish' for Christmas – shout out to any Princess Bride fans! – so I was feeling nostalgic writing this chapter and did a small shout out, sort of, to the movie. There is also a small nod to my favorite Disney villain of all time – can you find it? **

**As always enjoy and follows/favorites/reviews keep my muse flowing and updates quicker! Barring computer charger eating cats, of course.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed<strong>

"This can not be happening," Erin groaned.

She stood inside the clock tower with the little group of people who had been quickly assembled there. She had just handed the strange black spyglasses to Elsa after looking toward the edge of town with them, were she had seen the ominous dark purple cloud slowly making its way over the town.

"Belle was right, my aunt is actually doing this," Elsa breathed, handing the binoculars behind her to Mary Margaret. She shivered slightly, not from a sensation of cold but of fear.

Mary Margaret peered through the binoculars, instantly bringing them back down after she caught sight of the spell's cloud.

"The Spell of Shattered Sight," she whispered.

David took the binoculars from her, intently gazing through them. "We open the mines and the vaults," he said. "We take shelter there."

Regina threw him a pointed look. "This is magic, Prince Charming. It doesn't care about ceilings."

"Regina's right," Liam mumbled, his ocean blue eyes fixed on the looming purple cloud. "It's started."

"How long?" Killian asked from the back of the group. Regina reached over and took the binoculars from David. Peering through them she estimated the ferocity of the spell with how far away it was currently.

"By sundown," she said, slowly lowering the binoculars. "By sundown everyone in this town will start tearing each other apart."

"What do we do?" Elsa asked, turning from the partially opened clock face.

"The answer is simple," Emma said. "Lets not be in town."

"And how do you propose we do that, Miss Swan? Or have you forgotten the giant ice wall keeping us all in?" Regina scoffed.

Emma turned toward her, determination set in her eyes. "We find a way over it. Maybe with brute force we can climb over it and get everyone out."

"We don't have time for this," Erin said, turning to face the entire group. "If this spell is coming we have to leave for our time now. We can't be caught here when the spell unleashes."

"We can't leave the town defenseless," Emma said with a shake of her head. "I know your main goal is to get me to the future to save… myself… but we have to prepare Storybrooke as much as we can before then."

Erin locked gazes with her mother, her jaw clenching, a trait Emma realized she had inherited from Killian. "There isn't time for that, mom. Once the mirror shards start to fall from the sky it will cut off all means of traveling between realms and time. We can't risk that happening in the middle of readying the town."

"And what happens in the meantime while we are gone if we don't, Erin? This spell will cause everyone to see the worse in each other. When Killian and I fell through the Wicked Witch's time portal time didn't stand still here, it continued. It may have been only a few hours but for us it was days. If we don't fortify the town in the few hours we are gone everyone could rip each other apart. I'm pretty sure that _will_ destroy the timeline."

"She's right, Em."

Erin turned an incredulous look on her brother. "Seriously, Liam?"

He shrugged. "Mom is right. It would be a benefit for us to make sure everyone in town is as safe as they can be before we leave. Because we simply don't know how long for them we will be gone. Regina told you at the beginning of this crazy idea there was no way to tell how time runs in different periods."

"It is still a bad idea," Erin said through gritted teeth, her eyes boring into Liam's.

"Perhaps," he murmured, returning her intense gaze. "But you and I were both raised on good form. And good form dictates we secure the citizens of Storybrooke _before_ continuing with our own plan, however bad of an idea we think it might be."

Killian started at the mention of them being raised on good form, noticing how Erin's face instantly relaxed at the mention of it. She held her brother's gaze for a few seconds longer before closing her eyes, sighing.

"Fine. But whatever we are doing we need to do it quickly. What's the plan, mom?"

"It'll be easier if we split up, we can cover more ground that way," Emma said, talking as she headed down the spiral stairs of the clock tower, everyone following her. "Elsa, go to the pawn shop and get a locator potion from Belle and use it on your sister's necklace. If your sister is here in Storybrooke, it will lead you to her. Regina, scour your vault for anything that can help us. If you can't find anything secure Henry and help Robin warn everyone. Mom, find Leroy and spread the word to anyone that Regina and Robin may not reach that if we can't get out of town and there's no other way, they need to lock themselves up from their loved ones. Even if they have to chain themselves to trees or railings, it needs to be done. Dad, Killian, Liam, Erin, and I will go to the ice wall and see if there is a way we can break through."

"All of us need to meet at the docks by sundown," Liam said as the small group emerged from the library's front doors.

Regina stopped on the sidewalk, turning to look at Liam. "Wait, why all of us? The only person you need to go with you is Miss Swan."

"Actually, no, it isn't. It's too much to get into right now but all of you are going to hav—_umpf!" _Erin was caught off mid-sentence as she rounded the corner of the library and ran right into someone. A pair of strong, leather clad arms encircled her and she was suddenly engulfed in a familiar scent of brandy, leather, and roses but not just any roses… _Wonderland roses_. Her eyes flew open and she shoved against the chest she had connected with, her eyes raising to find a familiar pair of brown eyes looking down at her.

"Sorry lass, didn't see you—"

"Uncle Will!" she shouted, a wide grin on her lips.

Will Scarlet looked down at the pretty blonde still encased in his arms, quickly searching his memory for her face. He would surely remember someone as beautiful as she was. He couldn't recall her from the Enchanted Forest though, or any of his travels through Wonderland. But wait… hadn't she called him….

"I think you've got me confused with someone else, love," he said, looking to the small group of people stood around them. They all wore faces of confusion similar to his own although he noticed the black haired man stood closest to them, someone he didn't recognize but who bore an uncanny resemblance to the pirate, wasn't confused. Instead he was giving him a knowing look and a smile.

"No, she doesn't have you confused with anyone else, Uncle Will. You just haven't met us yet."

Will started to ask what the Hell was going on here and how he was someone's uncle when he had no siblings, let alone how he was an uncle to someone he had yet to even meet, but he was stopped by the Evil Queen.

"We do not have time for this, people! Look thief, these two are from the future. They are Miss Swan and Captain Guyliner's future children. While that is fascinating and I'm sure mind boggling, we have a more pressing matter. The Snow Queen's spell is headed this way and we have but mere hours to secure the town before everyone in this entire group, apparently, travels to the future to save Miss Swan's future self. Now, do the two children from the future care to explain _why_ the rest of us must tag along for this?"

"You just have to," Liam said, throwing her a look that coupled with his commanding voice told her in no uncertain terms the subject was to be dropped. "As you yourself pointed out Regina, we don't have time for long explanations right now. We'll explain everything later."

Sensing that everyone needed to get moving and if left without a shove Regina would continue to stand there and argue with Liam and Erin, Elsa moved forward. Her hand went to Anna's necklace that had hung around her neck since she had found it in Gold's shop. "I'm going to head to the shop and get that potion from Belle." She looked to Erin and Liam, giving them a brief nod to show her support. "I'll make sure I'm at the docks by sundown."

"I'll go find Leroy, I'm sure I can find him at Granny's," Snow said as Elsa made her way to Gold's. She leaned up and gave David a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you at the docks, and be careful," she said with a pointed look before her and a sleeping Neal started in the direction of Granny's. Regina made no move, her eyes throwing daggers at Liam who infuriatingly stood there with a smug smile on his face that she had seen on the pirate more times than she could count. After a few tense seconds she turned without a word and headed in the direction of her vault, her heels echoing on the sidewalk with unbridled rage.

"And that just leaves us," Emma said, placing a hand on Killian's arm. "Dad, why don't you take Erin and Liam with you in your truck, Killian and I will follow in my bug."

As the tiny group began to disperse to the cars Liam cleared his throat, catching Erin's attention. At his raised eyebrows and quick look over her shoulder she turned to see Will not-so-stealthily trying to disappear back around the corner. Erin grabbed the back of his leather jacket, halting the thief in his steps.

"Oh no you don't, Uncle Will. You are just as much a part of this as the rest of us."

* * *

><p>Elsa stood on the empty stretch of beach, the lull of the waves crashing doing nothing to sooth her aching heart or banish the tears that were steadily falling down her cheeks. She had went to the little shop that she had found Anna's necklace in all those weeks ago and just as Emma had suggested inquired to Belle about a locator potion. Belle had been more than willing to help out, quickly handing the potion over and wishing her luck. Once outside the shop Elsa had quickly poured it over Anna's necklace and a glowing, light blue light had immediately appeared. She knew from using the locator potion to find Emma last night at the house that the brighter the light became, the closer she was to her intended target.<p>

The enchanted necklace had lead her to the library, which she had found odd considering the amount of times she had been in there with Belle combing through the books for an answer to what Ingrid wanted. She kept an open mind though, even when Anna's necklace lead her to the moving box she had seen Emma use a few times. Once down in the tunnels the necklace had let her know she was getting closer and hope swelled almost painfully in Elsa's chest. When she had reached a certain point in the tunnel the necklace flared brightly, indicating Anna's presence was somehow on the other side of the tunnel. Without hesitation she had used her magic to ice a small hole into the tunnel wall, more than a little startled to see it opened out onto a beach.

She had followed the necklace's prompts as she went down the beach, confused as to how Anna was close by when there was no one else in sight but her. She kept going though, more than once the necklace leading her almost to the edge of the lapping water. She was about to head more inland than stay along the beach in search of Anna when the necklace suddenly flared brightly and the locator potion went out.

Elsa's heart had broken into a thousand pieces. After everything her and Anna had been through and all that she herself had done to find her sister since being released from that urn, it came down to the fact her sister was lost to her. She looked down at her sister's necklace lying in the palm of her hand and a fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes. Closing her hand around the now dull snowflake she brought it to her heart.

"Anna… wherever you are, whatever happened to you all those years ago… I'm so sorry I wasn't able to find you," she sobbed out. "I just needed you with me. I… I wish you were here with me. Because I _still_ need you Anna, very much so."

A warm, pulsating feeling coming from her hand caused Elsa to wrench her hand away from her heart, opening her palm to reveal Anna's necklace gently throbbing with the light of the locator potion again. Before she could question what was going on or let out a happy sob, a swirling sound caught her attention. Raising her head up she saw a purple portal swirling at the edge of the ocean, the wind picking up as if mother nature knew some kind of magic was at play. Suddenly a rippling light extended from the portal, causing Elsa to momentarily turn her head at the bright lights onslaught. When she looked back the portal was gone, the wind dying back down to the natural gentle breeze coming off the ocean.

But an old chest now sat on the once deserted beach. She stared at it, confused, until the lid on the chest flew open. She raised her hands automatically to protect herself from this new threat when a familiar head with braided, red pigtails popped up, coughing and spluttering. Elsa's heart swelled almost painfully within her chest and her vision was suddenly once again blurred by the tears stinging her eyes.

"ANNA!",

* * *

><p>"You sure this is going to work?" David asked his daughter as their little group stood at the town line.<p>

Emma looked up at the imposing ice wall, her thoughts momentarily going back to the night she had met a very frightened Elsa who had accidently trapped her in an ice cave. She caught a glimpse of Erin and Liam to her left out of the corner of her eye, Erin's grip still unwavering on the thief's leather jacket. _So much has changed_, she thought. She turned to look at her father. "Even if it doesn't, we have to try." David gave her a nod, readjusting Leroy's pick axe and rope on his shoulder as he cautiously made his way towards the ice wall.

He was a few feet away from it when a sudden and violent tremor went threw the ground as another layer of ice shot up to add to the imposing wall. Unprepared for it the violent tremors sent David falling backwards into the snow that covered the base surrounding the wall. Through his own groaning he heard shouts of "Dad!" and "Grandpa!" behind him. A few seconds later strong hands were helping him up and when he righted himself up he saw Killian and Liam standing in front of him, both their respective right hands still holding his arms as he got his bearings back.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Emma asked in a worried voice, coming to stand just to the left of Killian.

David nodded his head, giving Liam a thankful clap on the shoulder before turning and nodding slightly to Killian. _Why did it always have to be the pirate who saved or helped him? Really._ "Yeah, I'm okay. Just took me by surprise."

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Will asked from his position as Erin's ever present leather accessory. He had to hand it to the girl, she was a stubborn lass – no surprise really considering who her mother was or, would be.

"I'd wager to say it was the Snow Queen's magic," Liam said, his blue eyes scanning the expanse of the ice wall. "With her spell cast she must have put extra energy around the town to ensure no one attempted to escape."

"Wonderful," Emma grumbled. "Now we really have no option but for everyone to bunker down and avoid their loved ones at all costs."

"It's a solid plan, Emma. And your mother and Leroy will be able to warn a fair amount of people before…" David paused, looking around. "Do any of you feel that?"

Everyone wore faces of confusion at the prince's words until as a whole they all felt it at once. It was barely perceptible, just a slight dip in the temperature around them, the wind suddenly had an icy nip to it as it blew across their exposed faces and hands. The temperature seemed to continue to drop until all their breaths came out in puffs, the cold seeping through leather and cotton to their very bones.

"What the bloody—" Killian was cut off by a sudden rush of icy wind, the kind that stole the breath right out of a person. A flurry of snow flakes began to form in front of the ice wall, swirling together in a vortex shape.

"It's the Snow Queen!" David shouted over the roar of the freezing wind, drawing his sword in one smooth motion as the snowflakes began to give way to the Snow Queen's form. Without thinking Killian stepped in front of Erin and Liam, blocking them from the Snow Queen's view.

"Well, well, well," the Snow Queen said as she came into full form. "What do we have here?"

"What do you want, Dairy Queen?"

The Snow Queen turned her icy blue eyes to Emma, a small smile on her lips. "You know what I want, Emma. And when the Spell of Shattered Sight envelopes this town and turns everyone against each other, I will finally have it. After waiting so many years I will have you and Elsa, as sisters."

"That's what you think," Erin said, stepping out from behind Killian. Her lips tugged into a smirk of satisfaction as the Snow Queen's eyes widened, her usual unbreakable façade cracking just a little to reveal her shock of seeing Erin standing there. She quickly recovered though, her shock fading to a look of unbridled hatred at the young blonde woman.

"YOU!" she venomously spit out, her entire body shaking with rage. Liam took the opportunity to poke his head around his father's shoulder, his fingers wagging in mock hello to the ice sorceress. It only infuriated Ingrid more.

"Whatever the two of you are doing here it is too late. The spell has been cast and there is nothing you can do to stop it from ripping this town apart!"

"That's were you are wrong," Erin said, her tone going deathly calm as her green eyes flashed. "You will lose, Ingrid. Villains never win."

"Oh, but we do, princess. You may think you will win coming back to stop me but your plan is already flawed in many, many ways." A slow, evil smile appeared on the Snow Queen's lips as she started walking toward the little group. "Your mother might have put my plan on hold momentarily when she took that spell for her infuriating pirate but this time, I don't plan on missing."

Before any of them could react the Snow Queen's hands came up and with a flick of her left wrist sent David, Killian, Emma, Will, and Erin flying, all of them landing in heaps in the dirt at the side of the road. With her right hand she shot a stream of magic toward Liam, quickly encasing his leather boots with ice, locking him in place. She brought her left hand back in front of her, smiling as dagger-like ice cycles formed in the palm of her hand.

"Now, _pirate princess,_" she sneered, "Your going to watch someone else you love die."

Everything happened at once. At the Snow Queen's words David had propelled himself off the ground, sword held tightly in both hands as he rushed Ingrid. Emma was scrambling to her feet, furiously trying to bring her magic to bare but found herself hitting an internal block, and it felt like her magic was hitting a physical wall inside her that it couldn't climb over. No matter how hard she pushed, her magic wouldn't come to her and panic flooded through her veins as she looked at her future son held in place by the ice at his feet. Somehow sensing what was going on internally for her Killian was on his feet faster than Emma's heart could beat, frantically running toward their son without a thought to his own safety.

But it was Erin whose actions saved the day. Coming up on her hands and knees her blood ran cold at the Snow Queen's words. An image of another day, all those years ago, filled with tears and sobbing flashed through her mind. She knew her grandfather wouldn't get to Ingrid in time and that no matter what he or her father did in those moments, nothing but magic was going to stop her. A strangled "NO!" escaped her lips as the ice daggers flew out of the Snow Queen's hand and without hesitation Erin brought one of her own hands up, a burst of white light shooting out of it. It connected with the ice daggers mere inches from Liam's chest, instantly shattering them into a flurry of harmless snowflakes.

The silence that followed was broken by the Snow Queen's shriek.

"You… have… _magic_?!"

Erin ignored the bewildered looks of her parents and grandfather as she stood up, her steps even and measured as she made her way to her brother whose feet were still incased in ice. Her heart was pumping, her veins coursing with her magic. She could feel it flowing just beneath the surface of her skin, the familiar hum of it comforting to her.

"Aye, I have magic," she whispered, her eyes locked on the retreating Snow Queen. "You care to battle on even ground now, Ingrid?"

The Snow Queen threw daggers at the young woman with her eyes but she didn't move forward to accept the challenge. While she was sure her magic was stronger than Erin's the mere fact that she _had_ magic unnerved the Snow Queen more than she was willing to admit. No, she wasn't afraid of the young princess, but she was smart enough to know that the woman standing in front of her was the daughter of the Savior and while her magic couldn't be as strong as her mother's, it was still magic born from the Savior.

"Perhaps another time, pirate princess." Ingrid's eyes looked to the sky behind them, the spell cloud slowly rumbling over the town. She looked back to the young woman stood next to her brother in the middle of the road and with a wave of her hand she disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes.

The town line fell into silence after the Snow Queen's departure, the only sound being the distant rumble from the spell. Liam broke it by turning his head to look at his sister. "You shouldn't have done that, Erin."

Erin threw her brother a look that Killian knew all to well, the look Emma gave when she had just heard something she couldn't believe, a look that was usually followed with a _really?_

"Seriously, Liam? What did you expect me to do, just let her kill you?"

Liam's jaw clenched at his sister's blunt statement, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. Of course he didn't expect her to sit back while the Snow Queen killed him, especially after she had preluded the act with _that_ statement, going for the maximum hurt by bringing a painful memory for Erin roaring back. But dammit, Erin should have thought her actions out more before reacting. _You may always be your sister's voice of reason, Liam. She's like your mother in that regard – act and then think. _His father's words, said to him after Erin had made an impulsive decision that put her life in danger when they were six, flooding back to him.

Sighing, he said, "Of course not, Em. But we managed to keep the fact you have magic hidden from the Snow Queen for four years. It was one of our last secret weapons."

"And the time came for it to no longer _be_ a secret weapon, Liam." She shook her head, wondering how their father ever thought she was the stubborn twin. "Would you rather I not use my magic anymore and you stay incased in the ice shoes, hm?"

Liam looked down at his feet, still firmly held in place by the Snow Queen's magic and back up to his sister, quirking one of his eyebrows at her. "Thought so," she muttered as she waved her hand at him, the ice instantly dissolving into a puddle of water. They both looked over to the rest of the group, registering for the first time the shock and bewildered looks on all four of their faces.

"Bloody hell…." Will breathed out, still very much rooted to the spot on the ground were he had landed when the Snow Queen had flung him.

Ignoring the Knave Killian looked at his daughter, obvious awe and pride reflecting in his blue eyes. "You have magic, Erin?"

"Aye," she said, her gaze falling to the pavement of the road as she toed it with her leather boot. "It's not that I was keeping it from you. It's just what Liam said – it was a fact we were trying to hide from the Snow Queen."

David sheathed his sword as the immediate threat was gone. "Do you, Liam?"

Liam shook his head. "No, no magic for me. Just my devilishly handsome good looks to aide me in life." Erin rolled her eyes.

Emma looked between her two children, unsure of how to feel about one of her children having magical abilities, especially when it seemed the girl had almost total control over them. Something the Snow Queen had said though was nagging at her and tilting her head she locked her gaze on her daughter.

"What did Ingrid mean by you were going to watch someone _else_ you love die?"

She saw the immediate stiffening of her daughter's body, her head snapping up. There was a multitude of emotions that flickered over Erin's eyes before they went distant, as if she was reliving a memory. "I'm not sure. I'm sure she just meant you. You may not be physically dead but emotionally it sure as hell feels like it."

That was a lie, but Emma could tell any further prodding on the subject would be meet with the same iron door being shut in her face. It was clear whatever the truth was Erin wasn't going to divulge it, choosing to keep the secret wrapped securely around her in order to protect herself. Emma knew one thing for certain, her daughter had been hurt by someone and like Emma, she was withdrawing from the situation. She may not have been physically running away but emotionally she was already half way back to her own time. A quick glance at Killian told her he was thinking the same thing – apparently their daughter was more like her mother than they thought.

A sudden ominous rumble had them all looking behind them back towards town to the dark purple clouds drawing nearer. Liam turned back to face them.

"Time for good form is over. We need to go – now!"

* * *

><p>The Snow Queen appeared in her ice cave, the swirling snowflakes barely melting away before she was storming around, hands clenched and face full of fury. They were here. The bratty princess and prince were here, in the past. More importantly, the princess had just revealed she had magic. <em>Magic!<em> That threw a complete curveball in her plans. She had assumed the children of the Savior had no magic. They had certainly never hinted in their many encounters through the years there was anything magical about them and if there had ever been a time for them to, it would have been their last encounter in their true time when Emma was struck by the Ice Spell. How had she not _seen_ this for all those years?

Still fuming she walked to the back of the ice cave, her fingers absently toying with the large diamond ring that adorned her left hand. She didn't want to do this. Every time the portal was opened it weakened more and more, and even her magic couldn't repair the damage that was being done to it. She didn't have many more openings of it before it would cease to work at all, rendering her either trapped in this God forsaken time or forever sealing her in her real time.

But she needed to know.

Upon reaching the back wall she waved her hand and the air in front of her shimmered, revealing an ornate white mirror. She muttered the archaic incantation that was almost as old as time as her fingers continued to toy with the diamond ring. A bright golden glow began to emit from the ring and the mirror in front of her flared briefly with the same golden light. Where once the mirror had simply showed her reflection the image in it now reflected an entirely different room to her, albeit still covered in ice.

"Fezzik!"

She waited impatiently as she heard a loud crash through the mirror and the mutterings of '_Com-m-ing Mis-s-tress!'_ Suddenly her Gnome underling appeared in the mirror, clearly frazzled. "Y-y-yes mis-s-tress?"

"We've had an unexpected bump in our plans, Fezzik," she began, reigning in her earlier anger and replacing it with a cold façade. "I have just encountered Princess Erin and Prince Liam here, in Storybrooke. I'm not sure how long they have been here but it's very evident they came back with the sole purpose of stopping me. Get in touch with our mole in the castle – I want to know _immediately _what the Charmings plan is."

Fezzik shook his bald head enthusiastically. "D-do we ne-need to in-inform _her_?"

The Snow Queen shook her head. "No need to inform her of anything until we know for certain what the princess and prince are up to. It may not even interfere with her much larger plan.

"Y-yes, mis-s-tress!" Fezzik said, scurrying off to do his mistress's bidding.

The Snow Queen sighed as the mirror flared brightly again, the glass once again simply showing her reflection, severing the fragile link of the past and future for now. Fezzik was a mindless puppet, someone who had never had an original thought of his own his entire pathetic existence. But he was loyal to her, almost to a fault, and would do anything for her.

As she made her way back outside her ice cave to survey the impending damage that would result from the Shattered Sight Spell, an evil laugh bubbled within her. The Charmings may think they had the upper hand but she was five steps ahead of them. Whatever their plan was it would easily be thwarted – if not by her, than _she_ would find a way to knock the wind out of the royal family.

And the Charmings feared the Mistress of all Evil more than they feared the Snow Queen.

* * *

><p>Killian stood on the docks, absent mindedly running a finger along the curve of his hook. The little group that had went to investigate the town line had arrived just moments ago with Erin and Liam both swearing. They only had a few more minutes left before sundown, before the purple clouds completely covered Storybrooke and unleashed their dark curse and they were still missing Elsa, Mary Margaret, and Regina.<p>

He looked around the small group. David was stood not far from him, tapping away on his talking phone trying to get in touch with Mary Margaret. Emma was a ways down the dock, gesturing wildly with her free hand, clearly in a heated discussion with Regina. Will was sat on a crate to his right and sipping from a bottle he had pulled from his leather coat. While he was still obviously not happy with being railroaded into this little adventure he hadn't made a move to try to sneak away since Erin's display of magic at the town line. Erin and Liam had both referred to him as an uncle, and Killian was sure a fear of Erin's magic wasn't what was keeping the thief with them – it was curiosity. Curiosity as to how he, a newcomer to Storybrooke who kept having unfortunate run ins with its Sheriff and her pirate boyfriend, would one day be close enough to their children for them to call him Uncle Will.

Killian let his eyes drift over to his children who were stood away from the rest of the group, talking in hushed voices. Magic, Erin had magic. The fact she had magic didn't terrify him – she was the daughter of the savior, it was almost expected she would have it – what terrified him was the look that had crossed her face when Emma had asked her who the Snow Queen was referring to that she had lost. Erin had waved it off as the person being Emma but Killian knew better. Like her mother, Erin was an open book to him. She may really feel like her mother was dead but she still held hope that this plan would work, that Emma's past self would be able to free her future self from the ice. The look that had filtered over her eyes was one of complete loss, the kind were there was no hope left.

It was a look he had seen in his own eyes for centuries after he had lost Milah. And that was what terrified the former ruthless pirate captain.

"We're here!"

Killian snapped out of his thoughts to look down the length of the dock to see Mary Margaret and a smiling Elsa running toward them.

"Where is the baby?" David asked, wrapping his arms around his wife as she reached him.

"We left Neal with Elsa's sister. I figured it wouldn't be safe to bring him along on our little time traveling adventure."

"Aunt Elsa's sister…. as in, Anna?" Liam asked, incredulously.

Elsa, taken aback by hearing herself referred to as 'aunt', took a moment to respond. "Yes, Anna. I found her!"

David frowned. "How? I thought she wasn't in Storybrooke?"

"She wasn't," Elsa started, her smile nearly splitting her face. "Anna's necklace, the one I found in that shop full of things, apparently had a wishing star inside it. After the locator potion lead me to the beach and died, I was desperate. I just simply wished that my sister was here with me and the next thing I knew, there was a chest sitting on the beach and Anna and Kristoff were popping out of it!"

"That's great!" Emma exclaimed, having come back to the group.

"After going through town with Leroy and warning everyone I ran into the three of them coming out of the library. I took Kristoff to the police station and locked him in a cell, then took Anna to our loft so she'd have some were peaceful to watch over the baby." Mary Margaret looked between her husband, grandchildren, and her daughter's boyfriend. "I take it there was no way to get over the ice wall?"

David quickly relayed to his wife the events that had unfolded at the ice wall. At the mention of the Snow Queen's attempted attack on Liam Mary Margaret rushed from her husband's side to stand in front of her future grandson, quickly taking his face in her hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked quickly, her voice filled with concern.

Taken aback by the sudden display of affection from a woman who had just learned he was her grandson the previous evening, Liam only nodded. It was really all he could have done in that moment anyway. If he had spoken his voice would have cracked with emotion at the familiar feeling Mary Margaret had risen in him. She may not technically be his grandmother at this instant in time, but the act she had just done was something her future self, the woman he had known as his grandmother his entire life, had done more times than he could count. And even though a version of her was stood right in front of him, he suddenly found himself missing his grandmother very much.

"Well, I'm here. Now what?" Regina's voice broke through the intimate moment between grandmother and grandson, clearly agitated that she even had to be there.

"Is Henry somewhere safe?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "I put him in my old office and put a protection spell on it. I couldn't find anything in my vault that would work in staving off this spell though. I also informed Robin of what he and his men needed to do and they were going to spread the word to anyone Snow couldn't reach. So now that I'm here, can we please have an explanation as to why all of us must make this little time traveling adventure?"

"Because it was prophesied," Liam stated, as if that explained the entire situation.

Regina raised a finely manicured eyebrow. "A prophecy?"

"A Seer gave you the prophecy a few weeks before our birth, actually," Erin supplied. "It wasn't in direct correlation with _this_ event but rather the entire event that is our lives. The prophecy states:

_And they shall be born in the heart of the storm, one fair, one dark. _

_A great evil will come for them and they must be protected. _

_Their guardians will be many –_

_The Man with a Courageous Heart _

_The Woman as White As Snow_

_The Woman with Ice Within He_

_The Man of Many Travels_

_The Queen of Many Queens_

_The Man of Two Lands_

_The Man of The Sea_

_The Princess Who Isn't a Princess_

_The Man with Two Markings. _

_They shall guard them all their lives._"

"You have a prophecy about you?" Emma all but shrieked.

Erin and Liam both turned to look at their mother, one blonde and one black eyebrow rising in unison – _Seriously, there was no way in Hell Killian could __**ever**__ deny these two, _she thought. "Yes mom, as did you. Sort of."

"Getting back to the point," Regina said. "So the guardians listed in the prophecy are all of us I'm taking it?" Liam and Erin both nodded.

"The Man with a Courageous Heart?"

"Grandpa," Liam responded.

"The Woman as White as… well, clearly Mary Margaret," Regina muttered, getting an affirming nod from the two children.

"The Woman with Ice Within Her?"

"Aunt Elsa, obviously."

"The Man of Many Travels?"

"Uncle Will."

"Man of many travels is bloody right," the Knave muttered to himself.

"I'm obviously the Queen of Many Queens."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Same old Regina, no matter what time period."

"The Princess Who Isn't a Princess?"

"Mom," they both replied in unison.

"And the Man with Two Markings is Hook somehow?"

"Yep," Erin said, popping the 'p' on the end. She turned to look at her father. "We can't actually tell you _why_ you are written in the prophecy that way. It has something to do with a future event for you but rest assured, it's nothing bad. Far from it, actually." Killian simply nodded.

"And the Man of Two Lands and the Man From the Sea?"

"The Man of Two Lands is our Uncle Neal," Liam said. "We still haven't discovered who the Man From the Sea is."

"And because of this prophecy all of us have to go in time with you?" Elsa asked timidly.

"Yes," Erin said. "During any major event in our lives all or some of you are there. Sometimes it's just one, other times the entire clan tags along. Those are the really fun ones."

"Speak for yourself," Liam grumbled. "I don't recall the little family outing to Ursula's lair being _fun_."

"Probably because you spent most of that trip in love with a mermaid, Liam."

"What?!" Killian shouted.

"Long story," Liam grumbled again, throwing his sister a dagger laced look. "It's bad form to remind a man of when he was under a curse and couldn't control his actions, Em."

Erin shrugged with a smile tugging at her lips, the picture of innocence.

"Not to cut into the nauseating sibling love," Regina began, "but if we are doing this we need to do it now. It's only a matter of minutes until this spell takes over the town. So can we get this time traveling adventure started?"

"We aren't traveling through time… yet," Liam said, reaching into his vest.

"I thought we were going to the future to save the bloody sheriff?" Will spoke before anyone else could voice their confusion.

"We are," Liam said, talking to his future uncle as if he were a three year old child. "But in order to time travel, you have to cast a time traveling spell. And to do that you have to have specific ingredients and a Hell of a lot of magic, which is where you come in," he said, his eyes swinging to Regina.

"Me? I know nothing about casting time traveling spells!"

"You don't now but your future self does," Erin said, pulling something from her own pocket and keeping her hand closed around it. "You sent instructions along with us to give to yourself on what needed to be done. So now we need to travel to the Enchanted Forest in _this_ time and cast the spell to get us back to our time."

"Why not just cast the spell here?" Emma asked.

"Storybrooke doesn't have the ingredients," Liam replied, raising his arm to throw whatever he had retrieved from his vest into the water.

"Wait!"

Regina's outburst startled all of them, causing all eyes to turn to the former Evil Queen. "I may not know much about time portals but I do know traveling them is far different than navigating your average portal. With a group this big we're going to need a vessel of some sorts to travel through a portal. Otherwise we could all end up in different parts of the Enchanted Forest."

"Got that covered, Regina," Liam said with a smug smile on his lips, shaking his closed hand. At her raised eyebrow Liam softly tossed whatever had been in his hand into the waters, Erin chanting something next to him. Amid the sounds of the harbor the group heard the tiniest sound of glass breaking, and they all stood closer to the edge of the dock to see what could possibly be a vessel that Liam had had stored in his vest. Suddenly the air around them tingled with magic, felt most keenly by Regina, Emma, Elsa, and Erin, and then there was a brilliant flash of light. They covered their eyes, momentarily blinded by it. When they turned back there was a few collective gasps of recognition, none more loudly that Killian's.

There in the harbor of Stroybrooke sat his beloved Jolly Roger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I love the potential of Will Scarlett's character so I had to throw him in here. Lots and lots planned for him with some Charming family feels thrown in!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Quiet Moments

**Author's Note: I'm half asleep right now but I wanted to edit and get this chapter up before going to bed (dedication people, dedication). Somewhat of a long chapter. I kept adding to it and couldn't find a natural end to it. **

**LaDiDaDa**** - Yes, Maleficent! My all time favorite Disney villain, just had to work her in there. And I am such a Maleficent fan that when her character first appeared on OUAT I almost stopped watching it all together because I was like what are those tiny purple horns?! But I knew Captain Hook was coming in Season 2 so I forced myself to keep watching. So, so, so happy they went with the more traditional look this season. Although what the heck is up with Ursula's costume? My second favorite Disney villain and I just kept cringing every time they showed her during the winter finale. **

**To the reader who PM me saying you liked how I was writing Emma's internal struggle over this, thank you! I just went through a fairly nasty divorce at the end of last year so I can kind of relate with the whole having walls up and being afraid to let someone in. **

**As always hope you enjoy and reviews/favorites/follows keeps the muse happy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Quiet Moments<strong>

The ocean was constant.

It had lapped at the shores for eons, older than the oak trees whose roots had seeped into the ground for centuries. It had claimed countless lives and given birth to just as many. Its depths held more secrets than the greatest Seers. The fact sailors referred to the constant body of water as 'she' was apt. Like a woman she had many moods – she could be calm and sensual, fierce and vengeful, dark and choppy. The ocean was the one constant in an ever changing world.

Today she was calm, content with simply kissing the seashore like a lover, slow and languid. The sun shined brightly overhead, its warmth never coming close to reaching her vast depths. Suddenly in the stillness of the afternoon sun the water began to churn, violently, dropping down to create a vortex. From the depths of the vortex shot out the Jolly Roger, sailing through the air before landing with a large splash onto the ocean's surface.

Having traversed more than his fair share of portals aboard his ship, Killian knew the landing was going to be rough. As the Jolly Roger started falling horizontally after coming out of the vortex he kept hold of the ship's helm with his good hand, reaching to wrap his hook arm around Emma's waist, pulling her into his side. She grabbed onto the lapels of his modern day leather jacket as he threw her one of his dazzling smiles.

"Hold on tight, love," he whispered before he looked out over the deck of the Jolly Roger. "Brace for impact!" he shouted.

As the ship hit the ocean it jostled everyone around. Centuries of sailing through rough storms had him prepared for it though and with a widen stance and a firm grip on the helm it barely registered with him. As the ship bobbed and steadied herself in the rolling waves he looked out over the deck, taking stock to make sure everyone was alright.

He noticed with swelling pride that Liam and Erin had both grabbed one of the many ropes that ran down the side of the ship to hang onto, their widened stances a clear indication that they knew how to ride out a storm aboard a ship. David, having experienced the jostling when they went to Neverland, had wrapped an arm through the railing that was in front of the helm, Mary Margaret held tightly to him with the other arm. Regina, another veteran of portal jumping, also had a rope firmly grasped in her hands. Elsa and Will were not as lucky.

As the Jolly Roger landed Elsa tried desperately to grab onto something but couldn't find purchase. She landed with a dignified _umpf!_ on a stack of bags. Will, who had been standing dead center of the deck had no chance to brace himself and as the ship landed, he went sprawling across the deck.

"You alright over there Uncle Will?" Erin shouted with laughter.

"_Bloody hell_," Will groaned, trying to get his bearings as his head pounded.

"Elsa, you okay?" Emma asked from beside Killian, her hands still firmly grasping the lapels of his jacket.

"I'm okay," she said, gratefully accepting Liam's outstretched hand to help her up.

"So we're in the Enchanted Forest, now what?" Regina said from her position next to the railing of the ship.

"First things first, it's time for full disclosure," Liam said, turning to his sister. "Erin, why don't you take everyone below deck and talk to them. I'll keep us on course while you do." Erin nodded her agreement, making her way to the hatch that lead down to the captain's cabin as Liam moved to the helm. He did nothing to hide the smile that crossed his face as he noticed his mother still clinging to his father's jacket, a sight he had seen countless times on the deck of the Jolly Roger as he had grown up.

Emma looked to Killian as they made their way down to the cabin behind everyone else. She couldn't help the warm tugging sensation in her heart at the look on his face. There was unbridled pride and awe shining in his blue eyes as he watched his – _their _– son take the wheel, completely at home with the spokes in his hand. That same look, plus shock, had been on his face when the Jolly Roger had magically appeared at the dock in Storybrooke courtesy of a shrinking spell from Gold's future self according to Liam. None of them had been expecting Killian's ship to be the vessel they would take to get to the Enchanted Forest, least of all him.

At the sight of the ship that had been his home for 200 years, a home he had willingly and without hesitation traded to get to Emma, Killian and reached for her hand, his rings biting almost painfully into her hand with the strength that he held onto her with. Even with the urgency of the situation hanging over them in the form of the rolling spell clouds Erin and Liam had given their father a few moments to just walk the deck of his ship, his hand running along the railing like a lover's caress. At Erin's gentle but firm prodding that they needed to get going Emma had seen the shift in him, physically and emotionally. As Erin had thrown the magic bean into the harbor Killian had strode across the deck, every inch the pirate captain that had been at her helm for untold centuries.

Emma had found it rather attractive seeing him back in his element, she had to admit to herself, and found herself missing his familiar pirate garb for the first time since their date. They followed the others down the ladder, emerging into the familiar confines of the spacious cabin. Killian looked around the room that had been his home for centuries and noticed not much had changed since the last time he had been within her walls. The same bed stood in the left corner, Liam's books still lined the shelf below the large window, and the table which had weathered many a storm, both physically and emotionally, sat in the middle of the room with various maps and papers strewn across it.

He recognized a vast majority of the items scattered about the cabin but there were some his future self had added at a later date that weren't familiar to him – a few books on the book case he didn't recognize, a couple of random items scattered along shelves – but the most prominent thing he didn't recognize sat in the center of the table. It was a beautifully sculpted replica of a swan at rest, his centuries of pirating recognizing it was crafted out of onyx. Erin, who had taken the seat behind the desk that faced the entire cabin, noticed her father eyeing the onyx Swan.

"It was a gift, from mom," she said as a way of explanation. "It was a wedding anniversary present. Tenth, I believe."

"It's perfect," Killian murmured, taking the seat to Erin's left, absently letting his fingers run over the smoothness of the sculpture. As her father got lost in his thoughts Erin looked around at the assembled group, waving a hand around the cabin.

"Please, have a seat. I'll try to answer any and all questions that we already haven't answered."

"You said my future self left instructions on creating a time portal?" Regina asked, crossing her arms and leaning up against one of the cabin walls.

"Oh, yes." Erin immediately started shuffling the maps and papers around on the desk, looking for something. After a few seconds she found what she was looking for and handed it to Regina. Taking the folded parchment one of Regina's eyebrows rose when she recognized the seal – her seal. Breaking it she quickly opened the parchment, her eyes scanning her familiar hand writing.

"Will it be hard to cast?" Mary Margaret asked from her seat next to Elsa on the bed.

"Surprisingly, no," Regina said, her eyes still on the parchment in her hand. "Which is odd considering how long time travel has been sought after." She looked at Erin. "How exactly do I come to know the secrets of time travel?"

"It was necessary for us to unlock that secret during the Time War."

"Time War?" David asked from his position across from Erin at the table.

"Aye, the Time War. In the future there is a powerful sorceress who attempts to use time to take back a kingdom she thought was rightfully hers. It wasn't, of course, and the rightful King asked grandpa for his assistance. The sorceress believed that if she could harness the power of time itself she could wrestle the kingdom back. In order to combat that you and Rumplestiltskin dwelled into it and discovered how to achieve time travel – with the help of Aunt Belle, of course." Erin smiled. "Aunt Belle's books have saved us more than once, actually."

"So all we have to do is travel to Regina's castle here and cast the spell. Sounds simple enough," Elsa interjected.

"That's not quite the plan."

"Of course it's never that simple," Emma muttered. Looking to Erin she added, "So what _is _the plan?"

"Regina can poof herself to her castle to start the process of creating the time portal. It's fairly easy but time consuming – pardon the pun. While she's doing that we will set sail for grandma and grandpa's castle."

"Our castle?" Mary Margaret asked, bewildered. "There's nothing there, just ruins. Why do we have to go there?"

"We need to contact our time, see how things are there and if by the smallest chance, we've altered the timeline in any way."

Emma's eyes widened. "You can contact the future?"

"It's not as simple as it sounds," Erin mused, her eyes going to one of her father's maps scattered on the table, her brow furrowing in a way that reminded Killian of Emma. "Contact between times is possible but certain criteria have to be met in order to do so – another aspect of time travel you and Rumple researched tirelessly, Regina. In order to communicate with a specific time you have to use a vessel that resides in both times. So far we've only ever known for mirrors to be this vessel. But a simple item in both times isn't enough. You also have to have a powerful talisman from the time you are trying to contact, to help concentrate the magic to the vessel that resides in its time."

"And we need to go to our castle here because the vessel lies there?" asked David. Erin nodded.

"But how can you be certain the object is still there? I'm sure the castle has been plundered by ogres and the like."

Erin looked to her grandmother, a brief flash of sadness crossing her eyes. "It'll be there because it was still in the castle when all of you left Storybrooke and came back to the Enchanted Forest. It still resides there, actually. The mirror we have to use… it's in mom's abandoned nursery."

Mary Margaret's eyes instantly fell to the floor of the cabin and Emma's heart ached for her mother. Images of an over turned crib, toys and animals scattered across the floor, shattered dreams filtered across Emma's mind and she knew Mary Margaret was reliving every single one of them as well. David went to stand up to go to his wife but Mary Margaret, her head still down held out a hand to stop his movements. After a few deep breaths she looked up, blinking the unshed tears back furiously before nodding to the room to continue the discussion.

"What about the powerful talisman you spoke of?" Will interjected from his spot against the cabin wall.

Erin reached down and produced a necklace from inside her white shirt. "That would be this." Between her thumb and index finger lay a peridot ring – the same one that currently rested on Mary Margaret's left hand.

"My ring?" Mary Margaret gasped, her eyes filtering between the ring still firmly on her hand and the one Erin held up.

"It is perhaps _the_ symbol of your and grandpa's True Love, which makes it a very powerful talisman," Erin said as she smiled at her grandmother.

"But there's nothing magical about the ring. It's just my mother's ring," David said.

"An object doesn't have to be magical to be a talisman," Regina said in her magical-authority tone. "All an object needs to be considered a talisman is a special connection. This ring obviously plays a large part in your and Mary Margaret's love story, thus, it's a symbol or talisman of that love. Everyone in the world has a talisman, something they connect with beyond a physical level. And in turn most couples, especially those of True Love, have a talisman that represents their relationship."

Erin nodded her head in agreement. "Exactly. We thought it best to bring this talisman since it resides here in the past as well."

"So what do we do now?" David asked.

Erin looked at her grandfather. "Liam and I will figure out exactly where we are in relation to your and grandma's castle. With the way portals work we shouldn't be far, two days out at the max." She turned to look at Regina. "If you want to rest before –"

"No need," Regina said, cutting her off. "The quicker we get this spell cast and rescue Miss Swan's future self, the quicker I can get back to Henry." Without any preamble she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"You'd think I'd be use to Regina's ability to cut right to the problem by now," Erin muttered, raising one blonde eyebrow in annoyance. "I recommend that the rest of you get some rest while you can. It's been a rather long day for all of us. The crew quarters are more than comfortable."

"We remember the way," David said, giving his granddaughter a smile as he took Mary Margaret's hand and lead her up the ladder.

"Got any rum on this pirate ship?"

Erin looked at her Uncle Will out of the corner of eye. "The barrels outside the crew quarters hold the rum. Try not to get _too_ plastered, Uncle Will."

"Much thanks, lass," Will said and disappeared up the stairs, quickly followed by Elsa. Erin looked to her parents, expecting them to follow the rest of the group but neither moved from their seats, a set of ocean blue and jade green eyes set firmly on her. She mentally sighed. She should have known the past versions of her parents would have more questions, questions they wouldn't want to ask with an audience.

"I'm an open book," she said to both of them, her father's cheeky smug tugging at her lips. Killian and Emma glanced at each other, both knowing the question the other wanted to ask. After a few seconds Emma gave him a small nod to ask first. She knew the question that was burning at the forefront of his mind and for everything he had done for her, everything he had given up for her, he deserved to ask that question first.

"The Jolly Roger." He didn't frame it as a question, didn't elaborate – there was no need to. Erin knew at this point in her parent's timeline her father had recently given up his beloved ship to get to her mother. It was an aspect of their story that as a child she had found enduring, romantic. As an adult with a love of the sea herself she had realized the sacrifice her father had made and it filled her with pride to be this man's daughter – a man who would go to the ends of the world for his family.

"A month or so after everyone's return to the Enchanted Forest you get the ship back."

Killian slowly raised one eyebrow at his future daughter. "I don't see Blackbeard willingly handing her over, lass. Not when the trade we struck was fair"

"Indeed," she said. "He didn't want to hand it over to begin with but when he was faced with the magic of a hormonal Savior and the very pointed end of Prince Charming's sword, he very quickly vacated the ship."

He hadn't been expecting that. "I didn't take back my own ship?!"

She gave him a small smile. "No, dad, you didn't. Upon your return you were content with the Jolly remaining were she was. I think in some way you didn't want mom to feel like you _had _to have it in order to be happy. With everything you had done for Storybrooke and the family up until that moment mom, grandma, and grandpa thought you deserved to at least have the last reminder of Uncle Liam that you had. So mom and grandpa set out and got the ship back from Blackbeard and surprised you with it."

"Your grandfather… David… helped with the process of getting my ship back?"

"Grandpa and you become very close in the future. It's a really sweet… bromance."

Emma couldn't help but snicker at Erin's comment. At Killian's puzzled look she muttered that she would explain it to him later. Knowing the pirate had asked his most pressing question, she looked back to their daughter.

"This morning in the loft you alluded to a massive moment between Killian and me, one that is directly related to whatever happened to him last night…"

Both father and daughter tensed at Emma's words. If he had a heart Killian was positive it would have been beating like mad out of his chest. His blue eyes flashed from Emma to Erin, who refused to look away from her mother's face. Logically he knew, should have known, that Erin and Liam would know about the events that had occurred last night between him and the crocodile. They were from his future – a future in which his heart was clearly not crushed by the little imp – but Emma had no way of knowing what had happened. As far as he knew she had been safely tucked away in her parent's loft while the crocodile stole his heart.

Speaking slowly, picking her words carefully Erin said, "As Liam said this morning what happened to dad last night will directly lead to the most important moment for the two of you. And it's not something we can give you specifics on."

Emma refused to accept that answer. "You've told us a lot of information about the future – the fact we unlock the secrets to time travel, Killian getting his ship back, the prophecy concerning you and Liam – how are those things different than this single moment? Won't we remember all this information once we leave the future? And weren't you hell bent on stopping whatever happened yourself?"

Erin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She should have known her mother wouldn't leave this subject alone. It was a mystery and if there was one thing Emma Jones couldn't leave alone, it was a mystery. While she normally loved her mother's ability to hack away at anything until she revealed the truth, a trait Erin was proud to admit she had gotten from her, in this moment she was inwardly cursing that ability.

"Regina and Rumple are working on memory potions strong enough to wipe your memories after we break you from the ice. However as we've seen in the past, sometimes memory potions don't completely wipe the memory of a person who has traveled _forward_ in time. We don't know why it doesn't work completely. You won't remember meeting me and Liam or anything we have or will do but inklings will remain. It will feel like déjà vu or a daydream to you. We can't risk one of those moments being a detail about a monumental moment and it causing you to make a different choice. As for me trying to stop it… I rarely think before I act, probably why dad insisted Liam come along to keep me in line. I was wrong to even attempt to try to stop it from happening."

"So everything you have told us up until this point…"

"Are details that don't require a choice to be made, nor are they moments that if changed, would unravel the timeline." Erin gave her a mother a very pointed look. "Liam wasn't lying to you this morning. This future moment between you and dad is a pivotal moment for the two of you. _The_ most pivotal moment in your entire story, aside from probably deciding to climb the beanstalk together."

Emma looked to Killian and saw that he was looking at her intently. Her mind was suddenly filled with _I was hoping it would be you_… _I love a challenge_… _Have you ever been in love? _Where would her and her pirate be if she hadn't agreed to be the one to climb the beanstalk with him? Would they have still made that connection in another scenario?

"Is it… is it the moment our relationship changes?"

Killian knew what she was trying to ask – was this pivotal moment Erin kept talking about the moment Emma finally let her walls completely down, when she would accept that she loved him? He knew neither of those had happened until this point but for them to have children in the future, to be happy as far as their children were concerned, it clearly had to have. Erin was still looking at her, clearly weighing the pro and cons to answering her question.

"Aye. But there isn't much more I can say on the matter."

Emma nodded, not fully satisfied but confident that at some point she would find the answers out. Before she could ask anything more Erin stood up and started heading toward the ladder. "You should really get some rest, no way of knowing when the next time we'll have access to beds once we make land for the castle. Use this cabin; it's yours, of course. Liam and I will keep us on course."

"Wait," Emma said, turning around in her chair. "Can two of you really sail this ship by yourselves?"

Erin turned to face her parents, a smirk tugging at her lips. "It wouldn't be the first time Liam and I borrowed the Jolly Roger and sailed it with just the two of us."

Emma raised her eyebrow, albeit not with the finesse Killian or their children could. "And being the children of a pirate what you mean by 'borrow' is actually steal."

Erin laughed at the comment, her green eyes twinkling with untold secrets of just how right her mother's statement was, and answered with an "Aye" as she climbed the ladder to relieve her brother at the helm.

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted Forest<strong>

_**The Future**_

Snow White stood at the entrance to the room, her eyes traveling the intricate design around the door frame. No matter how many times she had walked through this door over the last twenty-six years she was always met with a barrage of emotions. Long ago this room had been a source of immense joy for her, full of hope of things to come. Limitless dreams and unspoken potential filled the room, a promise to the next chapter in her and Charming's life. And then in one night all that had been shattered by a curse.

When they had returned to the Enchanted Forest all those years ago it had been one of the first rooms they had made sure was fixed back up. It had required some of Regina's magic to complete the process in time but the end result had been magnificent – a beautiful room filled with light and all that lost hope from years ago. But no matter how many times she stood in the room amid the various baby toys she always still saw it as she had that night her and Emma had come to it while trying to get back to Storybrooke – destroyed stuffed animals, the over turned crib, the loss of dreams and hope.

Pushing the memory and any lingering emotions aside, she quietly opened the door and slipped inside. It was still early, the sun just starting to peek out of the horizon, bathing the room in a gentle, warm golden light. As quietly as possible she made her way to the ornate crib that sat in the middle of the room. Coming to the crib she couldn't help the smile as she looked down at the sleeping form beneath her nestled under a knitted white blanket. A cascade of raven locks fanned out behind the sleeping girl and unable to resist, Snow gently moved a few stray locks away from the girl's face.

There hadn't been much light in the last twelve days for the Queen of the Enchanted Forest. Twelve days ago Emma had been incased in her ice vault, locked away from any attempts by her family to save her. It had been ten days since they had sent Erin and Liam to the past and it had been the longest ten days of Snow's life. The only way they had known they had arrived safely was when Elsa and Killian had gotten their new memories of seeing them. They had all been elated by the news, a small flame of hope lit that this plan could work, that they could save Emma. Memories had been trickling to Regina, Charming, Killian, and herself of interacting with the children, each new memory keeping the flame of hope alive.

An image of her daughter lying serenely behind a glass wall, unmoving, with a broken Killian sitting vigil next to her flooded Snow's mind and a fresh wave of tears sprang to her eyes. She was so tired of crying. She was sure there wasn't anything left in her and then a moment would catch her and somehow from the depths of her despair, the tears would still come. She was the queen of hope speeches, the first to give it when others couldn't find it in themselves but the last twelve days had zapped even her of her never ending hope. The only light in her darkness lay in the crib below her, innocent and untouched by the evil of this world.

Looking up from the sleeping child her eyes fell to the glass unicorn mobile hanging above the crib. She had been so thankful that upon their return all the items that had been in Rumple's shop had returned to their rightful owners, Emma's unicorn mobile being one of them. Emma had been insistent on hanging it over Erin's crib once Regina had completed the restoration of the nursery, an act that had filled Snow with so much love. And now they hung over the sleeping angel, a family tradition continued.

"Snow?"

Snow turned at the quiet whisper of her name to see Charming walking into the nursery. She smiled at him as she bought a finger to her lips, indicating that the occupant in the crib was still asleep. He slowly made his way to stand next to her, a smile coming to his lips as he looked down at the angelic sight.

Putting his hand on his wife's lower back he whispered, so as not to wake the child, "What are you doing in here?"

Snow gave him a small smile that came no were to reaching her eyes. "I barely slept," she whispered back, her gaze going back to the sleeping child. "I just needed to see her."

"I know what you mean," Charming said, once again looking down at the child. "Sometimes I sneak in here in the middle of the night and just stare at her for hours."

"Being with her is the only thing that gives me hope anymore," Snow whispered, unshed tears stinging her eyes again. Charming brought her into his side, giving a quick kiss to her temple.

"The plan will work, Snow. Erin and Liam will get Emma's past self here and they'll –"

Charming was cut off by the searing pain in his head, one hand reaching up to grasp his head while the other one tightened on the railing of the crib until his knuckles were white. The only thing that kept him from crying out from the pain was the fact he didn't want to wake the child. He felt Snow's hand grip his shoulder as an onslaught of new memories filtered through his brain of standing on the dock at Storybrooke with Erin and Liam, then sat across from Erin in the cabin of the Jolly Roger as she explained how they would contact the future. As the pain and memories subsided he opened his eyes to see Snow almost bent over, holding her own head in her hand.

"Snow?" he hoarsely whispered, his head still giving a dull ache.

"Me too," she replied, slowly standing back up. When she looked at her husband tears were falling down her cheeks. "They're in the Enchanted Forest, Charming."

"I know," he breathed, bringing her into a fierce hug. "It won't be long now until Regina's past self will cast the time spell and they'll be here." He pulled away from her, his hands still gripping her arms. "They will succeed, Snow. We just have to have hope."

"I know," she gasped quietly through the tears. "You should go and let the others know. And check on Killian when you do."

Charming nodded, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. With a final look to the sleeping child he turned and left the nursery. As the door closed Snow turned back to the crib, a small laugh escaping her as she looked down into eyes as blue as the ocean after a storm.

"Well hello there," she cooed, gently picking the child up. She was instantly met with a dazzling smile that filled all the dark corners of Snow's mind with blinding love. With the child resting on her hip she walked to the balcony doors, gently opening one to let in the fresh morning air. She looked down at the little girl in her arms as those blue eyes studied her intently.

"They will succeed," she said, kissing the top of the raven locks. "This family never gives up... no matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted Forest<strong>

_**Present Day**_

_Killian stood in the meadow, his heart racing. Gold stood in front of him in all his Rumplestiltskin glory and holding a red, beating heart in his hand. His laughter cut straight to the pirate's bones. Killian looked down at his feet and saw Emma sprawled on the ground beneath him, her green eyes staring up at him, pleading. He immediately dropped to her, cradling her head against his chest. _

"_Killian…." She gasped out; one of her hands coming up to grab his leather jacket like it was a life line. He looked back up to Gold who was steadily squeezing the beating heart in his hand. Fear and dread coursed through his veins. This couldn't be happening again, not to Emma. He couldn't lose her, not the same way he had lost Milah. _

"_Gold! Stop!"_

"_Sorry, dearie. You stopped her from going into the hat. And this is the price you must pay." _

_Gold's grip on Emma's heart tightened and she gasped in his arms. He looked into her eyes, his vision blurring with tears. _

"_Emma, love, hold on. Your parents will be here soon. Just hold on!"_

"_Killian… I… I can't," she gasped out, her eyes closing against the onslaught of pain. _

"_No, no, no, no. Emma! Emma! I can't lose you too!" His heart, which he had safely guarded for 200 years after Milah's death, was breaking once again. He was going to lose her and there was nothing he could do about it. Another person he loved was going to die in his arms. _

_Emma let go of his leather coat and brought her hand up to his cheek, green eyes found blue ones. She smiled softly at him. "I love you," she whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Before he could answer her eyes fell shut and he felt her body go limp in his arms. _

Killian awoke with a start, bolting up right in the bed. It took him a few terrifying seconds to remember where he was – the Jolly Roger, in the Enchanted Forest, with his future children, on a journey to save Emma's future self. His breathing was labored and he could feel every bead of sweat trickle down his body. Turning in the bed he saw Emma's sleeping form next to him turned toward the wall of the cabin, her blonde locks laid out on the pillow behind her like a halo. Leaning over her he waited until he saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest, signaling the fact that his nightmare had just been that – a horrible nightmare.

Climbing out of bed quietly so as not to wake her he quickly threw on his leather jacket, forgoing the vest that lay across the back of one of the chairs. Slipping into his boots he made his way up the ladder and onto the deck of the ship. After Erin's departure to relieve Liam at the helm he and Emma had sat in his old – or, current – cabin and talked. Both had expressed awe at Erin's magical ability although he could tell there was a hint of hesitation in Emma about their daughter having magic but he knew that only came from the fact his Swan was still uncertain about her own powers. They also agreed that Erin hadn't told them the truth at the town line about the person the Snow Queen had been referring to. Emma saw the classic signs of herself running away, although Erin only seemed to be doing it emotionally, and he saw the same haunted look in his daughter's eyes that he had seen in his own after losing Milah.

They had also talked about this prophecy surrounding Erin and Liam, what the return of the Jolly Roger would mean for his future self, and the fact he had clearly passed his sailing knowledge onto their children. Eventually the conversation had turned toward the one subject he didn't want to talk about – what had happened to him the previous night. She had danced around the subject and he had been able to elude her snuck in questions until Emma being Emma decided enough was enough and had out right asked him what had happened. He sent a prayer to all the gods above and below that Liam had chosen that moment to come into the cabin and had not-so-gently reminded his mother what had happened to him was a part of their pivotal moment and that Killian wasn't allowed to say a word about it.

That had not gone down well with his Swan and had led to a small stand-off between mother and son in which, in the end, the son had won.

Once the sun had started to set he had went up to the deck to make sure Erin and Liam didn't need any assistance while she went below to check on her parents, Elsa, and probably a drunken Will Scarlet. Seeing that his children had everything under control – he swelled with pride seeing Erin stood at the helm, her grip on the wheel strong but relaxed, the grip of an experienced sailor – he had went back below to tackle the biggest problem: sleeping arrangements. He had offered to sleep at the desk and give Emma the bed but she had refused, saying there was no need for him to have an uncomfortable nights rest and there was no need for him to sleep in the crew quarters because, well, it was his cabin. Surely he could behave himself for one night – this remark was met by a waggling of his eyebrows which had resulted in an eye roll from her. To save some modesty since this would be their first time sharing a bed together Emma and simply opted to discard her leather jacket and sweater, sleeping in her pants and one of those white tank tops, a modern invention Killian was more than okay with. He had only shrugged out of his coat and vest, untucking his shirt for some comfort.

As he stepped out on the deck he took a deep breath, the smell of the ocean at night assaulting his senses in the best way. He would never regret trading his ship for the magic bean that had gotten him to Emma but the sea was in his blood and with the wood of the Jolly Roger beneath his feet again and the ocean surrounding him on all sides, he admitted to himself he did miss it. The stars twinkled above him with a brilliance he had rarely seen before and something tugged in him as his eyes swept the familiar constellations, constellations that had guided him all his life.

A full moon hung high in the inky blackness, marking the late hour of about 2 AM. Its light illuminated the deck in a soft silver glow and looking to the helm he saw the broad shoulders of Liam at the wheel. Blue eyes met blue eyes over the expanse of the deck and Liam gave the smallest of nods to his father, somehow knowing Killian didn't want conversation at that moment. He made his way to the railing and braced his hand against the all too familiar wood, gazing out over the blackness of the ocean. The nightmare still lingered in his mind and it took everything within him not to bolt back below and check to make sure Emma was still okay.

But he knew she was okay. She wasn't the one missing a heart and in danger from the bloody crocodile. He bought his hand up to absently rub his chest where his heart should be. He was still amazed that even without it beating within the love he felt for Emma, for the future children who clearly were the best of him and her. He was sure the crocodile had something to do with that. After all, what suffering would there be for Killian if he didn't feel his emotions fully anymore? And the crocodile was all about maximizing his suffering.

At the sound of gentle footsteps behind him he turned to see Erin slowly making her way to him. She had traded out her mother's future red jacket, stored in safety in one of the trunks in the captain's cabin for a long, black leather coat that very much resembled his own pirate coat, but more feminine. He also noted the addition to a sword on her side and he was struck by the fact the Snow Queen had named her aptly. She exuded the essence of a pirate princess perfectly. She came to stand beside him at the railing, a brief smile thrown his way before her gaze looked out over the ocean.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Aye," he said. "I'm sure it has to do with getting use to sleeping on the water again."

Erin eyed her father out of the corner of her eye. "No, that isn't it. You've never had a problem with falling asleep on the ocean. You prefer it over sleeping any were else." Bloodyhell, Killian had to give it to the lass, she knew him well. Turning her gaze back out to the ocean Erin let the silence stretch between them before speaking again.

"It has to do with your heart – or lack thereof."

He wasn't really shocked. He had guessed Erin knew of his current predicament from the earlier conversation with Emma but to have her voice it unnerved him more than a little. His blue eyes searched her all too familiar face, thinking she looked even more like Swan in that moment with the wind off the ocean whipping her hair behind her.

"So you know." Erin threw him what could only be one of Emma's _really?_ looks.

"As I said earlier dad, what happened to you last night plays a major role in your and mom's pivotal moment. It's a detail of your story I've heard since I was a child."

"Aye… at least I know the crocodile doesn't succeed with his plans, since the proof I survive is standing in front of me."

"Yes, it all works out in the end. But that doesn't mean the danger wasn't very real," Erin mumbled, her mind retracing the familiar details of her parent's story. "Rumple may not have succeeded but he came bloody close to it."

Killian nodded as they fell into silence again, both their eyes going back to the ocean. He didn't need her to elaborate to know that while he would eventually escape the crocodile's newest scheme that whatever would transpire would put him dangerously close to dying. He didn't need a crystal ball into the future to predict how almost dying would affect Emma, not after her admission in the streets of Storybrooke that she couldn't lose him like everyone else she had been with. And yet somehow his near death wouldn't send her walls shooting back up but crashing down, eventually leading them to the beautiful woman stood next to him and the dashing man currently steering the Jolly Roger.

"Are we happy?"

Erin visibly started at her father's quiet question, turning to see the quiet pleading and insecurity in his blue eyes. She had to remind herself that this version of her father still had many of his own scars to heal, that at this point in time her mother's feelings for him weren't as clear as they were in the future. She gave him a small smile; one she hoped was full of encouragement.

"We are, especially you and mom. We're all happy… when not dealing with ice witches of course." This pulled a chuckle from Killian, and a little of the insecurity that had filled his eyes diminished. "After all, it is because of you and mom that I know what love is."

Killian furrowed his eyebrows. "How?"

"Because of the way you've looked at each other every day of my life."

A smile tugged at Killian's lips at his daughter's words before his face became serious again, a measure of that insecurity returning to his eyes.

"Am I a good father?"

She moved closer to her father then, placing a comforting hand over his brace. He realized for the first time that neither of his children seemed to be afraid of the hook, simply accepting it as a part of their father. He slowly bought his eyes up to look into her eyes, green eyes that were so vividly like Swan's.

"You're wonderful," she said, Emma's bright smile breaking on her face. "The best father there is."

He chuckled. "The best? David may take offense to that statement, love."

Erin laughed. "Grandpa is an amazing grandfather and I wouldn't trade him for the world. But you are the best, dad. You were there for every skinned knee, every one of grandma's insufferable balls, my sword fighting lessons, every bedtime story… you were there, even during the darker moments. And the darker moments are when I needed you most and you never let me down."

Killian saw the subtle change in Erin's features as she mentioned the darker moments, that all too familiar pain flashing across her green eyes. It went as quickly as it came but he wasn't going to let it go this time. Erin had clearly experienced something dark in her life and despite only having known her a day, everything in him was screaming to try to fix it, to sooth that haunting pain out of her eyes. Before he could ask her though there came the distinct sound of muffled footsteps. Looking behind them they saw David slowly making his way toward them, a look of embarrassment filtering across his face as he realized he was interrupting a private moment between father and daughter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I couldn't sleep and thought you and Liam could use a small break."

Erin smiled at her grandfather. "It's okay, grandpa. I just came back from a small nap but I'm sure Liam would appreciate the break."

David nodded, starting towards the helm. "You coming, Hook?'

Killian started to protest, determined to get to the bottom of what dark moment haunted Erin, but the look the prince was giving him left him no choice. "Aye," he drawled out, clearly not happy about being pulled away from the moment with his daughter. He gave Erin one of his dazzling smiles and a quick squeeze of his hand before following the prince. Liam raised an eyebrow when he saw his father and grandfather making their way toward the wheel, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Figured you and Erin both could use a break," David said as way of an explanation as he came to stand next to his grandson. Liam looked between his grandfather and father, sensing the tension and realizing when I private talk was going to be needed. He nodded, stepping away so David could take hold of the wheel. With a brief smile of encouragement to his father he made his way down the deck toward the crew quarters. Killian leaned against the railing, hooking the thumb of his good hand into his belt. Whatever the prince had to say he could say in his own time.

After a few minutes of silence, with his eyes trained ahead, David finally spoke. "So, you and my daughter."

"I thought we already covered this that night at the town line," Killian said with as much cockiness as he could.

David remained staring ahead, his jaw clenched, moving the wheel ever so slightly. "That was before your future children dropped into our lives."

Killian sighed. He didn't know what the prince's game plan was here, truly. There were only so many 'stay away from my daughter' speeches one man could handle, even a 200 year old pirate. Pinching the bridge of his nose he said, "Look, _mate_. I'm well aware of your disapproval of me. And I'm sure you had grander plans for your daughter than her ending up the mother of a pirate's children. But there isn't anything more I can say to you about my intentions with Emma that I haven't already. Erin and Liam were a shock to Emma and I as well."

For the first time since taking the wheel from Liam David looked at Killian, studying the man in front of him. He was a pirate, yes, but even David had to reluctantly agree that the former ruthless pirate captain was a changed man. Or maybe he never really was that man, maybe he had just been… lost. A dormant memory flashed through his mind in that moment of him and another prince sat around a campfire, the other prince's words echoing in his mind. _"I'd go to the end of the world for her… or time."_

"I never had any grand plans for Emma." At Killian's raised eyebrow he continued. "I never got the chance, Hook. Moments after she was born I had to fight my way down a corridor with her in one arm and put her in a wardrobe, hoping beyond anything that she would one day find us. Then she did, and she was all grown up. And even with having missed everything I'm filled with this primal need to protect her, to insure that her heart is never again broken. It's not that I disapprove of you Hook, although there are many reasons to, it's about making sure she is happy. Her happiness is my only grand plan. Can you understand that?"

Killian was left speechless by the prince's words. It wasn't a 'you'll never get my daughter' speech, not even a 'stay away from my daughter' speech – it was one father to another, begging for understanding. And suddenly Killian did. He may not have to put Erin in a magical wardrobe in the future but she had popped into his life, in this instance, a grown woman with him having no part in her upbringing. And despite that, despite having no prior knowledge that there was even a possibility of Erin's existence, Killian had been filled with that same primal need to protect her at all costs. He put himself in David's shoes in that moment and he realized what the prince was truly trying to say – it didn't matter what he had wanted, it didn't matter about approving or disapproving (because really, no man would ever be good enough), all that mattered was her happiness. Killian found himself looking out over the deck of the Jolly Roger to find Erin who still stood by the railing, her eyes turned out to the night surrounding them.

"Aye, mate," he mumbled. "I understand."

* * *

><p>Emma woke to bright sunlight bathing the cabin. Blinking her eyes she quickly turned in the narrow bed to discover the other side empty. She looked to the chair were Killian had hung his coat the previous night to find it empty. <em>He must have gotten up early<em>, she thought. Disentangling herself from the plush red blanket – it was seriously the softest thing she had ever slept under in her entire life – she swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes, her mind filtering through the last twenty-four hours.

After talking with Killian for a few hours about the kids and once again being shut down from finding out what exactly had happened to him the night before by an extremely stubborn son – she seriously wasn't sure if Liam got it from her or Killian – she had went below deck to check over everyone. She found Will passed out in the hallway, reeking of rum. She found her parents and Elsa already in the crew quarters, the former already tucked into one of the beds fast asleep. David and Mary Margaret had been sat on different beds facing each other, conversing quietly so as not to wake the Arendelle Queen. They immediately looked up as Emma had entered and David, being the ever perceptive man that he was, had quickly made an excuse about getting the drunken thief out of the hallway. With a quick kiss to Emma's forehead he was out the door and she had taken the seat he had been in, facing her mother. Emma placed her head in her hands as she remembered her conversation with her mother.

"_How are you?"_

_Emma had all but snorted at her mother's question. "I'm fine, if fine is an appropriate word for when you have two grown children suddenly drop into your life."_

_Mary Margaret had simply nodded. "It's a lot to process, I'm sure. Especially considering your… well, your… involvement with Hook."_

_Her involvement with Hook… her mother would say that since Emma had really not made an effort to fully express what Killian was to her. Which she really couldn't do since even she wasn't sure._

"_I think it's safe to say it's more than an involvement, mom – what with the two grown kids from the future and all."_

_Mary Margaret tilted her head in that way that Emma knew a deep conversation was about to occur. "Is it more than an involvement now? Taking the grown kids from the future out of the equation I mean."_

_Emma bit her lip, looking to the floor of the cabin. "I think it is."_

"_You think?"_

_Emma sighed. "It's… complicated, as is everything in my life, apparently. He's done a lot for me… for us. Between Neverland, Zelena's time portal, bringing me and Henry back from New York..." She paused, debating about whether to divulge the next bit to her mother. "Did you know he traded the Jolly Roger for a magic bean to get to me when I was in New York?'_

_Mary Margaret's eyes widened considerably. "Really?"_

"_Yeah," Emma whispered. "Without a second thought he gave up what had been his home for 200 hundreds."_

"_Well," Mary Margaret said, really at a loss for words. The enormity of Hook's sacrifice was not lost on her. "Do you have feelings for him?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you love him?"_

_Emma could feel her cheeks redden a little at her mother's forward question. "I don't know. I do care about him, more than friendship, but I don't know if it's love. I honestly can't see myself ever getting to that point."_

"_Why not?"_

_Emma had never opened up to her mother this much before but being confronted with Erin and Liam had broken a wall down. And she found herself wanting to open up to her mother very much. "I've been hurt in the past and as I'm sure you know, it's hard for me to trust. There are just so many walls up and Killian and I are just now figuring out what… this is between us. And suddenly there are two kids who are ours standing in front of me – grown children – and I don't know how to feel about that. I feel something toward them, that's automatic. I felt the same thing when Henry found me but I knew he was out there in the world. Erin and Liam are no were near being thought of."_

_Mary Margaret nodded in understanding. "I may not know what it's like for a child you weren't even thinking about to pop up but I know how difficult it is to suddenly be confronted with an adult child."_

_Emma blinked at her mother. Of course if anyone would understand some of what Emma was currently going through, it would be her mother. Her mother who shortly after giving birth to her had to say good-bye, only to see her daughter again twenty-eight years later as a grown woman. Emma chuckled internally at the absurdity of how she had ended up walking in her mother's shoes somewhat. _

"_Well," Mary Margaret said when Emma didn't reply. "I know you feel like right now you'll never get to that point with Hook but clearly at some point you do. It's something to look forward to, right?"_

"_Maybe," Emma mumbled. Her eyes came up to meet those of her mother. "Something happened to him the night Erin and Liam came, after he left the loft."_

"_What?"_

_Emma shook her head. "I don't know. I woke up in the middle of the night to find Erin trying to sneak out to stop it. Liam wouldn't let her though because apparently whatever happened to him is directly related to our 'big moment' which is when our relationship changes."_

"_Well, then you know what you have to do, right?" When Emma just continued to look at her mother Mary Margaret gave her a small smile, leaning over to place a comforting hand on Emma's knee. _

"_You just have to have hope, Emma."_

Emma's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the violent shaking of the ship. Hearing the sudden thudding of boots above her and the distinct voices of her father, Killian, and Liam shouting coming from the open hatch, she jumped up and hurriedly shoved her boots on and grabbed her coat. Taking the ladder steps two at a time, made more difficult by the continuous shaking of the ship, she came out on the deck to a maelstrom.

Killian and her father stood at the wheel, it taking their combined strength to even remotely keep the ship upright against the shaking. Erin and Liam were stood on the lower deck, arms entwined around robes to keep them upright. Will was desperately holding onto the mast. As Emma grabbed the railing in front of the helm to keep her balance she saw a lone, black tentacle come up from the side of the sheep.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Will shouted above the thrashing of the ship. Emma heard Liam curse and turning her head to her children she saw the both of them looking in the direction of the tentacle, now having been joined by another, recognition flashing on both their faces.

"What is going on?" Mary Margaret yelled as her and Elsa came from the crew quarters, holding on to each other to keep from sprawling along the deck. Two more tentacles had made an appearance over the ship's railing.

Liam turned to his sister. "You have to call him, Erin!"

Erin shook her head, her eyes locked on her brother. "We don't even know that he can come!"

Liam cursed again; Emma was sure over his sister's stubbornness more than their current situation. "You know he can, Em! He isn't bound by the laws of time or realms like the rest of us. If you call, he will come!"

"There has to be another way!" Whoever they were talking about Erin was clearly not comfortable bringing him into the situation. Emma saw Liam grit his teeth, his blue eyes flashing.

"You know there isn't Erin! Neither you nor mom are powerful enough to get rid of her and you know she will stop at nothing to take this ship down!"

Emma could clearly see the emotional war going on inside her daughter. When another tentacle came over the ship she heard Erin mutter "Bloody hell" before flinging her left hand out toward the side. A pulse of white light shot out, rippling over the ocean's surface. Before anyone could question what was going on the source of the tentacles came fully over the railing, and Emma found her jaw dropping.

On the deck of the Jolly Roger stood a woman, from her waist down was the writhing, black tentacles while her upper half was that of a slender, young woman whose modesty was barely protected by the two large black seashells that covered her breasts. Her skin was almost light gray, her short, white hair sticking straight up as if she had been electrocuted. A simple shell necklace hung about her neck and her bright red lips were split into a menacing grin.

Ursula. The damn villain from Disney's _The Little Mermaid_ was currently stood on the deck. One day Emma wouldn't be so shocked when people like this showed up in the flesh.

"Well, well, well," Ursula cooed, her tentacles continuing to move. Her too-bright green eyes scanned the ship's occupants. "What have we here?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Sea Witch," Erin growled. Ursula's attention immediately snapped to her, her head tilting to the side.

"You don't belong here. I can practically _smell_ how out of place you are," she all put purred, her tongue running out to lick her lower lip, as if she could taste the air around her.

"We have nothing you'd want!" Liam shouted at the half woman.

Ursula laughed, a high pitched laugh that reminded Emma of someone who should have been in an insane asylum. "Oh, but there is young sailors. You may not belong here but you are absolutely brimming with power. And it's a power I must have!"

Faster than anyone could react one of Ursula's tentacles shot out, grasping Erin around one of her ankles and yanking her toward the sea villain. Killian shouted Erin's name, practically clearly the railing in front of the helm in one single leap to get to his daughter. David was already half way down, sword drawn. Emma tried to bring her own magic up but once again felt it hit that internal wall, the act almost stealing her breath away. Elsa tried freezing the tentacle currently wrapped around Erin's ankle but Ursula simply laughed, easily breaking the ice. Will and Mary Margaret were frantically searching for a weapon of any kind as Liam threw himself across the deck, managing to grab hold of the collar of Erin's leather coat but unable to stop the pull of the tentacle.

"Let her go, Ursula."

And as sudden as everything had started everyone stopped, even Ursula's tentacle halting its progress across the deck, all eyes trained on the newcomer. He stood by the railing on the opposite side of the ship to Ursula, and Emma had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining the man stood before them. He was tall, dressed in what could only be described as a military uniform that was faded with age. A head of curly brown hair was barely visible beneath the overly large hat – of a high rank Emma assumed – and his blue eyes, eyes that tugged at familiarity to her, stared with an aged wisdom and bottomless power at Ursula. Emma barely heard the sharp intake of breath from Killian.

"Davy Jones!" Ursula snarled, her green eyes flashing into shades of brilliant blue.

"Let her go," he repeated, his voice echoing with untold power.

"How are you here? No one has the power to call you from the depths of the ocean!"

Davy Jones smirked at the woman's words, a smirk that had Emma feeling like she was seeing déjà vu. "Now that isn't completely true, Ursula. There's one way I can be called from the ocean, and it's by someone of my blood line." Davy Jones' piercing blue eyes fell from Ursula to Erin.

"No matter how reluctant my granddaughter may make the call."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ah, Ursula. Slightly altered her appearance from that of the Disney version but I'm sure we all can agree it's still better than the crap the Ursula in OUAT is wearing. <strong>

**And I am a firm believer that you can't have a pirate on your show named Killian Jones and his father NOT be Davy Jones. I mean, come on!**

**And yes... Time War... I wear my Whovian badge with pride!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Son of Davy Jones

**Author's Note: **

**This took longer than I expected to write because last week I decided to catch the bloody flu and felt like death warmed over for about four days. The week off work was nice though!**

**I've made a slight tweak to Erin and Liam's timeframe. Originally they were 24 during this story but because of some things I want to happen later on, I aged them to 26 so they are from 28 years in the future now. **

**And in case it wasn't obvious, anytime there is a flash forward to the future all current Storybrooke residents will be referred to as their Enchanted Forest persona (ie Mary Margaret will be called Snow, David will be called Prince Charming, etc.) The obvious exceptions to this will be Emma and Killian. Figured that would be the easiest way to do it for when our time traveling group encounter their future counterparts – because what is a good time traveling fic if they don't?**

**Couple of guest reviews I wanted to answer:**

**Guest**** – **_**"Well thank rumple that killian is missing a heart because with all these happening to him (kids, jolly, davy) he was sure to have a heart attack from the shock lol"**_

**I laughed out loud so hard at this review. So funny but you're right! Poor Killian's heart may not have been able to handle all this, haha**

**Guest****: **_**"Very good chapter, but About ursula, I like the actress and how she looks with hair and all, It's just green? ursula's color is purple, morgana's is green"**_

**I don't mind the actress, at all, it's just the outfit they have her in. To me it just looks ridiculous and I think the awesome costume department could have come up with something much better. I much preferred how they portrayed Regina as 'Ursula' a few seasons back.**

**As always I hope you enjoy and reviews/follows/favorites make my day and feed the muse!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: The Son of Davy Jones<span>**

Emma felt like she had been hit with one of those ridiculous, oversized mallets from Saturday morning cartoons. "Gran—granddaughter?" But how could that be? David was Emma's father, which made him Erin's grandfather. The only way this Davy Jones character could be Erin's grandfather was if… _Killian_.

And just like that Emma felt all the air leave her body.

Killian… he was Killian's father. Her eyes swept the deck of the Jolly Roger until she found him standing a few feet away from her, his entire body rigid, his eyes focused on the imposing figure that was Davy Jones. She quickly made her way to him around a shocked Mary Margaret and confused Elsa, quickly taking his hand in hers. He squeezed her hand, his rings painfully digging into her skin like they did back at the Storybrooke docks. Davy Jones was Killian's father, the man who had fled in the middle of the night, abandoning his son. Emma's heart hurt for that little blue eyed boy all those centuries ago and a wave of hatred for the man standing before them swelled within her.

"So this little morsel that is positively _brimming_ with power is of your blood line Jones?" Ursula purred, licking her lips as her eyes flashed back to their vivid green color. "No wonder her power is practically seeping out of her!"

"You know my power is not the kind that is passed down by blood, Ursula," Davy Jones said, taking calculated steps toward the sea witch. "My power can only be passed on through an act of free will. My granddaughter is of no concern to you. Let her go."

Ursula's tentacle tightened its hold on Erin's ankle. "On the contrary, Jones, your granddaughter's power is my concern. I can't just ignore the vast power that is coursing through her."

Davy Jones's blue eyes – eyes Emma now recognized were shared with his son and grandson – flashed in the early morning light. "Oh, but you can, Ursula. And you will. I will not ask you again."

Ursula seemed to flinch at his words, the unbridled power in his voice giving her pause. Her green eyes flickered from Davy Jones down to the girl at the end of her tentacle, Erin's jade eyes fixed on Ursula's, unblinking and unafraid. The power coming off this young girl was unlike any she had felt before and Ursula craved to take it as her own. But the power that was Davy Jones was one even Ursula was not willing to cross in order to sedate her craving. With a sneer of her red lips her tentacle unwrapped from the young girl's leg.

"Wise decision, Ursula. Now leave, and know that they can call upon me at any time should you try again."

Snarling the sea witch took one last look at Erin before turning and disappearing over the side of the ship. After the rocking of the _Jolly Roger_ subsided from Ursula's retreat beneath the ocean waves, Davy Jones's blue eyes turned to Erin who was in the process of standing up.

"Erin—"

"Don't!" she snapped, her green eyes flashing at the imposing figure before her. "I don't want to hear a word you have to say."

Emma saw Davy Jones physical still at his granddaughter's words, his eyes closing in what she saw as emotional pain before they reopened, the once bright blue now dark like the bottomless ocean. "Normally I'd adhere to a lady's request, especially when the lady in question is my own granddaughter. But I can't help but notice your current predicament." His eyes flashed over to the clearly younger versions of his son and daughter-in-law in their strange clothing. "Care to explain why you and your brother are twenty-eight years in the past?"

Erin's jaw clenched. "It's none of your business what we are doing here."

"On the contrary, lass, it is very much my business. Both of you should know the ramifications of tampering with a timeline—"

"Do not lecture us on ramifications of timelines," Liam growled, coming to stand beside his sister. Emma saw her son's normal calm exterior slipping, revealing that while he didn't have the same amount of hatred for the man standing before them that Erin did, there was still no love lost between grandson and grandfather. "We know what we are doing and as Erin said, it's none of your business."

"I'm done with this," Erin muttered, her long coat swishing in the wind as she turned and headed back toward the wheel.

"You can't run from this, Erin. I'm your grandfather—"

Erin whirled back around, her green eyes flashing as she strode back across the deck, coming within inches of Davy Jones. "You are not my grandfather! He," at this she pointed behind her toward David, his sword still drawn, "is my grandfather! _He_ stood next to our father to defend us the night we were born. _He_ was there every single day of our lives, through every skinned knee and sword fighting lesson. _He _was there the day I lost—" she faltered, taking a deep, shuddering breath. Her eyes briefly flickered to her mother and father, hoping neither of them had caught her almost admission. "My grandfather, _Prince Charming_, has been there for us through everything. You, Davy Jones, have never been there for us. So do not think simply because you are our father's father that it makes you, in any way, our grandfather! Because being a grandfather is so much more than simply sharing blood."

"Erin," Davy Jones began, her words clearly affecting him. Before he could continue though Erin was shaking her head, her eyes like hard jade orbs.

"You _abandoned_ our father for power, Davy Jones! Power was more important to you than your own son! You are no better than the Dark One and I will never consider you my grandfather." She turned on her heel then, her strides long and purposeful as she passed her brother and grandfather. Without looking back she shouted, "You are dismissed, Davy Jones!" before she disappeared down the hatch that lead to the captain's cabin.

A deep silence enveloped the deck as Erin went below, the only sound the gentle lapping of the waves against the hull. Emma looked to Killian and once again her heart broke for him. His blue eyes were as hard as stone and unmoving from the figure of the man who abandoned him centuries ago, apparently for an unholy power. She gave his hand what she hoped was a comforting squeeze and felt his hand tighten around hers in response.

Suddenly there was a thunderous, whirling noise and the wind picked up unnaturally, whipping Emma's long locks about her face. Everyone looked out to the side of the ship to see a swirling vortex forming atop the waves. Davy Jones looked out to the vortex, a brief flash of sadness crossing his handsome features before he turned back to his grandson.

"Liam…."

Liam squared his shoulders, his own blue eyes flashing, his jaw clenching. "While I don't hold the same level of hatred for you that Erin does, I can still hold a grudge just as fierce. You've been dismissed back to the depths of the ocean, Davy Jones. Don't turn your back on the power you gave everything up for now."

The wind picked up, becoming a screeching gale as the vortex intensified. Davy Jones nodded his head slightly realizing that even if he wanted to continue the conversation with his grandson, he couldn't ignore his dismissal. He was tied to the depths of the ocean just as surely as the Dark One was tied to his dagger. His bright blue eyes scanned the faces of the deck, finally coming to rest on the rigid form of his son. A familiar pang of guilt, one harbored for centuries tugged at him as he looked into the all too familiar blue eyes that reflected hate, confusion, and abandonment. He knew this version of his son hadn't encountered him yet, hadn't discovered that the father that abandoned him as a child had done so to claim the power of the ocean and all the trappings it entailed.

Whatever his grandchildren were doing in the past, he hoped they knew what they were doing.

With a swish of his coat he disappeared, the wind and vortex immediately dying as he did. No one moved after Davy Jones's departure, their eyes riveted to the spot where the sea legend had stood. Will broke the silence by voicing what everyone on the deck was thinking, save Liam.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

Liam sighed, running a hand through his dark locks. "Long story."

"I think it's a story we need to hear," Mary Margaret said as she came to stand next to David.

Liam looked to his father and at seeing the myriad of questions and emotions reflected in Killian's eyes, nodded. "Since the beginning of time there has always been someone to take the souls of the dead to the other side, a ferryman of sorts. In most cultures he's depicted as just that – a ferryman in a hooded robe, bringing souls to the afterlife via boat. Other cultures, such as the one of our dear Aunt Elsa, the ferrymen are actually women called Valkyries who take the most heroic of souls to Valhalla. Sailors have their own mythology of a man who captains a ghost ship, ferrying all souls lost at sea to the other side. That ferryman is Davy Jones in the sailing world."

"But the mythology of Davy Jones is as old as the tales of the Valkyrie, which go back as far as I know, centuries," Elsa began. "How is the man we saw Killian's father when stories of him span back to the beginning of time?"

Liam absently ran a thumb along his lower lip. "The position of the ferryman of souls lost at sea is one that is passed on, albeit it very rarely. Only a handful of people have held the position since time and mythology began. When a person accepts the position it works very similar to the succession of the Dark One – there's no dagger with a new name etched into it but when a new ferryman takes the helm his name is automatically replaced in the legends, as if it were only ever him. Even sailors who had told stories with the previous ferryman's name automatically start using the name of the new captain – it's the power behind the position."

"How did Killian's father become the ferryman of sailor's souls?" Mary Margaret asked. Liam looked to his father, silently asking him how much of his past he was comfortable divulging. In Liam's time the entire family knew about Davy Jones abandoning Killian as a young boy but at this point in time the only person who knew the pirate's painful past was Emma. Killian gave the smallest nod to his son, instantly understanding the unspoken question.

"When dad was a boy Davy Jones fled in the middle of the night because he was a wanted man. But avoiding capture wasn't his only motivation. A few days before he abandoned dad the previous ferryman had let Davy see him – generally only those who have passed on are able to see the ferryman, the only glimpse of him the living ever see are of his ghost ship, the _Flying Dutchman_ – and had offered him the position. Apparently Dave had seen a glimpse of the power the position held and couldn't resist."

David and Mary Margaret's eyes briefly flickered to Killian, still stood rigidly on the deck of his ship, his hand firmly clasped in their daughter's hand. At the same time they both realized why the pirate was able to understand their daughter on a level they never could – both of them had been abandoned. David and Mary Margaret may not have done it intentionally or had any choice in the matter but at the end of the day, Emma had been abandoned. And Killian knew that pain all too well and David and Mary Margaret saw it – the connection Emma and Killian had – was the meeting of two souls who shared similar wounds.

"How did we find out he was Killian's father?" Emma asked, bringing her free hand up to comfortably rub Killian's leather clad arm.

"When we were eight a quest took us to the Isle of Souls. We were in search of someone who was trying to find a way to open a portal to the afterlife – typical family adventure. While we were there dad, grandpa, and Erin ran into Davy Jones." Liam knew he should divulge the rest of the story of who else his father encountered on that fateful day but his father had already sustained enough shock for one day, no need to give the man without a heart currently a heart attack.

Killian's brows knitted in confusion. "What did he mean by someone of his blood line could call him?"

"He is bound by his power to the ocean and can't come from the other side unless he is ferrying souls. The only exception to that is a member of his bloodline can summon him – it's a 'perk' of his power so to speak."

"Gods, I need more rum to deal with this bloody family tree," Will muttered.

* * *

><p>Erin stormed down the ladder into her father's cabin, anger radiating off her so much her magic sparked in her palms. How <em>dare<em> that man even suggest he was her grandfather! Yes, biologically he was her grandfather but he was not in every way that counted. No, her mother's father, Prince Charming, was her grandfather and the only one she claimed. Stalking to her father's desk she sat behind it, briefly closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to try to reign in her magic. Her mother's words from one of her first magic lessons floated through her mind – _Your magic is tied to your emotions, Erin. While you can utilize that to help focus your magic it can quickly lead to severe consequences if you can't control those emotions. _

Feeling the anger for the man who abandoned her father still bubbling beneath the surface she wrenched open the top left drawer of her father's desk without opening her eyes, reaching in to grasp the familiar and well-worn flask her father kept in there. Popping the lid she took a long pull and as the rum burnt a familiar, delicious path down her throat she let her mind wander back to that moment all those years ago that her father's world had been turned upside down.

_They were bone weary and tired. Regina's magic had been able to point them in the direction of the Isle of Souls but g__etting there had been a battle in itself. Frigid temperatures, sailing in blackness so dark they couldn't tell were the sky began and the ocean ended, and battling the unholy beings that guarded this side left all of them ready to just collapse. But the journey wasn't finished yet. They may have finally made it to the island, the way point for souls going from the land of the living to the afterlife, but they still had to find Jafar and stop him from opening the portal between the two worlds._

_Erin looked around at her family as they made their way down the main street of the only town on the island. Her father held her in his arms, her small arms wrapped securely around his neck, the familiar smell of leather and sea filling her senses. Her mother walked next to them, her long blonde locks blowing in the wind, her brother Liam sitting firmly on her hip, his head resting on their mother's shoulder as he slumbered. Her grandparents walked a few feet in front of them, hands interlocked but Erin noticed the firm grip her grandfather's free hand held on the hilt of his sword. Uncle Will was behind them, his brown eyes constantly roaming the street and buildings as they walked. They were all tired, so ready for this adventure to be over with so they could go back home and continue with their lives. _

_Erin looked out at the town, her eyes instantly landing on a ship at the docks. It was the biggest ship there – weathered with age, her purple sails tattered with usage. "Daddy, look!" Killian looked to were his daughter was pointing and smirked when he saw the ship. Of course Erin would find a pirate ship in the middle of them trying to stop another villain from ending the world – she was the daughter of a pirate, after all. _

"_Aye, lass, that's the __**Flying Dutchman**__."_

_Charming looked over his shoulder at his son-in-law. "You know the ship, Killian?"_

"_Aye, every sailor knows that ship. She belongs to Davy Jones, the ferryman who takes sailors who die at sea across to the other side. Myth holds that if a sailor sees her purple sails it's a foretelling of doom. Her crew are all departed sailors, bound into service by Davy Jones to aide him in ferrying the souls across."_

_Erin looked to her father, her jade green eyes wide with wonderment. "Can we see her up close?"_

"_See what you've started," Emma muttered, looking at her husband out of the corner of her eye. The man knew Erin loved ships as much as he did and hung on to every word he said about them. Of course she would want to see a ghost ship up close – her daughter was too much like her older brother sometimes for her own good. _

_Killian chuckled at his wife's words. She may curse him for indulging in Erin's love for all things pirate but inwardly she adored the fact their daughter was fascinated by anything to do with her father's lineage. "I don't know, lass. Maybe next time…."_

_Erin pouted, a look that screamed Killian Jones if Emma had ever seen one, a look she knew her husband was never able to say no to. "Please momma? Please, please, pllleeeaassseeee!"_

_Snow laughed in front of them, knowing her daughter was fighting a losing battle when it came to the ship obsessed princess. "Maybe you could use the side trip to our advantage? If this Davey Jones ferries souls he may have information on where Jafar is. And right now we could use all the information we can get if we want to make it home in time for the Yule Ball."_

"_Gods forbid we miss the Yule Ball," Will mumbled, earning him a stern look from the Queen of the Enchanted Forest and a laugh from Emma. She loved her mother, she truly did, but she swore Snow made up reasons sometimes just to throw a ball. It was like the woman was trying to make up for thirty years of missed balls – which, she probably was. _

"_That's not a bad idea," Charming said. "I'll go with Killian and Erin, why don't the rest of you go and find us some rooms. We know Jafar is somewhere on this island, no need for us not to get at least one good night's sleep before we start trekking again."_

"_Yay! We're going to see a ghost ship!"_

_Emma smiled at the unbridled joy on her daughter's face. She leaned up and placed a kiss on Killian's cheek, mumbling for him to be careful. He simply smiled back at his wife, his wink letting her know that as long as he had Erin he wouldn't do anything too stupid. The group split with Charming, Killian, and Erin heading toward the docks. The closer they got to the ghost ship the more Erin seemed to vibrate with anticipation. She admired the intricate figurehead of the goddess Brizo, protector of sailors and how it seemed the figure of the goddess was breaking away from the ship to lead the way to those sailors who needed aide. _

_As they came up to the ship a young boy, no older than fourteen or fifteen, appeared. "What can I do for ye?"_

_Charming straightened his shoulders, every inch of him exuding the air of King of the Enchanted Forest. "We'd like to speak to your captain. We're looking for someone and we were hoping he might have some information on him."_

_The boy studied the three of them intently, his hazel eyes lingering on Killian for more than a few seconds before nodding curtly. "Of course, Captain Jones is always willing to help those in need. If you'll wait here on the deck, I'll go and fetch him from below." Charming and Killian both nodded their heads in thanks, taking the last few steps until they were stood on the deck of the __**Flying Dutchman**__. _

"_You know," Killian began, "It's more than a little unnerving to be stood on this deck and, well, __**not**__ be in Davy Jones's locker."_

_Charming chuckled at his son-in-law. "The great Captain Hook isn't superstitious, is he?"_

_Killian threw the prince his infamous smirk. "I'm a sailor first and foremost, mate. We're all superstitious, especially when it comes to this ship."_

_As her father and grandfather talked Erin let her eyes roam across the deck. The ship was well crewed, in a quick tally she counted at least fifteen sailors on the deck in the middle of various tasks and she was sure there were more below. Since they were in the Isle of Souls the crew was solidified, not at all see through like you would expect a ghost crew to be. That thought had Erin pouting to herself. As she continued to scan the deck she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she suddenly had the unmistakable feeling like she was being watched. She quickly searched the deck for the source, eventually finding it. _

_He was a young man, very handsome, with tousled brown curls and something about his face screamed familiarity to Erin. He was leaning against the mast of the ship, arms crossed over his chest, clad in a naval uniform that reminded her of the uniforms of her grandfather's navy. His dark blue eyes were darting at an almost feverish pace between her and Killian, a gleam of something lighting up his eyes. Erin furrowed her brows. If there was one thing she knew from being the daughter of the Savior and Captain Hook, it was that any time someone paid her extra close attention it never ended well. _

"_Daddy?"_

"_What is it, my love?"_

_She looked into her father's too-blue eyes. "That man over there won't stop staring at us." Killian frowned, his eyes instantly sweeping the deck._

"_Were?" _

"_He's over by the mast," she whispered in his ear. She felt her father's head turn in the direction of the mast and his entire body stiffened, his breath hitching as his arms tightened around her. Charming saw the body shift in the pirate and turned to him, a look of concern on his face. _

"_Killian, you okay?"_

_Her father didn't respond and Erin leaned back in his arms to look at him. His face was completely white as if he had seen a ghost – which, considering where they stood was a pretty accurate description. A million emotions filtered across his usually schooled features – confusion, sadness, adoration, anger, shock – and his ocean blue eyes were locked on the man in the naval uniform that Erin now realized was walking toward them, his strides determined but reserved. As he came to stand a few feet in front of them Killian's arms tightened even more around Erin, as if she were an anchor that was keeping him from drowning. _

_The man in the naval uniform let out a shaky breath. "K-Killian? What are you doing here little brother?"_

"_Younger," Killian corrected automatically before sucking in a breath. The banter was easy, like 200 years hadn't passed since his brother's death. But it had – 200 years filled with a thirst for revenge, first against the King who had sent him and Liam on that ill-fated journey and then against Rumple. 200 years of loss and pain until Emma had literally stumbled into his life. He felt his father-in-law's hand on his shoulder, trying to give him what comfort words couldn't in that moment. _

_Erin saw the wetness start to gather in her father's eyes and without thinking she reached for the charms that hung around his neck, hoping the familiar act would comfort him, however small. Her movement caught Liam's eye and his blue eyes darted to her. _

"_And who is this young lass?"_

_Killian blinked rapidly, suddenly remembering that his brother had no idea who the little girl in his arms was to him. Looking at Erin's face, her little brow furrowed as she took in the form of her long dead uncle, he couldn't help the smile of utter adoration that graced his lips. _

"_This is my daughter, Erin Jones. Erin, this is—"_

"_Uncle Liam."_

_All three men chuckled at the little girl, Killian so thankful in that moment his daughter had inherited both of her parents' perceptiveness in every situation. Suddenly remembering Charming stood next to him he nodded at the prince. "And this is my father-in-law, King Charming of the Enchanted Forest."_

_Liam's eyes widened. "King? You've done well for yourself then, little brother."_

"_As have yourself… all things considered. What are you doing aboard the __**Flying Dutchman**__ Liam?"_

_Something flashed over his brother's face but was quickly hidden. "After I…. passed Davy Jones offered me a spot on the crew. I've been helping him ferry souls ever since." He frowned. "The three of you aren't…."_

"_Dead? No," Charming said. "We are actually looking for someone and were hoping your captain could help us."_

_Killian once again saw that flash of something across his brother's features. Liam cursed softly under his breath, running a hand through his brown curls – his nervous tick. "Killian, there's something you need to know—"_

"_Lieutenant Jones, are these the people inquiring for information?"_

_Charming, Killian, and Erin all looked to the source of the new voice, one that seemed to vibrate with power. As the figure came into view Erin felt her father's arms tighten around her again but not in desperation, but in that familiar pull she knew he used when he felt the need to protect her. She watched her father's entire demeanor change, the shock of finding his dead brother gone and replaced with a mask of absolute fury. His jaw clenched and his blue eyes flashed dangerously as they swung back to look at Liam. The voice he spoke with wasn't the soothing, lilted one he used when addressing her but was the commanding captain voice, honed from centuries of barking orders along the deck of his ship. _

"_Davy Jones is our __**father**__?!"_

"Erin?"

Erin started at the sound of her brother's voice, blinking rapidly as she took in that he was stood in front of her, concern radiating from his blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"I've been calling your name for almost a minute now. Where did you go?"

She shook her head, ridding herself of the last remnants of the long ago memory. "No were, just thinking."

Liam sat down at the desk across from her, his eyes filtering between the faraway look in his sister's eyes and the opened flask of rum in her hand. "You were remembering when dad found out." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Erin sighed, running her free hand over her face, noticing that at least her magic had calmed down. "Aye."

Liam let the silence that followed go without speaking, knowing his sister was still processing the memory. He hadn't been there when their father found out the ferryman of lost souls at sea was in fact his own father but he had stood outside their parent's rented room later that night next to Erin, listening to their father break down to their mother. It had affected them differently. Liam, ever the calm and collected twin had taken the knowledge in stride and simply comforted his father whenever it came up. Erin on the other hand had inherited her mother's fierce protective streak and she couldn't see past the fact that Davy Jones had abandoned their father. And while Killian had eventually let go of the anger he held for his father, long ago realizing that holding on to it would serve him no good, Erin refused to let go of her own, determined to protect her father from the man who had left him alone.

"It had to be done, Em," he whispered, breaking the contemplative silence between the siblings. Erin's eyes jerked up to meet his blue stare, her mouth a thin, hard line.

"I know, Liam." She sighed then, clearly trying to dispel the lingering anger. "I know that we needed his help, that we couldn't risk fighting back against Ursula in case something happened that would endanger the timeline. I get it, really, I do. I just can't believe he had the nerve to say what he did afterward."

Liam nodded, absently playing with the corner of one of the maps on their father's desk. "Aye, I agree with you on that and everything you said to him." This time he sighed. "But you've got to let go of this anger for him, Em. It does you no good to hold on to so tightly."

Erin didn't respond but simply took another pull from the flask. Bringing it back down she reached across the desk and wordlessly held it out for her brother. Liam took it and quickly drank, sighing as the familiar burn made its way down.

"How is dad?"

Liam took another drink before answering her. "As you can expect – confused and angry. I ended up telling them how Davy Jones came to the position of ferryman and how we discovered who he really was." Erin visibly stilled at her brother's last words.

"You didn't—"

Liam shook his head, a few strands of hair falling over his forehead as he did. "No, I left out the part where he also learned Uncle Liam's fate. Figured even that would be a bit much for a man without a heart to take at the moment."

Erin nodded, remembering the shock on her father's face the first time he had learned her Uncle Liam was a part of the _Flying Dutchman_'s crew. She watched as Liam took a final pull from the flask before handing it back to her, standing as he did.

"We'll reach the castle by noon. I'll help dad bring her in if you want to stay down here for a bit longer."

Erin gave her brother a soft smile, silently thanking him for knowing she needed a bit more time to process her anger and other lingering emotions.

"Try not to get _too_ drunk, Em. I need you sober until we at least get back to our own time."

Erin scowled at her brother's back. "I'm the daughter of a pirate. I can bloody well hold my rum brother."

Liam looked over his shoulder at her, a knowing look in his blue eyes. "That's what worries me," he mumbled before climbing the ladder, smirking at the almost certain death glare his sister was shooting him.

* * *

><p><em>And a day shall come to pass that the Mistress of all Evil shall reign over all<em>

_Her power reaching to all the realms, her magic unbridled_

_But there will come a day when they are born - one fair, one dark_

_They will be born in the heart of the storm_

_And they will be her undoing _

She snarled as she read the all too familiar words on the parchment, crumbling it within her fist before tossing it against the wall. Not that it mattered what she did to it. The magical parchment the damnable words were written on would make sure that come morning the prophecy would be laying on her desk again, the paper completely void of any wrinkles.

With a swish of her long black robes she strode from the room, her staff making loud tapping noises with each of her steps along the castle corridor. Her dark castle was void of noise or person, save the occasional guard standing alone in the long corridors. _Damn the prophecy!_ she thought. It had been over twenty-six years since the blind Seer had wandered into her castle in the dead of winter to deliver it. The first part of the prophecy had already come to pass with her magic bringing all the realms under her power save the Enchanted Forest, Arendelle, and Camelot. All three were heavily protected by the Savior and Regina but she was determined to have those kingdoms, refusing to let them slip from her grasp.

She would have her revenge against the Charmings. She would not so easily forget what they had done to her.

Entering her throne room she let her mind wander back through the years. It hadn't taken her long to locate the children described in the prophecy, the unborn twins of the Savior and Captain Hook. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming was but a few weeks away from delivering and she had quietly but quickly gathered her forces, determined to kill the children before their part of the prophecy came fulfilled. Somehow the Charmings had discovered her intentions and on the day Emma Jones went into labor her army was met with the full force of Charming's army.

Some of her more skilled henchmen had managed to get through the castle defenses only to be met by Charming and Hook personally defending the room where Emma lay giving birth. The final insult came from Regina, her old alley and friend, now just another 'hero' among the Charming ranks. Regina had enacted an ancient protection spell on the children, one twined with some of Maleficent's own magic, making it impossible for Maleficent to harm them magically until the protection spell wore off on their 27th birthday.

She had never stopped trying to hurt them though, even if she could do nothing with her magic. She had spent the last twenty-six years biding her time, taking every opportunity she could to jab at the royal family. And although the infuriating Charmings always seemed to foul her plans at every turn, she slept peacefully at night knowing there was at least one time she had dealt the family a deadly blow, a blow that still haunted the Savior and Hook's daughter.

Sitting on her dark throne she smiled to herself as she thought of the pain she had caused the young pirate princess. It was only fair considering what the princess's parents had cost Maleficent all those years ago. But her ultimate revenge against the family was going to be sweet and she let a laugh bubble from her chest as she thought of her carefully laid plans that would come to fruition very, very soon.

Her revenge against the Charmings was going to be so sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I know that Valhalla is actually Norse mythology and I'm fairly certain Frozen is actually set in Russia (someone correct me if I'm wrong!) but well, you know the old saying – my story and I can twist things to how I want them. Haha. It just worked easier that way. **

**And Brizo actually is the Greek goddess of sailors – showing my history nerd there. **

**Yule (for anyone who doesn't know) is an old name for Christmas, which was generally used by the Germanic people. So when Snow talks about the Yule Ball, it's essentially a Christmas ball. **


	9. Chapter 8: Glimpses Into the Future

**Author's Note: I would have had this chapter out sooner but between my muse not wanting to work with me and working a few 16 hour days at work (I'm a dedicated employee, unfortunately) it took me longer to write than I wanted. But here it is! **

**This is also officially the longest thing I have ever written – I'm going to celebrate with a big ol' bottle of wine at some point this weekend! Oh and look, I finally figured out how to insert a horizontal line - I'm a genius, I tell ya.**

**As always, thank you to everyone who reads this and reviews/favorites/follows feed the muse, especially when it is a pain in the butt!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: Glimpses Into the Future<span>**

Killian watched from the helm of the _Jolly Roger_ as everyone made preparations to depart the ship. David was stood with his handsresting comfortably on the hilt of his sword as he quietly conversed with Elsa who was in the process of tying a dark purple cloak around herself, one he had overheard Liam tell her belonged to her future self. Mary Margaret was to the side of them, slinging a quiver of arrows over her shoulder as she tested out the string on the bow. He watched as Liam handed Emma a sword – Baelfire's sword, he noted – before tightening his own sword belt that hung low on his hips. Will was sat on a crate with a large satchel slung over his shoulders that held their water and food provisions, probably still grumbling about being a _'bloody pack mule.'_

He sighed, absently running the heel of his palm over were his heart should have been. After Liam had descended to check on Erin he had taken the helm, needing to feel the wood of his ship underneath his hands after the Earth shattering revelation. His father was Davy Jones, the ferryman of sailor's souls. Even now, hours later, his emotions were a tumbling mess. He thought he had long ago dealt with the emotion of abandonment but knowing now that his father didn't simply leave him to avoid conviction but had in fact left him for power, caused that long ago emotion to bubble to the surface. He suddenly felt a deep kinship to Neal – two boys whose fathers had chosen the allure of great power over their own sons.

His eyes found Liam across the deck, now laughing at something David had said and he couldn't wrap his mind around how a father could give up their child for power. He had known about Liam and Erin for all of two days and he knew, deep in his bones, he would give up everything to insure they never felt unloved. He'd give up his thirst for revenge all over again for them in a heartbeat, his main driving force for almost 200 years. Hell, he'd cut off his other hand if it meant neither of them ever felt a moment of pain. And then the anger for his father came – for his choice to accept the power, for depriving Erin and Liam of having another loving grandfather, and for being the reason his daughter had stalked off below deck to stay.

Erin hadn't come back up since she had went to his cabin, Liam gently assuring his parents on his return from checking on her that she was okay, she just needed more time to work herself down. And then the sadness came – sadness for the little boy he used to be, for all the possibilities he missed with his father, and for the obvious turmoil Erin was currently in. Liam had offered the explanation that it was just Erin's nature, her natural instinct to protect those she loves. But Killian knew that anger, the kind that could easily eat away at you until it consumed you and that was the last thing he wanted for her.

"Killian?"

Pulled from his thoughts by Emma's soft whispering of his name, he turned to see her standing next to him. He took a moment to admire just how beautiful she looked in that moment. Her blonde locks fell in soft waves around her shoulders, her cheeks reddened from the constant wind while they had been at sea, her green eyes bright and shining. If he had his heart he was sure it would have stuttered at the image in front of him. Even without it though he felt a warm sensation flow through his body at the thought that one day this beautiful woman stood in front of him would be his wife and the mother of his children.

"You okay?"

He nodded, giving her a small smile. "As well as can be expected due to the revelations of my lineage." He saw her eyes soften at the mention of his father and her hand came up to gently caress the leather sleeve of his good arm. After Liam had assured them Erin was fine Emma had dragged him to a quiet corner of the deck. At first he had refused to say anything other than that he was fine, old defenses coming up. She didn't say a word, just quietly laced their fingers together.

Sitting there with her, fingers linked and their backs against the railing of his ship, he realized she wasn't the only open book in their relationship. And slowly she had started talking about how she had felt when she truly realized the fact she was the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, about the anger and sadness that seemed to come in waves. He had then quietly begun to open up to her, his normal elegance for words lost in his jumble of emotions. Afterward they had sat in silence with her head resting on his shoulder, the impact of that moment not lost on him.

"You'll be okay," she said, a small smile ghosting her lips. "Survivor and all that, right?"

Killian laughed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "Aye."

"Everyone ready to go?"

Killian and Emma turned to see Erin stood on the deck. She had changed clothes and now wore an outfit very reminiscent of Killian's pirate attire – black leather pants tucked into black boots, a red vest embroidered with an intricate black floral designs over a black shirt, topped off with her black leather coat and sword at her hip. She looked every inch the pirate princess stood there, her blonde hair slowly blowing in the wind. Killian saw the slight hardness to her eyes and the set of her jaw, clear indications that she had no plans to talk about what had happened with Davy Jones. _An open book, just like her mother_, he thought.

"As ready as we can be," Mary Margaret said, smiling at her granddaughter. The eight of them made their way off the ship, Killian taking a moment longer than the rest of them to run his hand over the railing of his beloved ship one last time. He looked back towards the helm, seeing the ghosts of long past – Milah stood by the railing looking out to sea, his brother stood by the wheel gazing proudly out over the deck, Neal as a child running along the deck.

"Dad."

He turned to see Erin giving him a knowing smile. "You'll see her again one day." He nodded and letting his fingers caress the wood one final time, stepped onto the dock with the rest of them. Erin began chanting again, the same strange language she had used at the Storybrooke docks. The air once again tingled with magic and in a blinding flash of light the _Jolly Roger_ disappeared. Liam bent down and picked something up from the dock. Holding it in his palm everyone saw it was the tiniest bottle containing an extremely miniaturized _Jolly Roger_.

"That is one hell of a shrinking spell," Will said, whistling.

"The crocodile has to be good for something," Erin muttered as Liam securely put the bottle into the inside pocket of his vest, giving his sister a pointed look. They all turned toward the castle, taking in the sprawling rock staircase that lead up from the docks and the arched stone pathway that gave access to the island castle. The castle itself was a ruin of its former glory – turrets and battlements lay crumpled, destroyed when the force of Regina's curse tore through the castle.

Mary Margaret gave a soft sigh, David instantly putting an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Hey, you okay? We can always wait outside for the others." She shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine David, really. Just… just remembering how things use to be. How it _could_ have been."

With her reassuring nod the group started up the rock staircase in single file, Killian thankful that his centuries of climbing the mast of the _Jolly Roger_ meant heights didn't bother him as they climbed higher and higher. The top of the stairs opened into a stone courtyard, the broken remains of a once beautiful fountain lying crumbled in its center. They slowly made their way through the courtyard, eyes and ears trained for anything that may have made the castle its home.

As they entered the castle by a large wooden door Killian couldn't help but look around in wonder. Even though the castle was in ruins with tumbled walls and items from a lifetime ago scattered about, he saw the potential for what was and what would be in those stone walls. He had been in his fair share of castles in his long life but there was something different about this one. This was the place Emma should have grown up and would be the place his children grew up – his future home.

"What does it look like in the future?" Emma whispered as they continued forward, her eyes taking in the ruined castle. For some reason seeing it in the daylight this time made it all the more real – this was supposed to have been the home she grew up in surrounded by her family, not the countless foster homes she had been shuffled around in, all alone.

"It's… its breath taking," Erin whispered back, her own sad eyes roaming the castle that would be her future home. It seemed so hollow and dead in this state, nothing like the place she had spent her entire life in. The castle she knew was full of sunlight and sound, always bustling with activity. Even in the silence she could hear the future sounds of her mother's laughter, her grandmother's commanding voice at state functions, and her grandfather and father's playful banter. Stealing a look at Liam she saw the same emotions swirling in his blue eyes.

They continued through the castle, slowly making their way through the rubble strewn halls and staircases, Erin and Liam leading them with sure steps. Occasionally Emma reached out and gave her mother's hand a quick, comforting squeeze which was met by a small, grateful smile from Mary Margaret. She knew that despite what the ex-bandit said being back in the castle in this state was trying on her and once again having to see Emma's nursery in disarray and unused was going to crack open old wounds. Before she knew it the small group had reached the end of one long corridor, the door at the end slightly ajar.

"Is that…." Elsa began, coming to stand beside Will.

"Emma's nursery."

Emma turned at David's hoarse whisper and silently cursed herself. She had been so focused on making sure her mother was emotionally prepared for seeing her nursery again she had completely forgotten that this would be the first time her father saw this room since he had put her in the wardrobe.

"Dad—"

David quickly shook his head, molten hot tears stinging his eyes as he tried to reign in the emotions that were assaulting him. His mind shifted his surroundings from their current state of desolation to how it had looked on that fateful night. Mary Margaret took his hand but he didn't acknowledge the comforting gesture, almost drowning in the memories from the day Emma was born.

"The last time I saw this room you were cradled in my arms," David whispered, his eyes going to Emma. "You were barely a few minutes old and I had to fight Regina's knights to get you to this room… to put you in the wardrobe." His last few words coming out on a broken sob, he swallowed thickly to try to keep the emotions at bay. "Emma, I'm so sorry—"

Emma moved swiftly to stand in front of David and took his face in both her hands. For all the times he had comforted her since she had broken Regina's curse, he needed her comfort now. "Don't. Do not apologize for putting me in the wardrobe. You and mom gave me my best chance, same way I gave Henry his best chance." At this David couldn't stop the tears from slowly slipping down his cheeks. "Did it suck growing up without you? Yes. Would I have preferred not to endure the group homes and being let down over and over again? Of course. But if you hadn't of put me in the wardrobe I wouldn't have had Henry, there's no way I would have ever met Killian, and I wouldn't one day have Erin and Liam."

She smiled softly at her father. "You saved me that night and gave all of them – Henry, Erin, and Liam – their future. Remember _that_ when we go into this room, okay? In its current state this room represents the loss of the past but it also represents what the future will bring us. Concentrate on that."

David gave her a small nod and as Emma let go of his face he turned and was immediately enveloped in his wife's arms. Emma's eyes instantly found Killian's as she turned around and the intensity in his eyes momentarily stopped her in her tracks. She could admit they were together and she was slowly getting more and more use to the fact Liam and Erin existed – she couldn't deny either of them if she wanted to, not with how much like her and Killian they were – but the look that shined out of his eyes in that moment scared her and made the still high walls around her heart tremble at the same time. That tiny part of her deep within the walls she had erected so many years ago was practically doing summersaults but she shoved it down quickly.

She wasn't ready to admit to him or herself the depth of her emotions for him. That was a wall even Killian hadn't scaled yet.

David clearing his throat caused her to tear her eyes away from those depthless blue orbs and her emotions slid back into check as she watched her father pull away from her mother. The only sign he had broken down was a slight redness of his eyes as he nodded to Erin and Liam.

"I'm ready when you are."

Without another word Erin turned and gentl opened the door to Emma's nursery and stepped inside. Before he followed her Emma saw Liam's eyes flicker to her and somehow she felt like an open book to her future son, as if all her inner thoughts and fears were laid bare to his ocean eyes. It should have unnerved her more than it did but it didn't. Before she had time to contemplate that emotion Liam had turned and followed his sister into the room. The rest of them followed in silence and as soon as she stepped over the threshold she was once again hit with the fact that all this could have been hers – _should have been hers_.

The room was still in the same state it had been when her and Mary Margaret left – baby toys scattered, the crib overturned, rubble mingling with the unused items. This time the room was bathed in the bright light that streamed from the balcony doors, highlighting every detail of the destroyed room in its glow. She heard her mother's strangled sigh and the gulp of anguish from her father from behind her. Turning she saw both of them surveying the room, neither really seeing what lay in front of them but seeing what the room had once looked like perfectly intact.

Erin and Liam slowly made their way to the far left wall were an ornate wooden mirror sat propped against the far left wall. It was full length, almost as tall as David, with beautifully carved figures of – was that _swans_? – surrounding the mirror, the birds in various states of flight. The foreshadowing in that moment was not lost on her. She watched as Erin and Liam stopped in front of the mirror and slightly to the side so that those behind them could see the glass. Mary Margaret and David, holding each other stood to her left while Killian was to her right. Will and Elsa stood on the other side of Killian, each one intently watching the events unfolding in front of them.

As they watched Erin pulled out the necklace with Mary Margaret's future wedding ring dangling at the end. Gently fingering the ring words unknown to any of them began to fall from her lips, words Emma instantly recognized from her magic lessons with Regina as an archaic language. Magic tingled in the air of the desolated nursery, each of them able to feel the full weight of how old the magic being called forth was. It was timeless, a magic that hailed from the very beginning. Suddenly the ring in-between Erin's fingers glowed golden as the glass in the mirror flared with the same golden light. In a blinding flash, one that had all of them shielding their eyes momentarily, the golden light dissipated from the mirror and Emma heard herself gasping.

Were once their reflections had stared back at them the mirror now showed them an entirely different perspective to the room they currently stood in. The nursery was no longer a shell of its former self – the view of the room the mirror gave showed a towering bookcase mostly filled with books of varying size and color with stuffed animals scattered along the shelves as decorations. Next to the bookcase sat a wooden rocking chair facing the balcony doors with a few large, stuffed bears leaning against the opposite side of the bookcase. Bright sunlight shined into the room, illuminating the room in a soft, golden light. They were looking at this very room twenty-eight years into the future… their future.

Emma wondered for a brief second why the room was still decorated like a nursery if Liam and Erin hadn't used it since they were children themselves but her thought was cut short by Erin's excited, almost trembling shout.

"Grandma? Grandpa?"

Silence followed for a few heart beats before they all heard a muffled curse, then the distinct sound of a door being flung open so hard it bounced off the wall. There was a shuffling sound and suddenly the image of a person filled the mirror and Emma felt her jaw drop. Stood in the nursery of the future was Mary Margaret – no, she corrected herself mentally – this wasn't Mary Margaret, the woman stood in front of them was every inch Snow White. She wore an elaborate gown of white with green floral accents, her dark locks framing her petite face. What struck Emma the most was the fact her mother looked like she hadn't aged a day in the last twenty-eight years, the only sign of age being the small dusting of gray at her roots. Tears welled instantly in Snow's green eyes and she brought a hand to cover her mouth as a broken sob escaped her.

"Erin! Liam! Oh God, you made it!"

"Grandma!" they both cried, Emma seeing the instant love and adoration for their grandmother in her future children's faces. They may have technically spent the last two days with her past self but Mary Margaret had no memories of them, no familiarity to the two young adults. However the woman in the mirror had always been there to them and knew them inside and out. Emma remembered that hollowing feeling of having her parents but really not having them during her and Killian's trip to the past.

Snow looked off to her side, calling, "Guard!" The time traveling group heard the sound of armor rustling as a guard presumably came to the door of the future nursery. "Go and fetch my husband, tell him Erin and Liam have made contact." Not waiting to see the guard retreat she turned her attention back to her grandchildren, letting her eyes wander over them.

"Are you both okay?"

"We're fine, grandma," Liam said, a Killian Jones smirk pulling at his lips. "We've had good protection."

Snow tore her eyes away from the future Jones children to view the small group assembled behind them. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw her past self standing in the embrace of her husband's past self's arms and she smiled softly as she took in the past forms of Elsa, Will, and Killian. But Emma saw the moment her mother's future self saw her standing next to Killian, how a deep sorrow seemed to feel the future queen's eyes as they roamed Emma's face, as if trying to commit every line and feature to memory. A fresh wave of tears sprang to her eyes as she breathed Emma's name, clearly overcome with emotion at seeing her daughter awake again, even if it was a younger version of her. Emma had to remind herself that for Snow the daughter she knew, the one she had spent the last twenty-eight years with, was currently locked away from her.

"Grandma," Erin said, knowing how hard this was for her. It took Snow a few seconds to react to her granddaughter's call, clearly not wanting to take her eyes off the past form of her daughter. "How much time has passed since we left?"

Snow brushed at the dried tears on her cheeks as she answered Erin. "It's been sixteen days since we sent you through the time portal."

"_Sixteen days?_ How the bloody hell is that even possible? I thought you landed in Storybrooke a _few_ days ago?" Will asked incredulously, voicing the thoughts of every present day Storybrooke resident in the room.

"Time isn't stagnant," Liam explained, turning his head to look at his uncle. "It's constantly moving and when you time travel it can either slow down or speed up. While it was days for mom and dad during their little time traveling adventure to the past, in Storybrooke time only a few hours, if not minutes had passed. We haven't discovered yet why sometimes a mere second will have passed in your current time and other instances its weeks or—"

"Snow?"

Emma watched Snow turn to look toward were the nursery door was, a huge smile breaking out on her face. She beckoned whoever had come to the door to her and as the person came into the viewing frame of the mirror Emma found her jaw dropping once again. It was her father's future self, dressed every inch the part of King in dark regal clothes with a dark red fur-lined cloak. Like the future version of her mother time seemed to have stood still for him physically except the subtle gray that blended in with his blonde hair and the slight crinkle at the corner of his eyes. Charming's blue eyes latched onto Erin and Liam and Emma saw him take a deep, shuddering breath.

"Thank the Gods, you both are alright."

Snow looped her arm through her husband's, an almost identical stance to the one their past selves now stood in, and gently squeezed his arm. "Charming, look at who is behind them."

His eyes swept the faces of the Storybrooke residents, instantly coming to a halt once he had located Emma's face. She saw the same sorrow that had been in Snow's eyes and he reached out to squeeze Snow's hand that rested on his arm. "Emma," he breathed, clearly having to fight the urge to reach through the mirror – and time – to crush her to him in a hug. She gave him a small smile. She may not yet have the memories her future self did with him but she was filled with the sudden desire to give him whatever comfort she could, to ease the burden that weighed so heavily in his eyes.

She could tell with great reluctance he moved his gaze from her back to her future children. "How is everything going thus far?"

"Relatively well, as I'm sure you know," Liam replied and Charming gave a small nod. "We did have a run in with Ursula earlier today."

"We haven't gotten that memory yet," Snow said, frowning. "What on Earth would a past Ursula want with you?"

"My power, apparently," Erin replied dryly. "She sensed it and attacked us to get to me. In order to maintain the timeline and not hurt her we had to unfortunately call in a favor." At Snow and Charming's confused looks Erin added, through gritted teeth, "Davy Jones."

Snow's face instantly fell. "Oh, Erin—"

"It's fine, we needed him to maintain the timeline," Erin said, far too quickly Emma thought. Having to rely on the ferryman and his subsequent words to her was still clearly effecting her daughter. And being the daughter of Emma Swan, Erin was burying her emotions and refusing to talk about them. "Has there been any major disturbances with the timeline since we were sent back?"

Snow and Charming clearly knew their granddaughter was changing the subject, not wanting to discuss Davy Jones any further. The quick look they shared told Emma they were use to Erin deflecting, either in general or where this subject was concerned, and they didn't push the issue.

"None, aside from us continuing to get new memories as you interact with our past selves," David responded. "You've both done well to preserve the timeline."

"There have also been no attacks from the Snow Queen's minions."

This startled both Liam and Erin. "None at all?' they both asked in unison.

Snow shook her head. "There hasn't been an attack on the castle since—" she faltered then, her green eyes going to Emma through the mirror. Emma saw a cascade of emotions pass over her future mother's face before Snow cleared her throat. "We've remained vigilant but even the attacks on the rest of the kingdom have ceased."

"It hasn't been this quiet since before Ingrid came here," Charming said, backing up his wife's words.

Erin and Liam shared a look. "Something isn't adding up here," Liam muttered, his brows furrowing in thought. "She has never went more than a few days without attacking us in some way or another. Suddenly she's gone sixteen days without making a move?"

"She has been in the past the last few days… or, weeks…. Gods time travel gives me a headache," Erin said, absent-mindedly rubbing her right temple. "Her minions aren't exactly the brightest and probably don't want to attack without her express word."

Liam shook his head. "It's still off. My gut is screaming at me that we are missing a vital piece to the puzzle."

"Whether we are or not," Charming said, bringing their attention back to the mirror, "We don't need you two worrying about it. We'll worry about the Snow Queen's plan on this end, the two of you just concentrate on getting your mother's past self here in one piece."

Mary Margaret stepped forward then, her arm still loosely wrapped around David's. "Has there been any change in your Emma?"

Snow and Charming looked to her and even with their knowledge of time travel still looked a bit taken a back to be looking at… themselves. Snow shook her head, her eyes filling with sorrow once again. "No, there's been no change in Emma's condition."

"How has dad been holding up?" Liam asked, once again pulling his grandparents away from the painful reality that their daughter could not be reached by them. Emma felt Killian tense next to her and it oddly comforted her knowing she wasn't the only one that felt weird when hearing people from the future conversing about a version of her that had infinitely more memories and life experience than she had in her present time.

"He's as well as can be expected considering the circumstance," Charming replied. "Since we sent the two of you through the time portal he hasn't left your mother's side."

"Literally," Snow supplied, giving her grandchildren a knowing look. "It got to the point where we had to have Regina threaten him with bodily harm via magic to make sure he was at least eating and sleeping." Erin and Liam shared look.

"Do you want us to go get him?" Charming asked. "He fell asleep a little while ago but he'd love to see you two."

Erin was already shaking her head before her grandfather had finished his sentence. "No, if he's barely taking care of himself right now I'd rather he just rest. You know how stubborn dad can be."

Charming glanced at Killian. "Indeed."

"How is—" Erin stopped herself, and Emma could clearly see the internal struggle play out on her daughter's face over who she was about to ask about. Snow and Charming obviously knew who she was inquiring about and were about to respond when Emma saw the hard resolve settle on Erin's face.

"How is Hope?"

For the first time since seeing the future version of her mother Emma saw the woman's eyes brighten, a genuine smile forming on her lips. "She's wonderful. Really, Erin. She spends most of her day with Belle in the library and you know how busy Belle can keep someone in that library."

Erin smiled softly. "I spent many a day of my childhood in that library, helping Aunt Belle organize books that didn't need organizing."

"I don't remember you doing much organizing," Charming laughed. "Every time Belle turned around you had snuck off to the storybook aisle and fallen asleep with Henry's book in your lap."

Erin grinned. "What can I say? It had my favorite story in it."

"Do you want to see her?"

Erin's smile faltered at her grandfather's question. 'I-I don't think it's a good idea…" She began as Liam put his arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be good for both of you, Em," he said softly but in the stillness of the destroyed nursery his words were easily heard by the rest of their traveling party. Erin still seemed uncertain but after a few seconds of internal deliberation she slowly nodded. Charming gave his granddaughter an encouraging smile.

"She's with Belle and Elsa in the library now, I'll go and get her." With a soft kiss to Snow's temple he quickly left the nursery of the future. A pregnant silence filled the nursery, both of the present and the future, each person dealing with the swirl of emotions inside them. It was Emma who broke the silence, the need for an answer to a question coming above her tumbling emotions about seeing her parent's future selves.

"Who is Hope?'

Erin instantly stilled at her mother's question and she felt Liam's arm tighten around her. Snow's eyes widened, her memories from her past self letting her know Erin hadn't divulged this part of the future to her parents in the past. Erin looked to Liam, her rock and voice of reason in life, her green eyes silently asking him the question she knew she didn't have to voice out loud. His ocean blue eyes searched hers before looking back to their parents. He seemed to be weighing the pros and cons in his head about revealing this part of their future and she was suddenly infinitely glad she had handed that responsibility over to him. Liam knew what revealing Hope's identity would open, what it would cost her emotionally. And she knew her brother would never let her venture down a path she couldn't emotionally handle. His eyes came back to her and he slowly nodded.

Erin closed her eyes, fighting the wave of emotion that threatened to choke her. Liam knew she could handle the emotional onslaught this revelation would open and though she trusted him enough to believe that herself, it still didn't quiet the rising panic of wanting to run from it instead. Taking a deep, shuddering breath she looked over her shoulder at her mother, green eyes meeting green. But nothing could have prepared Emma for the words that left her future daughter's mouth, words that left her jaw dropping and Killian to take a sharp intake of breath beside her.

"Hope is my daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>The Enchanted Forest<strong>

_**The Future**_

Charming made his way quickly through the halls of his castle, his strides long and purposeful. He gave a polite nod to the servants and guards he passed along the way, each one of them taking notice of their King's upbeat step and the smile that tugged at his lips. It had been a hellish eighteen days since they had seen him even remotely happy. He knew the battle was far from over. Erin and Liam still had to get Emma's past self to their time and even after they managed to free Emma from the ice there was still the matter of the Snow Queen herself to deal with.

And even though he had spent his whole life as one of the heroes, he was going to have to dig deep not to end the Snow Queen's life with his own hands for the hurt she had wrecked upon his family.

He paused with his hand on the ornate wooden door of the library, looking back the way he had come from the nursery. An image of Erin's face when she had asked about Hope flashed through his mind. Erin's pain had started far before the Snow Queen had entered their lives and not for the first time in four years he felt at an overwhelming loss to help his granddaughter. He didn't have to filter through the memories of his past self to know Erin hadn't revealed the fact she had a daughter to the past residents of Storybrooke. He knew his granddaughter well enough to know why she had negated that fact about the future and the emotional pain revealing it was going to cost her now.

He smiled softly as he heard the distinct sound of a child's giggle coming from behind the closed doors and Belle's answering laugh. He agreed with his grandson, seeing Hope would help both her and her mother. But there was someone else Erin needed to see in this moment, the only person that could reach through her walls and halt her emotional running. Charming couldn't help his granddaughter himself but he always knew what, or who, she needed in those moments.

He turned away from the library door and continued down the corridor, taking the first staircase he came to. He climbed, his footsteps echoing hollowly within the stone walls as the torches along the wall flickered. He didn't pause as he came to the door at the top, gently opening it. The room beyond was dark save the sunlight that streamed through a single, high window, the sun's beams reflecting brightly on the spiked ice that lay in the center of the large room.

He didn't let his eyes rest on the still form that lay beneath the ice, his gaze instead falling to the shadows that lay just beside the ice. He easily found the figure sitting amongst the shadows, their head lent back against the wall, eyes closed. At the sound of the door opening their head came forward, eyes opening to stare at the King.

"She needs you."

No other words needed to be spoken, nothing explained. The figure nodded solemnly, his gaze going to the still form beneath the ice. Without another word Charming turned and left the room, making his way back down the staircase and toward the library to get Hope. Erin may be able to emotionally run from everyone else but there would be no running from _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>The Enchanted Forest<strong>

_**The Present**_

"You have a… daughter?" Emma whispered, her mind somehow unable to wrap around the fact that her daughter – _from the future_ – had a daughter of her own. She, Emma Swan, who had only recently accepted the fact, truly, that she was the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White and that she was dating Captain _freaking_ Hook, was a grandmother. In the future.

Erin and Liam had turned to face the residents of Storybrooke after her admission, his arm once again going around his sister's shoulders. It was not lost on Emma that Liam was silently giving his sister all the support he could in that moment. There was a multitude of emotions that flashed through Erin's eyes – love, pain, hate, longing, fear – all of which were quickly buried within the depths of her jade orbs. She nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah, I do."

Emma was fairly sure her jaw would never come off the floor at this point. She turned to look at Killian and was momentarily comforted again by the fact he looked just as shocked as she did. He was staring at Erin, his own mouth opened, his blue eyes wide in surprise and his eyebrows practically disappearing into his hair. Hell, he hadn't looked this shocked when he had learned he had two grown children standing in front of him. Hit the 200-year-old pirate with the fact he would also be a grandfather one day and it was apparently what broke him.

"How old is she?" Mary Margaret asked softly with watery eyes. Looking from Killian to her mother Emma had never felt more connected to her than in that moment, wondering if this was how Mary Margaret had felt when the curse had been broken and she realized Henry was her grandson.

"She'll turn six this spring," Erin replied, her eyes never leaving her mother's shocked face. She was silently praying that the shock over rode her mother's natural instinct to ask questions, questions Erin was no were near ready to answer. Questions that would bring with them the pain she had carefully constructed brick walls around over the years. Thus far, her prayers were being answered.

"I'm a grandmother?"

Liam couldn't help but snort at his mother's words. "Henry made you a grandmother twice over before Erin did, mom." He had to bite the inside of his cheek as his mother's eyes widened further.

"Henry has children?"

His mother really was testing his ability to keep a straight face. "Aye, he is fourty-two in our time. He has a wife and two sons of his own."

Erin saw the moment the fog began to clear for her mother and father, when the shock of finding out they were grandparents subsided and was replaced with curiosity. She saw the questions in their eyes; questions that made Erin want to emotionally run out of the nursery. She silently cursed Liam for mentioning Alice, Henry's wife, which helped her parents sort through the shock to realize they didn't have the answer to a very important question. Just as Emma and Killian opened their mouths to ask the dreaded question there was the distinct sound of the future nursery's door opening, and Erin made a mental note never to make fun of her grandfather's timing ever again.

All eyes from the time traveling party went to the mirror were Snow was looking toward the door, a large smile on her face. "Hope, there's someone here who wants to see you."

"Don't be silly Nana, you're the only one in the room," came the child-like reply from beyond their eyesight. Emma felt herself biting her lip because she could just _hear_ the Killian Jones sass in the little girl's voice. Charming's answering chuckle could be heard as Snow gave her great-granddaughter a knowing look. "Come look in the mirror, Hope." There was the sound of shuffling feet and then the little girl came into view, Emma's breath catching in her throat.

She was perhaps the cutest little girl she had ever seen, a perfect mixture of Erin and Snow's features with what couldn't be mistaken as Emma's chin. Hope's raven locks fell in soft waves around her small face, a dark contrast to the white shirt she wore. But it was her eyes that mesmerized Emma – that familiar azure that Killian and Liam had, bright and full of life. Hope's eyes instantly fell on her mother and uncle and a wide, toothy grin split her face.

"Mama! Uncle Liam!"

"Hope," Erin gasped out, instantly dropping to her knees in front of the mirror. Hope ran the short distance to the side of her mirror, placing one of her small hands against the flat surface. Erin mirrored her daughter's movement, tears springing to her eyes to almost blur her vision. "Have you been minding everyone?"

Hope nodded her head, her raven hair bouncing as she did. "I've been helping Aunt Belle organize in the library today." Her nose crinkled. "I don't know why, the library is already organized." This brought a chuckle from all of them.

Smiling, Erin asked, "And have you been giving them a hard time at bed time?"

"Nope," Hope replied, popping the p. "I have gotten grandpa up to eight bedroom stories though!"

"Eight?' Liam repeated with a low whistle. "I'm impressed, Hope. You know your mom still holds the all-time record for bedtime stories."

"I do not—" Erin began.

"Yes you do," Snow and Charming said in unison. Charming laughed. "Killian use to say he'd haggled with pirates less bloody thirsty than you when it came to your bedtime stories."

Hope giggled as her eyes went to the people standing behind her mother, her eyes widening as she took in the familiar faces in strange attire. Her eyes shot back to Erin. "Mama, how is grandma there with you? I thought she was asleep in the ice."

Every adult stilled at the young girl's words, Erin and Liam glancing at Emma over their shoulders. Erin turned back to look at Hope. "Do you remember when I told you that I needed to go on a little adventure to help grandma? Well, Uncle Liam and I had to come to the past to get grandma when she was younger to help us with that."

Hope nodded, her blue eyes scrutinizing Killian and Emma felt him literally tense next to her. Hope leaned forward and whispered in that child-like way that was still loud enough for everyone in both nurseries to hear, "Grandpa looks funny without his long coat." Liam couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him, and Snow had to bury her face into Charming's shoulder. The simplicity of a child – tell them you've time traveled and the only thing they latch onto is how someone they've known their entire life suddenly looks off to them.

Erin laughed, her other hand coming up to stroke the mirror were her daughter's cheek was. "Aye, it is a bit weird. We've only ever seen grandpa in his big pirate coat." Hope's little eyebrows furrowed – _yep, definitely Killian Jones's granddaughter _– as she looked at her mother.

"Mama, why are you sad?"

Erin blinked rapidly at her daughter's words. "I'm not sad, baby." _Lie_, Emma's internal lie detector screamed at her.

Hope gave her mother a genuine Killian-I-Can-Read-You-Like-An-Open-Book-Jones look, complete with an eyebrow raise that rivaled even his. "Yes you are." Erin opened and closed her mouth, at a loss for how to explain to her child the emotions that were swirling inside her, emotions she refused to let anyone else see. How do you tell your child that simply by revealing her existence would rip open an old wound that had truly never healed?

Suddenly Hope's eyes lit up. "I can tell you a story mama! You always say grandpa telling you a story makes you feel better." Erin sighed, thankful that her daughter still had the mind of a child and thought that stories made everything okay.

"And what story will you tell me, my lady bug?"

"Our favorite story, of course,' Hope replied with a large toothy grin, suddenly bouncing up and down. "The story of the Princess and the Pirate!" Emma saw Liam, Erin, Snow, and Charming all tense and it took her a few seconds to understand why. A story… about a Princess… and a Pirate…. No, it couldn't be…. She saw Killian looking at her from the corner of her eye, the same thoughts clearly running through his mind. But Erin was looking at her daughter, clearly debating about if it was okay to do this giving the delicate circumstances of time travel.

"Okay, but you have to stop after they make it out of the time portal."

Hope pouted and Emma found herself biting her lip again because that pout was so Killian. _Seriously, this kid was Killian Jones remade, even more so than Liam. _"Grandpa says its bad form to stop a story half way through, mama."

Erin raised one of her own eyebrows as Liam chuckled next to her. "Indeed it is, love," Liam said, "But the rest of the story hasn't happened for grandma and grandpa's younger selves yet. And they can't know how the story ends before it begins, right?" Hope tapped one tiny finger to her lips, thinking about her uncle's words. After a few minutes she sighed, clearly not happy but understanding as well as she could for a child.

"Okay, but no interrupting mama!" Erin threw her hands up in mock resignation, smiling as the little girl cleared her throat, getting into the mood of storyteller just as Erin had watched her own father do countless times throughout her life.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful Princess with hair as golden as the sun. She was born to a Queen with skin white as snow and a King whose bravery was known throughout the realm. The Evil Queen, jealous of the Queen's happiness, cast a curse that would take the kingdom to another world and steal away everyone's happy ending. In order to break the curse the King and Queen had to make the hard decision to send the Princess away. So on the day she was born they put her in a magical wardrobe that sent her to the Land Without Magic.

"The Princess grew up in the new realm, never knowing her true heritage. On her 28th birthday a little boy, her long lost son, found her and brought her to the sleepy town called Storybrooke were all the residents of the Enchanted Forest had been taken, cursed and with no memories of their former life. The Princess didn't believe at first and it wasn't until many trials and the little boy falling prey to a sleeping curse that she did. She woke the little boy from the curse with True Love's Kiss, the only magic strong enough to break any curse.

"After the curse was broken and magic was bought to the little town, the Princess and the Queen fell through a portal that transported them back to the Enchanted Forest. There they ran into Sleeping Beauty, a Princess with lips as red as a rose, and Mulan, the Warrior Princess. Together they trudged the ogre ridden land and one day, while trying to find a way to outwit the evil witch Cora…" Hope glanced at Killian, a large smile breaking on her tiny face. "The Princess met a devilishly handsome Pirate."

Emma couldn't help the eye roll and she almost let them roll right out of her head when she saw the cheese eating grin on Killian's face. He was the one who had _clearly_ told this story.

"The Pirate was in league with the evil witch Cora, wanting to find a way to the Land Without Magic to exact his revenge against the Crocodile. But the Pirate was above all else a pirate, and realizing the Princess and her group were a safer bet to get him to the other realm, he double crossed the evil witch and aided the group to find the magical compass. The Princess and the Pirate climbed the beanstalk together and making a good team, were able to retrieve the compass. Before they left the top of the beanstalk though the Princess chained the Pirate up… momma, why did grandma leave grandpa at the top of the beanstalk?"

"I'll explain it when you're older," Erin replied without missing a beat, clearly having been asked the question before. Hope huffed, obviously not liking the child friendly explanation.

"Fine. The giant eventually let the Pirate go and soon a fierce battle raged at the shores of a magical lake. The Pirate bested the Princess in a sword fight," – _Of course_ _he would tell the story like that_, thought Emma – "but the Princess ended up out witting the Pirate" – _Well he had at least had the decency to get __**that**__ part right – _"And the Princess and the Queen made it back to the Land Without Magic. The Pirate and the evil witch Cora found their own way over though and amid Cora being defeated and the Pirate somewhat getting his revenge, the manipulative little imp known as Peter Pan had the little boy kidnapped. The Pirate thought seriously about taking the last magic bean and sailing away – he did, in fact – but he ended up turning around and offered his ship for transport to the world of Neverland to rescue the boy.

"Through the harsh jungles of Neverland six legends went to rescue the little boy – the Princess, the Pirate, the Queen, the King, the Not-So Evil Queen, and the Crocodile. Between battling the Lost Boys, the dangerous Dreamshade poison, and self-identity the Princess and the Pirate shared a passionate kiss. For the first time in 200 years the Pirate saw past his need for revenge and realized he was falling in love with the Princess."

Emma all but stopped breathing, Killian's words from the Echo Cave coming back to her. _I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love… to believe that I could find someone else. That is until I met you. _She had thought his feelings for her had started then but had he really realized, even back then, that he was in love with her? She could feel Killian's piercing blue eyes fixed on her but she refused to look at him, that tiny part of her that already knew this and knew she was falling in love with him being buried under the larger part of her that just wanted to hide away from that very scary emotion.

"The group that journeyed to Neverland eventually saved the boy but Pan had one last card up his evil sleeve. A curse, one that would transport everyone back to the Enchanted Forest that had been born there, save the boy as he had been born in the Land Without Magic. Refusing to let her son be alone in the world and forever separated from her, the Princess was once again sent away, her memories wiped and replaced by the Not-So Evil Queen who at the very last moment was able to change the terms of Pan's curse. The Pirate and the Princess were separated for a whole year until one day the Pirate received word a new enemy was casting a new curse, one that would take everyone back to the Land Without Magic. Having nothing else of value and needing a magic bean to get to the Princess, the Pirate traded his ship for one.

"The Pirate eventually found the Princess, but she had no memory of her former life. She was reluctant to believe the strange but devilishly handsome man-" – Emma couldn't help the eye roll at that – "but eventually she did, and she drank the memory potion. Once back in Storybrooke she realized that everyone remembered who they were, they just had no memory of the past year's events. It was eventually found out the new enemy was the Wicked Witch of the West and she was trying to open a time portal to right an injustice against her. She ended up cursing the Pirate's lips and with the Pirate dying, the Princess brought him back from the brink with a kiss that took away her magic, the only way to defeat the Wicked Witch.

"After the birth of the King and Queen's second child, a son, a fierce battle raged between good and evil with the Not-So Evil Queen defeating the Wicked Witch in the end. With the Wicked Witch's death her time portal opened and the Pirate and Princess fell through. They landed in the past and quickly made a mess of the King and Queen's first meeting. Through dealing with the Crocodile, battling the then Evil Queen and her guards, a past version of the Pirate, and dancing at a ball the Pirate and Princess were able to keep the timeline on track. Fulfilling their end of the deal the Crocodile gave them the means to return to their own time."

Hope scrunched up her face. "Mama, that's a horrible place for me to end the story! It's not the end, it was the beginning for the Pirate and Princess!"

"Now my little eala, you know that's not how we end fairytales."

Emma felt her heart literally skip a beat and she saw Erin all but stop breathing. She would know that lilting, accented voice any were. It had been a constant fixture in her life over the last few years – the voice that soothed her, encouraged her, pushed her – the voice that could drip with sweetness or innuendos at a moment's notice. A voice that could be hesitant and unsure one moment and then loud and commanding the next, years of commanding a ship giving it power.

And then Killian's future self was coming into the mirror's view and Emma was sure she stopped breathing altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ah, cliffhanger! A writer's best tool and a reader's worst enemy, haha. I initially was going to have even MORE i<strong>**n this chapter but I kind of let it get away from me. Then I saw the word count plus the fact I'm going out of town this weekend so I decided to find a nice stopping point so I could post it before leaving this afternoon!**

**The next chapter may be SUPER short compared to how long they have been (since most of what is supposed to happen was going to happen in this chapter and I don't want to throw off how I have later chapters structured) but that means it may not be so long until the next update!**

**And for anyone who doesn't know, Eala (what future Killian calls Hope at the end) is Irish for Swan. Any questions? Leave me a review!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Walls that Crumble

**Author's Note:**

**How about that mid-season premier! I'm dying from all the Captain Swan feels. **

**And here's the next chapter in our little adventure! I would have had this up sooner but with the excitement of the mid-season premier and all the Captain Swan spoilers, my muse decided to stick her nose in tumblr most days. **

**And since Killian doesn't have an Enchanted Forest name (I really hate referring to him as simply Hook), any time his future counterpart is referred to in this story, it will be Future Killian – vs. present day Killian being simply just, well, Killian. Same with Emma in later chapters when her future self comes into play. Hopefully that makes sense.**

**As always I hope you enjoy and reviews/follows/favorites feed the muse when she isn't eyeball deep in Tumblr!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Walls that Crumble<strong>

The first thing Emma thinks when she sees Killian's future self is somehow the infuriating pirate has remained devilishly handsome, even after twenty-eight years. And then she silently cursed herself because if he ever found out she had thought that he would _never_ let her live it down. But it really was the truth. His future self was dressed in his pirate attire, all leather pants and long coat with half his shirt unbuttoned. And while Emma appreciated how good Killian fit in modern clothing, _especially _those dark jeans, she had to admit to herself she missed seeing him in full pirate mode. Like her parents he physically didn't look any different from his younger self – she made a mental note to ask her children why that was, exactly – the only sign that twenty-eight years had passed for him was the slight gray starting to form at his temples.

But his unchanged devilishly handsome features weren't what rendered Emma unable to find her breath in that moment. No, it was what the man standing in the mirror represented – love, commitment, a happy ending – her happy ending. Everything Emma Swan never saw for herself. It wasn't like seeing his past self when they have traveled to the past, that version of him had no connection to her. But this future version of him did. He wasn't simply another version of Killian, he was her husband and the father of her younger children. He had twenty-eight years of memories with her future self and was the version of the man who would one day break down all her walls – she ends up _marrying_ him for God's sake – and for some reason seeing him brought that fact home more than learning of Liam and Erin's existence.

Glancing at her Killian she saw he was clearly battling emotions of his own.

Despite having spent centuries navigating fierce seas, the dangers of Neverland, and battling more curses than anyone should over the last few years, Killian found himself unable to tell what was up and what was down in that moment. He was still reeling from Erin's revelation that she had a daughter – his granddaughter – and the endless questions that were flying through his mind at the flash of that familiar pain he had seen in Erin's eyes when she had revealed who Hope was when his future self came into view of the mirror.

He found seeing this version of himself unnerved him more than when he had interacted with his past self during his and Emma's trip to the past. In that scenario he knew the man he was looking at – Captain Hook, a man who was driven by revenge, who spent almost as much time at the bottom of a rum bottle as he did sailing his ship. He was vicious, unforgiving, an opportunist who had a knack for always swaying to the winning side of any situation. The man in front of him now was a mystery to him.

This was the version of himself that had truly won Emma's heart. Killian wasn't naïve to think Emma, his Emma, the present day one, had fully given him her heart yet. They had come a long way since that climb up the beanstalk but there were still so many walls around her heart that he hadn't climbed yet. There was still a long way to go before his promise to her in the jungles of Neverland to win her heart came to pass, a feat that the man standing in the mirror had lived. The future version of himself was far removed from the Captain Hook he used to be – this man was good enough to become Emma's husband, father to Liam and Erin, step-father to Henry, and had apparently earned the respect of the Charmings stood behind him.

Seeing his future self brought up all the insecurities in himself he kept buried beneath the cocky and suave façade he had carefully constructed over the centuries.

While not going through the same turbulent emotions as the past versions of her parents, Erin's emotions had been fraying since she had heard her father speak to her daughter through the mirror. She could school her features with a well-defined talent that she had harnessed over the years and she had made emotionally running an art form but the daughter of Killian and Emma Jones had one weakness – her father. Her father, the ever perceptive pirate-turned-hero always saw right through her well-constructed facial façade and was the only person in all the realms who could halt her emotional running with a simple look. _You're an open book, just like your mother_. A shaky breath escaped her as her father's words from a night not too long ago echoed in her mind.

"Dad," she breathed in a hoarse whisper. Future Killian gave his daughter a small smile before his attention was momentarily diverted to the bouncing, raven haired girl at his feet.

Emma's heart did an unnatural pitter patter as she watched Future Killian bend down and with a practiced ease pick Hope up, balancing her on his hook arm as his hand rested on her side, anchoring the little girl to him. It was that act that drew her gaze to his hand and she furrowed her brows. From pirate garb to modern day clothes, the one thing that had stayed consistent with Killian was his jewelry. She couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to hold his hand and not feel the coolness of his rings as his fingers interlaced with hers.

He still wore the simple silver band on his thumb and the less intricate ruby ring on his index finger. But the large ruby ring that was currently sat on his present day's ring finger was gone, replaced with another simple silver band – his wedding ring, she realized. Without a second thought her eyes traveled up to the familiar expansion of exposed chest hair and this time she found herself blinking furiously. Gone was the gold skull and silver dagger charms, replaced with a silver ship's wheel and a ruby swan, wings outstretched.

She made another mental note to ask her kids why the change.

"Now eala, you need to end your story properly."

Hope rolled her eyes – _Gods, how much she looked like Swan doing that_, thought Killian – as she wrapped her small arms around her grandfather's neck. "And they lived happily ever after." She looked at Future Killian with an extremely serious expression on her face. "But that wasn't the end, right grandpa?"

"No, love," he said softly, a small smile on his lips. "It was only the beginning for the princess and pirate."

Killian watched as Hope beamed at his future self, the shared adoration for each other written on both their faces. It filled him with a deep and unknown emotion to see that tiny little girl look at him like he was her entire world. Suddenly Future Killian looked up from Hope, seeing for the first time since he walked up to the mirror the group stood behind his children. His gaze instantly landed on his past self and he muttered a quiet "bloody hell" as he took in the image of himself he hadn't seen in twenty-eight years. And then his eyes fell on Emma.

She saw the immediate stiffening of his body when he saw her, how his grip on Hope tightened just a fraction, and she was certain he stopped breathing for a moment. She saw that same sorrow that had been in Snow and Charming's eyes, the blue of his eyes seeming to dim with the sadness that radiated from them. He drank her in, as if he was a parched man who was seeing water for the first time in months. A pang of sadness stabbed at her heart when she realized it was true for him. His Emma was trapped beneath ice, unreachable, but here she stood, a younger version of the woman he had spent the last twenty-eight years with, breathing and somewhat reachable.

"Swan," he croaked out, his voice showing the depth of his emotion at seeing her. She gave him a small smile, a small comfort she knew. Without thinking about it she reached out and grasped Kilian's hook, holding it with as much ease as if it were his hand. She felt him tense momentarily, something she had noticed he always did whenever she reached for his hook. Future Killian saw the movement, his eyes flickering down. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, the sorrow in his eyes remaining but dulled slightly at the gesture.

"Grandpa," Hope said, breaking Future Killian's trance on the way Emma's hand curled around the hook of his past self, a simple act his Emma had done countless times during the course of their marriage, one he found he suddenly missed fiercely. "Momma is sad."

Future Killian looked from his granddaughter to his daughter who hadn't moved an inch since he had spoken. "Aye, lass, that she is."

"Why is momma sad?"

"Hope—"

"She is sad, eala," Future Killian began, his eyes remaining locked on Erin, "because she's opened a door she thought was closed and sealed, even though it was barely latched."

"Dad," Erin whispered, trying but failing to keep the emotion out of her voice. She didn't want to be an open book to him, she didn't want him to grab her by the shoulders and make her confront the emotions twisting inside of her, even if she knew it was the healthy thing to do. Her father of all people knew that struggle.

"It's okay to break the door down my ychydig môr-leid, no matter how stormy the seas may get."

And with those softly spoken words from her father Erin's tight control over her emotions snapped. Closing her eyes the tears she had been fighting so hard to hold back cascaded down her cheeks, and she could do nothing to stop the anguished sob that escaped her. She felt Liam's arm come back around her shoulder and in that moment all she wanted was her father. She wanted his strong arms to hold her like he had every moment since that horrible day, to feel the familiar warmth from his leather coat .She wanted the smell of leather and sea to wash over her and make her feel like she was safe from all the horrors of the realms. But he couldn't, he was a lifetime away – literally.

So she did the only thing she could in that moment. She ran, not emotionally but physically. She shook Liam's arm off her shoulder and throwing her father a look and seeing the understanding coming from his eyes, she bolted from the ruined nursery. She ignored the worried cries of her name from the past versions of her parents and grandparents.

Elsa turned a worried look toward the mirror. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Future Killian replied as his daughter disappeared out of the nursery. Killian watched as his future self looked to Liam, his hand coming off from Hope's side and dropping to his side. Killian felt both eyebrows shoot straight to his hairline as he watched the fingers of his future self subtly move in a language he hadn't seen in centuries

_Keep an eye on her, Liam. _

Killian saw the fingers of Liam's right hand quickly respond with an ease that showed he was used to the ancient language.

_I'll do my best dad but you know better than anyone she only talks about this with you. Will she really be okay?_

_Give her some time and she will be. She's a survivor. The nightmares will more than likely come back if they already haven't. Comfort her, even if she fights you every step of the way. Use that stubbornness you inherited from your mother. _

_Mom would say my tendency to be bullheaded and persistent in the face of an angry emotional woman came from you. _

Future Killian's eyebrow quirked slightly even as his fingers moved in response. _Of course she would. _His eyes shifted to that of his past self, azure met azure for a brief second before Killian's eyes went to the moving fingers of his future self. _Find a moment to talk to her alone. Liam is right, she'll only talk to you… well, me about this. _

_What is this about?_ Killian's fingers felt stiff forming the words to the language he hadn't used in so long, his arm remaining at his side so as not to draw attention to the silent conversation. Future Killian gave him a knowing look.

_You know what it's about, or you have an inkling as to what it is. When the time comes don't let her shut you out. She can be stubborn and that she did inherit from her mother. _His last sentence was punctuated with a very pointed look at his son.

_I'm telling mom you said that. _

_You do and I'll make sure your grandfather makes you Captain. _Liam quietly scoffed at his father.

Killian's mind raced, images of that all too familiar haunted look in Erin's eyes flashing in front of his eyes. He was a perceptive enough pirate to know that whatever they had just witnessed, that proverbial door his future self had eluded to, was connected to the sorrow he had seen. What he couldn't figure out was how Hope fit into the equation. Why had Erin not divulged that she had a daughter and why had admitting her existence opened this huge emotional door for her?

The silent conversation took a matter of minutes, everyone else oblivious to the small gestures the men had made, as it should be when concerning the secret language. Before anyone could physically say anything Hope let out a tiny yawn, her little face scrunching adorably as she did. Snow laughed, moving from Charming's side to stand next to Killian.

"I think it's time for someone to take her afternoon nap."

"No nap Nana," the little girl whined even as her eyelids began to drop.

"Nana is right, eala," Future Killian whispered, placing a soft kiss to her temple. "The quicker you fall asleep the sooner momma and Uncle Liam will be here."

Hope rubbed at her eyes, clearly fighting sleep in only the way a child can. "Will you tell me a bedtime story, grandpa? Yours and grandma's, in full."

"Aye, love, I will." He turned to Snow. "I'll put her down in mine and Emma's room since the nursery is occupied. " He looked back at Liam. "Keep your sister out of trouble."

Liam arched an eyebrow at his father. "I'll repeat my words from when we went through the time portal – I'll do my best."

"_Both_ of you be careful. I love you, Liam."

"Love you too, dad."

Future Killian looked down at Hope who had rested her head in the crook of his neck, her eyes fighting to stay open. "Do you want to say good-bye to Uncle Liam, lass?"

Hope lifted her head from her grandfather, her vivid blue eyes dulled with sleep. "Bye-bye Uncle Liam. Will you tell momma I love her?"

Liam gave her a small nod. As he turned to leave Future Killian gave his past self a last, knowing look, silently conveying that he remember their silent conversation. His eyes then went to Emma and she once again saw the deep sorrow in his blue eyes but she also saw another emotion, one she had seen fleetingly in her own Killian's eyes. She wasn't sure how to feel about that emotion but what baffled her most was seeing it in his eyes, this future version, didn't make that desire to run flare up.

"Hope."

The little girl once again lifted her head from Future Killian's shoulder, her eyes heavier than before as she looked at her uncle. Liam crossed his arms as a mischief glint came into his eyes. "Ask grandpa about _my_ Uncle Liam. That should get you another five bedtime stories."

Future Killian gave his son a mock incredulous look as Hope's eyes momentarily brightened at the prospect of more stories. "Are you trying to kill your father Liam?"

"Death by storytelling? Perfect way for an ancient pirate to go out if you ask me."

"You're as bad as your mother when it comes to poking fun of my age," Future Killian muttered, groaning slightly when Hope looked at him in anticipation. "Come on then, eala, let's tell your five bedtime stories."

"No grandpa, thirteen."

"Five, love."

"Eight is our set amount grandpa. We're adding the five stories about Great Uncle Liam. No negotiating."

"Bloody hell," he mumbled, throwing one last mock glare at his son before he and Hope disappeared from the view of the mirror, Hope's sleepy but excited voice echoing back as they left the nursery of the future. Charming chuckled to himself.

"He's going to sign your promotion papers himself over that one."

Liam smirked. "No he won't, the old man enjoys telling stories. Besides—" Before he could finish his sentence the surface of the mirror rippled, momentarily distorting the view into the future nursery before the surface once again became smooth.

"Looks like our time is up," Charming said, coming to stand beside Snow directly in front of the mirror.

"What was that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The portal between times is fragile," Liam replied without turning around. "It can only remain open for so long before it starts to wear on the fabric of time. Repeated openings can also fray it until it's no longer accessible."

"Do we need to go get Erin to close it?" Emma asked, letting go of Killian's hook.

"No, I can close it. You don't need magic to open a vessel for communication between times." Another ripple broke the surface of the mirror, this time lasting longer. When the surface cleared Snow was firmly grasping Charming's arm, tears welling once again in her eyes.

"Be careful Liam, and tell Erin we love her."

"I will, grandma. And seriously question Ingrid's choices about not attacking. My gut is still telling me something is amiss." Another ripple broke the surface.

"We will," Charming replied as the ripple dissipated. "I'll call an immediate family meeting and see if we can look at it from another angle. We love you, both of you."

As another ripple appeared Liam started the incantation, the room once again filling with the ancient power of the words. The surface of the mirror smoothed and Snow and Charming both looked at Emma, sorrow and hope filling both their eyes and as Liam said the last words, the mirror suddenly glowed golden. As the light vanished the view of the future nursery was gone, replaced with the reflection of the destroyed nursery and its seven occupants.

* * *

><p>Her vision was blurred by tears, instinct guiding her through the destroyed but familiar corridors of the castle. She couldn't control the sobs that escaped her, her breathing becoming ragged with each one until she felt like she was suffocating. She couldn't believe she had lost control like that in front of everyone; her carefully constructed walls brought crumbling down by just a few simple words from her father. She didn't blame him, she wasn't angry at him for doing what he did best as her father – swoop in at times of crisis, holding her up or making her walls crash. She was angry at herself for allowing that door to be opened, for not being able to properly latch it shut so that it didn't become like a dam breaking when things like this happened. She wasn't even mad at her grandfather for going and getting her father. Her grandfather always seemed to know when she needed Killian, even when she couldn't verbally express that she needed him.<p>

She wasn't surprised to eventually find herself at the railing of a balcony that gave a familiar unobstructed view of the ocean. Her instinct had led her to what would one day be her parent's chamber and the subsequent balcony that was attached to it. She shrugged out of her leather coat, laying it across the railing as she tried to take a deep, calming breath. The wind gently picked her hair up, caressing her face like a lover, the familiar smell of the ocean calming the whirling emotions inside her slightly.

It was the closest she could get to capturing that unique smell that was her father that calmed her, that brought with it that sense of home and safety.

She knew she wouldn't be able to deter the past versions of her parents now, not after her emotional mad dash from the nursery. The question that had been on both their tongues before her grandfather came back with Hope, the one she had prayed neither would have the clarity to ask, was going to be asked now. And it was a question Erin wasn't ready to answer. Not because she was ashamed of the answer, she could never be ashamed of the answer, but because of the pain that would come with that answer. The pain was the reason she hadn't revealed to them that she had a daughter of her own until now.

_Hope. _

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her little girl, all raven hair and blue eyes. She took after her grandfather so much it was scary at times – everything from the quirk of his eyebrows, his ability to read her like an open book, and his sass – _Gods_, the sass on her. Erin knew she herself had inherited some of Killian's sass, a fact her mother and grandmother pointed out at every turn when it was in full swing, but Hope seemed to be Killian Jones reincarnated when it came to the amount of sass that child had.

Hope had been the only light in her life for so long, the one thing that kept her from drowning in sorrow. Even when all she could do was lie in her arms and smile up at her, waving her arms and kicking her tiny legs at the world, she had been Erin's ray of hope for the future. Not for the first time she thought how aptly she had named her daughter. That thought had her mind careening back to that horrible day, the day that had started off with such promise and ended in so much sorrow. Fresh tears welled in her eyes, almost burning them as she fought to not let them fall again. She wished with everything she had she could find a way to permanently latch that emotional door shut, to not have to put up a façade or emotionally run from it.

The nightmares were another aspect she wished she could get rid of but she had the feeling they would forever plague her.

She felt warmth suddenly flare at her chest and looking down she saw her grandmother's wedding ring glow golden. Liam must be closing the portal to the future and she felt a momentary stab of guilt for not properly saying good-bye to Hope, her father, or grandparents. It was quickly replaced by an overwhelming sense of panic as she realized her parents would come looking for her – she knew Killian Jones and Emma Swan all too well – and she knew they wouldn't be appeased with vague answers this time.

Sighing she looked back out over the ocean and began to carefully reconstruct the walls around the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Ychydig môr-leid - what Future Killian calls Erin - is not me having a stroke on my keyboard, although it looks like it. It's Welsh for 'little pirate' - at least, according to Google translate it is. <strong>

**And the secret, ancient hang language Liam, Future Killian, and Killian use (the same one Liam and Erin used in Chapter 2) is basically like sign language. I'll explain it more in the next few chapters. **


	11. Chapter 10: Theories and Plans

**Author's Note: Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed after the last chapter update. I want to send a special thank you to captainhookcaptainfreedom for your reviews of previous chapters. As I told you, completely made my day and I restructured this chapter to include a little more Davy Jones for you! Usually I take a day or two after I post a chapter just to unwind and catch up on reading Fanfiction but all your reviews sent my muse into over drive. So much so I not only mentally started writing this chapter on a two hour drive home but upon getting home, cranked out nine pages within a matter of hours. You guys are seriously the best!**

**And now our adventure continues! This chapter we get a look into the future and it lays the foundation for some major plot points. **

**As always I hope you enjoy and as you can tell, reviews/favorites/follows (mostly reviews though!) makes the muse go into over drive!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Theories and Plans<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Enchanted Forest<strong>

_**The Future**_

No matter how many years passed or how many different circumstances lead them to this table, Charming could never shake the memory of making the decision to send Emma through the wardrobe every time he went to take his place at the table.

They were currently in what Henry had long ago dubbed 'the War Room', the room Charming used to make every military decision concerning his kingdom. It was a vast room, multiple pillars scattered throughout the room to support the high ceiling, stained glass windows circling the room, letting the mid-day sun shine through and illuminate the room in dazzling hues of gold and red. A single, interior wall was the only one that held no windows. Instead it was almost completely covered by a map of the Enchanted Forest in its entirety, each town and terrain of the land marked in exquisite detail.

The War Room held marks from all those who had played a pivotal role in helping him decide what happened within his kingdom. One wall was devoted to holding various swords and armor for battle, an aspect Henry had introduced to the room in his early years of Knighthood. Beneath the stained glass windows tables of various heights stood with potions and magical equipment; a combination of Regina and Emma's mark on the room. A towering bookcase stood alongside the wall map, its top disappearing into the towering ceiling above, filled with Belle's most prized books. A long, ornate wooden table sat beneath the giant land map, its surface covered in nautical maps of every conceivable realm – Killian's contribution to the War Room. Another table sat in the dead center of the room, rounded, with twelve seats spaced around its great length. In front of each seat, etched into the wood of the table magically was the crest or representation of some sort of each individual member who had a place at the table.

Charming found himself coming to stand at the round table, once again dubbed by Henry as the War Table, his fingers ideally tracing the pattern of his crest at his place at the table. As always the memories of that night so long ago when they were making plans to build the wardrobe and send his unborn child through it flashed through his mind, and it was only the gentle touch of his wife's hand on his arm that brought him out of the painful memory. Looking up his eyes traveled the War Table counter-clock wise, taking in all those who were sat around it and those who missing.

Snow sat directly to his right, her posture calm and collected but her green eyes revealing the sorrow that lay within. The seat to her other side was empty, the crest of a swan in flight, a crown resting atop its head with four buttercups above and three below it marking it as Emma's seat at the table. Killian was sat in the next seat, having arrived not long ago from finally getting Hope to sleep. His eyes were downcast, idly tracing the curve of his hook with his index finger.

Will, the White King of Wonderland, sat next to Killian dressed in a white doublet, his right elbow resting on the arm of his chair. Regina, in all her queen glory was the next at the table, dressed in an elaborate red silk gown with her long hair pulled to the side. Elsa sat to Regina's right, the gems of her blue gown sparkling in the late afternoon sun. Belle sat with an open book in front of her, the dark tresses pulled behind her shoulders to reveal the dark yellow of her off-the shoulder gown.

Henry was the next at the table, his Knight armor glinting in the sunlight that streamed through the stained glass windows, one hand resting on the table. Neal, the Crown Prince sat next to his father, the light blue vest he wore a stark contrast to the dark wood of the chair he sat in. The two seats between Henry and Neal were empty, the crest of an anchor around seven buttercups marking Liam's place next to Henry, the crest of a hook and swan head meeting to form the shape of a heart on a field of buttercups to Neal's left marking Erin's seat.

There were three people who didn't have seats at the table but were still an intricate part of these meetings. Rumple stood behind Belle's chair, dressed in his usual theatric clothes as he rested both hands atop his cane. Robin and Oliver Hood, Regina's husband and son, flanked her chair, each with a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to them. The third person not to have a seat at the table stood leaning against the closest pillar to the table, his ankles and arms crossed over his dark clothes. Captain Eric D'Harper was the newest member of what could be termed the War Council, a raven haired, green eyed pirate captain who had aided Erin more than once in her many travels.

It had only been an hour since he and Snow had said good-bye to Liam through the mirror in the nursery. He had immediately sent word to everyone scattered throughout the castle that a family meeting would be held in the War Room, a place they had unfortunately spent too much of their time together in since the Snow Queen's appearance four years ago. He had been the last to enter having made a personal visit to the head of his guard to only learn what they already knew – there had been no new attacks reported in the Kingdom since Emma had been trapped in the ice.

"As I'm sure you've all been updated by Snow, Erin and Liam made contact this afternoon."

"Why haven't we received any new memories in the last six days?" Elsa asked from her seat.

"We're on a bit of what you would call a lag, dearie," Rumple replied. "You won't get the memories as they happen to your past selves but hours or days after it has occurred. It happens for the same reason the amount of time that has passed differs between portal jumps." He looked to Snow. "You said Liam confirmed they had only been in Storybrooke for only a few days?"

Snow nodded. "Given the length of time that has passed since the children went through the portal weighed against the fact it had only been two days for them, I would say those of you traveling with them will get an onslaught of new memories tonight or tomorrow some time."

"How are they?" Henry asked in his deep, baritone voice.

"They're doing as well as can be expected," Snow responded, giving Henry a small smile and a knowing look. She didn't have to confer with Killian to know he didn't want Erin's breakdown to be brought up. Elsa and Will would get that memory whenever the new memories hit them but they knew the sensitivity of the situation and wouldn't divulge it openly. Henry was Erin and Liam's older brother though and was just as worried about them as she was, and by the look that briefly flashed in his eyes he had understood his grandmother's subtle hint that they would speak in private of what had happened.

"Have there been any complications on their end?" Neal asked.

Charming shook his head. "Not with them getting to the Enchanted Forest of that time and starting the process to come here, no. They did mention they had a run in with Ursula this morning."

Regina blinked at the standing King. "Ursula? What did she want?"

"She apparently sensed Erin's power and attacked," Snow replied, her eyes falling to the eerily quiet form of her son-in-law. "In order to not hurt her and cause any damage to the timeline, they had to call on Davy Jones for help." Her heart went out to Killian as she saw him wince slightly at the mention of his father.

"I know it would be very painful," Belle began, giving Killian a sympathetic look, "But could it help us if you summoned your father and found out what happened first hand? I know the memories will come to those of you traveling but I don't think it would hurt to try to get a head of them."

"It couldn't hurt us to get ahead of them, no," Killian replied, making sure to give Belle a soft smile to let her know there were no ill feelings for her suggesting he contact his estranged father. Belle and he had formed a tight friendship after the events surrounding Rumple taking his heart, a friendship that had lasted twenty-eight years and expanded to her becoming very much like a little sister to him. "After we finish here I'll see what the ferryman knows."

"Before you do I'll give you a memory potion." At Killian's furrowed brow Regina elaborated. "If Ursula's past self interacted with our past selves and Erin and Liam, she's going to need to drink a memory potion. That meeting in the past isn't supposed to be the first time we meet her. And if anyone can convince the sea witch to drink the potion, it's going to be your father."

"Or it all could have been avoided if we had just simply tried to bind Erin's powers," Rumple matter-of-factly replied.

Killian's blue eyes flared dangerously at the Dark One. "As I said when we started discussing sending Erin back, that wasn't an option." Rumple and he had come a long way themselves over the last twenty-eight years but every now and then Rumple shot off at the mouth and Killian had to physically restrain himself from giving the Crocodile a solid rap to the head with the pointed end of his hook.

"It's a good thing we didn't, considering the only thing that saved Liam from the Snow Queen in the past was Erin's magic," Will said, giving his support to the pirate sat next to him.

"How are the memory potions coming along?" Charming asked, knowing from years of experience to change the subject before a verbal brawl broke out between Rumple and Killian. It rarely happened but when it did the only people who could get through to the two men where Belle and Emma. Charming was sure without his wife's stern voice, Killian wouldn't hold any punches when it came to the verbal altercation.

"We already have the one for Rumple's past self ready since his doesn't have to be tweaked too much to still include the very important memory of taking the pirate's heart," Regina replied. "The potions for the rest of us are slowly coming along but with time moving faster here than in the past, Rumple and I are confident we can have each individual memory potion completed before they arrive." Regina looked to Killian "That is, if the kids are doing well with not divulging information they shouldn't."

Killian nodded his head. "All the information they've given us is events that don't require a choice to be made in them." He smirked. "Emma _is_ being persistent in wanting to know what our big moment is but the kids are keeping mum. Will you have to tweak with Ursula's memory potion?"

"Not at all," Rumple responded before Regina could. "Since she doesn't need to remember even the tiniest bit of information, a full memory wipe will work from a normal memory potion."

"Is time moving at the same pace in Storybrooke?" came Eric's lilting question in an accented voice similar to Killian's.

"Now that is strange," Rumple mumbled, flexing his hands over his cane. "I myself have not received any new memories since remembering locking Belle in the pawn shop and putting a protection spell around it. What about you, Henry?"

Henry looked to his paternal grandfather, his brows furrowed in thought. "Now that you mention it the last memory I got was of mom sealing me in the mayor's office… It's like time is standing still in Storybrooke."

Elsa leaned forward in her seat. "Is that even possible?"

"Time is a very fickle concept," Regina said, her voice dripping with authority as it always did when she was discussing magic. "In theory? No, time in Storybrooke shouldn't be standing still because time isn't for Erin and Liam and they are currently still in the same time period."

"What if it isn't standing still but simply slowed down?"

All heads turned to look at the Crown Prince. "Well that is an interesting concept," said Rumple thoughtfully. "But there would have to be something drastic happening within the confines of Storybrooke for time to shift to a different speed when we know for a fact the speed of time in another realm in the same period is continuing as it should."

"The Spell of Shattered Sight?" Will offered.

"No," Regina mused, her fingernails drumming on the War Table. "It would have to be something connected to the fabric of time. A curse can't affect time."

"What if it's the Snow Queen?" Eric asked, uncrossing his limbs to push off from the pillar, all but sauntering up to the table to stand between Will and Killian.

Charming waved his hand at the pirate captain. "Explain."

Eric looked between Regina and Rumple. "Both of you told Erin when we first thought of this brilliant plan that it would be best if she only contacted us once, correct?"

"Yes," both Regina and Rumple replied at the same time. "We told her it was best because the more contact you make with a specific time period, the more you fray the fabric of that particular period of time," Regina finished.

Eric looked around at the assembled people. "Could the Snow Queen not be contacting our time, her _true_ time, repeatedly, causing the shift in that period's time?" A pregnant silence filled the War Room as everyone's eyes looked between Regina and Rumple, the resident experts of time travel.

"In theory, yes," Regina said after a few seconds of thought. "But that doesn't explain why time is slowing down in Storybrooke but maintain perfect speed in the Enchanted Forest of that time."

"Well that is easily explained."

Regina turned and raised an eyebrow at Rumple's smug look. "Oh is it you little imp? Care to explain why you are suddenly so full of knowledge?"

"It's not knowledge, your Highness," Rumple said, bringing one of his hands off his cane to wave through the air in the flourish way only he could as he explained. "All this is a working theory, I know just as much as you do on the subject matter. But if we're going to go with the young pirate's theory that Ingrid is contacting our time and putting a strain on that time period's fabric, the answer to why it's only affecting Storybrooke is simple."

"What is it, Rumple?" Belle asked her husband.

"Magic."

"…Magic? Are you being serious right now imp?"

"Think about it, Regina. Storybrooke was _created_ from magic. It existed only because you cast the Dark Curse. It was _protected_ from the outside world finding it by magic."

Snow frowned. "So the reason time is slowing down in Storybrooke and not the Enchanted Forest of that time is because the magic that created and protected it is essentially keeping the shift in time's speed concentrated only in the town?"

"Exactly."

"But it's all a bloody theory," Will interjected.

"Which is what all knowledge of time is, unfortunately," Belle responded. "We know a lot more than we did before the Time War but we don't know _why_ for a lot of what we know. For example, we know when time traveling the amount of time that passes in your original time can either be fast or slow. But we don't know why that is."

"Whether time is slowing down or not for Storybrooke isn't the reason I called this meeting," Charming said, leaning forward with his hands pressed flat on the top of the table. "There hasn't been a single attack from the Snow Queen or her minions in eighteen days. Now I know we've all breathed a sigh of relief over it but Liam thought it was odd and honestly, the more I think about it, the more I agree with him."

"It is strange," Henry mumbled. "Since she showed up in our lives she's always launched some form of attack or another, either directly at us or another part of the Enchanted Forest."

Charming nodded. "Liam had the same thought."

Neal pursed his lips, his fingers drawing random designs on the table as he thought. "It wouldn't be unheard of," he began. "Attacking consistently and then dropping all semblances of attacks is a strategic battle plan, one you and King Arthur have used yourselves, dad. She could have chosen to suspend all attacks while she was gallivanting around in the past. Of course, if we also work the theory that she's in constant communication with her minions here, it begs the question why she hasn't given any orders to continue the attacks."

"Wasn't her sole purpose to get Elsa and Emma on her side?" Robin asked. "Maybe she thought since she could do that in the past that continuing the attacks was counterproductive to what she wanted."

Killian shook his head. "She's been attacking us for the past four years. If her sole purpose was to make Elsa and Emma her 'sisters' why spend all those years attacking us in small fractions?'

"It is a battle plan that has been used before," Henry said, looking to his step-father. "You wear down the opposition until you are able to get what you really want."

"That takes forethought though," Eric said dryly, "And Ingrid doesn't seem the type to have much of that. She's completely let getting Emma and Elsa on her side rule every decision she's made over the last four years."

"She had the forethought to realize she could still get her own twisted version of a happy ending by going into the past," Will dead paned.

"That is one thing that has concerned me since we realized that," Elsa began, bringing her clasped hands onto the table. "My aunt was locked in that magical urn for fifty-eight years. How did she even know time travel was possible, let alone how to achieve it?"

"Well, there was the Time War—" Oliver started but was quickly interrupted by Elsa.

"Yes, there was the Time War but that happened _while_ she was in the urn. She didn't participate in it or even know it was going on. So for her time travel should still be an impossible concept. Not only that, aside from Morgana and the wizard Merlin, Rumple and Regina are the only other people who know how to achieve time travel. We know Morgana is dead. Her death trigged the end of The Year That Wasn't, and I'm almost certain Merlin, Rumple, nor Regina would divulge those closely guarded secrets to the enemy."

"Which leaves us with the burning question of who taught Ingrid how to time travel," Henry summarized.

"It's a very short list of possible suspects," Rumple said to his grandson, absent-mindedly twirling his cane. "But it's not so much the fact of who taught her how to do it that we should be concentrating on but the _why."_

Will frowned. "I thought we already established why she did it, to still have a way to get to Emma and Elsa."

"That's Ingrid's reason for learning it," Regina said, nodding toward Rumple in understanding. "As Eric said, Ingrid has tunnel vision and can't see anything past her delusion of this happy ending with Emma and Elsa. What Rumple is saying is we need to look at the reasons for why the person taught Ingrid the time traveling ropes. Rumple and I spent years wading through the Time War to grasp just a basic understanding. I'm sure whoever helped Ingrid didn't just tell her how to do it out of the kindness of their heart."

"That still leaves us with needing to know who before we figure out the why," Belle pointed out.

Charming looked between Rumple and Regina. "Can the two of you get together and figure out who outside our own circle could have come across this knowledge?" At their nod he turned his attention to Neal. "I'm going to need you to go to the Southern part of the kingdom, make sure we double up on soldiers and everything is in order. I wasn't too worried about dwindling troop numbers when it was just Ingrid we were dealing with but an unknown puppet master pulling the strings? I'd rather not take the chances. I'll take the Northern part. Elsa, how long until your troops arrive?"

"Anna sent word they set sail a week ago so with favorable weather on our side they should be here within the next few days."

"And King Arthur's men?" Charming asked, turning to look at his oldest grandson. Henry tapped one long finger on the table's surface.

"The 2,000 men Arthur promised should be arriving tomorrow if they stuck to the departure schedule that was in place before I left Camelot."

"With the nature of Wonderland being another realm we can't help much but Ana and I can lend what soldiers we can," Will supplied from his spot at the table. Charming nodded, thankful once again that the White Queen and King of Wonderland were listed among their closest friends and allies.

Neal cleared his throat, the Crown Prince suddenly looking uncomfortable. "What about our Navy?"

Killian visibly tensed and Charming's heart went out to the man who had not only become his son-in-law, but a close friend. Upon their return to the Enchanted Forest all those years ago he had made Killian the Admiral of the Royal Navy, an appointment that had some raising an eyebrow but one Charming had never questioned. The former pirate had spent countless centuries on the high seas and even though it had been several lifetimes ago, he also had experience with how a Navy was run. In Charming's mind there wasn't a man better fit for the job of insuring the success of his Navy.

And in the years since he took up the honorable post Killian had proved the naysayers wrong over and over again, winning naval battles for the Enchanted Forest that some of his lesser officers had claimed were unwinnable. However since the Snow Queen's last attack that had left Emma trapped, Admiral duties were the furthest thing from Killian's mind and as a husband himself, Charming didn't begrudge that. But as a King he also had the safety of his kingdom to think about, especially with a possible unknown someone pulling Ingrid's strings. He had talked about it extensively with Snow in the late witching hour. Ideally Erin would be the next choice to replace her father temporarily but she wasn't here. His gaze swung to the young pirate captain stood next to the War Table.

"Eric will temporarily take command of the Royal Navy." Eric started, clearly not expecting those words to come from the King's mouth.

"I am in no way qualified—" he began.

"You know how a ship functions, correct?" Snow asked before Charming could say anything.

"Of course, milady but—"

"And I'm assuming in your years of piracy you won your fair share of battles, yes?"

"…..I did. However—"

"Then you are qualified for the position," Snow said bluntly, her voice brokering no further argument from the pirate captain. Killian shot Charming a grateful look. Both of them knew with Emma in her current condition and his children on a dangerous journey to the past, Killian would never be able to make sound decisions.

Henry sat forward in his seat. "I can help if you want, Eric."

Regina looked to her oldest son. "Are you sure you can do that and also help lead the ground troops if it comes time for battle, Henry?"

Henry nodded. "I'll only be a sounding board for him and help ease the younger officers into the transition. Besides," he said, looking to his step-father with a small smile, "I was taught by the best sailor when it comes to all things nautical. If we can't have Killian or Erin at the helm we can at least have someone with the same knowledge as them helping the captain."

For all the sorrow that weighed heavily on his shoulders in that moment Killian felt a warmth of pride swell through him at Henry's words. He had never tried to replace Neal in his step-son's life but the two had grown close in the early years of his relationship with Emma, one of their shared common grounds being the sailing lessons he use to give the young boy. Although Henry's main interest had shifted to land battle upon their return to the Enchanted Forest, he always retained the lessons his step-father had taught him through the years, eventually even helping Killian teach Erin and Liam those same time honored lessons.

"If that's everything I'll call an end to the meeting," Charming said, holding out a hand to help Snow up from her chair. The occupants of the table quickly dispersed, some going their own way like Eric and Will while others like Rumple and Regina huddled together, already starting a mental list of the possible puppet master. As Killian stood he caught Belle's attention.

"Belle—"

She gave him a small, knowing smile. "I'll wake Hope up from her nap and bring her to the library with me." Killians smiled back at his friend, thankful that she understood were he needed to go. He gave Charming and Snow a small nod, his long coat billowing behind him as he turned to leave the room. He was halfway across the vast room when he heard his name being called.

"Killian."

Turning he saw Henry making his way toward him and Killian was struck at how much his step-son had grown up. A part of him would always see Henry as the young lad he helped rescue in Neverland, the believer of all believers. But he couldn't deny the man that was currently making his way toward him. The light from the setting sun shined brightly off Henry's armor and in that moment he looked every inch the Knight he was.

Henry came to a stop right in front of his step-father, his brown eyes filled with his own sorrow and sympathy. "Are you going to visit mom?" At Killian's nod Henry motioned that they keep walking.

"I'll go with you."

Henry's hand came up to rest on his step-father's shoulder and they both turned to leave the room, two of the most important men in Emma's life going to her, even if she wasn't aware of it.

* * *

><p>Eric D'Harper made his way from the War Room, not paying attention to the guards who stood watch outside the door. He went down one long corridor after another, his strides long and confidant, his mind drifting back to the meeting that had just taken place.<p>

Charming had made him temporary Admiral to his Royal Navy and the pirate captain didn't know how to feel about it. He knew he had the experience from his years of being a captain of a pirate ship under his belt and while he didn't have the reputation Killian did as Captain Hook, he was a formidable pirate in his own right. How that translated into being qualified for this position he couldn't wrap his mind around. He wasn't a member of the royal family and held no government position to warrant Charming choosing him over the vast array of naval captains that could have easily taken the reigns from Killian – he was simply a pirate captain who had befriended the beautiful, blonde granddaughter of the King.

_Ah, Erin. _

He smiled and shook his head to himself at the thought of the feisty princess. Meeting her had been the definition of coincidence – a tavern in a wayward town, the first time he and his crew had made port in months. He had been indulging in a pirate's favorite past times of dice and women when the blonde haired woman dressed in black and red fabric made her way to his table, her green eyes shining with mischief. He wasn't a blind man and quickly divested his lap of the red headed bar wench in favor of having the gorgeous blonde sit next to him. He had never seen her before but she instantly reeled him in with her beauty and quick wit, openly flirting with him while also keeping him at arms-length.

She had quickly shown her talent with dice – a talent he now knew she had learned from her father and although she denied it to this day, he was certain she had played with a pair of loaded dice that night – and was matching him in rum shots. Head swimming by the rum he had made one final pass, an obvious grab of her ass, when she had leaned in to him, the closest she had gotten all night. One hand on his thigh and her lips right next to his ear, he had been expecting an invitation back to her room. Instead, he had the wind knocked out of him by the admission that she seductively whispered in his ear, words that made his blood run cold and quickly jerk away from her.

She was Captain Hook's daughter. Captain _freaking_ Hook. Every pirate in the realm knew of the young pirate princess and knew that to make an inappropriate pass at her or to threaten her life in any way was to instantly incur Killian Jones's wrath.

She had leveled him with a smirk, one he know knew she inherited from her father, her jade orbs dancing with mirth as she downed the last of the rum and left as quickly as she had come. Rattled, it had taken him a whole hour to realize she had pick pocketed a key off him when she had leaned in to whisper her confession. The bloody Princess of the Enchanted Forest had pick pocketed him! The key was one he had recently come into possession of, one that was rumored to open a vast treasure cove under the protection of a dragon.

The next day he had quickly caught up with the pick pocketing princess and her companions, now known to him as Prince Neal and Oliver Hood. It had taken some charm but they had reluctantly agreed to let him come along. The climb to the dragon's cave had been tedious and long, Erin tight lipped and refusing to give away any information about herself. He was just as stubborn as she was and was not a man easily swayed when he had set his mind to something.

Between the four of them they had managed to defeat the dragon, the killing blow a combination of Eric's quick reflexes honed from years at sea and Erin's ability to hit a moving object from eighty paces with an arrow. She was the granddaughter of Snow White, after all. Neal and Oliver had quickly found the object of their quest, a scepter of dark magic they didn't want to fall in the wrong hands, and as they were leaving Erin had turned the charm and flirting back on long enough to distract him from her true goal – chaining him up.

She had sighted not being able to trust him because he was a pirate – something at the time he had found ludicrous because she was the _daughter_ of a pirate – and promptly left him in the dragon cave. It was three months before he saw her again, this time aboard her father's ship. Her entourage this time included not only Neal and Oliver but her twin brother, Liam. They were on another quest to find a magical item and still entranced by the blonde princess, he had offered his assistance and over the last four years had grown close to her.

_Close to her my arse_, he thought as he came out of the castle and made his way down to the docks. _Your bloody in love with her._ It was a truth he had admitted to himself long ago. Some were amid the adventures to find dangerous magical weapons and aiding the royal family in whatever villain was wreaking havoc on the realm, he had fallen for her. But falling for Erin Jones was not an easy victory.

Erin was still emotionally reeling from the tragic event from six years ago, an event that had taken her years to confide to him, and only because of the obvious question he had never asked her. She would say she was over the event but he could see through her façade as easily as her father could. He knew the nightmares still plagued her but he was wise enough not to mention that fact to her. Killian was the only person she talked to about the event or her nightmares.

He was in love with her – the feisty, sometimes infuriating, stubborn pirate princess. He knew deep down she had some feelings for him but her walls were sky high because of the tragic event. And although he had slowly chipped away at them over the years, there had still not been that _aha! _moment were she was willing to admit anything.

Frustrated and still confused over Charming's decision to make him temporary Admiral, he all but stomped the length of the dock until he came to the two ships tied at the end. His ship, the _Mermaid's Mist_, usually sat between Killian's _Jolly Roger_ and Erin's _Jewel of the Realm_ but the _Jolly Roger _was currently with Erin and Liam in the past, leaving only his and Erin's ships nestled at the docks. Thoughts of the _Jolly Roger _had a memory from months ago flash through his mind of an inky night he had come to the docks to levy an important question at Killian.

Shaking his head of the memory he stomped onto his ship. He needed a few hours of peace and quiet because he apparently now had a navy to command.

_Bloody hell. _

* * *

><p>Hours later as the sun was sinking below the horizon, painting the pre-dusk sky in brilliant shades of purple and gold, Killian found himself stood on the balcony that was attached to his and Emma's bed chamber, his hand and hook resting on the railing as he looked out over the ocean. He hadn't spent a night in their room since Emma became entrapped in the ice, the room filled with little reminders of her – her deep red cloak that resembled her old leather jacket was thrown hastily over the chair of her vanity, a pair of her well-worn boots casually sat next to her side of the bed, the small desk in the room scattered with parchments with her neat handwriting. He had tried to stay here that first night, had even made it so far as to climb in their bed. But her scent still lingered on the sheets and instead of sending warmth through him like it normally did, it wrapped itself around his heart and squeezed without mercy.<p>

Barely a few hours and he had retreated to the high tower room were Emma lay. It was where he had spent the last eighteen days, the unforgiving chair a small discomfort compared to the hollow feeling in his chest.

He brought his hand up to rub his still throbbing head. He had received the newest set of memories from his past self while Henry and he had been sitting with Emma, the sharp pain in his head causing him to almost fall right out of his chair. It was a bloody painful process getting a new set of memories, that was for sure, and more than a little unnerving to see himself now through the eyes of his younger self, remembering the emotions that had coursed through his then heartless self. And remembering feeling Emma standing next to him at the same time as remembering _seeing_ her stood next to his past self had the old pirate closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath. He was certain that if he hadn't of had Hope in his arms in the moment he saw her, his legs would have given out on him. It was one thing to remember his Emma and another to see her, even a younger version of herself, standing in front of him – breathing, moving around. Not when she had been unreachable to him for eighteen days now.

Henry and he had sat together next to Emma's side for hours, neither speaking a word, both knowing there were no words of comfort for the other. Killian was worried about his wife and two youngest children, Henry was worried about his mother and siblings; all three of them a common ground for the two men. Even when Killian had reluctantly stood up to have this blasted conversation no words had been exchanged between step-father and step-son. Henry's brown eyes had found his and just nodded softly, Killian instantly understanding – Henry would stay by Emma's side until Killian was finished.

Despite her scent still lingering within the room, as if taunting him with what he couldn't touch, he had chosen to come here to have the conversation with his father. Even during the early hours of night the dock was bustling and no other place in the castle offered the privacy that he needed to conduct the interaction with the ferryman. It was true he could have used the balcony off Hope's nursery so he didn't have to be assaulted with all the little reminders of Emma but he knew how his daughter felt about Davy Jones having any interaction with Hope, however small. They had been hoping to talk to the ferryman before the set of new memories arrived but even with them knowing what had transpired on the deck of the _Jolly Roger _in the past, they still needed Ursula to take the memory potion currently tucked inside Killian's vest. Otherwise he would have refused to have this talk all together.

Taking a deep breath and realizing it was now or never he held up his hand, a white light pulsing from it and rippling across the surface of the ocean as his mind silently called out for the ferryman of lost souls. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then with the suddenness of a storm at a sea a swirling vortex appeared out at sea, the wind suddenly picking up with an unnatural force around him. He kept his eyes focused on the vortex, letting the wind blow his long coat out behind him until both suddenly disappeared – the vortex no longer churning the ocean's waves and the wind dying down to a faint whisper.

"Killian."

Swallowing thickly he turned to see his father standing behind him, dressed as always in a naval uniform, the hat sat atop his head proclaiming him as a captain. Which he was, in a twisted sort of way, even if he had never held the title in life. As always when he had encounters with his father Killian found himself blinking rapidly, trying and failing to not see the similarities between Davy Jones and his brother Liam, especially after learning of Liam's fate after his death.

Killian had long ago let go of the anger he held toward his father for abandoning him for power but the one thing he couldn't let go of was what Davy Jones had subjected Liam to for eternity.

"This isn't a social call," he heard himself saying, his tone void of all emotion, sharp and bitter. Davy Jones seemed to be about to say something and seeing the flicker of fire in his son's eyes thought better of it, simply nodding instead.

"I am to assume this has to do with my encounter with Erin and Liam in the past?"

"Yes," Killian replied bluntly. "We remember what happened, we just need you to give this to the Ursula of that time and ensure she drinks it." He reached into his vest, pulling out the small purple potion and without another word tossing it to the ferryman. Davy Jones deftly caught it, rolling the bottle between his fingers.

"Am I allowed to ask why my grandchildren are twenty-eight years in the past interacting with past versions of your family?"

Killian clenched his jaw hard enough for him to almost lock it in place. He wanted his father to know nothing about his life, the anger about Liam's fate eating at him as it always did when dealing with the man. But a voice, sounding very much like his wife's, whispered in his mind that anger and deflection wouldn't help with needing the ferryman to give Ursula the memory potion.

"Something happened to Emma. We need her past self to help her."

Davy Jones furrowed his eyebrows, blue eyes achingly familiar finding Killian's. "Is she alright?"

Killian couldn't help the dark laugh that passed his lips nor the sneer that painted his face. "Don't act like you give a damn, Davy Jones."

"I very much do—"

"It's no concern to you," Killian bit out, his own blue eyes hard as sapphires. "You just need to make sure Ursula drinks the memory potion so as not to upset the timeline."

Davy Jones kept his eyes on the bottle in his hand, choosing his next words carefully. "If you remember what happened then you are aware that I saved Erin's life from the sea witch."

"And afterward upset my daughter."

Davy Jones's eyes flew up to meet his son's glare, his grip on the memory potion tightening slightly. "It was never my intention to upset Erin."

Killian scoffed at his father's words, his voice of reasoning suddenly drowned out by the anger that bubbled up, hot and heavy. "You know she wants nothing to do with you. What other reaction were you hoping to achieve with your words to her?"

"I was hoping she would let go of the anger she holds for me," he began, Killian letting out another dark laugh. "She can't resent me forever, Killian."

"Actually, she can. She _is_ my daughter and I held on to anger and revenge for almost 200 years. What makes you think she can't hold on to her anger for you for the rest of her natural life?"

"Her anger doesn't change the fact I'm her grandfather—"

"Only by blood," Killian said, cutting off the other man's sentence. "By every other definition of the word you are nothing to her. Erin and Liam have a grandfather, a noble man who would do anything for his family… not abandon them or enslave them to an eternity of servitude."

"I did no such thing to your brother!" Davy Jones suddenly barked out, his well-controlled temper slipping. "He died, I offered him as peaceful of an afterlife as he was going to get."

Killian stepped forward, his own temper flaring to life, his hook coming up to point at the older Jones. "He deserves to be resting in peace, not spending an eternity serving you!"

"He was never going to be able to rest in peace," Davy Jones said, his voice quieter but still filled with anger. "His death was sudden and painful. If I hadn't made him the offer to come aboard the _Flying Ductman_ his soul would have been lost forever."

Killian turned his back on his father, his hand fisting at his side as he fought to control his anger. The voice that sounded like Emma came roaring back, reminding him that he could do nothing to change Liam's fate, no matter how much he wanted to. He could only control how he reacted to the situation and although he would always be angry at Davy Jones for forever tying Liam to limbo in this moment he needed him to ensure the timeline was not negatively affected.

His children's very existence could rest solely in the hands of the man who had so easily abandoned him and selfishly tied Liam to himself forever.

"Are you going to give the potion to Ursula?" he asked, his tone clipped, his eyes not leaving the ocean spread out in front of him. There were a few tense moments of silence before he heard his father sigh deeply behind him.

"Yes, of course. I'll make sure she takes the potion."

Killian nodded. "Your dismissed then, Davy Jones," he said and without looking back to his father he strode from the balcony just as the wind picked up again in its unnatural dance. He didn't need to stay around to watch the ferryman leave. He couldn't resist the rules that bound him to his power any more than Rumple could pull himself away from the dagger.

His task from the meeting complete he left his and Emma's bedchamber, taking deep, calming breaths to chase away the lingering tendrils of anger. He had a little girl that was going to try to wrangle thirteen bedtime stories out of him if he wasn't on his toes. And after regaling Hope with a number of tales and making sure she was tucked in tight within the safety of her nursery, he would go back to the top of the tower and send Henry to bed, taking up the position next to Emma's still form.

Just like he had every night for the past eighteen nights.

* * *

><p><strong>Storybrooke<strong>

_**Present Day**_

The Snow Queen had just stepped outside her ice cave, watching the dark purple clouds roll closer and closer to Storybrooke when the large diamond ring on her left hand flared with a golden light. She looked down at it, momentarily thrown off before whirling around and heading back into the cave. Before she even came close to the back wall she saw the glass of the white, ornate mirror glowing with a golden light. The light flared and suddenly disappeared; the mirror showing Fezzik stood in the ice cave of the future, an icy blue scepter clutched in his gnarled hands. The blue scepter was the powerful talisman of the time in which she now stood, the Gnome's way of being able to contact her.

"What is it, Fezzik?" she snapped. "You've only been dismissed to find out what the Charmings are doing a mere minute ago!"

Fezzik's thick eyebrows furrowed, his hands shaking as they gripped the powerful talisman from the past. "Mis-s-tress I was dis-mis-s-ed six d-days ago."

The Snow Queen narrowed her eyes at her underling. "What are you blabbering on about? It's been a few minutes since I last saw you."

Fezzik shook his head, clearly torn between correcting his mistress and not wanting to ignite her anger. "It-t's been-n six d-days, mis-s-tress. I sw-wear. I d-do have ne-news about t-the Charm-ings plan."

"And?!" she snapped.

"Th-they sent t-the princ-cess and p-prince back t-to get Em-ma."

Suddenly the surface of the mirror rippled like a pond with a stone thrown in it, the surface eventually calming to reveal Fezzik still rooted to the same spot, his eyes blown wide. The Snow Queen cursed. The little Gnome must have been telling the truth. She had been told the link between the past and future was tentative to begin with and that eventually the link would be completely severed.

Another ripple along the mirror's surface had her cursing more. Apparently the time for the link to be severed was drawing close. "Fezzik!" she shouted as the last remnants of the ripples smoothed out. "I'll be coming back ahead of schedule. Have the place prepared for me and send word to _her_. We'll need to reevaluate the plan."

"Y-yes mis-s-tress, of c-course."

The Snow Queen muttered the ancient incantation, severing the portal before it could do any more damage to the fragile fabric of this time. It had never been in her plan to get stuck in this Godforsaken time. With Fezzik's news that the Charmings had sent the bratty princess and prince back to get the past version of their mother, it threw her plans into a hell storm. She chided herself for not finally taking the royal brats out when she had the chance back at the ice wall.

Reaching into the front of her gown she pulled out the golden potion that always lay nestled there. With a wave of her hand at the wall next to the mirror she muttered the incantation to the spell, throwing the potion. Hitting an unseen barrier the bottle shattered; the golden liquid swirling until it became a portal. Gathering her dress she strode toward the open portal, making sure her thoughts were firmly on the ice cave of her time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Just for a little clarification – Elsa mentions that Ingrid was in the magical urn for 58 years, not a typo. In this story there are two distinct timelines. For our residents of the future certain events after Emma and Killian came back through the time portal happened one way but because of Ingrid's meddling in the past, it created another timeline. So our future heroes remember the ORIGINAL timeline (when there was no Ingrid in Storybrooke) and as the new events unfold are remembering their past selves living the new timeline. **

**Make sense? I feel like the bloody Doctor in the Blink episode. **

**And I do plan on going more in depth with the differences of the timelines, probably in chapter 11 or 12. And I'll give Elsa's original timeline backstory which explains the circumstances on how she came to Storybooke in the original timeline vs. the circumstances of the new timeline (which are in line with the show). And explains why Ingrid was in the urn for 58 years. **


	12. Ch 11: Secrets and Fears of the Heart

**Author's Note: I apologize for not getting this written and posted sooner but that pesky E!Online poll has been ruling my life since it came out. And oddly enough you can't vote 500 million times a day AND write apparently. If you haven't voted yet in it VOTE! Captain Swan is in the final round and we want bragging rights people! **

**As always thank you for reading and reviews/favorites/follows feeds the muse! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Secrets and Fears of the Heart<p>

* * *

><p>Erin didn't know how long she had stood there before she sensed her parent's presence in the bedchamber behind her. Sensed wasn't even the right word – she smelled them before their physical presence registered with her. It had always been a strange ability for her, a heightened sense of smell and being able to attach an emotion to it. Her mother had always called it her super power and it had aided her in more ways than one just as Emma's super power had through her life. Ruby had theorized shortly after Erin had realized her ability that some were in either Emma or Killian's family there had been a wolf, lending to their daughter having the heightened sense.<p>

Her parent's scents were as distinct to her as the smell of the ocean. Leather and sea always enveloped her father, even this past version of him when he didn't have the _Jolly Roger_ to set sail on. It wasn't as strong as the scent of his future self but the emotions tied to it for her were the same – of home, of safety. Strawberries and warm vanilla was her mother's unique scent – the smell of love and strength – and as it hit her she had to fight the sudden lump in her throat. She had made a conscious effort not to let that scent trigger her super power while here in the past but in this unguarded moment it caused her to miss her mother so much.

"Erin."

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, letting the familiar smell of the ocean fill and sooth her, she turned around to see her parents stood in the doorway to the balcony. Both of them wore identical faces of worry. Instead of sending warmth and love through her like it normally would she felt the panic rise, her emotional walls shooting up another 100 feet. Leaning back against the balcony railing she crossed her arms and ankles, carefully schooling her face into a practiced blank expression.

Emma and Killian shared a quick glance, both of them thinking the same thing without having to utter a word to each other. Erin's stance screamed that she was closing herself off, going on the defensive for whatever reason had caused her to bolt from the nursery. Killian had to remind himself that the woman standing in front of him was the daughter of Emma Swan and while just as beautiful as her mother, he was certain she guarded the walls around herself just as fiercely. _When the time comes don't let her shut you out_.His future self's silent words echoed back to him.

Well if there was one thing Killian Jones never backed down from, it was a challenge – especially were blonde princesses were concerned.

"Why didn't you tell us about Hope?"

Killian visibly winced at Emma's question. That was his Swan, always to the direct question that finds her the quickest answer. However it was not the tactic to take when dealing with emotional walls, the Gods knew he had enough practice in scaling hers. He saw Erin's body tense even more, the hard tick of her jaw.

"It wasn't important to getting you to the future."

Emma nodded, never breaking her gaze from Erin's hard green eyes. "That isn't a lie, but it's also not the whole truth, is it?"

"Swan—"

"It's enough of the truth," Erin bit out, her walls and temper dangerously rising. She knew this version of her mother meant well, just wanted answers to know what was eating away at her future daughter but Erin didn't need that. She needed the version of her mother she knew, the one who knew not to ask questions were this was concerned, who let Erin's father handle the situation because he was the _only_ one who could understand Erin's pain.

"No, it's not," Emma replied tersely, taking a few steps forward. "That child is loved, that was clear as day from what I saw. Why keep her existence a secret? Of all the things you've told us about our future you kept what I can assume is the most important fact for you from us. Why?"

"Emma…"

If at all possible Erin's jaw tightened even more. "As you said, _mom_, she is the most important thing of my life. That has nothing to do with the current situation your future self is in, nor of getting you to the future to save yourself."

"But she's important to you, Erin. And there is something about her, something tied to her that had you so scared you didn't plan to tell us we would one day have a granddaughter. Why wouldn't you just tell us? What could be so horrible in admitting that—"

"BECAUSE OF THESE QUESTIONS!" Erin shouted, immediately regretting the outburst. Her eyes slammed shut as she tried to reign in her emotions, the familiar tickle of her magic pulsing at her palms. _Get a grip, Erin!_ Never, in her twenty-six years of life had she ever raised her voice to her parents. There was never a reason too, and no reason to start now. They just wanted answers; answers they couldn't understand were painful to her. "Because of these questions," she replied in a softer tone.

She opened her eyes to see the shock and hurt written all over her mom's face, the understanding radiating from her father's eyes little comfort to her. She looked back to Emma, her eyes pleading with the younger version of her mother. "Just, please… leave it be."

"We just want to know what happened to you, Erin," Emma said softly. "We just…. We just want to _help_ you."

"You can't help me," Erin whispered, hot tears burning her eyes but she refused to let them fall again. She sighed, knowing she was going to have to give them _something_. "It—"she swallowed thickly, fighting through the heavy feeling of drowning in emotions. "It was the darkest day of my life and Hope was the only light that came from it. I just want to leave it at that."

Killian clenched his jaw, a war of emotions running through him. He had known from the look of complete loss in Erin's eyes that she had endured something but to hear her admit to him and Emma that she had, that it was the darkest day of her life made anger for whoever was responsible flare bright and hot within him. The anger was quickly replaced with a deep need to protect her though, to take the pain away. But there was one question he had to ask her, one that since learning of Hope's existence had been burning through his mind.

With his hand by his side he once again formed the words to a language he hadn't used in centuries. He saw Erin's eyes flicker down to his hand and he was thankful she seemed to somehow know the language as well.

_Who is Hope's father?_

Erin uncrossed her arms, using the pretext of leaning back into the railing to bring her left arm to her side out of Emma's line of sight. Her response was swift and had Killian throwing her a smirk and quirk of one of his brows.

_That __**would**__ be your burning question, dad. _

_Well, I am a father, lass. Pretty standard for a man to want to know what undeserving bloke helped father that beautiful lass I saw. _

_Dad… please…._

Killian gave her the smallest of nods as he replied with his fingers. _You'll tell me when you are ready, love. _Erin smiled at him softly even though it came no were near to reaching her eyes. That was her father, the perceptive pirate who could read her like an open book, who knew when to push and not to. He wouldn't completely drop the subject she knew, not now knowing something bad had happened to her, but he would let her come to him in her own time. The same way he had let her mother open up to him all those years ago.

"Everything okay out here?"

Three heads turned to see Liam emerge from another door that opened out to the balcony, the door to their father's future study, Erin noted. His blue eyes darted between the faces of his parents before coming to rest on Erin. Liam instantly took in her tense stance, the raw emotion written all over her face and echoing deeply from her eyes. It was a look he had only seen on his sister a handful of times over the past six years and it didn't take much for him to deduce what the conversation had been before he walked in.

Clearing his throat he waved vaguely in the direction he had come. "We should really get going. We still have a few days of travel before we reach Regina's castle and I'd rather not be groping around in the dark to find a campsite tonight with ogres wandering around."

"Good idea," Erin chimed in quickly. Before either of her parents could say another word she grabbed her leather coat from the balcony railing and briskly walked past her brother and through the door he had come through. Liam turned to follow her but not before the subtle movements of his right hand caught Killian's attention.

_She'll be fine, just give her time. _

Before Killian could respond Liam left, leaving his parents alone on the balcony of their future bedchamber. Emma quickly turned to leave, her intent on following their children clear but was stopped by the gentle tug of Killian's hook on her arm.

"Swan, don't."

"Don't what, Killian?" Emma whispered harshly as she turned, standing a few feet in front of him. "Our daughter is clearly hurting and you want me to do nothing about it?"

"That is exactly what we have to do, love."

Emma wrenched her arm from the grasp of his hook, glaring at him. "You might be able to stand back and do nothing but I can't."

Killian closed the distance between them until the toes of their boots touched, invading her personal space until she could feel his warm breath ghost over her face as he talked. "Do not mistake my lack of dashing after our daughter as me not caring about her, Swan. She has been hurt, that is obvious. And I promise you that when we find out who caused her pain I will happily revert back to my days of extracting revenge through means of various torture if my future self hasn't already done so. But what she needs right now, is space. She's like you, love – an open book to me, and her walls are so high right now that beating at them is only going to make her withdraw into them more. She'll come to us when she's ready."

Emma let out the shaky breath she hadn't realized she was holding at Killian's words, closing the last few inches between them to wrap her arms around him. She rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she breathed in his familiar scent of leather and sea. She felt him tense for a fraction of a second as he always did when she initiated close contact like this between them before his arms came around her, his hook pressing into her lower back as his fingers threaded through her hair.

"What happened to her, Killian?" she whispered against his throat.

He placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "I don't know, love. But whatever happened we'll find out, I promise you."

"Do you—"Emma paused, bringing her head off his shoulder as her hands moved from his back to his waist. "Do you think it has something to do with Hope's father?"

Killian tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, his answer soft and confident. "Aye, I'm almost certain it does. She refused to even tell me the identity of the burk."

Emma frowned up at him. "When did you ask her that?"

"It would seem our children have somehow learned an ancient pirate code." At Emma's confused expression he continued to explain. "It's a code pirates used centuries ago, a way for us to communicate with each other without the prying eyes of the upstanding law enforcement knowing we were. Each letter is assigned a shape you make with your fingers and hand. It seemed to die out during my extended holiday in Neverland. Until I saw my future self and Liam using it when we were in the nursery, I haven't seen it in 170 years."

"So it's like sign language."

"I have no idea what that means, Swan."

Emma laughed. "I'll explain later, you ancient pirate. So Liam and your future self were using this secret language? I never saw any fingers wiggling."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "You do not 'wiggle' your fingers when using the code, love. It's meant to be a subtle way to communicate. You probably saw it but you dismissed it as the natural movement of a hand."

"So what were they talking about?"

"Erin," Killian said, sighing "About how she'll be okay and I – well, my dashingly handsome future self –"that earned an eye roll from Emma, "told Liam to keep an eye on her. She apparently has nightmares, or use to have them. He told me to talk to her when I caught a moment alone with her, that I'm the only one she talks to about this."

"But she refused to tell you Hope's father's identity?"

"Aye, and my gut is telling me the two are linked. Remember when we were at the town line and you asked her what the Snow Queen meant by her cryptic remark?"

Emma nodded. "She lied when she said it was a remark about my future condition. I remember thinking someone must have hurt her because she had this… this—"

"Haunted look in her eye? Like she had lost all hope for something to change? I've noticed it myself a few times. It's a look that stared back at me in the mirror for centuries after Milah's death."

"She's hurting, Killian," Emma mumbled, "And I feel so helpless to help her because she won't let us _in_."

"She will, love, and no matter what happened to her I know she'll make it through it. She's a strong woman, like her mother."

Emma looked into those depthless azure pools, adoration and faith swirling within them. It had only been a few days since Erin and Liam had fallen into their lives but she couldn't remember exactly why her future children's appearance in their lives had shaken her so much in the beginning. Watching them over the last few days, seeing so much of her and Killian in them, she couldn't deny they were her children and she didn't want to. She cared about them, wanted to help ease whatever pain haunted her daughter's eyes and to playfully wipe the infuriating smirk off her son's face that he had clearly inherited from his father.

She still couldn't fathom what would happen to her in the future to drop all her walls but standing on the balcony in his arms, in the ruined remains of the place that should have been her home she could finally admit to herself that there was a possibility it could happen. A possibility that it had always been him who would break through the walls she had spent years carefully constructing around her heart. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"No," she whispered, leaning back to look into his eyes, "She'll make it through it because she's like her father. She's a survivor."

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Castle<strong>

_**The Future**_

"Why do you darken my door, Ingrid?"

The Snow Queen came to a stop in the middle of the vast room, noting it was furnished in shades of every conceivable black, the only light coming from the large, crackling fireplace. Maleficent stood in front of the fire, light from the flames flickering along the dark rubies that lined her black dress, casting her already slender features into sharper details. Choosing to ignore the frigid greeting she calmly walked over to one of the plush black couches positioned close to the fireplace and sat down, drawing her legs underneath her and smoothing her dress out.

"Would a little color in this dreary castle really kill you, Mal? I know your home is called the Dark Castle but lighten the place up."

Maleficent turned from the fire, her blue eyes showing no mirth at the other woman's words. "Don't make me repeat myself, Ingrid. Shouldn't you be off in the past getting your happy ending with your niece and the Savior?"

Ingrid's face instantly lost all humor. "There's been a change of plans."

Maleficent took a few steps toward her, her dark staff clicking on the stone floors. "I don't remember making any changes to the plan. It's simple really – I give you the means to travel back in time and you stop the Savior and that infuriating husband of hers from ever getting their happy ending. How difficult of a task can it be?"

"Everything was going according to plan – the Shattered Sight spell had been cast, Elsa and Emma had my sister's ribbon – and then I ran into some people I was not expecting."

Maleficent raised a delicate eyebrow. "And who could you possibly run into in the past that would have you scurrying back to our time to annoy me?"

The smile Ingrid gave was tight. "The brats."

Anger flooded Maleficent like a red hot poker, her grip tightening on her staff until she was certain it was about to snap. "_WHAT?!_" she bellowed.

"You heard me. The brats – our own dear Princess Erin and Prince Liam, in all their hero glory… am I annoying you now, Mal?"

Maleficent stalked to the high back chair adorned with an intricate dragon's head in iron, practically slamming her staff into the side of the table next to the chair. "Explain, and quickly," she snarled.

"I sensed the annoying Charmings at the ice wall I erected to keep everyone in the town and I couldn't help but toy with them. The spell had already been cast, it was just a matter of time before it took over the town. Imagine my surprise when I get there and the little brats show themselves."

"And you are certain it was them?"

Ingrid leaned back into the black couch. "They are a rather distinctive pair, Mal. I've had enough run-ins with them over the last four years to know when I'm dealing with them. But them being in the past isn't our only worry." At Maleficent's impatient look she continued. "Now, before I ask you this question I'll remind you to keep your temper and fire breathing, scaly alter ego in check… Were you aware the young princess has magic?"

Maleficent practically vibrated with anger, her hands tightening on the arms of the chair hard enough to crack the wood beneath them. "What do you mean she has _magic_? How does she have magic?!"

Toying with her large diamond ring Ingrid replied, "After the initial shock of seeing them I decided to take a page from your book, dear Maleficent, and strike were it would hurt the princess the most. My ice daggers were a hairs breath away from the chest of that bratty prince when the princess unleashed her magic – strong, light magic. I don't know how she has magic but I can tell you this, it felt just as strong as her mother's. Very strong, a very distinctive magical wave that if I hadn't seen it come from her, I would have sworn it belonged to Emma."

Abruptly standing, Maleficent paced the area between the fireplace and the high backed chair, her hands clenched tight at her sides. "How have they concealed the fact she has magic for the last twenty-six years? They would have had to teach her, she should have had a slip up in the early days when her emotions got the better of her…" A thought suddenly struck her and she spun on the Snow Queen. "What good is your inside informant if he doesn't relay important information?!"

"May I remind you, Mal," Ingrid replied slowly, her own blue eyes locked onto Maleficent's, "That my informant has kept you five steps ahead of the Charmings for the last four years. Neither he nor I can help if they took precautions in hiding the princess's magic. I was just as shocked as you are."

Maleficent snarled at the Snow Queen, her blue eyes briefly flashing golden. "Does you useless informant have any information as to _why _the brats were in the past with you?"

"As a matter of fact, he did. Apparently they realized the only magic that could unlock Emma from her frozen state was her own magic. Your dear old friend Regina came up with the idea to send the princess back in time to retrieve Emma's past self."

"This is your fault," Maleficent growled, turning back towards the fireplace. "If you hadn't gotten so impatient and attacked them, rendering the Savior unreachable, I never would have had to teach you how to time travel. Now we have multiple messes to clean up and it has pushed our time table ahead." She took a deep breath, fingering the large turquoise necklace that lay heavy on her chest.

"Do we know if they've made it back to our time yet?"

Ingrid stood, coming to stand on the other side of the large fireplace. "Our friend tells me no, they are in the Enchanted Forest of that time so Regina can make the potion."

"Interesting," Maleficent purred. "This could work in our favor."

"How?"

Maleficent chuckled darkly. "Oh my dear Ingrid, you have much to learn." She turned and walked back to where her staff lay against the table, lovingly caressing the dragon figurehead. "Leave the annoying brats to me. You just go back to your ice cavern and prepare your minions, restart the attacks against the Charmings. Also concentrate your attacks against Camelot and your beloved home, Arendelle. We don't need the Charming's closest allies swooping in to save the day."

"There's something else you should know. The Charmings suspect someone helped me with my little time traveling plan. They don't suspect you yet but it'll only be a matter of time."

"I'll handle that as well," Maleficent drawled, not turning to acknowledge Ingrid's irritated huff before the Snow Queen disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes. Picking up her staff she made her way to the balcony, surveying the dark forest that stretched far into the horizon. She was really beginning to question her chose in using Ingrid as an escape goat to get her revenge against the Charmings.

The Snow Queen had been an easy mark, her long years trapped in that magical urn making her susceptible to the smallest persuasion. All it had taken to get Ingrid on board was the ancient prophecy of the Savior taking the place of one of her long dead sisters. An ancient prophecy Maleficent had created to insure her puppet had no other chose but to seek her help. Maleficent's blood red lips pulled into an evil grin. Ingrid had latched onto the prophecy like a dying man, letting it obscure everything else except for getting what she wanted.

The Snow Queen's blind trust had served Maleficent well over the last four years though. She had been able to attack the Charmings and do sufficient damage to the royal family all the while safely tucked within her dark castle, their sole focus being on Ingrid. She had been furious upon learning of the mishap with the Savior at first. While she cared nothing for the woman now trapped within her own magic, it wasn't the revenge Maleficent had sought so hard for. No, that revenge was much sweeter, and she wanted the Savior awake and alive to witness when she took one of the most precious things away from her.

Just like Emma Swan had taken away the most precious thing to Maleficent.

Giving a soft whistle she didn't have to wait long until the familiar raven flew into view, landing on her shoulder. "My dear Diablo," she crooned, reaching up to pet the raven, "Gather your friends. I have a task for you to complete." The raven dipped its beak before taking flight again, leaving the Mistress of All Evil on the balcony.

A war was coming, one she would make sure the Charmings wouldn't win.

* * *

><p><strong>The Enchanted Forest<strong>

_**Present Day**_

"Why do you call me aunt?"

Erin and Liam looked up from their simple dinner of bread and cheese, both momentarily caught off guard by the unprovoked question from the quiet Queen of Arendelle. After Erin's conversation with their parents the little group had left the ruined castle, Mary Margaret breathing an obvious sigh of relief as soon as they were clear of its tumbled walls. Regina's castle was a good two days journey from their current position, weather and ogres permitting.

They had carefully made their way through the surrounding forest until the sun had set low in the sky, the stars starting to just twinkle into view. After carefully scouting the little clearing they current sat in – with Erin discretely using her hidden talent to make sure no ogres were near – they had set up a small fire and dug into the provisions they had brought along from the _Jolly Roger_. Which is where they currently found themselves, all seated around the small fire that warded off the nighttime chill, all eyes moving between Elsa and the two stunned figures from the future.

"I'm only curious," Elsa said as way of explanation. "Since we've met you have referred to me as 'aunt' and yet as far as I know I hold no family ties to either Emma or Killian."

"I'm curious as well," Will spoke up from the other side of the fire. Forgoing the few logs they had scrounged together he sat on the ground instead, his plate balanced on his outstretched legs. "The only interactions I've 'ad with the Sheriff and 'er… _interstin'_ boyfriend have been less than unicorns and rainbows. But you also refer to me as 'uncle' 'nd last time I checked there was definitely no blood between 'ny o' us."

"The explanation is quite simple, really," Liam said before popping a piece of cheese into his mouth. "You're our Godparents."

The reaction was simultaneous and would have been comical to him under different circumstances. Clearly not expecting that answer Will all but inhaled the bread he had just taken a bite of while for the first time in his life, Liam watched his father choke on a rather large swig of rum. Emma's jaw dropped, only the choking sounds of the pirate next to her bringing her out of her shock. Elsa sat completely unmoving on her spot of the log, her blonde eyebrows raised high.

"I'm sorry, did you say _Godparents_?" David incredulously asked, looking to his wife sat next to him as if she somehow held the answer.

"Well, if you want to get technical Will is Godfather to the both of us," Erin said without looking up from her plate. "Elsa is only my Godmother, Belle is Liam's Godmother. But since we view both of you as aunts we've just generally accepted we have two Godmothers."

"How in the bloody hell do I become your Godfather?" Will rasped.

Liam smirked at his uncle. "That is a rather long tale."

"Bullet points, then," Emma said, still patting a choking Killian's back.

"Uncle Will plays a somewhat pivotal role in your and dad's big moment, which is really were the foundation of friendship begins. Over the next few years he helps with the various villains that pop up in Storybrooke and the friendship just… grows."

"I end up trusting that big eared git?" Killian chocked out, finally ridding his windpipe of the intrusion of rum. He couldn't imagine in any realm, in any time, trusting the leather jacket thief with his rum, let alone the lives of his children.

"You end up trusting that big eared git with our very lives on more than one occasion," Erin replied smoothly, looking up at her father. "Trust _me_ when I say I would put my life into his hands willingly without a moment's hesitation."

"_Bloody hell_," Killian mumbled, running his hand over his face.

Elsa cleared her throat, pulling her dark purple cloak tighter around her. "And how is it that I become one of your Godmothers?"

"You and mom become best-friends," Liam replied as if it was a well-known fact. "I'm sure the two of you have grown close in this timeline as well, correct?"

Mary Margaret frowned at her grandson's words. "What do you mean _this_ timeline?"

Liam set his empty plate next to him on the makeshift log seat, taking a deep pull from the flask within his black vest. Handing it to Erin who took it wordlessly he shifted closer to the fire, lacing his fingers together and rolling his shoulders. Erin couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. She had seen their father in that same pose countless times over her short life – relaxed, exuding confidence, and a glint of the unknown in his blue eyes – the pose of the story teller.

"Everyone believes that to travel back in time is to risk changing the future – and to a degree, that is true. But not on the complex scale it was always theorized to be. You won't change the future simply by stepping on a butterfly in the past, if that were true the mere fact someone from the future was walking on dirt they were never meant to touch would upset the entire balance. No, the future is changed when decisions that were in the past are altered. The future exists _because_ of those decisions. Change them and, well, you obviously get a different future."

"Which is why you refuse to tell us anything concerning this big moment between Killian and I."

Liam nodded at his mother. "As Erin told you, any knowledge about a future decision could impact what decision you would make, completely erasing the future we come from. But if you go back in time and don't change the big decisions, just interact like we are, it causes a separate timeline."

"A… separate timeline?" David asked.

"Remember when we first told you that the Snow Queen we had been fighting the last four years and the one you've been dealing with for the last few weeks was one in the same? For your future selves when mom and dad came back through the time portal they still bought the urn containing Aunt Elsa with them. But who trapped her in it and why was completely different from what you know."

Elsa shook her head. "Who other than Ingrid would have a reason to trap me in a magical urn for thirty years?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." Elsa gaped at Erin.

"The old man who runs the pawn shop in Storybrooke? Why would he have cause to do that?"

"In the original timeline he runs into your sister in the Enchanted Forest while she was looking for what your parents were doing when they died. He wanted possession of a… item," Liam began, his eyes flickering to his father for a brief second. Killian tensed, knowing exactly what item the Dark One had been after. The same bloody hat he had tried to put Emma in a few days ago. "He forced Anna to help him and in the process learned of you, the young Queen of Arendelle with powerful ice magic."

"And if there is one thing Rumple can't resist, it's magic," Erin angrily muttered, taking a rather large gulp of rum. Liam looked over his shoulder at his sister, raising an eyebrow. Her dislike of Rumple was legendary in the family, almost rivaling the way their father felt for the Dark One during his most revenge fueled days as Hook.

Turning back to face the fire, he continued. "Wanting to learn the secrets of hereditary magic he trapped you in the urn and placed you in his vault. Mom and dad escaped from the vault, bringing the urn with them. You got out and with the help of the family discovered Anna was in Storybrooke."

"Wait." Liam sighed. His mother never could sit through a story without interrupting at least once. "How was Anna in Storybrooke? We practically tore the town apart looking for her and she only just showed up in a trunk on the beach as we were leaving to come here!"

"That was _this_ timeline. We are talking about the original one, the one your future selves lived. In the original timeline Arendelle was also taken over by Regina's curse, making Anna a cursed resident of Storybrooke. You discovered this the first night Aunt Elsa was in town after she accidentally almost froze mom to death when grandma went through the town records."

"So the entire debacle we had with Emma getting trapped in the ice cave happened the first time around as well?"

Liam smiled at his grandfather. "Funny how some things are just _meant_ to happen, right? In the original timeline a lot stayed the same for the Snow Queen. She accidentally killed your other aunt while your mother, Aunt Elsa, trapped her in a magical urn. Only in that timeline it was a different urn than the one you were trapped in. Ingrid wasn't released from her urn until five years ago."

Elsa gasped. "But that would mean she was trapped in that urn for—"

"Fifty-eight years," Erin finished for her.

"Who ended up releasin' the ice witch?" Will asked, motioning Erin for a drink.

"That we don't know," Erin replied, tossing Liam's flask to her uncle.

A deep silence settled over the small group, each lost in their own thoughts. Killian reached for Emma's hand, interlacing their fingers together, a small jolt of happiness shooting through him when she not only accepted the physical contact but also leaned her head on his shoulder, her blonde hair a bright contrast to the dark leather of his jacket. David put his arm around Mary Margaret, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head as Elsa scooted closer to the fire, unbraiding her hair and running her fingers through it to detangle it. Liam and Will kept passing the flask between them as Erin leaned her head back to rest on the log Liam was using as a seat, her green eyes trained on the stars that twinkled above them through the break in the trees. She had never realized until that moment that they had long ago ceased being simply stars to her. She could admire the beauty of the night sky, especially on a cloudless night at sea, but they weren't stars to her. They were constellations; pinpoints on a large and infinite map that had been changeless since the beginning of time, a guide that always helped her find her way home.

Emma shifted suddenly next to Killian, her eyes going to her future children. "I've been meaning to ask, why does everyone look like they haven't aged a day in the past twenty-six years?"

"It's a side effect of being subjected to so many curses," Erin replied without turning her gaze from the night sky. "Age progression is slowed down by a few years with every curse you go under. And in this family we've endured enough curses to keep us young looking for the next 100 years."

Emma laughed, looking up at Killian. "That's good news for the 400 year old pirate's looks."

"Oye!" Emma smiled at the pirate's mock indignation, not noticing the look that passed between her future children. The banter between their parents about their father's age had been a constant in their lives for as long as either could remember.

"We should probably turn in," David announced, standing and helping Mary Margaret up. "We don't want to lose any time tomorrow and with ogres still roaming around we may have to stop frequently." They all quietly broke apart, moving the logs they had used as seats and unrolling the bed rolls they had packed from the ship. A watch schedule was quickly drawn up with Will offering to take the first shift. They settled down to sleep, weariness from the day's event quickly sending them into deep slumbers.

* * *

><p><em>Happiness. She was filled with an overwhelming happiness that warmed her to her very core. She was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt, the love she felt causing her to giggle. She wasn't the type of woman who giggled. Love had been abundant in her life, she had never known what it was <em>_**not**__ to be loved, but giggling made her feel like a little girl again running along the deck of her father's ship – carefree, full of life and hope._

_She smiled even as the bite of the winter wind hit her face, the snow crunching under her unsteady feet. She was thrilled and beyond happy to be experiencing this but she would be so glad when she was able to walk without assistance. She couldn't even remember the last time she was able to draw her own sword. _

_Suddenly the air tingled, her senses heightened. The giggles stopped, the happiness replaced with alertness. And then magic sizzled through the air, dark and mysterious. Fear. Fear gripped her because she knew this magic, knew the destruction it could cause. She heard someone shouting for help – herself, she realized. She heard the instant sound of boots pounding in the new fallen snow behind her, the gasps and threats issued as soon as the magic materialized. _

_The magic was dark, eyes filled with a deep rooted hate. And then she was extremely cold, the snow biting into her exposed palms as her body slammed into it. No. She couldn't breathe, the sight before her causing her heart to stop. No, don't! _

_She was up, scrambling as quickly as she could across the newly fallen snow, her hands blindly reaching for the warmth that was always there. Gasping, there was so much gasping and pain. Words that had filled her with happiness only moments ago cut through her like a knife now, her heart bleeding from the pain. This couldn't be happening. No! _

_And then the gasping stopped, the stillness in the winter air suffocating. The dust fell slowly to the ground, taking with it all her hopes and dreams, depriving her forever of the happiness that had filled her. Someone shouted – not her this time – and she felt something whiz past her head only to bury itself in the snow, its target long gone before it could be reached. _

_This couldn't be happening. _

_She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she shrugged it off angrily. This wasn't happening, this was a dream and she would wake up from it any moment in the comfort of her bed. Happiness wouldn't be forever taken from her. She felt the warmth of a hand and cold steel embrace her, urging her up. Other hands came into view, searching for what she desperately needed. She couldn't breathe and her heart was pounding, a loud roaring in her ears. _

_The shake of a head destroyed what little hope she was clinging to. There was no hope anymore, no happiness – only blinding, red hot pain. She heard screaming, raw and painful, and then she was falling. She never felt the cold bite of the snow beneath her though, her senses suddenly overloaded with the smell of leather and sea. And then she was moving, feeling weightless as she heard sounds around her that her muddled mind couldn't determine. The only sound she could hear was the repeated voice in her head. _

_No. No. No! No! NO!_

Emma wasn't sure what had awoken her. She slowly sat up, the light blanket that had been draped over her pooling at her waist. She blinked away the last remnants of sleep as her eyes adjusted to the low firelight, taking in her surroundings to pinpoint what had awoken her. The fire burned low and bright, probably kept up by the person coming back from watch detail. Taking a quick headcount she realized Elsa was the one currently on watch duty, marking the late hour as some were between two and three.

"No."

Emma turned in the direction of the voice, so quiet it could easily be misheard as just another nighttime sound. At first she didn't see anything, almost writing it off as the remnant of a dream but then she saw it – Erin's head thrashing from side to side, her blanket long ago kicked away, her body tense. Emma threw off her own blanket, quickly making her way to Erin as quietly as she could so as not to wake the rest of their group.

She was still thrashing around, her repeated 'no' becoming more painful. Emma had experienced enough nightmares in her life to know when she was witnessing one. Kneeling next to her future daughter she grasped her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake.

"Erin," she whispered. Erin remained asleep, her beautiful face pinched in pain. Emma shook her again, more forcibly. "Erin."

"Dad," Erin whined, her voice wracked with raw emotion. A single tear fell out of the corner of her eye, her lower lip trembling.

"Dammit, Erin wake up," Emma hissed, shaking her even harder.

Erin bolted up, almost head butting her mother in the process. Emma watched as her daughter's chest heaved, her breathing ragged, her pupils blown wide as Erin frantically took in her surroundings. "It's okay, just breath."

Erin's eyes shot to the kneeling form of her mother, recognition dawning in her eyes as to where she was, who she was with. She took a few deep breaths before running a shaking hand through her sweat soaked hair. It was a nightmare, another one of those damnable nightmares that had plagued her for the last six years.

"You want to talk about it?" Emma asked gently. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She had cursed memories of comforting Henry through nightmares, holding him close and gently rocking him back to sleep but Erin wasn't a small child. She was a full grown woman and Emma didn't even know the root cause of her daughter's nightmare. This wasn't about monsters lurking underneath the bed – this was about the monsters that lurked within.

Erin shook her head. "No."

"It might help to talk about it, Erin."

"No, I'm fine," Erin rasped out, quickly standing. "I'm- I'm going to relieve whoever is on watch duty." Before Emma could utter another word Erin was walking in the direction of the designated watch area, her hands still shaking at her sides.

Emma sat back on her ankles, sighing. What kind of mother was she in the future if her own daughter wouldn't talk to her about a nightmare? Insecurity rose sharply within her, every fear she had when she gave birth to Henry hurling back with force. She couldn't be a mother, it just wasn't in her to be. With Henry it was easy – he had Regina as a second mother, someone who could pick up in the areas Emma lacked. But Erin and Liam only had her, a woman who had no mother figure growing up, who had no idea how to _be_ a mother. She couldn't—

"It doesn't make you a bad mother."

She started at the sound of Liam's voice, her head whipping around to see him resting on his left elbow. The firelight danced across his features, his blue eyes somehow bright even among the shadows. His hair was adorably sticking out in every direction, completely rumpled from sleep.

"How did—"

Even in the low light she could see the telltale Killian Jones smirk on her son's face. "You're an open book, mom, always have been."

"You're too much like your father," she muttered, brushing the leaves and dirt from her jeans as she stood.

"It isn't personal."

"Isn't it?" she huffed. "Your sister wouldn't tell us why she kept Hope a secret and now she's refusing to talk about a nightmare. I'm supposedly her mother, Liam. It's pretty hard not to take personally."

Liam sighed, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "It isn't, mom. It's just… complicated."

Emma walked toward him, crossing her arms. "What happened to her?"

His blue eyes locked on her. "It's not my story to tell."

"I admire the loyalty, Liam. I really do. I guess it means I end up doing something right as your mother. But she's clearly been through something and it's eating away at her."

Liam sat up, watching the flames from the fire crackle and die as they reached into the night sky. When she was certain he wasn't going to answer her Emma turned to go back to her bedroll and ponder over where she would go wrong in motherhood in the future.

"She lost someone."

Emma looked back at her son, his blue eyes once again on her. "Hope's father?"

"Aye."

"How?"

"In the most painful way imaginable," he whispered, his eyes showing the depth of pain he felt for his sister. "Like I said, don't take it personally mom. She won't even talk to me about the nightmares. She'll only talk to dad about them."

"Because that fills me with so much confidence that my daughter will talk to her father but not me," muttered Emma.

Liam gave her a small, sad smile. "It's an unfortunate bond they share. That's the only reason, mom. It doesn't make you a bad mother or somehow less of one. For what it's worth, you know all this in the future and are okay with it. Whatever helps Erin, even if it isn't you, is all that matters. It's all that matters to any of us."

Elsa appeared in the clearing then, having been relieved of keeping watch by Erin. She threw Emma a small smile as she tip toed around the other sleeping bodies. The moment broken, Liam laid back and tucking his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Emma knew she wouldn't get anything more from her son tonight. What little he had given her had been vague, obviously not wanting to tell Erin's story out of respect for his sister's privacy and pain. Bidding him a quiet good night she slowly made her way back to her own bedroll.

As she settled back down, pulling her hastily discarded blanket over her Liam's words floated back to her. _Whatever helps Erin, even if it isn't you, is all that matters._ Adjusting her folded leather jacket beneath her head she made a mental decision then, among the crackling of the fire and nighttime sounds, to do just that. She still didn't know how to _be_ a mother but she could do this for her future daughter at least. So tomorrow she would pull Killian to the side and talk to him. If he was the only person Erin would talk to about this then Emma would make certain she talked to him.

Her persistent pirate never backed down from a challenge, after all.


	13. Chapter 12: When Ravens Call

**I would have had this posted yesterday or even earlier this morning but apparently four hours of sleep over two days does not make a good mindset to edit. Especially when you find yourself mangling paragraphs because you're sat on your couch nodding off. The end of this chapter also gave me a Hell of a time with editing. I'm still not 100% in love with it but I finally just gave up – clearly I'm just not meant to write fighting scenes. **

**If you think it could be better or is missing something in that section, shoot me a review and at some point I plan on trying to go back and re-edit it. **

**As I told a few people who reviewed next chapter you'll finally find out what happened to Erin and why she's so close to Killian when it comes to that event. **

**As always enjoy and reviews/follows/favorites feed the muse!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: When Ravens Call<p>

* * *

><p>He hated trudging through the forest.<p>

He wasn't adverse to the unique beauty that came from the forest. How if you rose early enough to watch the first rays of the sun filter through the trees, it set off a rainbow cascade when the light struck the morning fog. Or how when the moon was full and high in the sky its beams trickled down, bathing the forest in a pale glow.

But for Liam Jones nothing measured to sailing on the open ocean. It was in his blood to have a rolling deck beneath his feet, the salty air pulling at his hair, and the blue horizon open to him. He would rather spend months at sea than have to trudge through forest for an hour. He felt closed in by the trees, the crunch of leaves annoying, the gentle chirping of the creatures never as soothing as the lapping of waves against a hull.

He would be glad when they got back to their time, saved their mom, and defeated the Snow Queen once and for all so he wouldn't have to see another bloody tree for months.

Liam looked at Erin from the corner of his eye, noting the dark circles under his sister's eyes and her forceful steps over the forest terrain. Erin always carried herself like she was walking the deck of a ship – commanding, a force to be reckoned with, and strides purposeful. But he knew his sister well enough to know that she wasn't simply just trudging through the forest though. Erin was trying to stomp the memories from her nightmare away. He knew she hadn't gone back to sleep after waking up. She never did after a nightmare, always making her way to the _Jolly Roger_ or _The Jewel_ to spend the rest of the night.

He hated seeing her in pain and would give his own left hand to take it away from her for even an hour. No one should have to go through what she did. It was a senseless pain that had been inflicted only out of revenge - a revenge that Maleficent was misguided into believing she was owed. That was what made Liam's blood boil. Maleficent had no basis to seek revenge for what had happened to her. Had his grandparents been right to cost Maleficent her child? No, but that act had been rectified and the subsequent event that followed was no one's fault but Maleficents. But like every other villain Maleficent didn't look at the ways she was responsible, instead throwing blame completely on the other party and fueling a revenge that had cost his sister, an innocent bystander, so much.

It wasn't lost on him that his own father had sought revenge at one point in his very long life. Killian Jones had never hid his children from the truth of the man he used to be before becoming a husband and father, a hero. But his father had also admitted to his own faults and tried to amend for every wrong he did while in the pursuit of revenge – an act Maleficent refused to do. She viewed her pain as his parent's fault and not her own.

Chancing a glance over his shoulder he saw his parents walking a few feet behind him and Erin, their hands linked and in deep conversation. It hadn't escaped him that since their exchange on the balcony with Erin his mother had been more affectionate with his father. The touches he saw out of the corner of his eye were similar to the ones he had witnessed his whole life – the way she linked her arm through his as they had exited the castle or the way she leaned her head on his shoulder last night. He knew she was talking to him about what had happened last night by the worried expression etched onto her face and the way his father kept throwing quick glances at Erin's back.

He sighed quietly. He knew Erin's inability to talk to her last night had struck a deep cord in his mother. He could see the insecurity wrap around her like a warm, familiar blanket after Erin had ran away. It was one thing to hear stories about how his mother use to be compared to the confidant woman that had raised him and actually seeing it first-hand. The one thing that hadn't changed with his mother was her desire to get to the truth and while the woman who had raised him knew of the cause of Erin's pain, this version of his mother didn't. And that worried him because he knew how Erin reacted when pushed on this subject, how the temper she had inherited from their father could flare when someone tried to climb those walls around her heart.

"I've been meaning to ask," David's voice broke through the young prince's thoughts. "What did my future self-mean when he was talking about your father signing your promotion papers, Liam?"

Erin narrowed her eyes at her brother. _Good all granddad_, Liam thought, _always getting my ass in trouble._ He hadn't mentioned his silent conversation with their father to her and now he was going to have to deal with her wrath. _I'll explain later_ his fingers flashed to her before returning his attention to his grandfather who was walking in front of them.

"I'm a lieutenant in your Royal Navy. My promotion to captain has been a… heated discussion among the family."

He could feel the wave of surprise coming from his father. He forgot the man walking behind him didn't know how much Liam had looked up to him growing up, or how for as long as Liam could remember he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. The footsteps of the lieutenant rather than the pirate – the pirate was the route Erin had always wanted to take.

"Heated because you're too young to be captain?" Mary Margaret asked as she navigated a fallen log with a grace that spoke of her years on the run.

Erin couldn't help but snicker. "No, because he's a stubborn ass. He should have been made captain years ago."

"That's not fully true—"Liam began.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is, Liam. You've been good enough to be captain since you were bloody twenty-three. You just refuse to let granddad and dad promote you."

Killian frowned. "Why would I have anything to do with your brother's promotion, lass? It's Dave's navy."

Erin threw a smirk over her shoulder at her father. "Any promotion of a naval officer can't happen without the approval of both the King _and_ Admiral of the Royal Navy. Grandad's the King, you're the Admiral."

Killian's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "I'm the… _what_?"

Liam chuckled. "Grandad makes you the Admiral of his navy upon everyone's return to the Enchanted Forest." That statement caused David to stumble in front of him.

"I do what? _Why?_"

Liam shrugged. "You've always said dad was the best man for the job, what with the hundreds of years of sailing experience."

"I told you we were getting along, Dave," Killian replied cheekily, earning him a playful slap to the chest from Emma and an eye roll from the prince.

David looked to Mary Margaret. "What the Hell am I thinking in the future?" Mary Margaret just patted her husband's arm before turning her attention back to her grandson.

"So you're good enough to be a captain but refuse the promotion? Why?"

Liam scratched behind his right ear, a sign Emma knew from the man standing beside her was a nervous tick. "It's a combination of things, really. I don't want special treatment because my grandfather is the King and my father is the Admiral. I'd rather earn that title rather than be given it simply because of the family I was born into."

"Or it could be because you're just a stubborn ass," Erin chirped, smiling at her brother as he threw her a death glare. "You out right refused the promotion when I was the acting Admiral."

"The acting Admiral?" Emma asked, confused.

"If dad isn't in residence in time of War Erin becomes the acting Admiral of the Navy," Liam answered.

"Why wouldn't a higher rankin' officer do that?" Will asked from his spot behind Emma and Killian and beside Elsa.

"Higher ranking officers weren't taught to sail by Captain Hook," Liam said. "Grandad made dad the Admiral for a reason. He didn't want someone without that experience to be in control unless absolutely necessary. Other than myself and Henry, Erin is the only one with that same knowledge. And I wasn't a stubborn ass then," He said, eyeing his sister. "Your battle plan called to split the navy into two parts and you needed someone to lead each part that would know what the other was thinking without needing to communicate. You chose me and Henry for those roles and Henry didn't have to be a captain to do it, why should I?"

Erin huffed. "He didn't need to hold the title of captain because he's a _Knight_, Liam!"

Emma stumbled, her eyes wide and jaw dropping. "Henry becomes a Knight? _Seriously?_"

"Sitting around and twiddling our thumbs inside castle walls isn't exactly a family trait," Erin deadpanned. "We all have our own 'jobs' so to speak. Grandpa and grandma run the kingdom, you are the equivalent of a sheriff, and dad is the Admiral of the Navy. Liam is a lieutenant, Neal is in line for the throne so he helps grandma and grandpa, and Henry became one of King Arthur's Knights."

"King Arthur? As in the King Arthur of _Camelot_?" Liam knew his mother was rolling her eyes even without having to look. Even twenty-eight years in the future she still reacted the same way when a fairytale character from her childhood popped up.

"One in the same."

"So what is it you do, Erin?" Elsa asked, moving a low hanging tree branch out of her way.

"I'm a… ambassador of sorts. I go in search of items that have a magical property that could either aide or destroy the kingdom. And take command of the Royal Navy if dad isn't in residence."

Elsa smiled. "It sounds like one big, happy family."

"Yeah, we are," Erin whispered, unable to keep the sadness from her voice. Liam reached over and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. They continued on in silence for a ways, the only sound the gentle crunching of dried leaves under their feet. As they came out of the woods and into a large clearing David stopped suddenly.

"What in the world is that?"

The group looked to were David was pointing, all of them noting a large, dark blot in the sky to their west.

"What the hell?" Emma muttered, noting the black blot was getting closer to their location at a fast rate. After a few minutes she frowned. Was the blot made up of flapping things?

"Is that—"Mary Margaret was cut off by Liam and Erin cursing in unison, the sound of their swords being drawn loud in the suddenly eerily quiet clearing.

"Are those bloody birds?" Will asked as he drew the sword Liam had given him aboard the _Jolly Roger. _

Elsa raised her hands, blue magic pulsing in her hands. "What are those things?"

"Not what, but who," Liam said through gritted teeth. Emma looked to her future children, confusion pulling at her brows. Liam's jaw was clenched tight, blue eyes flashing dangerously at the approaching birds. Erin stood next to him, her sword held so tightly in her right hand that her knuckles were white. She turned her green eyes to look at Emma, a flash of pain racing through them before a deep, unbridled hatred chased it away.

"Maleficent."

* * *

><p><strong>The Enchanted Forest<strong>

_**The Future**_

Will Scarlet walked the almost deserted hall of the royal castle, the slivers of moonlight through the floor to ceiling windows lighting his path. It had been seven days since their meeting in the War Room. Neal was due back from the Southern part of the kingdom any day now, the reports he had been sending promising when it came to troop numbers and the defense of that part of the kingdom. Charming had arrived from his trip earlier that day, making arrangements for a fraction of the Arendelle and Wonderland troops to head North at first light to fill in defense gaps. Henry had dispersed Arthur's soldiers to the main part of the kingdom while helping Eric mobilize the navy to circle the major areas of the kingdom, keeping a watchful eye out for any threat from sea. It had been a long week of one military strategy meeting after another to the point Will was about ready to gouge his eyes out.

And they still weren't any closer to discovering who was pulling the Snow Queen's strings.

Sighing he pushed through the ornate wooden doors of the library, the soft glow of candlelight giving the room a warm glow. He made his way through the few scattered tables at the front of the library, walking with precise strides through the giant rows of bookcases to the center of the vast room. As he cleared the last bookcase he saw the rest of them already sitting at the long wooden table that ran almost the entire length of the room.

Elsa sat with her hands clasped on top of the table. She had long ago changed from her regal blue gown into a simple white, high neck shirt and tan pants, her long blonde hair unbraided and pulled over her right shoulder. It was rare for the Queen of Arendelle to be dressed down at any point within the confines of the castle walls. Eric sat with his back to Will, his mop of black hair completely disheveled and his black coat thrown over the chair next to him. Belle sat across from Eric and beside Elsa in a long sleeved white dress, absently twirling a lock of her brunette locks around an index finger. At seeing him she gave him a soft smile in greeting.

"How is he?" Will asked, his voice almost echoing in the quiet room.

"As well as can be expected," Belle replied back softly, closing the book that had been open in front of her. "I had to sit with him this afternoon and _make_ him eat something. He refused to leave Emma's side."

"I can't blame him. I'd be doing the same thing if Ana was in Emma's position." He sat down next to Eric, propping his feet on the table which earned him a scowl from Belle. He simply smiled at her. This had always been there little game – he came into her library and did something he knew would irritate her. It was a hallmark back to the days when they had dated in Storybrooke.

"Any new developments on the military front?" Eric asked, doing very little to hide the smirk at Will's blatant attempt to get under Belle's skin.

"Not since the last meeting a bloody hour ago," he mumbled, crossing his arms. "I'll be glad to never be a part of another strategy meeting as long as I live."

Elsa gave a sad smile. "Times of war are mostly spent planning. The actual fighting doesn't last as long."

Will turned to Eric. "How are you doing on the naval front?"

Eric sighed, leaning back and rubbing his eyes. "Okay, I suppose. I've not bungled anything yet."

"You're not going to bungle anything," Belle replied, giving the young pirate a compassionate look. "If Charming didn't think you could handle it he never would have asked you to take over the position."

Elsa nodded in agreement. "And you have Henry to go to for advice, as well as Killian."

"I'd rather not bother Killian with anything," Eric mumbled. "I'll be glad when Erin gets back." The pirate captain didn't notice the knowing look that passed between Belle, Elsa, and Will. It was obvious to the entire family the feelings Eric held for Erin. And after having witnessed Emma and Killian's relationship, most of them from the very beginning, they also knew Erin felt something for Eric – even if she refused to admit it.

"Have there been any new memories since the last War Council?"

Elsa and Will shook their heads at Belle. "Nothing new since our past selves contacted Charming and Snow," Elsa replied.

Eric frowned. "I thought Rumple said you would get the new memories every six days?"

"He thinks the strain on the fabric in that time could be causing a delay in getting them," Belle said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Elsa propped her chin on her hand. "It would lend credit to his theory about time stalling in past Storybrooke." She looked to Belle. "Have you and Henry had anything new?"

Belle shook her head. "The last thing I still remember is Rumple locking the pawn shop."

Sighing, Eric asked, "How are we with finding out who is behind all this?"

"Same place we were a week ago," Belle said. "Regina and Rumple can't think of anyone other than themselves, Morgana, and Merlin who would have the knowledge to teach Ingrid how to time travel. And Morgana was gone long before Ingrid was released from her urn. I've tried looking through any book relative to the subject matter and I'm coming up empty handed as well."

Will shook his head. "There has to be something we're missing. Ana is getting in contact with some genies in Wonderland – at this point any lead we can get is _something_."

Elsa nodded. "Regina mentioned contacting Merlin to get his help. Since Merlin created time travel she's hoping he would know who else might have the resources to learn how to do it, or if he taught someone else other than Morgana. If Merlin can't Henry said he would get in touch with the Lady of—"Elsa broke off with a pained shout as an all too familiar searing sensation shot through her head. Will almost tipped the chair he was sitting in over as he shot forward, his hands flying up to grasp the sides of his head as he grunted in pain.

"Elsa! Will!"

Elsa and Will's ragged breathing filled the silent library as Belle and Eric looked on worriedly. "New memories?" Eric asked as Belle put a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Yeah," Will gasped, rubbing his temples as the searing sensation started to subside. "But we have a _huge_ problem."

Belle's blue eyes darted between Elsa and Will. "What?"

"Maleficent," Elsa whispered, eyes still shut against the pain in her head. "She attacked us in the past."

* * *

><p><strong>The Enchanted Forest<strong>

_**The Present**_

Emma's eyes widened. "You mean the dragon I fought under the clock tower?"

"Dragon?" Killian asked from beside Emma, his sword drawn and held at the ready. "I thought she was some sort of mummified beast."

"She's both," Erin replied as the flock of birds grew closer. "She was unfortunately resurrected while you still lived in Storybrooke."

"Who would want to resurrect Maleficent?" Mary Margaret asked in the same breath as she notched an arrow into her bow. Liam nor Erin verbally responded but the look Erin shot her father told him all he needed to know.

"Bloody Crocodile," he mumbled, loud enough for only Emma to hear.

Before Emma could ask why Rumple would want to resurrect the dragon he had sent her to kill the flock of birds reached them. They were ravens Emma realized and there were at least forty, easily out numbering the Storybrooke group. When the front birds were ten feet away from them they shot toward the ground, a black cloud engulfing them. When the smoke disappeared Emma's eyes widened to see not birds perched on the ground but human beings. They were dressed in black armor from head to toe, reminding her of Regina's black knights from her and Killian's Enchanted Forest adventure. Each one wielded a long, blackened sword, the blade shimmering a bright green when they moved a certain way.

The lead man – or birdman, she thought – was different than the others though. He was dressed all in black but it wasn't armor that encased him. His black clothes were tattered and well worn, a dark contrast against the patches of pale skin that were visible. His black, greasy hair hung in his face, doing nothing to hide the angry red scar that ran from his left temple down to the left corner of his lip. His eyes were as dark as midnight and the sneer he wore sent chills down Emma's spine.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Prince Liam," the man crooned. Emma saw Liam's entire body language change, the rigidness of his stance giving away to calm and relaxed. He took a few steps closer to the evil looking man – no, Emma thought, he _swaggered _toward the man. She had to blink a few times because in that moment Liam was every bit the son of Killian Jones and if it weren't for the distinctively different dress styles, she wouldn't have been able to tell them apart.

"Diablo," Liam replied with the same smugness she had heard in Killian's voice so many times dripping from the one word. "I see you're wearing the scar from our last encounter well."

Diablo traced the vivid scar down the side of his face. "This?' Tis merely a lucky strike, prince." The midnight eyes moved to Erin, the glint of mirth that lit up his eyes causing a desire to protect surge within Killian so strongly he took a few steps toward his daughter.

"Princess, you're as lovely as ever. Tell me," he said, his grin promising untold pain, "How is that beautiful daughter of yours?"

"Don't you even _breathe_ her name," Erin growled, anger rising to color her cheeks.

"But Hope is such a fitting name for the little girl whose mother lost it." Diablo's laughter was cut short by Liam's raised sword. He was still a good five feet away from the man but the hard look in his blue eyes was enough to make even Emma pause.

"What are you doing here, Diablo?" Liam calmly bit out, his sword arm held steady.

"Taking care of a problem for my mistress, of course," came the dark reply, his eyes falling to were Emma stood. "Beautiful as always, Mrs. Jones – oh, I'm sorry. It's still Swan, isn't it?" The evil grin reappeared. "You see Prince Liam we can't have you bringing your mother's past self to our time. It would… greatly disrupt the plans the mistress has in place."

"You son of a—"

Diablo mockingly gasped. "Such words from a princess! One would think you were raised by a pirate! Oh, wait…"

"Maleficent has been behind everything," Liam whispered, realization dawning on him like a cold bucket of water. "She was the one who released the Snow Queen… she's responsible for everything, for putting mom in that ice…."

Diablo giggled. "Actually it was Ingrid's impatience that put your mother in her current state. But, in the end it all worked out for my mistress. Your mother is indisposed which makes taking away her happy ending all the more easier."

With a flick of his wrist the armored clad men behind him exploded into action. Erin parried the first blade that came at her before decking the attacker, spinning and blocking the next attack that came from her left. Six of the men went straight for David, black swords raised high. Mary Margaret was able to shoot two of them down before having to turn her attention to the three that were bearing down on her. Will instantly had to defend himself against five of them, barely able to keep the wicked looking blades away from him. Killian quickly shed his modern day leather jacket, falling into a fighting stance honed from centuries at sea as four of the black armored men came at him. Elsa and Emma were able to swiftly stun ten of their attackers between the two of them, ice and white magic flying around the clearing in bursts.

Diablo smiled wickedly as he pulled a long, purple bladed dagger from his side, slowly starting to circle Liam. He had told his men none of them were to touch the prince under pain of the worst torture – he wanted the pleasure of taking the smug grin off the lieutenant's face. "I hope you're ready to meet your maker, prince," he snarled.

"You're the only one who is going to be meeting their maker, _raven_," Liam growled, lunging at the man.

The fighting in the clearing continued, the armored men falling under the precise cuts of swords, arrows, and magical blasts. But the Storybrooke group was taking hits as well. David had been able to cut down most of the attackers that had come at him but his breathing was labored, the constant onslaught of attacks taking a toll on muscles that hadn't wielded a sword daily in almost thirty years. Blood was trickling from were a blade had grazed against the side of his head and he was constantly having to wipe away the combination of blood and sweat to see. Will had taken a nasty fall to the ground, certain by the way his shoulder throbbed he had dislocated it. A well timed blast of ice from Elsa was the only thing that had saved him from the incoming blade attack as he tried to scramble up. Killian sported what would turn into a nasty bruise on his cheek from a surprise fist – _"Bad form,"_ he had muttered before putting his sword cleanly through the attacker. Erin had taken a glancing blow to her sword arm, the loss of blood causing her normal fluid movements to falter slightly.

"Are you ready to admit defeat, prince?" Diablo asked, grinning manically as Liam parried a blow aimed for his chest.

"Never," Liam growled. "You aren't going to win, Diablo. Villains never do." He swung his sword for a deadly blow to the man's throat but before the sword could connect Diablo disappeared, reappearing a hair's breath away from Liam's face, hatred glinting in his eyes.

"Ah, but prince, I came prepared this time."

As Liam went to bring his sword arm back to knock him away Diablo hooked his booted foot around Liam's ankle, sending him sprawling to the ground on his back, his sword flying from his grasp. Before he could push himself off the ground the raven-man reached into one of his pockets, quickly dumping a black liquid on Liam. A purple haze surrounded him, his entire body instantly stilling as the squid ink took effect.

"LIAM!" Erin shouted as she saw the purple magic engulf her brother, shouldering her current attacker as she tried to get to him. Three more appeared when the one went down, blocking her view and forcing her to step back. Erin's cry brought everyone's attention to the scene of Diablo kneeling over a frozen Liam. Killian and David realized at the same moment they were too far away to get to Liam in time, Mary Margaret and Elsa unable to break their concentration from the black armored men whose attacks increased against them.

Emma reached within herself, feeling her magic tingle to the surface as she concentrated on the man kneeling over her prone son. Just as her magic started to rise she felt it hit that internal wall again, the force with which she had been bringing it to bare taking her breath away. Before she could question why her magic had failed for the third time when trying to defend her children two of the black armored men bore down on her.

"I want you to know," Diablo whispered, leering into Liam's frozen eyes, knowing he could hear every word he said, "Your death will be swift compared to the fate awaiting your sister. My mistress will drag out her pain, emotional and physical, until she _begs_ for it to end. And once your father watches his beloved daughter taken from him with his wife forever locked away from him, she'll go after his precious Hope. But you'll die knowing, dear prince, that Hope's fate won't be death. No, that's too simple. Maleficent will raise her, groom her, teach her to hate all those she previously loved. My mistress will _take_ from your parents and grandparents what they took from her—"

Diablo's words broke off in a bird-like shriek as he felt flames strike him. Jerking his head up he saw his men stumbling and running away from a barrage of fire balls. Black eyes shot across the clearing, a low growl escaping his throat at seeing the Evil Queen stood at the tree line, fireball after fireball flying from her hand, meticulously aimed at him and his men. When she sent another one hurling at him he shimmered away but not before issuing, "This isn't over!" to Liam in a harsh whisper. With a flick of his wrist he and the armored men were once again engulfed in black smoke, the sound of ravens shrieking carrying throughout the clearing as they took flight.

"Amateurs," Regina muttered as she extinguished the fireball in her hand, making her way toward the ragged group.

"How did you—"Mary Margaret began to ask.

"They flew by my castle on their way here. I'd know that flock of feathery demons anywhere. And _anytime_ Maleficent is involved, it's never good. I assumed this was the way you would be coming and you're lucky I got here when I did. Maleficent's lackeys aren't harmed by any kind of magic other than fire – something ice cube girl and the savior don't have." She nodded her head.

"What's going on with the pirate's son?"

Emma whipped her head around to see that the squid ink had ran its course and Liam stood in the clearing on unsteady legs, his right hand pressed firmly to his side. "Liam?" she whispered, her heart suddenly lurching at the paleness of his skin, the blueness of his eyes dulled to an almost gray. He took a tentative step before falling to his knees. His hand came away from his side, the bright red that stained it causing Emma's heart to stop beating.

With a shout of his name Erin dropped her sword and rushed to him. She barely reached him before he collapsed in her arms, Hope's name a whispered warning on his lips before his eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeaahhhhh, I did that to you. Sorry?<strong>

**I've also started an AU story, **_**Finding Emma Swan**_**. This one is still my main priority but it's something a little different for me to dive into when the muse just refuses to work on this one. So if you like this one, check it out! **


	14. Chapter 13: Whatever It Takes

**To the guest who left the review, **_**"You better not kill Liam"**_** – thank you, ABSOLUTELY made my day to get that review because as a writer it means you, a reader, are invested in a character and it just tickled me pink! And since I couldn't respond personally because it was a guest review, you'll find out Liam's fate in the next chapter. Promise!**

**I also made a mistake some chapters back. I referred to Rumple as the Dark One but he in fact is no longer the Dark One (even though some people may still refer to him as such, such as Killian and Erin). I've went back and corrected that mistake. And even though he's no longer the Dark One he still has magic, which will be explained in future chapters. Spoilers and all that. **

**As always, enjoy! Reviews/favorites/follows feed the muse – though reviews feed it the fastest!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Whatever It Takes<p>

* * *

><p>"Lay him on the bed," Regina ordered as she threw open the door to one of the many guest rooms in her castle.<p>

David and Killian followed her in, carrying an unconscious Liam between them. They quickly placed him on the bed as everyone else filed into the spacious bedchamber, Erin leading the way. After Liam had collapsed in Erin's arms Regina had poofed everyone to the main room of her castle despite the toll using that much magic took on her. She now moved to sit on the side of the bed, quickly yanking Liam's black shirt from his leather pants.

"Regina," Erin chocked out, grasping onto the bedframe's post like a lifeline.

"Patience, Miss Jones," Regina said as she pushed Liam's shirt up. The wound was large and gaping, blood pouring from it but that wasn't what caused her to still, for her eyes to widen. What did was the light purple surrounding the wound, seeming to spread out from it like a spider's web. Will cursed behind her, running a hand down his face as he stared at Liam's wound.

"What is that?" Emma asked, reaching for Killian's hand, trying to take some comfort from the familiar coolness of his rings as he grasped her hand just as hard. Neither of them had raised Liam but in that moment they felt what they would one day be – his parents. They were parents whose son was lying on a bed, unconscious, with a strange wound inflicted by a mad man.

"It's from a Wonderland blade," Regina whispered.

"What does that mean?" Mary Margaret asked, her grip on David's shirt tightening.

"Wonderland blades are magical. They— they're forged and imbued with the raw magic of Wonderland."

"But you can heal it, right?" When Regina remained silent Emma felt her stomach drop. "_Regina?_ You can heal him, right?"

Regina slowly raised her gaze to meet Emma's terrified eyes. "My magic can heal the physical wound but not the magical one. I'm so sorry."

"NO!"

Erin surged forward, roughly pushing past Regina to get to her brother. Her magic flared instantly as her hand came over Liam's wound. The physical cut began to heal instantly, closing until his skin showed no signs of the damage the blade had inflicted. But the purple spider webbing remained, its vivid color mocking her. Gritting her teeth she pushed her magic more, fear and frustration marking her features as the magical wound refused to heal until David gently took her in his arms, pulling her away from the bed. Hot tears ran down her face, her body shaking against her grandfather as the silent sobs threatened to overtake her.

Emma stopped breathing at Regina's words, her hand tightening in Killian's until she was sure she was cutting off the circulation to it. No, it couldn't be… she was slammed with memories of when Henry had fallen under a sleeping curse, the feeling of absolute loss and hopelessness to help her son. Liam hadn't been born yet, wasn't even a twinkle in Killian's eye or a whispered hope on her breath, and she felt his impending loss as if she had watched him grow into the vibrant, head strong man that lay before her.

Killian felt his entire world spin out of control. This couldn't be happening, not again. He'd lost his brother to a magical wound, the Dreamshade of Neverland taking Liam from him in the matter of a few heart beats. And now he was watching his son who bore the name of his beloved brother, die from a magical poison. Sadness and anger flared deep within him, anger quickly winning the battle as his blue eyes bore into Regina. "Why the bloody hell can't your magic heal it?"

"Wonderland magic, like any magic, derives its power from the realm itself. A type of magic not from that realm can't heal the wound made by that magic, same reason why someone poisoned with Dreamshade couldn't be cured by someone simply healing them. It can only be cured by the waters of Neverland because they come from the same magic_ source_."

"But David was poisoned with Dreamshade and he was able to survive outside Neverland because of the potion Gold made."

"Gold was able to make that potion because he had something magical from Neverland to put in it," Regina explained to Mary Margaret. "Possibly a plant or dirt, who knows with that imp. Because that magic originated from that realm, it was able to heal his magic wound."

Will jerked his head up. "Could you make a potion to heal Liam's wound if you had somethin' from Wonderland?"

"Yes," Regina replied, irritated. "But I don't exactly have Wonderland mushrooms growing in my garden."

"No, but I do."

All heads turned to Will as he frantically started digging through the pockets of his leather jacket. Reaching into an inside pocket he pulled out a small vial filled with bright red, miniature mushrooms. "Will this work?"

Erin's eyes widened and a watery laugh escaped her. She moved from David's protective embrace and threw her arms around her uncle, kissing him soundly on the cheek.

"I have never been so thankful for your bloody Wonderland travels than in this moment Uncle Will!"

Regina took the vial, eyeing it critically before nodding her head. "Yes, it should. I must warn you though." She looked between Erin, Killian, and Emma. "Because it will be a diluted form of Wonderland magic it'll take time to work and until it does, he's still at risk from the magical injury."

Emma looked down at the too-still form of her future son, his skin still so pale. She gently pushed the locks of hair that had fallen over his forehead back, tears burning her eyes. "How long will it take to make the potion?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"No more than an hour," Regina replied, moving to leave the room.

"I'll help you," Elsa offered, throwing Emma a comforting smile before following the former Evil Queen out of the room. A pregnant silence filled their departure, all eyes in the room focused on Liam. Mary Margaret broke the silence.

"He's going to be okay, right Will?"

Will looked at the light purple still marring Liam's side thoughtfully before replying. "If we get the potion in him soon and he makes it through the night yeah, the lad will be fine. A Wonderland blade's magic works slowly so that's in our favor. It's going to be physically painful for him though until the potion kicks in."

"He can handle it," Erin whispered, reaching down to take his hand. "He's a survivor."

* * *

><p>"Erin," David asked quietly, "Why would Maleficent attack us?" Erin chuckled humorlessly.<p>

It had been hours since they had given Liam the antidote potion. His skin color had immediately improved, the paleness fading away to the normal tan he had acquired from his years at sea. His eyes had remained closed though with the purple spider webbing of the magical wound increasing in size until it covered almost his entire right side. Will and Regina had both assured them there wasn't any cause for concern – yet. Erin and her parents had allowed themselves to reluctantly be pulled away from Liam's unconscious form, Elsa promising to stay with him while they ate a later dinner and talked. Which is where they currently found themselves in one of Regina's many studies, all seated around the crackling fireplace.

"That, grandpa, is a long story." She paused, watching the flames from the fire lick at the ancient hearth. "It's actually something I can't go into much detail about because Maleficent is central to mom and dad's big moment."

"I killed her though," Emma mused, almost to herself. "I had to slay her when she was in dragon form to get to the True Love potion Gold had hidden inside her."

"Maleficent can never really be 'dead,'" Erin explained. "She's a fairy – more importantly, she's _the_ dark fair. Whereas Blue personifies light, Maleficent is the embodiment of darkness. There's a reason she's known as the Mistress of All Evil." She sighed, running a hand through her blonde locks. "In the original timeline she's resurrected. Why I can't say." Emma narrowed her eyes slightly when she saw Erin's eyes flicker to her father and grandparents briefly. "And… something happens. Maleficent blames mom and dad for what happened, even though it was no one's fault but her own what happened."

"And what happens is directly related to my and your mother's moment, correct?"

Erin nodded. "Ever since then she's been hell bent on revenge. When the Prophecy concerning Liam and me materialized it only fueled that hatred more. Remember that 'great evil' that was going to come for us? The reason the Prophecy listed all our guardians? That's Maleficent."

"How did she even know you were here, in this time?" Mary Margaret asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"That I don't know," Erin mumbled. "From what I know the only people with the knowledge of how to time travel is Merlin, Morgana, Rumple, and Regina. We still haven't even figured out how Ingrid managed to do it."

Killian twirled the smaller ruby ring on his hand. "Who was that Diablo character?"

"He's Maleficent's right hand man. He's actually a raven she enchanted to be able to shift into human form."

Emma's eyes widened. "She can do that?"

"They don't call her the Mistress of All Evil for nothing, mom."

"Things between him and Liam seemed…. tense, before they attacked us."

"That's putting it mildly, grandpa." Erin sighed. "I'm not even sure what started the feud between them. Diablo has been Maleficent's henchmen for centuries, long before either Liam or I were born. After one particular encounter with him Liam just… it became like a personal vendetta with them."

Regina entered the room then, her high heeled boots clicking on the stone floor. "The last ingredient for the time traveling potion will be ready in the morning. Once it's completed we'll be ready to play Marty McFly and head to the future."

"How's Liam?" Erin asked, setting her flask down on the end table next to her.

"He's holding on," Regina answered truthfully. "The wound has spread a bit more but that's to be expected. He has started running a fever and that's the real danger with a Wonderland blade. Elsa is currently using her special talent to keep the fever manageable."

Erin nodded. Her knowledge on how Wonderland blades worked was limited, having only ever heard of the mythical blades from her Uncle Will and in select books from Aunt Belle's library. She knew enough though to know how deadly they were and how precarious her brother's condition was until the antidote potion fully took. A memory of another time when Liam's life hung in the balance from a poison flashed through her mind but she quickly shook it away. He had survived that, he had survived fate trying to take him for the second time and he was going to survive this.

"So how does time traveling work?" David asked, gently turning the conversation as he saw the faraway look filter across his granddaughter's face. "Is it like any other portal? Jump in and concentrate on where you want to go?"

"Yes and no," Erin replied. She was once again reminded that no matter the time period her grandfather always seemed to know exactly what she needed. "When you're traveling backwards in time yes, it works the same as any other portal. But going forward in time is a bit more complex. You're traveling through time that hasn't been written yet, were changes in any major moment could alter were you're headed. The potion Regina is creating is the base of the portal; it'll open up the time vortex to give us access to my current time. I assume your future self thought ahead enough to tell you in your letter what would be required for us to zone in on the correct timeline?"

Regina nodded. "We'll need a drop of blood, from either you or Liam, to help guide us."

"Why your blood?" Emma asked, suddenly alarmed at the idea of one of her kids having to spill blood for any reason.

"We have to connect to our time and with the fluidity of the vortex, we need something originally from that time to wade through all the other timelines. Without that anchor we could end up following Arthur's timeline and end up in Camelot versus the Enchanted Forest of our time."

Killian frowned. "What do you mean by 'following,' lass?"

"This is where traveling forward and backwards in time differs. When Liam and I came here it was simply jumping through the portal and thinking of the Storybrooke of this time and we landed here. When we go forward we will view snatches of the timeline as it moves forward until we reach our time."

"What kind of snatches?" Will asked, grabbing Erin's flask and taking a large gulp.

Erin shrugged. "Important moments in the timeline that would somehow be connected to me and Liam since our blood will be used. The only thing we wouldn't see would be important moments. We might see the moments leading _up_ to a huge moment but never the actual moment."

Regina crossed her arms. "How long will it take us?"

"For us it could feel like hours, even days while we're in the vortex. Actual time? Probably just a few seconds."

"I think we should call it a night then," Mary Margaret said, standing up. "It has to be close to midnight and with the day we've all had a good night rest in beds will be good for us."

"I agree," Erin said, playfully snatching her flask from Will as she stood. "I'm going to stay with Liam, keep an eye on his fever." She didn't wait for a response from her parents or the rest of their group, striding out of the study. All this would be over soon. This time tomorrow they would be back in their time, one step closer to freeing their mother and finding a way to beat the Snow Queen. And in the morning Liam would be okay, those baby blue eyes twinkling and annoying the ever loving daylight out of her.

Because he just had to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>The Enchanted Forest<strong>

_**The Future**_

Charming shoved the door leading to the courtyard open, the sound of it smacking against the outer stone wall sending a brief flash of happiness through him. He was barely keeping his anger in check at this point. He had been asleep only a few hours after his exhausting trip to the Northern part of the kingdom when the searing pain running through his head had woken him. His heart had started beating rapidly as the memory of watching Liam fall into Erin's arms, wounded, assaulted him. His feet hadn't even hit the floor before he was barking orders to the guards outside his and Snow's bedchamber to gather the War Council.

As he made his way toward the fountain at the center of the courtyard the image of his youngest grandson bleeding flashed through his mind and he felt the anger and fear rise sharply. The time for being a hero was over – he needed to be a husband, father, and grandfather and protect his family.

No matter what it took.

Almost everyone was already stood around the fountain, faces drawn in worry as a thick silence enveloped them, broken only by the gentle gurgle of the water as it fell through the fountain. Rumple stood off to the side as he always did during these meetings, a reluctant member of the War Council. Henry and Regina were near the fountain, her arm over his shoulders as he stared up at the night sky, brow drawn in deep thought. Killian was pacing, the clench of his jaw and flash of his blue eyes speaking to the volume of anger bubbling within the pirate.

Charming came to a stop beside Snow, noting the red of his wife's eyes that spoke of the tears she had shed since the memories had woken her up. Noticing the absence of Will, Elsa, Belle, and Eric he was about to ask where they were when he saw the four of them emerge from the shadows.

"Where the hell have you been?" he snapped at them, his anger instantly fading when he noticed the small body in Eric's arms. Hope was asleep in the young pirate captain's arms, her raven locks a tangled mass against her white nightgown.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Killian demanded. His pacing had ceased the moment he had seen Hope, confusion and worry filling his blue eyes.

"I was close enough to Diablo and Liam to hear what the ponce whispered to him," Will explained as Eric handed the little girl to Killian. Hope opened her eyes briefly, sleepily finding her grandfather before she closed them again, burrowing her face into his neck as her breathing evened out again. "He threatened Hope."

"We thought it best to pick her up on our way here so we could keep an eye on her," Belle said as her and Elsa sat on the edge of the fountain.

"What do you mean he threatened her?" Henry growled, his usually calm personality giving way under the onslaught of fear and worry for his little brother and an impending threat to his niece.

Will ran a hand down his face, clearly battling his own emotions over the situation. "Diablo made it a point to gloat to Liam that after he killed him Maleficent would drag Erin's pain out. And once she did, she'd go after Hope. That she would take Hope and turn her against all of us, the final act of revenge against Emma and Killian."

All eyes looked to the sleeping girl nestled in her grandfather's arms. Killian tightened his hold on Hope, pressing a kiss into her hair as his eyes closed. He couldn't lose her too. Emma was still lost to him, alive but trapped, and until the new set of memories came he could only pray to every deity he knew that Liam was okay. Erin was still in the past, open to any attack Maleficent sent for her and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to protect her.

"She can't," Snow whispered, walking to where Killian stood, running a shaking hand over Hope's sleeping head. "She can't take Hope."

"We're not going to let her," Charming said, the deathly calm of his voice causing his wife to shoot him a look of confusion.

Eric frowned. "Why would Maleficent go after Hope though? She's always focused her rage on Erin."

"Maleficent's end game has always been revenge against Emma and Killian for what she views they did to her," Belle explained, "Which means causing them the maximum amount of hurt. Taking Erin and Liam from them would only be the tip of the iceberg. By taking Hope, it would completely crush them and in her mind, bring everything full circle."

Rumple cleared his throat. "The question we should be asking ourselves, dearies, is how she knew the pirate's children were in the past."

"There's no way she could have known," Elsa said. "No one outside the family knew we sent them back in time. We made sure to keep it as secret as possible."

Will nodded. "She's right. Even Snow hasn't blabbed to the entire castle staff—"

Snow threw Will a deadly look. "Remember I can still shoot a moving object at fifty paces, Will. And I'm angry right now so I could _really_ use an outlet for my frustration, even if that object happens to be my grandchildren's godfather."

"Point taken," Will mumbled as Eric snickered.

"Well she obviously learned of the plan somehow," Regina sighed, tightening her hold on Henry's shoulders. "She's not used any magic to do it, I would have felt her trying to infiltrate the magical barrier Emma and I put up months ago."

Henry turned to her. "Would the barrier still hold with mom trapped in the ice?"

Regina nodded. "She's still alive so any spell she cast prior to her entrapment would still hold."

"Obviously none of us told," Eric interjected, "And if she didn't use some form of magic to spy on us, how else could she have learned about the plan?"

"The old fashioned way."

Rumple shrugged as everyone looked at him. "The simple answer is we have a mole in the castle. Maleficent wouldn't need magic to plant someone to overhear sensitive information – it's what I would do if I were in her shoes."

"But none of us have talked—"Snow began.

"We wouldn't need to talk to the mole directly though," Killian muttered, his blue eyes flashing up to meet Rumple. For once in their very long lives he and the former Crocodile were on the same page. "Think about it. Every time we've discussed Liam and Erin going back it's been behind closed doors –Doors that are always _guarded_. No one had to be in the room to hear us if they were already eavesdropping from the _other bloody side_."

"And they would have known something important was being discussed," Belle finished with a shake of her head.

"So how do we go about finding the mole?" Henry asked.

"Regina, Rumple – I want you to find the mole," Charming issued, his tone demanding. "I don't care what you have to do – torture, interrogation, ripping someone's heart out – find them."

"Charming!" admonished Snow. "You can't be serious!"

He looked at his wife, his blue eyes hard. "I'm deadly serious, Snow. I am over playing nice when it comes to Maleficent. She has plagued Erin her entire life or have you forgotten what she did to her?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten what she did to Erin!" Snow hissed quietly, mindful of a sleeping Hope next to her. "I was there that day, we _all_ were. But we are heroes, Charming. We don't resort to methods that villains use to find information!"

"We do now," he said, nodding to Rumple and Regina. The former Evil Queen and Dark One cast worried glances at Snow as they left the courtyard.

"Charming…"

"She injured Liam!" he shouted. Hope started at the loud noise, Killian instantly rubbing her back and whispering calming words until she fell back asleep. "She injured Liam, Snow," Charming began again, quieter. "We have no idea how badly. We don't even— we don't even know if he made it. And now we learn she's also planning on going after Hope…" He shook his head. "I can't sit around and do nothing, Snow."

Snow stared at her husband before abruptly turning and walking toward the door that led into the castle.

"Snow—"

"Do whatever you have to do Charming," she threw over her shoulder, "But know it makes you no better than Maleficent." He watched her storm into the castle, her long white robe billowing in the slight wind as she disappeared from view. Turning back to the rest of the group he noted the shocked expressions from Eric, Belle and Elsa, the worry that creased Henry's brow, and the more than understanding looks from Will and Killian before turning his attention fully to his grandson.

"Henry, I need you to go to Camelot and confer with Merlin. We need to find out exactly how Maleficent learned to time travel. Belle, find a way for us to get rid of Maleficent – permanently. Be it physically or magically."

"What do we do about protecting Hope?" Elsa asked as she stood up.

Charming's gaze flickered to his sleeping great-granddaughter, watching as her small hand tightened around the lapel of Killian's jacket. "Until Maleficent is dealt with she doesn't leave our sight. One of us is to be with her at all times. We can't risk—"He was cut off by the sound of approaching feet. Turning he saw the Captain of his guard walking toward them.

"Yes, Andrew?"

"So sorry to interrupt, Highness, but we've received word from Prince Neal that areas in the Southern part of the kingdom have come under attack."

Charming cursed under his breath. "Will, Eric, you're with me," he muttered, walking toward the courtyard door. He knew Snow was upset with him but this vicious cycle had to end. They couldn't play defensive forever when it came to the Dark Fairy, not when her hatred for them ran as deep as Killian's once had for Rumple.

He needed to protect his family, no matter what the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>The Enchanted Forest<strong>

_**The Past**_

Erin bolted awake, heart beating frantically against her ribcage. Wide eyes scanned the room, her harsh breathing the only sound in the too-still room. She was sat in one of Regina's plush purple chairs that she had pulled to the side of Liam's bed. The room was lit in a soft glow from the various candles around the room. She realized a few seconds later the candles hadn't been lit when she had fallen asleep, her magic more than likely having ignited them as she woke up. Taking a large gulp of air she stood to check on Liam.

He was still unconscious, his features drawn tight as if in pain. A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead, drenching the locks of hair that fell there. A quick look at his side had her sighing in relief – the purple webbing of the poison had diminished in size a little, and in the low candle light looked to have lost some of its bright color. Small victories as her mother would say. She grabbed the wash cloth sat on the bedside table and dipping it into the wash basin, gently dabbed at his face.

He had always been her voice reason, the more level headed of the two of them. She was the one who had inherited their father's temper and their mother's penance to drive head long into danger. Liam was the quiet one, always thoughtful, able to make a decision in the heat of the moment without emotions becoming involved. He was also her partner in crime, more than willing to go along with any of her hair brain ideas out of loyalty to her.

She chuckled softly at the memory of her and Neal needing information from a gang of pirates on the location of a medallion. Being the daughter of Captain Hook got her in many unsavory tavern doors but there were times when the memory of her father's reputation wasn't as effective as the man himself. He was in another realm at the time with her mother though and the location of the medallion was time sensitive. They didn't' have the _real_ Captain Hook but they did have his doppelganger. Liam had rolled his eyes, muttering how he always knew his devilishly handsome good looks would get him into trouble one day but he had donned their father's clothes and played the part – to the point Neal had told him it was freaking him out and he couldn't tell the different between father and son.

That was her brother though, fearless and loyal as they come. He had been her silent rock through everything, one of the prominent figures in those early days after Hope's birth who had kept her sane and grounded. She sucked in a breath as she remembered the reason for her abrupt awakening, the images flashing before her eyes unbidden. The hand that held the wash cloth to his cheek began to shake and suddenly the room felt too hot, the stone walls pushing in and causing her heart to beat faster all over again. She needed air. She needed to get out of there—

At the sound of the bedchamber door opening she turned, seeing her grandmother's delicate features highlighted by the candle she held. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Mary Margaret whispered, coming to stand at the foot of the bed. Erin shook her head, not trusting her voice with the way her pulse was still racing.

"I just wanted to check on him," Mary Margaret explained. "Will told us the late hours would be the worst for him."

"Aye," Erin mumbled, placing the wash cloth back on the bedside table. She swallowed, feeling her magic pulse beneath her skin. She needed to get out of here. "Do you mind staying with him?" she asked as she turned around. "I just need some fresh air and I don't want to leave him alone."

Mary Margaret gave her a small smile. "Of course."

Erin nodded at her grandmother before practically running out of the room. She had been to Regina's castle enough in her life to know the layout by heart, the current one unchanged from the future version. She quickly made her way through the winding halls, the only sound above the blood rushing in her ears was her boots striking the floor. In a matter of minutes she found herself in the courtyard that overlooked the vast forest. Sitting on one of the stone benches, she let her head rest in her hands.

Another bloody nightmare, another sleepless night because the images wouldn't disappear. Six years she had lived with them and they still took her by surprise, taking her breath away. They didn't come as often as they had in the beginning when she would wake up screaming every single night. Months could go by without them plaguing her, lulling her into a false sense of security that perhaps they had gone once and for all. But they always came back, barreling through her carefully closed door of emotions to bring them to the forefront. She felt her magic pulse beneath her skin again, familiar but not as comforting as it usually was. Hot tears burned at her eyes as she battled to get her emotions under control before she ended up putting a whole in Regina's castle.

"Lass?"

Erin held her breath as she heard the approaching footsteps of her father. She shouldn't have been surprised that of everyone he would be the one to find her. How many times over the last six years had this very scenario happened – him finding her after a nightmare, comforting her? Willing the tears to disappear she straightened as Killian came to a stop beside the stone bench. He had found sleep at some point in the last few hours, his vest gone and shirt untucked, hair sticking up in every conceivable direction. His blue eyes were bright against the night sky, filled with an understanding that was familiar and comforting to her.

"Dad, what are you doing up?"

"I woke up to check on your brother," Killian replied, motioning with his hand to the place next to her on the bench. Erin wordlessly answered by sliding over, making room for him to sit down. "Mary Margaret said you practically ran out of the room after asking her to sit with him."

"Just needed some air," she mumbled, lacing her fingers together. She knew it was a weak line, knew he would see right through it but something inside caused her to not give a damn in that moment.

"Aye," Killian said with a nod of his head. She could feel her father's eyes on her, peeling back the pages until she was an open book to him. "You had another nightmare."

Erin closed her eyes, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat. "I take it mom told you about last night?"

"She was worried about you, lass."

"I told her I was fine," Erin ground out.

"But you're not." She turned to look at her father then. Blue eyes were locked on her, a depthless understanding radiating from them. She felt the lump in her throat grow larger because the look on his face was the same one she had seen for the past six years on his future self, the look that could crumble all her emotional walls and halt her emotional running instantly. "You haven't been fine for a long time, have you?"

"How did—"

Killian smiled sadly at her. "Your eyes betray you, love. There's a sadness there that flickers to life whenever you're reminded of something. It's of complete loss, when there's no hope left, a pain that has no ending. A loss that in the waking hours you can dull but in the dark of night it haunts you, the memory of it so vivid that it feels like you're reliving it over and over again. I lived with that sadness for centuries my ychydig môr-leidr, it's an old companion I recognize."

Erin looked away from him, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, her lower lip trembling. She wasn't surprised that he had seen what she carefully hid from everyone else, nor that he recognized it as the same pain he had lived with for centuries after Milah's death. But hearing those two words, the endearment he had called her for as long as she could remember, shattered what little of her walls remained.

Killian reached for her hand. He may not have had a heart to break but his very soul ached at seeing her like this, so vulnerable and hurt. He knew he couldn't take the pain away from whatever she had been through but he could try to lessen that burden a little. "Tell me what happened, love."

Erin sniffled as she wiped away her tears, letting the familiar scent of leather and sea from the man sat next to her wash over her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she did what she had done her entire life – trust her father to catch her. Because no matter what time period he was still her father, the man who had carried her literally and figuratively through her darkest hours, the solid ground beneath her feet when the stormy seas threatened to drown her.

"Matthew," she whispered. "His name was Matthew."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I promised you would find out what happened to Erin in this chapter but I'm gonna have to exercise a little bad form and put it off until next chapter. Work is about to get crazy for me the next few days (and tomorrow is my birthday) and I wanted to get something updated and there's no way I'd be able to finish Erin's story before things get hectic. <strong>

**Just to clarify, at this point in the story our future Charmings haven't realized that the Snow Queen and Maleficent are working together (or to be more exact, that Ingrid is working for Maleficent). In the previous chapter when Liam finally put the pieces together he whispered that revelation and no one else in the group heard him. So all the future Charmings know is that Maleficent sent her henchmen into the past to attack Liam and Erin after somehow learning they were back there (where Rumple rightly guessed there had to be a mole in the castle, even though that mole actually belongs to Ingrid). **


	15. Chapter 14: Ironic Bonds

**I apologize SO MUCH for the length of time between updates, especially since I left ya'll on a huge cliff hanger in the last chapter. My work schedule got hectic and there were days I was up 24 hours and I had some personal events going on (baby shower, birthday parties) and there were just days I couldn't even open the computer, let alone get anything written. It also didn't help this was by far the hardest chapter for me to write, the muse just refused to cooperate some days. I promise the next chapter update will NOT be almost a bloody month.**

**As promised this chapter you finally learn what happened to Erin and whether Liam makes it through the poisoning. **

**I also wanted to give a MAJOR shout out and thank you to phiralovesloki for being a sounding board on a section of this chapter that literally had me banging my head against my desk for two days!**

**As always, enjoy, and reviews/follows/favorites (really reviews, let's be honest) feed the muse!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Ironic Bonds<p>

* * *

><p>Killian watched as Erin wiped at the tears that had spilled down her cheeks and in that moment he had never wished for a second hand more. But he refused to let go of her hand even for a second, her hand gripping his tightly telling him more than any words could that he was her only lifeline in this moment. He could see her eyes close, stilling herself to open the door to this dark part of her past. She reminded him so much of Emma in that moment – resilient yet broken, strong but so vulnerable – and he felt a surge to punch whoever had made his daughter like this, whoever had exposed her to the darker moments of life.<p>

"Matthew," she suddenly whispered. "His name was Matthew."

Killian held his breath at her whispered confession, waiting patiently for her to continue. When she seemed to falter, unsure how to put into words the emotions running through her, he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Hope's father?"

Erin nodded – her father was always the perceptive pirate.

"What was he like?"

"He was… great," she said quietly, a small smile pulling at her lips as Killian watched nostalgia play across her face. "He was kind, thoughtful, passionate… a hero worthy to be the husband of the granddaughter of Prince Charming." She chuckled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "We knew each other our whole lives, grew up side by side. He spent as much time at our home as he did his own." She half turned to him then, a small mischievous smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. "You know him now, actually."

Killian blinked rapidly, a thoughtful crease forming at his brow. "I do?"

Erin nodded, the smirk slowly forming into a small smile. "He's Aurora and Philip's son."

Killian stared at his daughter for a few seconds before realization dawned in his blue eyes. "_Prince_ Philip and _Princess _Aurora?"

Erin chuckled. "You should find comfort in the fact you have the same reaction twenty-two years in the future when Matthew asks for your permission to court me."

"At least he has the decency to do that," he grumbled, looking out toward the darkened forest around Regina's castle. He brought his hook up to scratch behind his ear before looking back Erin. "A prince though?"

Erin smiled. "Well I _am _a princess, dad."

"Aye," Killian replied, his gaze falling to were his hand held her left one. "You said he was a hero worthy of being your husband… but you don't wear a wedding band." His eyes slowly lifted back to her face, noting her smile had disappeared. He debated with himself for a split second about voicing his question when his future self's words came back to him. _When the time comes don't let her shut you out._ "Did – was he the one who hurt you?"

"No… and yes," she whispered, looking away from her father. She bit her lip as she tried to put the images flashing before her eyes into order, to put words to the pain. She took a deep, shuddering breath.

"We were married when I was eighteen. We were happy, both full of life and everything it promised us. A little over a year after we got married we found out I was pregnant with Hope and we were both thrilled. He was over the moon about becoming a father." She smiled sadly, her eyes falling to the stones at her feet. "It was winter and the first snow had just fallen, blanketing everything in white. For as long as I can remember grandma would take us out after the snow fell to play in it. Liam and I would build snowmen, have snowball fights and I just had to go out that day…."

She swallowed hard, fresh tears burning her eyes. She felt her father squeeze her hand, comforting and reminding her that he was there.

"It was cold outside and Matthew made me put on a cloak. I was heavily pregnant with Hope and he didn't want to me catch a cold in my last few weeks of the pregnancy. We walked out into the courtyard and I can still feel the snow crunching beneath my boots, the wind biting at my face." She sniffled. "I was so happy. We were discussing names for the baby as we walked and he made me giggle at the most absurd suggestions. We were half way across the courtyard when I felt it – that tingling sensation through the air that you can feel when magic is at play. I knew that magic. I had felt that dark presence so many times in my life."

"Maleficent," Killian guessed and Erin gave a small nod in reply.

"She has never been a villain to play around with. As soon as I realized it was her I shouted for someone, anyone. I can remember mom, grandma, and Liam running into the courtyard – I think they were only a short ways away from us enjoying the snow. Maleficent appeared right in front of me and mom threatened her but Maleficent just grinned, a sinister and evil smile. And then her hand shot forward." Erin's voice faltered, her breathing becoming heavier. "She tried to take my heart."

Killian felt his blood run cold, images of Gold reaching into Milah's chest flashing through his mind. "Erin—" he choked out but before he could say anything else she was violently shaking her head.

"She didn't… she didn't get close to me. Matthew – he pushed me out of the way. I fell in the snow – it was so cold, biting into my hands and face. And everything happened so fast, dad. I looked up and Maleficent had—she had her hand in his chest. I screamed at her but she ripped his heart out. Matthew fell and I scrambled to him. He was gasping so much, trying to talk to me through the pain and then—then…"

Erin turned to look at him then and Killian's breath caught in his throat at the pain on her face, the tears cascading down her cheeks. "She—She crushed his heart, right in front of me," she sobbed.

Killian's actions were pure instinct from a place that was yet to exist for him. He released Erin's hand and pulled her toward him, his arms wrapping around her as his hand cradled the back of her head. His eyes closed as sobs tore through her body and he tightened his arms around her. The pain in Erin's eyes made so much sense to him now, why it was so achingly familiar. The headstrong, beautiful daughter who had dropped into his life had experienced the same heartache he had centuries ago, a heartache he wouldn't wish on another living soul.

Killian had never felt the urge to murder another human being more. His centuries long vendetta to kill the Crocodile paled in comparison to the anger that welled inside him at the thought of Erin ever having to experience that pain.

"Oh lass," he whispered, rocking her gently as she continued to shake.

Erin buried her face further into her father's shoulder, her grip on his shirt tightening until her knuckles were white. The sobs ripped through her body but she didn't try to suppress them, letting the tears that fell down her cheeks wash away the pain momentarily. It had been a year since she had allowed herself this type of breakdown, to let the pain consume her every fiber and she knew it was overdue. If there was one thing she had learned over the past six years it was nothing soothed the hurt of a broken heart like a hard cry, how after the sobs finally stopped and she had cried until there was nothing left in her, the pain lessened to a dull ache.

It was always there, but manageable after a cry like this.

She suddenly found herself unable to catch her breath, each sob catching in her throat. Killian quickly leaned back and took her face in his hand. "Erin, breath," he said calmly, the sound of his voice snapping her eyes open to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot from the tears, the green of them as bright as peridot gems. Her breathing was sharp and ragged, her chest heaving with the effort to try to catch her breath.

"Erin," he repeated, keeping his voice as soothing as possible, "You've got to take deep breaths, love." He took a deep breath himself, slowly exhaling through his nose. He nodded at her to do the same. It took her a few tries before her breathing finally evened out, the sobs reduced to sniffles and hiccups. He pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his own eyes moist as he looked at her.

"I am so sorry, Erin."

She nodded, biting her lower lip as she sniffled. After a few minutes she sighed. "It's not always this bad," she mumbled, her voice thick from crying. "Just, with everything going on with mom and now Liam… I'm shocked the nightmares haven't returned before now."

Killian nodded in understanding. He took her hand that was still fisted tightly in his shirt and squeezed it. "How long have you had them?"

"Since the night Matthew died," she whispered, her eyes falling shut. "It's always the same thing – reliving that moment he died. I haven't had one in over a bloody year."

He smiled sadly at her. "They will never fully go away, lass. I'm sure I'm still plagued by own in the future."

She opened her eyes to look at her father, a small smile on her lips. "Yeah… you always say that they diminished almost to none after the trip to Neverland with mom."

Killian's brow knitted in deep thought, retracing his time since they had returned from that cursed island with Henry. Now that she mentioned it he had only had the nightmare that had plagued him nightly for centuries only twice since his kiss with Emma there. "Aye," he mumbled, "I guess they have."

Erin brought her free hand up to scrub at her cheeks. "I've tried replacing the bad memories with good ones, I have." She sighed. "Gods know having Hope has helped me. I'm sure I'd be even worse off if I didn't have her."

"She was born after Matthew's passing?"

Erin nodded. "Three days after he died, actually. I was still three weeks away from my due date so it came as a complete surprise." She smiled at her father. "She was born aboard the _Jolly Roger_, a fact that absolutely tickled you pink."

Killian chuckled. "Never imagine a babe would be born on the old girl." He looked at his daughter questioningly. "Why was she born aboard the _Jolly Roger_?"

"After we buried Matthew you and grandpa thought it would be best to get me away from the castle for a few days. We were a few days out at sea when my water broke. Aunt Belle always theorized the stress from his passing just brought on early labor." She sighed deeply. "I wasn't there emotionally or mentally after she was born. I refused to hold her or even look at her. I was so afraid she'd be a constant reminder of Matthew, of everything I had lost…"

She smiled sadly. "After a day you refused to let me wallow anymore, charged into the cabin and forced me to realize the gift I had been left with. That I may have lost Matthew but I would forever have a piece of him through her."

"Is that why you didn't tell us about her? Because of the questions that would come that would cause you to remember?"

Erin nodded. "I know mom well enough to know she would want to know about Hope's father. And those questions would lead to that emotional damn breaking, of having to explain why he wasn't around. I thought… I thought by just not mentioning her I could get around it…. turned out not mentioning her just pushed mom to know even more." She looked at her father.

"Are you going to tell mom?"

Killian shook his head. "Only if you want me to, lass, but I know she's worried about you."

Erin bit her lip in contemplation, wishing Liam was there to give her the right answer. He always knew the right thing to do. After a pregnant pause she nodded. "You can tell her. I really don't like talking about it – aside from to you – because of the pity people give me. It would probably be best coming from you."

Killian nodded in understanding, squeezing her hand again. A comfortable silence filled the darkened courtyard, father and daughter lost in their separate thoughts of two separate pasts. Killian didn't know how long they had been sitting there, Erin's head resting on his shoulder, before he heard Erin's breathing even out in the telltale sound of slumber. Appraising his daughter he noted the dark circles under her eyes and was reminded of how little sleep he experienced on those never ending nights in Neverland when his own nightmares plagued him.

Gently maneuvering her he picked her up, watching her sleeping form void of everything that weighed on her mind, her features serene and peaceful in what he hoped would turn into a nightmare free sleep. He knew so much weighed her down – Liam's recovery, Matthew's death, freeing Emma's future self – and a very primal part of him wanted to take all that away from her. He would rather shoulder those burdens for her than see the vibrant daughter he would one day have endure them. But he had lived long enough and been through enough to know the world didn't work that way, that Erin would carry those burdens with her just as he still carried Liam and Milah's deaths with him. He vowed to himself to always be there for her to lean on, to protect her at whatever the cost.

He had never abandoned Emma and he wasn't going to abandon the other blonde haired princess who had stolen a piece of his heart before she was even born.

* * *

><p><strong>The Enchanted Forest<strong>

_**The Future**_

Killian awoke slowly, blinking his eyes to clear the haze of sleep as he looked around the room. Moonlight streamed in through the open balcony doors to light the nursery in a soft, silvery glow. He was sat on the floor of Hope's nursery with his back resting on the far left wall close to the balcony doors. His legs were stretched out in front of him, his arms wrapped securely around a sleeping Hope.

It had been twelve days since the Snow Queen's attacks had resumed, twelve days since Will had told them Maleficent had threatened Hope. Twelve long, excruciating days since new memories had come to any of them. He still had no idea if Liam was okay. His emotions were a on a permanent pendulum – one moment despair over took him and creeped into every fiber of his being and in the next moment hope flared brightly as he refused to admit he had lost his son, that another Liam had been snatched from him.

Swallowing thickly as the image of Liam collapsing in the meadow flashed through his mind he forced himself to look down at the little girl nestled in the safety of his arms, the sleeping angel instantly calming his turbulent emotions. Long, dark lashes fanned out over her rounded cheeks, her bow tie lips parted as she softly snored – a trait she had inherited from her mother and grandmother, despite how much they protested that they didn't snore. The moonlight highlighted her dark locks in a blueish tint, the dark waves cascading down his arm as her small hand clutched the collar of his shirt. He had thought his heart long ago full of all the love he could ever need – Emma, their three children, Henry's boys, the extended family – but then the raven haired princess had entered his life and filled a place in his centuries old heart he didn't know had ever been missing.

Her first few days in the world had been bittersweet for the family. They were overjoyed for the new arrival but that joy had been tempered by Erin's overwhelming grief. Hope had spent her first few days passed between the secure arms of himself, Charming, Will, Liam, and Henry as Emma, Snow, and Belle did their best to comfort Erin.

Just like her mother and grandmother before her Hope had him wrapped round her finger from the moment Belle had put her in his arms. A head full of unruly black hair and eyes the same shade as his and Liam's had completely stolen his heart. He had always thanked every deity he knew that Hope looked everything like Erin and nothing like Matthew, sure that if she had it would have made Erin's grief all the more worse.

Looking down at his granddaughter Killian couldn't help but remember when his own children had been that small. He still remembered the first time he held them in his arms. Snow had placed Erin in his arms just as Regina was casting the protection spell on her. He would never forget, even if he lived for another 300 years, the immediate sense of completion and utter love he had felt for the little girl swaddled in a knitted blanket. Her green eyes, the same beautiful shade as Emma's, had looked straight at him and into the very depths of his soul, her tiny fist wrapping around the charms of his necklace as Regina completed the spell.

He had been just as enamored with Liam when Emma had put him in his arms. A few minutes old and his hair was already sticking up in every direction - _Who knew bed head was genetic_, Emma had snickered – and that same completeness and instant love he had felt when holding Erin for the first time consumed him again as he held his son in his arms. His son who his wife had named after the brother he had lost so long ago and he had been almost giddy with happiness at another Liam being in his life. It had felt right, like every planet in every realm had aligned in that moment to praise the name chosen for the newest Prince of the Enchanted Forest.

His giddy happiness had quickly turned into a grunt of pain as his newborn son had reached up and grabbed a fist full of his chest hair and pulled – _hard_.

The memory of holding Liam for the first time was quickly replaced by the image of his son lying motionless in Erin's arms and not for the first time he wanted nothing more than to bloody his hook with Maleficent's blood. They were still no closer to finding the mole within the castle. Regina and Rumple were going about their questioning discreetly, not wanting to alert the mole before they found them.

No hearts had been extracted from any chests yet, a fact he knew his mother-in-law was happy about. Snow was still upset at the way Charming was handling the situation, barely speaking to her husband over the last twelve days as Charming refused to apologize or back down from his orders that they do whatever it took to find the mole. Killian didn't condone his father-in-law and friend's actions but as a father and grandfather himself, he understood that need to protect no matter what morale damage it may cause him.

Or physical damage, as it where in that moment. Since Will had told them what he had overhead Diablo say Hope hadn't been left unattended for even a moment. During the day she was constantly with a member of the family, be it with Snow as she handled matters of the kingdom or watching Henry and Will spare in the courtyard. He spent his days at Emma's side, fitfully sleeping until it was Hope's bedtime. Henry or Elizabeth, Belle and Will's daughter, would then sit with Emma through the night while he watched over Hope as she slept.

Tonight had been one of the rougher nights for his granddaughter. Hope had managed to weasel nine bedtime stories out of him – she was as bloody ruthless as her mother had been at that age about bedtime stories – and had fallen asleep halfway through the sixth one. She had woken not long after though, crying out for Erin. He had finally gotten her to fall back asleep but every time he tried to put her back in the crib she would wake up, clinging to him like she was afraid he wouldn't be there if he let her go.

Which is why he currently found himself in the position of sitting next to a nursery wall, Hope fast asleep and nestled close to him.

Moving slightly too stretch muscles that were protesting his current sleeping position he winced as his lower back gave a particularly vicious stab of pain. _Showing our age, aren't we pirate? _Emma's teasing voice echoed in his mind, and he found himself clenching his jaw as a wave of sadness rolled over him.

Gods he missed that woman. Everything from her smile to her laugh, to the way her eyes lit up when she was looking at one of their children. He even missed her constant teasing about his age, sure she would have added another 200 years to him by this point. Since The Year that Wasn't they hadn't spent more than a few days apart and the last thirty-seven days had felt like an entire lifetime to him. They still had no way of telling how much longer it would be until Erin and the Gods willing Liam made it back to their time and all he could do was sit by her side, not even able to touch her or curl one of her blonde locks around his finger.

Looking back down at the sleeping girl in his arms he smiled. Hope. Erin had given her that name because in his daughter's darkest hour the raven haired princess had been her only light, her only hope to continue life without Matthew. And in the dark of night when anger, sadness, and despair threatened to consume him, he let the brilliant light that was his granddaughter break through it all.

She reminded him to have hope that Liam was going to be okay, that his children would make it back home safely, and that Emma would come back to him like she always did. He had to have hope that his happy ending wouldn't be taken from him forever.

Sighing, Killian leaned his head back on the wall, letting his eyes fall closed.

He just had to have hope.

* * *

><p><strong>The Enchanted Forest<strong>

_**The Present**_

Emma stared out at the expanse of forest beneath the bed chamber window, the newly risen sun warming her face as it peeked above the tree line. She sipped slowly at the Enchanted Forest version of hot chocolate, topped magically with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon she had scrounged from Regina's extensive spice collection. It wasn't bad at all she had to admit to herself. It was different than the hot chocolate of her world but it wasn't unpleasant by any means.

Her world… _this_ would be her world one day. One day in the not too distant future she would make the decision to move to the Enchanted Forest, to make it her home, to leave behind all modern conveniences. A few years ago she would have out right laughed at the idea – even a week ago she would have, really – but as she carefully surveyed the vast wooded area surrounding Regina's castle she could see why she would one day make the decision to move here.

There was a quiet beauty about the Enchanted Forest that she hadn't noticed her first or second time here, a serenity about a world filled with castles and dragons, were magic coursed just as freely as the air itself. She had thought for so long that she didn't belong here. She could admit she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming but admitting she belonged to _this_ place, this world of curses and fairies, was beyond her. But she could see it now. She had always belonged here, always been a part of the fairytales that as a child she wished were true.

She had to admit she belonged here. How else could she explain how Captain Hook had become her boyfriend and would one day become her husband, father to her youngest children?

Emma sighed deeply as she thought about Erin and Liam. She had barely slept last night, her worry for Liam causing her to toss and turn half the night until she had quietly crept to where he was to check on him. Each time she went Erin had been in her own fitful sleep next to his bed, her brow furrowed in what Emma hoped wasn't the beginning of another nightmare. Liam's fever had stead fastly refused to break through the night, his brow drenched in more and more sweat despite the purple webbing of the magical wound receding.

More than once she had sat next to him and let the insecurities overtake her. She was their mother – maybe not in that moment but one day she would be and yet there was nothing she could do for either of them. Erin shut her out completely with whatever had happened to her and no amount of healing could save Liam. Her own magic had failed her once again when he needed saving, that internal wall stopping her from saving him before Diablo could stab him. She had failed him when he needed her the most. What kind of mother did that make her? Her own magic couldn't protect her children.

The sound of a soft knock brought her from her thoughts. "Come in," she said, turning away from the window.

The bedroom door opened and she smiled as Killian stepped through, gently closing the door behind him. He was dressed in his usual leather attire, his hair in that purposefully tousled style that made her just want to run her hands through it. He was smiling at her, the early morning sun causing the shade of his eyes to seem bluer than normal.

"Alright there, Swan?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "Just enjoying the view."

His response was simply the quirk of one of his expressive eyebrows as he walked toward her.

"Emma…."

"I'm fine, Killian."

"Open book, love," he mumbled as he came to stand in front of her, his hand and hook coming to rest lightly on her hips. "I could feel you brooding through the bedchamber door."

Emma fought with the decision to tell him for only a few seconds. She knew it wouldn't do any good to lie to him, perceptive pirate that he was had probably seen right through her emotional mask. "I was thinking about Liam," she began, her voice quiet. "About the meadow, when Diablo stabbed him." She looked down at the cup of hot chocolate in her hand, unable to hold his gaze as she vocalized the thoughts that had troubled her.

"When I saw him unable to move I tried using my magic, to shove that greasy haired bird man away or move Liam away from him but I—I couldn't. Killian I couldn't. My magic hit this… wall inside me and I couldn't bring it past it. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't access it. And because I couldn't Liam was hurt – badly. We could have lost him."

Emma blinked rapidly as she felt the tears start to gather, biting her lip to keep from sniffling. Killian didn't say anything, just brought his hand up to take the cup from her and sit it down on the table next to them before gently taking her chin in his hand, bringing her head up until she had no choice but to look at him. His brow was drawn in thought, his blue eyes searching her face.

"It's not your fault, Emma," he murmured, wiping away a tear with his thumb as it fell down her cheek.

"But it is," she choked out, grasping the lapels of his leather jacket like a life line. "_My_ magic failed to protect him not once but three times."

"Have you discussed it with Regina, love?"

Emma shook her head. "I really didn't think anything about it until we were in the meadow. I couldn't use my magic to protect him then or at the town line, or even when Ursula attacked us on the _Jolly_."

Killian frowned, gently caressing her cheek. "Perhaps your magic is just on the bend again—"

Emma waved her right hand toward the cup of hot chocolate next to them, a mountain of whipped creaming instantly appearing in the almost empty cup. "Nope," she said, stepping out of his embrace and toward the center of the room. "My magic is working perfectly, just not when our children's lives are in danger."

She hadn't even taken three steps when she felt his hook on her arm, bringing her about so quickly she had to reach out and steady herself on his biceps to keep from falling completely into him. She expected to see anger or frustration on his face but she should have known not to expect the normal reaction from Killian Jones. Instead understanding radiated from his eyes.

"And that makes you question your ability to be a mother." It wasn't a question, it didn't need to be. The man could see through every emotional wall she put up.

"Shouldn't it?" she whispered.

"Nothing impedes you from being a mother to Henry, Swan."

"It's different with Henry," she huffed, letting go of him and crossing her arms. "He has Regina. She raised him, did all the hard stuff and I just swooped in afterward. I just – there's a reason I gave Henry up when he was born, Killian. And while I may regret that decision every day since he showed up at my door, the core for that decision hasn't changed. I'm not meant to be a mother."

He stepped forward then and took her face in his hand. "Yes, you are Emma. You were meant to be a mother as much as the waves are meant to kiss the shore every day, as much as the sun is meant to rise every morning. I'm as sure of that as I am that the stars will always guide me."

"Killian…" Damn that infuriating pirate and his flowery words that left her breathless.

"I know you can't see it now, Swan. I know you can't see past what you think are your failings but you _are_ meant to be a mother. And obviously at some point you realize this. Liam and Erin are proof of that."

Emma felt the tears begin to gather in her eyes. A damn some were inside her had broken and for once she didn't have the strength to throw another wall up to stop it. "How can you be so certain?" she whispered.

He smiled softly as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Because I believe in you, Emma Swan… always."

She looked at him pleadingly. "Then why can't I _protect_ them? Why won't-" she paused as a thought slammed into her, her green eyes finding his blue ones. "If I'm meant to be a mother why won't my own daughter talk to me about what happened to her? Doesn't that speak to my failings as a mother?"

Killian sighed, smiling sadly down at her. "I don't know why your magic is failing you when it comes to the kids, love, but I can assure you Erin not talking to you has nothing to do with your ability as a mother."

Emma scoffed. "How can you be so sure?"

He didn't say anything, just took her hand and lead her to the edge of the bed. Once they were seated he interlocked their fingers as their joined hands rested on her thigh. She waited for him to gather his thoughts, watching as his hook made ideal patterns on his own leg. And then he started to talk, telling her how he had went to check on Liam in the middle of the night and found Mary Margaret sitting with him. Her mother had mentioned to him the abruptness with which Erin had left and how he had sought her out. He explained how he had found her in the courtyard, body tense and her magic sparking at her palms as she tried to hide the tears that had been in her eyes.

Emma remained silent as he continued his story, her free hand tightening in the bed cover as she realized Erin had had another nightmare. She couldn't hide her shock when he revealed that Hope's father and Erin's husband was Aurora's son, the same little boy she had seen around Storybrooke countless times over the past year.

And then everything made sense.

The reason Erin only would talk to Killian, the walls that she had thrown up… Graham and Neal had died in Emma's arms but it was so vastly different to what Killian and Erin had experienced. There had been feelings for Graham, possibly love if they had had time to explore it, and a part of her would always care for Neal but she hadn't been _in_ love with him. She hadn't watched someone reach into their chests, watched helplessly as her loved one had their hearts crushed in front of her eyes…

"That's why she'll only talk to you," she whispered, "because of what happened with Milah."

Killian nodded, his hand tightening in hers. "I'd give anything for her to have never experienced that pain, Swan."

"Why not just talk about it?"

Killian's eyes found hers. "For the same reason you keep what Baelfire did to you close to yourself, love – you don't want pity from those who can't begin to understand what you went through. It has nothing to do with your ability or perceived failure as a mother as I'm sure your future self fully understands, and she went through it with Erin."

"Liam said something like that the other night," Emma mumbled. She brought her hand up to rub at her temple. "God I'm so stupid."

"No you aren't, Swan. You have to remember that for you, in this moment, you haven't gotten to that point of realizing you _can_ be a mother, let alone what you have to admit to get to that." Emma's eyes shot open to look at him and her breath caught in her throat. She knew what he was talking about, that emotion that had seemed to simmer between the two of them since their adventure into the Enchanted Forest. It was always left unspoken, Emma's walls far from ready to fall and admit it.

But he knew, as surely as she knew without him having to say the words that he felt the same.

"So it's not stupid of you, as you put it, to think Erin not talking to you had something to do with your ability as a mother. It was quite a logical conclusion for you, giving were you stand currently on your feelings of motherhood. No one, especially Erin, blames you for that Emma."

Emma gave a watery laugh. "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

"Oh, many a century spent in the company of the fairer sex will teach you what to say and what not to—" he grunted as Emma playfully elbowed him in the ribs. They both smiled as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Is she okay?" she whispered, letting her thumb trace small circles on the back of his hand.

"She will be," Killian replied, squeezing her hand. "She's strong, like her mother. Now, about your magic—"

Suddenly the bedchamber door flew open, causing Emma and Killian both to jump up. David was leaning against the doorframe, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Dad?"

"It's Liam," David gasped out.

* * *

><p>Erin stood at the window of Liam's bedchamber, watching as the sun rose above the trees to stream its light into the room. She couldn't remember falling asleep on her father's shoulder in the courtyard last night or him carrying her back to the bedchamber, aside from a few hazy flashes of his deep voice talking to her grandmother and being wrapped in that familiar scent of leather and sea.<p>

She had slept soundly through the rest of the night undisturbed from more nightmares, waking just before sunrise to find her father, Regina, and Uncle Will checking on Liam. His fever still hadn't broken and he had yet to regain consciousness, facts Regina and Will both assured her weren't bad considering the purple webbing of the magical wound had disappeared completely at some point in the night.

Erin sighed as she rolled the final kinks out of her shoulders. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her chest since she had talked to her father. She wasn't surprised, talking to him had always had a calming effect on her emotions, even before Matthew had passed. There was still so much weighing on her – Liam's recovery, her mother still being locked away from them –

"If you think any harder your head is going to explode."

Erin whipped around, her eyes going wide at the sight of Liam leaning on his right elbow, blue eyes open and carefully observing her. A sob of relief escaped her and before she could think she was across the room, tackling her brother in a crushing hug. Liam fell back on the bed with a soft _umpf_, his arms tentatively going around Erin. Displays of affection were common place in their family – he was certain his mother's orphaned past had something to do with the fact she had made sure to hug and kiss them at least once a day when they were children – but Erin was hugging him fiercely, as if she were afraid if she let go he would simply fade away.

"Erin—"

Before he could finish his sentence the bedchamber door flew open, revealing his grandparents, Will, and Elsa as they all ran into the room. One dark eyebrow shot up almost to his hairline at the drawn swords in his grandfather and godfather's hands and the flashing magic that was already dancing in his aunt's hands. The second their eyes landed on the scene in front of them he saw relief and happiness wash over their faces.

"You're awake," Mary Margaret breathed, tears springing to her eyes as she clasped her hands over her own heart.

"Aye… Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, genuinely confused as to why everyone was acting like he had defeated death. Erin finally released him, settling onto her knees on the side of the bed, her green eyes bright as they bore into him. He saw his grandfather move out of the corner of his eye, his parting words, "I'm going to get Emma and Killian" barely more than a whisper.

Liam looked at the relieved faces around him as he adjusted himself to lean against the elaborate head board. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"You were stabbed, Liam."

His gaze swung back to Erin. "I was?"

Will stepped toward the foot of the bed, still loosely holding the sword he had barged into the room wielding. "You were stabbed with a Wonderland blade."

Liam frowned. "Isn't that a magical weapon?"

Elsa nodded from beside Will. "Yes. Erin was able to heal your physical wound but Regina's prognosis for the magical wound was dire, to say the least."

Erin's hand suddenly shot forward to smack Liam on the arm, hard. "You're lucky Uncle Will has apparently always made a habit of carrying something from Wonderland on him."

Liam looked at his sister disbelievingly as he rubbed his arm, eyebrows raised high. "You're blaming _me_?"

Erin gave him a classic Emma 'what-do-you-think?' Jones stare.

"You know better than to let Diablo get under your skin, Liam."

Liam's face instantly darkened at the mention of Diablo's name, his jaw clenching and blue eyes flashing. The memories came back in a rush – the initial confrontation with Diablo, fighting him, Diablo's final taunt before sliding the blade into his side. Before he could say anything Emma and Killian appeared in the doorway, twin smiles of happiness on their faces as they took in the form of their very awake son.

"Liam," Emma whispered, her voice wobbly as her and Killian rushed toward the bed. Liam was momentarily taken aback when his mother hugged him, finding Erin's own green eyes wide in shock. He had noticed his mother's past self warming more and more to his and Erin's presence over the last few days but he hadn't been expecting such a public demonstration of affection from her. She was hugging him the same way her future self would after he returned from a tour at sea – that same tight desperation that when he went away again he may not return.

He felt her suddenly tense and he knew she had realized the same thing. Emma pulled away from him quickly, giving him a nervous smile as her eyes looked anywhere but at him. Liam knew his mother well enough to know not to draw attention to the very motherly act she had just displayed and he shot his father a quick, knowing look.

Immediately sensing the situation and being able to read the blonde woman next to him, Killian responded before anyone else in the room could notice Emma's awkwardness. "How are you feeling, lad?"

"Like I've slept for days," Liam replied easily before he looked over at his sister. "We have a problem though." At his sister's confused expression he carefully continued, knowing the second he divulged what Diablo had taunted him with Erin's instinct to protect would go into over drive. "Before the fighting began Diablo said something, about how he couldn't allow us to bring mom's past self to our time… that it would disrupt Maleficent's plan."

Erin's eyes widened first in shock and then narrowed in anger. "Are you telling me she has been a part of _everything_ we've endured the last four years?"

"You weren't kidding when you said she's hell bent on revenge," Emma muttered, her earlier awkwardness forgotten under the onslaught of new information.

"Maleficent's anger knows no bounds," Liam answered, running a hand through his rumpled dark locks. "I don't know to what extent her part in everything is but I wouldn't be surprised to learn she was behind it all, including being the one who released Ingrid." He faltered then, taking a deep breath before he continued. "There's more though. Right before Diablo stabbed me he said… he threatened that after he killed me and Maleficent had tortured you that she would go after Hope. That she would take her and turn her against everyone."

Erin felt her face flush with anger, her entire body shaking as she hastily stood from the bed. Maleficent threatening her was nothing new, it was a fact of life she had lived with for as long as she could remember. But going after Hope, of her daughter's name even crossing the Dark Fairy's lips filled her with an unbridled rage. Her eyes snapped up to her father, seeing his own anger and fear reflected back at her now that he knew her personal history with the Mistress of All Evil.

Maleficent had taken Matthew away from her, she would be damned if she let the Dark Fairy anywhere near her daughter.

"We have to get the portal open," Erin said, her voice firm as she made to leave the room. Before she could take a step Liam dived across the bed to grab her wrist, forcing her to look at him. His blue eyes were filled with understanding and that quiet calm Erin had never been able to master when her emotions were at play.

"We will, Em, but it's not something we can rush."

"I'm not taking any chances when it comes to my daughter's life, Liam! We have no way to warn the family that she's in danger!" she shouted as her temper slipped, causing her magic to spark white and hot in her palms. Liam knew they were on shaky ground – if there was one thing more dangerous than Erin's penance for running into danger without thought to the consequences, it was Erin losing control of the temper she had inherited from their father.

"We aren't taking any chances," he replied as calmly as he could, knowing losing his own temper would only make the situation more volatile. "But you know you can't rush a potion, especially one dealing with time travel. If we did we could end up even further into the future than we want to go."

Erin's jaw ticked, the hand in his grasp tightening until he was sure she was leaving crescent moon shapes in her own palm. She knew he was right but his sister was an emotional reactor, her actions guided by her emotions and in highly strung situations like this she could easily not see the ramifications of her decisions.

"For what it's worth," Will said from the foot of the bed, waiting until both Liam and Erin looked at him before continuing. "I was close enough to hear that exchange as well. I didn't really know the importance of what he said until you were telling us about Maleficent last night, Erin, and then we were all occupied with making sure Liam made it through the night. But if I heard it…."

Liam gave his uncle a grateful nod, quickly realizing what the Knave was trying to suggest. He looked back at Erin who had her eyes closed, trying to take deep breaths as her magic continued to spark. "This is good news," he mumbled. "If Uncle Will heard what Diablo said to me, it means the Uncle Will of our time will remember hearing it. He'll be able to warn them."

"What if it's not enough?" she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Liam gave his sister's wrist a comforting squeeze. "If Uncle Will heard him then you know she's safe, Em. As long as dad and grandpa are breathing you know they won't let anything happen to her." He saw his father and grandfather start out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't help the knowing smirk that curved his lips. The two men currently stood in the room had no idea the depths their future selves would go to for their raven haired princess.

Erin's magic and body seemed to lose all its tension at her brother's words. Her grandmother's words from long ago echoed back to her – _You have the best protection in all the realms, Erin, and it's no magical enchantment. Your greatest protection in life is the fact that you are the daughter of Captain Hook and the granddaughter of Prince Charming – and that same protection extends to Hope. _Taking a deep breath she nodded.

"Oh good, you've decided not to sleep another day away."

Everyone turned to see Regina stood in the doorway, daintily holding a golden potion in her right hand.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they all stood in Regina's grand ballroom, forming a semi-circle as they faced a blank wall. Erin looked to her right at Liam, noting the bath Regina had demanded he take – "If I'm going to be time traveling next to you I'd rather not smell you with as much as you sweated." "Lovely to see you too, Regina." – had brought back the color in his cheeks, his towel dried hair falling onto his forehead as he read the letter the Regina of their time had written her past self. There seemed to be no lasting effects from the poison, though she did notice he seemed to move with a tad more stiffness than normal.<p>

"Ready?"

Liam nodded at her as he folded the parchment and tucked it into an inside pocket of his vest. Erin stepped forward then, drawing the dagger she always kept in her right boot out. Regina came to stand beside her and as she waved her hand at the wall and chanted the incantation her future self had written down, Erin quickly drew the blade of her dagger across her left palm. Grimacing, she took the golden potion from Regina with her uncut hand. Popping the lid of the bottle off she squeezed her cut hand above it until a few drops of her blood dripped into it, causing the golden potion to swirl as the blood mixed with it.

Erin handed the potion back to Regina and stepped back, bandaging her hand with a piece of linen as she did. With one last look at the group Regina tossed the potion at the wall. The bottle broke against an unseen barrier, the potion and Erin's blood swirling until a large, golden portal appeared in front of them.

"It looks just like the one we fell through," Emma muttered as she reached for Killian's hand, an act that didn't go unnoticed by her future children.

"For all intents and purposes it is," Liam replied, "Just minus the ingredients of one heart, brain, and newborn." He looked around the group.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>And so our time travel adventure really takes off! <strong>

**I have been dying to write the next few chapters (they are what originally inspired me to write this behemoth) so hopefully that translates to the muse and I can crank out the next few in a short amount of time, or at least get back to my schedule of updating once a week to every two weeks. **

**Also, you didn't read the part wrong about Will and Belle having a daughter wrong. Damn the writer's for making me love Scarlet Beauty. But have no fear, Will and Ana and Rumple and Belle are respectively together in the future (I still adore Rumbelle), and that will be explained in the next few chapters. **

**For those who are also reading **_**Finding Emma Swan**_**… be patient with me. I have SOME of the next chapter on it written but because I've been looking forward to the next few chapters of this story since its conception, I have no idea when that chapter will be out. I promise it's coming though!**


	16. Chapter 15: Down the Rabbit Hole

**HOW ABOUT THAT FINALE!**

**I managed to get this one up in a somewhat reasonable time compared to the last time I updated. I had so much fun writing this chapter! I will warn you, our Heroes will be in this vortex for at least 2-3 chapters because I came up with all these little snatches of time for them to witness (and each one is important to the overall story of Emma's acceptance) and I didn't want to cut any. After many talks with phiralovesloki I decided to just extend extend the chapter lengths (this isn't the longest chapter of this story but it comes close) and just deal with this taking a few chapters to tell. Hopefully you don't mind and enjoy all the little moments!**

**And just for a reminder, these scenes contain both future events and the observations of the present Heroes so to distinguish between them easily their future selves are referred to as their Enchanted Forest counterpart (Mary Margaret's future self will be called Snow, David's will be Charming, etc), something that I've stayed consistent with in the future flash forwards so hopefully it works out! And obviously Emma and Killian's future selves will just simply be referred to as, well, Future Emma and Future Killian (because again, I hate referring to him as Hook). **

**As always, enjoy and reviews/favorites/follows feeds the muse (as does epic season finales, apparently!) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Down the Rabbit Hole<p>

* * *

><p>Stepping through the time portal was the strangest sensation of Emma Swan's life.<p>

Every other portal she had been through felt like a whirlwind, twisting and turning her until she lost all sense of direction. There was a loss of equilibrium, that sense of falling into an endless void while trying to maintain your thoughts until you landed hard in the next realm, disoriented and lost. But stepping through this time portal was infinitely different.

She could literally _see_ the time vortex swirling around her, golden hues giving the illusion of being in a cyclone without the feeling of going around and around. There was no sense of falling, no loss of equilibrium as she remained upright. She was able to maintain full control of her body and mind, turning her head to look at the rest of their party, noting the same sense of wonderment and confusion on everyone else's faces. She was able to still feel Killian's hand firmly clasped in her own, the heat of his body next to hers a comfort as they stood in the swirling vortex.

And then she felt it. An undeniable pull – one that didn't physical propel her forward but was more the feeling of having an invisible string attached to her belly button as someone gently tugged at it.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Elsa asked, running her hand over her stomach as if trying to find the source of the pulling sensation.

"That pull? It's the time vortex locking on to Erin's blood, attaching us to the correct timeline," Liam replied. Emma watched as the vortex around them seemed to intensify for a few seconds, the pull becoming stronger until it slackened abruptly, the gentle thrum of the portal disappearing.

She blinked in surprise as they suddenly found themselves no longer in the golden vortex but stood in Gold's shop.

"What the bloody hell?" Will and Killian asked at the same time.

"It would seem we've found ourselves at the beginning of Erin and Liam's timeline, am I right?" Regina asked as she looked around the familiar pawn shop.

"Apparently so," Erin mumbled, watching as her hand passed through a lamp on one of the display cases. They were only observers of what was to come, unable to interact with the snatches of the timeline they would be witnesses to.

"How do we know—" David's question was cut off by the door of the pawn shop being violently flung open, the force causing the door frame around it to splinter as it slammed into the wall, almost coming off its hinges. Everyone instinctively flinched even though they were in no danger, all eyes going to the figure in the ruined doorway.

Emma felt her jaw drop as she watched her future self stride into the pawn shop. She was covered head to toe in patches of soot and burns marks, her jeans and red leather jacket torn in places as if she had been clawed. Her right temple was caked in dried blood, her left arm cradled close to her body as if she were carrying the most precious thing in the world.

"Dad?" Future Emma called out into the pawn shop, her voice cracking with emotion.

There was a scuffle of noise toward the back of the pawn shop and the time travelling group watched as Charming and Belle appeared. Charming looked just as battle weary as his daughter, covered in blood and soot with his sword raised in preparation for a strike. Belle was completely disheveled, her brunette locks a tangled mess and clothes torn, her hands trembling as she held a modern day gun. Realizing at the same time the person in the pawn shop was an alley and not a villain, sword and gun were quickly lowered.

"Emma—"

"Where is he?" Future Emma gasped, already walking toward her father and the librarian.

"He's in the back but Emma—"Emma watched as her future self quickly walked past Charming and Belle, completely ignoring them as her determined steps took her through the doorway that lead to the back room of the shop. Charming and Belle shared a concerned look before hastily following after Future Emma.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Killian asked, looking to his future children.

"Just as Regina said," Liam responded, unconsciously fiddling with the large ruby ring on his right ring finger. "We're at the beginning of mine and Erin's timeline – well, the next point that runs into our timeline since our timeline _really_ begins from that moment mom dug you out from beneath those dead bodies. You are literally viewing a snapshot of your future."

Mary Margaret looked at her grandson. "Do you know were in the timeline we are?"

Erin and Liam shared a knowing look. "We're about a month into your future. This is mom and dad's big moment," Erin replied.

Emma's eyes snapped to her daughter. "I thought we couldn't have any prior knowledge of that moment or it could change the outcome of it?"

"We won't see the actual moment, just the minutes leading up to it, or possibly afterwards."

As if on cue a loud crashing sound came from the back of the shop. Turning their heads they saw Future Emma racing from the back room, knocking over a stand of swords and a glass clock in her haste to get away from whatever was happening in the back room. Charming appeared in the doorway seconds later, running after his daughter.

"Emma, wait. EMMA!"

Emma was sure her future self would have continued to run right out the ruined pawn shop door if the future version of her father hadn't caught up to her fleeing form. He managed to grab her arm, forcing her to turn and look at him as the pair came to a stop directly in front of the time traveling group.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm doing what I do best, dad. I'm running." Her voice was low and determined, her breathing labored from her mad dash.

Charming shook his head as if he couldn't comprehend his daughter's words. "Why are you running? Killian needs you Emma."

"You don't think I know that!" Future Emma snapped, wrenching her arm from her father's grasp. "But I can't do what has to be done to save him."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid of it, okay?" she cried, and Killian noticed the tears welling in her beautiful green eyes. "I'm afraid of letting those walls down, of admitting… of admitting what I have to in order for it to save him. I'm afraid to hope that it _will_ work."

Charming's face instantly softened and he took a cautious step toward Future Emma, as if she were a skittish animal that would run at the first sign of a quick movement.

"Hope isn't a dangerous thing, Emma. It can bring so much potential into your life and is the most important thing a person can have. It's the one thing that no one else can ever take away from you."

Future Emma shook her head and Killian could see every emotional wall she had ever had being thrown back up to protect herself. "Not for me. My whole life all having hope has done is bring me misery. I spent years hoping my parents would one day find me, of hoping that someone, _anyone_ would look at me and want to make me a part of their family. I hoped that Neal hadn't abandoned me. Having hope failed me at each and every turn."

"Emma," Charming began, sighing. "I can't begin to know your pain or be able to take it away from you. I simply can't. But I know the pain of having to put my little girl who I had just welcomed into the world into a wardrobe and send her to a faraway land. Hope that you would find us one day was the only reason I was able to shut those doors. I know it's hard to have hope in the face of overwhelming odds, when everything in you is screaming at you to take the easy way out but right now Killian needs you to have hope."

"Dad I don't think—"

"Tough."

Emma and her future self's eyes widened, both of them caught off guard by the tone of Charming's voice. Never in all the highly strung moments that they had found themselves in had Emma's father ever raised his voice to her.

Charming crossed his arms over his chest, the set of his jaw telling Mary Margaret the future version of her husband was close to losing his well-controlled temper.

"You've had people letting you down your entire life, Emma. I get it. Your mother and I let you down from the moment you were born, every selfish family that stupidly didn't want an amazing little girl as part of their family let you down. Neal let you down. But you know who has never once you let down? Killian. He has never stopped _hoping_ or being there for you and that man deserves the same from you."

Future Emma stared at her father. "Since when did you become Killian Jones's biggest cheerleader?"

Charming chuckled softly. "Apparently thirty years ago." At the confused look that crossed Future Emma's face he continued. "When you and Killian were in the past and we were waiting for Red to arrive to save you from Regina, he and I…. well, the man I thought at the time was Prince Charles and I had a chat around the campfire. And something he said to me, before you were even technically born made me realize the type of man he has become… perhaps the type of man he always was, beneath the anger and revenge."

"What did he say?" Future Emma whispered, her eyes wide. There was a pregnant pause as Charming looked at his daughter, clearly knowing that his next words were going to have a huge impact on her.

"He said that he would follow to you the end of the world."

Emma felt her jaw drop and she looked at Killian, noting that despite his hand tightening in hers he refused to acknowledge what David's future self had just divulged, his eyes never leaving the scene in front of them. He had never once told her about this fireside chat with her father while they were in the past, never said those words to her….

_But did he really need to?_ she thought as she swallowed hard. Hadn't he proven those unspoken words time and time again as her father's future self had said? He had followed her up the beanstalk, to Neverland and New York, and even to the Enchanted Forest of the past. He was the only one who had never let her down, aside from Henry. And by the shocked gasp her future self gave, it was a realization she was just now coming to herself.

"Even if he hadn't of said those words to me thirty years ago, Emma," Charming continued, taking a step closer to her, "what he told me before the battle with Maleficent would have shattered any doubts I still had."

"The message," Future Emma mumbled. "You said he gave you a message to give to me"

Charming nodded, his blue eyes flashing briefly with pain. "He said to tell you 'no revenge,' that he didn't want you to take vengeance for whatever may happen to him." He smiled sadly then. "The man who spent 200 years seeking revenge wanted to make sure you didn't follow down that same dark path."

Emma watched as her future self let a ragged sob tear through her, no longer trying to stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. Charming surged forward and wrapped his arms around her, cradling the back of her head.

"What if it doesn't work?" Future Emma gasped against her father's shoulder.

"It'll work, Emma," Charming mumbled into her hair. "Believe me, it'll work."

Future Emma pulled back from him then, her face streaked with tears and lips still quivering. "I don't know if I—If I can believe in myself enough to do this, dad."

Charming framed her face with his hands. "No matter what Killian has always believed in you, right?" Future Emma nodded, her own hands coming up to grasp her father's forearms. "Then maybe it's time you started believing in _him_."

"I do," she answered quickly with determination.

"Then go back there and save him, Emma. He's your happy ending, go and _take_ it. Drop the walls, admit what you already know to be the truth, and have hope in the one man who has never let you down."

Killian watched as he saw that familiar spark of determination flare in her green eyes. Scrubbing at her face she quickly nodded at Charming.

"Come on, let's go save the pirate instead of him saving us for once."

Charming's answering chuckle echoed through the pawn shop as the world around the time travelling group swirled back into the gold of the time vortex, the slight tugging sensation retuning.

"We should warn you, Uncle Will," Liam began, tentatively looking at his Godfather, "Your future holds some… interesting surprises that you may see."

"Interestin'?"

"Aye," Erin replied. "You see, something happens between Rumple and Aunt Belle during mom and dad's big moment and their marriage ends—"

"I'm so shocked," Regina drawled.

"—And you and Aunt Belle… well, you become an item." At Will's continued confused look Liam sighed.

"You court Aunt Belle."

"I— what? Me an' the tiny librarian become a couple?"

"Oh, it's more than just a couple," Erin mumbled. At the look of shock on her uncle's face she continued. "You and Aunt Belle marry and have a daughter, Elisabeth, who happens to be my best-friend."

"Me… and the Dark One's wife?"

"Technically she's his ex-wife at the point you two get together," Liam supplied.

"We're— We're together in the future?"

"Not as of ten years ago," Erin replied, smiling softly at him. "You discover Ana is alive and Rumple… well, for as much as I hate the man he finally puts his love for Aunt Belle ahead of his love for power. You and Aunt Belle divorce but its amical and you both end up marrying your True Loves." She shrugged. "You and Aunt Belle still love each other in your own way and respect the other greatly."

"We just thought you should know before you start seeing the two of you together in the timeline," Liam concluded.

"You mean the Dark One doesn't have me head on a platter fer taking his girl away from him?"

"Oh, I never said that," Liam smirked as the tugging sensation suddenly ceased again and they found themselves in a grassy clearing next to a… beanstalk? Both Emma and Killian's eyebrows shot up to their respective hairlines.

"Is that…"

"Aye, I believe it is, love."

Emma looked to were her future children stood next to Killian, twin shit-eating grins on their faces. "Care to explain?'

"Yes, that is the same beanstalk you and dad climbed," Liam answered his mother's unspoken question. "As for what we're about to observe…"

"It's best if you just watch," Erin finished for her brother, her green eyes fixed on a section of the forest that surrounded the clearing. Emma and Killian both were about to ask for further clarification from their children when they heard the first snatches of a conversation drifting to them on the wind.

"You really will look for any excuse to use that thing, won't you?"

"I don't recall hearing you complain about how I used it last—" The heavily accented voice Emma knew belonged to Killian's future self was suddenly cut off by a loud smacking sound, followed by a deep grunt.

"Bloody hell, Swan."

"Seriously? I swear your innuendos get dirtier whenever we are in the Enchanted Forest. And so help me Killian if you make one remark about being dirty…"

Emma watched, cheeks tinged pink and jaw slightly open as the future versions of her and Killian strolled out of the surrounding forest. They were dressed in Storybrooke clothes – her in her trademark jeans, boots, light sweater, and red leather jacket and Future Killian in his trusty head-to-toe leather ensemble – and were walking toward the beanstalk with a purpose. She noticed Future Killian was rubbing his right bicep with the curve of his hook and giving her future self his best puppy dog face.

"Now Swan, how can you expect a man to pass up an opportunity like that?"

Future Emma sighed deeply as she threw him a _behave yourself_ look but Emma saw the upward tug of her future self's lips as she did. They were playfully bantering she realized as their future versions came to a stop right in front of the beanstalk. Future Emma looked up at the beanstalk that disappeared into the clouds above, hands on her hips.

"Remind me again how you and I got volunteered for this?"

"Because no one else in Storybrooke possessed experience in traversing beanstalks, Swan," Killian's future self replied before nudging her shoulder with his, his eyebrows dancing. "Never forgotten your first, have you love?"

Future Emma gave a deep belly laugh as she braced her hand on Future Killian's chest and rose up on her toes to give him a chaste peck on the lips before smiling warmly. "You are such a dork. Come on, I'm ready to get this magical harp so we can stop a giant from destroying Storybrooke. I've been craving one of Granny's grilled cheese sandwiches since we landed here." The scene in front of them shifted in a golden haze as Future Emma and Killian started to climb, the haze quickly clearing to show them the top of the beanstalk.

The courtyard was still in ruin, large chunks of stone strewn around but Emma saw one key difference that hadn't been there the last time her and Killian were there – a long table sat in the middle of the courtyard, the red and white checkered table cloth a sharp contrast to the muted grey stone around it. There were thirteen place settings around the table in beautifully white china, an assortment of empty wine glasses, beer mugs, and regular glasses at the seats. At either end of the table there were large bouquets of the most stunning buttercups Emma had ever seen, blooms large and accented beautifully by the glass vases they sat in.

"Have we walked into the cheesiest romantic setting in the history of time?" Regina dead panned next to David and Mary Margaret. She was quickly shushed by Erin who Killian noted was taking in their surroundings with an almost child-like enthusiasm, her hands grasping Liam's arm excitedly. He watched as his future children shared a knowing look, Liam smiling widely as the future versions of him and Emma appeared at the top of the beanstalk.

Emma watched as her future self hoped down from the stone ledge surrounding the beanstalk, wiping her hands on her jeans. She saw the moment Future Emma noticed the elaborately decorated table, her eyes going wide and stopping mid-step.

"Killian?" she asked, uncertain as she turned to look back at the future pirate to find him right behind her – on one bended knee.

Emma couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that escaped her and she was sure she heard her mother gasp "Oh my God!" as Erin let out an excited squeal. Future Emma seemed to be just as effected, her right hand flying up to her mouth, her green eyes wide. _This_ was what her children had been so excited about… they knew this was the moment Killian had asked her to marry him.

"Emma," Future Killian began, his usual confident voice faltering slightly. "I wanted to do this here, at the top of the beanstalk, were our story really began. I—" he reached out then, taking her left hand in his, his piercing blue eyes locking on her. "You are my happy ending, Swan. I didn't know it that day you found me masquerading as a blacksmith but you were the light that had been missing from my life for too long. You brought me back from the darkness and helped me remember the man I once was… the man I wanted to be again. I love you, have since we shared that kiss in Neverland, and I want to finish my days out with you by my side. Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, keeper of my heart and the woman I will chase across realms… Will you marry me?"

Emma watched, stunned by Killian's future self's words, as her future self lowered her right hand to her chest, over heart. Tears pooled in her green eyes and a giddy smile over took her face.

"Yes," she breathed, nodding her head as she did. "Yes, Killian, I'll marry you."

The smile that over took Future Killian's face would forever be imprinted in Emma's mind, the corner of his eyes crinkling as his blue eyes lit from within with unbridled happiness. He raised his hook then and every female in their time travelling group aside from Erin gasped along with Future Emma as they took in the ring that lay nestled on the curve of his hook.

The squared dark blue zircon gem seemed to shimmer in the low light of the courtyard, the gold brass band in an over lapping heart design a dark contrast against the steel of Future Killian's hook. It was understated enough for Emma's taste but elaborate enough to be on the hand of the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, a simple kind of elegance wrapped in the tradition of the past and the promise of the future.

"Killian!" Future Emma gasped as he momentarily let go of her hand to take the ring off his hook, gently sliding it onto her ring finger. He surged upwards then, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss, his hook at her waist as his fingers threaded through her hair.

Suddenly a loud chorus of joyful shouting broke the stillness of the ruined courtyard, startling the time travelling group. Looking toward the sound they watched as Henry, Snow, Charming, Future Regina and Robin, Roland, Future Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, Future Will and Belle appeared from behind a fallen pillar, clapping and with wide grins on their faces. Future Emma broke away from the kiss, turning to stare at her friends and family in shock.

"What—" Future Emma was cut off by Snow enveloping her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Emma! I'm so happy for you!" Snow practically squealed, leaning back to give her daughter a huge smile, tears of happiness welling in her own green eyes.

"Congratulations!" Future Elsa, Anna, and Belle all shouted at the same time, crowding around mother and daughter. "Can we see the ring?" Anna added excitedly. Clearly in a slight daze Emma held up her left hand, the women around her instantly awing and fawning over the beautiful ring as Charming, Future Will, and Robin clapped Future Killian on the shoulders.

"How are you guys here?" Future Emma asked as Henry stepped forward to wrap her in a huge hug.

"Operation Swan," Henry replied, grinning at his mother. "I came up with the code name after Killian asked grandpa and me for our permission."

Future Emma turned to look at her newly minted fiancé, her eyes narrowed playfully. "Oh did he now?"

"Don't be too hard on the man, Emma," Charming laughed. "In our world it's considered – how would you put it, Killian? – bad form for him not to." Future Emma simply hummed, one blonde eyebrow rising as the future pirate scratched behind his ear.

"Are we gonna eat any time soon?" Future Will piped up from the seat he had taken at the table next to Belle. As everyone else scattered to take a seat Future Killian walked up to Future Emma, nervously twirling a lock of her blonde hair around his finger.

"You aren't mad that I asked your father and Henry for their permission, are you Swan?"

She smiled at him softly. "No, I knew you were old fashioned when I started dating you." She tilted her head as if a thought had just occurred to her. "The giant that's been running around Storybrooke… it isn't real, is it?"

"No," Future Killian admitted guiltily. "The lad thought it would be the only way to have a legitimate excuse for us to come back up the beanstalk. He's simply just one of the Evil Queen's—"

"It's just Queen, pirate!"

"…magic tricks," he finished, the quirk of his eyebrow telling Emma he had been expecting Future Regina's retort. She watched as her future self laughed before reaching up to gently caress the scar on his cheek.

"Killian?"

"Hmm?"

Future Emma looked deeply into his eyes. "You're my happy ending, too." A content and boyish grin appeared on Future Killian's face and as he leaned down to kiss her the world around them shimmered again and the pulling sensation returned briefly, the scene at the top of the beanstalk replaced with a view of the inside of the Charming's loft. Red and black streamers hung from the ceiling with matching balloons dotting the room. The small living space was packed with almost every woman of Storybrooke, most of them stood around the kitchen counter or in scattered groups, almost all of them holding a drink of some sort in their hands. Laughter and conversation filled the apartment but the time travelling group found themselves next to the small couch underneath the window were a smaller group had gathered.

Snow sat between Ruby and Future Regina on the love seat that had been moved to face the couch, Snow sipping white wine as Future Regina and Ruby held dainty glasses of a blood red liquid. Anna sat on the floor facing the time travelling group, having an animated conversation with someone who was lying down on the floor out of their eye sight. Future Emma, Belle, and Future Elsa sat on the couch, the Savior between the Arrendale Queen and librarian. She wore a clingy red dress that showed off her assets, her blonde locks hanging in loose waves around her face that had more make up than normal. A plastic tiara sat atop her head and a white sash with _The Bride-to-be_ hung across her body.

"What is this?" Killian asked, unable to take his eyes off the future version of Emma as she conversed with Belle, a wide smile on her face.

"It's a bachelorette party… looks to be Emma's bachelorette party." At Killian's confused look David racked his brain for the Enchanted Forest equivalent. "It's like…. a hen or stag party." Killian nodded in understanding, his eyes going wide as he recalled some of the more outrageous stag parties he had attended over the centuries.

"So, Emma," Ruby began, a wolfish grin on her face as she eyed the dolled up Future Savior. "Have you and our fearsome pirate made it to between the sheets yet?" Future Emma chocked on the red wine she had just taken a sip of, her green eyes going wide as she stared at the she-wolf in shock.

Liam groaned as Erin's face scrunched up. "Good to see some things never change," he muttered.

"Ruby! I'm _NOT_ having this conversation in front of my _mother_!"

"Snow, go to the bathroom—"

"I'm not having this conversation _at all_!"

Emma watched, cheeks twin patches of pink as Tink suddenly sat up from the floor, her blonde bun slightly askew and eyes bright from clearly too much consumption of alcohol. "That wasn't," – _hiccup _– "A no, Emma."

Future Emma's cheeks flamed red to match her dress. "It wasn't a yes either, Tink!"

Tink hiccuped as her eyes widened comically. "Please tell me you've at least seen his… Jolly Roger."

"OH MY GOD!" Emma shrieked, burying her face in Belle's shoulder as the brunette patted her head comfortingly. "We are not talking about this!"

"Miss Swan I think it's a reasonable question—"

"Seriously, Regina?!" came Future Emma's muffled reply. "Let's talk about you and Robin getting caught _in your vault_ by our son instead!"

"Regina!"

"Oh don't Regina me, Snow. Your own daughter and grandson walked in on you and Charming once—"

"It's an image I've been trying to forget ever since, thank you Regina!"

"Kristoff and I have had sex."

Future Elsa's head snapped toward her sister as Elsa's own jaw dropped. "You've done what?!"

"Elsa, please," Anna replied as she took a sip of a lime green concoction. "It's a new century, hardly anyone waits until after marriage to knock boots."

"While I'm glad for you," Ruby began, refilling her alcoholic beverage from the silver pitcher on the coffee table, "I'm more curious about the action our Savior and Pirate are doing beneath the sheets."

Before anyone else could say anything a phone began to ring and Future Emma practically jumped from the couch. "That's mine!"

"If that's," – _hiccup_ – "Killian tell him he," – _hiccup –_ has his own bachelor party! No need to," – _hiccup _– interrupt ours!" Tink slurred before downing the last of a sparkling green liquid in a Martini glass.

"No, it's Granny," Future Emma mumbled as she dug her phone out of her red leather jacket that had been draped on a chair. Swiping the screen she held the phone up to her ear. "Hello? Hi Granny… no, we aren't busy… Yes, Ruby is asking inappropriate questions… oh? What's—Oh. Seriously?... Uh huh… oh, wow… yes, I see how that might cause a commotion…. Yes, I'll be down there as quickly as I can... thank you for letting me know."

"Isn't your father on Sheriff duty tonight?" Snow asked from around her wine glass.

"Well, Granny thought it best to call the _other_ Sheriff since her complaint had to do with dad." At Snow's furrowed brow Future Emma sighed, her hands going to her hips. "According to Granny my future husband is currently swaggering down Main Street, carrying my father bridal style," – Future Regina snorted as Snow's eyes went wide – "with Will walking in front of them singing a love ballad as Robin does, and I'm quoting Granny here, 'an interruptive dance of their love song' behind them."

Emma felt Killian instantly begin to splutter next to her at the same time as Will and her father groaned.

"What?" Tink dead panned as tears began to gather in Ruby's eyes from trying to control the laughter that was threatening to overcome her.

"Alright, ladies," Future Regina regally said as she sat her drink down and stood up. "Let's go get our men before Captain Hook drops Prince Charming on his head and Robin Hood breaks an arm or leg."

"Another piece of my childhood torn to shreds," Future Emma mumbled as she went to follow her mother, Future Regina, and Belle out the door. The scene in front of them shimmered again to be replaced with the same setting, only the girls were walking back through the door.

"Where are the guys?" Future Elsa asked, looking around as the women retook their seats.

"Oh, we decided to let them sleep their hangovers off at Granny's," Belle replied, a mischief grin on her lips.

"No one," – _hiccup_ – "hurt anyone, did they?"

"No, but I'm sure there will be a few elbows to faces in the morning," Snow said, taking a large gulp of wine before giggling. At Anna, Future Elsa, Tink, and Ruby's confused looks Future Emma continued.

"Well Granny only had one room available so we put the guys in there. When we left them Will was happily snuggled in Robin's lap in a chair and my dad was spooning my fiancé quite closely."

"Swan, what's spooning?"

Emma bit her lip as she looked at Killian, trying and failing to hide her smile. "It's… it's when one person lays behind you with their front to your back, usually accompanied by their arm being around your waist…" She burst into a fit of giggles along with Erin and Mary Margaret at Killian's horrified expression.

"Oh please tell me you got photographic evidence of this," Ruby gasped, practically snatching Future Regina's phone out of her hand as the former Evil Queen held it out to her. She let out a howl as she took in the picture, quickly handing the device over to Tink whose eyes went wide.

"Oh… wow. I don't," –_hiccup _– "remember things ever getting that," – _hiccup_ – "cozy in Neverland!"

"How long are you going to hold this over their heads?" Anna asked, giggling as Tink passed her Future Regina's phone.

"Oh, forever," Future Emma smirked.

The world around them shimmered again as the women's laughter faded away, the group suddenly finding themselves in the kitchen of a small house. They faced an ornate wooden table were Future Emma sat eating a bear claw while she sipped on a hot chocolate. Emma noticed she looked at home, peaceful and content in a pair of red plaid pajamas and with a start realized this _was_ her home – the future home she would share with Killian until they moved to the Enchanted Forest.

A door banging open somewhere in the house startled them but Future Emma simply looked to the doorway that Emma assumed lead into the living room. There was the distinct sound of someone shuffling about before a muttered curse could be heard, clearly identifying the new occupant as Killian's future self. He appeared in the doorway a few seconds later, his vest half buttoned and minus his trademark modern leather jacket, blue eyes bright and hair sticking up in every conceivable direction.

"Rough night?" Future Emma asked sweetly as her fiancé stumbled more than swaggered to the kitchen table, taking a seat across from her. Future Killian's answer was simply a deep grunt before putting his head down on the table. Future Emma bit her lip.

"Wake up in any ah, interesting positions?"

Future Killian raised his head slowly from the kitchen table, his blue eyes narrowed at his fiancée. "Why do I have the impression that the predicament I awoke to this morning was your doing, Swan?"

Future Emma's shoulders were shaking with the effort to keep her laughter under control. "And what predicament was that?"

"Your father was bloody filling me up!"

Emma watched as her future self completely _lost_ it, a combination of snorts and laughter escaping her as her head fell into her hands. Future Killian kept staring at her through her fit, his face a mixture of adoration and mock annoyance for the woman currently laughing.

"I'm sorry!" Future Emma gasped out, wiping away tears as she tried to catch her breath. "I have to ask though… How exactly was my father filling you up?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, Swan," Future Killian grumbled, which only resorted in a snort from the blonde Savior. "Pray tell, how exactly did I end up in bed with your father latched on to me like a bloody deranged octopus?"

Emma giggled – earning a death glare from Killian and her father while Erin snorted – as Future Emma took a few deep breaths to get herself under control. "Granny called me last night about a noise complaint. _Apparently_ you were carrying my father down the middle of the street," – Future Killian's horrified expression was almost enough to send Emma into a snorting fit – "While Will sang about your undying love and Robin danced to said song. We thought it best if the four of you slept off the unavoidable hangovers nestled _closely_ together."

Future Killian blinked. "We?"

"Me, Belle, mom, and Regina."

"Oh bloody hell," Future Killian groaned, rubbing at his obviously pounding temple. "I'm never drinking rum again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Killian," Future Emma said as she got up from the table to retrieve a few Aspirin and bottle of water for the hungover pirate. "Besides, if drinking rum until you can't see straight gets me photographic evidence like last night, I'll enchant your flask to have never ending rum."

Future Killian's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. "Photographic… you mean those little still portraits on the talking phone?"

"It's just a phone, Killian."

The future pirate shrugged as he downed almost half the bottle of water. "No worry, Swan. I'll just have the lad delete them for me."

Future Emma rested her hands on the back of her chair, one blonde eyebrow raised. "Do you really think Henry is going to willingly delete a photo that can be used against you and my dad? He's _your_ step-son, Killian – the kid knows when he has blackmail in his hands."

Future Killian licked his lip as he looked at her, a mischief twinkle in his eyes. "That just means I'll have to take retribution from you, love, and delete the tiny portrait myself."

Future Emma rolled her eyes as she picked up her mug and walked toward the sink. "You can't even figure out how to _take_ a picture with your phone Killian, I'm sure deleting it is on the same level as you driving my dad's truck. And I'd like to see you try to get retri— _KILLIAN_!"

Emma watched as Killian's future self moved faster than a man should be able to with a massive hangover – she was sure centuries of never ending drinking played a role in it – to stand behind Future Emma. Quickly spinning her around and throwing her over his shoulder, he left the kitchen in long strides.

"It's bad form to antagonize a pirate, love. Now you're going to be a good girl and take your punishment."

Future Emma's giggles began to fade as the world around them shimmered and they found themselves once again in the Charming's loft, soft rays of sunlight filtering in through the windows. Open garment bags hung on every available surface, the coffee table brimming with dozens of makeup and hair products. They could hear soft laughter coming from upstairs along with someone humming a melodic tune.

Looking toward the staircase they watched as Elsa's future self slowly descended. She wore a long, sapphire blue tank bodice dress, intricate beading adorning the straps and neckline, the empire waist and charmeuse band highlighting her slim figure. Her pale blonde hair was in its usual French braid and draped over her shoulder, the braid dotted throughout with twinkling sapphires. She was headed toward the kitchen when the front door of the loft flew open, a ragged looking Snow rushing in.

"Snow, is everything alright?" Future Elsa asked as she quickly changed direction from the kitchen to where the pixie-cut woman stood. Snow was dressed in a knee length pale pink contrast corded lace dress with an illusion neckline and elbow length sleeves, a small matching bow clipped into her hair. She looked on the verge of tears as she shifted a sleeping Neal from one shoulder to the other.

"No, it's all falling apart Elsa! Happy crashed the flower truck on the way to the venue, so there are no flowers. The caterer had a fire in their kitchen last night. And don't even get me started on Grumpy right now—"

"Snow," the future Arrendale queen said calmly, putting her hands on Snow's shoulders that were practically shaking. "Everything will be fine. Those are simply just details meant to enhance today – there can be no flowers or food and it will still be beautiful, right?"

Snow took a deep breath, nodding. "I just want today to be perfect, Elsa."

"And it will be," Future Elsa said, smiling. "We just need the bride and groom to be there and everything will be perfect. Besides, you know Emma. All those little details were more for you than her."

"What's going on?"

Emma looked back toward the staircase to see Belle walking toward Snow and Elsa. She too was dressed formally in a yellow knee-length pleated sweetheart dress with a short sleeved illusion neckline and mesh skirt. Her long brunette locks were pulled into a half up-do with a yellow ribbon, the matching yellow shoes sky high in pure Belle fashion.

"Just a minor meltdown from the mother-of-the-bride," Future Elsa said with a small laugh, giving Snow's arm a comforting squeeze before heading toward the kitchen. Emma's heart was beating practically out of her chest and she was sure Killian could feel the instant her palm started to sweat. Mother of the bride… Snow was the mother of the bride but Neal was still a baby so that meant…. She swallowed thickly as the realization hit her.

This was her and Killian's wedding day.

"You sure you're okay, Snow?" Belle asked, gently taking Neal from her so Snow could easily accept the glass of water Future Elsa brought her.

"Yeah," she said, laughing. "It's just hard to turn off the whole 'Queen wanting her daughter to have the perfect wedding day' thing, even if here I'm not a Queen here." She took a sip of water before turning back to Belle. "How is she this morning?"

"Calm… completely and utterly calm, as if she's about to go out and order a grilled cheese sandwich."

"What's that about a grilled cheese sandwich?"

Everyone turned and Killian's breath caught in his throat. Emma's future self stood at the bottom of the stairs and very much like the first time he had ever saw her, he thought she looked like a golden angel that had dropped into his life. She was wearing a strapless tea-length white dress that showed off her trim figure to the max, her creamy shoulders and long legs on full display. Her blonde locks fell down her back in soft waves and her make-up soft and natural, enhancing her beautiful features.

"Oh, Emma!" Snow gasped, tears instantly filling her green eyes.

"No crying, mom! You promised there would be no crying today."

"I don't think that's going to be possible, Emma," Belle laughed.

"She's right," Future Elsa supplied. "You should have seen me at Anna and Kristoff's wedding. I was a blubbering mess before Olaf had even uttered the first word of the ceremony."

"You just—" Snow sniffled. "You just look so beautiful, Emma."

Future Emma looked down at her wedding dress, running a hand softly over the fabric. "You're not upset that it's not some elaborate ball gown that is squeezing my spleen to death?"

"Emma, this is _your_ day. You could have worn a cardboard box—" Future Emma eyed her mother which made Erin snort, "Okay, fine, I would have said something about that. But this is about you and Killian."

Future Emma smiled brightly at the mention of her fiancé. "How is he doing?"

"Grumbling about your father insisting the two of you spend the night before the wedding apart," Snow said, taking Neal back from Belle. "And about the fact your father hid his flask."

Emma laughed as she pushed her hair behind her ear, her engagement ring catching a ray of sunlight and sparkling. "How much longer do we have until we need to leave?"

"We need to leave within the next few minutes but first," Snow began as she gently laid Neal in his bassinet, "We have some gifts for you!"

"You guys didn't have to—"

"There are some traditions here that are the same as the Enchanted Forest," Belle replied, grabbing a long rectangle box from underneath a garment bag.

Future Emma furrowed her brow. "You mean the something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?"

"Exactly," Elsa said as she handed Emma a small box with a beaming smile. "And this is your something blue! I'm sure you have a name for the stone in your realm but in Arrendale we call it the Sea Diamond and I had it made because, well, you know the whole Captain thing and because they—"

"They are almost the same shade as Killian's eyes," Future Emma breathed, smiling widely as she looked down at the queen of Arrendale's present. Taking the earrings out of the box she quickly put them on and Emma had to agree with her future self. The rounded stones dangling from Future Emma's ears were a light blue that almost matched the brilliance of Killian's eyes, seeming to shift to a glittering green when the light hit them just right. "Elsa, they are gorgeous!"

Belle handed her gift over to the future Savior. "This is from Will and me. We wanted to give you something new that represented the important aspects of today – you and Killian." Future Emma gasped as she held up the twinkling silver bracelet that was adorned with two charms that Emma instantly recognized – a silver ship's wheel and a ruby red swan, the charms that would one day hang at the end of Killian's future self's necklace. She held the bracelet out to Belle who deftly clasped it around her right wrist.

"Alright mom, what is your gift? And don't make me cry, Belle took great care in doing my make up this morning."

Snow smiled nervously as she lifted two boxes from behind a chair. "I took care of your something old and something borrowed. You don't have to wear either but I thought it would be nice—"

"Mom…"

Snow hesitantly handed her daughter the first box. "This is your something borrowed. I know it's old fashioned but it holds a special place in my heart." Emma felt her eyes widened along with her future self's as the necklace was raised from the box. It was elaborate – an intricate design that was adorned with diamonds and pearls alike. Future Emma looked at her mother in amazement.

"It was the necklace I wore the day I married your father," Snow explained, a reminiscent smile on her lips. "Well, the _official _wedding day at least. I know it's not your usual style but I thought—"

"I'll wear it," Future Emma whispered, holding it toward her mother. Snow's smile was bright as she took the necklace and clasped it around her daughter's neck, fighting back a sniffle as she gently arranged the intricate design to lay correctly against Future Emma's collarbone. She then handed her the other box, seeming to brace herself for this present to cause a fight and Emma saw why the moment her future self lifted it from the box.

It was a tiara – not the most outlandish one Emma had ever seen but still a tiara, beautifully decorated in diamonds with floral designs in pearls. Future Emma raised an eyebrow at her mother and Snow quickly rushed to explain.

"It was my mother's and was given to me for my coming-of-age ball. It's been in the family for centuries and it would have been yours as well if… well, if the curse hadn't happened. I know it screams princess and you were adamant about nothing princess-like when dealing with the wedding—"

"Okay."

Snow blinked in confusion. "Okay?"

Future Emma smiled at her mother. "Okay, I'll wear it."

"Really?"

"Well it _is_ apparently a family heirloom and you've not pushed me to have an extravagant wedding, even though I know you were dying to throw the biggest wedding this side of the Enchanted Forest," she gave Snow a knowing look before laughing. "Besides, as my soon-to-be husband likes to point out to me at every occasion, I am in fact a princess. I may not have grown up one but for today alone I can embrace it just a little, yeah?"

Snow looked on the verge of tears as she took the tiara from Future Emma. "Okay, I'll just go get the clips for it." As Mary Margaret's future self headed toward her bedroom Belle and Future Elsa smiled warmly at Future Emma, clearly understanding the magnitude of the gesture she had just given her mother. It was a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Emma herself. She was slightly bewildered at how there would ever be a day when she would willingly embrace any aspect of her royal heritage.

"So, it's all been very secretive about what Killian will be wearing today. You didn't talk him into a tux, did you?"

Future Emma laughed, "That was _never_ going to happen, Belle! Can you imagine him in a tie? He'd sooner give up rum for the next ten years than ever have to wear one of them!"

Future Elsa frowned. "What will he be wearing then?"

Future Emma shrugged, as if the answer should have been obvious. "I told him to wear his pirate outfit."

Both women were clearly taken aback. "_Really_?"

"Yeah," the future Savior said with a smile. "I fell in love with the pirate and I want all aspects of the man he is up there with me today – both the pirate he use to be and the hero he is today."

Belle gave her a knowing look as she raised an eyebrow. "That's not the only reason though, is it?"

"It's about 60% of the reason."

Future Elsa smiled. "And the other 40%?"

Future Emma smiled lecherously. "What can I say, the man looks hot in a pair of leather pants."

As the three of them laughed the world around the time traveling group shimmered again and they were then stood on Storybrooke's beach facing the ocean. The sight before them had Emma freezing in place and Killian's eyebrows shooting to his hairline as Erin and Liam smiled and Mary Margaret gasped. It was Emma and Killian's wedding ceremony. They stood in front of Robin, hands – and hook- clasped together, Future Emma in all her white beauty, barefoot in the sand and Future Killian in complete pirate attire down to the long leather coat, an uncontrollable grin on his face.

It was clearly a simple ceremony meant for only close friends and family. Snow and Charming stood were guests would have set with Future Regina next to them, baby Neal bouncing in her arms as they observed the vows being taken. Future Elsa and Belle stood next to Future Emma, simple bouquets of white daisies held in their hands. Henry and Future Will were next to Future Killian, each dressed in simple dress pants and dress shirt, with the added accessory of Will wearing his leather jacket.

Emma realized it was the end of the ceremony when Robin folded the piece of paper he had been reading, a huge grin on his face as he said, "Alright, pirate – you may kiss your bride." She watched as Future Killian surged forward and kissed her future self fiercely, dipping her backwards. Future Emma laughed against his lips as he did, her hands buried in his dark locks. It was a scene even Emma couldn't deny was filled with love, both between her and Killian's future self and all those surrounding them.

As everyone began to clap and whistle the scene shimmered and before Emma could blink they were no longer stood on the beach but in the middle of Storybrooke's Main Street at night, the scene before them clearly the aftermath of a traumatic event. Future Regina was stood to the side, her brown eyes blown wide as her hands shook at her sides. Charming was barely holding a sobbing Snow up as tears streaked down his own cheeks.

But it was the view of Future Killian that tugged fiercely at Emma's heart.

He was stood between Robin and Future Will, the two men holding onto his arms, clearly having been holding him back from whatever had just happened. His blue eyes were brimming with tears, chocked gasps of 'No' escaping him as he swayed unsteadily on his feet, the only thing keeping him from hitting the pavement being the men stood next to him. His eyes were fixed on a position in the center of the circled group and following his gaze Emma saw Gold's dagger lying in the street, a dark beacon against the wet pavement it rested on.

"What is this?" David asked, tightening his embrace around Mary Margaret as he watched her future self continue to sob into his future self's chest, her hands grasping his jacket like a life line.

"It's the aftermath of a moment," Liam replied, his voice going deep with emotion. He knew the decision his mother had made in the moments prior to what they were seeing and although he knew it all worked out, it was still unsettling to watch his family experience it and _not_ know that his mother was okay.

"One we can't know?" Emma supplied, her eyes unable to tear away from Killian's future self as he obviously tried to control his emotions.

Erin cleared her throat. "You make a decision to save someone and, really, the whole town. You— you sacrificed yourself to the Dark One's darkness." Killian's head snapped to his daughter, his blue eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean she sacrificed herself to the Crocodile?"

"Not to Rumple," Liam mumbled, his eyes finding his father's and seeing the unspoken rage swirling there. "Rumple eventually tries to severe himself from the dagger but that level of darkness can't just exist in the world without a tether, hence why there is a Dark One, a human soul to contain it. In doing so he unleashed that darkness on the town and mom…" He sighed. "Mom gave herself to the darkness, to become the next Dark One to save the town."

Before any of them could ask why _that_ was a development that was left out of the children's future tales they heard someone shouting.

"Killian!"

Both groups, time travelling and present in the scene turned to see Belle running toward the group in her impossibly high heels, a large book in her arms that looked like it had been bound in the earliest days of history. "Belle?' Future Will asked as the petite brunette stopped in front of them, her chest heaving with the effort it had taken to run in her heels and with the heavy book. She looked around, clearly looking for someone.

"She's done it, hasn't she?" she whispered.

Robin nodded solemnly. "She sacrificed herself to save the town but she just— she disappeared afterward." His statement wrenched another sob from Snow and fresh tears from Charming. Future Killian could only stare at Belle, clearly replaying those last moments in his mind.

"She can't be gone," Snow wailed, her words broken with emotion. "We just found her… she— she was _happy_!"

"She isn't gone," Belle said, fighting back her own tears.

"No," Future Killian growled, "She's just become the bloody Dark One."

"No she hasn't."

"Seriously, Belle?" Future Regina snapped, her own emotions playing out on her face. "You of all people should know the Dark One lore – you give yourself to the darkness and you _become_ the Dark One, the ultimate evil. It doesn't matter if Emma sacrificed herself whereas Gold killed to become it, the end result is the same: she accepted the darkness which means she becomes the Dark One!"

Belle ignored the former Evil Queen's emotional outburst. "Do you remember what you told Emma and Killian when they were discussing expanding their family? About the potential magic their child might have?"

Future Regina shook her head. "It doesn't matter now—"

"What did you say, Regina?" Belle implored, her eyes begging the woman to cooperate with her, if only for a moment.

"I— I said that because Emma was a product of True Love that it was very likely their child would have magic. And because Emma is the Savior that child's magic could be even stronger than hers, potentially the greatest light magic we have ever seen."

"What does this have to do with Emma disappearing?" Charming asked.

"I found a passage about the Dark One's darkness after Emma left the shop," Belle began, flipping through the book in her arms until she came to the page she wanted.

"_And so He fought the darkness, and to protect the Realms He tethered it to a human soul, _

_A human soul that would be bound to the blackest blade, _

_Their name etched into its metal until their last breath. _

_A life must be taken to be its wielder._

_Only the greatest of light magic can protect against the blackest magic, _

_Only the greatest of light magic can resist the allure of the darkness. _

_When denied its host that is freely given the darkness will expel the light to the Mother Realm, _

_Their name free of the blackest blade, their heart left pure. _

_The darkness will seek what it knows, _

_For only He can truly break the tether of the human soul to the darkness."_

"I-I don't understand," Robin said, confusion written across his face. Belle handed the heavy tome to Future Will before stepping up to Future Killian, cupping his face in sisterly affection, her blue eyes pooling with tears as she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, Killian. This should have been a quiet moment for you, a celebration instead of a life line of hope. Emma should be the one to give you this news, not me."

"Belle?" Future Killian asked, confusion mixing with his already raw emotions as he said her name. The librarian gave a watery smile, one lone tear rolling down her cheek.

"Killian…. Emma is pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm leaving ya there on my own take of the heart wrenching dagger scene. It'll be continued in the next chapter and explained, promise!<strong>

**I'll also post links to the girl's dresses at the wedding and Emma's engagement ring (I'm horrible at describing jewellery) in case you were curious! Stay sane during this hiatus my shipmates! **


	17. Chapter 16: Don't Blink

**How are we all holding up during the first weeks of the hiatus? Are we still dead over ILY being canon? Yeah, me to!**

**To the guest reviewer who noted the lack of the present character's reactions to what they are seeing – I debated long and hard about cutting their reactions to a minimum. In the end I decided it best to concentrate mostly on what they were seeing vs their reactions to keep the flow of the chapter going. That and if I included everyone's reactions it would extend these chapters to 20 or 30K words easily or cause the vortex scenes to stretch over more chapters than I wanted. You WILL get their reactions to what they saw (mostly Emma and Killian's) once they reach the future, I promise. **

**As always, enjoy and reviews/favorites/follows feed the muse – reviews are like a wet Colin O'Donoghue though and it excites the muse into not shutting up until I give her what she wants!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Don't Blink<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma watched as Future Killian's face went from tortured sadness to bewilderment, his blue eyes blinking rapidly as he obviously tried to process what Belle had just told him. His lips parted as if to say something but nothing came out aside from his ragged breathing. For the first time since she had met him Emma realized that Killian Jones, Captain of innuendos and sass Master of the Universe, was completely and utterly speechless.<p>

"How?"

"Really, Charming?" Future Regina retorted. "You have two children, surely you know _how_ children are made, or do I need to draw you a diagram?"

Emma had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as her father's future self turned a bright shade of red, one that matched the tips of Future Killian's Elf-like ears, indicating he had not been so shocked as to not hear the interchange between his father-in-law and the former Evil Queen. It was apparently enough to shake him from his surprise stupor because he slowly shook his head, sadness quickly replacing the confusion in his eyes.

"Belle, she would have told me—"

"She didn't know," the future librarian continued, her hands moving from his face to his shoulders.

Future Will shook his own head in confusion. "But then how—"

"When I read the text in the book I remembered what Regina had said, about how your child had the potential to have the greatest light magic we've ever seen, and combined with Emma's symptoms—"

"Oh my God," Snow whispered, her green eyes going wide as she looked at her husband. "She's been tired the last few weeks and sick most mornings… she just assumed it was a bug or the stress from dealing with Gold and Cruella."

"How can you be sure she's pregnant though?" Robin asked.

"I had my suspicions so I called Whale," Belle explained, her eyes never leaving Future Killian's face. "After the fight with Cruella and Ursula she was taken to the hospital were Whale took some blood, standard procedure since she had hit her head. He still had some and I— I asked him to run the test." She softly smiled then, a small sniffle escaping her. "And it was positive. This isn't a hair brain theory, Killian – Emma _is_ pregnant. Whale says the test shows she's about eight weeks along."

"Emma's pregnant," Future Killian whispered, wonder and adoration clear in his voice. "I'm… I'm going to be a father."

Belle nodded as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Yeah… You're going to be a dad, Killian."

"I don't understand," Charming interjected, shaking his head. "What does this have to do with Emma's disappearance and the dagger?"

"Of course!" Future Regina exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to her. She quickly made her way to were the dagger lay in the street and Emma noticed Future Killian wince as the former Evil Queen picked it up, clearly still effected by whatever her future self had done with it moments before. "The passage Belle found explained how someone, who I'll bet is none other than the Sorcerer, bound the darkness to a human soul and thus, to the dagger. But it _also_ mentioned how the greatest of light magic could resist that darkness and protect itself from it."

"Emma isn't the source of greatest light magic though," Will piped up. "Her and Killian's child is. Wouldn't that still make her vulnerable?"

Future Regina shook her head. "If the child was already born then yes, Emma would have no way of resisting the darkness. But she's _pregnant_, she's carrying the greatest light magic and until she has given birth their child's magic will protect her just as if she was the source."

Snow took a tentative step forward, hope dawning in her green eyes. "Regina, does that mean…."

"Yes," the former Evil Queen said, smiling widely. "It means Emma wouldn't have succumbed to the darkness. And this is all the proof we need." She held up the dagger then and even the time travelling group could see that Gold's name was still etched into its black blade.

"Emma didn't become the Dark One," Future Killian whispered, his relief evident by the released tension in his shoulders and almost euphoric grin that took over his face.

"Why isn't Emma here then?" Robin asked, coming to stand next to Future Regina as she pocketed the Dark One's dagger.

"The passage also said that if the host is able to resist the darkness, that it would send it to the Mother Realm," Belle supplied. "Unfortunately no were else in the book mentions what or were the Mother Realm is."

"We'll find it," Killian's future self said suddenly, his jaw clenching and eyes flashing in determination. "I'm going to find her, no matter what it takes." With a quick brotherly kiss to Belle's cheek and a whispered thank you, he headed down the street.

"Killian, wait!" Future Regina shouted after the future pirate but his purposeful strides never faltered. "We don't know where she is or even have a way to get to other realms!"

"Doesn't matter," Charming commented, looking toward the rapidly disappearing form of his son-in-law with what Emma could swear was pride. "He'll rip apart every realm until he finds her… until he finds _them_."

"And we're going to help him," Snow said with the same determination that David had seen in his wife when they had decided to take back their kingdom. "Regina and Robin, go make sure Gold is still secure. We may have the dagger but I don't trust that imp as far as I could throw him right now. Belle and Will, comb through every book and scroll in Gold's shop for any mention of this Mother Realm."

"And what exactly will the two of you be doing?" Future Regina asked, clearly not liking being bossed around but already heading toward were Gold was supposedly being held.

"We're going to have a talk with an ex-giant and fairy."

The scene in front of them shimmered as everyone quickly dispersed, the black Storybrooke night being replaced with the daytime scene of a bustling Enchanted Forest street. Everyone was rushing around, vendors calling out as women in elaborate dresses that made Emma's spleen ache shopped at the various stalls. A large, stone castle could be seen in the distance, towers standing tall against the vivid blue skyline. A heavily armored Knight walked past them with an elaborate coat of arms over his left breast, his hand resting securely on the sword belted securely at his side.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked as she watched a gaggle of children run past their group with toy swords.

"Camelot," Liam replied. "If this is when I think it is, Arthur just came to the throne. In a few years his half-sister, Morgana, will take the kingdom from him and plunge it into its darkest years. It's because of her we had the Time War."

"Why did the vortex drop us here though?" Mary Margaret wondered.

Erin pointed off to their right. "Because this is when dad finds mom."

Everyone turned to see Future Emma walking amongst the jostling bodies of the market place. She was in an Enchanted Forest dress with a black cloak pulled tightly to her, the hood pulled low over her head obscuring most of her face. But Killian instantly recognized the locks of blonde hair that escaped down the front of her shoulder and when she tilted her head slightly to the side her unmistakable features were highlighted by the sunlight. He noticed she looked tired, the circles under her eyes physically telling that she hadn't slept well in Gods knew how long.

Her right hand clutched her cloak together at her throat but he could see through the parted fabric as she walked that her left hand was resting on her stomach. He realized that this version of Emma wasn't simply just his wife or the woman who easily admitted she loved him, but she was carrying his children and he suddenly found himself unable to look away from the small glimpses of her hand resting protectively over her obviously rounded stomach.

Future Emma stopped suddenly, turning to look over her shoulder. After a few brief seconds she continued to walk, shaking her head as if trying to convince herself she had heard something that couldn't possibly be there.

"Swan!"

Future Emma stopped in her tracks, her eyes going wide as the unmistakable sound of Future Killian's voice carried over the sound of the crowd. Emma watched as her future self looked up and the sea of people around her parted as if by magic, revealing Killian's future self stood in the middle of the street. He was in his pirate attire, complete with sword belted at his waist, his hair falling haphazardly over his forehead.

"Killian?" Future Emma whispered, tears pooling in her green eyes, her gaze unblinking as if she were afraid he would disappear the second her eyes fluttered shut. A wide grin split Future Killian's face, his blue eyes over flowing with relief as he looked at his wife.

"Swan."

Future Emma took off at a dead run the same time Future Killian did, the hood of her cloak falling back to reveal her golden locks flowing behind her as she gained speed. When she was a few feet away from him Emma watched her future self literally launch herself into Future Killian's arms, their lips crashing together as her right hand fisted in his hair, her left gripping his leather clad shoulder like a life line. His arms came around her instantly, his hand threading through her hair as he returned her kiss with equal force.

"You found me," Future Emma whispered after breaking their kiss, her forehead resting against his as silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

"To the end of the world, Swan," Future Killian choked out, "I'll follow you to the end of the world." His thumb caressed her cheek, his eyes never leaving her. "Gods I missed you."

Emma saw the moment the euphoric fog of being reunited with her husband lifted for her future self.

In whatever amount of time they had been apart she had obviously realized she was pregnant and didn't know that Future Killian knew, and she could see her future self's mind running a million miles a minute.

"Killian—"

"I know, love."

Future Emma's brow furrowed in confusion. "You know….?"

Future Killian gently lowered her future self to the ground, a fact Emma instinctively knew was because of her pregnancy, before taking one of her curls and twirling it around his finger. "I know that you are with child, Swan."

Future Emma's eyes widened. "How?! I didn't even know before – before I…."

"Belle figured it out. She found a passage in an ancient tome about how the greatest light magic would be able to resist the darkness and recalled what Regina told us about our children's potential for magic. She had Whale run some sort of test on some of your blood that confirmed the pregnancy."

Future Emma looked down at herself as she ran a hand over her stomach. "That's why I was able to resist the darkness, why I didn't become the Dark One," she mumbled.

"Aye," Future Killian said gruffly, his blue eyes trained on Emma's future self's hand as it continued to run over her stomach. "We knew you had been transported to another realm, just not which one. It took us a month to figure out the Mother Realm that the passage named was Camelot and another two bloody months to find a way to cross realms."

Future Emma looked back up at him then, fresh tears shimmering in her eyes. "Killian, I'm so sorry."

Killian's future self shook his head. "Love, what do you have to be sorry about?" Sudden panic filled his eyes. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No!" Future Emma hurriedly said, grasping his arms. "At least, I don't think so. Since I realized I was pregnant I've been seeing a midwife and she says everything is okay but technology here isn't like what we have in Storybrooke."

"I don't understand. Why are you apologizing then?"

Killian watched as a few tears escaped Future Emma's eyes, his future self wiping them away. "Because this wasn't how this was supposed to happen, Killian. Expanding our family was going to be a happy moment for us – instead you had to find out you're going to be a father after you thought you _lost_ me. And because of that selfish ass imp you've missed the past four months—"

Future Killian surged forward then, cutting Future Emma off as he captured her lips in a firm kiss. "Emma none of that matters now," he whispered against her lips. Resting his forehead against hers he reached down and with a shaking hand gently caressed her swollen belly. "All that matters, love, is that I have you back. I have _both_ of you back."

"You have all three of us."

Future Killian leaned back, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Three of us?"

Future Emma bit her kiss swollen lip, her green eyes alight with happiness. "I may not have been able to be the one to tell you that you're going to be a father but looks like I can tell you this. All three of us – me… and our babies."

Emma saw the moment realization dawned for Future Killian, his eyes going wide. "Babes… as in, plural?" Future Emma nodded.

"We're having twins, Killian."

The reunion scene around them shimmered back into the time vortex as Future Killian wrapped his arms around Future Emma, picking her up and twirling her around the Camelot street. Emma looked to her future children as the familiar tugging sensation returned.

"How did they find me?"

"It entails a decision we can't go into," Liam began. "But the decision that is made is what transports everyone back to the Enchanted Forest for good. Once that happens, it was just a matter of growing magic beans for dad and Henry to get to Camelot to find you."

"And I was okay with not having a say in never going back to Storybrooke?"

"As you've always told us, it didn't matter to you were you lived as long as you had those you loved with you," Erin replied. She gave her mother a small smile. "If it eases your mind, going back to the Enchanted Forest was already being discussed before everything with Rumple happened. This just sort of… sealed the decision."

Before Emma could respond the tugging sensation slackened again and looking away from her daughter Emma saw they were standing in her nursery but it wasn't in ruins anymore. Sunlight spilled into the room through the opened balcony doors, causing the stone walls to almost glow golden. The over turned furniture was righted; the bookcases filled with books and stuffed animals. Two beautiful, ornate cribs sat in the middle of the room, filling the room once again with the promises the future held.

The sound of a door opening had the time travelling group turning to see Future Emma walking into the room, her slightly larger belly showing that perhaps a month had passed since her reunion with Future Killian. Killian's future self entered after his wife, followed by Charming and Snow. Snow gasped as she saw the nursery, presumably for the first time since its restoration, and Charming was clearly fighting back tears as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Oh Emma… Killian, it's beautiful," Snow breathed.

"Regina really outdid herself this time," Charming agreed.

Future Emma nodded as she rubbed her belly. "I just wish there was a way for us to tell what we were having, would make the rest of the decorating process a lot easier. The Enchanted Forest doesn't exactly have ultrasounds like Storybrooke did."

Charming and Snow shared a knowing look. "Actually… there is a way to tell," Snow said with a smile.

Future Killian raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Pardon?" Snow held up her hand to reveal a bronze necklace with what looked like ivory in its center nestled in her palm.

"What is that?" Future Emma asked, stepping toward her mother. Snow gently picked the necklace up so its pendent swung back and forth in the air.

"It was David's mother's necklace. It was enchanted by a gypsy to be able to tell the gender of your first child, even before you become pregnant." She smiled as she handed the necklace to Future Emma. "It's how we knew you were going to be a girl before you were born. Belle found it among the items that had been in Gold's shop. You can use it to tell the gender of my new grandchildren."

Future Emma frowned. "It won't work though, I already have Henry."

"Henry is _your _firstborn but the children you currently carry are Killian's first… unless there's something you want to tell us, _mate_," Charming replied, taking obvious delight in how the tips of his son-in-law's ears tinged pink at his words.

"Ah— No… no other children."

Future Emma smiled. "How does it work?"

"Killian, hold out your hand," Snow instructed, practically bouncing on her feet as the future pirate did so. "Emma, hold the necklace over his palm. Once it steadies it will start swinging." Emma's future self nodded, gently cradling Future Killian's hand with her left hand as she brought the bronze necklace over his palm. After a few seconds the necklace began to swing from left to right, causing Snow to let out an excited squeal. Before Future Emma could say anything the necklace stilled and then began to swing front to back. Emma and Killian's future selves looked to Snow at the same time.

"Mom?"

Snow clasped her hands over her heart, tears of happiness welling in her green eyes. "It's both. You're going to have a little boy and a little girl!" Future Killian and Future Emma both grinned, sharing a look of utter happiness together.

"A boy…" Future Emma whispered.

"Aye, and a girl," Future Killian chocked out, his hand instantly falling to his wife's rounded stomach, pride and adoration beaming from his blue eyes. Emma's future self laughed, pure happiness radiating from her glowing face.

"Well, it makes this decorating decision easy," she said, waving her hand. Twin clouds of white smoke appeared above the cribs, quickly disappearing to reveal two glass mobiles – one with unicorns and the other with ships. Snow and Mary Margaret gasped at the same time.

"Emma… is that—"

"Yeah, it's my mobile." She smiled at her mother. "Belle found it among the items that came back over and I remembered you telling me years ago it was mine. She discovered that Cinderella gave it to you as a gift so I contacted her and she had the one with ships made… just in case we had a boy."

"They're perfect," Charming whispered, his mind clearly wandering to another lifetime when he and Snow had first hung the unicorn mobile for their unborn daughter. As the four of them stood in the newly renovated nursery, each lost in thoughts of the past and hopes for the future, the world around the time travelling group shimmered.

As the shimmering subsided Emma felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the scene in front of them. They were in a spacious bedroom, a large fire crackling in the corner that lit the room in golden hues. Through doors that opened to a balcony she could hear the distant sound of waves crashing and see a full moon high in the sky. They stood at the foot of a massive four poster bed, a bed that her and Killian's future self were currently in.

Future Killian was lying on his left side, shirtless and with his bad arm tucked underneath the fluffiest pillow Emma had ever seen. Having never actually seen him shirtless – although the opened shirts he use to wear left little to the imagination – she couldn't help but quickly scan his muscled chest that was covered in dark chest hair that disappeared in a line below the blanket that covered him from the waist down. He seemed to be asleep, the steady rise and fall of his chest showing his breathing to be even.

Her future self sat propped up against the ornate headboard, dressed in what looked to be a silk night dress, her long hair tumbling in waves down one shoulder. She was leafing through a leather bound book, her arms resting on her _very_ prominent belly. It was such a domestic scene – a sleeping husband and his pregnant wife tucked in for the night and Emma found that instead of filling her with fear and that familiar urge to run, it warmed her from within with contentment.

Future Emma suddenly turned from the book she had been reading to look at Killian's future self. "What about Sebastian?"

"We are not naming our son after Ariel's bloody crab friend," Future Killian mumbled, his eyes remaining closed. It took Emma a split second to realize that the scene they were watching was her and Killian's future self discussing names for their children. She watched as Future Emma's eyes widened.

"Sebastian the talking crab is _real_?!"

"I don't know if he talks Swan but aye, she has a little crustacean friend that Eric isn't too fond of."

Future Emma shook her head. "Why am I surprised? I'm married to Captain freakin' Hook." She flipped a page in her book. "Alexander?"

"Sounds like the name of a bloody ponce. Next."

"Ummmm… oh! What about Arthur?"

"I like King Arthur but I don't want to name my son after him."

Future Emma huffed. "Why are you being so difficult with our son's name? You practically jumped on my first suggestion for our daughter's name."

"Erin is a lovely name, Swan, and just happens to be the name of a mythical island that is filled with untold amounts of treasure. It speaks to the pirate in me."

"Of course it does," she grumbled, flipping through the book that Emma realized must be an Enchanted Forest type baby name book. Her future self suddenly smiled mischievously. "We could always go with Peter—"

Future Killian opened one blue eye to stare at his wife. "Don't even finish that sentence, Swan." Future Emma snickered which quickly became a sigh.

"Alright, I'm tired of throwing names out there and you shooting them down, pirate. Any ideas?"

"Thank God dad was there to shoot most of your horrible name ideas down, mom," Liam grumbled which earned him a glare from Emma and a snicker from Erin. Future Killian sighed as he closed his eye, slightly readjusting himself on the bed.

"I don't want it to be just some random name out of a book, love. It has to _mean_ something. A man's name should be strong, something that carries pride and confidence. A name that would make men follow him into battle and women to fall at his feet…" Emma watched as her future self kept flipping through the book as Future Killian spoke, stopping suddenly as something among its pages caught her eye. A smile slowly overtook her face, her eyes brightening in the firelight before she turned to her husband who was still rambling with his eyes closed.

"Killian?"

"Hmm?"

"Liam."

Future Killian slowly opened his eyes and even from their spot at the end of the bed Emma could see the emotion swirling in those blue depths. "Swan—"

"Only if you wanted to," Future Emma whispered, reaching to interlace her fingers with his hand that Emma noticed was missing his rings, save the silver wedding band. "I'd understand if it was too painful or dredged up memories you'd rather leave buried. But it's a strong name, one he could take pride in, and it would mean something since we'd be naming him after your brother."

Killian watched as his future self stared at Future Emma, knowing the emotions that had to be running through him in that moment because the same ones were coursing through him. Sadness, pride, love, adoration, happiness – each emotion seeming to repeat as they circled around the spot where his heart should have been. He had never dreamed about having a son, let alone naming him after his beloved brother. Leave it to his Swan to come up with the perfect name for their son, a name for a strong and confident man who was fearless and loyal.

He looked at Liam – _his son_ – standing beside his daughter and thought that yes, Swan had chosen the perfect name.

As he turned back to the scene in front of them his future self propped himself up on his bad arm, reaching out to lovingly caress Emma's baby bump. Future Killian visibly swallowed before his eyes lifted from his wife's rounded stomach to her face.

"Emma… it— the name is perfect, love."

"You sure?" she asked, reaching up to move a few strands of hair that had fallen over his forehead. "If it's going to be painful for you Killian—"

"It'll be an adjustment at first," he conceded, his thumb tracing small circles on stomach. "But it'll be nice to have another Liam in my life… one that is hopefully not as stubborn as his uncle was."

Liam snorted. "If you only knew it wasn't Uncle Liam's namesake you needed to worry about inheriting his stubbornness." Erin elbowed her brother none-to-gently.

"Okay," Future Emma said, smiling widely. "So we have their names picked out - Erin and Liam."

"Perfect," Future Killian whispered before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Future Emma's lips.

Future Emma sighed, "Of course this means we will now spend the next month arguing over Liam's middle name."

"Nonsense, love," Killian's future self said as he laid down on his back, propping his head up on his bad arm and closing his eyes. "We already have it picked out." Future Emma raised one of her blonde eyebrows.

"Oh do we, now? Plan on letting your wife and the woman whose going to be pushing your son out know this?"

Future Killian smirked. "A strong first name deserves an equally strong middle name."

"And this strong middle name is….?"

"David, after your father, of course."

Emma watched as the mock annoyance on her future self's face faded to be replaced with happiness. "You know," she began as she sat the no longer needed baby name book on the table next to the bed, "your bromance with my father just went to a whole other level if you're going to give our son his name."

Future Killian's groan and Future Emma's giggle faded as the world around the time travelling group shimmered again. The domestic scene they had been witness to was replaced with a chaotic scene within the same room. Regina's future self was on the far side of the room stood over Future Emma's vanity which was littered with bowls of varying ingredients which Future Regina was quickly throwing into a cauldron. Future Will stood facing the bedroom door, his jaw clenched and hand resting on the sword at his side.

Future Emma was propped up by a ton of fluffy pillows on the bed, her knees bent and with a light sheet pushed up to her knees. Snow was sat to her left and Future Elsa to her right, each holding a hand as Emma's future self suddenly let out a loud groan, her head falling back onto the pillows. Belle was at the bottom of the bed, looking at an area of her that Emma never wanted the petite librarian to see.

"Is this when you were born?" Mary Margaret asked, turning to her grandchildren.

"Looks to be," Liam quipped.

"Why is Will in the room while I'm giving birth but your father isn't?!" Emma almost shrieked.

"The night you went into labor Maleficent attacked," Erin explained. "She had received her own version of the prophecy that foretold our birth and it wasn't favorable to her, apparently foretelling how Liam and I would be her undoing. In pure Maleficent fashion she decided the best course of action was to take out the threat." She looked at her mother. "So her army attacked. Grandpa's army is the finest in the lands and was able to hold them back. Through sources you learned Maleficent planned on sending in some of her more skilled henchmen—"

"Like the bird-men?"

Erin nodded at her uncle. "So dad and grandpa stood guard outside the room. Uncle Will was placed inside your bedchamber as the last line of defense should they not be able to stop them."

"What am I doing over there?" Regina asked as she scrutinized her future self filter around whatever she was making in the cauldron.

"You're making the protection spell that will protect us against Maleficent's magic."

Regina looked at Liam then, her eyes widening in surprise. "That is a serious spell to make, let alone cast."

"What is its purpose?" Elsa asked.

"A normal protection spell is easily cast," Regina explained. "You just think of what or who you want to protect and you project that emotion out and it creates the barrier that encases whatever it is. A protection spell against a specific person's _magic_ though is… unheard of and frankly has never been done before."

Liam eyed Regina out of the corner of his eye. "You always were one to break rules and boundaries, Regina."

"And this protection spell worked?" Killian asked, turning from the scene of Emma in labor to look at his children. "It was able to protect you from Maleficent's magic?"

Erin nodded. "Still is, actually. Liam and I will be protected until our twenty-seventh birthday."

Emma started to ask exactly when that would be when her future self let out a loud cry, forcing everyone's attention back to the scene before them. Belle, who had her own large baby bump, was now kneeling fully on the bed with her arms between Future Emma's legs. "Okay Emma, I can see the head! I need you to give me one big, final push."

"Didn't she say that five minutes ago?" Future Emma asked exhaustibly before groaning again as another contraction obviously hit her. "I don't remember it hurting like this with Henry."

"You also weren't having twins," Belle commented without looking up. "Now push Emma!"

Emma watched as her future self started to push, gripping Snow and Future Elsa's hands tightly until her knuckles turned white. The candles that were lit across the room began to flicker and a streak of lightening appeared through the balcony door as Future Emma let out a gasp of air, her entire body visibly relaxing as cries from a newborn Erin filled the spacious bedchamber. Belle quickly wrapped the kicking newborn in a knitted blanket that Emma would have sworn resembled her own baby blanket before placing the new princess in her mother's arms.

"Hi there," Future Emma whispered as she took in her newborn daughter, watching in motherly amazement as baby Erin reached up and grasped her finger.

"Oh Emma, she's absolutely beautiful," Future Elsa whispered, smiling down at her Goddaughter.

Snow sniffled as she reached forward to gently run a finger over baby Erin's curly blonde locks. "She looks just like you did when you were born."

"This is the oddest thing I've ever experienced," Erin muttered, watching her mother smile down at the baby version of herself. "And that's saying something with this family."

Emma continued to watch as her future self fawned over her baby daughter, her eyes misting over as she looked at the scene she never thought she would have. Her memories of holding a newborn Henry weren't real, the memories implanted by Regina's curse. She never really held her eldest son because she was afraid that she couldn't be a mother, that she couldn't give him what he needed because she herself had never had it. And yet years into the future things would come full circle for her. She would hold her children, coo and fawn over them, confident that she could be a mother and give them what they needed.

Future Emma groaned suddenly, her face pinching in pain. "Mom, take her," she gasped out as she passed a now sleeping and content baby Erin to her mother. Snow gently cradled her granddaughter in her left arm as she once again grasped Future Emma's hand with her other hand. Belle was already back kneeling on the bed examining Future Emma.

"Looks like the little guy is ready to make his entrance," Belle said with a smile. "I want you to push whenever you feel the need to, okay?" Future Emma nodded through her panting. Suddenly the sound of swords clashing could be heard outside the bedchamber door, startling the time travelling group. Future Will unsheathed his own sword, eyes trained on the bedchamber door as Snow and Future Elsa shared a worried look over Future Emma's head. Emma recalled what Erin had told them before and realized that Maleficent's henchmen had reached the door and Killian and her father's future selves were fighting to protect her, Erin, and Liam.

"Emma, push!" But before Future Emma could Regina's future self stepped toward the bed chamber door and waved her hand, a silver shimmer encasing the door.

"Regina what are you doing?!" Future Emma yelled, grimacing immediately as the pain of a contraction tore through her.

"Doesn't concern you, Mrs. Jones. Concentrate on getting that baby out."

"What do you mean it doesn't concern me?" Future Emma snapped, completely ignoring Belle's pleads and her own body's demands to push. "Killian can't get in if you've put a protection spell up! Take it down!"

"I can't do that, Emma."

"Why the… hell not?" Future Emma panted, staring daggers at the former Evil Queen.

"Emma, you have to push!"

"I just can't. Listen to the librarian and push."

Future Emma growled, her magic sparking at her hands as Future Elsa and Snow continued to hold them. Snow turned to stare at Regina's future self, clearly wondering what had gotten into the woman when she seemed to notice something in the other woman's face. Former enemies shared a knowing look as Future Emma continued to shout at Future Regina as Belle and Future Elsa pleaded with her to push.

"It was Killian," Snow suddenly whispered, still looking at Future Regina. "That was what he was talking to you about in the hallway… he told you that if the fighting got to the door to put up a protection spell." Future Regina gave a perceptible nod, confirming the former bandit's words.

"Emma, you _have_ to push!" Belle yelled.

"I'm… going to _murder_… that pirate when I get my hands on him," Future Emma gritted out through clenched teeth.

Snow turned back to her daughter. "That's nice, dear. How about we bring my new grandson into the world and then you can murder his father, okay?"

Future Emma huffed but leaned forward, her face contorted in pain as she finally gave in to her body's demands to push. As she did the candles that were lit around the room flickered again, another flash of lightening illuminating the night sky outside as she let out a ragged breath and fell back onto the mound of pillows behind her. Baby Liam's cries filled the room as the sounds of fighting stopped outside. As Belle was wrapping the young prince in a knitted blanket of his own there was a pounding on the bedchamber door and Future Killian's voice could be heard.

"Regina! Let us in!"

Future Regina instantly took down the protection spell as Belle placed baby Liam in Future Emma's arms. The door flew open, revealing a heavily breathing Future Killian and Charming. Future Killian's gaze instantly went to his beaming wife as she rocked their son, his blue eyes wide with wonderment and love.

"What's the baby girl's name?" Future Regina asked urgently as Snow made her way across the room toward Killian, baby Erin still nestled in her arms.

"Erin," Future Emma replied without looking up from her newborn son. "Erin Margaret Jones."

Emma heard Mary Margaret's quite gasp as Regina's future self took a drop of the potion she had been making, holding it over a rolled up parchment with a pink ribbon wrapped around it. She began to mutter an incantation as Snow put baby Erin into Future Killian's arms, the sight of her newborn daughter being cradled in her father's arms making Emma's heart flutter. And Killian's future self was looking down at his daughter like she had hung the moon, love practically shining out of his eyes at the precious bundle he held.

Just as Regina's future self was finishing the protection spell baby Erin reached up and firmly grasped the charms on her father's necklace, a green shimmer briefly encased the little girl wrapped in her knitted blanket. "And the boy's name?"

"Liam David Jones," Future Emma whispered as she gently grasped baby Liam's hand. Future Regina repeated the dropping of the potion onto a rolled up parchment, this one wrapped with a blue ribbon, and the same incantation. Another green shimmer encased the little boy and Regina's future self sighed deeply.

"It's done."

"So they're protected? Maleficent won't be able to hurt them now?" Charming asked from the doorway.

Future Regina nodded as she made her way out of the way, the bowls of potion ingredients and wrapped scrolls disappearing with a wave of her hand. As she passed Future Killian who was still completely enamored by his daughter she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I'll go let Henry know he has a little brother and sister he needs to come see."

Future Killian nodded, throwing the former Evil Queen a grateful smile before carefully making his way to the bed. "He okay?" he whispered, looking down at his squirming son encased securely in his mother's arms.

"He's perfect," Future Emma smiled. "Do you want to hold him?"

Future Killian nodded and Belle quickly stepped forward to take baby Erin from him so Future Emma could hand him baby Liam before placing their daughter back into Future Emma's arms. From the angle he was holding their son Emma could see baby Liam already had a head full of dark hair that seemed unable to pick a direction to stand up in. Her future self must have had the same thought because she snickered

"Who knew bed head was genetic."

Future Killian had only continued to smile as he looked at his son, his normally schooled expression crumbling to reveal the absolute happiness that was coursing through him. If watching Killian's future self hold their daughter had caused her heart to flutter, seeing him gently cradling their son sent it into complete overdrive. She was about to turn and see Killian's reaction when baby Liam's hand suddenly shot forward and grasped a fistful of his father's chest hair.

"Bloody hell!" Future Killian cursed quietly, trying to gently extract his son's death like grip. Charming laughed from the doorway as he draped an arm over Snow's shoulder.

"Looks like the down-to-the-navel shirts are gone for a while!"

Everyone's laughter faded as the scene in front of them shimmered again and Emma found herself for the first time since stepping into the time portal wanting to halt their progression forward so she could view the moment her two youngest coming into the world just a little bit longer. The world around them shifted though and before she could blink they found themselves on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_. They were out at sea, the sky a brilliant blue and clear of any clouds, the sound of the open sea surrounding them.

Looking around Emma saw Henry, taller and more on the cusp of manhood stood at the helm, confidently gripping the spokes as he talked to his grandfather who was stood beside him. Snow, Belle, and her future self sat on deck, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Snow held a sleeping baby Liam who looked to be almost a year old, his rounded baby cheeks and askew black locks pulling at Emma's heart. Baby Erin sat in her future self's lap, her wide green eyes staring at the world around her intently as her blonde curls blew in the sea breeze. Belle had a brunette little girl in her arms who Emma realized must be her and Future Will's daughter.

Future Will and Future Killian suddenly appeared from the hatch that lead from the captain's cabin and the second baby Erin saw her father she started bouncing around, her little arms and legs kicking. "Okay, okay!" Future Emma laughed, gently setting her daughter down on the deck on her hands and knees. Baby Erin reached up and pulled herself up into a standing position on slightly wobbly legs which elicited smiles and claps from the three women. Emma's daughter ignored the praise though and with her eyes firmly fixed on the approaching figure of her father, let go of her mother's pants and took off running toward Future Killian.

"Oh my— Killian!"

"Is Erin taking her first steps?" Henry asked excitedly as he and Charming came down the steps from the helm, practically tripping over each other to watch the little girl.

"More like taking her first run!" Snow laughed.

Baby Erin's little feet continued to carry her across the deck, her arms waving as she excitedly squealed "Da-da!" At her future self calling his name Future Killian looked down at his rapidly approaching daughter, his blue eyes going wide before a bright smile overtook his face. Killian's future self leaned down and picked baby Erin up, giving her a small toss into the air before carefully cradling her on his hook arm. Emma smiled as baby Erin grasped the lapels of her father's long coat, looking at him with complete and utter adoration as she giggled.

"I always thought you made up the fact that my first steps were on the _Jolly_," Erin said in awe as the adorable scene between father and daughter shimmered and was replaced with a sunset view of a beach. Future Killian and Henry sat on a blanket in the sand as they each entertained one of the twins. They looked to be about the same age as the previous scene – baby Erin sat in her father's lap, completely enthralled with Future Killian's spyglass that she held in her chubby baby hands while Henry was holding baby Liam's hands as the little guy tentatively stood in the sand, an adorable look of fierce concentration on his baby face.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Henry yelled, never taking his eyes off his little brother. Emma looked toward the ocean to see her future self walking along the shoreline, bending down to pick up something every so often.

"Regina needs some seashells for some spell she's working on and I told her I'd bring her some back." Future Emma looked back toward the family scene on the sand, smiling. "The kids are probably hungry. Henry, can you get their milk out?"

"Sure thing, mom!"

Henry let go of baby Liam's hands, smiling proudly at his brother as the little boy maintained his balance without aide. As Henry turned to grab a large basket that was sat behind Future Killian baby Liam looked to were his mother was and with an excited babble of baby noise began to take shaky steps towards the shore. Henry must have seen his brother's movement out of the corner of his eye because his head whipped around, eyes going wide and jaw dropping as the youngest Jones gained more confidence with each step. Without looking away from baby Liam's first steps her oldest son reached over and began smacking Future Killian's hook arm until his step-father looked up, his own eyes wide as he took in his son's first steps.

"Emma!"

Her future self looked up from the seashell she was picking up, a huge grin on her face as she noticed baby Liam. Dropping the pouch of seashells she had been collecting she knelt in the sand with her arms wide open, an unrestrained joyous laugh escaping her as baby Liam barreled into her.

The idyllic family beach scene disappeared around them as Future Emma wrapped her arms around her son, the beautiful sunset giving way to night, the sand replaced with dirt and vines. Tress surrounded them, thick and over grown like a jungle. Before Emma could ask Liam and Erin were they were she felt Killian stiffen next to her, anger and fear radiating off him. She looked at him, startled to see his jaw clenching and eyes flashing dangerously.

"Killian?"

"Why are we here?" he demanded, turning to look at his children.

"Where _is_ here?" Elsa asked, looking around.

Killian growled. "_Neverland_."

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter title is in reference to a Kenney Chesney song by the same name and seemed to fit the theme of the chapter!<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: Out of Suffering Have

**And so we end our little interlude in the time vortex! I've loved writing these little scenes but next chapter we get back to the plot and moving forward! **

**As always, enjoy and reviews/favorites/follows feed the muse (and she needs some feeding!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Out of Suffering Have Emerged the Strongest Souls<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're in Neverland?"<p>

"Trust me, Dave. I spent centuries on this cursed island. I'd know its despairing foliage anywhere."

Emma shook her head. "_How_ are we here?"

"This isn't a pretty tale," Liam began, clearing his throat as he crossed his arms. "When Erin and I were four we were kidnapped—" Emma's eyes widened and Killian's head snapped back to his son, "—By Ursula. Maleficent had been searching for a way around the protection spell Regina had cast. She crossed paths with Ursula and convinced the sea-witch to kidnap us."

"But why bring you to Neverland?" Emma asked, more than a little unnerved that even though her children had been protected from Maleficent's magic, they still weren't spared from her thirst for revenge for whatever had happened to her. Before Liam could respond they heard rustling ahead of them. Looking toward the sound they watched as Charming, Snow, and Future Will appeared from the surrounding jungle.

"I still think we should tell him," Snow said as she adjusted the quiver of arrows on her shoulder.

"Oh yes," Future Will said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Let's tell the man who lost his brother to Dreamshade poisoning that his son, who is named after said brother, has been poisoned with Dreamshade. We won't have a murderous pirate on our hands _at all_."

Killian felt the blood drain from his face. Images of his brother's last moments flashed before his eyes, the fear and desperation that had coursed through his veins as Liam took his last, shuddering breath. Logically he knew that his son would be fine, that the young man stood next to his sister wouldn't succumb to the deadly poison like his uncle but emotionally fear gripped Killian like it hadn't in almost 200 years.

"I have to agree with Will," Charming sighed, causing his wife to look at him in disbelief.

"Really, Charming? You wouldn't want to know if something like this had happened to Neal?"

"Honestly?" Charming shook his head as the three of them came to a stop. "No, I wouldn't. I'm a very level headed guy but harm my children and I'd probably start ripping people's hearts out myself."

"Dad is right."

The time travelling group turned to see Future Emma sat on a log, a four-year-old Liam sound asleep in her arms. Physically his son looked perfectly fine – his small chest rising and falling slowly in deep sleep, his head full of dark hair in a permanent wind swept look – but Killian knew the poison was coursing through his small body

"How is he doing?" Snow whispered as she made her way toward her daughter and grandson.

Future Emma sighed, gently moving a few strands of little Liam's hair from his forehead. "I think he's okay. Thankfully he's been asleep through most of it." She looked up at her parents. "Did Killian take Erin back to the _Jolly_?"

Charming nodded. "She refused to let go of him once we found her. She's a fighter but this experience shook her."

"I could kill Maleficent and Ursula for what they put my kids through," Emma's future self muttered. Killian could feel the barely restrained anger rolling Future Emma in waves. Beneath the comforting gaze she gave their son he saw the hardness in her green eyes, the glint of maternal protectiveness he had seen more than once while they were in Neverland searching for Henry.

"There's a long line o' us who want to cause dragon breath and seaweed lady harm," Future Will responded, his demeanor every inch that of the protective Godfather. "Where are we on the plan to help the lad?"

"I managed to get word to Ariel to tell Regina we needed the antidote," Future Emma replied, slowly standing. Little Liam stirred slightly in her arms, snuggling closer to his mother's chest until he stilled again. Future Emma waited until she was sure her son was sound asleep again before continuing.

"I need to go down to the lagoon and wait for Ariel to come back with it. Will?"

Future Will stepped forward then, gently taking the little boy into his arms. "I'll protect him with my life, Emma." Emma's future self smiled softly.

"I know you will, Scarlet."

Snow sighed. "Emma, are you sure that we shouldn't tell Killian?"

Future Emma leaned forward to press a soft kiss to little Liam's hair before nodding at her mother. "Dad and Will are right, mom. Killian is going to see red if he learns what Maleficent did to Liam and I won't be around to stop him."

"Won't he wonder were Liam is?"

Charming shook his head. "He knows Emma managed to get him out of the camp while we went after Erin. But it wouldn't hurt to keep him occupied until Ariel comes back with the antidote. Snow, you should go back to the _Jolly_ and help him with Erin. Tell him we are still waiting on Emma to make contact to keep him on the ship. Will and I will stay here with Liam until Emma gets back."

"Emma, be careful," Snow was clearly still not happy but willing to follow her daughter's lead when it came to the future pirate's reaction.

"Trust me," Future Emma muttered as she turned to leave, "I'm the last person any of the inhabitants of this damn island want to cross right now."

The scene around them shimmered suddenly, quickly replaced with another scene of the same clearing. Charming and Future Will stood in its center with little Liam now sleeping soundly on his Godfather's shoulder, gentle snores escaping his small, parted lips. The future Knave and Charming were conversing quietly so as not to wake the sleeping prince. A white cloud of smoke suddenly appeared at the edge of the clearing, dissipating to reveal an anxious Future Emma.

"How is he?" she asked, hurrying towards the two men.

"He's fine," Charming answered, clearly taken aback by the worry on his daughter's face. "He's remained asleep the entire time you've been gone. Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma's future self didn't answer her father immediately, instead carefully scrutinizing her son. Upon seeing him taking a few gentle breaths and one small finger twitching in sleep she sighed in relief. "Regina told Ariel that as long as he had been exposed to the Dreamshade without Neverland's magical water he should have succumbed to it by now. I almost broke my neck poofing myself here."

Concerned Future Will asked, "Was she able to get the antidote made?" Future Emma quickly pulled a small bottle from her vest.

"Let's not waste any more then." Charming gently took his grandson from Future Will's arms, the little boy startling awake at the change in positions. An adorable little scowl appeared on his face as sleep filled blue eyes looked up at his grandfather, clearly not happy about being woken up. Future Emma uncorked the bottle and stepped forward, running a comforting hand through her son's messy hair.

"Liam, I need you to drink this for momma, okay?"

Little Liam fought against his mother at first but after some gentle coaxing he drank the potion, scrunching his face up at the awful taste. Future Will turned his Godson's arm over and Killian stopped breathing at the site of the familiar black webbing on the tiny arm of his son. Before panic could really set in he saw the poison that had turned his world upside down so many centuries ago slowly begin to disappear until little Liam's arm was unblemished.

"Oh thank God!" Future Emma exclaimed, smiling widely as she took him from Charming. Seemingly unfazed by the major catastrophe that had just been adverted little Liam yawned, nuzzling into his mother's shoulder and already half way back to sleep.

"We should head back to—" Future Will was interrupted by a rustling sound in the nearby bushes, instantly sending all three of them on alert. David and Will's future selves drew their swords but quickly lowered them as the figure made its way into the clearing.

"Snow?'

"Mom?" Future Emma came from behind Charming, an already fast asleep little Liam in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Mary Margaret's future self walked towards the three of them, a guilty expression on her face as she held a sleeping Erin. Future Will and Charming continued to stare at the raven haired princess until Charming cursed quietly, a rarity for the upstanding prince. He scrubbed his face with his free hand.

"You told him, didn't you?"

"Told who what?" Future Will asked, still confused. Future Emma groaned as realization dawned for her, giving her mother the patent Emma Swan _really?_ look.

"Mom!"

"In my defense," Snow whisper-hissed, "You sent the person who is the _worst_ at keeping secrets to the person you were trying to keep something from!"

"Oh bloody hell!"

Future Emma handed little Liam to Future Will. "Mom, Will – stay here with the kids. Dad, you're with me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Try to stop my husband from killing a sea witch."

As Future Emma and Charming ran off into the jungle the world around them shimmered and Emma blinked in surprise. They stood in a grand ball room in a scene that reminded her of her father's engagement ball to Katheryn – women dressed in elaborate gowns and men in fancy attire, some chattering as others danced in the middle of the room. It was clearly a ball of some sort and she couldn't help but notice the gleam of happiness in her mother's eyes. Instead of causing Emma to feel uncomfortable she found herself smiling at the idea of attending a ball like this, even if it did mean wearing a dress that sucked the oxygen out of her lungs.

A soft, melodic music began to play and the middle of the ball room cleared. Before Emma could ask Erin or Liam what was going on a flash of sapphire caught her eye. Turning her head her breath caught at the sight before her. Erin's younger self was making her way to the center of the room, dressed in an off-the-shoulder sapphire ball gown, her hair pulled into a half-updo, the simple but elegant tiara Future Emma had worn on her wedding day nestled atop her blonde curls. Her arm rested snugly in the crook of her father's arm as they made their way across the deserted dance space.

"What is this?" she found herself whispering, unable to take her eyes off Killian's future self. He was dressed similar to how he had been at Midas's ball except his outfit was all black with a white shirt underneath – you could take the pirate off the sea but not out of the man, she thought with a smile.

"My coming out ball," Erin replied, smiling fondly as her past self and her father stopped in the middle of the floor. "I'm sixteen and as is customary with a coming out ball, you have a first dance to kind of introduce yourself to the kingdom."

Emma watched raptly as Future Killian and teenage Erin began to dance, their steps similar to the waltz Killian had danced with her. She noticed Erin's younger self seemed just as overwhelmed as she had been while dancing for the first time, her eyes downcast as if she could see her feet beneath the layers of her dress. Future Killian whispered something to her then, teenage Erin raising her eyes to lock on her father, a radiant smile blossoming on her face. Her shoulders squared then, her steps becoming more confident as Future Killian twirled her around the floor.

"What did he say to you?" Mary Margaret asked, having clearly seen the change in her granddaughter's dancing.

"That there's only one rule—"

"Pick a partner who knows what he's doing," Emma finished, smiling at the memory of when he had told her the same thing. She blinked in surprise a minute later when Charming made his way out to the floor and with a flourishing bow – _man never could do anything simple_, Emma thought – Future Killian handed teenage Erin to Charming and made his way off the dance floor as grandfather and granddaughter started to dance.

Watching Killian's future self as he left the dance floor she visibly started when she saw her future self standing not a few feet away from them. Future Emma was dressed in a strapless red ball gown that she was sure was squeezing her spleen to death, her hair down and in soft waves… and was that a tiara on her head? Future Killian went straight to where she was standing, proudly smiling, and looped his good arm around her waist.

"That was sweet of you," Future Emma whispered, leaning into him.

"What was, Swan?"

"Letting my dad share in Erin's first dance." Future Killian shrugged, turning his attention back to his daughter dancing. Future Emma continued to look at him, a contemplative look on her face. "You've done that her whole life, you know?

"Done what, love?"

"Let my dad be a part of her all big moments…. More than that, really. Bandaging skinned knees, teaching her how to use a sword, frightening off just about every suitor that looked at her… you've almost shared the responsibility of fatherhood when it comes to her with him."

Future Killian sighed, his gaze never leaving the twirling figure of his daughter. "Your father… he received a second chance at fatherhood with Neal that he missed out with you, Swan. But as I can attest to there is a vast difference in raising a daughter – milestones and moments that you simply never have with a son. He was never able to have any of those with you and having raised Erin I couldn't fathom not having those memories…"

Emma saw her future self look at Future Killian in wonderment, love and pride shining in her eyes. "You're a good man, Killian Jones." Future Killian looked at her then and Emma could tell he was itching to scratch behind his ear.

"Only because of you, love."

"No," Future Emma whispered, bringing her hand up to run through his hair. "You were always a good man, you just lost your way for a short while… well, about 500 years give or take."

Future Killian's playful growl and Future Emma's answering laugh faded as the scene in from of them shimmered, the ball room replaced with the inside of a smaller room. A bookcase lined one of the stone walls with a large desk in the middle of the room. Charming sat at the desk hunched over a piece of parchment, the floor to ceiling windows behind him showing the late hour. A single lantern sat lit on his desk, casting the entire room in shadows save for the future prince's work space.

The sound of a heavy door opening in the silent room startled the time travelling group. Turning they watched as Future Killian swaggered into the room, heading straight for where Charming sat still writing. Falling into one of the chairs in front of his father-in-law's desk Killian's future self sat a large bottle of rum on the desk.

"Drink, Dave?"

Charming huffed as he continued to write. "It's a bit late to be drinking—"

"Matthew asked me for my permission to marry Erin."

_That_ got David's future self's attention, his head snapping up so fast it was almost comical. Emma heard Erin groan, clearly realizing what this moment in time was.

"You're joking, right?"

"Would I joke about this?" Future Killian dead panned, his fingers practically dancing on the chair's armrest.

"I'll get the tumblers," Charming muttered, rising from his desk and walking to a cupboard in the corner of the room. He returned seconds later, sliding one of the tumblers toward Future Killian. The rum was opened and a liberal amount of it poured into the glasses, both men quickly knocking them back, Future Killian with ease and Charming with a grimace.

"When did this happen?" Charming asked through the burn of the alcohol.

"Tonight, after dinner," Future Killian replied after taking another drink. "He asked me to step out into the courtyard. Long winded speech later I was almost knocked out of my boots when he asked me."

Charming tossed another drink back and then shocked Emma by taking another right after. "I hate to say it but it's not a complete surprise." At Future Killian's incredulous look Charming shrugged. "They've known each other since they were kids, Killian. They've grown awfully close over the last few years."

"He's a bloody prince, Dave!"

"And she's a princess." Charming sighed, running a hand over his face. "What did you tell him?"

Future Killian took another drink. "I told him I'd think about it, not that it really matters. Erin is her mother's daughter when it comes to matters like this – my permission or not if he asks, she'll make the decision." Charming nodded in agreement, grimacing slightly less with his next drink. He studied his glass in thought.

"He's a good man, at least. He's always been a gentleman toward her… Gods when did she grow up, Killian?"

"No idea, mate," Future Killian answered with another shot. "Still feels like yesterday I was bouncing her on my bloody knee."

Both men fell into silence then, each contemplating the already half-drunk bottle of rum. Emma had to fight to keep from laughing at the sight – two grown men scowling at a bottle of rum as they contemplated how one of the most important people in their lives had grown up. She realized this was another one of those moments her future self had been talking about in the last snatch of time they had seen. Killian's future self didn't have to include her father's future self on the fact Matthew had asked him for Erin's hand but he had, and the fact he did warmed her heart.

"You know," Charming began, taking a long pull on his next glass, "We could always make him sweat it out."

Future Killian grinned, leaning forward to clink his tumbler with the one in Charming's hand. "I like how you think, Dave!"

"We have more rum, right?"

Future Killian raised an eyebrow. "Aye, but our wives are going to kill us if we stumble to bed drunk."

Charming snorted – _snorted!_ – as he poured himself another glass. "My granddaughter's suitor just asked for her hand in marriage, I'm willing to incur my wife's wrath… are you, pirate?"

Future Killian pulled his flask out, a devilishly grin on his face. "My wife knew who I was when she enchanted my flask with never ending rum, mate."

Both men's chuckles faded as the time vortex shimmered back around them. There was a pregnant pause and then Mary Margaret turned to Erin.

"You never said you were married!"

Emma and Killian both stiffened. The time vortex had revealed Erin's closest secret to the rest of their group, a secret she had kept hidden because remembering brought her too much pain. Even though they weren't technically her parents at this point in their lives, both felt the overwhelming urge to protect her. Before either of them could say something to distract from Mary Margaret's inquiry Erin replied.

"I am."

Even if she hadn't of had prior knowledge of what had befallen Matthew, Emma's lie detector would have went off telling her that although Erin _was_ still technically married to Matthew, that there was something hidden within those two words. Thankfully Mary Margaret didn't have her super power.

"Wait," David said, not picking up on the clipped undertone of his granddaughter's voice. "Prince Matthew… as in Aurora's son?"

"Aye."

"You know," Liam cut in, stealthily reaching over and giving his sister's arm a comforting squeeze, "Dad and grandpa got _very_ drunk that night."

"There wasn't any of this 'spooning' going on, was there?" Killian asked, catching on to his son's attempt at changing the subject.

Liam laughed. "No, no spooning. Mom and grandma just found the two of you passed out in Aunt Belle's library."

"How long until your father gave your husband his blessing?" Elsa asked, genuinely curious. Emma could have groaned and she heard Liam and Killian curse quietly beneath their breaths, not loud enough for anyone else in their group to hear. Praying for the vortex to drop them off in the next snatch of time, she was about to try to change the subject again when she noticed the whimsical smile on Erin's face, the faraway look that glassed her green eyes over.

"A year, actually," Erin replied before laughing softly. "Dad made Matthew wait a whole bloody year before he said yes."

Before anyone else could say anything the tugging sensation disappeared and looking around the group found themselves in a courtyard covered in freshly fallen snow, the entire world around them seeming to be white. A soft giggle brought their attention to one side of the courtyard were Erin's past self was walking into in the courtyard on the arm of a handsome man, his brown hair blowing softly in the wintery wind.

"No."

Emma turned as the chocked whisper escaped Erin. The color had drained from her daughter's face, her eyes wide and fearful. She kept muttering 'No' over and over, her entire body beginning to shake. Before Emma could ask what was wrong Killian and Liam moved as one – Killian pulling Erin into his arms so that her face was buried into his chest, Liam stepping behind his sister and placing his hands over her ears. Father and son looked at each other over her head, blue meeting blue in a knowing look.

"What's going on?" Regina asked.

Killian looked at Emma and it hit her – she knew what this moment was. This was Matthew's death, the source of their daughter's pain. Heart breaking for the daughter she had yet to give birth to she quickly moved to Killian's side. Everything in her, every insecurity she ever had screamed at her that she couldn't comfort her child. She had given her oldest son away at birth, what did she know of comforting a child? But a spark, deep within her flared in that moment and drowned out all the insecurities.

Wrapping one arm around Killian's waist she laid her other hand atop Erin's that was grasping Killian's leather jacket like a lifeline. The instant their skin touched Erin released her hold on her father's jacket, turning her hand to grasp her mother's hand. A maternal instinct to protect seeped into Emma's very bones and she squeezed Erin's hand, trying to send her own strength through the small contact.

Another giggle bought Emma's gaze back up to the winter scene. Matthew was saying something to Erin's past self causing her to laugh, the joyous sound carrying over the courtyard. The cloak around her shoulders parted, revealing the prominent swell of her belly and Emma felt her heart clinch. Erin's past self suddenly stopped laughing, her gaze quickly sweeping the courtyard. She seemed to sense something and even from their distance across the courtyard Emma could see the fear in her daughter's face.

"Mom! Grandma!" Past Erin shouted. From out of no were Future Emma, Snow, and Past Liam appeared just as a cloud of black smoke materialized mere feet from Matthew and Past Erin, clearing to reveal Maleficent's dark figure stood in the white snow.

"Get away from my daughter!" Future Emma screamed, her magic flaring instantly in her palms.

A green light pulsed from Maleficent's staff, creating a bubble with her, Matthew, and Erin's past self at its center that stopped Future Emma's magic from getting to her. In the blink of an eye Maleficent's hand shot forward toward Past Erin's chest and Emma felt her heart stop. Before the Mistress of All Evil could reach her target Matthew shoved Past Erin out of the way and the time travelling group watched in horror as Maleficent's hand sunk into his chest.

Past Erin looked up from where she had landed in the freshly fallen snow, her eyes wide in fear at the sight of the Dark Fairy's hand in her husband's chest. "No, don't!" she shouted but Maleficent only grinned, a pure evil smile as she yanked her hand from Matthew's chest, his bright red heart in her pale hand. Past Erin began to scramble across the snow as Matthew fell, gasping in pain as Maleficent's grip on his heart tightened. Emma watched her future self continue to hurl her magic at the green force field as Killian's future self, Charming, and Future Will ran into the courtyard from the castle.

Maleficent continued to squeeze Matthew's heart and Killian's entire body stiffened, the scene before him causing his very soul to ache. Erin's past self and Matthew lay in a position that had haunted his nightmares for centuries – Past Erin cradling Matthew, the same way he had cradled Milah as she took her last breaths. Tears streamed down his daughter's cheeks and Matthew bought a shaking hand up to caress her face, whispering something to her.

"You will suffer as I have suffered," Maleficent sneered, her grip on his heart tightening even more.

And then a stillness overcame the snow fallen courtyard as Matthew's heart crumbled in Maleficent's hand, his hand falling from Past Erin's cheek. As the dust from his heart began to scatter into the wind Snow shouted, notching an arrow into her bow and firing at the Dark Fairy. In a swirl of her long black dress the Mistress of All Evil disappeared, her laughter echoing as Snow's arrow passed harmlessly through where she had stood to lodge itself in the snow.

Killian watched as his future self, Charming, and Future Will slowly made their way to where Past Erin still cradled Matthew, their faces a mixture of rage and sorrow. Future Emma reached for Past Liam as they passed, mother and son embracing as horrified gazes remained locked on the scene before them. Reaching his daughter Future Killian touched her shoulder and Erin's past self angrily shrugged the comforting touch off, her tear filled eyes never leaving Matthew's still frame.

Leaning back down Future Killian gently urged his daughter to stand as Future Will lowered Matthew's head to the snow. Charming knelt next to the still prince and pressed his fingers against his throat. Killian could see the hope swimming in Past Erin's eyes as she stood grasping the lapels of his future self's long leather jacket, her lip trembling. Charming looked up at his granddaughter and shook his head, confirming what they all knew – Matthew was gone.

"NO!"

The screams that ripped through Past Erin were primal and raw; springing from a place of the deepest pain and it caused Killian to slam his eyes shut. Erin began to shake in his arms and he tightened his hold around her, willing his embrace to protect her from the emotional onslaught. He felt Liam shift behind Erin and he knew his son was trying to drown out the screams of his sister's past self for her without luck.

Opening his eyes he saw Past Erin's legs give out as the weight of what had just happened hit her. Before she could hit the ground his future self swept her into his arms. As Future Killian turned to leave the courtyard he could see Erin's past self bury her face in his chest, sobs wracking her body.

The scene in front of them mercilessly began to shimmer back into the gold of the vortex as Future Killian and Future Emma left the courtyard, the sound of Past Erin's sobs replaced with the quiet sniffling of Erin herself as she remained encased within her father's arms.

"Oh Erin…" Elsa mumbled, tears shimmering in her own eyes as she looked at the young woman trembling between her father and brother. Mary Margaret's sniffles were muffled against David's shoulder, the prince's own eyes bright as he held his wife. Even Regina and Will were swallowing back emotions. It didn't have to be said by anyone what they had just witnessed or what the magnitude of the moment meant for the young woman from the future.

"Erin," Emma whispered, desperately wanting to run her hand through her daughter's hair but not willing to let go of her hand. Erin took a few deep, shaky breaths as her sniffles began to quieten. Liam's hands had dropped from her ears to her shoulders, squeezing gently.

"I'm okay," came the muffled reply and Emma finally let go of her hand to tentatively run her fingers through her daughter's blonde locks, somehow knowing it would bring another level of comfort to her. Killian pressed a light kiss to the top of Erin's head before whispering something in her ear.

Erin nodded and after taking a few seconds more to collect herself raised her head from her father's shoulder. Emma's heart went out to her daughter at the sight of her tear stained cheeks and bright green eyes. She expected Erin to retreat between Killian and Liam, to draw comfort from the two who could most understand her emotional needs. Her daughter surprised her by stepping between her and Killian and as the vortex around them began to disappear into the next snatch of time, she felt Erin grab her hand and squeeze.

Before Emma could contemplate what the gesture meant she blinked and they were stood in what appeared to be the cabin of a ship. A lamp glowed softly from a bedside table, revealing a sleeping Past Erin in the narrow bunk in front of them. She seemed restless, her head rolling from side to side on her pillow, her brows drawn. Erin let out a shaky breath next to her, obviously realizing what they were about to witness and Emma felt her daughter's hand tighten in her own as Killian wrapped his arm around Erin's shoulders.

Past Erin suddenly sat up, a grimace of pain on her face as she held her still pregnant belly. "Mom! Grandma!" The sound of booted feet could be heard thudding outside, the cabin door swinging open as Future Emma and Snow rushed in.

"Erin, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," Past Erin panted, her hand fisting in the sheets around her. "It's like a… rolling pain that won't let up."

Snow and Future Emma shared a knowing look. Future Emma moved to sit next to Past Erin, gently tucking her hair behind her ear as Snow knelt at the end of the bed. Lifting the sheet covering her granddaughter Snow briefly closed her eyes before looking up.

"I'm going to get Belle."

Past Erin's eyes snapped open. "W-why?"

Snow laid a comforting hand on Past Erin's leg, sighing. "Because your water has broken, Erin. The baby is coming."

Past Erin's eyes went wide and she started to shake her head. "No, this… this can't be happening. I'm not due for weeks!" Erin's past self looked at her mother as Snow quickly left the cabin. "I can't do this, mom. Not now… not when I just lost Matthew a few days ago!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The scene in front of them shimmered as Future Emma wrapped her arms around her daughter, the barley lit cabin replaced with a hallway Emma instantly recognized as the one leading from the officer's quarters on the _Jolly_. Past Liam and Henry sat in chairs that had been brought from another cabin, Henry's leg bouncing and Liam's past self practically scratching a hole behind his ear in their nervous ticks. Future Will was leaning against the wall, arms crossed but it was clear he was restless. Charming and Killian's future self paced the short hallway, both of them shooting anxious looks at one of the closed doors that lined the hallway.

A high pitched scream filled the air, causing the men in the hallway to freeze momentarily. Suddenly a baby cried and Emma watched as all of them breathed in relief, huge smiles on their faces. The door Charming and Future Killian had been eyeing opened and Belle stepped through, a baby wrapped in blankets in her arms.

"How are they?" Future Killian asked anxiously, unable to take his eyes off the bundle in her arms. Belle smiled but it was clear to Emma it was forced.

"Erin and the baby are both physically fine."

Future Will pushed off from the wall, worry shining bright in his brown eyes. "Belle?"

Belle sniffled, her now tear-filled eyes locking on to Killian's future self. "She— Erin won't hold the baby, Killian." Understanding instantly filled his blue eyes and he reached forward to gently take the baby from Belle.

"We'll watch the baby. You, Snow, and Emma concentrate on taking care of Erin. Henry, Liam – go and make sure we're still on course. Will, go below and find some goat's milk and something we can feed the baby with."

As the men begin to leave the ship's hallway Belle paused at the door to the cabin containing the distraught new mother, turning to look at the new grandfather carefully cradling his grandchild.

"Killian?"

"Aye?"

Belle smiled a soft, genuine smile. "It's a girl," she whispered before disappearing through the door. Emma watched as Killian's future self looked down at their granddaughter, the same look of wonderment and awe on his face as the day their own children had been born. As Charming shifted to look at his great-granddaughter the scene in front of them shimmered into the time vortex.

"You okay, lass?" Killian whispered as Erin let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah it's just— I've always felt so guilty for how I acted toward Hope her first few days in the world."

"You shouldn't," Regina supplied. "You suffered a great loss Miss Jones, in one of the most violent ways. Any sane human being would have reacted how you did."

"What eventually turned you around?" asked Elsa.

Erin smiled. "It was dad. He helped me realize to not focus on what I had lost but what I had gained. I may have lost Matthew but I had a piece of him with me through Hope."

"Your father has always been good at that," Emma said, smiling at Killian over their daughter's head. A faint blush colored Killian's cheeks and as he brought his hand from Erin's shoulder to run down Emma's arm the golden vortex around them disappeared.

Looking away from Emma Killian saw they were in a bustling tavern, clearly in a portside town as he noted most of the patrons were pirates. Bar wenches floated through the tavern, some serving food and drinks, others keeping the men occupied in the carnal nature. The scene that caught his attention though was the table in front of them and he found his eyes widening.

Erin's past self sat on the side facing them, the same black and red outfit she wore now calling her out as the daughter of a pirate. A young man in leather sat next to her with raven hair and dark green eyes, drinking heavily from a glass of what he assumed was rum. A pair of dice sat between them, seemingly forgotten as the dark haired man caressed Past Erin's arm.

"Who is _that_?" Killian asked through gritted teeth, proud of himself for keeping his voice somewhat calm as the man's advances got bolder.

"Uh… that's Eric D'Harper, a pirate captain. This is the night I met him."

"You seem awfully friendly with him," Charming muttered, watching as his granddaughter did nothing to stop the pirate's advances.

Erin rolled her eyes and sighed. _Of course_ her father and grandfather, even with no knowledge of raising her would go into protective mode. "He had a key that we needed to get to a dark scepter! He's a pirate so I just pumped him with rum and kept him occupied with my feminine wiles. Sound familiar, _dad_?"

Killian continued to stare daggers at the forward pirate but he felt the tips of his ears burn at his daughter's words, remembering how her mother had done the exact same thing to his past self. He was about to retort with a line of 'do as I say, not as I did' when the man named Eric made a move that had him seeing red. Eric, in his boldest move yet ran his hand down the length of Past Erin's arm and to the curve of her backside.

Erin's past self moved then, leaning into the young pirate. Skilled observer that he was, Killian saw the moment her fingers dipped into the man's coat, smoothly withdrawing and curling her hand around an ornate key with the pirate non-the-wiser. Whispering something into his ear Killian felt a rush of fatherly pride as Eric's face went white and he jerked back, his eyes wide with fear. Past Erin smirked at him and downing the rest of her rum stood and made her way out of the tavern, leaving the young pirate stunned.

"What did you say to him?" Will asked as the scene in front of them shimmered into the golden hue of the time vortex.

"I told him I was Captain Hook's daughter."

"And this was enough to… stop his forward intentions?" Elsa inquired.

Liam snickered. "Dad's reputation insures that no pirate in their right mind makes an inappropriate pass at Erin. Poor Eric was probably expecting dad to come out of the shadows and impale him with his hook." He looked at his sister. "Although you neglected to mention Eric's wandering hands when retelling that story to dad."

"Obviously," Erin retorted, her next remark cut off as they suddenly found themselves in the cabin of a ship.

It reminded Emma of the captain's cabin on the _Jolly Roger_ only more feminine, the colors not as harsh. The sound of a door opening had them turning to see Eric and Erin's past self walking into the cabin. The young pirate seemed to be barely holding his temper back, angrily scrubbing at his face as he paced the room. Past Erin was slowly putting distance between her Eric and Emma instantly recognized a shift in her daughter's demeanor – she seemed timid and unsure of herself, her eyes wide as she tracked the pirate.

"I don't understand—"

"Of all the bloody things I was sure the ship would be your talisman," Eric muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why would a ship be my talisman?"

"Because it's _your_ ship!"

Past Erin's eyes widened as she moved to put the large desk between her and the angry pirate. "I told you, I know nothing of what you are talking about. I don't own a ship, I've never held a sword in my life, and I am _not_ the daughter of the Savior and—"

"Yes you are!" Eric snapped. "You just bloody can't remember because of Zelena's curse!"

"Zelena?!" Emma shouted, turning to look at her children in disbelief. "How is she able to cast a curse? She's dead!"

"Not quite," Liam replied. "It's another one of those 'can't go into it' things but she didn't die in that jail cell. This is during the curse she cast about two years ago were everyone's memories are wiped and the only way to restore them is to find their talisman. Eric just happened to be in Wonderland on business for grandpa when it was cast so he wasn't affected."

"There is no curse!" Past Erin suddenly screamed, her own temper flaring. "I don't know who you are and where you came from but this is the way things have always been."

"No it isn't," Eric growled, his fist angrily slamming onto the desk. "You _are_ the daughter of the Savior and Captain Hook. You're Princess Erin of the Enchanted Forest and you have a four year old daughter named Hope!"

Past Erin moved forward then, green eyes flashing dangerously. "Look you thieving ponce of a –" she sucked in a quick breath, her eyes slamming shut as her hands came to rest on the back of a chair.

"Erin?"

After a pregnant pause Erin's past self slowly opened her eyes, blinking in confusion. "Eric?"

"Is it really you?" The young pirate's anger seemed to have vanished in the blink of an eye, replaced with hopefulness.

"Who the bloody hell else would it be?"

"Oh forgive me," he sassed back. "I've _only_ spent two weeks running around the kingdom trying to find everyone's bloody talisman to break a curse!"

Past Erin frowned. "A curse… Zelena cast the curse?"

"With deadly accuracy," Eric muttered. "Everyone in the kingdom has no memories and seems to be the opposite of who they really are."

"That explains why I'm in a damn dress."

Eric smirked. "Ah, but you wear it so well, Jones." Past Erin gave him the patent Emma Swan '_really_?' look.

"You were saying something about talismans?"

Eric nodded. "Blue was the first one I broke the curse for when I accidently dropped her wand and she picked it up. Once it was broken for her she explained that with everyone's memories missing True Love's Kiss wouldn't break the curse—"

"As you have to remember that you're in love with the person for the kiss to work."

"—So the only other way to break it is to restore everyone's memories by giving them their talisman. Which is not as easy as it sounds, trust me."

"What was mine?"

"I—I honestly don't know. I thought it would be the _Jewel_ but your memories didn't come back when we stepped on board. They didn't until…." Eric trailed off before cursing under his breath. "Erin, look at what is under your hands."

Emma followed Past Erin's gaze down, noticing that her daughter's hands were still resting on the back of the chair. Beneath her hands lay a black coat – a familiar long, black leather coat. Erin's past self gently picked up Killian's future self's jacket, her brows furrowed in thought.

"Dad's coat is my talisman?"

Eric sighed, running a hand through his black hair. "It makes sense. Do you remember what you told me that day on my ship? That your father always smelled of leather and the sea, a scent you associated with safety and—"

"Home," Past Erin whispered, slowly running her hands along the leather coat.

"His coat is the physical embodiment of that emotion for you… bloody hell."

Erin's past self looked up at the young pirate. "How many have had their memories restored?"

"Not including Blue, nine. The dwarves were easy, their talismans were their axes. Granny's was her glasses and Red's was that red cape she wears."

"You haven't restored dad's memories?"

"Finding the talisman of a 300 year old pirate is not the easiest thing in the world, Jones," Eric dead panned. Past Erin raised an eyebrow at the young pirate captain.

"You're a pirate yourself, Eric. What would _your_ talisman be?"

Eric stared at her blankly before groaning. "His ship…. _Of bloody course_ his talisman would be the _Jolly_."

Past Erin smirked. "And you call yourself a pirate, D'Harper." Placing her father's coat back on the chair she ran a hand through her hair. "Okay, what about the rest of the family? Is grandma wearing her wedding ring?"

Eric frowned in thought. "No, she isn't."

"That will be her talisman. Grandpa's will be his sword."

"What about Henry and Liam?" Eric asked as Past Erin began rummaging around the cabin, opening and closing trunks.

"Henry's will undoubtedly be the original storybook. Liam's should be the spyglass dad gave him when he went into the Navy." Turning she sat a pile of clothes on top of the desk. "Mom's talisman will be harder. I'd say it's her old leather jacket but she hasn't worn that in years…. Did Blue give any parameters to what made an object a person's talisman?"

"Only that it would be something that held significance to the person, a physical representation of an emotion or aspect of their life. It can't be her engagement ring because your mother is still wearing it."

Past Erin bit her lip. "Hmmm… that could mean a number of things for her. Go and break the curse for grandma and grandpa, and get dad on the _Jolly_. I don't care if you have to throw him on it. I'll get Henry and Liam's talismans. Hopefully with all of us at full thinking capacity we'll be able to figure out what mom's is."

Eric moved toward the cabin door as Past Erin began tugging on the laces of her dress. "And after we do that?"

Erin's past self smiled. "Then we're going to melt a damn green witch."

The scene in front of the time travelling group shimmered then, the ship's cabin replaced with the same courtyard they had watched Matthew die in. Chaos surrounded them, the courtyard over flowing with giant men armored in the sharpest glass, the Charming family in the thick of the ice intruders. Snow was stood at the edge of the courtyard rapidly firing arrows that pierced glass armor with Future Emma and Future Elsa stood next to her, white magic pouring from their hands. Charming and Future Killian fought side by side, swords slicing through every iceman that came at them. Past Liam and Future Will were back-to-back, ringed by an ever increasing amount of giant men as Past Erin and Eric weaved throughout their outer ranks.

The fighting was vicious, three icemen returning for every two they took out and Emma could see their future selves were quickly tiring under on the onslaught. She tried looking for the source of were the giant men were coming from but they were everywhere, more steadily streaming into the courtyard by the second. Sweeping her gaze back to the fighting her eyes widened in horror as she saw Killian's future self lunge to stop a sword from piercing Charming's back, leaving his own back exposed to an incoming sword strike. Before the iceman's sword could fully swing a burst of white magic hit him, sending him flying into the outer stone wall of the castle.

"It seems the pirate needs assistance in surviving."

Future Killian turned to look at his wife. "Well it would be bad form to refuse the aide of such a beautiful woman," he smirked. Future Emma rolled her eyes but smiled, quickly turning her attention to shield Past Erin from a group of icemen bearing down on her.

A flurry of snowflakes suddenly began to swirl in the middle of the courtyard, and Emma's breath caught as the Snow Queen appeared amidst the fighting. The ice armored men who Emma realized was Ingrid's minions, immediately stopped fighting, snapping to attention were they stood.

"Well isn't this delightful!"

"What do you want, Ingrid?" Snow practically growled, shielding Past Erin from the Snow Queen at the same moment Charming pushed Past Liam behind him. "You can't cast the Shattered Sight Spell anymore. Regina destroyed her mirror."

"Yes, she did," the Snow Queen replied calmly, brushing her hands down the front of her white dress. "But there are…. Other ways to get the Savior over to my side."

Before anyone could react Ingrid's hand shot forward as she shouted an incantation, a blast of ice magic flying straight toward Future Killian. Emma watched as her future self, without a second's hesitation shoved Future Killian out of the way, the blast of ice magic hitting her squarely in the chest. She saw her future's self's magic flare at the last second and then a blinding light had her shielding her eyes. She could hear the furious howl of the Snow Queen and shouts of "Emma!" and "Mom!"

She blinked as the bright light began to recede, revealing that the Snow Queen and her minions had disappeared, leaving only the Charming family in the courtyard. Her future self was lying in Future Killian's arms, eyes closed and unmoving. Atop her chest she could see the physical manifestations of her and Ingrid's magic intertwining – the white and blue magic tangling until it was almost impossible to tell the difference between them.

She watched as Erin and Liam's past selves ran to Future Emma's side, both dropping to their knees as their father tried shaking her. "Swan, open your eyes," he pleaded, his eyes searching her still face. "Emma, come back to me. Emma!"

"Is she—" Snow choked out, grasping onto Charming's shirt as they both stared at the prone figure of their daughter in horror.

"She's still breathing," Past Liam answered. He looked back at Will's future self. "Uncle Will, go get Regina!"

As Future Will ran toward the castle the scene in front of them shimmered and then Emma felt it – the tugging sensation returned but it was stronger, more insistent. The golden vortex began to intensify as if pulsing and she felt herself lurching with the sensation of falling without actually physically falling. She instinctively reached to where Erin had been standing seconds before but her hand found only empty air. She closed her eyes as she began to spin faster, unable to tell which way was up or down.

The tugging sensation snapped suddenly, not the slackening that had accompanied them the rest of the time in the vortex and then she felt herself physically falling. She was only falling for a few seconds before landing on a hard surface. Groaning she pushed herself up and looked around to see herself surrounded by trees, a quant wooden cottage not far from her landing spot.

They had made it. They were in the Enchanted Forest.

They were in the future.


	19. Chapter 18: Of Days Yet to Come

**This chapter encompasses a whole day (just for timing reference) except the last scene, which takes place in the early hours of the next day. You'll understand why I did it this way next chapter. :)**

**As always, enjoy and reviews/favorites/follows feed the muse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Of Days Yet to Come<strong>

* * *

><p>Home. She was home.<p>

Erin could feel the instant the vortex dropped them off in her own time. Something within her seemed to click in place, like she had been missing a part of herself without even realizing it. She only had a second to feel euphoric before she landed on her back – hard – and the wind was momentarily knocked out of her. Blinking her eyes open she took in the trees that towered above her, patches of bright blue sky just barely peeking through their braches. The smells of the forest hit her heightened sense of smell – musk mixed with damp soil, a deep earthy scent like the smell of the castle grounds after the gardeners had scythed the lawns. At first all she could hear was the quiet chatter of birds as they called out to each other, their song somehow harmonious with the rest of the forest.

"_Bloody Hell!_"

Gingerly sitting up – her lower back would protest her landing on the forest floor for weeks to come, she was sure – Erin looked around. They had all managed to land relatively in the same area as the time vortex spat them out. Her mother had pushed herself up onto her knees and was surveying their surroundings with an awestruck look. Her father was slowly coming to his feet next to her mother, instantly reaching out to make sure the Savior was alright. Her grandmother had landed on top of her grandfather and was gently trying to untangle their limbs. Liam was already standing, rubbing at his temple while offering their Aunt Elsa a hand. Regina was standing off to the side and brushing the forest from her clothes in that primly way only Regina could do.

The curse had come from her Uncle Will and searching him out amid their group, Erin found herself biting her lip to hold back a snort.

The Knave had landed in a nearby bush and was having the worst luck of extracting himself from it. More curses filled the air as he began to yank at the foliage that had become entwined around his limbs and after a vicious pull of his arm that sent him flying onto his ass, Erin couldn't help but laugh.

"Is everyone okay?" David asked as he finally came to his feet, instantly falling into leader mode.

Regina huffed. "Aside from dirt stains, yes,"

"Oh, a little dirt never hurt anyone," Liam quipped, smirking as the former Evil Queen threw him a dagger laced look.

Adjusting the train of her blue dress Elsa looked around. "Are we in the future?"

"Aye," Erin replied.

Emma frowned. "Shouldn't the time portal have dropped us within the castle?"

Liam shook his head. "You and Regina enacted a magical barrier over the castle months ago – no magic can get through, not even portals."

"Do you know where we are?" Killian asked.

Erin looked around as she brushed the forest debris from her hair. "I think so, yeah. Liam?"

"We're twenty miles from the castle, close to the Southern border of the kingdom. If we walk all day with only short rests, we should be there by tomorrow morning."

Mary Margaret gave her grandson a look. "That's awfully detailed for just having an empty expanse of forest around us to guide you."

Liam shrugged. "It helps when you have your own super power."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Super power?"

"Aye," Liam replied, scratching behind his ear. "It's a little trick I've always been able to do. As long as I have a few stars or the moon and sun, I can pin point exactly where I am at any given point."

"You can chart in your head?" Killian asked, surprised.

"More or less. It's not the same as charting because I just seem to _know_ where I am at any given point, like a sixth sense that is always working but lays dormant until I need it. Even in an area I've never been too I can usually rattle of the exact longitude and latitude position of where I am."

"That's… impressive," David muttered.

Erin laughed. "It's come in handy quite a few times."

"Alright human GPS, what direction do we need—" Regina's question was cut off by the sudden sound of heavy armor moving rapidly toward them. Instinctively they all took cover, ducking behind bushes or trees as the sound got louder. Seconds later they saw a large group of men incased in the same glass armor as the last vortex scene run by them, coming to a stop about twenty feet away from the concealed group.

"Is that—"

"Ingrid's minions," Liam growled, automatically reaching to grab Erin's hand as she raised it. She threw him an incredulous look, her green eyes flashing when he firmly shook his head.

"Seriously, Liam?" she hissed. "You know what her knights do to people! You're just going to stand back and _let_ them live to hurt one of our subjects?"

"Yes," he whispered, his face a mask of stone but even from her nearby concealment Emma could see the sympathy in his blue eyes. "We are outside the protection of the magical barrier, Erin. If we attack them more will come and we can't let them near mom's past self."

Erin clenched her jaw but lowered her hand. She hated when he was right.

"We need to get out of here then," Will whispered, his eyes trained on the armored icemen. They seemed to be conversing amid themselves, oblivious to the time travelling group.

"If we head west there's a village a few miles down the road," Liam replied.

Regina frowned, turning from her spot of concealment next to Elsa behind a bush to look at the young prince. "Shouldn't we be making directly for the castle?"

Erin shook her head, sighing. "We can't. When we made contact with grandpa in the Enchanted Forest of the past he mentioned that Ingrid's men hadn't attacked the kingdom in weeks. If they are out patrolling again it can only mean one thing – that Ingrid is back in our time and has renewed her attacks."

Liam nodded at his sister's statement. "Which means the direct route to the castle will be heavily guarded by her men. And since she knows we were in the past, they'll be on the look-out for us."

"So what do we do?" Emma whispered.

"We're going to have to take the longer, less traveled way to avoid her men. We'll go to the village first and send word ahead to the castle that we've arrived. "

"Is it safe to send a message with her men patrolling the way?" Killian asked.

"It won't be a written message," Liam replied as he started to slowly move from his hiding place. "We have a contingency plan in place for situations like this. Let's move."

Unknown to the group as they silently moved from their places of concealment a lone raven sat perched on a tree branch above them, black eyes following their every move.

* * *

><p>Maleficent sat on her dark throne, idly running her fingers along the spread wings of the dragon statue atop her staff. The Snow Queen had thankfully just left. Maleficent was one second and one more boring report away from locking the Ice Queen back into the magical urn that had imprisoned her so many years ago, her plan be damned. Blinded by her desire to have her family restored Ingrid couldn't see the delicate web the Dark Fairy was weaving, constantly questioning Malefcient's decision when it came to the attacks. She couldn't understand that this was a plan twenty-six years in the making; one Maleficent had carefully plotted and nurtured every step of the way. Every decision was made with care, every choice bringing her one step closer to her ultimate revenge.<p>

Ingrid would never understand the motivation behind a well-sought after revenge.

Her hand momentarily stalled as she caught sight of a parchment lying on the floor by her throne and she scowled. It was the damn prophecy, the words written in flowing black script seeming to mock her. In a fit of rage the night before she had tossed the parchment into the fire, momentarily feeling a rush of triumph as she watched the paper crinkle and turn in on itself until it was nothing more than ash. But it had returned, as it always did.

Raising her staff she summoned her magic, a green fire spurting to life atop it. She didn't care if she had to destroy it a thousand different ways but those damnable words would never come to pass. As she aimed the staff at the offending parchment a cry sounded throughout the dark throne room. Looking up she saw a raven flying in from one of the high windows, gliding effortlessly toward her.

With a deep sigh she settled the staff back across her lap, the magical fire at the top of it still dancing. The raven landed a few feet in front of her throne, the transformation from bird to man beginning before its talons had even touched the stone floor.

"Diablo," she sneered as her right hand minion came fully into his male form, his black eyes instantly falling to the floor as he bowed. It had been a month since he had been unsuccessful in stopping the brats, a fact Maleficent had not taken kindly too. Even his declaration of having stabbed the pirate prince with a Wonderland blade had done little to quell her rising anger at his ultimate failure.

She had banished him from her side until she saw fit to bring him back – an act she had yet to do.

"Mistress."

"I don't recall ending your banishment raven," she growled, the green fire atop her staff intensifying as her anger rose. Smartly Diablo kept his gaze down.

"No, Mistress, you did not. I took it upon myself to grace your loveliness with my lowly presence as I have news I knew you would want immediately."

"Well I don't have all day, spit it out!"

"Of course, Mistress," Diablo stammered. "I was flying with one of Ingrid's regiments when I saw a portal open in the woods. I sent her men to investigate but by the time we reached the area the portal was gone. As they contemplated what area of the kingdom to ravish next I perched myself on a branch, unknowingly above the people who had fallen through the portal."

Maleficent's eyes flashed golden, a clear sign that her patience was running thin. "And these people…" Diablo looked up then, black eyes meeting gold, and he grinned menacingly.

"It was Princess Erin and Prince Liam, Mistress."

Maleficent's eyes flickered from golden back to their normal blue, a slow smirk pulling at her red lips.

"Were they alone?"

"No, Mistress. Everyone that was traveling with them when we fought them in the past was with them. They realized Ingrid's men were once again attacking and they made plans to seek out a nearby village so that they could send word to the castle of their arrival."

One dark eyebrow rose. "How is Prince Liam still alive if you stabbed him with a Wonderland blade?"

Diablo's smile faltered; panic momentarily filling his dark eyes. "I-I don't know, Mistress. The only way to counter act the magic of its blade is to use Wonderland magic. Regina or that bumbling Knave must have had some with them. Trust me when I say next time I will make sure the blade pierces his heart before I walk away from his cold body!"

"Well, well," Maleficent crooned, leaning back in her throne. "You've done well, Diablo. Well enough for me to lift your banishment from my side I believe."

The bird-man rushed forward then, dropping to his knees as he took her gloved hand in his and began kissing the back of it. "I will not let you down again, Mistress," he vowed.

"No, you won't," she said, her voice dark and laced with the unspoken threat of what would happen if he did. "Now tell me, did you learn anything else of their plans?"

Diablo nodded. "Because Ingrid's men have most of the direct roads to the castle patrolled they will have to take the longer way around. It's a route that I know well, Mistress."

Maleficent smiled. "Of course you do, my pet. And we shall use that to our advantage."

Diablo grinned, his black eyes sparkling. "What is it you want me to do to the Savior's past self, Mistress?"

"Nothing," Maleficent replied, standing so quickly that the raven-man had to scramble away before he was walked on. Making her way to a table sat against the wall the Dark Fairy opened an ornate wooden box. Pulling two black cuffs from it she turned and threw them at him. "Follow them until they rest. Then I want you to put one of those on the past Savior and the other on her daughter. Bring them both to me – _alive_."

"Of course, Mistress."

Diablo tucked the black cuffs inside his tattered clothing. Bowing deeply to the dark figure he turned and in the blink of an eye transformed back into his raven form. Watching him fly from the throne room Maleficent grinned. Her plan had taken a surprising turn for the better with Diablo's news, the bratty princess practically laying her and her mother's past self at Maleficent's feet like an offering. She wouldn't kill them – no, death would be too good for them. She'd make them suffer first, perhaps even let the Savior's past self free herself from the ice just so Maleficent could have the pleasure of watching all the hope drain from her eyes. Then she would kill her.

Walking back toward her throne her eyes caught the parchment still lying on the floor. Feeling that familiar anger bubble inside she unleashed her magic at it, watching as green fire consumed it until it was nothing more than ash once again. She knew it would be back tomorrow but by then, she'd be one step closer to completing her revenge.

One step closer to taking everything Emma Jones loved away from her.

* * *

><p>Emma sat in the darkened corner of the tavern slowly nursing her cup of ale, eyes fixed on the wooden table before her. They had managed to elude the Snow Queen's knights and quickly make their way to the small village nestled within the forest. Liam had stressed that they needed to not bring attention to themselves, the residents of Storybrooke in particular, in case Ingrid's men were to pass through. The last thing they needed was for them to be captured and in danger the timeline irrevocably. Regina had effortlessly cloaked all of the Storybrooke residents with a glamor spell and cloaks to hide their modern attire, letting Erin and Liam converse with the residents.<p>

They had sought out the local tavern and after taking a seat in the furthest corner Erin had excused herself in search of someone who could safely get their message to the castle. Emma had barely touched the food that had been brought to them, opting to sip at her ale as her mind raced to make sense of her tumbling emotions.

She had no memories of Henry as a child save what Regina's curse had given her and she had long ago resigned herself to the fact that she couldn't be a mother. She loved Henry, with her entire heart, and would protect him with her life but Regina had raised him. Regina had nurtured him into the young man he had become, kissed away every scraped knee, worried over every fever. It was a life she had never seen for herself, never _wanted_.

But watching her future children grow up in snatches of time had made her realize what Killian had been saying all along was true – she could be a mother. Her pregnancy with Henry had been filled with confusion, fear, and self-doubt but all she had seen with her pregnancy with the twins was happiness. Watching her and Killian discover they were having a boy and girl, picking out their names… it spoke of want and things she had only ever dreamed about. And watching the moment they came into the world was like experiencing the labor first hand. Despite the dire circumstances that had been surrounding them her youngest children had come into the world perfect – beautiful babies who signified not her perceived failings as a mother but of hope that she could do it.

Erin's reaction to her sign of comfort while they watched Matthew's death only solidified that hope. A day ago – or was it only hours? – she had believed her own failings as a mother had been what kept Erin from telling her what haunted her. But in her moment of despair Erin had allowed Emma to give her comfort however small it might have been. She had needed her just as much as she had needed Killian. In that moment she had realized she loved them, fully and as completely as she did Henry. She may have yet to experience raising them, of kissing scraped knees or wishing away fevers, but she would give her life to protect them. There was no doubts, no second guessing how she would come to want more children – she was their mother.

And if the two amazing human beings she had gotten to know over the last few days were any indication, she had exceeded beyond her wildest dreams in being a mother.

Being privy to how her and Killian's relationship would unfold changed her as well. When Erin and Liam had first dropped into her life she couldn't fathom what would make her take that next step with him – and truly, she still didn't know. Her younger children had remained tight lipped about it and even the vortex and refused to show her the _moment_ she took that leap of faith or why she did. But she would and her future life with him was… amazing.

Watching snapshots of her future had shifted something within her, a piece of a life-long puzzle finally sliding into place. She had always been the lost girl whose happy ending would forever be out of her reach but the time vortex had ripped all that away, revealing she would not only one day not be a lost girl anymore, but that she had already found her happy ending. Seeing everything – the life her and Killian would build together, her children grow, the troubles they would endure but come through, together – it forced her to admit the one thing she had been afraid to admit for some time.

She had fallen in love with Killian Jones.

She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment it had happened but somewhere between the cursed jungles of Neverland and watching their future children literally drop into their lives, she had fallen for him. _When I win your heart, Emma, and I will win it, it won't be because of any trickery. It'll be because you want me_. And he had. The infuriating, innuendo filled, persistent pirate had won her heart wholly and completely.

"Swan?"

Pulled from her thoughts Emma looked up at Killian. _Yes_, she thought as she studied his features, noting the concern in his brilliant blue eyes. _I'm in love with Captain Hook_. The thought didn't overwhelm her with that familiar urge to run, instead filling her with a sense of contentment.

"Mom?"

Shaking her head her gaze flickered to Liam who was regarding her intently, blue eyes so much like his father's staring right into her soul. Realizing she had been silent for some time she gave both her son and Killian a small smile. "I'm fine, just thinking of everything we have to do now that we're finally here."

"You sure, love?" Killian asked, bringing his hook up to gently caress her arm through the long cloak draped over her.

"Positive," she murmured, taking a long sip of her drink. She knew he wasn't convinced by the frown that pulled at his lips but he didn't push her, and it was just another reason why she loved him. He always knew when to push and when to let her deal with her emotions on her own time. And although she could finally admit to herself that she was in love with him, a long held fear of rejection and abandonment still kept her from admitting it to him.

She was about to try to sooth the worried crease from his brow when Liam looked toward the front of the tavern. Following her son's gaze she saw Erin making her way toward the group's table, followed closely by a figure hidden in a black robe. Sitting down the figure pulled the hood of their robe back and Emma couldn't contain the small gasp that escaped her.

"_Jefferson_?"

The Mad Hatter blinked in confusion for a second before grinning at her. "Hello, Emma."

"What are you doing here?"

"He's our messenger," Erin replied, popping a piece of cheese into her mouth.

Regina leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "And you just happen to be in some backwoods village in the middle of no were when we need a messenger, Hatter?"

"No, your Highness," the portal-jumper answered evenly after scrutinizing the unfamiliar face in front of him. "I was summoned, for lack of a better word."

David frowned. "Who summoned you?"

Studying the face Regina's spell gave David Jefferson replied, "Your lovely granddaughter, of course." At everyone's confused looks Erin explained.

"I couldn't find anyone in town that would be able to get through Ingrid's men, let alone that we could trust. So I called in a favor and contacted Jefferson in Wonderland."

"But how?" Mary Margaret asked in bewilderment. "Wonderland is in another realm!"

"They're called tokens," Jefferson replied, swiping Erin's mug before she could reach it, earning him a glare from the young princess. "They're a personal item that is enchanted to be able to reach someone across realms. They won't transport you but when used, send a magical communication to a coordinating token." He looked at Erin. "Remind me to have a word with your Uncle Will about freely giving away my tokens."

Erin shrugged before smirking at Will. "It's a perk of having the White King of Wonderland as your Godfather."

"Indeed," Jefferson dryly replied. "Not to rush things along but I do have business to attend to back home. What message am I to deliver to the ever wonderful Charmings of this time?"

Emma watched as Liam pulled a ring from his right hand. She heard Killian's sharp intake of breath next to her and as Liam held the ring up for Jefferson to take, her own eyes widening as she recognized it. The ring that her son passed to the Mad Hatter was the larger of Killian's ruby rings, the one that she had noticed was missing from his future self's finger.

"Give this to no except Uncle Will or Aunt Belle, understand?"

Jefferson nodded as he took the ring. "And the message that goes with it?"

"The ring is the message."

Jefferson frowned but pocketed the ring before standing. "I'll head there as quickly as possible." Bowing to the entire table he smiled warmly at Emma. "It was wonderful seeing you again, Savior, even if you aren't yourself right now." Before she could reply he had turned from them and drawing the hood of his robe down, exited the tavern.

"Can he be trusted?" Regna inquired as she watched the portal-jumper leave.

Erin nodded. "He's one of Uncle Will's advisors and he trusts Jefferson explicitly, which means we can."

"The Mad Hatter as an advisor, bloody hell," Will muttered.

Killian cleared his throat. "The ring you gave him… it's mine, I presume?"

"Aye," Liam replied. "You stopped wearing it after you and mom got married so you could wear your wedding band."

"How is just being given a ring a message?" Elsa asked, confused.

Liam sighed. "After a botched kidnapping attempt when we were ten Uncle Will thought it would be best if there was a plan in place for us to be able to get messages to the family in the event something _did_ ever happen. A way for us to non-verbally send word we are in trouble or, in this instance, we are back. I got dad's old ring and Erin his necklace for that purpose."

Emma watched as Erin pulled two necklaces from her shirt – Mary Margaret's future self's wedding ring dangling from one and the familiar dagger and gold skull pendants from the other. That explained the newer charms she had seen Killian's future self wearing when they contacted them in the nursery, Emma thought.

"And this was the contingency plan you spoke of?" Erin nodded at her father's question.

Will took a long pull from his mug. "So what's the plan now that we've sent the message?"

"We'll finish lunch and then head out," Liam replied, motioning for one of the waitresses. "With us having to take the scenic route, I want to put as much ground behind us as we can before nightfall."

* * *

><p>That night Erin found herself lying on her bedroll, hands behind her head as she stared up into the night sky. They had made camp an hour ago in a clearing in the woods, deciding to forgo a fire incase Ingrid's men were close. After munching on dried meat and fruit almost all of them had dropped from exhaustion. Sleep was unable to claim Erin, however.<p>

Since they dropped out of the time portal she had made it a point to stay on the go – get them to the little village, find someone to send their message to the castle, the long trek after they had left the tavern – in a bid to not think of the events in the time vortex. But in the stillness of the night, with only the sounds of nighttime creatures to keep her company she couldn't stop her mind from wandering.

_Matthew…. _

She hadn't been prepared to see him die again, to relive that horrible day that had haunted her dreams for the past six years. Her father might have ensured she didn't physically watch the scene but even while incased in his protective arms it flashed before her eyes – the way Maleficent's hand had sunk into his chest, his breathless _I love you _seconds before she crushed his heart_,_ the way his body had went limp in her arms. And despite Liam's best efforts to drown out the noise she could still hear her past self's anguished screams as she realized he was gone.

Erin's eyes slammed shut as the emotions threatened to overwhelm her again, tears gathering behind her closed eyelids. There was no magic in any realm that would bring him back to her, no price she could pay to insure he held their daughter, if only for a moment. She had lived her life the best she could since he was taken from her, raising their daughter in a way she hoped he would be proud of but the pain always remained. It wasn't the all-consuming, numbing pain that it had been in the beginning but it still took her breath away.

Sniffling to keep the tears at bay she opened her eyes and began cataloguing the constellations that blazed brightly in the inky night sky above her. For as long as she could remember it had been her way of calming herself, the act forcing her mind to concentrate on the map of the heavens rather than her inner turmoil. She had just reached her father's favorite constellation, the Cygnus, when she heard a rustling sound from the surrounding woods.

Her head snapped toward the sound, eyes searching the wooded area for any movement. Although there wasn't even a movement of a branch in the wind her instincts flared and as quietly as possible, both to not disturb her sleeping companions or alert whoever may be out there, she stood and made her way toward the tree line. With one hand resting on her sword hilt and the other by her side, poised to summon her magic if need be, she peered into the dark woods as she came level with it. Seeing only the dark shapes of the trees and shrubbery in the non-existence light the stars gave off she took a deep breath, engaging her heightened sense of smell. She was met by nothing more than the smell of the forest and after a few tense moments of continuing to scan the area, she turned to head back to her bedroll.

As she turned she felt it again – her instincts flaring into high alert, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Before she could reach for her sword or even fully turn back around she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, a strong hand clamping over her mouth before she could shout. She felt the instant tingling of her magic beneath her skin as she willed it forward. Something suddenly encircled her right wrist and the sensation was instantly lost to her. Glancing down as she struggled against her attacker's hold, she realized in horror a magical cuff circled her wrist.

A figure stepped in front of her then, the moonless night making it impossible for her to make out anything other than its black shape. As it leaned in toward her the unmistakable smell of death struck her.

"Hello, princess."

Her eyes widened as Diablo's cold, familiar voice whispered to her in the dark. She struggled even more against her captor, her blood running cold as Diablo chuckled darkly. She felt him reach for her waist, deftly undoing her sword belt and letting it fall to the ground before stepping closer to her until she could barely make out the flash of his teeth as he grinned.

"My Mistress has waited a long time for this moment, pirate princess. And she is going to take _great_ pleasure in finally ending your miserable existence."

"Erin?"

She physically rolled her eyes as she heard her mother's quiet whisper. _Of course_ her mother would be the one to hear something and come investigate it without waking anyone else up. Her father in his infinite wisdom was right – she had obviously inherited Emma Swan's ability to just find trouble. She prayed to every deity she knew that her mother's curious nature would be sated without her getting too close but as she saw the dark figure of her mother approaching the tree line she knew none of the Gods were listening to her that night.

Diablo quickly moved around her and unable to break her own captor's hold, Erin watched with a sinking stomach as he waited until her mother came by his place of concealment. Quietly moving behind the Savior Erin heard a loud thud as something connected to her mother's head, her dark figure instantly crumbling to the ground. Another _click_ could be heard as she assumed Diablo had put another magical cuff on her mother's wrist.

Before she could contemplate anything else the hand at her mouth was suddenly replaced with a cloth drenched in a foul smelling liquid. She thrashed her head around, desperately holding her breath until her lungs burned and she had no choice but to breathe. Feeling the edges of her vison begin to blacken she reached up as far as she could with her upper arms pinned to her sides, her movements sluggish.

Clawing at her neck she felt her necklace rip from around her neck and with her last ounce of strength before unconsciousness claimed her, dropped it to the forest floor below.

* * *

><p>"Killian."<p>

Future Killian slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the bright sunlight that streamed into the nursery. Shaking the last tendrils of sleep from his mind he looked up to see Charming and Future Will stood before him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"Nothin'," Future Will whispered before nodding down at Future Killian. "Another rough night with the wee one?"

Future Killian looked down at his sleeping granddaughter in his arms, her chubby cheek pressed to the fabric of his black vest and one leg thrown over his good arm. The night before came back to him in a rush – him bolting from the rocking chair as Hope had cried out yet again for her mother, the endless bedtime stories, finally lulling her back to sleep with lullabies right before dawn.

He sighed. "Aye, it took forever to get her back to sleep once she had woken up. Thankfully I had the forethought to sit in the rocking chair this time before she fell asleep."

Charming smirked. "The floor making you feel your age, pirate?"

Future Killian threw his father-in-law a withering look. "What did I do to deserve to be graced with your ugly mugs before breakfast?"

"Just thought we'd update you on where we were before you went back to the tower for the day."

Future Killian nodded, slightly adjusting his position in the rocking chair. "Anything positive?"

Charming shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. Henry sent word from Camelot a few days ago. Merlin had just arrived from Agraba and at the wizard's earliest convenience he's going to meet with him. We're still hoping the creator of time travel will know how Maleficent learned to do it."

"Ever noticed how the root of our problems stem from something Merlin dipped his fingers in?" Future Will mused. Future Killian quirked a brow at the former Knave but didn't dispute the claim.

"Has Belle had any luck?"

Future Will shook his head. "Her and Elizabeth have scoured the library here from top to bottom and haven't come across the first mention of how to defeat Maleficent. Belle thinks she might be able to find something in Arthur's library but I told her with Ingrid's attacks increasing, she wasn't leaving the safety of the castle."

"I'm sure the Crocodile loved that," Future Killian smirked, knowing that despite Belle and Future Will divorcing amicably years ago to be with their true loves, Future Will and Rumple butted heads on more than one occasion when it came to Belle.

Future Will scoffed. "She may be his current wife but she's the mother of my child."

"I wouldn't let her hear you speak that way about her," Charming added.

"Indeed," Future Killian chuckled. "How are we holding up under the Snow Queen's attacks?"

"As well as can be expected," Charming replied. "For some reason her attacks are focused on the Southern part of the kingdom. Neal is there now coordinating that section of the army but they are increasing. Every day we receive word of another village her knights have plundered."

"Attacks by sea?"

"A few, but Eric has done well in dealing with any threats we receive from that area. They're resolved far from our doorstep and he has a small fleet patrolling around the castle for any threats that may hit close to home."

"Good call on his part," Future Killian remarked, his opinion of the young pirate captain who was clearly in love with his daughter shifting even more into the positive. He frowned. "Do we still not know why Maleficent attacked us in the past?"

Future Will shook his head as he crossed his arms. "Regina and Rumple still haven't found the mole and without even knowing how the Dark Fairy learned to time travel, we're still in the dark on that point."

Future Killian raised an eyebrow at his father-in-law. "Is Her Majesty still not talking to you over that little plan?"

Charming sighed. "No, she's not. I've tried speaking with her but she just slams a door in my face. It's been a month and I'm about ready to pull my hair out."

"I get were she's coming from," Future Will supplied, "but I also understand where you are coming from. As a father meself, I'd start ripping hearts out left and right if it meant protecting Elizabeth."

"Snow doesn't see it that way. She sees it as me making another mistake like we did all those years ago with Maleficent's baby."

"'Tis not the same, mate," Future Killian offered, his gaze dropping to the sleeping raven haired girl in his arms. It had been a month since they have received new memories from their past selves - an agonizing month of him not knowing what fate had befallen his son or if they had safely managed to enter the time portal.

"Killian's right. If anything your past mistake with Lily should remind Snow—"

Future Will was suddenly caught off by the nursery door flying open, startling Hope awake and revealing a raggedly breathing Belle stood in the doorway.

"Belle?" Future Will asked worriedly, turning toward his ex-wife.

"He's alive!" the librarian gasped out.

The three men stared at her in confusion as a tousled haired Hope sat up in her grandfather's lap, blinking in sleepy irritation at her great-aunt. "Who is alive?" Charming inquired as Belle made her way toward them. A wide grin pulled at her lips as she held her hand out in front of her, a piece of jewelry laying in her palm that caused Charming to laugh in relief, Future Will to shout excitedly, and Future Killian to pull Hope tighter to him as he looked heavenward to praise the Gods.

Because nestled in Belle's hand, like a beacon of hope, was a familiar ruby ring.


	20. Chapter 19: I Will Always Find You

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed over the last few weeks - it really warms the heart to see people react to what you've put out there and I love hearing what you guys love about the story! From the bottom of my heart, thank you. :)**

**This chapter gave my muse so much trouble it wasn't even funny. But I'm finally done with it! **

**Oh, and just for clarification, whenever 'translocating' or 'translocate' is mentioned, I'm talking about the poofing thing Regina and Gold can do - translocate just sounds a lot more dignifed than 'poofing'. **

**As always, enjoy, and reviews/favorites/follows feed the muse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: I Will Always Find You<strong>

* * *

><p>Liam awoke slowly, blinking lazily against the sky above him that was colored brilliant shades of orange and purple. Despite the almost grueling pace he had set when they left the village the night before years as a sailor insured that no matter the physical challenges he had endured the day before, his internal clock refused to let him sleep past dawn.<p>

When he heard someone quietly walking about he knew his father's internal clock had awoken him as well.

Sitting up Liam scrubbed his face and looked around the clearing. Sure enough his father was up and moving around, waking the rest of their group. Tuning into his superpower he deduced they were about half a day's march from the castle, even with having to take extra precautions to not run into Ingrid's men. Jefferson would hopefully reach the castle within the next few hours, barring he had no run-ins of his own with the ice knights.

"Liam?"

Shaken from his thoughts Liam looked toward his father who was looking around the clearing, worry etched onto his features.

"Dad—"

"Have you seen your mother and sister?"

Liam frowned. "Not since last night. Why?"

"They're not here."

The hairs on the back of Liam's neck instantly rose and he scrambled up, surveying the clearing. He felt his stomach drop as he realized the truth of his father's words. Regina was up and muttering about sleeping on the hard ground. Will and Elsa were pulling food for a cold breakfast from the supple pack while his grandparents rolled up their bedrolls. But there was no sign of his mother or sister.

"Where's mom and Erin?" he demanded angrily, moving forward. He didn't know where he was going but every instinct he had was telling him to just _move_. David and Mary Margaret paused in their task of rolling up the bedrolls, looking at their grandson in confusion.

"What do you mean where are they?"

"Neither one of them are at their bedrolls or even in this bloody clearing," Killian answered, coming to stand next to his son.

"Relax Captain Guyliner," Regina yawned, "They probably just went for a walk—"

"In a forest possibly crawling with the Snow Queen's men?" Liam snapped.

"—Or they went to fill the water canteens. We _were_ running low yesterday," Regina finished irritability.

"The canteens are still here," Will cut-in before anyone else could say anything, he and Elsa abandoning breakfast preparation as it became clear something was wrong.

"They wouldn't just wander off," David said, his own eyes darting around the quiet clearing. "It's not something either of them would do."

"It's not," Liam ground out through clenched teeth, moving swiftly to his mother's bedroll. Just a glance told him that while someone had lain on it, it hadn't been slept on the entire night. He turned towards his grandmother.

"Grandma, can you find tracks to see where they went?"

Mary Margaret quickly made her way toward her daughter's abandoned sleeping spot, her green eyes carefully pursuing the ground. After a few seconds she paused before moving away from Emma's bedroll. Wordlessly the rest of the group followed her until she stopped a few feet from the tree line.

"Emma's tracks end here."

"Maybe she turned around and went back to camp," Regina supplied.

"Then why isn't she bloody there?" Killian snapped at the same Mary Margaret shook her head.

"The tracks don't double back, Regina. They only lead from her bedroll to here and just… stop."

Regina huffed. "Well while Miss Swan has come far in her magic lessonsshe hasn't mastered translocation yet."

Before anyone could say anything else something in the grass caught Liam's eye. Striding forward he stopped at the tree line, his heart hammering in his chest at the familiar pendants glittering in the dirt. Bending down he picked up his sister's broken necklace.

"Whatever happened, mom and Erin didn't leave on their own free will."

"How can you be sure?" David asked.

Turning back toward the group Liam held up Erin's necklace.

"Remember how I said last night we have contingency plans in place in case we are kidnapped? This is Erin's way of telling us that's exactly what happened."

"Perhaps it naturally broke…" Elsa began to suggest but Liam was already shaking his head.

"Erin _never_ takes this necklace off unless there is a problem or message that needs to be sent, same way dad's ring never comes off my finger for the same reasons."

"He's right, someone took them."

Everyone looked to Mary Margaret to find her attention once again on the surrounding ground. Kneeling down she drew in a sharp intake of breath before turning back toward the others.

"Someone came out of the woods and intercepted her here."

David and Killian shared a worried look as Liam quietly cursed.

"What about Erin?" Elsa asked, taking a step forward.

Mary Margaret stood up and made her way to Erin's abandoned bedroll, searching the ground again until she found the princess's tracks. Following them back toward the group, causing Regina and Will to have to step out of the way, she stopped once again at the very edge of the tree line.

"Erin walked here, paused, and was turning to head back to our camp when someone – no, two people came from the woods. It looks like one was in front of her and the other behind."

"Bloody hell," Will muttered.

"Was this my aunt's men?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "There's no way to tell. The tracks are large and if I had to guess, I'd say they were men."

Liam ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "Can you tell how long ago it happened?"

Mary Margaret studied the ground. "Going by the depth of the impressions I'd say five hours, at the latest."

"That's a substantial head start," David sighed as he buckled the sword belt he had been holding.

"The tracks do continue into the woods and with daylight it won't be hard to follow them," Mary Margaret supplied.

Liam tucked Erin's broken necklace into the inside of his vest. "Let's pack camp and head out then. There's no telling what Ingrid's orders were and what kind of danger mom and Erin are in."

* * *

><p>Emma slowly opened her eyes, groaning instantly as she slammed them shut at the pounding in her head. It felt like she had been on a weekend binder but she knew for certain she hadn't done that since her earliest bail bonds days. Her instinct was to reach up and rub her temple but as she went to move her arms she found for some reason, she couldn't. Shifting a bit she felt something hard at her back, rough and even. Trying to move her legs she also found them not complying to her command.<p>

Forcing her eyes open again she blinked until her vision cleared, the forest and her situation coming into focus slowly. Her back was against a large rock, her hands tied behind her and her legs tied tightly at her ankles. The night before came back in a rush – a sound waking her up, going to investigate and thinking she saw Erin at the tree line followed by a sharp pain at the back of her head and then blackness.

Erin….

Gingerly turning her head to the side she saw Erin sat next to her, tied in the same position with her head falling to the side. The even rise and fall of her chest instantly calmed Emma's racing heart. She was alive. Turning her gaze to their surroundings she stopped breathing when she saw the men sitting about twenty feet away from them, engrossed in conversation and what looked like a disgusting breakfast of slimey porridge and rancid meat. She instantly recognized them as Maleficent's men who had attacked them on their way to Regina's castle, the unmistakable face of Diablo visible even with the distance separating them.

Hearing a soft moan next to her she turned her attention back to Erin. She watched as her daughter slowly came to, her head rolling up as her eyes opened.

"Mom?"

"I'm here, kid," Emma whispered, trying to move closer but finding her tight muscles not cooperating.

Erin moaned softly. "What happened?"

"Something woke me up when we were in the clearing and I got up to check it out. I could hear this rustling and what looked like you stood at the tree line but before I could get close I was-"

"Diablo," Erin growled, jaw clenching in a way that reminded Emma so much of Killian as her eyes flashed. Turning Emma saw Maleficent's henchmen making his way toward them, a sinister smirk on his pale lips.

"Ladies. Nice of you to rejoin us. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the day away."

"You won't get away with this," Emma said as Diablo crouched in front of them. He eyed their bound limbs and chuckled darkly.

"Your Highness, I have gotten away with it as you can clearly see by your current predicament." Diablo grinned at Erin. "It would seem the raven has finally caught the two worms."

"I wouldn't get cocky, Diablo," Erin replied, all evidence of her earlier anger replaced with an eerie calm. "The raven can just as easily be eaten by a lion or skewered with a hook."

"Your grandfather and father's past selves are miles away, princess. By the time they realize you and your mother are gone we will be on the move again and in the safety of my Mistress's Dark Forest. And the king and pirate of our time have no idea you are even back."

Erin smirked at the raven-man and Emma had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes. The kid had definitely inherited her father's ability to laugh in the face of danger.

"You should know by now to never underestimate a Charming or Jones."

Diablo laughed. "Indeed, which is why my Mistress took the precaution of making sure you and the past Savior couldn't access your magic. Magical cuffs are such a _wonder_."

Shifting slightly against the rock at her back, Emma cursed internally when she felt the lightweight brace on her left wrist. Keeping her face blank so Diablo didn't see her inner panic about not having access to her magic, Emma shrugged nonchalantly at him.

"Our magic isn't what you have to worry about, bird man. If you think Killian, Liam, or my father are just going to sit by and twiddle their thumbs while you've taken us… well, you don't know them very well."

"You've encountered my brother's wrath before, Diablo," Erin said, smiling. "He's not going to stop this time until he's plucked all your feathers."

Diablo's face went dark, clearly angry that neither woman was fearful of him or their situation. A dark growl rumbled from his throat, black eyes flashing in the early morning sun.

"Run that mouth now, princess, because when my Mistress gets ahold of you, you won't be able to do anything but scream for mercy. And when she's done with you, she'll go for your precious Hope."

He stood suddenly, tattered robe swishing as he stomped back toward his men, barking orders for them to break camp and head out. Emma watched him shove one of his underlings to the side before she looked back at Erin.

"Charming guy, isn't he?"

"Indeed, and dumb as a rock," Erin muttered as she shifted against the rock at her back. Her face was blank but Emma could see her mind racing.

"Got a plan to get us out of this, kid?"

"Working on it now," Erin grunted. Emma frowned at her daughter, wondering how in the world she was doing anything with her hands tied behind her back. Seconds later her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the rope tying Erin's wrists loosen enough to give the impression of still being tied.

"How did-"

Erin winked at her . "Never tie the daughter of a pirate up with flimsy knots that she could untie in her sleep."

"Remind me to thank your father for one day teaching you how to tie knots," she mumbled. "Next step?"

"Scoot over so I can loosen yours a bit." Emma complied, trying to make her movements look like she was naturally trying to find a better sitting position in case any of Diablo's men looked their way.

"Why not just untie them all the way and make a run for it?" Emma whispered as she felt Erin's fingers ghost down her forearm to the rope at her wrists.

"Remember Diablo and his men can turn into flying avians. If we were to run now they'd catch us within minutes. If we go along with them and bide our time, we'll have a better chance of escaping them."

Emma frowned as she felt Erin's skilled fingers working fast to loosen the knots on her rope. "Won't they still be able to fly in a few hours time?"

Erin nodded, her face perfectly devoid of any emotion as she worked. "Yes, but they won't be expecting it then, not when we are that close to the Dark Forest. Plus, it gives dad and everyone time to catch up to us. As grandpa would say, '_Never face an enemy with a single dagger when you can wait and face him with an army._"

Emma felt the rope around her wrists slacken just enough to stay tied but loose enough for her to break through when the time came. She turned to look at Erin as two of Diablo's men started making their way toward them.

"How will they know where to find us?"

"I purposefully dropped my necklace right before I blacked out." Erin hurriedly whispered. "Liam will find it and with grandma being the best tracker in the kingdom, I'll bet every doubloon dad gave me as a kid they are tracking us as we speak."

"So we're waiting around like damsels in distress to be rescued?" Emma asked, more than a little annoyed.

"Get up!" one of Diablo's men commanded as they reached the bound women, reaching down to cut the rope at their ankles before roughly pulling them to their feet. Erin threw her a grin that screamed Killian Jones smugness as they were led away from the campsite.

"No one rescues me but me. However, it doesn't hurt to use the surprise of others to rescue myself from time to time."

* * *

><p>Henry sighed, his chain mail rustling as he repositioned himself in his chair. He sat at the familiar and grand roundtable of King Arthur, the room empty save himself and the lit torches that lined the circular room. He had arrived in Camelot almost two weeks after the Snow Queen's attacks had resumed, hoping to confer with Merlin about Maleficent's knowledge on time travel. True to the Sorcerer's enigmatic nature he hadn't been in Camelot when Henry arrived, having just left for a personal errand to Agrabah. The trip was too long for Henry to take - Merlin had other means of travel at his disposal other than ships - and he didn't want to take the chance of missing the wizard completely by arriving after Merlin had completed his business.<p>

Instead he had stayed in Camelot and helped Arthur coordinate on battle plans for Ingrid's renewed attacks. When he wasn't hunched over maps of the kingdom or sitting in meetings as a Knight of the Roundtable he had buried himself in Arthur's vast library that had no rival save the Charming library, which had meticulously been stocked with almost every book in the realms by Belle over the years. Henry wasn't a stranger to research - his role as the Author and his family's penance for always finding a new villain on their doorstep had ensured he spent many a day surrounded by dusty tomes, sometimes in another language. He had barely made a dent in Arthur's library though and he couldn't help but feel like time was running out for them.

He continued to get messages from his grandfather in the weeks since he had left that kept him updated on events in the Enchanted Forest. No one in the family had received new memories since Maleficent's attack on them in the past and they still had no idea what fate had befallen Liam. He was worried for his younger brother and more than once had to physically restrain himself from taking a regiment of Arthur's Knights into the Dark Forest to confront Maleficent head on. He was the older brother - he should have been there to protect Liam, to take the Wonderland blade himself if need be, and his guilt kept him up late into the night.

Which was why he had been awake to hear the soft knock on his chamber door in the middle of the night. It had been one of Gwenevere's lady-in-waiting, sent by the King to inform him that Merlin had returned from Agrabah and would see him in the roundtable room. Henry had been waiting for over an hour now, the low dip of the moon through the windows telling him it was closer to dawn than midnight. He was about to get up and find Merlin himself when the room's large doors opened, the wizard himself strolling in without haste.

Of all the fairytale characters Henry had come across in his life, Merlin was the only one who resembled most of the Land Without Magic's fictional works about him. He physically looked to be in his eighties but moved with a lightness that spoke of a much younger man, unless he wanted someone to think he was an old, bubbling fool. Then Merlin played the part to utter perfection. His white hair hung to mid-back while his white beard reached down to the sash of his dark blue robe, twinkling blue eyes sitting beneath a pair of bushy white eyebrows.

He had always reminded Henry of a troublesome Gandalf.

"You're late, old man," Henry snapped, his normal patient nature stretched to the limit with worry for his brother and insomnia.

"A wizard is never late, young Author. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

Henry raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "We're quoting Gandalf from _Lord of the Rings_ now?"

Merlin scoffed as he came to the roundtable, choosing to walk around it rather than take a seat. "Who is to say Gandalf wasn't quoting _me_?"

Henry blinked in surprise. "Are you seriously telling me the events of Tolkien's work is real?"

Merlin chuckled as he traced the crest of Sir Galahad, Lancelot's son, on the round table. "Of course not, my boy. At least not the way they were written. Tolkien, like yourself, was a true believer and a chance meeting with the Author that preceded you inspired him to create the mythical world of Middle-Earth. Some of the characters were simply based on figures your predecessor talked about."

"Of course they were," Henry muttered. "Your literature counterparts aren't the issue though, wizard."

"Indeed," Merlin replied. "Arthur said you wanted to speak with me?"

Henry nodded, straightening in his chair. "You heard about what happened to my mom?"

Merlin nodded, resuming his walk around the table. "I did. My sincerest apologies to you and your family, Sir Henry. Is there a plan to save her?"

"We sent Erin and Liam back in time to bring mom's past self here."

"That makes sense. Your mother's magic is the strongest light magic this realm has ever seen. Only that same kind of magic could free her." The old wizard frowned. "But I don't see why you need to seek my counsel. Rumple and Regina know everything I do about time travel. I'm sure they advised your siblings of the repercussions should a major event be disturbed in any way."

Henry ran a hand through his dark hair. "They were, but while Erin and Liam were in the process of bringing mom and dad's past self here they were attacked by Maleficent's henchmen." He looked pointedly at the Sorcerer. "Any idea how she learned to time travel?"

Merlin stopped next to Arthur's chair, three seats away from where Henry sat in his own chair, stroking his long beard in thought.

"The only ones with the knowledge of what goes into the potion to time travel that is still alive is myself, Rumple, and your mothers and I'm certain none of us divulged those secrets to the Dark Fairy. The only other person who could have taught Maleficent would be Morgana who, as you know, was my pupil while I was creating the potion."

Henry's brow furrowed. "I wasn't aware that they had any interactions prior to Morgana's death."

"They were both Dark Fairies, my boy. I'm sure at some point their paths crossed. Considering the hatred Morgana felt toward your family after they helped Arthur reclaim Camelot from her, I wouldn't put it past her to have given Maleficent those secrets."

"Wonderful," Henry sighed. "Like Maleficent wasn't a pain in our ass enough… no telling what other secrets Morgana told her."

"Morgana's knowledge was limitless due to being the original Dark Fairy and her centuries as my apprentice. However she's gone and Maleficent is your prevailing threat right now," Merlin replied as he walked away from the roundtable and toward one of the large, square windows.

"Maleficent has been a threat for almost three decades, Merlin," Henry grumbled as the wizard disappeared from his line of sight.

"Yes, but she's even more of one now that the prophecy concerning your siblings is shortly to come to fruition. She's getting desperate."

Henry turned in his chair, eyes narrowing on Merlin's back as the Sorcerer looked out the window into the predawn sky. "What do you know, old man?"

Without turning around Merlin asked, "Has your family wondered how Ingrid learned to time travel?"

"We were discussing that not too long ago, actually," Henry commented as he stood. "Mom and Grandpa were trying to figure out who outside those with the current knowledge could have taught her."

Merlin turned from the window, a grin Henry had seen on the troublemaking wizard more than once.

"I know who taught her."

For the second time in a matter of minutes Henry felt his patience slipping, his well held temper unleashing. "And you thought it best to keep this information to yourself, wizard?" he hissed, striding toward Merlin with his fists clenched at his sides. "My brother and sister are risking their very existence to save our mother, Liam probably _dead_ because of Maleficent's need to avenge something that was her own fault, and you're off riding camels and smiling right now!"

Merlin calmly looked at Henry, unblinking against the verbal assault being lashed upon him. "I wasn't keeping information from you. I have been doing my own investigation into how Ingrid was released from her magical urn for some time now and only stumbled across the answer on my recent trip to Agrabah."

Henry clenched his jaw, an act he knew his mother would say he adopted from his step-father. He scrubbed his face in irritation. "I- I'm sorry, Merlin…"

"No need to apologize, my boy. I'm sure your emotions are running high with the situation."

Merlin waved his apology away. "Think nothing of it, Sir Henry. If I bowed under every emotional onslaught thrown at me I would have caved long ago when it came to our dear Arthur. Now, what was this about something befalling Prince Liam?"

Henry's shoulders slumped, the weight of everything that had happened over the last two months bearing down him. "When Maleficent's men attacked them in the past Diablo stabbed him with a Wonderland blade. That's the last memory anyone has received… we don't know if he made it."

A knowing look crossed Merlin's face, one he quickly schooled as Henry looked back at him. Clearing his throat Merlin gently replied, "The effects of a Wonderland blade do not have to be fatal if dealt with in an appropriate amount of time. Your sister has had enough magical training from Emma to know this."

Henry sighed. "You're right. I just wish we knew for sure that he was okay."

"I'm sure the young prince is," Merlin replied, glancing out the window. The night was gone, replaced with the first warming glows of the sun's rays. "He's your brother, it's natural to be worried about him."

Henry came forward to lean against the stone wall next to the window. "There's nothing we can do about it right now, unfortunately." He sighed. "What was it you found out about Ingrid?"

"As you know in the original timeline I put Ingrid in that magical urn to protect her sisters. Her powers were out of control and she would have enslaved all of Arendelle if I hadn't of intervened. The urn sat undisturbed in an isolated cave I use to hold dangerous magical items in Agrabah for decades. When Ingrid made her appearance four years ago I went back to discover her urn was in fact gone, along with a magical scroll I had acquired centuries ago. I thought nothing more of the scroll until my recent trip there when I ran into an old friend, a Seer by the name of Oluna. She happened to mention someone seeking her out about five years ago to imbue the scroll with a prophecy."

"Wait." Henry shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around what the Sorcerer was telling him. "The scroll… are you talking about the scroll mom's past self found that had the prophecy pertaining to her on it?"

Merlin smirked. "You always were a perceptive lad, Sir Henry. Yes, one in the same."

"So the prophecy wasn't real? What kind of magical scroll was this?"

Clasping his hands behind his back Merlin replied, "The scroll could be made to say anything the bearer wished it to with the added bonus of causing whoever it was given it to fall under a charm spell. Whatever the scroll read that person would believe and feel unnaturally driven to make come to pass. A highly dangerous artifact as you can see if it were to fall into the wrong hands. As for the prophecy - no, it was not real. Just simply words someone wanted Ingrid to believe in."

"I don't- if the scroll was magical to begin with why did this Seer need to imbue it with anything?"

"You know from your own experience with your mothers and grandfather that anyone who wields magic can, to some degree, detect what type of magic has been used on an object. Ingrid wields magic, however primitive it may be and the person who gave her the scroll knew this. In order to make the prophecy seem legit the Seer was asked to write it on the scroll. Ingrid would have been able to detect the magic of a Seer-"

"Thus, giving the prophecy a legit claim in her mind," Henry finished. "Adding the charm spell on top of that and we have a very narrowed minded woman who wants nothing more than the prophecy to come true."

"Precisely."

Henry shook his head. "But who would do that? Who would go through the trouble of releasing Ingrid and creating this fake prophecy, even going as far as to hide their own part in it? What does anyone have to gain from that?"

Merlin turned away from the window overlooking the interior courtyard and fixed Henry with a knowing look. "Who else has a vendetta so strong against your family that they would plan and execute something like this?"

Henry stared at the wizard, confusion marring his brow until it hit him. Ingrid's sudden appearance in their lives, her obsession with his mother, the fact Maleficent hadn't attacked them since the Snow Queen appeared, how Maleficent knew Erin and Liam were in the past….

"Maleficent," he whispered.

Merlin nodded. "And her plan isn't finished. There was one more item missing from that cave in Agrabah, an item recently taken that if it's in Maleficent's hands, could mean the downfall of all our kingdoms and every realm we know."

"What could be worse than a magical scroll that charms people?"

Merlin's lips thinned into a hard line.

"The Dark One's old dagger."

* * *

><p>He really fucking hated trudging through the forest.<p>

Liam jerked a low hanging tree branch out of his way with more force than necessary, feeling a thrill of satisfaction in the snapping sound that resulted. They had been tracking Ingrid's men all morning, an unspoken agreement between them that there would be no stopping until Emma and Erin were found. Even the always complaining Regina had kept quiet about their pace with her sass directed only to the surrounding foliage. They were all tired, hungry, and dripping with sweat but they didn't dare slow down.

Looking skyward the sun dipping into its eternal descent told him it was a few hours after midday. His superpower was on high alert, the normally quiet sixth sense blaring at him every few minutes with their exact location in relation to his home. They were moving further and further away from the Charming castle in a westerly direction. He couldn't understand why - all their intel had said Ingrid's cave was located to the North of the castle in the mountains that separated the Northern part of the Enchanted Forest from the Southern part of King Philip's kingdom. The path Ingrid's men should have taken would bring them close to the castle, not further away.

He knew better than to question his grandmother's tracking ability though - he had learned _that_ lesson the hard way on a family adventure to Agrabah as a teenager. No, there was a reason the tracks they were following were going this way, he just couldn't put the pieces of the puzzle together yet.

Glancing at his father from the corner of his eye he saw his own dark mood reflected in the older Jones's brooding features. The pirate had been unusually silent since they had started tracking Ingrid's men, jaw clenched and eyes firmly set on Mary Margaret's back as she lead the way through the forest. He knew his father well enough to know what was going through his mind - the fear of losing Liam's mother triggering long suppressed memories of how it had felt to lose Milah, guilt eating at him because he hadn't been able to protect her.

Especially considering his mother had finally admitted to herself she was in love with his father.

Liam smiled softly to himself as he thought about how he had caught his mother staring at his father the previous day in the tavern. He had seen his parents share that look his entire life, a fact that had awed him as a little boy, made him nauseous as a teenager, and filled him with hope as a young man that he would one day have what they had. That he could find that pure, unjudgemental, all encompassing love that only grew with each passing year. He wasn't sure what had changed her perspective about his father but he had kept quiet about his discovery.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see his grandfather stopping in front of him until he collided with the prince's hard-back. Quietly cursing Liam looked up.

"What's going-"

Mary Margaret's finger to her lips instantly silenced him. They were in a thick section of the forest, far from any form of civilization where nature grew in abundance. Looking around he couldn't understand why everyone was holding their breath and then he saw it - two flashes of familiar blonde through the trees that caused his own breath to hitch. It was them. They had found Erin and Emma.

Zeroing in on the intermediate flashes of blonde hair through the breaks in the trees, he began to to take notice of the other forms walking around them. At first he couldn't make anything out about them but as the group walked through a larger clearing in the trees, he felt his blood run cold at their black armor.

It was Maleficent's men, not Ingrid's that had taken his sister and mother.

Instantly tapping into his superpower the realization of where they had been tracking the group to hit him like a blow to the stomach. They were a few miles from the Dark Forest and that could mean only one thing - Maleficent had ordered this kidnapping herself. He couldn't stop the low growl that tore through his throat when he saw the unmistakable form of Diablo leading the group, pale skin bright amid the forest colors.

"What do we do now?" Elsa whispered.

"We rescue them," David replied, resolutely.

Regina quietly scoffed. "That's easier said than done. Miss Swan and the princess are being held by at least thirty of those mongrels - there's only seven of us."

"We've had worse odds before," Killian replied, eyes never leaving the rapidly disappearing forms of Emma and his daughter.

"You aren't thinking clearly," Regina reprimanded, earning her a glare from the pirate. Running a hand through her hair she sighed. "If we're going to do this we need to be smart about it, not just charge head long and hope for the best."

"I hate to admit it but I agree with the Evil Queen," Will grumbled.

Regina threw the thief a dagger laced look. "_Former_ Evil Queen."

"Whatever we decide we need to do it quickly," Liam cut in sharply. "We only have another hour until they reach the Dark Forest and once they cross that boundary rescuing them becomes ten times harder."

Mary Margaret looked at her grandson over her shoulder. "Do you know this area, Liam?"

"Vaguely. What are you thinking?"

"We need a place to ambush, somewhere that offers us an advantage with our lesser numbers."

He tilted his head in thought, trying to recall every map he had ever seen of this area of the kingdom. "There's a clearing between this forest and were the Dark Forest begins. We'll want to attack them before they reach that. Open air and ravens won't be to our advantage."

David nodded in agreement. "We'll need to overtake them while they are in the forest then." Kneeling down to clear some forest debris out of his way, he quickly sketched their battle plan with a nearby stick as everyone crowded around.

"Since they seem to hate fire the most, Regina will lead the charge from the South to surprise them with Elsa offering back up magical support from a Northern direction. Mary Margaret will give everyone coverage from the East and Will, Killian, Liam, and I will attack from the West. We'll box them in and the natural terrain will hopefully help us in taking out a lot of their numbers quickly."

Mary Margaret adjusted the quiver of arrows on her shoulder as everyone straightened.

"Let's go get our girls."

* * *

><p>Emma stumbled slightly as she walked through the forest, wincing as her cramped muscles protested every movement. They had been on the move constantly since Diablo and his men had broken camp, the pace grueling and unrelenting. Maleficent's men had started their trek in a tight circle around their captives, causing Emma and Erin to have to walk almost shoulder to shoulder. As the day had progressed the bird-men had fanned out into a loose circle leaving almost ten feet between the girls and their nearest captors.<p>

Dumb as rocks, just as Erin had said.

Looking at her daughter Emma was filled with a sense of motherly pride that she had only ever felt in recent years towards Henry. They had been kidnapped in the dark of night and were being taken to one of the most evil people she had ever encountered, the same person who had caused Erin so much pain without batting an eye and her daughter held herself as if this was just a leisurely stroll through the woods.

She took every barb and threat Diablo threw back at them in stride, never letting her features fall from a schooled expression of indifference. Erin was calm and collected, her posture relaxed and stride purposeful. She was the epitome of calm under pressure.

"Not that I'm complaining," she whispered, moving closer to Erin to keep Diablo's men from overhearing them, "but why haven't they killed us yet?"

Erin glanced at her mother out of the corner of her eye. "Maleficent's definition of revenge against us is torture. Not so much the physical kind but emotional. She wants us alive to feel whatever she has planned for us."

Emma sighed. "How you and your brother turned out so normal amid all this chaos is beyond me."

Erin frowned, fully turning her head to look at her mother. "What do you mean?"

"Since the moment you were born you've been in danger from Maleficent, so much so we had to put a protection spell on both of you. But it didn't stop her. She still came after the both of you time and time again. I just – I don't know how you and Liam became such well adjusted adults with that danger constantly lurking around you."

"It's because of you and dad."

Emma blinked in surprise. "How so?"

Erin shrugged, rolling her shoulders to relieve cramped muscles. "No matter what was going on around us, be it another attack from Maleficent or some new villain that had stumbled into the picture, you and dad always surrounded us with 'normal' things. Family sailing trips and Sunday dinners – which almost always ends up with dad and Uncle Will drunk and trying to out sing each other, by the way. When I was little you made sure Elizabeth and I built a fort of pillows and blankets to camp in at least once a week. Dad would do such simple things as taking us outside just as the sun was setting to catch lightening bugs. We always released them, of course, but some of my favourite childhood moments were of running around the palace grounds in the summer catching those bugs."

"Your childhood was…. Good then?"

Erin nodded. "I'm sure your and dad's childhoods played a part in how you raised Liam and I but honestly mom, there wasn't a day of my life that I didn't know that I was loved. And I think that coupled with you and dad making sure Liam and I had as normal of a childhood as we could given the circumstances is how we turned out okay."

Emma had to blink away the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes. Regina's curse had taken away her chance at having a normal childhood, of experiencing all those little things Erin had. It use to cause a wave of anger in her whenever she thought about everything she had been denied but listening to Erin describe her childhood she found herself thankful for Regina's curse. Without it she wouldn't have known what it was like to grow up without love and unable to understand that feeling, might not have been able to give Erin and Liam the childhood they had.

It still sucked but she would gladly go through it all over again if it meant her future children never had to go a day without knowing they were loved.

"This whole trip has just been one big revelation after another," she chuckled to herself.

"You mean like how you realized that you are in love with dad?"

Emma's eyes snapped to her daughter's smirking face. "Who said anything about _that_?" she hissed quietly.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Really, mom? You're going to play the denial game?"

"I'm not denying anything because it isn't true." Erin's raised eyebrow only made Emma huff.

"What makes you think I've come to that realization?"

"Because I saw the way you were looking at him yesterday."

"So?"

Erin gave her a Killian Jones _are you serious? _look. "Before we went through the vortex you didn't look at him like that."

"Like what?"

"Like he hung the moon and there wasn't anyone else in the room but him. You've looked at him like that my whole life but until yesterday, I've never seen _you_ look at him like that." She grinned. "You've realized that you're in love with him."

Emma groaned. Erin realizing she was in love with Killian was turning out to be worse than the man in question learning that fact.

"It's not like it matters, right? Once we go back to our own time we won't even remember this little adventure and I won't…."

Erin's grin got wider. "You won't what, mom?"

Emma sighed, making a mental note to tell her future self to ground their twenty-six year old daughter. "I won't remember that I'm in love with your father. There, are you happy now? We're currently tied up and at the mercy of a dragon-witch and you're grinning like you got the biggest Christmas present. You really are your father's daughter."

Erin chuckled quietly as she shook her head. "Is it really that bad a thing to admit, mom?"

"It's…. complicated," Emma whispered, staring off into the forest surrounding them. "You've only ever seen the version of me that isn't afraid to show your father my emotions. I- I'm not that person yet. I've seen that person and she's wonderful, I can't wait to _become _her… and I can admit that I'm in love with your father. Admitting that to him though-."

"Will open you up to the possibility of getting hurt again, even though you know he never would. It's a leap of faith that no matter how much you want to take, your heart just won't let you yet."

Emma looked at Erin. "That sounded an awful lot like a self analysis of yourself."

"Nope."

_Lie_. Emma grinned as she realized the tables had turned.

"Who is it?"

Erin feigned confusion. "What?"

"Who is the guy that you are afraid to admit you are in love with?"

Erin scoffed. "Mom, please. There isn't-"

"Lie detector, Erin."

Erin glared at her mother. "_Now_ who is the one acting like they got the biggest gift while we're tied up?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm your mother, aren't I? It's gotta be written down in some ancient rulebook that mothers must make their daughters uncomfortable at least once a year with boy talk." She paused. "Unless of course it's something we don't do-"

"No, it is," Erin groaned, stepping over a fallen log. "Do you remember that scene in the vortex where I said it was my first time meeting the guy?"

Emma furrowed her brow in thought. "Yeah… his name was Eric, right?" Erin nodded.

"Eric D'Harper. He's the guy."

"The guy you….?"

Erin sighed. "Eric's the man that I feel _something _for but I'm too afraid to tell him."

"Do you know what that something is?"

Erin shook her head. "It's not love but it's… complicated. There's this pull with him that I can't explain. Something that just keeps drawing me to him." She laughed softly. "He got on my nerves so much when we first met. Persistent bastard that he is was just always _there_, ya know? And the weird thing was even when I said I didn't need him-"

"He was the one person you really did need in that moment." Emma smiled softly when Erin looked at her. "Your father was like that in the beginning. I kept telling him and myself that I didn't need him there but deep down, I did. Having him around assured me in a way that I had never felt up until that point." She shrugged. "That's probably why I kept him at arm's length for so long - it wasn't an emotion I was use to, one I really didn't even want to admit that I wanted… or needed."

Emma tilted her head, green eyes studying her daughter. "Is he a good guy?"

"He's great," Erin replied, staring off into the distance. "Really. He's loyal and sticks to his code more rigidly than dad if you can believe it. He's passionate about the things he loves, fiercely protective… he's a gentleman. Aside from the night we met he's not made a suggestive move toward me. And he adores Hope, always makes time for her when he's at the castle and goes out of his way to make sure she's okay."

"What's stopping you from taking the next step with him?"

"Matthew," Erin instantly whispered. "The way I lost him… it's a pain you don't easily forget. And if I admit whatever these feelings are for him, it means opening myself up to possibly feeling that pain again. And I can't lose him, mom."

"I know that fear, Erin." Emma nodded when her daughter turned to look at her. "Before Killian there was…. well, I lost everyone I had romantically been linked to. Henry's dad, Graham… even the stupid flying monkey. They had all been taken from me by one way or another and the thought of opening myself up to your father in that same way and losing him just… it paralyzed me. It caused me to push him away instead of bringing him closer. But you know what I realized? That isn't any way to live life. Bad things will happen, yes, but it's the quiet moments you have to life for."

Erin quirked an eyebrow at her mother. "That sounds an awful lot like something grandpa would say."

Emma smirked. "It's sort of like something he said to me once. And while I scoffed at the time, his advice was right. Your father and I may not have had a lot of quiet moments before you and Liam came to our time but seeing what is to come… I know that leap of faith I took will be worth it. And if you care about Eric in any way, you'll take that step with him."

Erin opened her mouth to reply when she saw a flash of silver off to their left, the sun momentarily glinting off something before it was quickly gone. Looking around at Diablo's men that surrounded them she noticed none of them had seen it, their eyes trained ahead and unmoving, true drones of the Dark Fairy. She looked back to her mother.

"You ready?" she whispered, flexing her wrists to further loosen the rope tied around them. Emma's eyebrows shot up, her eyes quickly scanning the forest around them.

"They're here?"

Erin nodded, her eyes trained on the area she had seen the flash. "I'd know that flash of silver anywhere - it was dad's hook."

Before either of them could act screams erupted from behind them. Without even looking back both women moved, rope falling hastily to the ground as Erin propelled her mother forward. Emma heard Diablo's men shouting, flashes of blue magic going off to her right as she ran. One of the raven-men in front of them turned toward them but before he could unsheathe his sword an arrow whizzed past Emma's shoulder, lodging firmly into his chest. Another of Diablo's henchmen lunged for her and as she turned to escape his grasp, she collided with a hard body.

Momentary panic was replaced with a rush of relief as her hands connected with familiar leather and a strong arm encircled her waist. She looked up into a pair of brilliant blue eyes, relief and love shining out of their depths at her.

"Killian…."

"Aye, love," he replied, withdrawing his good arm back to him. It was then she heard the dull thud as the body of Diablo's henchmen hit the ground, realization sweeping over her that he had killed the avian that had been lunging for her. "Trying to deprive me of a dashing rescue again, are we?"

She couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face, despite the chaos surrounding them. "I already did, pirate." And then because the urge to do so nearly overwhelmed her, she leaned up to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"Would the two of ya mind joining the fighting instead of snogging?"

Emma felt her cheeks warm at Will's disgruntled shout. Motherly instinct that was both new and foreign kicked in and she swept the fighting scene until she found her youngest children. Liam was throwing Erin her sword which her daughter deftly caught, just in time to protect herself from one of Diablo's men. Before she could search the area for her mother and father Killian pulled her to to him, hook arm wrapping around her waist again and spinning them. She felt the clash of steel through Killian's body as he expertly knocked out another of Diablo's men.

"Swan, you need to use your magic-"

"I can't," she quickly replied, letting go of his leather jacket to hold up her left wrist. "Diablo put these on me and Erin. We can't remove them ourselves."

"We can't remove them either," Liam replied as he knocked out another of Diablo's men, coming to stand next to his father. "I tried removing the one off Erin and it won't budge. However Maleficent enchanted them, they aren't coming off by traditional means."

Killian nodded, his arm tightening around her. "Looks like you're stuck with me, love."

Emma started to object - hadn't the pirate learned she was more than capable of protecting herself? - when Liam nodded in agreement. "Dad is right, mom. You're the only one who can release yourself from the ice, we can't risk Diablo or his men getting to you again when you don't have your magic to protect you." He searched the fighting then, blue eyes narrowing as he found what he was looking for.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a personal matter to take up with a cowardly avian."

The battle raged fiercely, Emma catching snippets of everyone as Killian kept her anchored to his side as he took down raven-man after raven-man with the same flourish she had been witness to at Lock Nostos. Regina was taking down as many of the henchmen as she could with her fireballs while Elsa did her best to defend the group with her less effect ice magic while maintaining her own safety . Will and her father were in the thick of it, swords dancing in the afternoon sun as her mother's arrows found every target they were aimed at. Erin practically danced around the battlefield, her movements fluid and graceful as she took down every henchmen that dared to cross her path. Liam was steadily still trying to get to Diablo who had hidden himself behind a throng of his men, sinister sneer in place as he taunted her son with words she couldn't hear.

Two of Diablo's henchmen suddenly rushed them and Killian quickly pushed her behind him, giving her an unobstructed view of the rest of their group. Her eyes immediately swung to the area she had last seen Erin to see her daughter fighting a raven-man, sword flashing with a finesse that spoke of the fact Killian had obviously taught his daughter how to handle a blade.

And then it happened.

Erin took a step back to reposition her fighting stance and tripped over a prone henchmen, her sword flying out of her hand as she landed on her back. The raven-man she had been fighting surged forward and Emma gripped the back of Killian's leather jacket so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her first instinct was to call on her magic but no sooner than she felt the familiar tingling sensation beneath her skin it was gone, blocked by the magical cuff on her wrist.

"ERIN!"

Erin knew she was in trouble the second she felt her balance tip backward and when she landed on the hard forest floor with her sword out of her reach, she knew this was one situation she wasn't going survive. Everyone was too far away to help her - her grandfather and uncle were still surrounded by Diablo's henchmen, her aunt barely able to stem the tide of the henchmen with her ice magic. Regina had fallen seconds ago, an unlucky blow to the head cutting the group off from its one potent magical source and forcing her grandmother to guard the unconscious former Evil Queen with every arrow she had left.

She saw Liam whip around at her mother's distressed yell and sprint toward her at the same moment her father finished off the two raven-men that had lunged at him and her mother, blue eyes frantic as both her parents took off running toward her. But she knew they wouldn't get there in time - she'd been taught by Captain Hook and Prince Charming on how to use a sword, seen many a battle waged and she knew time was simply not her side.

But Erin Jones wasn't a quitter.

As the raven-man she had been fighting advanced on her, black armor glinting in the sunlight she twisted, scrambling for the hilt of her sword. She knew that even if she got to it in time she wouldn't be able to parry the incoming attack but she refused to go down without _trying_. An image of her little girl, all raven haired and ocean blue eyes flashed before her eyes as her hand clawed at soil. Erin's heart broke at the thought of leaving her child parentless but she knew her parents would take care of Hope, that the entire family would come together to raise her.

And Eric… tears of frustration burned at her green eyes for never having the courage to take that step with him, of never opening herself up to a man who clearly loved her and adored her child. He would never know that she… that there was _something_ there that she wanted to explore with everything she had but was too afraid to do so.

Just as her fingers grasped the hilt of her sword she heard the unmistakable sound of a sword slicing through the air, frantic shouts from her parents and brother echoing over the sound of the rest of the battle. Instinctively she closed her eyes, swinging her sword up to parry a blow she knew she could never block in her current position.

But her sword never connected.

She heard the unmistakable sound of steel on steel in front of her even though no reverbations coursed down her arm from contact with anything. She heard a quick grunt of pain and then it hit her, her heightened sense of smell overpowered by the smell of leather and sea, so strong she could have sworn she was stood next to her father on the deck of the _Jolly_. She knew it wasn't from her father's past self. It had been physically impossible for him to get to her in time from where he had been but the smell was so him... but more crisp, stronger….

Eyes snapping open her line of sight was filled with the back of a long, familiar black leather coat with its collar popped high, one she would recognize in any time and any realm.

"Dad?" she whispered in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>First and foremost in life, I am a Ringer (Lord of the Rings fan for those who don't know) so I had to have a shout out to my favorite books, however brief. :)<strong>

**I've mentioned before in an author's note but didn't expand on it that Rumple is no longer the Dark One in this story. You'll find out next chapter how he's no longer the Dark One and why Maleficent having the dagger that used to be tied to him is a very, very bad thing. **


	21. Chapter 20: In the Absence of Words

**Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed or sent me a message about this story. We are nearing the end but we have some chapters to go before I say good-bye to this universe (for now!) **

**As always enjoy and reviews/favorites/follows feed the muse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: In the Absence of Words, Doubts Flourish<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma couldn't breath.<p>

Her distressed shout of Erin's name had caused Killian to finish off the two raven-men attacking them in a flourishing disarming move, both of them taking off for Erin in the same breath. She could see Liam out of her peripheral vision whip around from his pursuit of Diablo but as all three of them raced toward Erin the raven-man advanced on her and Emma knew none of them would get there in time. Her heart beat frantically against her chest as she watched Erin twist and reach for her sword that was feet out of her reach. Cramped muscles protested her almost brutal run but she ignored the pain, every instinct in her screaming to get to her daughter. She could feel her magic tingling just beneath her skin, fighting to break free of the enchanted cuff that tempered it, causing her to feel like she was about to combust if she didn't unleash it.

They were only halfway to Erin when Diablo's henchmen raised his sword for the killing strike and a primal scream escaped her lips, one echoed by Killian and Liam. She pushed her body harder, her magic roaring louder until she could feel it pounding in her very veins. They weren't going to get to her in time and a black void opened beneath her, threatening to swallow her with grief just as it had when she had watched Henry succumb to the sleeping curse, her entire world tilting as the raven-man's sword swung down.

And then she found herself coming to a dead stop, her breath catching as a familiar form emerged from the surrounding forest directly next to Erin. Killian's future self strode forward, every inch the fearsome pirate captain clad in his trademark leather. His face was a hard mask of fury as he stepped in front of their daughter, raising his hook to deftly catch the falling henchmen's sword before plunging his own into the man's gut, twisting it with an almost enthusiastic force.

She started breathing again when she saw Erin open her eyes, arm raised in a defensive maneuver and green eyes wide in shock as she whispered, "Dad?"

Emma stood in shock as she watched her father and Will's future selves appear from the forest as well, swords drawn. Future Killian and Charming instantly fell back to back as a swarm of raven-men came toward them, moving with a fluidity that spoke of years of fighting together. She was so mesmerized by the seamless thrusts and parries of the two men she didn't see Diablo's henchmen rushing her, the only thing saving her from his grasp were Killian's lightening fast reflexes.

The tide of the fight quickly changed with the appearance of the three future men and when Regina regained conscious a few minutes later, they managed to dwindle Diablo's numbers down to only a handful. Seeing that he was losing the fight Maleficent's right hand man barked orders for his men to retreat, black eyes searing as he stared at Future Killian and Charming. Those left of his henchmen quickly morphed into ravens, their cries echoing through the suddenly silent forest as they flew away.

As soon as they cleared the group's line of sight Emma watched Future Killian spin around, blue eyes instantly falling to his children who were sheathing their swords.

"Are you both okay?" he asked as he ran to them.

"Yeah, we're - _umphf!_"

Liam's reply was cut short as his father enveloped him and Erin in a fierce hug. Emma's heart fluttered as she watched her children return his hug with equal force, Erin gripping his jacket like a lifeline as she buried her face into his shoulder. Pulling apart Future Killian's eyes were misty as he looked at them, hand and hook lingering on their shoulders.

"My ychydig iawn o môr-leidr… my ychydig morwr. We weren't- we didn't know…."

"None of us have had new memories since we remembered getting attacked by Diablo and his men," Charming supplied for his speechless son-in-law, his own blue eyes tearing up as he came to stand next to Future Killian. "We had no idea if you had survived or not, Liam."

Understanding washed over Liam's face and he reached up to grip his father's bicep in a comforting squeeze. "I'm alright dad, really. I'm a Jones - surviving is what we do best, right?"

Future Killian seemed to breath a little easier at his son's words and Emma couldn't help but think that there was another reason Liam's unknown fate had unnerved the future pirate to the point of losing his elegant way with words. Feeling her Killian lace their fingers together and squeeze a little tighter than normal, she looked at him to see that same understanding play out on his features. Before she could ask him what it was Future Killian was talking again.

"How did you survive? Regina told us the magic from a Wonderland blade was deadly if an antidote wasn't given in time."

Erin smirked. "It would _seem_ Uncle Will has always made it a habit of carrying something from Wonderland with him. He had some mushrooms that Regina was able to make into a strong enough antidote to counteract the poison."

A deep chuckle came from her left and Emma found her eyes widening as she was able to take in Scarlet's future self fully as he walked toward her children. Like Killian and David's future selves he looked almost the same as his present self except for a sprinkling of grey in his short hair. Gone were the modern jeans and leather jacket, replaced with black leather pants and an almost burgundy doublet.

"Your Aunt Belle complained for years about finding various Wonderland pieces in me clothes when she washed them," he said, clasping Liam on the shoulder before pulling Erin into a tight hug. Placing a quick kiss to her cheek he looked over at where the present Storybrooke residents were standing, his own eyes widening as they landed on his past self.

"Buggering hell this is weird," Future Will muttered, a statement Will himself echoed with a 'bloody hell.'

Despite having already seen their future selves once even Killian and her father were staring like they were looking in a mirror and Emma couldn't help but laugh softly at the completely shell shocked look on Killian's face as he took in his slightly greying future self in the flesh for the first time. Her laugh brought Charming's attention from his past self to her and Emma's heart broke a little at the depth of pain and happiness she saw on his face.

"Emma…" Charming breathed, quickly walking to her and enveloping her in an almost crushing hug. Sensing her father's future self needed the contact she wrapped her arms around him tentatively, smiling softly when she felt the familiar brush of his hand as he cupped the back of her head.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he pulled back suddenly, blue eyes looking at her guiltily. "I know it's- that you aren't…"

Emma gave him what she hoped was a comforting smile. "It's okay," she whispered. "I… I can understand. When Killian and I were in the past I missed you and mom and just having any version of you there was comforting."

Charming smiled gratefully at her before stepping back towards Future Killian and the kids. Emma noticed Future Killian was still looking at their children, his entire body tense as if he were fighting against a basic instinct. She found herself frowning, confused as to why he had yet to even acknowledge her presence with a passing glance.

Erin's sharp intake of breath broke the quietness and with an alarmed look she grabbed her father's arm. "Dad, Hope-"

"Is safe," Future Killian replied instantly, bringing his hand to rest atop hers on his arm. "Your Uncle Will remembered hearing Diablo threaten her and we immediately started taking precautions to protect her. She's been around at least two family members since and I've been staying with her at night."

Erin let out a relieved breath. "Whose with her now?"

"Your Aunt Belle was watching her when we left this morning and Elizabeth was joining them later."

"Is she-" Erin paused, biting her lip nervously. "How has she been, dad? Really."

Future Killian ran a hand through his hair. "She's been okay for the most part. Everyone has been keeping her preoccupied and your Aunt Belle hasn't let her slack in her studies." Sighing he added, "She has been having nightmares over the past month though, love."

Emma felt her own heart clench at those words, knowing now how Erin herself struggled with them.

"About what?" Erin asked, worry etched into her young features for her daughter.

Future Killian shook his head. "She doesn't remember them most of the time once she's awake. The prevailing theme when she can remember is something happening to you."

"We never told her about what happened to Liam in the meadow," Charming added. "But Hope is a very perceptive little girl as you know. We think she picked up on everyone else's energy and it simply manifested into nightmares. She knows we were worried about something, just not what."

"But she's been okay, even with the nightmares?"

Future Will chuckled. "Same old Hope other than that - bargaining tooth and nail for more bedtime stories and wanting to explore every crevice the castle has to offer."

Chuckling at his niece's antics, Liam crossed his arms. "So you know why Maleficent attacked us then?"

Charming shook his head. "Other than the usual vendetta? No. We surmised that she has a mole within the castle and Rumple and Regina have been working to find them, another reason Hope hasn't been left unattended since we gained the memory of her attacking us in the past."

Eyes widening, Liam replied, "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Future Will asked in confusion.

Erin sighed. "Diablo accidentally let slip during his taunt to Liam that us bringing mom's past self back here would disrupt Maleficent's plan - not Ingrid's." Emma watched as all three men of the future's faces darkened, Future Killian's jaw clenching to the point she was sure he would break a tooth as Future Will cursed quietly.

"Are you saying-"

Liam nodded at his grandfather. "I'd bet every doubloon dad gave me as a kid that Maleficent has been behind everything from Ingrid's release to her mucking up the timeline."

Future Will turned to look at Charming. "Could Maleficent have been the one to teach Ingrid how to time travel?"

Charming sighed. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she had at this point. Hopefully Henry will get concrete information from Merlin."

"Henry's in Camelot?"

Future Killian nodded at Erin. "A few weeks after our last set of new memories he left to talk to the wizard. We knew Maleficent had been taught how to travel through time since she attacked us in the past but we never made the connection between her and the Snow Queen."

"None of us would have if Diablo wasn't always trying to oneup me," Liam replied.

"How did you find us?" Mary Margaret suddenly asked, bringing the future group's attention back to the present residents of Storybrooke.

"A locator potion," Charming replied to his past wife as Future Killian dug inside his leather coat, bringing out the large ruby ring that now belonged to Liam and handing it to his son. "Once Regina translocated us outside the magical barrier that surrounds the castle it lead us straight to you."

"Just in the nick of time it would seem," Future Will supplied. "In twenty-four years I've never seen you that close to losing a sword fight, Erin."

Erin rolled her eyes at her uncle. "I may be a great swordsman but I _am_ cursed with my mother's ability to trip over the most mundane objects at the worst time."

Future Killian furrowed his brow in confusion. "What are you doing here anyway? Jefferson said the village you contacted him at was half a day West of here."

"Diablo and his men kidnapped us last night," Erin replied, groaning at the memory of how lax she had been in her surroundings. "Diablo put these magical bracelets on us and nothing we do can take them off."

Emma felt the familiar feeling of rejection shoot through her as Future Killian remained steadfastly looking at their children, not even turning a concerned eye toward her at the mention of Diablo kidnapping her. David's future self and even Future Will looked toward her with worry, but not the man her future self had been married to for twenty-eight years. Almost without thought she let go of her Killian's hand and stepped back, suddenly needing space from all versions of the pirate as her chest tightened. Killian looked at her, worry and confusion marring his brow but before he could ask her what was wrong Regina was clearing her throat, suggesting they move before the flying mongrels returned with backup.

A short discussion on the best way to get to the castle without detection of both Ingrid and Maleficent's men passed as Emma stood staring resolutely at the ground. She could feel Killian's gaze on her but she refused to look at him, the sting of his future self's failure to even acknowledge her presence still coursing through her. Her head knew there had to be a logical explanation for Future Killian's behaviour, that never in all their time together had he so cold heartedly ignored her, but her heart was still very much in protect itself mode from decades of being hurt.

The fact she could now admit that she was in love with him made his future self's actions all the more hurtful.

As their group moved to leave she immediately fell in line next to Elsa, ignoring the ice blonde's questioning glance. She could still feel her Killian's eyes on her and she knew he had to be confused by the abrupt space she had put in between the but until she could sort through her own emotions about why his future self was pretending like she didn't exist, she wanted as much space between them as possible.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Scarlett pushed open the large double doors to the Charming library - or Belle's library as Charming had always called it - blinking furiously as the early morning sunlight streamed in through the row of windows running along the room's Eastern wall. It was only a couple of hours after sunrise and although the room seemed empty, Elizabeth knew her mother well enough to know Belle Gold was already somewhere within the depths of the library.<p>

Moving swiftly around the few scattered tables at the front of the library she raced through the floor-to-ceiling bookcases that were meticulously alphabetised and organised by her mother. Since Henry had departed for Camelot weeks ago she had been the primary one sitting with Future Emma at night and every morning her Uncle Killian had come shortly after sunrise to relieve her. But that morning it hadn't been the blue eyed pirate who opened the tower door - it had been Snow, green eyes swimming with tears and a smile of relief lighting up her porcelain skin. The news the Queen of the Enchanted Forest had delivered in an excited, hushed whisper had caused Elizabeth's heart to skip a beat, her feet instantly moving her toward the tower door.

_He was alive. _

She passed the long wooden table at the center of the room before heading into the next section of floor-to-ceiling bookcases. As she neared the very back of the library were another set of six tables sat a soft giggle reached her ears, followed by a melodic laugh that Elizabeth had heard her entire life.

Rounding the last bookcase she couldn't help but stop and smile at the simple domestic scene that greeted her.

Her mother sat at one of the square wooden tables with a large leather bound tome in front of her. Hope sat next to her, raven locks pulled into a high ponytail, drawing on a piece of parchment. Her little legs swung as she put her full concentration into whatever she was drawing, biting her lower lip in the same way her grandmother did when she was deep in thought.

"What do we have here?" she asked, trying to calm her racing heart as she walked toward the giggling pair. Hope looked up from her parchment, ocean blue eyes sparkling as they landed on her Godmother.

"Aunt Liz!"

"Hello, ladybug." She dropped a quick kiss to the top of the little girl's head before beaming down at her. "What are you drawing?"

"A picture for grandma," Hope replied, going back to shading in what looked to be hair on a stick figure. "Grandpa said she will like waking up to a whole bunch of them!"

Elizabeth looked at her mother over Hope's head, brown eyes meeting blue in quiet understanding.

"Hope," Belle said gently, blue eyes never leaving her daughter's face, "Can you go get me the original storybook, please? I need to check something in it against this book."

"Okay Aunt Belle," the little girl answered. Setting aside her charcoal and hopping down from her seat Hope took off for the front of the library. Elizabeth immediately sat across from her mother.

"Is it true what Snow said?"

Belle nodded, a bright smile slowly pulling at her lips. "Yes. Liam is alive."

"How? Dad didn't mention last night about getting any new memories," Elizabeth whispered, knowing Hope could reappear at any second. Future Killian had made the executive decision not to tell Hope that her uncle may not have survived his adventure back in time, at least not until they knew for sure what his fate had become. Hope Jones was as perceptive as her pirate grandfather though and Elizabeth knew the little girl had noticed the change in the adults around her - the hushed tones, the sadness that Future Killian tried to hide from his eyes, or the way Snow would have to leave the room sniffling when someone mentioned the dark haired prince.

"No new memories," Belle answered, eyes flickering to the row of bookcases behind her daughter. "I was in the main hall early this morning arguing with one of the guards when Jefferson arrived."

Elizabeth blinked. "Dad's advisor?"

Belle nodded. "He said he had a message for me or your father and then proceeded to pull out Liam's ring."

Elizabeth let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Liam cherished that ring as much as he did the spyglass his father had given him.. To Liam it wasn't just a means to communicate with the family in case something happened - it was a piece of his father, a representation of one side of the man he was, same way the spyglass he always kept tucked into his vest represented the other side of the old pirate captain. If Liam's ring had come to them it could only mean he was okay.

"Thank the Gods he's alive," she whispered, bringing her hand up to press against her heart which was trying to leap out of her chest with relief. She caught the attentive look her mother gave her and Elizabeth quickly cleared her throat. "I know Uncle Killian was worried and it'll take some worry away from Snow and Charming."

Belle narrowed her eyes at her daughter but before she could say anything more Hope appeared, Henry's old storybook clutched in her small arms. The librarian smiled at the raven haired princess as she graciously took the book from her. Hope immediately launched into a tale of what her and her Aunt Elsa had done in the garden the previous day and Elizabeth sighed inwardly, grateful for the change in conversation.

No need to let on that her and Liam had secretly been courting over the past year at a time like this.

Mother and daughter continued to listen to the little girl's tale of discovering an ice blue lily growing in her grandmother's garden. She was almost to the point where Future Elsa had helped her dig the plant up when a cloud of dark purple smoke appeared next to Belle.

"Rumple?" Belle asked in surprise when the cloud cleared to reveal the former Dark One. "Is everything okay?"

"Perfectly fine, Belle," he replied, smiling lovingly down at his wife before his gaze flickered to the other two occupants of the table. "Princess Hope… Lady Elizabeth."

"Hi Rumple!"

"Rumplestiltskin."

Rumple's smile became a little tighter at his step-daughter's formal tone. "I was on my way to see Regina when I heard the good news."

Hope looked up from her drawing, dark brows furrowing in confusion. "What good news?"

Rumple faltered for a split second and Elizabeth shot him a look that screamed _don't screw this up, imp_. Clearing his throat he leaned on his cane. "The good news that your Aunt Alice and cousins will be visiting us soon."

Hope's face lit up at the mention of her Uncle Henry's wife and sons. "_Really_?"

"Indeed," he nodded. "They should arrive within the next few days from Camelot."

Hope beamed at the three adults before grabbing a new sheet of parchment, talking excitedly about drawing a picture for her Aunt Alice and Uncle Henry.

"Any luck on finding that thing for Charming?" Rumple asked his wife, eyeing the pirate's granddaughter to make sure she was engrossed in her drawing. Belle shook her head with a sigh.

"I've exhausted every lead we have here in the castle. I wanted to travel to Camelot to see what information Arthur's library might hold but Will advised against it."

Rumple scoffed quietly. "The Knave has no right-"

"He hasn't been a Knave for some time now," Elizabeth bit out through gritted teeth, trying to keep her voice calm in front of Hope. "And he has every right as her former husband."

"Former being the operative word, dearie."

Elizabeth stared daggers at her stepfather, her hand clenching on her thigh beneath the table. Her relationship with the former Dark One had always been strained. She had been a few years older than Hope when the Charmings had accidentally stumbled upon her father's True Love, Anastasia, being held prisoner by Jafar. Her return had caused Elizabeth's parents to take a hard look at their marriage. Belle and Future Will loved each other but what they had would never compare to what they each had respectively with their True Loves. Her parents had divorced on good terms and her father had married Ana, assuming his place again as the White King of Wonderland.

Her mother and stepfather's reunion hadn't been as smooth, however. Rumple was still the Dark One - albeit not as malevolent as he once was - but he still craved power above everything else. It wasn't until five years after her parent's divorce and her mother falling under a sleeping curse that Rumple had finally chosen Belle over power. Elizabeth had always resented Rumple for making her mother wait so long for her happy ending and his subsequent attempts to try to father her after his marriage to Belle when she already had a loving and attentive father.

This wasn't the first time they had butted heads over Rumple's issues with her mother's continued friendship with her father.

"Rumple, Elizabeth-" Belle began pleadingly but before she could continue a dark blue cloud appeared off to their side. All three adults reacted instantly. Elizabeth grabbed Hope, tucking her Goddaughter's face into her shoulder as Belle grabbed a dagger hidden beneath the leather bound book in front of her. Rumple turned, cane falling to the floor as he raised both hands crackling with white magic.

The blue cloud dissipated and the figure standing before them had all of them blinking in surprise.

"Henry?" Belle asked, lowering her dagger. "How-"

"Merlin," the young Knight replied as he walked toward his family. "I had him translocate me here."

Hope raised her head from Elizabeth's shoulder, blue eyes sparkling as they landed on her uncle.

"Uncle Henry!"

Henry smiled at his niece, instantly dropping to one knee to wrap the little girl in his arms when she wiggled out of Elizabeth's hold to run toward him.

"Did you find something in Camelot?" Rumple asked, taking his discarded cane from Belle with a nod of thanks.

Henry nodded, relaying to his grandparents and Elizabeth what Merlin had told him about Morgana potentially being the one who taught Maleficent, the charmed scroll, and Maleficent's association with Ingrid. Belle and Elizabeth's elated faces at seeing the young Author slowly faded into shock the longer he talked while Rumple's lips thinned into a hard line. When Henry had finished Belle looked to her husband.

"Could Maleficent really be responsible for all this?"

"It wouldn't be completely out of her character to be," Elizabeth answered as she braced her arms on the table. "Maleficent has been hell bent on revenge against Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian for almost three decades because of what happened to Lily. Attacking them directly hasn't ever worked. Maybe she thought getting someone to do the dirty work for her would have a different result."

"Elizabeth is right," Rumple reluctantly agreed. "We always found it suspect that Ingrid was released from her urn and immediately had her eyes set on the Savior and Elsa. If Maleficent was behind her release and the unnatural obsession she had, it makes everything that has happened over the past four years come into a whole new light."

Belle frowned. "But what happened to Emma doesn't sound like something Maleficent would do, not with the level of hatred she has for her. Even the suffering Killian and the kids are going through isn't enough to sate that blood lust."

"I don't think it was suppose to happen," Henry interjected as he rearranged Hope in his arms. "I think Ingrid got carried away and wasn't expecting mom to save Killian."

Elizabeth sighed. "What _doesn't_ make sense is why send Ingrid back in time to completely derail the original timeline?"

"It makes perfect sense."

Elizabeth looked at her step-father. "How so?"

Rumple shrugged casually. "Because dearie, it's what I would have done." At the confused looks on the three adult's faces the former Dark One continued. "If I were using someone as a puppet to get what I wanted - which I did, many times - and that puppet screwed my plan up, I'd look for an alternate course to achieve my end goal. Maleficent sending Ingrid back in time may not give the Dark Fairy the same satisfaction of watching the Savior and Pirate suffer as emotionally hurting Erin would, but it would do the next best thing."

"And that is?"

"Ingrid in the past had the power to completely rewrite our history. One difference in a huge moment would have altered the future, which it did when Elsa opted to release her aunt from her urn. Something as simple as the Snow Queen not telling me about the heart ingredient for the Sorcerer's hat or stopping Maleficent from walking into that final battle with Charming and Future Killian-"

"Would have the potential to make sure Erin and Liam were never born," Henry mumbled, thankful that Hope was occupied with the medallion that symbolised his Knighthood and wasn't aware of their conversation.

Rumple nodded. "And the Emma and Killian of our time would know it was happening. A far worse fate to lose what you once had and still retain the memory of having it then never having it."

Belle shook her head. "Why wait until now though, Rumple? It's been years since Morgana's death. If she taught Maleficent how to time travel why hasn't Maleficent used this tactic before now?"

The former Dark One shrugged. "I don't know, Belle."

Elizabeth bit her lip in thought. "What if she didn't learn about it until recently?"

Rumple glared at his step-daughter. "As your mother pointed out dearie Morgana has been dead for years. Magic can do many things but bringing the dead back to give you time travel lessons isn't one of them."

"I know that," Elizabeth growled. "You don't have to be taught how to do magic by a person, though. Books can teach you just as easily."

Rumple scoffed. "Merlin never records anything he does. Why do you think Regina, Emma and I had to start over from scratch during the Time War?"

"Merlin doesn't record things," Henry interjected, "But Morgana did. Her love of books almost rivaled grandmother's."

Belled nodded in agreement. "Henry is right. After her death I had Charming bring me every book that had been within her possession and there was so many Emma had to create a magical room to house them."

Elizabeth looked at her mother with curiosity. "Really? I've never seen it."

"And you won't," Belle replied to her daughter. "Morgana's books ran the course of dark magic and Emma and Regina both thought it best to keep them away from the general public - even family members. That being said, I personally catalogued that collection and there was nothing to do with time travel within it."

"Which means Maleficent has it."

Rumple sighed. "And if she does we have a major problem, Henry. There's a reason Merlin never recorded anything, particularly something as sensitive as how to travel through time. As can be demonstrated through the theft of Ingrid's urn and the charmed scroll, you never know when something like that could fall into the wrong hands. If Maleficent has a book that details how to time travel-"

"Anyone could find it,' Belle finished her husband's thought in a whisper.

"Indeed, my dear Belle. And there are far more nefarious creatures in this world then the Dark Fairy."

"That isn't our biggest problem."

Rumple, Belle, and Elizabeth looked at Henry in confusion. "How is a book detailing how to travel through time - both ways, mind you - not our biggest concern?" Rumple asked his grandson.

Henry looked at his grandfather, his face serious. "The Dark One's dagger is missing."

That caused Rumple to pause, Belle stepping forward to grip her husband's arm. "What do you mean it's missing?"

"Merlin said it had recently went missing from the same cave Ingrid's urn and the scroll had been in."

Elizabeth gawked at the young Author. "Does that bumbling wizard not know how to booby trap? That's not a magical item you just leave around for anyone to steal!"

"It's useless now though," Belle said as if to cement the words to herself. She looked at her husband. "It's useless now, right Rumple?"

Rumple's eyes slowly turned toward his wife. "Yes, it's useless against me now. The Dark Curse was broken when I kissed you, severing any control the dagger had over me."

"But?"

Rumple sighed, reaching up to gently caress Belle's cheek. "But that doesn't mean it can't be used again."

"How so?" Elizabeth inquired. "You broke the Dark Curse when you gave my mom True Love's Kiss. It banished the darkness forever, ridding the world of the Dark One."

"Not forever," Henry replied. "Merlin said that while the darkness left grandpa and it was destroyed by the power of true love, the potential for it still remained in the world. The original darkness, the reason Merlin had to tether it to a human soul, was created not by one person. It came into being after many people gave in to their darker side. When evil outweighed good that darkness physically manifested into what everyone saw after grandpa's alternate universe. That's when Merlin tethered it to the dagger and a human for all eternity, to try to contain it from spreading unchecked to every realm."

Elizabeth frowned. "If the Dark Curse no longer exists but in theory then how can the dagger that was once tethered to it be harmful?"

"It's all about potential, dearie," Rumple replied. "Merlin is first and foremost a wizard and refused to use any run of the mill dagger to tether such a dangerous manifestation. As you'll remember, the Dark One could be controlled _only_ through the person who held that dagger. That control had nothing to do with the curse and everything to do with the dagger's magical properties."

"The dagger is magical?" Elizabeth dead panned.

Rumple chuckled. "Very much so, Miss Scarlett. It was a simple dagger that Merlin had enchanted centuries before to control whomever was cut with it - our bumbling Sorcerer always did had the penance for creating magical items that were weapons in the wrong hands. When he originally created the Dark Curse he reworked the enchantment on the dagger so that only the person tethered to the darkness could be controlled - and the only way they could die was to be stabbed by that blade."

Belle gasped. "So even though the Dark Curse is broken-"

"The original enchantment on the blade remains," Henry finished for her. "Anyone Maleficent cuts with that blade can be controlled by her and if she has enough people give in to their dark side, it will create a new physical manifestation of the darkness."

Rumple tapped his cane on the library floor. "Which if left untamed, could destroy every realm we know unless we create a new Dark One."

"Mother of the Gods," Elizabeth whispered as the severity of the situation sunk in.

Henry nodded as he started to walk away from them, Hope still in his arms. "I do need to inform grandpa, though. With this knowledge we can't sit back idly any more - we need to confront Maleficent head on."

"Charming isn't here, Henry."

Henry turned at Belle's words, frowning. "Why isn't he here? Did something happen during one of Ingrid's attacks?"

Realization dawned on Belle's face, her eyes going wide. "Oh my- you don't know."

"I don't know what, grandma?" Henry said through gritted teeth, mistaking the looks on her and Elizabeth's faces as panic.

"It's-" Belle began before her eyes fell to Hope, who was now watching her intently with those so-blue eyes. Realizing her Goddaughter was no longer preoccupied Elizabeth swooped forward, taking Hope from Henry's arms.

"Come on ladybug, I think someone deserves a hot cocoa treat."

Hope looked at her Godmother as the two disappeared between the towering bookcases, her little voice echoing back to the three adults left behind. "I'm not stupid, Aunt Liz. I know something is going on…."

Henry looked to his grandparents. "Is someone going to tell me what in the hell is going on? What are you keeping from Hope?"

"Nothing, Henry," Belle quickly answered. "Nothing you don't already know about. We still haven't told her about Liam. It's just… this morning Jefferson arrived with a message."

Henry blinked in confusion. "The Mad Hatter? What kind of message?"

Belle smiled. "He had a large ruby ring to give me."

Henry continued to stare in confusion at the librarian for a few seconds until her words hit him. _A large ruby ring - Liam_. Shock, relief, and happiness coursed through him, and he couldn't stop the smile that lit up his face even if a horde of ogres were coming after him.

"Liam is alive?"

* * *

><p>Killian Jones had seen many things in his long life - the dark beauty of Neverland, a multitude of curses, the God of the sea himself, an irate Kraken, and even the elusive Green Flash - but watching his future self was a whole new level of unnerving.<p>

They had been on the move for hours now, their pace varying from a hurried jog to a snail crawl as they weaved through the clusters of Ingrid's men they stumbled upon. They had only encountered her men a handful of times, somehow avoiding the ice armored knights through some sixth sense Erin seemed to have. When they had passed through the safety of Future Regina and Future Emma's magical barrier an hour back Charming had informed them they could travel with ease the rest of the way - Ingrid's men couldn't penetrate the barrier.

His future self walked in front of him, Erin and Liam to either side of him. It was an odd feeling to see the back of that familiar leather coat he had worn for centuries but what unnerved him the most was the emotion seeing his future self brought up.

He still had no idea how the man in front of him could one day become worthy enough to win Emma's heart completely and to be in-trusted with something so massive as David's Navy. The prince's words from Neverland echoed back to him… _Nothing more than a pirate_. He was no hero - he hadn't been for centuries, not since he cast off his naval uniform in the name of vengeance. If anything blackmailing the Crocodile to get his hand back showed him that he could never be anything more than a pirate. A hero wouldn't have done that, nor allowed themselves to aide the imp in trapping the old man in the Sorcerer's hat. It didn't matter that he lived by a code and tried to be a better man because that code was bent whenever it suited him, a way to justify his actions.

He may have told himself there was nothing wrong with blackmailing Rumplestiltskin - the man was originally responsible for Killian losing his hand - but a hero, the man he was striving to become, would never have let his code bend to do that. And the man in front of him was that very man somehow.

He knew what he felt when he looked at his future self and it was an emotion Killian Jones never admitted to, one he had only felt a handful of times in his long life - he was bloody jealous of himself. Again, he thought with a roll of his eyes. Because he could deny it until his last breath - and he very well would - but he had been jealous of his past self when he and Emma had traveled back in time.

That had been white hot jealousy though, a bright spark that fuelled his need to punch himself in the face. The jealousy he felt now was slow burning, churning away at his gut and making him want to be as far away from the future as possible.

Emma's behaviour wasn't helping matters either. Ever since his future self had made his appearance she had been distant, emotionally and physically. He would have to be blind to not see how she pulled away from him as they departed the forest earlier that day, making sure to keep Elsa and her parents between them at all times. The few times he had managed to get close to her she had emotionally shut him out with a quick 'I'm fine' or 'Nothing's wrong' - but he knew something was wrong.

She was an open book to him, after all.

Glancing at her now walking beside Elsa the jealous monster within him couldn't help but wonder if she was pulling away from him because of his future self. Perhaps after finally seeing the man he could be, the hero truly worthy of her heart, she had realised she didn't want the pirate who always made the wrong choice, who could turn on a dime if it meant getting himself ahead.

Not that he could blame her - Swan deserved a man like the one walking in front of him, not like himself who wasn't even a whole man at the moment.

Charming suddenly stopped them with a raised hand and Killian frowned in confusion until he saw the lone man walk out of the surrounding woods towards them. He instantly recognised the royal crest on the Knight's breastplate from his and Emma's adventure into the past as Charming's. The Knight stopped a few feet in front of them, bowing his head.

"Your Majesty."

"Thank you for waiting here, Andrew. Any news to relay?"

The Knight shook his head. "Other than Sir Henry's return from Camelot nothing new, m'lord. Her Majesty did want me to convey to you her continued dislike of your interrogation tactics and to inform you that while you have been gone she suspended Rumple and Her Highness Queen Regina from using your approved method on your castle staff."

Charming sighed deeply as Future Killian looked at the Knight. "Henry's back from Camelot already?"

"It was my understanding Captain that he had Merlin translocate him back here. He spoke briefly with Queen Snow, Rumple, the lady Belle, and his other mother but has refused to talk with any of the military advisors about what he learned in Camelot until he speaks with you and his grandfather."

Future Killian and Charming shared a look as Future Will muttered, "Well that's never a good sign."

Charming stepped forward to lightly grip Sir Andrew's shoulder. "Ride ahead of us Andrew and _discreetly _let only family know we are returning. I want sections of the castle cordoned off from anyone who hasn't been cleared by Rumple and Regina as the mole. Simply tell them the family is on high alert due to the attacks and only those with high clearance are being allowed around us. We will enter the castle through the side courtyard door so as not to draw attention to ourselves. Let the family know we will meet them in the library."

Sir Andrew nodded. "What sections do you want cordoned off your Majesty?"

"The War Room, the smaller dining hall, the library, and any and all corridors leading to personal bedchambers. Inform the Queen and she will coordinate with whatever staff has been cleared to get everything ready."

With another bow of his head Sir Andrew turned and left as quickly as he had come, mounting his secluded horse and riding off toward the castle in the distance. As soon as the Knight was far enough away Charming motioned for them to continue on.

Erin tilted her head toward her grandfather. "Why did grandma send that message through Andrew, grandpa?"

Charming looked guiltily at the forest floor as they walked. "When we received the memory of Diablo stabbing Liam I… I gave Rumple and Regina the order to do whatever was necessary to find the mole."

Liam furrowed his brows in confusion. "I'm not sure why that would upset grandma. I seem to recall her promising to rip Morgana limb from limb when she tried to attack me and Uncle Neal that time."

Charming sighed. "I did a bit more than just promise, Liam." When his grandchildren continued to look at him Charming cleared his throat nervously.

"I told them to start taking hearts to find the mole."

_That_ stunned his grandchildren and Killian was sure he heard Mary Margaret gasp quietly behind him. Even he was shocked to hear the measures the future prince had ordered they go to.

"Grandpa!" Erin hissed in shock.

"That seems a bit excessive," Liam countered dryly.

"Not when you think about the situation we were in at the time," Future Will replied to his Godson. "We had just remembered Diablo stabbing you. We didn't know if you were alive or dead and thankfully my past self was close enough to hear Diablo threaten Hope. Now, we all know my personal stance on taking hearts for _any _reason but I'm a father first and foremost in life and would order my own men to do the same if something had happened to Elizabeth."

"Scarlett's right," Future Killian added, looking to his daughter. "When it comes the safety and well-being of my three children and my grandchildren, I have no qualms with blooding my hook to get answers, love."

"But taking hearts!" Mary Margaret argued before giving David's shoulder a firm shove.

David gave his wife an incredulous look. "I haven't done anything!"

"You will," she hissed, huffing as she crossed her arms. With a pointed glare at her husband she moved to the opposite side of the traveling party to walk next to an amused Regina.

Future Will chuckled. "It would seem all versions of Snow react the same to that command, Dave."

Killian watched David's future self sigh in frustration as their group fell silent again, the crunch of their boots on the dirt path the only sound around them. He found his gaze swinging back to Emma, noticing how although she refused to look at him her eyes were unable to leave his future self. He felt the coil of jealousy tighten even more and had to clench his jaw to physically restrain himself from going to her and demanding to know why his future self could have her attention but he couldn't.

He made a point to remind himself that the first chance he got alone with his future self, he was giving him a good punch to the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a reminder, <strong>**ychydig iawn o môr-leidr is Welsh for 'little pirate' and ychydig morwr is also Welsh for 'little sailor'. **

**And I know toward the end I referred to Future Regina as 'Her Highness Queen Regina' and that's technically not how that address is used (Her/His Majesty is used when referencing the sovereign of a nation while Her/His Highness is used to denote other royal members of the family) but Future Regina isn't the sovereign ruling body of the Enchanted Forest (thus the Her Highness part). However I don't see Regina ever fully giving up the Queen title and since she does rule in Charming and Snow's absence, I kept the Queen in there. My universe, after all.**

**This was originally going to be longer but it was hitting the 10K limit so I decided to end it here. The good thing about that is the next chapter already has 4 pages written! So hopefully I can have that up in the next few weeks!**


	22. Chapter 21: Coming Home

**Once again, thank you to those who reviewed! **

**There's a part in this chapter that may (okay, it will) confuse you but I promise the explanation for it is coming. There are hints within that section as to what is going on and if you know your Once lore well enough, you might be able pick up on what's going on. **

**As always enjoy, and reviews/favorites/follows feed the muse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Coming Home<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma felt her heart quicken as their traveling group broke through the tree line surrounding her future home. They had veered off the main road that lead directly to the castle twenty minutes ago and she had felt like they were aimlessly wandering through the forest despite the very straight and confident path her father and Will's future selves were taking.<p>

She didn't know what she had expected from the future when Erin and Liam had first mentioned bringing her here but it certainly wasn't her current state of turbulent emotions. Future Killian had still not acknowledged her presence. There wasn't even a quick glance from him when hours ago she had stumbled on a root, Elsa's quick reflexes the only thing that had stopped her from face planting into the dirt. He had to have known something happened, she had only cursed loudly and profusely enough to give his darker days as Captain Hook a run for their money.

It shouldn't bother her but it did, to devastating effects.

She had just admitted to herself that she was in love with her Killian, ready to open her heart fully to him after everything they had seen over the last few days but his future self's rejection was like a bucket of cold water, causing her to fall back into old patterns and throw up emotional walls. She couldn't put her finger on _why_ she was even upset over Future Killian's actions, but the prevailing emotion was confusion as to why he would act this way towards her. The man walking between her future children was not the same man she had seen in the time vortex. That man had acted just as her Killian always had - unable to keep his eyes off her, attentive, constantly reaching for some area of her person to touch even if it was for a fleeting moment - but this man… she might as well not exist to him.

And that hurt more than she could have expected.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Charming and Future Will turned left suddenly, forcing the rest of the group to follow. They walked along an outer perimeter wall for a ways until they reached an archway that opened into a small courtyard lit against the darkening sky by torches. A beautiful fountain that looked like a depiction of a Goddess of some kind sat at its center, rushing water creating a relaxing atmosphere in the courtyard. They continued past the fountain and to a relatively simple wooden door where a single Knight stood guard. As Charming approached the Knight opened the door and bowed to her father's future self as he passed.

They were quickly ushered in and as the door slid soundly shut behind them Emma couldn't help but gasp softly at what lay before them.

She had only seen her parent's castle twice and both times it had been in ruins from Regina's curse. The castle she suddenly found herself in was anything but crumbling. As Charming lead them down a series of long corridors she craned her neck in every direction. Gone were the crumbling walls, rubble, and dust that coated every inch of the castle she had seen, replaced with immaculate and sturdy walls that were adorned with banners and paintings, stone floors clear of debris, and all the hallmarks of life meticulously placed throughout each corridor.

Despite the size and fact that it was a castle, it held the same feeling of home that a small cottage might, years of laughter and love seeping from its stones to create a feeling of home. This _would_ be her home one day and the thought warmed the little lost girl that still resided in her

Coming to an intricate pair of wooden doors Charming pushed them open without hesitation, revealing a softly illuminated library. Emma immediately recognised a few of the faces stood around the front tables as they turned toward the travelling group. Belle and Elsa's future selves looked like they hadn't aged a day in the last twenty-eight years, aside from a few lines on Belle's face and the slight greying of Future Elsa's roots. Both women sat at one of the tables, a book open in front of Belle and a ton of parchments scattered before Future Elsa. Robin stood next to the table with an arm around Future Regina's waist, his woodland garb a sharp contrast to the blood red silk dress she wore. Like her father's future self Robin had a sprinkling of grey in his neatly styled hair accompanied with a few correlating strands of grey in his scruff while Future Regina seemed to remain youthful as ever, only the addition of crow's feet marking the passage of time for her.

Mary Margaret's future self stood at the forefront of the assembled gathering, looking just as regal as she had through the nursery mirror in a pale pink gown, dark hair cascading down in almost tangled waves. Emma's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw the young man standing next to Snow because for a split second, she would have sworn she was looking at a young version of Neal. Her brain quickly caught up with her eyes and with a quick intake of breath she realised the young man was Henry all grown up. He had to be at least forty-two by this point but the side effect of curses had caused even him to look physically no older than his early thirties.

God her life was so not normal to be looking at her eldest son who was now technically _older_ than she was.

There were two men she didn't recognise and they stood next to each other and slightly behind Henry, both young themselves. One bore an uncanny resemblance to David with short sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, the other bearing no likeness to anyone she had seen before with brown hair and dark blue eyes. At the very back of the future group she saw Eric leaning against the end of one of the floor-to-ceiling bookcases, arms and ankles crossed casually. Strands of black hair fell over his forehead and piercing green eyes almost the same shade as Mary Margaret's wedding ring were staring intently at Erin.

Within seconds of the time travelling group entering the library there was an explosion of movement and sound.

Snow, Belle, and Future Elsa all three surged forward at the same time, cries of happiness spilling from their lips as they rushed to embrace both Erin and Liam. Henry quickly followed them, spinning Erin around before wrapping Liam in a hug so tight Emma heard her younger son grunt momentarily.

After the initial escalation of having Erin and Liam back with them all eyes seemed to turn to Emma at once - all eyes but those of Future Killian she noted, who had made his way to the table vacated by Belle and Future Elsa. Emma found herself shrinking in on herself under so much attention, momentarily wishing she was stood next to Killian to lean on for support. Snow was the first to shake herself from the daze of seeing Emma. Cautiously stepping forward she reached up with trembling hands to cradle Emma's face, her own green eyes pooling with tears.

"Emma…." she breathed, pain and relief washing over her porcelain features. Emma had to remind herself again that Snow's Emma, her future self, had been kept away from her mother, making this the first time Snow was able to touch and interact with her daughter in God knows how long. Giving Mary Margaret's future self the same comforting smile she had only days ago through a mirror, she nodded her head at the silent question in the future Queen's eyes.

A quiet sob escaped Snow as she pulled Emma to her, cradling her in an embrace that was so reminiscent of that first hug after Emma had broken the curse. Emma noticed Belle and Future Elsa's watery eyes and even the stoic Future Regina quickly turned her face into Robin's shoulder to get her own emotions under control.

Pushing off the bookcase he had been leaning on, Eric walked until he was stood beside Erin. "Alright there, Jones?"

Erin gave him a small smile. "Yeah, just mentally and physically exhausted, Eric."

Emma watched as Belle pulled Erin into a conversation and how Eric's eyes followed her daughter, almost transfixed and unable to look away from the blonde princess who was practically beaming at her Godmother. It was a look Emma had seen her father give her mother countless times over the years - the look of a man completely and utterly in love. She didn't have to look in Killian's direction to know he was giving her that same look now tinged with confusion and worry.

Yet his future self's gaze still flickered to everyone _but _her.

"It's good to have the both of you back," Future Regina interjected above all the small conversations. Snow finally released Emma, although she seemed reluctant to move far away from the past version of her daughter. Erin broke away from her conversation with Belle to nod at the former Evil Queen.

"It's good to be back, Regina."

"Is it safe for us to be openly talking even with the lighter castle staff?" Future Will asked as he took a seat next to Killian's future self.

"Rumple took care of it," Belle answered her ex-husband, rolling her eyes when Future Will scowled at the Crocodile's name. "That's why he isn't here now, actually," she added, looking toward the time traveling group. "He's enchanting any room you may venture into with a silencing cloak. Anyone passing by won't hear a sound coming from the room."

"And I've set up glamor enchantments on those rooms as well," Future Regina cut in, looking toward the unusually stunned past version of herself. "If someone sticks their head into a room any of you are in they won't recognise you."

"Those are pretty… hardcore precautions," Mary Margaret observed.

Future Regina quirked an eyebrow at Snow's younger self. "With a mole running around the castle we can't take any chances."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Elsa spoke timidly from beside Emma, "But who are those gentlemen?" Everyone followed her finger as the past version of the Queen of Arendelle pointed at the David look-alike and the dark haired man beside him.

"I guess introductions do need to be made," Liam replied. Waving his ringed hand toward the dark haired man he continued, "This is Oliver Hood, Regina and Robin's son and beside him is our Uncle Neal, Crown Prince of the Enchanted Forest." Emma heard Mary Margaret gasp behind her as Neal, all grown up and no longer a baby smiled at his parent's past selves before nodding his head softly in greeting.

Turning to look at her mother Emma also saw the shocked expression on Regina's face. "Robin and I-"

"Have been married for twenty-five years," her future self replied, looking at the former leader of the Merry Men stood next to her and smiling. "Happily married, I might add."

Regina gave her future self a hard, knowing look. "Not that I'm delighted but how do we have a son?"

"I adopted Robin's son shortly after he was born."

Regina shook her head in confusion. "Robin's son?" She looked toward the man Liam had introduced. "I thought his name was Oliver?"

"It is," Robin quickly replied. "I'm Oliver's father but Regina is not his mother."

"Maybe not biologically," Oliver cut in, "But in every way that matters she is."

Future Regina gave him a grateful smile before turning back to her past self. "It's a long and complicated story, most of which we can't tell you because Oliver's… conception is tightly wound with a major moment that we can't risk altering in the slightest."

Oliver snorted. "Lets just say my family tree is as crazy as Henry's."

"And that's saying something," Henry muttered.

Charming cleared his throat then, bringing everyone's attention to him. Nodding at his eldest grandson he said, "You wanted to speak with me and Killian about something?"

Henry nodded. "It would seem Ingrid isn't working alone. Maleficent has been behind everything - Ingrid's release, her obsession with mom and Elsa, and every attack Ingrid has launched against us."

"Well that's one theory confirmed," Future Will mumbled. Future Regina's head snapped toward the King of Wonderland.

"What do you mean _confirmed_?"

"Diablo let the cat out of the bag with that one when he attacked us," Liam explained, leaning against Belle's large desk. "We didn't know for sure, though. How did she do it?"

"She stole Ingrid's urn along with an enchanted scroll from the cave Merlin kept them in. The scroll has the ability to charm anyone who reads it. Maleficent had a Seer imbue it with the words of a fake prophecy about mom and Elsa to give Ingrid a driving goal."

"Why would anyone go through all that just to seek revenge?" Elsa asked, shaking her head.

"Revenge is an all consuming mistress," Killian answered, fingers dancing against his thigh. "You would be shocked to learn the lengths I went through over the course of 300 years to get my revenge."

"He's right," Future Regina agreed with a nod of her head. "Look at the lengths I went to all those years ago by creating Storybrooke. Maleficent has always blamed Emma and Killian for what happened and with her latest actions she's shown she's willing to do anything to fulfil her need for revenge - even if it brings down every realm in existence."

Charming looked at Regina's future self. "What do you mean bring every realm down?"

"Ingrid's urn and the enchanted scroll weren't the only things that Maleficent took," Henry explained, sighing as he crossed his arms. "She also took the Dark One's dagger."

Mary Margaret gasped. "If she has Gold's dagger then she can control him!"

"Yes…. and no," Neal replied to his mother's past self. At the confused faces of the time travelling party he continued, "The dagger is still a dangerous weapon but not to Rumple. It hasn't been able to control him since he lost the title of the Dark One years ago."

_That _shocked the present day residents of Storybrooke.

"How can the Crocodile not be the Dark One but still be alive?" Killian growled. He was stood there without a heart because of the imp and and one day the Crocodile would be free of the Dark Curse?

"That is complicated," Future Killian responded to his younger self, giving him an understanding look. "Since it concerns a major moment for both the Crocodile and Belle we can't go into the details but yes, he is no longer the Dark One and is still very much alive."

"Unfortunately," Future Will muttered, low enough for no one but Future Killian to hear who only smirked at the former Knave.

"Who is the Dark One now then?"

"No one is," Future Elsa replied to Regina. "Rumple broke the curse himself. There hasn't been a Dark One in almost fifteen years."

"If there isn't a Dark One then how is the dagger a problem?" David inquired, wrapping an arm around Mary Margaret's waist.

"The dagger Merlin used to tether the Darkness to a human soul was originally enchanted for a different purpose," Belle explained, "To control anyone who was cut by it. Although the Dark Curse is banished the original enchantment still remains on it."

"So the dagger can control people. Well, we know what Maleficent wants with it," Liam muttered.

Henry shook his head. "It's worse than that, Liam. There may not be a Dark One right now but with that dagger, Maleficent can create a new one."

"How?!" Erin almost shrieked.

"With the enchanted dagger Maleficent can control people, force them to commit dark acts that will raise the Darkness within them. If she can gather enough of it we will be faced with the same situation Merlin was centuries ago - let the Darkness run rampant through the realms, or tether it to someone." Future Regina looked around at the shocked and horrified faces, a deep silence filling the room as everyone took in the severity of the new information.

Eric was the first to break the silence. "How did Maleficent even know the dagger could do this? Merlin is as secretive as they come when it concerns magic, and the original enchantment of the dagger doesn't sound like something he would throw out there for just anyone to find."

"It's not," Henry agreed. "I also learned from talking to Merlin that Morgana was likely the one who taught Maleficent how to time travel."

"Morgana?" Emma asked incredulously. "As in King Arthur's half-sister?" Would there ever be a time she wasn't shocked to discover another mythical character really did exist?

"One in the same," he replied to his mother's past self. "She died years ago but we think she wrote down Merlin's teachings, everything from time travel to the secret of the Dark One's dagger."

Charming turned to Belle. "Wait, we brought Morgana's personal library here after her death. The book-"

"Wasn't among them," Belle answered. "I not only catalogued the collection when it first arrived but went back this afternoon after Henry returned just to make sure - no book we have of hers has anything about time travel or the dagger in it."

Liam ran his hand down his face. "So let me get this straight - we not only have to worry about Maleficent using the dagger to recreate the Darkness but also anything else that Morgana could have left in that book?"

"Precisely." Future Regina moved from Robin's side as she spoke, heading toward the library door. "Which is why we shouldn't waste any time in waking Emma up and getting our past selves back to their time. We're going to need the Savior to-"

"We have a problem with that, Regina."

The former Evil Queen stopped to look at Erin, her face falling into the classic Regina Mills I'm-surrounded-by-a-bunch-of-idiots look.

"I don't see how we have a problem, Miss Jones. You and your brother brought Emma's past self here, it's just a matter of her tapping into her future self's magic to melt the ice. Your mother's skills in magic were, at best, rudimentary at this point in her life but I'm sure Miss Swan can handle it."

"It's not about mom's magical ability, it's about these." Erin held up her right wrist, black shirt sleeve falling down slightly to reveal the magical bracelet.

Future Regina's eyes widened as Henry blurted, "What the hell?"

"Maleficent tried a last ditch effort to stop us from getting mom's past self here," Liam explained. "Diablo and some of his henchmen kidnapped her and Erin last night. We were in the middle of fighting them when dad, grandpa, and Uncle Will showed up."

Belle and Future Elsa gasped as Snow gently gripped Emma's arm, green eyes giving her daughter's past self a quick once over.

"Did he hurt either of you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, he seemed intent on taking us to wherever Maleficent was. But he put the bracelets on us last night."

Future Regina came to stand in front of Emma, taking her left arm without preamble and carefully surveying the magical bracelet around her wrist.

"Does this mean she can't break herself out of her confinement?" Snow asked quietly, her voice filling with worry.

After studying the bracelet for a few seconds Regina's future self nodded her head slowly. "Unfortunately yes, it does. At least until we can figure out how to get them off." Turning to look toward Erin and Liam she asked, "I assume you tried to to take them off yourself?"

Liam nodded. "Erin's wouldn't come off no matter how hard I tried."

"Since they are meant to suppress a user's magic only the person who enchanted them can take them off," Regina interjected.

"Which would be bloody Maleficent," Eric muttered, running an agitated hand through his dark locks.

"It wasn't Maleficent," Future Regina replied evenly, her eyes back on the bracelet on Emma's wrist. "If Maleficent enchanted the bracelets the one on Erin would never have latched - the protection spell I cast on her and Liam when they were born protects them from _any_ form of her magic - be it a direct attack, spell, or enchantment."

Future Will sat forward in his chair. "If it wasn't Maleficent, then who?"

"My aunt?" both Elsa's offered at the same time. Future Regina waved her hand over Emma's bracelet, causing it to glow a dark purple for a few seconds.

"No… this isn't Ingrid's magic. If she had enchanted them the magic would have flared blue, a telltale sign of her ice magic. The magic that enchanted these bracelets is one I've never seen before. It's extremely old magic."

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered to her mother's future self, looking over at the distraught features of the future Queen of the Enchanted Forest. "I know you were counting on me-"

"Emma, it's not your fault," Snow quickly replied, stroking the Savior's arm reassuringly. "You didn't ask for Maleficent to do this. And we _will_ find a way to get them off, right Regina?"

Future Regina nodded. "I'll confer with Rumple but I doubt even he knows what type of magic this is, it looks older than even him. If I have to I'll translocate to Camelot tonight and see what Merlin knows." Turning to look at Henry over her shoulder she added, "That is, if the bumbling wizard hasn't left the Land of Knights already."

Henry chuckled quietly. "He'll be there. Arthur told him not to leave for any reason until the situation with mom was resolved in case we needed him."

"There isn't anything else we can do tonight. Everyone should get a good nights-"

Future Regina was cut off by the sound of the massive library doors opening, everyone turning to see who was coming in. Emma saw a young woman appear as the doors opened fully, her features soft and rounded, dark brown eyes sparkling as she took in the large group stood at the front of the library. Her brunette locks were down and cascading halfway down her back. She threw the group a smile before looking off to the side of the library's doors.

"Come on, ladybug."

A child-like groan could be heard and Emma found herself breaking out into a large smile when the small form of her future granddaughter appeared next to the brunette woman. The little girl was dressed in a simple white nightgown, raven locks a tangled mess that seemed to go in every direction. She held a brightly colored stuffed crocodile under her left arm while her small right hand rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

"Aunt Liz, why are we at the library so late? I was sleepin'! Aunt Belle can't make us sort books at a time like this."

The woman chuckled at the little girl's exasperated tone. Reaching down to gingerly run her fingers over the mess of black hair, she said, "No sorting, Hope. There's someone here I thought you wouldn't want to wait until tomorrow to see."

Blinking up at her aunt sleepily Hope frowned before turning her attention to the assembled adults before her. Emma watched as her granddaughter's eyes widened in shock first after falling on her and the rest of the present Storybrooke residents, the shock quickly fading to a content smile as she found the familiar faces and attire of their future selves. Blue eyes as bright as Killian's suddenly lit up, all traces of sleep evaporating from them as she smiled a large, toothy grin.

"Mama!"

"Hope," Erin whispered, rushing past the members of her family, both present and future, to get to her daughter. Hope took off running, her little legs pumping as she held on to her stuffed animal with a death grip. Erin dropped to her knees just as her and Hope reached each other and she immediately wrapped her arms around the little girl, burying her face in those precious tangled locks.

"I missed you so much," Erin whispered, her voice catching with emotion. God she had missed her little girl so much. She had never physically been away from Hope for longer than a day since she was born, even Zelena's curse years ago keeping her close though she believed her to be her ward at the time and not her own flesh and blood.

"I missed you too, mama," came the muffled reply from her shoulder, Hope's arms tightening around her just a little harder. Erin allowed herself a few more seconds of that warm embrace before she pulled back, keeping her arms securely around her daughter.

"You been okay bug?"

Hope nodded. "I've been minding everyone, mama. Grandpa and Crocky have been staying with me at night." She held up her stuffed crocodile then, and Erin couldn't help but smile as she heard her father's deep groan from behind her. Her father hated the stuffed animal Uncle Will had brought Hope shortly after her birth and had ranted on more than one occasion that no granddaughter of his was going to be 'cozy' with any type of crocodile.

It had naturally become Hope's favorite toy and Killian Jones couldn't deny his granddaughter anything.

"I heard," she smiled, reaching up to push some of those tangled locks behind Hope's ear. Her eyes went past hope to her best-friend still stood in the doorway.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth surged forward as Erin stood, setting Hope on her right hip. The two women fell into a tight hug, laughter and tears escaping them both.

Will's jaw dropped open. "Thats-"

"Our daughter," Belle answered him, smiling at he turned to look at her. "Elizabeth Penelope Scarlet."

"The light of my life," Future Will replied, pride flowing from him as he beamed at his daughter and Goddaughter embracing. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her father's mushiness as her and Erin detangled. Her eyes widened momentarily as they landed on the past version of her father, taking in his Storybrooke attire, a fond smile gracing her lips as she saw Emma stood next to Snow, before her gaze fell to Liam.

"Liam."

"Elizabeth," he calmly replied, nodding his head in greeting before shifting his focus back to his niece who was grinning like the sun at him. Emma watched her youngest son closely though and raised an eyebrow when she saw Liam's gaze flicker back to Will's daughter with an intensity she had never seen in them.

Snow sighed. "We should get everyone-" She was cut off as she let out a sharp cry, and Emma found herself looking around the room frantically as all their future counterparts gripped their heads, faces contorted in pain.

"What's happening?" Elsa asked, fearfully.

"New memories," Charming bit out through gritted teeth, groaning as images that were foreign but known to him flashed through his mind.

Future Will cursed. "Why does it bloody have to hurt so much!"

"That's what happens when you create a new timeline," Future Regina muttered as the last images flashed for her. She reached out a shaking hand to find Robin, Henry, and Oliver next to her, helping her steady herself.

"How often does that happen?" Mary Margaret asked her future self.

"It's sporadic, at best," Snow answered, rubbing her temple gingerly. "That was the first time in a month we've gotten them."

"How far back do you remember now?" Henry asked.

Elsa groaned as she continued to rub her temple. "Everything from after Diablo's attack in the past to when we dropped out of the time vortex."

A low growl suddenly brought everyone's attention to the table were Future Will and Future Killian sat and Emma took a step back at the dark look that crossed the future pirate's face.

"Dad?" Erin mumbled, clearly taken aback by the change in her father's demeanour as well. Future Killian didn't acknowledge his daughter as he stood, simply striding toward the library door. As he passed Eric he turned his heated gaze onto the young pirate captain.

"You and I need to have a _private_ discussion, D'Harper," he growled, striding from the room without another word. Eric blinked in shock before turning to look at Liam.

"What the bloody hell was that about?"

Liam bit his lip to hold back the smile threatening to erupt. "I imagine it would have something to do with his new memories, one of them being the night you met Erin that we saw in the time vortex."

Erin groaned as Eric stared at the dark haired prince for a fraction of second in confusion until realisation hit him. Face going as white as a sheet he mumbled, "I'm going to be skewered with a hook, aren't I?"

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

Blinking her eyes open slowly she groaned at the hard floor beneath her back. She felt like she had been sleeping for an eternity on rocks and if the pain in her lower back was any indication, she had been. Rolling onto her hands and knees the room around her started to come into focus and she found herself frowning in confusion.

She was in the Sheriff's station but that couldn't be. Storybrooke had ceased to exist over twenty-five years ago, her parents destroying the curse they had cast during Zelena's original reign of terror to get them back to the Enchanted Forest so they could find her in Camelot. Standing on unsteady legs she looked around the room she hadn't stepped foot in almost three decades. Everything was as she remembered it - the desks, the too-old computers, her father's favorite coffee cup sat on his desk. She was stood in her old office, papers scattered about the desk like she had been in the middle of paperwork.

But she hadn't been. No, the last thing she remembered was fighting the Snow Queen's Knights in the castle courtyard, their numbers seeming to never end no matter how many they took down. And then Ingrid herself had appeared, taunted them, and she could remember a sense of fear as a blast of magic wrapped around an object had hurtled toward Killian.

Killian….

Shaking off the remnants of a sleep that felt like eternity she turned to sprint out the side door of her old office when she was stopped in her tracks by the figure in the doorway. It was him - Killian, her husband. Gone was his pirate attire, replaced with his modern clothes again, ones she hadn't seen since she tried to tether herself to Rumple's dagger.

"Killian, why are we -"

"Why did you never notice Rumple had my heart, Emma?"

Confused, she shook her head. "I don't understand -"

Killian scoffed at her. "He had my heart, controlling almost every move I made and _you never knew_."

Emma blinked in surprise, completely caught off guard by the accusing tone. That didn't sound like something Killian would say to her. Never, in the twenty-eight years since Rumple had taken his heart, had he ever blamed her for not realising sooner that it was missing. Was she dreaming?

"Killian, what's going on?"

A dark chuckle emitted from her husband and with a familiar saunter that she would recognise even in a crowded room, he moved towards her. "What's going on, _princess_, is that you were so wrapped up in finding the little ice queen and her bumbling sister a portal back to their realm that you never noticed your own boyfriend was missing his heart!"

Emma backed up with every step he made toward her until she felt her legs hit her desk. His face was a mask of fury, normal blue eyes twin points of red as he stalked toward her. It was a kind of fury she had seen in the depths of Neverland when their son had been poisoned with Dreamshade and in the seconds after Erin had cried herself to sleep hours after Matthew had died. It was a rage she been witness to numerous times over the course of their marriage but that had never been directed at her.

When he reached her, invading her personal space in only that way he could, he grinned menacingly at her.

"You think you're such an observant lass, but the truth is when it comes to me you know _nothing_. All that time the Crocodile had my heart and you never suspected a thing, never questioned my odd behavior or my actions. What kind of a girlfriend does that make you?"

"I'm your wife," she whispered, feeling the tears begin to pool in her eyes as the love of her life continued to look at her like she was the one responsible for his missing hand.

Leaning toward her until she could feel his breath tickling her face he growled, "It makes you a pathetic one, that's what it does."

Unable to take anymore Emma closed her eyes, the tears falling rapidly as she sunk to her knees. Why was he saying these things? Killian - her husband, the father of her children - would never speak to her like this, would never voice her most inner regrets in such a vile and hurtful way. When her knees touched something soft and cold instead of the hard floor of the Sheriff's station she slowly opened her eyes.

Gone was the Sheriff's station, replaced with one of the courtyards of her parent's castle. Snow covered the ground, and she blinked against the brightness of the scene before her. _What the hell was going on?_ Hearing soft crying she turned her head and what she saw made her blood run cold. Matthew was lying in the snow, eyes closed with his face relaxed in what looked like sleep, and Erin knelt next to him, her blonde hair and dark cloak a sharp contrast to their almost white surroundings.

Why was she here? Matthew had been dead for almost six years, buried in the family vault and given all the rights a Prince of his kingdom deserved. Slowly rising to her feet she started to make her way toward her daughter when Erin's head snapped up. The look on her daughter's face made Emma stop dead in her tracks.

"You could have saved him," Erin growled, green eyes flashing dangerously.

"I- I tried," Emma whispered. Her words seemed to only anger Erin whose magic practically sizzled in her palms.

"You could have tried harder," Erin snapped.

"There was nothing I could do," Emma pleaded, rooted to the spot as Erin continued to stare at her. "Maleficent's magic-"

"You're the Savior!" Erin screamed. Reacting to her emotions her magic shot out toward Emma, forcing her to dive out of the way to keep from getting hit. "You have the strongest white magic and you're telling me you couldn't penetrate a simple fairy's shield?! You failed me when I needed you most. What kind of mother are you?"

Face half pressed into the cold snow Emma whispered, "I'm sorry." As tears cascaded down her cheeks the world around her shifted again until the winter scene was replaced with a hospital room, her chained to a maternity bed.

It was the eternal dance in a land of endless nightmares and regrets.

* * *

><p>Emma rolled over, punching her pillow in frustration.<p>

She had been lying awake for hours now, tossing and turning as the moon rose higher in the night sky. After their future counterparts had received the newest set of memories Snow had directed everyone to turn in for the night. Since there was nothing they could do at the moment to free Emma's future self the least they could do was get a full nights rest. Erin and Elizabeth with Hope clinging to her mother had shown Emma, Killian, and Elsa to the rooms Snow had prepared for their brief stay with them. The little girl kept staring at Emma with wide, blue eyes as they walked the almost deserted corridors, clearly entranced with seeing a younger version of the grandmother she hadn't been able to interact with in months.

Huffing Emma rolled onto her back. The bedchamber she had been shown to was by far the most extravagant she had ever been in, the room large and spacious, stone floors covered in an ornate rug with a large four poster bed and fireplace already crackling with a small fire. The bed was the most comfortable she had ever lain in, pillows so soft she could get lost in them with a heavy green comforter that was as light as a feather. Compared to the other places she had been forced to sleep in during her life she should have been fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

Instead she was still awake and she knew it wasn't the adrenaline from the last few days keeping her up. No, her lack of sleep was caused by the conversation that had been held at her bedchamber door hours ago. Groaning she closed her eyes against the light from the fire as her mind replayed those tense moments.

_After Erin and a yawning Hope had dropped her off she had made quick use of the tub Snow had ordered brought into the adjoining room, the dirt and grime of the last few days suddenly weighing her down. She had stripped down and almost moaned in pleasure as the hot water hit her aching muscles and she was thankful for whatever magic Future Regina had worked on the water because it never lost its warmth despite her obscene amount of time spent in it. After a thorough washing with scents she had never smelled before she had carefully extracted herself from the tub, wrapping herself in the luxurious robe her mother's future self had provided. _

_She was in the process of figuring out what she could wear to bed - she refused to even touch the lace nightgown that was lying on the end of the large bed - when there had been a quiet knock at the door. Wondering if Erin had forgotten to tell her something she moved quickly, her breath catching as the door opened to reveal Killian stood on the other side. He had discarded his leather jacket and vest, his black dress shirt unbuttoned more than usual. His hair was damp, most likely from his own bath, and sticking up in angles that made her hand twitch to smooth them down. _

"_Swan."_

"_Killian," she whispered, unconsciously tightening her grip on her robe. "What are you doing here?"_

_If he seemed taken aback by her abrupt question he didn't show it, his gaze never wavering from her. _

"_May I come in?"_

_Emma nervously wet her lips, eyes falling to her bare feet. "I- I don't think that's a good idea." She could hear his frustration in the sigh that followed and without even looking at him she knew he was running his hand over his face. _

"_Emma, what is going on?"_

_Eyes still firmly on her feet she shook her head. "Nothing is-"_

"_Please don't lie to me, love. I know something is wrong, has been since we rescued you and Erin from those avians." Before she could answer him he stepped forward into her personal space, tilting her chin up with his hand. "Talk to me, Swan," he mumbled, his lilting accent deep with emotion. _

_Her heart constricted painfully as she stared into his piercing blue eyes that were swimming in everything she had been expecting to see in his future self - adoration and dared she hope, love. Her head knew that he had done nothing to her, that her turbulent emotions were due to his future self's actions. Her Killian had continued to reach out to her despite her abruptly pulling away from him and had sought her out, knowing something was wrong. Looking into his concerned and loving gaze she almost gave in, almost told him all her fears and worries because every part of her that loved him was screaming at her to do so. _

_But that small part of her, the little lost girl who still whispered doubts stopped her. Emma Swan didn't get happiness and when she did, it never lasted. The other shoe always dropped, the proverbial rug was already ripped out from under her, leaving her adrift and alone in life. She had been denied the chance of a happy family multiple times in her life, had love turn on her quicker than any enemy ever could - why would this time be any different? _

"_There's nothing wrong," she found herself saying, stepping away from and back into the safety of her room. She saw the hurt flash across his eyes at her actions, confusion still pulling at his brow as he studied her intently. "It's late and the last few days have been exhausting for the both of us. I'm going to bed now."_

_She hadn't waited for his response before closing the door, putting another barrier both physically and emotionally between them. Right before the door fully shut she heard him whisper three words that pulled at her heart and caused her to take an unsteady breath. _

"_As you wish." _

Despite telling him she was exhausted, which she most certainly was, sleep had eluded her since his visit. She kept replaying those few seconds over and over again, her heart breaking whenever she remembered the hurt that she had seen on his face. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. She loved him for God's sake but his future self's actions rattled her more than she ever thought they could. Had Future Killian realised in the time her future self had been locked away from him that she wasn't enough? What if their marriage wasn't everything Erin and Liam had described it to be? Was there something about her present self now that Future Killian knew and didn't love her anymore for? Does her Killian see what his future self does and not love her? It wasn't like he had ever said the words to her and this was a man who had spent 300 years in pursuit of revenge for his first love - it wasn't like he was afraid of the emotion, right?

With a deep sigh Emma threw back the bed cover, instantly shivering as the cold air of the castle hit her exposed skin. The fire had died down through the night and although it gave her enough light to move about the unfamiliar bedchamber without running into anything, it had long ago ceased to be a source of warmth for the room. She had steadfastly refused to put on the nightgown, opting to sleep in just her underwear and tank top. Not wanting to fuss with her jeans or jacket she grabbed the robe she had donned after her bath and tip toed out of the room.

If she couldn't sleep she could at least enjoy a late night hot cocoa.

The hallway outside was dimly lit by torches running its length in intervals and looking in both directions she didn't see a single soul. She knew Killian and Elsa's rooms were one of the many doors on this hallway so she crept past each one, not wanting to alert either of them or anyone else who might be sleeping in this area of her late night activity. On their way here Erin and Elizabeth had pointed out the various locations that had been cleared for the the present residents of Storybrooke to safely move around in and she was certain she could find her way to the kitchen.

Corridor after corridor she silently walked, letting the light from the torches guide her as she retraced her earlier steps. She came to the intersection where she knew she needed to turn right to make it to the main corridor where the library was when a brighter light to her left caught her attention. Craning her neck she saw another long hallway of rooms with a door halfway down it opened, bright light spilling from it. Biting her lip in contemplation she changed course, bare feet quietly moving her toward the light source.

When she reached it she peeked in through the open door, blinking against the sudden increase in light. The room in front of her was arranged mostly like the one she was in - a large four poster bed, rug, and a crackling fireplace - but this one looked like someone's personal bedchamber. There was the addition of a white vanity to one side with a beautifully crafted mirror depicting what looked like swans around its frame, two tall wardrobes with one of them opened, revealing from her angle dark clothes neatly hung up. There were little touches everywhere that spoke of it being someone's personal room - items on the nightstands, trinkets scattered along a bookcase and shelves. This room had a balcony whereas the one she was staying in didn't, the doors currently opened and bringing the smell of the sea in with the wind.

It all looked vaguely familiar to her and with a start she realised this was her room - her and Killian's future bedchamber, the one she had seen in the snatches of time when she was giving birth to Erin and Liam.

Curiosity stronger than common sense, she slowly made her way into the room. The extra light was provided by a dozen lamps lighted and placed about the room. A door to her left was closed but the one to her right was partially opened, light seeping in through its crack. She made her way quickly to the door and with only slight hesitation - she couldn't shake the feeling that she was intruding on someone's personal space, even if this would technically be her room one day - she opened the door all the way.

The room beyond was of medium size, lit like the main room by a cluster of lamps spaced around it. A large, imposing wood desk sat in its center, its surface almost completely covered in rolled and unrolled parchments. A bookcase sat against the right wall filled to the brim with large, leather bound tomes. Shelves ran along the width of the other two walls, stacked to the point of almost buckling with what she thought looked like maps. Various nautical trinkets were scattered about with a large painting of what she swore was the _Jolly Roger_ mid sail on the ocean hanging on the wall directly opposite her, behind the desk.

This had to be Future Killian's study.

The thought made her breath quicken and suddenly common sense out ruled curiosity. She turned quickly to leave, wanting to be far away from anything to do with Killian's future self, when she ran right into a hardbody. Something clattered to the ground before a strong hand grabbed her arm to steady her. She found herself reaching forward to grasp onto whoever she had run into but the words of apology died in her throat as the feel of familiar leather beneath her fingers registered.

Eyes shooting up she sucked in a breath as the shocked face of Future Killian stared back at her.


	23. Chapter 22: Love Has a Quiet Voice

**Editing for this chapter was a pain for some reason so I finally just said screw it and I'm posting it. Not 100% in love with it but meh!**

**For the guest reviewer who said: "**_**Can't wait for more of this. I wonder what the story with Liam and Elizabeth is? Why does it have to be a secret? I'd really love some Emma/Liam bonding so we can get to know him and his story better."**_

**Liam and Elizabeth's tale will be revealed by the end of the story (or at least, your question of why they've kept it a secret will be) and will be explored more in the sequel. As for Liam/Emma bonding - it will happen, promise. :) **

**As always enjoy, and reviews/favorites/follows feed the muse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Love Has A Quiet Voice<strong>

* * *

><p>Sighing heavily Future Killian sat back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. After their new set memories had arrived and his private and very one-sided conversation with a certain young pirate captain, he had made his way to Hope's nursery out of habit to sit with her. Upon finding the room empty he had let himself panic for only a second before the sounds of soft snoring drifted in from the nursery's adjoining room. Stepping into the next room he had found himself smiling softly at the sight before him, one he had been worried for weeks he'd never see again.<p>

The fireplace in the corner illuminated his daughter and granddaughter fast asleep in Erin's large bed. Erin was on her side, long blonde hair so much like her mother's falling behind her as she wrapped her arm around Hope's waist. His granddaughter was lying on her back, one arm over her head with her right leg thrown over her mother's side. He spent a few minutes watching the two greatest treasures he had ever found in his long life sleep peacefully. He had to bite back a laugh when they both let out loud snores, a trait he would swear until his dying day they had inherited from Swan.

With his newest set of memories he remembered not only the nightmares of Matthew's death returning for Erin, but of her having to relive the moment she lost him while they were in the time vortex. He couldn't imagine reliving in every horrible detail the moment he had lost Milah or his brother and his heart ached for his little girl. He also knew despite her outward appearance, Liam's stabbing had taken a far greater emotional toil on her than she would ever let on. Losing her Liam had always been a life long fear for her and almost losing him to a Wonderland blade would haunt her for some time.

He would be forever grateful that his past self had stepped up when he couldn't be there for her and he prayed to every deity he knew that her nightmares didn't come to her tonight.

After making sure his girls were tucked in he had went to the tower were Future Emma lay, a strong urge to see her even if he couldn't touch her. Upon entering the room he had stopped in surprise at seeing Henry sat by his mother's side. Henry had quickly explained to his stepfather in hushed tones that after being away from her for so long he just needed to be near her, a fact Future Killian understood all too well. Henry had suggested he get a good nights rest and although Future Killian knew sleep was the last thing he could do, he parted from his stepson with a reassuring and understanding smile.

Deciding to keep his mind as occupied as he could until exhaustion overtook him he had retrieved all the recent documents concerning the Navy from Eric - who had looked relieved to not have that responsibility sitting on his shoulders anymore - and retreated to his study. Walking into his and Future Emma's bedchamber was still difficult but all the important Naval documents were housed in his study and it wasn't like he could pick everything up and relocate to another room. He had been staring at nautical maps and naval correspondence ever since and the late hour was starting to play havoc on his eyesight.

_Or perhaps that's your old age getting to you_.

His wife's playful voice floated through his head and he clenched his jaw in frustration. He had thought he had been prepared to interact with her past self, of having her close to him even if she was a different version of Emma. But he had only fooled himself. He had been in the middle of making sure Erin and Liam were truly okay - and Gods nothing could describe his happiness at seeing his son stood before him, alive and well after weeks of not knowing - when he had heard her laugh, a sound he had spent the last three months deprived of.

He had turned on instinct toward it and seeing her stood there, fingers interlaced with his past self, had caused his heart to stop. She was breathtakingly beautiful, as she always had been, her long blonde hair blowing softly in the breeze. When he had seen her through the mirror in Hope's nursery he had barely held it together but there had been the barrier of time between them, eliminating any urge he might have to truly interact with her. Now there was nothing stopping him from reaching for her and to feel those blonde locks run through his fingers again.

But he couldn't because simply looking at her was too painful, memories of a lifetime with his Swan playing over and over in his mind - countless dates in Storybrooke, their wedding day, quiet moments with the kids, sailing the _Jolly Roger_ together. And he _missed_ her - Gods did he miss her. This Emma was the same person as his wife lying unreachable beneath a sheet of ice but having her here, in person, just made him miss the woman he had spent the last twenty-eight with even more.

So he hadn't looked at her - at least, not when she was looking at him - because even though it killed him too he was drawn to her, just as he had been since their climb up the beanstalk all those years ago. He had snuck glances at her when she was occupied in conversation with Elsa on their journey to the castle and in the moments in the library when her attention was briefly pulled elsewhere. It hurt but he was powerless to completely ignore her - she had always possessed that power over him.

Gods he needed a drink.

Reaching into his vest he groaned when he remembered he had left his flask in the room him and Eric had conversed in. Grumbling half heartedly about his wife's rule of no rum in their bedchamber he had quietly left his study, passing only a handful of knights as he made his way down to the small room off the main castle entrance. It had been a long time, almost three decades, since he had felt the urge to drink himself into oblivion to relieve his pain but with Future Emma still locked away from him and one more obstacle in their way of freeing her, it was an urge he was fighting hard that night.

Reentering his bedchamber he was so busy scowling at the flask in his hand to look up and was caught by surprise when he walked right into someone as he crossed the threshold of his study. His flask tumbled to the floor as he reached out on instinct to steady the lighter frame he had practically knocked backward, and when his eyes did come up his heart stopped completely.

Emma was stood in front him, her own eyes wide in shock.

"I- I'm…."

"What are you doing in here?"

He hadn't meant for the question to come out so hard but having her this close to him, to be able to smell that familiar scent of vanilla was causing that ache to return to his chest. Even where his hand was lightly gripping her arm was causing those same little sparks of electricity to shoot down his spine that touching Future Emma always elicited. He watched as Emma's face went from shocked to hurt, and he couldn't keep the shock off his own face when she wrenched her arm from his grasp, almost violently. She schooled her face into the classic Emma Swan 100-foot emotional wall face, green eyes hardening and lips thinning.

"I'll be on my way," she muttered, moving to go around him.

Future Killian wasn't sure what made him do what he did next - he was certain he was just a glutton for punishment - but it was more than likely the hurt he could still see behind that emotional wall in those familiar green eyes. As she walked past him he gently grabbed her arm with his hook and turned her around to face him.

"Swan, don't go."

* * *

><p>What was her fucking life, really?<p>

She should have just continued to the kitchen, found a way to make her hot cocoa, and retreated back to the silence that was her bedchamber for a few hours of sleep. Instead she had to investigate even after she realised what room she had stumbled upon. And as was the way with her life she had stumbled literally into the one person she didn't want to see.

At the hard edge to his voice she felt her walls rise up and all she wanted to do was get out of the presence of the man wearing Killian's face. Because her Killian would never treat her this way, even when she did push him away physically and emotionally. She was half way over the threshold when she felt the familiar coolness of his hook wrap around her arm, turning her back toward him.

"Swan, don't go."

"Why not?" she demanded angrily, her repressed emotions quickly boiling to the surface. "You've done nothing but ignore me since we met. You've made it abundantly clear you want nothing to do with me."

She watched as his brow knitted in confusion. "Swan, that's not-"

"That's exactly what it is," she practically hissed. She could feel her cheeks flushing with anger the longer he kept looking at her like she was speaking a foreign language. "You haven't so much as glanced in my direction in the last twelve hours but now you want me to stay? To what, Killian? Talk? Lets talk about how I had expectations about what my future looked like from what Erin and Liam told me only to have you shatter them with your actions? Or how about your actions speaking so clearly to the fact that you no longer want me? "

She made to disentangle herself from his hook but he grabbed her other arm with his hand and she tried to ignore the familiar spark of electricity the contact sent up her arm. He was looking at her intently, ocean blue eyes studying her every feature in that infuriating way only he could. She was normally more guarded when it came to her emotions but after everything she had been through the last few days they were flowing out of her like lava.

"You think I don't want you anymore?" he asked softly.

"Of course not me," she shot back but with less heat than her previous words. "I mean… well, me. Future me."

"In the Gods names, why wouldn't I want my own wife?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, suddenly feeling like she had walked into a conversation and stuck her own two cents in without knowledge of what was being said. "Maybe this time away from her has made you realise that I… that she isn't worth it."

"That's - Not worth it?…." sighing Future Killian released her arm to run his hand through his hair. "Swan, it has nothing to do with that. _Trust me_. It's… I have looked at you, multiple times, and each time it physically hurt. It's killing me to be this near you not because time apart from you… from your future self has made me reevaluate our marriage - it hasn't, for the record, you infuriating woman - but because you remind me of what I've _missed_ these last few months. "

"What you've missed?" she whispered, feeling like she was in a never ending cyclone with her emotions going from end of the spectrum to another.

"I've missed you - your future self, my wife," he quietly responded, a sad smile tugging at his lips. "I've missed being able to reach out and simply take your hand, of falling asleep with my arms wrapped around you and my face buried in your hair. I've missed your smile, the annoyed eye roll you give me, your bloody laugh, Swan - I feel like a man starved of oxygen from the very air from not hearing that melodic sound for so long. I miss talking to you in the quiet hours of the morning, you adding centuries to my actual age, and arguing with you when you decide to run headlong into danger without thinking of the consequences. I simply miss _you_."

Emma stood in shock and let his words wash over her. The man had always been prone to a flourishing language but it wasn't what he said but the emotion behind his words that had her jaw dropping. "So… you don't - there's nothing about me that makes you or your past self… not love me?"

Future Killian's eyes widened. "Not love - bloody hell Swan, I've loved you since you kissed me in that infernal jungle! I've followed you literally through time and space without a second's thought. Why in any realm would you think I didn't love you, now or then?"

Emma felt her heart quicken at the future pirate's words, her super power blaring at her loud and clear that every passionate word that flew from his mouth was the truth. Staring into his eyes she saw it all - adoration, unwavering loyalty, and love - and in that moment she knew.

_I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love… my Milah, to believe that I could find someone else. That is, until I met you. _

_So when I win your heart, Emma, and I will win it, it won't be because of any trickery… it will be because you want me. _

_Not a day will go by I won't think of you. _

_I had to try… I was hoping you felt as I did. _

_I came back for you. _

_You traded your ship for me? Aye._

_My love, you don't have to worry about me. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving._

_I'd love to know more about your beginnings. _

He had always loved her, had shown it over and over again, said it in a thousand different ways. Killian Jones loved her past, present, and future.

Allowing her heart to control her movements for the first time in years Emma stepped forward until there was almost no space between them. She felt his hook drop from her arm and fall to his side but she never looked away from those ocean blue eyes, now staring back at her in confusion. Letting go of the sides of her robe she reached up and grasped the lapels of his jacket, the leather cool under her fingers as her thumbs traced the intricate pattern on them. Pushing up onto her toes she let her eyes falls shut as she closed the last few inches between them, pressing her lips to his.

When Future Killian didn't respond to the kiss she started to pull back, suddenly embarrassed that she had overstepped some line. Before her lips could fully disconnect from his he moved - surging forward to capture her lips in a kiss that instantly had her head spinning. His lips moved over hers desperately, like a starved man who had been given his first meal in months. She felt his tongue caress her bottom lip and she whimpered softly as she willingly opened for him, the slide of his tongue against hers causing her to tighten her grasp on his jacket.

Before she knew what was happening he had walked them backwards until her back hit the study door with a loud thud, pressing her into the wood as if he was afraid she would evaporate in his arms. His hand threaded into her hair and tilted her head to deepen the kiss even further, pulling a moan from both of them.

The man had always been able to render her boneless with his kisses and twenty-eight years hadn't dulled his ability to do so.

The kiss eventually slowed into something tender, less hungry, and with one final sweep of his tongue Future Killian broke the connection and pressed his forehead against hers, hook at her waist and his thumb tenderly caressing her cheek. The only sound Emma could hear over the pounding of her own heart was their heavy breathing, her lips already swollen and tingling.

"Swan?" Future Killian panted, his thumb pausing in caressing her cheek.

Emma's eyes fluttered open, taking in his heaving chest and furrowed brow.

"Yeah?" she whispered, not one bit ashamed at how breathy she sounded.

"Why aren't you wearing any pants, love?"

Emma blinked in confusion for a second before remembering her attire. Her robe had opened at some point in their kiss, revealing quite plainly her tank top, underwear, and nothing else. She felt her cheeks flare and she hastily let go of his jacket to pull her robe closed.

"Pants seemed like an unnecessary choice of clothing for a late night hot cocoa run," she mumbled, feeling the blush spread down her chest.

Future Killian chuckled as he raised his head. "Indeed." His thumb once again caressed her cheek, moving down until he was tracing the line of her jaw. He continued to look at her, eyes momentarily devoid of any pain and almost overflowing with love. How had she ever doubted that he or her Killian loved her?

"Forgive me for my bad form, Swan. I shouldn't have done that," he suddenly mumbled, his brows furrowing once again.

Emma bit her lip, green eyes searching his. "Do you regret it?"

There was only the smallest pause before he shook his head. "No, but it's something that my past self will want to punch me for."

Emma laughed at that, noting the way Future Killian grinned as she did. Slowly he released her, his fingers disentangling from her hair as he stepped back. The sudden loss of his body heat made her shiver slightly in the cold castle air and she pulled her robe tighter.

"You do have the tendency to get jealous of yourself, don't you?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, lips tugging into a smirk. "Aye, there have been a few occasions, I will admit."

Emma's eyes widened. "A _few_?"

Bending down to retrieve his dropped flask Future Killian gestured toward one of the plush armchairs in front of his desk. "Between time travel and alternate realities I've met myself quite a few times. You mentioned late night hot cocoa - couldn't sleep?"

"How did you know?" Emma asked as she took the offered seat, amazed at how soft the red fabric was beneath her fingers. Future Killian sat in the chair behind his desk, smiling at her softly.

"We've been married for twenty-eight years, Swan. I've known what a late night hot cocoa means for you since we were living together in Storybrooke. The question is _why_ can you not sleep."

Emma shrugged, eyes suddenly fixating on a paper weight that was keeping one of the many maps on his desk open. "It was an exhausting day, body just won't shut down no matter how tired I am." She heard him hum in agreement but kept her eyes on the paper weight. When he didn't offer any other words and the silence of the room stretched on she slowly looked up into his knowing blue gaze.

"Open book, love," he mumbled. "Try again."

Emma sighed. Of course she wasn't going to get away with not talking about this, especially with a version of Killian that had an extra twenty-eight years of knowing her quirks. "I couldn't sleep because… because of a conversation I had earlier. With you. My Killian, I mean."

Future Killian titled his head slightly, studying her with a slight frown. "I take it this conversation wasn't pleasant?"

Emma nodded, suddenly finding the fabric of the chair interesting. "When you ignored me all my old insecurities rose up and it caused me to fall back into some habits. Being the persistent man you've always been he tried to get me to talk. He knew something was wrong and I - "

"You pushed him away." It wasn't a question or even an accusation, but a simple statement from a man who knew her.

"Yeah, I did," Emma sighed. "You - he tried to hide how much I hurt him by shutting him out but I guess you're just as much an open book to me."

Future Killian cursed quietly under his breath, absently running his hand over his jaw. "This is all my fault. I forgot what area of our timeline you were from, where you were emotionally in regards to me and us. I should have known my actions would cause you to shut the past me out whereas -"

"Whereas my future self would have known why you were," Emma finished for him.

"Aye."

Emma smiled. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'll just have a talk with you - with him in the morning. I'm sure I won't have to explain too much for him to understand, will I?"

Future Killian laughed softly. "You never had to explain for me to understand, Swan." The sincerity behind his words caused Emma's heart to beat faster, another reminder that this man had always known her better than anyone and she'd been a fool to try to think otherwise.

"So," she began, feeling the need to shift the conversation into a more relaxed subject, "You know why I'm up at this ungodly hour. Why are you still awake?" She noted the immediate tension of his shoulders, eyes dropping from her face to the long forgotten parchments in front of him. If nothing else had been a tell for her that he was suddenly uncomfortable the way his fingers began to dance atop the desk would have been.

"Simply overseeing some business with your father's Navy, love."

Only a half truth, if that, her super power blared loudly at her. She continued to stare at him as his fingers fidgeted nervously and she could see from a mile away he was itching to scratch behind his ear. Tilting her head she narrowed her gaze.

"Has old age made you forget my super power, Killian?"

His fingers instantly froze, blue eyes snapping back to her in a gaze that made her pause, wondering if she had said the wrong thing. She could see the shade of his eyes dim slightly, that same sorrow she had seen through the nursery mirror flashing within them.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No," he croaked out, accent thick with emotion. "I just… I haven't heard that from you in months."

"Your name?"

"Aye, that and continually reminding me of my advanced years."

Emma's eyes softened. "I'm sorry-"

Future Killian quickly shook his head. "It's not your fault, love. It just took me by surprise." Clearing his throat his fingers finally gave in to the urge to scratch behind his ear. "You were right, however. I didn't completely lie, I have been going over Naval affairs but that isn't the reason sleep eludes me. Since we learned of Maleficent's threat against Hope I've been staying with her at night but with Erin's return she has someone to watch over her. I would have caught a few hours of rest sat with your future self but Henry needed to be with you. So I have been keeping myself occupied until exhaustion overtakes me."

Emma frowned. "Why not just sleep in your own bed?"

Future Killian's gaze flickered to the open door. "I haven't slept in our bed since Ingrid's attack that took you for us."

"Oh," Emma whispered, her eyes falling to her entwined fingers. Although she could now clearly see that he loved her - had loved her for some time - it still left her breathless that someone could miss her enough to be that deeply affected by her absence. She had never had that growing up in the foster system or afterward. Neal had never shown any pain about missing her after abandoning her so she could complete her destiny and although her parents were cursed for twenty-eight years and couldn't _remember_ her or themselves, you couldn't truly miss what you never experienced.

But Future Killian did. He missed her future self so much he couldn't bring himself to sleep in the bed they had shared for twenty-eight years. In fact, he had the same look in his eyes that her Killian had while sat at her table in New York - the look of a man who had missed someone so much that it affected them to their very core.

"It is, however, late" he suddenly sighed, giving her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You should head back to bed, Swan. The last few days have been exhausting if my new memories are any indication and if I know my mother and father-in-law, they will want an early start."

"Are you going to bed?" she found herself asking before she could stop herself. Future Killian blinked at her in surprise.

"Not for some time. Eric is a competent enough captain but I would still like to go over where we are strategy wise."

"Then I'll keep you company."

"Swan-"

Emma eyed him. "Don't be stubborn, Killian. I'm not sleepy in the slightest and keeping you company is far better use of my time than lying awake in bed for the next few hours, don't you agree?"

Future Killian chuckled, some of the brightness returning to his eyes. "Aye. I know when not to argue with you, love."

"Good," Emma stated, standing and walking toward the bookcase crammed with dozens of books. "Help me find a book that isn't filled with some nautical mumbo-jumbo?"

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>Sometime later Future Killian stifled a yawn as his bleary eyes looked at the parchment in front of him. He'd been fighting sleep since its tendrils had first crept over his body an hour ago, his gaze almost blurry with his body's need to reset. Shaking his head and giving up on reading - he was certain he had read the same paragraph about ship patrols a dozen times now - he looked up at the woman who had been keeping him company for the last few hours.<p>

Emma was curled up in the plush armchair next to the bookcase, head falling onto her shoulder as she slumbered. He had given her one of Liam's old books, a tale of a sailor who fell in love with a mermaid, which now lay open and almost falling off her lap. She had only started reading it in the last hour, the quiet turning of pages having ceased about twenty minutes ago as she had finally given in to her own body's desire to sleep.

They had spent the first few hours after he had run into her conversing about anything and everything - Liam and Erin's upbringing, her role in the royal family, Hope, and their marriage. She had huffed with a playful annoyance when he had refused to hint at what their big moment was, causing him to laugh at the familiar pout of her lips. Her eyes had almost rolled out of her head when he regaled her with a tale of one of their adventures when he had to use his considerable charm and devilishly handsome looks to keep them from getting thrown in a dungeon, which had only lead to her future self almost knocking a Duchess out cold when the woman got too bold about where she touched him.

The conversation was so easy that he had to remind himself that she was a younger version of his wife and not the actual woman he had spent the last twenty-eight years building a life with. She made him laugh and captivated him just as easily as her future self would, and it was complexing considering he remembered where his wife had been emotionally at this same point in her life. The Emma in front of him didn't act like the woman who still had walls around her heart but more of the woman she _would_ be after his heart debacle - open, willing to admit her feelings to him, less guarded.

He didn't ask her why she had kissed him. A small part of him took a thrill in the fact that no matter the version of himself - a villainous pirate captain, a coward deckhand, or her own husband - Emma Swan could never resist him. Another part of him had an inkling as to why she had and he could have given himself a smack over the head for his slip of the tongue. He hadn't meant to tell her he loved her - he did, and he knew damn well his past self had been in love with her since Neverland - but the younger version of his wife had never heard those words from him before.

And hearing them from his future self was _not_ how his wife had heard them the first time. Far from it.

Hearing a soft snore come from her he stood up and quietly made his way to where she slept. She couldn't have known the chair she had chosen to sit in was her future self's favorite when keeping him company, usually as she poured through the various crime reports of the kingdom. He removed the discarded book from her lap, placing it back on the bookcase before gently lifting her into his arms. She stirred momentarily, hand wrapping around the charms of his necklace and snuggling into the leather of his jacket before she stilled again.

It was still hard to look at her, a breathing reminder that his Emma was still locked away from him and having her in his arms like this was the purest torture he had ever put himself through. He could have woken her and guided her back to her room but he needed this contact with her, if only fleetingly.

He made his way slowly out of his study and down the dark corridors of the castle, his boots echoing on the stone floor. He knew his mother-in-law well enough to know what hallway she would have designated for their past selves and found the still opened door of Emma's bedchamber with ease. Her eyes half opened as he laid her on the bed and after kissing her forehead, drew the blanket over her.

"Sleep, Swan," he whispered. She reached for his hand as he turned to go.

"Stay," she mumbled, her voice groggy with sleep. He stilled at her request, searching her face in the dim light provided by the dying fire.

"I don't think-"

"We're only going to sleep, Killian," she yawned, eyes opening just the barest hint wider to look at him. "Besides, when was the last time you slept somewhere other than a chair?"

Knowing he should decline her offer but unable to deny any version of her anything, he nodded in agreement as his body cried out for some form of rest. Slipping out of his coat and boots he walked to the fireplace and quickly built the fire back up so its warmth would chase away the chill in the air. With her half-lidded gaze still on him he paused for only a second before undoing the brace on his left arm, laying it and his hook on the nightstand. Climbing on top of the blanket he turned onto his left side to face her and was momentarily taken aback when she scooted closer until he could feel her warmth against his front, her breath just barely tickling his neck as she closed her eyes and gave in to the pull of sleep. He was positive he was simply a glutton for punishment but unable to stop himself, he rested his hand on the curve of her hip like he had a million times over the past twenty-eight years.

With exhaustion pulling at him and the familiar scent of vanilla wrapping around him, he closed his eyes into his first restful sleep in months.

* * *

><p>Standing at the window of his temporary bedchamber Killian watched the castle staff go about their morning routine. Despite having a bed for the first time in days to sleep in he had slept poorly, his dreams filled with Emma and his own insecurities. Every time he had woken up the nightmare had been the same - Emma pushing him away, asking him why would she want the pirate when she could have the hero? When his internal clock had awoken him from his last fitful dream right before dawn he had given up on sleep, rising and dressing in the clothes that had been provided for him by Mary Margaret's future self.<p>

He was certain the leather pants, black shirt, and purple vest belonged to his future self and his jaw had clenched at the thought. He knew it was irrational to be jealous of the man - the man _was_ him, only older - but he couldn't shake it. The coil of jealousy had only tightened further the night before while watching his future self be a part of the discussion of Maleficent's revenge plan. He wasn't an outsider simply listening as the Charmings talked, he was an intricate part of it.

He had replayed his final conversation with Emma over and over again, each time causing the place where his heart should be to constrict painfully. He had seen the vulnerability in her eyes as she warred with her instincts to open up to him and she almost had. But he saw the moment her walls came back up and he knew she was shutting him back out.

He still had no idea why she was pulling away from him and he was reminded of their conversation in the streets of Storybrooke at the beginning of Ingrid's reign of havoc, when she had confided in him that she was afraid of losing him. This felt different, though. Emma was pulling away to protect herself, yes, but from what? He had assured her he was survivor and she had seemed to accept that by asking him out on their date. He had noticed her drawing closer and closer to him emotionally since Erin and Liam had entered their lives, confiding in him her fears about being a mother and becoming more affectionate toward him.

Her sudden change in attitude had his head spinning and his insecurities flaring.

Sighing deeply he moved away from the window and made his way out of his room. Perhaps he was a glutton for punishment but he couldn't stop trying to get through to her. _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets. _She had pushed him away in the past only to open herself up to him, perhaps she was retreating into familiar territory because something about their relationship was scaring her.

Were they getting close too fast? Was learning of Erin and Liam, the proof that they would be happy one day, causing her to feel like she didn't have a say in what happened between them? He had always been careful to let her set the pace of their relationship and while it would hurt to go back to the way they had been before Erin and Liam arrived, he would do it for her. He couldn't change them learning about their future children - the memory potion they'd have to take at the end of this would insure they did, however - but he didn't want to forget everything they had been through without learning what was going on with her.

He slowed to a stop as he reached her bedchamber door, noticing that it was slightly ajar. Perhaps she was already up and in the library where they had agreed to meet everyone last night? He was in the process of turning and heading to the main section of the castle when he heard the distinct sound of a soft snore from the room. A smile tugged at his lips - he would have to point this newly discovered gem out to her - as he walked to the door and gently pushed it open.

The fire that he had seen the night before had died at some point, plunging the room into almost total darkness save the few rays of sunlight that spilled in through the windows. Emma was sound asleep on her side, small snores escaping her with almost every breath she took. She looked like an angel lying there with the morning sun striking her golden hair, giving it the look of a halo as it spilled out behind her. Any other time he would have admired her peaceful beauty but the man laying behind her had him instantly seeing red.

His future self was asleep, his front pressed closely to Emma's back with his arm flung around her waist, face buried in that beautiful halo of hair. His leather duster lay across the foot of the bed, boots sitting haphazardly on the floor on Emma's side, and hook and brace resting on the nightstand.

It was the picture of two lovers who had fallen asleep in each others arms.

Killian had to fight every muscle in his body not to stalk over to the bed and drag his future self out the bed before delivering a few well deserved punches to his face. Hand tightening so much he could feel his nails leaving crescent moon indents in his own palm, he growled as he watched Emma shift in her sleep, causing his future self to tighten his hold on her, almost nuzzling into her neck as he did so. Swallowing against the scream that wanted to tear from his throat he turned and quickly left the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

How long after she had shut the door in his face had she sought his future self out? Killian wasn't a stupid man, he had seen the way Emma looked at Future Killian the previous day. There hadn't been any time upon their arrival at the castle for her and his future self to converse though and he couldn't remember Future Killian even speaking to her once on their trek to the castle.

_Obviously they did it last night while in bed together you bloody git. _

Jaw clenching so hard he was sure he was going to crack teeth, he practically stormed his way back to his room. Why was he so surprised? His future self was everything Emma deserved - respected, a hero, a man worthy to be her husband - all he ever could be was a pirate who continually made the wrong decision. Clearly Swan saw that.

She had barely been able to look at him the night before, all but slamming the bedchamber door to put physical space between them. And yet his future self had been allowed to come in, to converse and do gods only knew what else, and to fall asleep with her. He and Emma hadn't even shared more than a passionate kiss, the gentleman in him wanting to treat her with the respect and dignity she deserved not as a princess, but as a woman.

Apparently being a gentleman wasn't enough.

Shoving his bedchamber door open he stormed in, hand running down his face in agitation. He couldn't get the image of them curled together out of his mind, the way she had moved closer to his future self, the way she had looked so content in his arms even in sleep. He was certain if he had his heart, it would be in a million pieces and for the first time he was glad the Crocodile had taken it.

Because she didn't want the pirate, she wanted the hero.

He suddenly stopped pacing, a sixth sense that had been honed over centuries over riding his turbulent emotions to blare loudly at him. Something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about his room that hadn't been there when he left. Slowly scanning the room he saw his discarded modern day clothes in one of the chairs with his leather jacket lying across its back, sword resting against the wardrobe.

Nothing had been moved but there was something….

An instinct born of countless fights tugged at him and he knew in that moment what was off about the room - he wasn't alone. Just as he turned to confront whoever thought they could sneak up on Captain Hook he felt something hit the back of his head and an explosion of light was the last thing he saw before darkness consumed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Just as a reminder - Killian being jealous of himself IS canon, we have two season finales that show that. And I'm sure some will find his behavior at the end of this chapter OOC but you have to remember that when you are jealous (at least, in every instance I'VE been jealous) all logical thought and reason leave you. You may know something isn't crazy but in that moment, you aren't thinking with your head, you're thinking with your heart. And in Killian's case he's in the same emotional spot in this story as he was in canon after Gold took his heart. He doesn't see himself as a hero or someone worthy of Emma and seeing his future self who obviously IS, is just feeding that insecurity.<strong>

**I also swear I'm not trying to kill you with cliffhangers! This was how last chapter was suppose to end but as you can see by the length of this one, it had to be pushed back. I promise to try and not leave you on a cliffhanger in the next one. Unless my muse demands it and she can be a very demanding creature….**


	24. Ch 23: Betrayal Is the Only Truth

**So uh, yeah. I have no idea were this writing is coming from this week - this is my, what? third update in a week? two weeks? I can only attribute it to the fact that there have been no new BTS pictures of OUAT filming or nothing Earth shattering from our Irish Prince which means my tumblr dash is quiet and I can focus on writing vs. trolling it for hours. I'm sure at some point my muse is going to dry up (I am scheduled for a 4 day stretch of work the end of this week) but until she does I will continue to knock chapters out! **

**This one is a little shorter than normal but I really had nothing else to add to this one so it's fairly straight forward. And again, huge thank you to those who leave reviews. **

**As always enjoy, and reviews/favorites/follows feed the muse (I lied before, all the amazing reviews I've gotten over the last few chapters is feeding her because you guys are AMAZING!) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 23: Betrayal Is the Only Truth That Sticks<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma awoke slowly, blinking against the sunlight streaming in through the bedchamber windows. She felt rested, aching muscles from the past twenty-four hours relaxed and her mind completely unburdened from the previous day's worries. Feeling warmth at her back she unconsciously shifted toward it, her eyes opening a little wider when she felt it move. Looking down she saw an arm around her waist clad in a familiar black material and it all came back to her - her late night walk to get hot cocoa, literally running into Killian's future self, his declaration, their kiss and conversation, falling asleep in his study. Turning over she was met with the clearest blue eyes staring at her.<p>

"Hi," she whispered.

"Mornin', love," Future Killian mumbled back, voice rough with sleep. His hair was sticking up in every angle imaginable and she had to stifle the urge to reach up and try to smooth it down.

"How did you sleep?"

The smile he gave her was one of a well-rested body. "Extremely well, actually. Thank you for offering the use of your bed, Swan."

Emma felt her cheeks heat slightly at his words even if they weren't meant as an innuendo. "You deserved a restful sleep Killian and you weren't going to get that slumped over your desk. I know it must have been hard sleeping next to me considering… well, since I'm not the me of this time."

"It was," he conceded softly. Reaching up to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear he continued, "I almost forgot that my Emma was still locked away from me when I woke up and for one blissful moment, all was right with the world again because of that."

"We're going to find a way to get these bracelets off and free her," Emma whispered, fighting against the lump in her throat his words created. Even with their conversation the night before the depth of which he missed her future self still took her breath away.

"Aye," he responded. Sitting up he ran his hand through his hair, completely messing it up even more. "We should head down to the library. I'm sure Dave and the others are already there working on an alternate plan if Regina can't find anything. I'll build the fire back up and then leave you to get dressed, love."

Climbing out of the bed he quickly reattached his brace and hook before walking to the now extinguished fireplace. She watched as he relit it, thankful because she wasn't sure she could have without her magic, and sent him her most comforting smile as he tugged on his boots and jacket. With one last smile and "See you later, Swan," he left her room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Emma gave her body a long cat-like stretch, restored muscles singing in bliss. She replayed their conversation from the night before over again, unable to stop the smile as she remembered her revelation that not only did Future Killian love her, but her Killian did as well. She felt foolish for ever having questioned it or for questioning any of the man's actions when it came to her. Even his choice to keep Zelena's curse from her made sense now. She hadn't bothered to ask Future Killian what event Erin had tried to stop their daughter's first night in the past not because he wouldn't tell her - she knew he wouldn't - but because no matter what had happened or what her Killian had done, she trusted him.

She did need to talk to him though. She had spent every minute since his future self had saved Erin pushing him away, trying to protect herself from the one person she needed no protection from. Knowing what she knew now she felt almost sick with the way she had talked to him the night before. He had only been trying to get her to talk, to open up to him about what was bothering her. She only hoped Future Killian was right and her Killian would understand her actions.

Sighing she pulled herself from the warmth of the bed, the fire Future Killian had built just barely taking the nip from the morning air. Padding softly to the wardrobe she held her breath- she knew the dress code of this realm and she could only imagine what Snow had prepared for her - and breathed a sigh of relief when she opened it to reveal not a single dress in sight. She chose a pair of dark leather pants, a white shirt that reminded her of Killian's old pirate shirts, and a dark blue vest and quickly dressed before leaving the room.

She briefly considered trying to find Killian's room but she had no idea which one was his and she didn't want to hold up the morning's discussion if he had already made his way to the library. The hallways were still as deserted as the night before with only a handful of knights between her room and the library, each one bowing their heads as she passed.

Entering the library she saw almost everyone was already there. Someone had pushed a few of the front tables together, creating a mini long table for everyone to sit around. Her father, both future and present, sat at either end of the joined tables with their respective wife to their right. Belle sat between Future Will and a glowering Rumple with both versions of Elsa next to him. Regina was next to Henry who seemed to be filling the past version of his mother in on something and Will was to her other side, eyes practically glued to Elizabeth who sat between Eric and Erin on the other side of the table.

There was no sign of Future Killian, her Killian, or Liam and she found herself frowning at the absence of her Killian.

"Did you sleep well?" Erin asked her as she took the empty seat next to her daughter. Emma smiled and nodded.

"Once I finally managed to fall asleep I did. Have I missed anything?"

"Not unless you count Rumple's early morning fit of having to deal with two versions of my father," Elizabeth muttered, glaring at her stepfather who sat across from her.

"Long standing animosity," Erin whispered to her mother. "I see grandma didn't force you to wear a dress."

"I'm well aware of my daughter's dislike for dresses," Snow quipped, leaning forward so she could eye her granddaughter. "It's one she passed down to my granddaughter, unfortunately."

Emma had to bite back a laugh as Erin rolled her eyes.

"Hope is more than happy to be put in dresses to sate your dress-like-a-princess need, grandma."

"Only took three generations for it," Snow mumbled, taking the cup a castle staff member offered her.

Erin shared a knowing look with her mother as Eric chuckled. "Thank you, really," Emma said to her mother's future self. "I don't know if I could have dealt with one of those spleen crushing ensembles this morning." Looking back to her daughter she asked, "Have you seen her father this morning? My version of him."

Erin frowned. "I haven't, actually. Either of them."

"Princess?"

Emma and Erin looked up to see a middle aged woman, one of the castle staff, smiling at them.

"Yes, Gretchen?"

"William mentioned earlier seeing the younger captain walking about the hallways. He said it looked like he was trying to clear his head."

Charming looked up from the parchment he was reading. "Can you find someone to go look for him, Gretchen? With as big as this place is he might have took a wrong turn and gotten lost."

"Of course, your Majesty."

"Where is Hope?" Belle asked as castle staff members began to filter into the library with their breakfast.

"With Granny," Erin replied, taking a long sip from her glass. "Other than a member of the family she's the only one I trust to keep her safe."

David chuckled as he started to eat. "Granny's crossbow skills are deadly."

"What about Granny's crossbow?"

Emma looked up to see Liam and Future Killian entering the library and she smiled brightly as her and the future pirate's gazes locked.

"Hope's with Granny until we are done here," Erin replied to her brother's question. "I spent twenty minutes this morning talking her down from wanting to go sailing because _someone _mentioned it to her last night." Narrowing her eyes at her brother she added, "And why do you look so bloody chipper this morning?'

Liam laughed as he and his father took their seats, Future Killian sitting next to Emma. "I did tell her it would have to be after we figured all this out and I'm 'so bloody chipper' as you put it because I had full nights rest not associated with a magical wound trying to kill me."

_Lie_, Emma's superpower blared at her and she watched as Liam's eyes briefly flashed toward Elizabeth before returning to his sister.

"You know your niece's love for sailing, Liam," Future Elsa tutted. "It rivals only her love of bedtime stories."

"Speaking of bedtime stories," Future Killian said, clearing his throat, "How many did my granddaughter demand before she succumbed to sleep last night?"

"Three," Erin answered her father with a smug grin. Future Killian choked on his drink, resulting in Emma having to bite her lip and Henry to laugh.

"Three bloody stories? She refused anything less than eight while you were gone!"

Erin shrugged, fighting back her own laugh. "You can't outwit a master bedtime story negotiator, dad. I had that game figured out _long_ before she was born."

Everyone at the joined tables laughed, except for a still glowering Rumple, and Emma patted Future Killian's hook arm as he grumbled about blonde princesses and their ability to wiggle anything out of him. Neal entered the library then as they all began to eat, the comfortable silence broken only by the occasional compliment on the food and drink. As they were all finishing up Charming looked down the length of the makeshift table at his son-in-law.

"Who is sitting with Emma?"

"Alice is," Henry replied for his stepfather, handing off his empty plate to one of the castle staff. "Her and the boys arrived from Camelot this morning and when Granny offered to look after them along with Hope, she thought it would help if she sat with mom instead of Elizabeth or Neal."

Emma looked at the young man her son would become one day. "I forgot you had two sons. What are their names?"

"Bae and Jefferson," Henry said, beaming with proud. "Bae just turned twelve this past Spring and Jefferson will be eight in a few weeks."

"Bae is short for Baelfire, after your father?" Mary Margaret asked.

Henry nodded. "He's actually named after all three of my fathers."

Curious, Emma asked, "All three?"

"Dad, Killian, and Robin. Bae's full name is Killian Baelfire Loxley Mills. Jefferson is named after Alice's side of the family - Jefferson Reginald Bartholomew Mills."

Emma blinked against the tears that sprung to her eyes. She knew Killian and Henry had grown close over the last few months with their sailing trips, especially after her and Killian had started dating but this… Henry had given his son Killian's name. She knew that wasn't a gesture to be taken lightly and she wished her Killian was there to learn of how highly Henry thought of him.

"That must have made you proud," she whispered only so Future Killian could hear her. The smile he gave her in response spoke volumes.

"What are-"

Regina's question was interrupted by the appearance of two clouds materialising next to the table - one purple, one dark blue - and when they dissipated Regina's future self and an older man who Emma guessed was Merlin stood in their place. Future Regina was dressed in an elaborate black gown that had Emma's own spleen aching and the man stood next to her was the epitome of what a wizard would look like - a dark grey robe, a simple wooden staff, and long white hair and beard.

Since entering Storybrooke he was the only fairytale character to _look_ how she had imagined him.

"I hope we aren't interrupting," Merlin greeted, smiling as most of the present-day residents of Storybrooke sat in stunned silence.

"Not at all," Charming said, waving for the two of them to take a seat at the table. "Breakfast?"

"We ate before coming," Future Regina replied, ignoring Merlin's scowl. "Everyone here?"

Snow nodded. "Everyone except Killian's past self. One of the castle staff said he went for a walk early this morning."

Future Regina rolled her eyes as she sat between Will and Future Elsa. "We'll have to start without him as this is time sensitive."

Future Will leaned forward. "You know who enchanted Emma and Erin's bracelets?"

"I have a suspicion," Merlin answered as he walked around the table to where Emma sat. Holding out his hand he asked, "May I?" Nodding she held her wrist out for him, noting the almost hawk-eyed way Future Killian eyed the wizard's movements. Gently taking her wrist Merlin waved his hand over the bracelet causing it to glow dark purple like it had the night before with Future Regina.

"Is it who you were suspecting?" Will asked. At Merlin's nod Future Regina cursed quietly under her breath.

"Who is it?" Future Elsa asked, worriedly.

"These bracelets were enchanted by Medusa," Merlin informed them as he let go of Emma's wrist.

"Medusa as in the snake haired woman from Greek mythology?" Henry asked incredulously.

"In the Land Without Magic she is known to be in that culture, yes, but here her origins are more magical as you would expect."

"How do we find her?" Future Killian demanded.

"You don't."

Shocked, they all turned to look at Rumple. "Medusa has been dead for centuries."

"How are we suppose to get Emma and Erin's bracelets off then?" Eric snapped at the former Dark One. "Only the person who enchanted them can take them off!

"That, my boy, is not fully true," Merlin explained. "Medusa was the original Red Fairy and her powers were heavily centered around the emotion wars and sonnets are constructed over - love. She was also one of the original Sisters of Avalon and for eons she used her powers for good, to help spread love and all it entails through the realms. It's because of her we have the only magic powerful enough to break any curse."

"True love's kiss," Mary Margaret and her future self whispered at the same time. Merlin nodded.

"Curses have been around since the dawn of humanity and until Medusa was born there was no cure for them. Being the epitome of love she sought to end that and began uniting couples whose love would be powerful enough to break any curse. Her work still exists today, as is evident by the couples in this room."

Emma felt Future Killian stiffen next to her but before she could look at him Merlin was continuing.

"But as they do, events transpired that changed Medusa. She was a beautiful woman, some say the most beautiful one that had ever walked any realm, and she herself fell in love one day with the God of the Sea, Poseidon. Her love for him wasn't forbidden but it was not returned. When Poseidon took a mermaid for his wife Medusa, in a fit of jealous rage, had her murdered."

"Thats awful," Elsa whispered.

"Love is not all pureness, dearie," Rumple replied. "As with anything in this world there is a darker side to the emotion, one some people can resist and others can not."

"Indeed," Merlin added. "The Sisters of Avalon could not allow Medusa's crime to go unpunished so they took her beauty away from her, transforming her into the snake haired woman most people remember her as, and banished her forever from Avalon's soil."

"And the history lesson helps us… how?" Neal asked.

"While Medusa was a fairy she rarely enchanted objects but when she did she always infused them so that the only way to overcome them was through an aspect of love. Because enchanted items from her are so rare, I know the exact nature of the magical bracelets on Miss Swan and Erin."

Future Killian clenched his jaw. "And that is?"

Tapping the bracelet on Emma's wrist the wizard replied, "These are known as the Selfless Devotion Bracelets. Traditionally an enchanted bracelet can only be taken off by the person who enchanted it - you are not wrong there, young pirate - but as I said, Medusa went against the grain when it came to her magical items. The only way to remove the bracelets is an act of selflessness from the Savior and Erin."

Emma frowned. "Meaning?"

Merlin sighed. "Meaning, Miss Swan, you must commit an act of complete selflessness in regards to another human being in order for the bracelets to come off."

Charming nodded. "How do we go about doing that?"

"It's not something that you can just _do_," Future Regina replied, slightly irritated. "An act of selflessness can not be created for a purpose - that undermines the entire point behind the act being selfless. If we were to create an event their actions wouldn't be selfless, it would be in pursuit of a goal."

"But the reason behind the event would be," Henry interjected. "It would be so that mom's past self could free her."

Rumple shook his head at his grandson. "If we were to create an event their actions would not be selfless, Henry. It would be like a man purposefully setting fire to his house _then _running in to save his family to claim a hero's status - he wouldn't be running into a burning house without regard to his own life to save his family, he would be doing so for a singular, sole purpose - fame."

Erin looked at Merlin. "So what, we have to wait around for something to happen to a loved one, hope we are around to selflessly stop it and then the bracelets fall off?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Merlin said with a soft sigh. "I know it's not the news you wanted to hear but it is the truth of the situation."

"This doesn't make sense," Elizabeth muttered, shaking her head. "If the bracelets were enchanted by Medusa to only be undone by a selfless act of love why in the Gods did Maleficent have them?"

"Probably for the same reason she knows how to time travel and how the Dark One's dagger truly works - bloody Morgana," Liam growled, his fist coming down hard enough on the table to make the glasses rattle.

"Morgana always was a troubled soul," Merlin conceded. "Even when she was one of the Sisters of Avalon, before her own fall from good. Regina mentioned a theory you had concerning Morgana and Maleficent?"

Belle nodded. "Is it possible for Maleficent to have learned all this information not from Morgana directly but through something she would have left behind, like a book?"

Twirling the end of his beard around his index finger in thought Merlin replied, "It's very possible, Lady Belle. I always cautioned Morgana against writing anything of importance down but she never listened, always believed that future generations needed to be taught by the written word versus word of mouth." Turning to Charming he asked, "Did you not acquire Morgana's library after her death?"

Charming nodded. "We bought everything here but Belle found nothing in what we have that spoke of time travel or the true nature of the dagger. And there were no magical items in her castle when we got there, I would have made sure to hand those off to Regina and Rumple."

Merlin hummed. "Maleficent could have reached Morgana's castle before your army did after her death and taken what she thought was valuable, only realising over time and through research into Morgana's works what she really had, such as Medusa's enchanted bracelets."

"Which means-"

Emma watched as Future Will cut himself off with a pained grunt, hands coming up to grip his temples in an almost vice like grip. Hearing other moans of pain she looked around the table to see her mother and father's future selves, Future Regina, Future Elsa, and Killian's future self all grabbing their heads just as they had the night before when their new set of memories came.

"That looks painful," Merlin mumbled, resulting in a rather loud groan from Will's future self as Rumple snickered.

"It bloody well is," the White King of Wonderland gasped, eyes opening as the pain in his temple lessened to a dull ache.

Rubbing her still pounding temple Future Elsa asked, "Why are we getting them so frequently now when before we could go weeks or months between new memories?"

"Another conundrum of time travel, Queen Elsa," Merlin replied. "Just as how much time passes in your original period while you are gone varies, so to does-"

Future Killian stood up abruptly, startling Emma and causing both his children to look at him with concern.

"Dad?" Erin asked, moving to stand from her chair.

"Something's happened to me."

Emma felt her blood run cold at his words. Grabbing his arm just above his brace she whispered, voice shaking with fear, "My Killian? What happened to him?"

Charming rose from his own chair, face hard. "Killian?"

Future Killian shook his head against the lingering pain. "Someone came into my bedchamber this morning and knocked me unconscious." Snow gasped and from the corner of her eye Emma saw Regina's future self and Rumple share a look before they both stood, quickly leaving the library.

"Do you know who?" Liam asked, rising to stand next to his father. Future Killian shook his head again, this time in answer to his son's question.

"They were behind me - him. But I have the memory of slowly coming to shortly afterward as I was being transported."

"Where are they taking you?" Charming asked, already moving toward the door to start relaying orders.

Future Killian looked down at Emma and she could see her own fear reflected back in his blue gaze.

"They've taken him to the docks."

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Castle<strong>

"_Mother, this has to end!"_

"_And it will once Snow White and Prince Charming know the pain I have endured for the last thirty years."_

"_They already do! They lost their chance to raise Emma just as you lost it with me!"_

"_They were cursed! They didn't know they had a child out there. They never spent years wondering if she was safe, happy, or even alive. I want them to live __**knowing **__that pain, to know the ache that never leaves your soul at the memory of losing your child. They shouldn't have second chances with their children!"_

"_Yes, you lost me but you have me now. You have the opportunity for a second chance with me. I'm here, ready to start a relationship with you-"_

"_Our relationship shouldn't have to start now! It should have started long ago when you were born. Instead you were taken from me!" _

"_I know… believe me, I spent a long time angry at them for the circumstances that caused me to never have a real family. But I __**understand **__why they did what they did, what drove them to such an extreme. It doesn't forgive them but we can move on from it. You just have to walk away, break the cycle of hurt." _

"_I'm sorry but I can't."_

"_No!"_

"_LILY!"_

"You summoned me?"

Pulled from her memory Maleficent turned from the window overlooking the Dark Forest that surrounded her home to see Ingrid entering the room, the train of her white beaded gown trailing behind her. Blinking away the tears the last memory of her daughter always caused she moved towards the high backed chair with the intricate dragon head design, hiding the object she had been holding in the palm of her hand.

"Yes, I did. How are the attacks against Camelot and Arendelle proceeding?"

Sitting on the black couch opposite her Ingrid replied, "As you requested. My knights have been steadily attacking both kingdoms so as to keep them from coming to the Charming's aide when the time comes."

"Do they suspect anything?"

Ingrid laughed, her right hand moving subconsciously to create tiny snowflakes that quickly disappeared.

"Of course not. King Arthur is too busy protecting his own kingdom and my niece and that blundering husband of hers can barely keep up with my attacks to question my motives."

Maleficent smiled evilly. "Perfect. Everything is in place for the final attack once they free the Savior."

The Snow Queen titled her head, momentarily stilling her fingers. "Forgive me for pointing out the obvious, but didn't the bracelets you had Diablo put on the past Savior and the brat render them unable to use their magic?"

"They do, but the enchantment is easily overcome," Maleficent replied nonchalantly.

"Why suppress their magic if you don't plan on attacking while they are unable to use it?

Maleficent's hand tightened around the object in her palm, her skin biting into the intricate design hard enough to draw blood. Must she explain everything to this buffoon?

"Because I want the Savior awake when I take away from her what she took from me," she snarled. "I want her to witness her daughter's death in every agonising detail so it haunts her for the rest of her life."

Ingrid studied her for a long moment before humming. "There might be a problem with that."

Blue eyes flashed gold. "How so?"

Resuming the movement of her hand she replied, "Because the Savior's magic isn't the only thing they have to overcome." As Maleficent continued to stare at her Ingrid smiled. "You aren't the only one who can keep secrets, Mal. My attack on the Charmings months ago was not born of impatience but of a well conceived plan. The Ice Spell I attacked with was not the… shall we say, main weapon of choice. It simply concealed the true nature of my attack."

Free hand gripping the wooden arm of her chair Maleficent snarled, "What did you do, Ingrid?"

"I took a page from you Mal. I put the Savior under a Sleeping Curse."

Maleficent blinked in annoyance. "A Sleeping Curse? You do know that can be easily broken by True Love's Kiss - which the Savior has shared with more than one person."

Ingrid grinned. "Not when it has been administered through Medusa's Heart."

This time Maleficent's eyes burned golden and her entire body shimmered with the desire to turn into her dragon form and rid herself once and for all of the meddling ice maker.

"How _dare you_!" she screamed, the wood under her hand finally snapping under her grip. "I have given you _everything_ - released you from your cramped imprisonment, given you a prophecy - and this is how you repay me? By _stealing_ from me and ruining the plan I've had in place for years!"

Ingrid held up a placating hand as Maleficent rose from her chair, towering over the blonde woman.

"I did not steal from you, Mal. _You_ told me to use any weapon you had at my disposal - I simply didn't tell you what I had used."

Chest heaving Maleficent snarled, "Medusa's Heart was not something you should have kept from me! You have no idea what it can do!"

"Actually, I do," Ingrid replied calmly. "Again, you are not the only one who can keep secrets. I may not have Morgana's personal works to research on like you but there are other ways to discover information. I know the curse Medusa placed on the item and the stringent criteria that must be met in order to wake the person pierced by it."

"You have robbed me of my revenge!" Maleficent shrieked, green fire flaring in her unclenched hand.

Ingrid shook her head. "No, Mal, I haven't. Will the Savior witness you killing her daughter? No, because there isn't a human alive that meets the criteria Medusa set forth - and in my defence, I wasn't aiming for Emma, I was trying to put that infernal pirate of hers under its curse - but you are still getting your revenge. The Savior's soul will forever wander the Netherworld, reliving her worst regrets and nightmares. Is her eternal suffering not revenge enough for you?"

Temper slipping and her eyes burning a brighter gold Maleficent screamed, "She will never know the pain of losing a child!"

Slowly standing Ingrid interlaced her fingers. "No, she won't. But she's not the only Charming you want revenge against. This is my gift to you, Maleficent, for all that you have done for me. While I would have loved to have my family back I know now that Emma would never have accepted the prophecy. I had hoped going back in time would change that but it didn't. She will suffer for all eternity though, none of her loved ones able to wake her, and while she is defenceless you can have your revenge against the rest of them. Kill Erin, turn Hope against them before you do - you have options that can not be hindered by the Savior saving the day. _Use_ them and when you do, my knights will be at your disposal for whatever you need. All I ask is that you give Arendelle and my niece Elsa to me after you've laid waste to their family."

Ignoring the smoke flaring from Maleficent's nose the Snow Queen calmly turned and left the room. Vibrating with anger Maleficent's hand clenched around the object in her hand so hard she felt blood trickling down her palm. _The fool!_ Ingrid had undone all her careful planning, taking away the one thing that had kept her going every day for the last twenty-eight years…. And all because she had underestimated the Savior's hero complex when it came to her loved ones.

Long black dress swirling she stormed back to the window, green fire pulsating in her hand.

She should have left the ice maker in her urn to rot for all eternity. Ingrid had been nothing but a hindrance over the last four years and had finally outlived her usefulness. It didn't matter that she had planned on turning Hope against her family or killing the brat princess anyway - the satisfaction was going to be watching the Savior's face as she did it, slowly and tortuously. She had been denied her immediate revenge against the Charmings all those years ago and she wanted - she _needed_ - them all to suffer the loss of a child like she had.

_Lily…._

Maleficent looked down at the small object that lay nestled in her bloody palm. It was suppose to have been a gift to her newborn child long ago, a reminder of the dragon blood that flowed through their veins. But she had never been able to give it to her because of the actions of Snow White and Prince Charming and she had lost Lily as an adult before she could right that wrong. It was the only physical thing she had to remember her daughter by and even then it was to remember what could have been, not the woman she had become.

Growling she tightened her hand around the rattle. She was going to incinerate them, make them feel the pain she had felt every hour since Lily's death. And when she had she was going to rip them apart from the inside until there was no hope left, no faith that they could be saved. Every good thing in their lives was going to be turned black, every dream shattered beyond repair.

They would all suffer as she had, she would make sure of that - starting with Ingrid for her betrayal.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. No Present Killian in this chapter but have no fear, next chapter is HEAVILY Killian centric. This one kind of needed to happen to move along some plot points. <strong>

**Also for anyone interested, I did keep Medusa's story fairly true to her actual Greek origins (my history nerd is showing). Her Greek mythology is WAY darker than the one I constructed here though. **

**We are nearing the end (sadly!) but its still a few chapters away. I originally thought this story would be about 25 chapters but the muse has taken over (as she does) so I'm thinking 6 more chapters MAYBE, plus an Epilogue. Don't quote me on that though!**


	25. Chapter 24: A Selfless Act

**And here's another chapter! The muse ran rampant in the first part of this and then wanted to bury her head in the sand in the last bit - very fickle she is. As of 6 AM Monday morning I am off for an entire week so as long as the muse complies you SHOULD get another chapter by next Sunday. **

**I also edited this while half asleep so it's not up to my usual editing skills (not that my normal editing skills are awesome by any means, haha). I also know NOTHING about sailing so yeah…. just go with the flow in that area. **

**As always enjoy, and reviews/favorites/follows feed the muse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: A Selfless Act<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma's heart beat frantically against her ribcage as she ran down the planks of the dock, her father and Killian's future selves on either side of her. Everyone had leapt into action upon learning of Killian's kidnapping, chairs scraping against the library's floor as they were shoved back and voices ringing out in the cathedral ceiling room. Through a haze of fear Emma had watched Charming bark orders to an elaborately dressed Knight at the same moment Liam, Future Will, and Eric had run from the room to procure weapons for those going to rescue her pirate.<p>

The discussion on who was going had been a quick and heated one.

_After giving the Knight orders to seal the entire castle Charming turned towards the group, hand resting on his ever present sword. "If it's just one of them only a few of us need to go." As Snow came around the table he shook his head. "No, Snow."_

"_Really, Charming?" her mother's future self bit out, green eyes flashing. "Clearly your method of information gathering failed as someone who had been cleared by Regina and Rumple is the one behind this. No one else knew they were here and now you are telling me you don't need my assistance?"_

_Clearly having to bite his tongue or say something he would regret, her father's future self calmly replied, "We don't know who is behind this yet and Regina needs to concentrate on strengthening the magical barrier and dealing with anything else that may arise. I need you to remain here in case Maleficent and Ingrid use this distraction to attack."_

"_Neal is more than capable of giving orders!"_

"_He is, but your years of leading attacks is only going to strengthen those decisions, Snow."_

_There was a tense moment as the King and Queen stared at each other before Snow clenched her jaw, muttering "Do whatever you think is best" before leaving the room with Neal close behind her. Pinching the bridge of his nose Charming turned his attention back to the group._

"_Our past selves will remain here-" the shouts of outrage from David, Snow, and Regina had been met with a stern look. "It's too risky to have any of you in a potentially harmful situation. If something happens to you it can directly impact the timeline. This is non-negotiable."_

"_What's non-negotiable?" Future Will asked as he, Eric, and Liam reentered the room._

"_Our past selves remaining here because of the risk involved."_

_Liam nodded in agreement. "Grandpa's right. If something happens to any of you it could drastically alter your future."_

"_I'm going," Henry sternly said, taking one of the swords from his brother. _

_Handing Future Killian his sword Future Will nodded. "As am I."_

"_So am I," Erin replied. Turning to Elizabeth she whispered, "Will you go to the kitchen and help Granny with the kids?" _

"_Of course," Elizabeth replied, giving her best-friend's arm a comforting squeeze. "Do we need to initiate Operation Mother Hen?"_

_Charming shook his head. "Not right now. Keep the kids in the same area though in case we do. Belle-"_

"_I'll stay here in case we do need to initiate it," the future librarian replied, moving toward the back of the library as Elizabeth quickly left for the kitchen. _

"_Operation Mother Hen?" Elsa asked, confused. _

"_If there's an attack on the castle all the children are brought here to the library and hidden in a magical alcove with Belle," Future Will answered, strapping on his own sword belt. "Henry named it." _

_Moving toward the growing group of those going to rescue Killian Future Elsa said, "I'll come with you. My powers may be limited but with Regina staying here and Erin unable to use hers, any little bit could help."_

"_I'm going as well," Eric said, stepping to stand next to Erin. _

"_More than enough to rescue an old pirate," Liam chirped, earning him a glare from his father. "Let's head out."_

_As the group started to leave Emma moved with them but found herself suddenly blocked by a leather clad body. _

"_Swan-"_

"_Don't tell me I'm not going, Killian," she snapped, staring at her pirate's future self with a hard look. _

"_You heard your father, love."_

_Eyes flashing she hissed, "I don't care what the danger is. I'm not going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs when he is in trouble. You can either let me come with you willingly or I'm just going to follow you. Either way I'm helping."_

_She could see the muscle in his jaw twitch as he stared at her for a long moment before growling in acceptance. "Fine, but you stay with me or your father at all times, do you understand?"_

"_Crystal," she muttered as she followed him out of the library._

She knew her father's future self and her children hadn't been happy about her coming along - Liam had all but spluttered at seeing her following his father - but a hard look at her future son had quickly silenced him. Apparently her future self was still known as a woman to not be argued with.

As they had left the castle Future Regina had found them, breathlessly telling them that they had discovered who had Killian. Apparently the castle servant who had seen the younger pirate walking that morning was unaccounted for among the staff who had been cleared as the mole and hadn't been seen since making his claim. None of them wanted to think about how he had gotten around the strict interrogation of Rumple and Future Regina. A quick search of his room had turned up a personal item and after pressing it and a locator potion into Future Elsa's hands Regina's future self had taken off to strengthen the magical barrier.

Which is why Emma found herself running along the massive docks below the castle, following a floating handkerchief of all items.

Her mind hadn't stopped racing through every horrible scenario since they had learned of Killian's kidnapping. They didn't know how badly he was injured or what the captor's plans for him were and all Future Killian could remember was being hit in the head by something and then the obvious movement of a ship beneath him. Guilt also churned her stomach. If she hadn't pushed him away the night before and had simply talked to him he would have been at her bedroom door at the crack of dawn, safe and unharmed to walk her to the library. Instead he had been caught off guard in his room while he probably brooded over her actions, away from everyone else.

She was going to owe him a large bottle of rum and a long explanation when they got him back.

Hearing the sound of approaching boots she was brought from her thoughts to see Eric, Liam, and Erin running toward them from one of the side docks.

"One of the castle staff's personal ships is missing," Liam gasped. "All other ships are accounted for."

"How big?" Future Killian asked as Eric and his children joined them in their pursuit of the floating handkerchief.

"Small passenger," Eric replied, "Maximum capacity of five souls, if that. No provisions on board."

The group came to a sudden stop as they reached the end of the dock, watching the handkerchief continue to float out to sea.

"How are we going to find him when he's on a boat?" Emma asked, breathing raggedly.

"With a ship of our own, Swan," Future Killian responded, nodding to his son. Liam reached into his vest and tossed something over the side of the dock. Emma heard him begin the same chant Erin had done at the Storybrooke dock and within seconds the air around them tingled with that familiar feeling of magic. A bright light momentarily obstructed their view but as it cleared the very real form of the _Jolly Roger_ sat before them, gently swaying in the water.

"She's the fastest ship in the realms, right?" Emma asked as the nine of them quickly boarded the enchanted ship.

"Yup," Henry answered, already going through the motions with his siblings to get the ship moving. "Especially when there's a Jones at her helm."

Emma turned to see Future Killian stood at the wheel, blue eyes trained ahead as his three children worked in absolute silence and in tandem, pulling and tying off ropes without direction. He looked tall and foreboding stood on his ship, long leather coat blowing in the wind - every inch the pirate Captain. Moving toward the railing she let out a shaky breath. There wasn't a ship in sight on the blue horizon but the enchanted handkerchief kept steadily floating above the waves. She could see storm clouds gathering in the distance, dark and menacing, and her heart raced a little faster at the thought of Killian caught unaware in it.

_Hold on Killian, I'm coming. _

* * *

><p><em>Bloody hell….<em>

The first thing Killian noticed as he fully came to was the pounding in the back of his head. He had spent many a century waking in bits from drunken nights but none of them compared to the current pain coursing through his head. His only comfort was the gentle swaying beneath him - he'd know in a thousand realms he was on a ship. Groaning softly he blinked his eyes open and took in his surroundings.

He was on a ship, a rather small passenger one from the looks of it, and lying in the middle of the deck. There was a young man moving about sailing the ship - badly, he noted, watching through half opened eyes as he almost mangled the main sailing line while trying to extend the sail. He looked like he didn't know the first thing about keeping a ship a float which spoke to the amount of rolling they were doing in the water. Going to move his arms Killian realised they were tied both at his wrist and brace and further up at his biceps, as well as his legs.

_Bloody fantastic. _

Seeing his movements the man boggling the sailing came toward him, almost tentatively. Killian thought he vaguely looked familiar - wasn't he one of the staff he had seen the night before as Erin showed them to their rooms?

"I truly am sorry about this, Captain" the man whispered, kneeling down next to him. "This wasn't how things were suppose to go but I have to do what my Mistress commands."

"Where-" swallowing against the dryness in his mouth Killian hoarsely continued, "Where are we?"

The man smiled sadly. "Where we are doesn't matter. It won't be long until we arrive at my Mistress's home."

Killian shook his head against the still throbbing pain. "Maleficent?"

"I didn't want to do this," the man continued, ignoring Killian's question. "But I had no choice in the matter. My Mistress… she has control over me and-" The man suddenly broke off, eyes taking on a glassy look. He stood abruptly and went about the rigging, not another word or glance backwards towards his captive.

Killian closed his eyes as he felt the ship lurch wildly. They wouldn't make it far with this bumbling idiot at the helm on a calm sea and having spent centuries on the ocean, he knew they were sailing in rough waters. He could smell the oncoming storm - the salty air tinged with the freshness of incoming rain, the almost skin prickling electricity that surrounded them. And by the increase of force the waves were hitting the small ship with, he knew it was only another half hour before the storm overtook them.

An image of Emma and their kids flashed before his closed eyes and he knew what he had to do. Swan may not want the pirate after having found the hero she deserved but he had made her a promise and it didn't matter if she never looked at him again, he refused to be like everyone else in her life who had let her down. Erin and Liam's very existence relied on him surviving this and he bloody well wasn't going to fail them the way his own father had failed him.

Jaw clenching in determination, he mentally started forming his escape plan.

* * *

><p>As a rough wave hit the side of the <em>Jolly Roger <em>Emma's grip on the railing tightened. They had been sailing for a little under an hour now and the further out to sea they got the more turbulent the weather became. The sun had long ago disappeared behind the swirling black clouds, darkening their surroundings into that eeir shade of grey the world takes on before a storm. The wind had been steadily picking up until it was more of a constant gust, whipping her long hair around like a sheet caught in its dance. The sea itself was no longer calm with the ship sailing through large, choppy waves that churned it from a sapphire blue to a dark and angry green.

Not for the first time she wondered how any ship smaller than the _Jolly Roger _could withstand an environment like this.

"He's going to be okay."

She turned her head to see Liam standing next to her, his own eyes trained on the horizon. He looked so much like a younger version of Killian stood there, face in that same determined look with the wind forcing his dark locks to blow across his forehead. She had to blink back the sudden tears that stung her eyes as she looked back out to sea.

"You don't know that," she found herself whispering, glad the wind was strong enough to hide just how broken her voice sounded.

"Aye, I do." When he didn't continue she looked toward him again to find him looking at her intently, the blue of his eyes bright against the dark sky.

Trying to keep her voice level against her rising fear she asked, "How can you be so sure?" She watched him tilt his head in that infuriating way Killian did when deep in thought. Struggling to keep her hair out of her face she saw his eyes briefly move from her toward the helm where his father still stood, steering them toward his younger self.

"When I was seven," Liam began, eyes coming back to her, "Dad went to Arendelle to help Aunt Elsa with a pirate problem. A ruthless captain had started attacking royal ships, taking no prisoners, and dad was the first person Aunt Elsa thought of to help with the situation. You suspected you might be pregnant-" At her widened eyes Liam quickly shook his head. "It was a false alarm. Dad refused to let you come though since you weren't one hundred percent certain yet. Aunt Elsa sent word that the problem had been fixed and dad was on his way home. Its only a few days journey by ship to Arendelle and when dad still wasn't home three days after he was suppose to be everyone feared the worst."

Emma swallowed, her throat suddenly tight with emotions.

"A few days later word reached us that a massive storm had swept through the area and there had been dozens of lives lost during it. All of grandpa's advisors told him there was no way dad could have survived that type of storm, that the _Jolly_ had most likely went down at sea. There was talk of starting funeral arrangements but you refused to believe any of them and held on to the one thing you knew was certain."

"And that was?"

Liam smiled at her, the dimples he had inherited from Killian pulling at her heart. "That he would always come back to you. Almost two weeks after his missed arrival date the _Jolly _sailed into the docks, badly beaten but still standing tall with dad at her helm. You practically disintegrated every door between you and him to get to him and you know what he said when you did?"

Emma chuckled. "Probably some sassy line like 'Did you miss me?' followed by 'I'm a survivor, love.'"

Liam laughed, the sound carrying over the wind. "Essentially. He also said compared to what he had to go through before he found you all those years ago, that storm was but a little blip." Blue eyes stared at her intently. "He _is_ a survivor, mom. How else can you explain the fact he was born 300 years before you and lived to meet you?"

Emma blinked in surprise at her son's words. She had never thought about that before - how Killian had been born in another time, hell, another age, and yet the events of his life had lead him straight to her, every decision he had ever made putting him under that pile of dead bodies for her and her mother to find on an unplanned trip to the Enchanted Forest. It was more than that though. Their lives paralleled each other so vastly - the abandonment of parental figures, the loss of those they loved the most, the walls they had hid behind to protect their hearts. He might have used the darkness to run from his emotions but her emotional walls had been just as dark and dangerous.

_If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving. _

Nodding his head, as if he could see her train of thought Liam said, "And he will survive this too."

Taking a shaky breath Emma asked, "The storm or kidnapping?"

Liam shrugged. "Both. It's not the first storm, both literal and figurative, that he's had to go through." Tilting his head again - _seriously, how could another human being have inherited so many of their parent's quirks? - _a smile tugged at Liam's lips.

"You know that moment, watching you and dad embrace after everyone thought he was dead was the moment for me."

Frowning in confusion Emma asked, "What moment?"

Blue eyes moved to stare off into the horizon as he whispered, almost too soft for her to hear over the wind, "The moment I realised True Love really did exist."

Feeling her throat constrict tightly Emma started to ask him what in the hell did he mean by true love when Erin's excited shout rang out across the deck.

"I can see a ship!"

Emma practically ran to where her daughter and Eric stood toward the bow of the ship, Erin's arm pointing straight ahead in the same direction the floating handkerchief was still headed. At first Emma couldn't make anything out against the dark sky and ocean but then she saw it - the bobbing of a much smaller ship in the distance. A smile broke out on her face and she turned to look back at Future Killian at the helm, noting his nod as their eyes locked.

They had found him.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Are you trying to get us killed?"<p>

Killian's captor threw him a dagger laced look but the pirate could clearly see the fear behind the man's eyes. The storm he had sensed had rolled over them quickly, black clouds taking away all aide of navigation and the rumble of thunder foretelling of a storm more dangerous than even Killian could have predicted. No rain had fallen yet but the clouds above them looked like they were seconds away from unleashing a special kind of hell on them. The ocean was virtually impassable for a ship this size in its current state, waves crashing against the small hull every other second, and his sixth sense as a sailor told him they were aimlessly being thrown around rather than heading in any particular direction.

His captor was still fighting the elements, trying to regain some control over the boat even though Killian knew it was a lost cause.

"How about you just sit there and shut up!" the man shouted over the wind, going back to helplessly try to tighten the main sail. Killian couldn't stop the eye roll and huff of annoyance if his life had depended on it.

"You're going to tear the sail if you keep doing that! You need to wrap the rope around-"

"I have it under control!" his captor bit back at the same moment he lost his grip on the rope, the wind ripping it out of his hands to flutter uselessly out of reach.

"Really, mate? Because at this point my kids could have sailed better when they were toddlers!"

Gnashing his teeth, the man grabbed the knife at his side and stalked toward Killian. Shortly after formulating an escape plan - one that didn't end with him trying to swim with arms and legs tied up - Killian had moved himself into a sitting position with his back against the railing of the small ship. His captor thought he had done it to alleviate cramped muscles but it really had been for this moment, for the advantage. He almost had the first set of bindings around his brace and wrist loosened, slowed down in the process by only having one hand and the ever watchful eye of his captor. But he was certain they were loose enough for this confrontation.

"I don't care what my Mistress has planned for you, I'm going to-" the man's words died in his throat at his eyes moved from Killian to the ocean surrounding them. Killian noted how his face drained of almost every pigment of color and the hand holding the knife was now shaking. Turning and craning his neck so he could see over the railing Killian half expected to see a kraken bearing down on them by the fear on the man's face. Instead what he saw had his own blood soaring and freezing at the same time.

The _Jolly Roger_ was headed right for them and unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, his future self stood at her helm with Emma by his side.

* * *

><p>"Battle plan?" Future Will shouted over the wind that was now more a gale. They were approaching the ship at a steady speed, the smaller ship seeming to just be moving with the waves instead of heading in any sort of direction. They were close enough that they could make out one man, the castle servant William, moving about the deck but there was no sign of Killian.<p>

Future Killian tightened his hold on the wheel, blue eyes studying the black clouds above them with a seasoned eye. "We'll pull alongside her as best as we can. If he puts up a fight we out number him so boarding shouldn't be difficult. We need to do this quickly though before this storm fully unleashes."

Stood next to him Emma turned toward him. "How are we going to slow down enough to grab you - Killian, let alone get on the other ship if need be?"

"Normally I wouldn't drop anchor in weather like this," Future Killian replied, eyes scanning the growing waves. "But it's the only way we're going to be able to slow down and hold steady while still maintaining our sail for a fast retreat."

"Can Elsa not translocate them on board?"

Future Elsa shook her head. "My magic is based purely in the ice realm!" she shouted from her place below them. "I can try to freeze the mole but with as unpredictable as the sea is trying to freeze it could end in disaster for all of us!"

Charming nodded in agreement. "Henry, Will, and I will be first line of defence at the railing. Erin, Liam, Eric - you're second in case we can't get on board that ship for any reason. Elsa, stay on the bridge to counter attack incase there's a magic user lying in wait. And if you get a clear shot at him, take it!"

As everyone moved into their positions Future Killian moved his hand off the wheel and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulled Emma to his side. Bringing his mouth close to her ear he said above the howling wind, "Remember our accord, love. You don't leave my side no matter what happens."

Nodding her head in understanding and taking comfort from the familiar feel of leather wrapped around her, Emma turned her attention to the upcoming rescue of her pirate. The storm surrounding them was intensifying, streaks of lightning running through the dark clouds, the sea becoming restless as the waves around them became larger, almost threatening to even crest the railing of the _Jolly_. The air was thick with the heat of the storm and when a bolt of lightning cracked a few yards off their starboard side Emma flinched, instinctively moving more into the protective enclosure of Future Killian's arm.

She watched as Henry dropped anchor without command from Future Killian and seconds later she felt the pull as the ship began to slow down. As the anchor dug fully into the seabed they came to a stop a few yards from the smaller ship, the wind and ferocious waves battering even the _Jolly _from side to side. The smaller ship was perilously close to turning over and Emma's heart leapt into her throat with each rough wave that struck it.

"William!" Charming bellowed as he, Henry, and Future Will stood at the starboard railing of the _Jolly Roger_. Seeing no movement on the smaller ship Emma began to pull away from Future Killian but just as his arm tightened around her she saw the man in question appear. As Future Elsa raised her hands, blue magic flaring the man reached down and yanked a dark form to stand in front of him, knife at the person's throat.

Emma stopped breathing when she realised it was Killian. She quickly scanned him for injury, noting the smear of blood on his left temple and his bound arms. He didn't look harmed in any other way and and she gripped Future Killian's hand that rested on her hip tightly. Her smile of relief was short lived as she noted the hard stare he gave her, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"You don't want to do this, mate!" Future Will shouted, hand moving from the railing to the sword at his side.

"I have no choice!" William cried, tightening his hold on the bound Killian and pressing the knife just a little harder to his throat. Emma instantly reflexed to move toward the scene but the firm arm of the future pirate kept her still.

"There's always a choice," Henry said, both hands held up so the captor could see them as he moved toward the boarding ramp.

"Not in my case, Sir Henry. I didn't want it to come to this but I have my orders!"

"Ignore them," Charming commanded, slowly following behind Henry. "Come aboard William and we will show you leniency."

Emma saw the man shake his head, the smaller ship rocking more in the increasing waves. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, quickly followed by a deep rumble of thunder.

"No you won't! I've been feeding Ingrid information for years and I've kidnapped a member of the royal family. You're going to hang me!"

"You know Snow and I aren't that type of rulers," Charming replied, immediately stopping. "We know you aren't the real enemy here, William. All we want to do is stop Ingrid and Maleficent."

The man faltered for a moment, clearly weighing his options of dealing with Ingrid and Maleficent's wrath or the kind but hard justice of her parent's future selves would bring down and that was all the opening they needed. At the same moment Charming and Henry reached for the boarding ramp and Future Will was drawing his sword, Killian broke through the ropes tying his wrist and brace together. Bringing his head back he connected with his captor's nose, momentarily blinding the man with pain as Killian lurched for the knife still held firmly in the man's hand. They struggled for a few minutes, Killian impaired from the rope still binding his upper body and legs and the man fighting through a clearly broken nose to keep a hold of his one advantage in the situation.

Emma watched in horror as the largest wave yet hit the two ships, sending the _Jolly Roger_ rolling dangerously to port and completely capsizing the smaller ship. Killian and his captor both went into the turbulent sea, Killian still bound as the heavens above them opened in a torrential downpour.

"KILLIAN!"

Wrenching herself from Future Killian's hold Emma ran across the short expanse of deck and with her father and Killian's future selves shouting her name, dived over the railing of the _Jolly_ and into the ocean.

The coldness of the water shocked her to the core, the pain like a thousand needle pricks running up and down her body. Fighting against the urge to rise to the surface and away from the cold she opened her eyes. The light from above was minimal, throwing the world beneath the crashing waves into a murky green darkness. Moving toward the direction the smaller ship had been she frantically searched for Killian's familiar leather form, her lungs beginning to burn. When she couldn't fight the need for oxygen any longer she kicked for the surface, gulping in mouthfuls of precious air as the rain continued to pour down.

She could hear the continued shouts from the _Jolly_ but she ignored them, diving back below the surface.

She had to come back up for air two more times, barely getting enough air before a wave hit her on the last time before she saw him. He was floating about fifteen feet away from her, his dark form barely visible in the almost blackness with only the glinting of his necklace charms helping her spot him. Heart pounding as she noticed he wasn't moving she quickly swam towards him.

He wasn't breathing when she reached him, his pulse faint and she knew if she didn't get him out of the water and onto the _Jolly_ quickly she was going to lose him. Moving behind him and wrapping her right arm around his upper body she kicked with every ounce of energy she had toward the surface. She was weak from the cold and fighting the turbulent water though, lungs burning with the need for air and she knew as she continued to struggle to move them upwards, her vision starting to blacken at the edges that she was in trouble. Even if she were able to get them both to the surface she still had to contend with the raging sea and physically getting him on board the ship, neither of which she would have the energy for.

Gritting her teeth in determination she moved to wrap both arms around the limp pirate, praying all those years of chasing perps and the recent bouts of running after villains had given her the leg strength to get them to the surface and hopefully giving someone on board the _Jolly_ the chance to get them out of the ocean. Just as she moved her left arm down she noticed something missing from her left wrist - Medusa's enchanted bracelet. Blinking in confusion for a second Merlin's words from only a few hours ago echoed back to her:

… _you must commit an act of complete selflessness in regards to another human being in order for the bracelets to come off…_

Not pausing to consider what selfless act she could have committed she reached down within herself and almost cried in relief as she felt her magic moving, no longer tempered by the magical enchantment until it was that familiar hum beneath her skin. She had only had one lesson in translocation from Regina - a lesson that had ended up with her transporting a nearby tree stump into the middle of main street instead of herself - but it was the only chance she had of getting Killian to safety quick enough. Closing her eyes and tightening her embrace on the pirate, she visualised the deck of the _Jolly_ with every detail that she could from the color of the wood to the space between various compartments. Just as her head was becoming light from oxygen deprivation, the mental picture becoming slightly fuzzy as she fought to retain it she tapped into her magic and poured every emotion she was feeling in that moment - fear, love, protectiveness, desperation - into the slight hand gesture she made underwater.

It was almost instantaneous. One second she was floating beneath the violent waves of the ocean clinging desperately to Killian and the next she was falling onto hard wood, droplets of rain pelting her already drenched body. She gulped in mouthfuls of air, the pain in her lungs slowly fading. Opening her eyes she took in the deck they were sprawled on, sending up a silent thank you to whatever God was appropriate in this realm that they had landed safe and sound on the _Jolly_.

"Emma!"

Blinking against the almost blinding rain she saw her father and Will's future selves running toward her with panicked faces, both men almost skidding on the slick deck in their desperation to get to her and the still form laying next to her.

_Killian…._

Arms feeling like lead from her effort to swim in the stormy sea, she sat up and turned Killian's limp body onto his back. He still wasn't breathing, his eyes closed and lips beginning to turn a dangerous shade of blue. Digging for her last ounce of strength as Charming and Future Will reached them she began giving him rescue breathing, willing what little air was in her lungs into his. She was vaguely aware of Future Will cutting the ropes that still bound the pirate and Charming checking for a pulse, shouting to Will's future self over the wind that there was one but it was faint.

She couldn't lose him, not now.

"Don't do this to me," she begged, tenderly cupping his cheek as she sucked more air in for him. He was so still and her mind flashed back to another time when he had been lying before her, not breathing and wet from Zelena's attempt to drown him. That same desperation and fear coursed through her now, heightened by the knowledge that even then she had loved him even if she had denied it. She could feel the hot tears burning her eyes, her vision blurring as she continued to breath air into him.

"Killian, come back to me," she whispered tearfully, her lip trembling with emotion. A sob started to tear through her as he remained motionless but then his body gave a jerk. Charming helped her turn him onto his side so he could expel the sea water from his lungs and when he rolled onto his back, vivid blue eyes blinking open to stare at her, she let out a cry of relief.

"Killian!"

"Swan?" His voice was hoarse, his chest rising sharply as he took in much needed air. "What… happened?"

"The boat capsized," Future Will informed him, bending on one knee to give the past version of his best friend a grateful smile. "You went into the water still tied up."

"How-" Killian gulped a large breath in, "How did you get me out?"

"That would be my daughter's doing," Charming replied, blue eyes turning towards the past version of his daughter. "She jumped in after you, a dangerous thing to do considering if something had happened to either one of you it would completely rewrite time."

Killian's gaze landed on Emma, quickly taking in her drenched hair and clothes before he met her eyes. "You saved me?"

Tears falling freely down her cheeks she whispered the words from another time, "Do you really think I'd let you drown?" She saw recognition light up his eyes at her words and when he reached a still trembling hand up to push her damp hair behind her ear she leaned into his touch. He was alive and safe, and she would be damned if he went another minute without knowing how she felt.

"Killian-"

Hoarse coughing brought her attention away from those depthless blue eyes to the other side of the deck and what she saw made her heart plummet in her chest. Future Killian was lying on the deck, Future Elsa and Henry helping him turn on his side as he dry coughed. Panic gripping her once again she gave Killian's hand a comforting squeeze before running to his future self on unsteady legs, not seeing the hard way her pirate clenched his jaw at her departure.

"Killian?" she asked breathlessly as she reached the future pirate's side, aiding Future Elsa and Henry in getting him onto his feet. "What happened?"

"When his past self started to drown so did he," Future Elsa explained, letting Emma take most of the pirate's weight.

"That's why having a past version of yourself in the same time is so dangerous," Henry added. "Anything life altering that happens to any of you will affect those in this time as if it were happening to them."

Taking in his laboured breathing Emma asked, "You okay?"

"Am I okay?" he gasped, turning so they were face to face. Hand and hook came up to cradle her face as he scanned her for injuries. "Are _you_ hurt?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm fine, just a little cold."

Shrugging out of his coat Future Killian draped it over her shoulders, the much larger item almost drowning her. While the outside of his coat was just as soaked as her own clothes the inside was still dry and she was immediately pulled it tight around her. "What were you thinking doing something like that, Swan?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

"Seriously? You - he was _drowning_, Killian. Why wouldn't I jump in after you?"

Blue eyes stared at her through the pounding rain and she saw the moment he realised why she had jumped in after his past self.

"Emma do you-"

"Erin!"

Emma's head snapped around to see Killian rushing across the deck to where their daughter was, unmoving with her head resting in Eric's lap.

"What happened?" she shouted, fear gripping her as she ran to her daughter with Future Killian, Henry, and Future Elsa close behind her. Dropping to her knees next to where Killian was already kneeling she scanned her daughter. There was a large gash on Erin's left temple that was bleeding and already starting to turn a dark, viscous purple.

"A gust of wind tore a pulley from the rigging," Liam explained, trying desperately to stem the flow of blood with the sleeve of his shirt. "Erin pushed Eric out of the way and it hit her."

"Why would she risk her life like that for me?" Eric whispered harshly, looking down at the unconscious princess. Emma didn't need to be told why her daughter had pushed the younger pirate out of the way of danger - whether Erin was ready to admit it or not, she had done it for the same reason Emma had jumped into the stormy ocean after Killian, heedless of her own safety.

"How long has she been unconscious?" Future Elsa inquired, ripping pieces off the bottom of her blue dress for Liam to soak the steady stream of blood with.

"Just a few minutes," Eric answered.

Charming nodded at Henry as he stood. "Henry, help me turn the ship around. We've got to get her home as quickly as possible so Regina can heal her."

As her father's future self and Henry moved a thought struck Emma. They didn't have to wait to get Erin home - Emma's magic was no longer impeded by the enchanted bracelet. She could heal the wound.

"No we don't," Emma mumbled, reaching her hand to where Liam and Eric were both applying pressure to the wound. She felt her magic surge forward, almost tingling through her veins as her hand glowed white.

"Emma?" both Killians asked in astonishment as Liam's blue eyes widened.

"Mom, how-"

Emma ignored them all, concentrating all her effort as Regina had taught her into closing and mending her daughter's wound. The flow of blood stopped almost instantly, the physical wound closing until there was nothing left to mark it ever having been there except a small white scar. Within minutes even the bruising had disappeared. Her magic dissipating, Emma moved her hand to stroke Erin's cheek.

"Erin, can you hear me?"

For a few heart stopping seconds Erin didn't move and just as Emma was beginning to wonder if the wound had been more severe than she thought, her daughter's eyes fluttered open at the same moment the rain ceased.

"Mom?" she asked in confusion, her green eyes dulled with the lingering head pain.

A chorus of happy shouts went up among the group and Emma could feel tears of happiness pooling in her eyes.

"How are you feeling, kid?"

Erin groaned, bringing her hand up to rub at the spot where her wound had been. "Like I've indulged in too much rum for a week."

Future Killian chuckled. "That's about the equivalent of what happened, love."

Erin frowned. "What did happen?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Henry asked his sister. Erin groaned again, her eyes closing as she tried to shift through hazy memories.

"We found dad and then a wave-" eyes springing open in alarm she bolted up, almost head butting Liam in the process. "Dad!"

"I'm right here, lass," Killian said, reaching for his daughter's arm to assure he was fine. Without hesitation Erin launched herself into the past version of her father's arms.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed, hugging him so tightly Emma was worried Killian may stop breathing again. Killian simply smiled, wrapping his own arms around their daughter.

"Aye, love, I'm okay. Thanks to your mom."

At the mention of her mother Erin released her father, turning to look at Emma. "Mom you… you jumped in after dad."

Emma nodded. "And if you ask me why I'm just going to start assuming you Joneses want me to let you drown."

Erin smirked. "I remember grandpa and Uncle Will shouting at you and then... " Looking up at the current version of her father she said, "Something happened to you."

Future Killian nodded. "I experienced what my past self was going through at the time, lass."

"I was turning to come to you when I heard Liam shout…" Brows furrowing as she fought to remember, she turned to her brother. "Something happened with the ship, didn't it?"

"Aye," Liam replied, taking a shaky breath. "Piece of the rigging came lose, a pulley. I tried to warn Eric but there was no time."

"Yeah," Erin mumbled. "I saw and I… " Green eyes met the younger pirate. "I pushed you out of the way."

"And took the pulley to your own stubborn head," Eric huffed, clearly trying to hide the worry he had felt over an unconscious Erin with faux chastisement. Emma saw the emotion swimming in the young pirate captain's eyes though and she was reminded of the first night she met Elsa, cocooned in a mountain of blankets as Killian looked down at her with worry.

"Anyone would have done it," Erin said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Would they have?" Eric whispered, the emotion in his voice causing Erin's eyes to snap back to him. Everyone in the group could feel the electricity in the air as the princess and the pirate stared at each other, one with hope and the other with a restrained fear and Emma could practically see her daughter turning and running emotionally from the situation. She apparently wasn't the only one because Eric was suddenly clearing his throat, eyes now not quite able to meet those of the princess.

Her father was apparently not the only one who could read Erin like an open book.

"What matters is you're okay now. Your mom healed the wound before it could get really bad."

"Mom healed-"

Erin's eyes darted to the deck were strips of Future Elsa's dress lay, soaked with her blood before reaching up to once again touch the spot where her wound had been.

"Mom?" she asked, confusion written all over her face as she looked at her mother. "How?"

Emma shrugged as if the return of her magic was no big deal. "My bracelet came off when I jumped in after your father. I managed to translocate us onto the _Jolly_ and then healed you."

"Well that explains why you and Killian appeared on deck in a cloud of white smoke," Future Will mumbled. Killian knitted his brows in thought.

"I thought they were enchanted and could only be removed by a specific person?"

"Not in this case," Henry supplied for his stepfather's past self. "While you were being kidnapped-" Henry ignored the quirk of both versions of his stepfather's eyebrow, "We discovered that while enchanted, it wasn't a person that could take them off but a specific act mom and Erin had to do."

"A selfless act," Future Elsa whispered, eyes widening in realisation. Looking at Emma she said, "You jumping in to save Killian even though it posed a risk to your own life must have been enough to release the enchantment!"

"Emma wasn't the only one who committed a selfless act." At Charming's words everyone turned to look at the King who simply nodded toward the deck. Following her father's future self's gaze Emma saw the enchanted bracelet that had been on Erin's wrist lying on the wood of the ship, glinting in the brightening sky.

Erin frowned. "How?"

"You pushed Eric out of the way," Charming reminded his granddaughter. "Without thought to your own safety in that moment even though it caused you to become injured. A pretty selfless act if I ever saw one."

"You know what this means?" Liam asked, his smile widening until it was almost ear to ear. "We can free mom!"

Emma found herself smiling just as big as her son. She'd finally be able to save her future self, the entire reason Liam and Erin had risked everything to come back in time and bring her here. She'd be able to give Killian's future self back his wife, the version of her that had weathered the past twenty-eight years with him. She could still the haunted look in his eye from the night before when he had told her that he simply missed her future self. Filled with a new sense of purpose she stood quickly, intent on helping in whatever way she could to get them home faster but as she turned the world around her suddenly spun, her stomach somersaulting and causing her to stumble slightly.

She dimly heard her three children shout "Mom!" accompanied by a chorus of "Emma!" and one "Swan!" as a pair of strong arms encircled her. Blinking away the haze she saw Future Killian looking down at her worriedly, his piercing gaze studying her.

"You alright, love?"

"Yeah I'm-" she closed her eyes as the world took another sickening turn and she swallowed to keep the bile that was trying to rise down. "Fine," she whispered, even as she leaned more heavily into his larger frame. Before she could say another word she felt him scoop her into his arms bridal style and when she half opened her eyes she saw the thin line of his lips.

"No, you aren't. It's no wonder with the adrenalin, over magic use, and sea water you likely ingested. You need to rest, Swan."

She started to protest, to remind him she was not a doll that was going to break after a few bumps but her stomach lurched again and she found herself simply nodding, resting her head on his shoulder as he started to move towards the captain's cabin. She could feel the deep rumble in his chest as he called back to his sons.

"Henry, Liam - take us home. It's time we saved the Savior for once."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if it has ever been addressed in the show if a person whose heart has been taken still has a pulse so I'm going to assume that as long as said heart is still beating (even outside their chest), they've got one. Otherwise well, they'd be dead, wouldn't they?<strong>


	26. Chapter 25: Medusa's Heart

**To the guest who reviewed:** "_**Why would emma want to ask liam what he meant with true love? It is obvious to anyone and her, that she and hook are true love, after all her children have light magic"**_

**You have to look at it from Emma's perspective within the story - at this point she DOESN'T know that her and Killian are True Love. All Emma is able to admit to herself is that she loves him. You can love someone and they not be your True Love as she did with Neal. I've always believed that Emma in canon would have an easier time admitting she was in love with Killian than admitting he is her romantic True Love. To Emma that's just not something she gets to have and I think the thought of her having it romantically would scare the shit out of her because she sees what it is with her parents - its real, it's forever, it's deeper than simple love. **

**As for the kids magic…. remember only Erin has magic. But having light magic, even in canon OUAT does not automatically make you a product of True Love. Elsa's powers may be elemental but they certainly aren't dark. For a better example Regina used light magic to defeat Zelena in 3B - we all know Regina isn't a product of True Love. So currently the story is running on that OUAT lore and that is (partially) why she started to ask Liam. Remember in this story Regina theorized that Emma and Killian's children would have potentially strong white magic because of Emma's status as the Savior. **

**As always enjoy, and reviews/favorites/follows feed the muse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Medusa's Heart<strong>

* * *

><p>Future Killian stood with his hand and hook resting on the spokes of the ship's wheel, eyes trained on the rapidly approaching castle as his mind drifted below deck to the past version of his wife.<p>

Emma had fallen asleep before he had even reached the hatch that lead down to the cabin, the exhaustion of using magic and her impromptu swim in the sea catching up with her. He had gently laid her on the small bunk in his cabin, giving his daughter a grateful smile when she had dried her mother's soaked clothes with a flick of her wrist before going to rest in her own cabin. Watching the steady rise and fall of her chest he had recalled the heart stopping moment she had dived over the _Jolly's_ railing into the stormy sea after his past self, vividly remembering the panic that had gripped him, almost stealing his breath. He hadn't felt that level of panic since that dark night in Storybrooke when his Emma had kissed him fiercely before thrusting Gold's dagger into the maelstrom of darkness.

He had been in the process of getting ready to sit with her until they arrived home, completely trusting Henry and Liam to get them there safely when his past self had come down the ladder, his own blue eyes staring at him in contemptment. Future Killian had sent a silent thank you to whatever deity was watching him that Liam had followed the past version of himself down into the cabin to check on Emma because he was certain if his son hadn't been there, he would have been on the receiving end of a jealous punch to the face.

His new set of memories not only gave him the memory of being kidnapped but of seeing himself in bed that morning with Emma and the resulting emotions of jealousy and rage that had followed. He wasn't _too_ surprised to have memories of being jealous of himself. It wouldn't be the first time after all - although it would be the first time he was on the receiving end of the jealous punch. He had left the cabin as quickly as possible to not further irritate his past self. A conversation between the two men really needed to happen - had he really been so daft at one time to _ever_ question Emma's feelings? - but he knew himself well enough to know any attempt at a conversation, however well-intentioned, would only end in pushing his past self further into his self loathing.

"You're in a brooding mood."

Future Killian looked up to see Future Will coming to stand next to him, an amused look on the former Knave's face. Rolling his eyes Future Killian turned his attention back toward their approaching home.

"I bloody well am not."

"Are too. You're doing that furrowed brow thing you do when you brood, like someone spit in yer rum and you're contemplatin' punching or disemboweling them."

Future Killian glared at the thief turned best-friend from the corner of his eye, noting the smirk Future Will was doing nothing to hide. "Just thinking about everything," he muttered, giving the White King's shoulder a playful shove with his own.

Future Will chuckled. "It has been an eventful twenty-four hours. I can't remember the last time we had two kidnappings and as many rescues in a matter of days."

"Aye, with a third rescue yet to come."

"Indeed," Future Will mumbled solemnly. "This nightmare is almost over, my friend."

Future Killian didn't have to look at his best-friend to know the former Knave had an understanding look on his face. Future Will had been forced to spend almost a decade away from his True Love through the mechanics of someone else. In the first few hours after the ice had claimed his wife Future Will had been a pillar of strength for the pirate, standing resolute as he destroyed an entire study in a rage and lending his shoulder when Future Killian had finally broken down, away from the eye of his children. If there was anyone who knew the full scope of the nightmare he had been living the past few months, it was him.

"It wouldn't be if Swan hadn't went in after me," he responded, his hand unconsciously tightening around the wheel's spoke as the image of her diving over the ship's railing flashed through his mind.

Future Will nodded "She risked her life for you."

"You say that like she hasn't before."

Future Will crossed his arms, turning to face the pirate fully. "_Your_ Emma has, yes. I've watched her take on dragons, curses, and even Jafar to save you. She pushed you out of the way of Ingrid's attack without a thought to her own safety but _this_ Emma... historically she shouldn't be in the same place as our Emma emotionally."

"Historically she's saved me before," Future Killian replied, hook tracing random patterns along the wheel's wood. "She ensured the giant didn't kill me at the top of the beanstalk and sacrificed her own magic when Zelena tried to drown me." Eyeing his best-friend critically he continued, "She also stopped Ingrid from impaling me with icicles and as you and I both know will take on Maleficent single handedly in her dragon form to save my past self's heart when the time comes."

"Yes but the way she called your name before she jumped overboard…." Future Will gave him a knowing look. "She's in love with you. Well, your past self… which is you. Bloody hell I hate time travel."

A dark eyebrow rose. "She is my wife, mate."

"This version of her isn't," Future Will pointed out. "This version of her should still have her walls up, be extremely guarded. Instead she's acting like… well, our Emma."

Watching Henry and Liam prepare the ship for docking Future Killian asked, "And how is that an abhorrent thing, Will?"

"You aren't afraid that her admitting that she's in love with you before your big moment will adversely affect the timeline?"

Future Killian shook his head. "Our past selves will take the memory potion and Swan will return to the emotional place she was at before Erin and Liam went back in time."

"I don't know," Future Will mumbled, "Your love has survived far worse than memory potions, mate - it may be the one thing no magic can erase."

Future Killian frowned. He hadn't thought of that. He knew Erin and Liam hadn't divulged any information about huge decision making moments but none of them had taken into account Emma's potential emotional development. And Future Will was right - their love had been powerful enough to break The Year that Wasn't, a damnation worse than any curse - what if it survived the memory potion?

"Point taken," Future Killian responded, turning the wheel as they came closer to the castle docks. "I'll bring it up to Regina, though at this point even if there are repercussions to the timeline there isn't anything we can do to stop them."

"True," Future Will conceded. Running a hand along his jaw he added, "That leaves just one other matter to deal with."

"And that is?"

"How do we keep your past self from punching you in a jealous rage?"

Future Killian sighed. "How did you know?"

Future Will laughed. "It doesn't take a genius to notice the dagger laced looks your past self is throwing your way, mate. Although I don't understand why you're jealous of yourself."

"It's complicated," Future Killian mumbled. Even if he didn't have the memory of what his past self had felt over the last twenty-four hours he would have known why the younger pirate was jealous. Future Killian remembered that era of self loathing all too well. "It's my fault, really. I thought I would be able to handle seeing Emma's past self but when we walked into that fight yesterday she just…"

"Reminded you of what you've been missing these last few months?"

Future Killian looked at the White King, seeing only understanding reflected back at him. "Aye…. So I ignored her, believing it would make things easier. Unfortunately I forgot the delicate emotional state my wife was in at that time and Emma pushed my past self away, believing there was something wrong with her or that I didn't love her."

Future Will frowned. "The two of you seemed fine this morning when we were having the meeting with Merlin. And you barely let her leave your side once we set out to rescue your past self."

Future Killian nodded. "We quite literally ran into each other last night and we spent most of the night talking and when she fell asleep in my study I took her back to her bedchamber."

"That still doesn't explain why your past self is itching to punch you," Future Will mused as he held his hand out toward the future pirate. Reaching into his back pocket Future Killian produced his ever trust flask and handed it to the former Knave.

"He was already feeling some ill feelings toward me due to Swan pulling away from him but he…" Future Killian paused, trying to find the right words without having to come out and say what his past self saw that morning. "He saw something and misconstrued the situation."

Bringing the flask of rum to his lips Future Will asked, "And that situation was…."

Making a random gesture in the air with his hand Future Killian muttered, "He saw… ah... oh bloody hell. He walked in on Swan and I in bed together."

Having just taken a large swig of rum Future Will spit the liquid out over the deck, coughing as some still trickled down his throat. Future Killian tried to ignore the waste of perfectly good rum, concentrating instead on the incredulous look his best friend was giving him.

"Killian, please tell me you didn't-"

Both eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Of course I bloody didn't you git!" he hissed quietly. "It was completely innocent. She asked me to stay and we just slept!"

"And your past self walked in to find the two of you all cozy in bed not knowing that nothing nefarious happened."

"Aye," Future Killian sighed, turning the wheel as they neared the castle docks. The two men fell silent, only the gentle thuds of Future Will's fingers on the pirate's flask between them. Future Killian could still remember that feeling of waking up next to Emma, even the wrong version of her, and how the world had seemed right for just the barest of moments. Even though it had inadvertently caused some strife within his past self the future pirate couldn't bring himself to regret waking up to the familiar vision of his blonde princess next to him. Just as Future Killian was about to make the last turn to dock them the White King spoke.

"You are so getting punched, mate."

* * *

><p>She had saved him.<p>

That was the one thought that kept running through Killian's mind as he sat at the desk in the captain's cabin of the _Jolly Roger_, watching Emma sleep on the small bunk he had spent centuries rising from. Her features were relaxed in slumber, long lashes falling against her cheeks, blonde hair slightly tousled around her as her chest rose and fell steadily. She looked beautiful as she always did, the golden light that had burst into his world of darkness without warning and brought him out of centuries of despair.

He couldn't remember much after he had fallen into the ocean other than struggling with his bonds and the desperate need to breathe. He could recall his long life flashing before his eyes as he had started to lose consciousness - images of his brother, Milah, Baelfire, Henry, Emma, Liam, and Erin playing before him, a testament to loss and hope all at once before the blackness had claimed him. And then the light had returned, sharp and glaring and in the most ironic twist of his life that light had been returned by the same golden haired angel who had originally broken through the darkness.

Opening his eyes to see Emma knelt over him with relief written on her face had been enough to make him momentarily forget everything. He forgot the coil of jealousy that had almost choked him the day before, the way she had pushed him away emotionally and physically, and the blind rage he had been in earlier that morning when he had found his future self in bed with her. He forgot it all in the face of the woman he loved looking down at him like he was her light, whispering the same words she had said to him only months ago as tears, not rain, gently fell down her beautiful face. And when he had reached a trembling hand to tuck her damp hair behind her ear she had leaned into his touch, almost desperate to feel it and he was certain his heart swelled with love wherever the Crocodile had it in the past. In that single moment there was only the two of them - princess and former lieutenant, sheriff and pirate, man and woman - the pounding rain forgotten as he stared into those emerald depths.

And then the moment had been broken.

Killian's jaw clenched as he remembered the way Emma had practically ran to his future self upon learning of his predicament, leaving him lying on the deck with a hand squeeze and not another thought as she aided Future Killian. Charming had helped him rise and he had felt the coil of jealousy reignite as he watched the future pirate cradle Emma's face, the coil only tightening further as Future Killian had taken off his jacket and offered it to a willing Emma - bloody hell if he had tried that he would have been met with a stern look and reprimand that she wasn't a glass doll that needed protection. When his future self and Emma seemed to share a moment, eyes locked as she gave the future pirate the same look she had given him moments ago Killian had forced himself to look away, his already unsteady stomach unable to take the reminder that he had lost her.

That was when his eyes had landed on the too-still form of his daughter being cradled by the younger pirate captain and his entire world had taken a jarring turn as her name escaped his lips on a desperate shout.

Everything after that was a blur. One second he was kneeling next to Erin's unconscious form, watching with a rising dread as Eric and Liam tried desperately to stem the flow of blood and the next his daughter was launching herself into his arms, mumbling how grateful she was that he was okay into his shoulder. He had hugged her back with every ounce of love he had for her.

Even with his own turbulent emotions his overriding reaction when Emma had stumbled was concern. He was halfway to his feet when his future self had once again been there, sweeping her into his arms in a move that if he had done it would have resulted in Emma delivering a solid punch and a verbal tirade. Instead with Future Killian she had simply rested her head against his shoulder and Killian had watched with that coil growing larger as the future pirate walked away with the woman he loved in his arms.

Continuing to watch the steady rise and fall of Emma's chest his brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of her actions. She had done everything the day before to keep him at arm's length, even literally putting a physical barrier between them when all he wanted was to know what was plaguing her and yet she had still risked her life to save him. But that was nothing new, was it? She had been on the verge of leaving Storybrooke and him when Zelena had tried to drown him and she had saved him then. She was the Savior, it was her job to save people no matter how undeserving they were. She had to save him to not only ensure Liam and Erin's existence, a fact he couldn't fault her for, but his future self's continued existence. If he perished then the man she wanted to be with, the hero, would cease to exist.

"Dad?"

Brought from his thoughts Killian looked up to see Erin coming down the ladder from the main deck. She looked rested after having slept for a short time in her own cabin once they had begun sailing back to the castle, not a trace of her wound remaining thanks to Emma's magic but a faint white scar that was barely visible beneath the fall of her hair. Although she had dried everyone's clothes with a flick of her wrist before retiring - a fact Killian had been infinitely grateful for considering he had been soaked to the bone - her hair still hung in loose curls from being wet, somehow making her look younger than her twenty-six years.

"Everything alright?" he asked as she stepped down from the ladder and made her way toward him.

"I feel like I should be asking _you _that," Erin replied, coming to a stop on the other side of the desk, arms crossing as she looked at her father intently. "You have that look you get when you're brooding."

"I do not brood," he muttered which earned him an eyebrow raise. "Not all the time. Aye, I'm fine lass, just recovering from my little dip in the sea."

He watched as she tilted her head, studying him with a look that reminded him so much of her mother. "I may not have mom's super power but I know you pretty well, dad. Something is bothering you."

Killian sighed. Of course she would be perceptive enough to realise something was wrong with him - she was _his_ daughter, after all. Running his hand down his face he mumbled, "It's nothing love, truly. Just worried about your mom."

Erin hummed quietly, giving her father a knowing look before turning her gaze to her mother. Killian knew he hadn't completely shaken his daughter's concern but she clearly knew when to push him and when not to.

"She's going to be fine, dad. Probably just over taxed herself with her magic. Translocating two people from the middle of a stormy ocean onto a rolling deck would take the energy out of anyone."

Killian nodded. 'Aye… I didn't even know Swan knew how to translocate."

"She doesn't."

Killian's gaze shot to his daughter, noting the furrow of her brow as she studied her sleeping mother. "How can she not know when she clearly executed it?"

Still looking at her mother Erin replied, "Mom's ability with magic has stayed relatively the same in this timeline as it did the original and in the original timeline mom wasn't able to fully grasp the concept of translocation until after Liam and I were born."

Killian raised both eyebrows. "How did she manage it then?"

"Magic is about emotion," Erin answered, swinging her gaze back to her father. "It's the first lesson mom taught me. You can _think_ about what you want to do magically all you want but if the emotion isn't behind it, nothing will happen."

"That's why she was able to get the fairy wand to work when we were in the past," Killian mumbled. "Her dormant magic most have reacted to her emotions of missing her parents."

Erin nodded. "Most of the time when we use our magic it's for something simple - making an object appear, bringing an object to us - all of which doesn't require deep emotion to accomplish. In general translocation doesn't take deep emotions to do but for someone like mom who has never done it, the only way she could have pulled it off was to tap into her deeper emotions in that moment."

"Which were?"

Shrugging Erin replied, "The desire to protect you, fear that she was going to lose you… only mom knows."

"Perhaps a desire to not lose the hero," he muttered, too low for his daughter to hear. Clearing his throat he asked, "How long will she need to rest for?"

"Not long," Erin answered. "She should be recovered enough by the time we reach home."

"Will she be well enough to free her future self?"

Erin nodded. "It will be taxing for her but nothing she can't handle." Charming's voice carrying from above as he called for Erin brought the princess's attention to the open hatch. Throwing her father a smile she started to make her way toward the ladder.

"Dad?"

Killian looked away from Emma's still sleeping form to see Erin paused in her climb up the ladder, looking at him over her shoulder with a knowing look.

"Aye, lass?"

"Remember that despite whatever is bothering you mom jumped over that railing without a thought to her own safety to save _you_."

Killian stared after his daughter long after she had disappeared through the open hatch, her final words echoing back to him. Erin was right. Emma had risked her life to save his… he just wasn't sure it was the present him she had done it for. Turning back toward the woman who held his heart he froze as a pair of brilliant green eyes stared back at him.

"Hey," Emma whispered, voice thick with sleep. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long," Killian replied, eyes dropping to the wooden floor of the cabin as his fingers fidgeted with the point of his hook. He heard her hum softly and the rustle of bed sheets as she sat up.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better," he answered with as much false conviction as he could muster. He could feel her eyes on him and he swallowed against the tightness in his throat. He couldn't tell her that he was far from okay, that his very missing heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces at the simple thought of losing her to a more deserving version of himself. As much it hurt him, as much as the coil of jealousy tightened every time he thought of his future self holding her he wouldn't stop her from finding happiness. Because above everything else in the world her happiness was the most important - even above his own.

"Are you sure? You seem… off."

Feeling the ship turn sharply, a clear sign they were coming into dock, Killian stood and headed toward the ladder without looking back at her. "Perfectly fine. I believe we've reached the castle-"

"Killian-"

"-So I'll give you some privacy to ready yourself before we fully dock."

Before she could say another word Killian moved up the ladder faster than a man of his age should be able to, leaving her sitting on the edge of the cot blinking after him in confusion. Something was clearly wrong with her pirate. Physically he seemed fine with no lasting damage from his fall into the sea but she could sense there was something going on beneath the surface, his emotions in such a turmoil he couldn't even look at her. The fidgeting with his hook, the slumped shoulders, and the abrupt departure reminded her of his demeanour when he was keeping the fact Zelena had cursed his lips a secret.

She knew something had happened her children's first night in Storybrooke to him but she hadn't seen a physical change in Killian's behaviour until this moment and Liam had assured her that whatever had happened to his father wouldn't put him in immediate danger. So if what had happened to him back in Storybrooke wasn't the problem, what was?

It wasn't until she was pulling on her boots that Emma realised he hadn't uttered the word love or Swan once their entire conversation.

* * *

><p>Emma was filled with a restless energy, excitement coursing through her as their large group made its way to where her future self lay.<p>

She was ready to free her future self, to give her children their mother back and see the sadness that haunted the eyes of all their future counterparts banished. This is what she did, what made her the Savior. She brought back people's happy endings - this time it was just her own she was saving. Her body felt rejuvenated from her rest on the _Jolly_, her stomach settled and muscles that had been over exerted in her swim relaxed. She could feel her magic flowing through her veins, almost desperate to be used again after being retained by the magical bracelets, her skin tingling pleasantly.

But as ready as she was to do this she couldn't ignore the ball of anxiousness that was lodged in her chest.

Chancing a glance to her right she saw Killian walking between their children, jaw firmly clenched and eyes forward as they made their way through the long castle corridors. He hadn't looked at her since she had emerged from the cabin, putting as much space between them as possible without bringing attention to his actions. Her first thought had been he was giving her a taste of her own medicine but she quickly dismissed it - Killian didn't do 'I told you so' and even if he did, he'd never do it to her. The lack of his presence and interaction with her weighed heavily on her, causing her to worry her lip as she tried to still understand why he was the one now pulling away.

Whatever was going on with her Killian clearly wasn't affecting his future self. She had barely left the cabin doorway before the future pirate was by her side, blue eyes filled with concern and his hand unable to stop touching her as if he needed the physical contact to know she was okay. He hadn't left her side since they departed the ship, a solid comfort beside her.

The present day residents of Storybrooke along with Future Regina and Snow had met them at a side entrance to the castle, relieved looks on their faces as they saw both her and Killian among the rescue group, seemingly unharmed. There had been a brief conversation about what had happened to the mole and Killian's rescue - both Regina's raised eyebrow at the mention of her translocation feat didn't go unnoticed by Emma - and Snow's eyes had brimmed with tears of happiness when Erin had told them that they unlocked the enchanted bracelets. She had been asked if she wanted to rest before waking her future self and Emma had quickly declined, knowing how long her children, Future Killian, and her parents had been waiting for this moment.

They had just reached a staircase that Charming explained lead to the tower where Future Emma was when someone shouted, "Erin!" behind them. Turning Emma saw Elizabeth rushing toward them, the skirt of her yellow dress clutched in her hands so she didn't trip on it.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Erin asked worriedly as her best friend stopped in front of them.

"It's Hope," Elizabeth panted. "She had a nightmare and is refusing to let me or Granny comfort her."

As Erin moved Future Killian stopped his daughter, shaking his head. "I'll take care of Hope, love."

"Dad, no-"

"Ychydig iawn o môr-leidr, you crossed timelines to save your mother. You should be there when she's freed."

"You've waited just as long as I have dad," Erin whispered but her words were met with another firm head shake.

"Lass, this isn't up for negotiation. Go and be there when we free your mom. I'll calm Hope down and bring her to the tower, you know she's dying to see her grandma."

Staring at her father Erin nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing with him when he had his mind set on something. "You'll wait until we've freed mom to bring her in?"

"Of course," Future Killian promised. They had all agreed soon after Future Emma's magic had trapped her in the ice not to let Hope see her grandmother in that condition, explaining to the little girl that grandma was still with them just unable to communicate. Pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead Future Killian moved to follow Elizabeth when Emma's hand shot out, gripping his hook arm tightly.

"Killian…"

Blue eyes turned to her and he smiled softly. "You'll do fine, Swan. I believe in you." Biting her lip Emma nodded - of course he would know what she was worried about. He knew her better than she knew herself. Giving her arm a reassuring squeeze he turned and quickly made his way down the corridor with Elizabeth.

Without another word the large group climbed the winding staircase with Charming and Snow leading the way. Torches cast long shadows on the tower's walls, the light reflecting off Killian's hook as they moved upwards. Once everyone had reached the small landing at the top Charming seemed to prepare himself emotionally before opening the door and leading them into a large circular room. Sunlight streamed in from a single window, bathing the room in a soft light that illuminated the two figures stood waiting for them next to the bed of ice.

"Merlin, Rumple," Charming greeted solemnly, his eyes locked on the form beneath the ice formation. Both men nodded and as the group spread out Emma felt her breath catch at her first real glimpse of her future self.

Like the rest of their future counterparts Future Emma looked like she hadn't aged a day in twenty-eight years with only a few wrinkles at the corner of her eyes marking the passage of time. She lay on a waist high stone bench, hands at her side. Her hair, which was laid out in soft waves around her shoulder was still as golden as Emma's hair, her features relaxed in what looked like peaceful sleep. The ice surrounding her eerily resembled the same shape of the coffin Snow had lain in while under her sleeping curse, the surface smooth and unblemished, giving those surrounding it a clear view of the woman beneath it.

"My God," Mary Margaret whispered, her hand coming to her mouth as she surveyed the unmoving figure of her daughter's future self. Standing next to her David wrapped his arm around his wife, his own blue eyes riveted to the scene.

"It still takes me by surprise every time I see her," Snow confessed softly, blinking back tears.

"I don't understand," Regina mused, looking to her future self. "When we saw Ingrid's attack in the vortex there was no ice, just Emma and Ingrid's magic entwining over her body."

"That was the corporal manifestation of their powers combining," Future Regina answered. "We managed to get Emma here before the physical manifestation - the ice - could start. Once it did there was nothing we could do to stop it."

"She looks peaceful," Elsa noted, "Almost as if she was simply sleeping."

"Essentially she is," Rumple responded, leaning heavily on his cane. "It's her body's way of self preservation, ensuring she isn't physically harmed by the entanglement of two very different magics."

"What do I have to do?" Emma asked, the urge to take away her family's pain surging anew within her.

Merlin motioned toward the ice formation. "Simply place your hand on the ice Miss Swan and let your magic do the rest."

Stepping forward until she was stood next to the ice Emma looked down at the sleeping form of her future self, taking in all the details she hadn't been able to see before. There was a small scar on her right collarbone that Emma didn't have, the simple circular necklace she had always worn still resting around her neck. Her engagement sparkled beneath the ice, almost seeming to shimmer like a wave in the ocean. This woman, this version of herself had embraced her happy ending, even with all the perils that still plagued her life to become the wife and mother so missed by her family that her children had risked their own existence to save her.

Taking a deep, steadying breath she placed her hand on the ice right above her future self's heart. She could feel the instant thrum of magic as her skin made contact, both familiar and foreign at the same time. Closing her eyes she felt her magic surge forward, seeking out her future self's and Ingrid's magic. She could mentally see it - the intricate braiding of magic, white and blue, pulsing with life. On its own Ingrid's magic was no match for hers but it was using the power of the future Savior's magic to enhance the Ice Spell, strengthening the physical manifestation around Future Emma.

Biting her lip in concentration she pushed her magic, searching for an entry to start untangling the combined magic. She felt a surge coming from the braid, Ingrid's magic using the power of Future Emma's magic to ward off the attack. She fought back against it, urging her magic to continue. She could feel herself beginning to physically tire as the tug of war continued, Ingrid's enhanced magic batting her own away anytime she thought she had found an opening. Sweat broke out on her forehead and her hand began to tremble where it rested against the ice, her other hand curling so tightly she could feel her fingernails biting into her palm. Future Emma's magic continued to pulse, sensing its younger counterpart, almost desperately trying to reach out to it but unable to because of it's melding with Ingrid's magic.

She must have made a sound of distress because she heard both versions of her mother say her name with concern and Future Regina's sharp tone telling someone they couldn't interfere. The combined magic was too strong though, pushing her own away at every turn, almost strengthening every time it deflected her magic. Tears welled beneath her closed eyes, frustration causing her hand on the ice to tighten until she was all but clawing at it.

She couldn't do it. Her magic wasn't on the same level as Future Emma's, a simple apprentice trying to outwit its master. She couldn't….

"You can do this, Swan."

Killian's lilting accent reached her through the ringing in her ears, strong and resolute. Her magic reacted instantly, flaring just a little bit stronger as if it recognised his voice, pulling from the confidence he had always had in her. It still wasn't enough to combat the two entangled magics though.

"I-"

"We believe in you, mom."

Her magic almost sung at Liam's words, another wave of strength and confidence rolling through her. She felt the braided magic tremble slightly but quickly recover, on the defensive even stronger.

"It's about emotion."

Erin's words caused her to pause, echoing back something Gold had told her years ago - _Conjuring magic is not an intellectual endeavor. It's emotion. You must ask yourself, 'why am I doing this? Who am I protecting?' __**Feel**__ it. _She thought of how tightly Snow had hugged her upon seeing her and the way Charming's eyes had lit up with happiness at her presence, and the heartbreak that had been in her children's eyes the night in Storybrooke when they had recounted what had happened to her future self. An image of Future Killian in his study, blue eyes filled with pain flashed through her mind and she felt her magic surge more powerfully, racing through her veins like fire.

She poured every ounce of love she had for her parents, her children, and her future husband into the act of pushing her magic forward again. The braided magic started to fight back but she kept pushing, striking at it from different angles, trying to put it off guard.

And then there it was - an opening.

She dived in, pushing until the braid of magics began to unravel. No longer firmly attached to Ingrid's magic Future Emma's magic flared, almost overwhelming Emma's own and with a violent flash Emma felt the two magics rip apart. With a gasp her eyes flew open and she stumbled back, her magic instantly calming until it was nothing more than gentle hum beneath her skin. The ice surrounding her future self seemed to shimmer once, twice, and then with a blinding light disintegrated, thousands of sparkling snowflakes falling to the ground and disappearing.

For a heartbeat there was only silence and then cries of happiness rung throughout the room as she felt David embrace her from behind.

"Mom you did it!" Henry shouted and Emma smiled in triumph even as she sagged against her father's firm hold, her body suddenly feeling like she had endured a dozen marathons.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly, coming to stand next to her husband as David tightened his hold on their daughter.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, closing her eyes against the sudden drainage of strength. "It just took a lot out of me." She sighed as she felt her mother's cold hand on her heated cheek and the reassuring press of her father's hand on her arm. She had done it. She had freed her future self and she was almost giddy with happiness.

"Something's wrong."

Emma's eyes slowly opened, taking in everyone's worried faces and with a frown she looked back toward where her future self was. Future Emma was still lying on the stone bench, eyes closed and unmoving.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Snow asked anxiously, apparently forgetting about her hatred for her husband's actions over the mole interrogation as she clung to him tightly.

Future Regina quickly moved toward the future Savior, Rumple following close behind her. Both of them studied the prone woman as the rest of the group waited with baited breath. Seconds later Emma could hear Hope's small voice on the staircase, too far away to discern what the little girl said or her grandfather's response. Looking up at them Future Regina shook her head.

"It doesn't make sense, she should have woken up once Miss Swan untangled her and Ingrid's magic."

"Is she-" Erin choked out, unable to finish the thought.

Future Regina felt Future Emma's wrist and after a split second sighed in relief. "She's still alive."

"Perhaps it takes time?" Will suggested which was met with an immediate shake of Rumple's head.

"It should have been instant. The moment her magic was able to fully expel Ingrid's magic and in essence the spell, it should have released her from her sleep."

Emma watched as Future Regina seemed to turn her future self's hand over, the former Evil Queen's brow furrowing instantly.

"What the-"

As Future Regina brought Future Emma's hand up Emma saw that while her future self's left hand lay flat beside her, her right hand was curled, as if holding onto something. Carefully uncurling the future Savior's fingers Emma heard Future Elsa gasp as a blood red stone in the shape of a tear was revealed, the pointed end cutting into Future Emma's index finger.

"What is _that_?" Charming demanded.

Not answering the King Future Regina extracted the stone from Future Emma's hand, gently setting the future Savior's hand back down. She examined the stone with a critical eye before bringing it to her face and smelling deeply. Her eyes widened and her head snapped to Rumple so quickly Emma was surprised she hadn't broken her neck.

"It's a sleeping curse," Regina's future self revealed.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"Positive," Future Regina answered. "Sleeping curses have a distinctive smell and this stone reeks of it."

Rumple frowned. "Ingrid must have dipped the stone in a sleeping curse. The Ice Spell she sent toward the pirate was merely a distraction - this was her true intent."

"Well this is easily fixed," Liam muttered, striding to where his mother lay. Emma watched as he leaned down without preamble, placing a kiss to her future self's forehead.

But nothing happened.

Jerking back as if he had been burned Liam glared at Future Regina and Rumple. "Why the bloody hell didn't it work?"

"I- I don't know," Future Regina answered him honestly, dark eyes looking to Rumple. "Have you ever heard of True Love's Kiss _not_ working?"

Rumple shook his head. "Never. It's power can break any curse, especially that of a simple sleeping curse."

"It's not an ordinary sleeping curse."

Everyone turned to look at Merlin who was stood to the side of the group, eyes studying the stone in Future Regina's hand with a knowing look.

"What are you going on about old man?" Future Regina snapped, her patience clearly wearing thin.

"That stone in your hand has not been dipped in a sleeping curse."

"It reeks of that curse you bumbling fool!"

Merlin nodded. "I'm sure it does your Highness but it's not something that was added to it recently. The curse was embedded within the stone at the time of its creation. What you hold my dear is known as Medusa's heart."

Rumple's eyes instantly widened and both Regina's jaws dropped almost to the floor. "Are you serious?!" Regina shrieked in shock.

"What the bloody hell is Medusa's heart?" Killian growled as Future Regina and Rumple continued to stand rooted in place, mouths opening and closing in clear disbelief.

"An ancient artifact, the very last one Medusa ever enchanted," Merlin replied. "After she was banished from Avalon Medusa, heart broken and vengeful, took a piece of her own heart and hardened it into the stone you see before you. As she did she placed the very first sleeping curse in it but also enchanted it with a criteria that must be met to awaken the cursed person."

"An impossible criteria," Rumple interjected, "And because it can not be met it means the Savior will forever remain under the curse."

"What's the criteria?" Liam asked as he moved back toward the group.

Merlin furrowed his brow in thought. "The lore associated with the stone states that only a kiss from a specific individual can awaken someone cursed it. The text, if I remember correctly, reads:

_The Awaker and Cursed shall be bound by body, mind, spirit, and time. _

_The Awaker's life shall be forged in despair, _

_Their heart laced with countless loss. _

_They shall hold command of Oceanus's blood, _

_And they shall have seen the turn of hundreds of winters. _

"Oceanus's blood?" Henry asked in confusion.

"The creator of the ocean," Regina answered. "Legend says he created the ocean by spilling his own blood and placed his son, Poseidon, as guardian of it."

"As I said, an impossible criteria," Rumple muttered.

Emma's heart sank. She had freed her future self for them to only learn Future Emma was trapped by a curse, forever taken from her family. Hot tears of anger burned her eyes and she could feel her magic igniting within her, her blood boiling in frustration. It wasn't fair! They had come so far, traveled literally across time to save her and it had all been for nothing. Every close call, every life risked for this moment had been futile.

"It's not impossible."

All eyes looked to Erin, her face oddly relaxed in the emotionally charged moment. Rumple huffed in annoyance.

"Really, dearie? You know many people who have lived beyond the normal human lifespan, who commands the ocean and who is bound to your mother through time?"

"Yeah…. Dad."

Rumple's eyes widened in shock as Emma felt her heart stop. That couldn't be true. There was only one way to awaken someone from a sleeping curse and there's no way… that would mean….

Future Will was moving in an instant, running to the door that lead to the tower's staircase. Wrenching it open he yelled, "KILLIAN! Get up here and kiss your wife!"

Emma watched in stunned disbelief as the sound of booted feet echoed up to them and then Killian's future self was running through the door, a very confused Hope in his arms. He came to a skidding stop as his eyes landed on the still prone form of his wife, the ice gone, but before he could say one word Future Will took Hope from him and all but shoved the future pirate toward Future Emma.

"Unique sleeping curse, you're the only one who can wake her - you know what to do old man."

Emma's heart beat a frantic rhythm against her ribcage as Future Killian made his way to her future self, moving as if he were in a dream he couldn't believe existed. Future Regina and Rumple quickly moved away, the former Evil Queen still carefully clutching Medusa's heart in her hand. Future Killian stopped at his wife's side and seemed to drink her unobstructed form in before reaching up and twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. Emma held her breath as the future pirate leaned down, pausing for only the briefest second before pressing his lips to Future Emma's in a chaste kiss.

The response was immediate, a powerful rainbow of magic radiating from their joined lips, almost knocking everyone in the room over as it blasted past them. Emma stared with wide eyes as Future Killian broke the kiss, moving back only enough so he could look down at Future Emma.

_One heartbeat… two heartbeat…._

Future Emma's eyes snapped open as she gasped, her hands shooting up to clutch at Future Killian's leather clad arms.

"Killian?" she breathed, moving her right hand to cup his cheek tenderly.

"Swan," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Future Emma smiled serenely up at her husband. "I haven't been Swan in twenty-eight years pirate or are you getting forgetful in your old age?"


	27. Chapter 26: Courage, Dear Heart

**We are nearing the end (for now) of this universe! Probably 3 or 4 more normal chapters plus an epilogue and then I'm going to concentrate on Finding Emma Swan and Take Me To Church while I plot out the sequel for this one. **

**As always enjoy, and reviews/favorites/follows feed the muse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Courage, Dear Heart<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma's heart was beating frantically in her chest.<p>

She could admit to herself that she was in love with Killian, had been for a long time, but this… this scared the absolute shit out of her. She had just watched her future self share a True Love's Kiss with Killian's future self and she still couldn't believe what she had seen. True love was a forever type of love, the type that spanned lifetimes and eluded death itself. It was deeper than simple love - binding two people for all eternity, the person who completed you wholly, the ultimate soulmate. Emma Swan didn't get True Love though. Yes, she had true love with Henry but that was completely different from the romantic true love her parent's shared. He was her child and she was connected to him in ways she could never be with anyone else.

But romantic true love… it just wasn't in the cards for her. Neal had loved her but in the end the fear of his father finding him had been more powerful. Even his last act had been to give the _town_ a fighting chance against Zelena, not just her. Their love had never been about sacrificing for the other, selfless, and he didn't complete her body and soul like….

Killian. God, _Killian_.

Her eyes found his form among their group, a black leather God among the crowd looking just as confused as she felt. He was all that. He had sacrificed his very home for her, put her own well-being and feelings above his own time after time, and had endured loss and abandonment like she had. What had Liam said earlier? _"... How else can you explain the fact he was born 300 years before you and lived to meet you?" _What were the odds that a man born in another age would survive to fall in love with her if they weren't destined to be together, bound together before she had even been born? Wasn't that what made her own parent's love story endearing? They always found each other no matter the obstacle, just like in any realm or time Killian always found her.

The thought was both soothing and terrifying. If her and Killian were true love - and the kiss she had just witnessed proved they were - it only heightened her fear of losing him. The life they led was full of dangerous, revenge seeking villains around every corner trying to take away everyone's happy endings. The drive to protect him, to make sure she never lost him was just as strong as it had been when Henry was in Storybrooke with no memories and she had been on the verge of moving back to New York. She couldn't lose him… not like everyone else, not now after everything she had seen.

Future Killian's deep chuckle brought her from her thoughts and she looked to see him affectionately stroking her future self's hair.

"I haven't forgotten, love," he whispered, voice still thick with emotion. "But you will always be Swan to me."

"Always such a romantic," Future Emma teased. Emma saw her future self suddenly frown in confusion. "Killian… what's wrong?"

Future Killian shook his head, dark hair falling over his forehead as he leaned down to kiss his wife's forehead. "Nothing, Swan. Everything is absolutely perfect now."

Future Emma's lie detector must have went off because she gently pushed on her husband's shoulders until she could look at his face. Even with the small distance Emma could see the worry etched on her future self's face.

"Don't lie to me, Killian. What happened? You… you have the same look in your eye that you did after The Year that Wasn't, like you haven't seen me in forever."

When Future Killian didn't respond immediately Emma's future self moved to sit up and he immediately moved to help her. Swinging her legs over the side of the bench she leaned heavily on Future Killian's hook arm as he came around from the other side, offering his strength silently. Her future self started to say something to him when her eyes landed on the group in front of her.

"Kids?" Future Emma asked in confusion.

"Mom!" all three of them cried, rushing to envelope their mother in a fierce group hug. Future Emma was clearly taken aback but returned the awkward four way hug, a smile of happiness on her face. Hearing Hope grunt Emma looked to see her future granddaughter practically leap from her great-uncle's arms, running swiftly to the family reunion and wiggling her way in until her mother and uncles stepped back. Henry bent down to pick the little girl up and placed her in Future Emma's lap where she promptly wrapped her small arms around her grandmother's neck.

"Grandma I missed you!"

Future Emma frowned, clearly more confused than ever and looked toward her parents as they came forward. Snow was barely keeping the tears of happiness at bay and Charming looked like he was fighting every urge in his body to not wrap his daughter in a tight hug. Before either of them could say anything Future Emma's gaze swung to the rest of the group, eyes widening as she took in Regina, Will, Elsa, and then the past versions of her parents. When her eyes landed on Killian and Emma her eyes widened.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Future Regina stepped forward then into Future Emma's line of sight, Medusa's Heart still clasped in her hand. "Emma, what do you remember?"

"I-" Future Emma frowned as she searched for the memory, her eyes locked on the past version of herself. "We were fighting Ingrid's men in the courtyard and then… she appeared."

Regina's future self nodded. "Anything after that?"

Future Emma shook her head but then paused. "I saw something in her hand…" Eyes shooting to her husband she continued, "She threw it at you and I pushed you out of the way."

"Always going into danger without thinking of the consequences, Swan."

Future Emma raised an eyebrow. "_You_ were in danger, Killian. Of course I wasn't going to sit back and let her hurt you." Turning to look at Future Regina she asked, "Why can't I remember anything after that? And what does us fighting Ingrid have to do with past versions of ourselves being here?"

Future Regina sighed. "It's a long story but the cliff notes are Ingrid sent what we thought at the time was simply an Ice Spell at Killian. You pushed him out of the way and at the last moment your magic tried to deflect the spell. It ended up tangling with Ingrid's and creating a physical barrier, an ice wall so to speak around you. Rumple nor I could penetrate it, only a light magic as powerful as yours could so-"

"You did some time travelling?" Future Emma asked, seemingly taking everything Regina's future self was saying in stride. "I thought it was agreed years ago travelling back on our own timeline was dangerous."

"It is and that's why she didn't go… we did," Liam replied, indicating Erin with a nod of his dark head. Future Emma stared at her youngest son for a split second before her eyes flickered to her daughter.

"The two of you went back in time?"

"We needed your past self to free you, mom," Erin answered.

Future Emma looked at her husband. "And you agreed to this?"

"Not willingly," Future Killian grumbled, eyes flashing to Rumple. "I was told it was the only way."

"Clearly it was, dearie," Rumple huffed. "We never would have discovered Ingrid's true intent with Mrs. Jones trapped in that ice."

"What do you mean true intent?"

"Medusa's heart, Mrs. Jones," Rumple replied, leaning heavily on his cane. "It's an ancient artifact that puts any who prick their skin on it into a sleeping curse."

Emma saw a flash of understanding go across her future self's face, her hand stilling in Hope's hair. "The dreams…."

"Oh Emma," Snow whispered, stepping between her grandsons to place a comforting hand on her daughter's arm. "They weren't real, you know that right? You can't take anything that was said in them seriously."

"What dreams?" Future Elsa asked, confused.

Future Regina turned to the Queen of Arendelle. "The dreams a person has while under a sleeping curse are formed of that person's deepest regrets, the ones that we don't speak of openly. The things that keep a person up late at night that they wish they could change."

"It's endless," Mary Margaret whispered as she reached for David. "You don't just relive the moment of regret but those you failed are the ones who speak your regret, and viciously."

"It was Ingrid's true intent," Future Regina continued, turning back to Emma's future self. "She meant to place Killian under the sleeping curse and masked the stone in the Ice Spell. What she didn't count on was you saving your husband."

Future Emma frowned. "But surely she would know that-" she broke off with a pained cry, her left arm wrapping instinctively around Hope so the little girl didn't fall, her head falling onto her husband's chest as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mom!"

"Emma!"

"She's fine," Rumple calmly responded over the cries of concern, ignoring the death glare Future Killian shot him as he held his wife to him. "She's simply gaining the altered timeline memories from her past self. Whereas the rest of you received them over a long period of time, Mrs. Jones is getting them all at once."

"Bloody hell," Future Will muttered in sympathy. Future Emma's labored breathing continued to fill the room for a few minutes before she slowly opened her eyes, groaning as the pain in her head slowed to a dull throb. Emma saw her future self's eyes flash between her and Killian for a brief second before moving to Erin and Liam.

"Liam…. Erin."

"We're fine mom," Erin whispered, giving her mother a soft smile. "We're survivors, remember?"

Emma blinked in realisation that her future self now had the memory of not only Liam being stabbed, but of Erin reliving Matthew's death in the time vortex. Future Emma reached forward to first tuck a lock of hair behind Erin's ear before cupping Liam's cheek affectionately. Blinking back her own tears her future self laughed softly.

"I could murder your father for teaching you that line," she joked tearfully.

"But it is the truth," Liam smiled.

Dropping her hand from her youngest son's face Future Emma looked to her parents. "How long have I been under the curse?"

"Almost three months," Charming quietly answered and Emma watched in confusion as her future self simply nodded before looking down and smiling at Hope. How could she be so calm with all this? It had taken Emma days to wrap her head around it - some things she still didn't fully understand - and yet her future self was taking her sleeping curse and the amount of time she had been under in stride, as if it were another day at the office.

Snow cleared her throat suddenly. "We should really let Emma rest-"

"Mom, no."

"Emma, you have been through a lot…"

"And I've had more than enough sleep," Future Emma pointed out. "I don't need more. What I do need is to be caught up on everything my memories can't fill in. However, before that happens, I want to talk to- well, myself… privately."

"Me?" Emma asked in confusion. Why would her future self want to speak with her? Unless… oh God, was this about her kissing Future Killian?

Future Emma nodded. "Won't take long." Turning to Future Killian she gave her husband a knowing look. "Perhaps you should take your past self to the _Jolly _and talk?" Emma saw Future Killian reach up to scratch nervously behind his ear.

"Swan I don't think that's necessary-"

"You and I both know it is, Killian."

Future Killian looked at his wife imploringly. "I don't want you out of my sight just yet, love."

Future Emma placed her right hand on his open patch of chest, resting it right over his heart. "I will be fine, Killian. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" A movement had Emma's eyes falling from their faces to Future Killian's hand which was steadily moving in what looked like sign language. She also saw her future self's left hand that rested in Hope's lap as she still held her granddaughter moving, fingers dancing in the same method as her husband's.

Whatever her future self said Future Killian simply sighed in response. "Of course, Swan." Leaning down he gave his wife a passionate kiss, cradling the back of her head almost reverently. Looking up at her grandparents Hope giggled until the future pair broke apart.

Future Emma's eyes fluttered open. "That was…"

"Long overdue," Future Killian whispered hoarsely.

Liam and Henry rolled their eyes before sharing a look. "You'd think we'd be use to displays of affection from them by now," Henry chuckled.

* * *

><p>Walking alongside her future self was by far the strangest thing Emma had done in her life, even surpassing her fighting a dragon underneath a library with her father's sword.<p>

Snow had tried one last time to get her daughter to rest but Future Emma had been adamant about talking to her past self and Snow had eventually relented under the promise that when they were done Future Emma would take it easy. Future Killian had still not looked completely pleased about talking to his past self but had motioned for her Killian to follow him and after a brief pause where Emma thought he would refuse, Killian had walked tensely from the tower room.

There had been a brief interlude where Future Elsa hugged her friend tightly after Future Emma stood from the stone bench and even Regina's future self had offered words of being glad the future Savior was back with them. Rumple and Merlin had left to start making the potion that would take the Storybrooke residents back to their time ss Snow and Charming lead everyone but Emma from the room. Future Will swooped in on his way out to wrap Future Emma in a hug, whispering something in her ear that had her future self snorting with laughter. When everyone had left Future Emma had met her gaze briefly before nodding her head in the direction of the tower door. She had wordlessly followed her future self down the stairs, turning right with her as everyone else had turned left to head back to the library.

Hope had refused to let go of her grandmother, even upon Erin's insistence, and was currently walking between the two versions of her grandmother, holding tightly to Future Emma's hand as she chatted adamantly about everything her grandmother had missed. Emma stole a glance at her future self as they walked down the corridor, cataloguing all the little things that set the two women apart.

Emma had always been a confident person, at least in herself, but the future Savior carried herself in a way that spoke of a deeper confidence, one born from acceptance of not only her status as the Savior but her happy ending. She seemed lighter, unburdened by the trails she had endured over the last twenty-eight years, smiling down at Hope for all the world like she hadn't just been under a sleeping curse for three months. She also looked completely at ease in this world of no modern conveniences and royalty, looking every inch the princess she had been born to be even while dressed in black leather pants and a flowing white shirt.

As they slowed to a stop Emma started as she realised where they were - Future Emma and Future Killian's bedroom. Looking to her future self she saw the future Savior smile softly at her.

"The best place for privacy," Future Emma explained as she pushed open the bedchamber door, comfortably walking into the room she hadn't seen in three months. Future Emma's gaze quickly moved about the room, obviously taking in how almost nothing looked disturbed and instantly realising her husband hadn't spent a night in here since the fight with Ingrid. Sighing softly she moved directly to the closed door on the left, the one Emma briefly remembered from the night before, opening it to reveal a darkened room. With a wave from her future self's hand a few lamps and candles lit up, revealing what Emma quickly realised to be her future self's study.

It wasn't as furnished as Future Killian's study with a large wooden desk, a few black leather chairs, and a small wooden table in the corner the only pieces of furniture in the room. But what the room lacked in furniture it made up for in pictures and _that_ confused the hell out of Emma. They were scattered all around the study - on the desk, throughout the shelves that lined the right hand wall, and even directly hung on the blank stonewall to their left. She could only catch a glimpse of them but every one of them seemed to be a happy snatch of time captured forever - Erin and Liam at various ages, Henry with what looked to be his own sons, her and Killian's future self at the helm of the _Jolly Roger_, snapshots of the entire Charming clan at balls or simply sitting in one of the palace's courtyards.

The only non-picture in the room was the giant painted portrait that hung on the wall behind the desk depicting Future Emma, Erin, and a raven haired woman Emma assumed was Henry's wife, Alice, sat on a plush couch. Hope sat in her mother's lap smiling brightly while a young black haired boy sat in Future Emma's with a blonde haired boy on the cusp of his teenage years on the couch's arm beside Alice. Future Killian, Liam, and Henry stood behind the couch, the future pirate and Henry behind their respective wife.

It was a recent family portrait, a small snapshot that showed warmth and love from the faces that stared back at her.

"How-"

"Magic," Future Emma answered, laughing softly at the stunned expression on her past self's face. "The only thing mom thought to bring from Storybrooke when they destroyed the curse was a digital camera and some pictures. Between me and Regina - and Erin in the last few years - we can just 'magic' the images off the camera like they were printed."

"That's amazing," Emma mumbled. She had spent her whole life with nothing more than a baby blanket to remember her family by and now she was suddenly stood in a room filled with countless pictures. Nodding her head to the giant portrait she added, "That is something as well."

Future Emma smiled up at the image of her happy family. "We have family pictures done every year with the camera but we do the portraits every five years or so. That one was done last year just after Hope's fifth birthday." Motioning for Hope to go to the small table in the corner where parchment and drawing tools lay Future Emma took the seat behind her desk, indicating for Emma to sit in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk.

"What is this about?" Emma asked wearily as she took the offered seat. Future Emma glanced over to make sure Hope was occupied with her drawing before looking back at her past self.

"You're scared of what you witnessed in the tower between me and my Killian, the True Love's Kiss."

Knowing it was futile to lie to her future self - the future Savior not only had the memory of her emotions but her super power - Emma nodded slowly. "Is it that obvious?"

Future Emma smiled softly. "Only because I know you… well, you _are_ me."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You don't seem disturbed by how you were woken up or everything else."

Laughing Future Emma replied, "I've had twenty-eight years to adjust to the craziness that comes with being the Savior - trust me, after awhile nothing surprises you." Tilting her head slightly she amended, "Although I will say meeting Princess Jasmine did throw me for a loop. Looks nothing like Disney's portrayal of her."

"So the whole Erin and Liam time travelling, you being put under a sleeping curse…."

Future Emma shrugged. "Just another day in the life of the Savior. I'm not _thrilled_ my children had to risk their lives, especially considering what both of them went through while in the past, but it's hardly my first experience with time travel… unfortunately."

Emma frowned. "Doesn't the fact that so many bad things happen scare you? That there is always someone trying to take away your happy ending?"

"No," Future Emma answered honestly, her eyes falling to one of the picture frames on her desk. "Because no matter what anyone tries I will fight them until my last breath to keep my happy ending."

"Doesn't that get tiresome though? Constantly fighting to maintain it?"

Without a word Future Emma turned two of the pictures on her desk around so Emma could see them. One was of Emma and Killian's future selves stood in a snowy courtyard, Future Killian's black leather a stark contrast to their white surroundings. They each held a child - Erin in her father's arms, Liam in his mother's - who couldn't be more than a month old and bundled adorably against the cold weather. Henry stood next to Emma, his head thrown back in laughter at something someone said. The other picture was obviously from her future wedding day - her future self and Future Killian stood on Storybrooke's beach in each other's arms, Future Emma staring at the camera while Future Killian only had eyes for her.

"We went twenty-eight years believing a happy ending was out of our grasp - no one to love us, no family to turn to in times of need." A wistful smile took over Future Emma's face. "And then one night a little boy showed up at our door and changed _everything_. Do I wish we weren't constantly fighting off villains or making sure the world doesn't end next week? Of course, but I wouldn't trade this life for all its worries for a single moment of peace if it meant I couldn't have _them_."

Emma swallowed thickly. "Can't you have both? Peace and them."

Future Emma shook her head, her long blonde hair swaying with the movement. "No, and I'm content with that. I accepted long ago that I am the Savior and everything that entails. In doing so I realised it didn't matter what villain or magical creature I had to deal with because without those crazy instances I never would have found my happy ending."

"Killian," Emma whispered. Future Emma nodded with an almost school girlish grin.

"Killian. I never would have guessed all those years ago that the infuriating pirate I climbed a beanstalk with would be my happy ending."

"But True Love…." Emma trailed off, her eyes narrowing at her future self. "This isn't the first time you've shared a True Love's Kiss with him, is it?"

Future Emma seemed to contemplate the question before answering. "No."

"Did it not scare you?"

Future Emma laughed. "It scared the absolute shit out of me. Not the kiss itself but before, when I finally admitted my love for him was that deep." Looking at her past self knowingly she added, "You already know that though."

Emma tried to feign ignorance but her future self simply raised an eyebrow. "You've admitted that you're in love with him."

Emma sighed heavily, her eyes dropping to her hands "I have."

"So tell him."

Emma's eyes snapped up to her future self, her mouth falling open slightly. "You can't be serious!"

"Deadly," Future Emma commented, her hand waving to create more blank parchments for Hope to draw on. "I know why you don't want him to know, I walked that path many years ago and I'm telling you, _tell him_."

Emma shook her head. "It won't matter, the memory potions-"

"Will erase his memory of you telling him, yes," Future Emma conceded with a nod of her head. "But _my_ Killian will retain the memory of having heard it. Do you really want to have gone through all this, traveled through time and faced countless obstacles only for him to not know how you feel at the end of it?"

Emma bit her lip in thought. Her future self had a point but the thought of telling her Killian that she loved him scared her to the point of a panic attack. If she told him it was taking the final step, opening herself up fully to the possibility of heartbreak. It made it _real_. And what if it changed everything? Every other time she had told someone she loved them they left - and although Killian had proven over and over again that he would be there, the simple idea of him leaving her paralyzed her.

"Just think about it," Future Emma said at length, green eyes pleading with their past counterparts. "Not for yourself, but for him."

Emma shook her head. "I don't even know if he would _want_ to hear it right now. Since we rescued him he's been… well, I'm the last person he seems to want to talk to."

Future Emma rolled her eyes. "That's just because he's being a stubborn, self loathing ass right now… and I say that with love." At Emma's confused face the future Savior continued. "Do you remember when you traveled into the past and had to distract his past self? How he reacted when you kissed him?"

Emma nodded. "He punched him."

"Same thing is going on here, even though he has no reason to feel the way he does."

Emma frowned. "How does he feel?"

"He's jealous."

"Of what?"

"Himself. My Killian."

Emma's eyes widened. "Why is he jealous of himself?!"

"When my Killian didn't acknowledge your presence you pulled away from your Killian. He… well he thought you were doing so because you prefered the hero version of him over the pirate. Which is absurd. That belief was not helped by finding you asleep in bed with his future self this morning."

Emma felt her cheeks flare. "So you know…"

"That you kissed his future self? Yes," Future Emma replied with a twitch of her lips.

"And that doesn't make you angry?" Tilting her head she added, "How do you even know my Killian saw that?"

Future Emma laughed. "It's not the first time I've kissed another version of Killian. And it won't be the last, I'm sure. As for how I know… my Killian told me."

"When?" Emma asked, confused. "I heard every word the two of you shared and he never mentioned that."

"The pirate code," Future Emma replied. "You saw _that_, I'm sure."

"I know the pirate code?"

Future Emma smirked. "I was not going to let Killian teach our children a language I couldn't understand. They are _his_ kids, can you imagine the shenanigans they would have gotten into if I didn't know what they were discussing?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't understand… your Killian _is_ my Killian, just older. They are one in the same…. how could he think I'd prefer his future self over him?"

Future Emma leaned forward so her arms rested on her desk. "That is… complicated. You know something happened to him after Erin and Liam arrived in Storybrooke. It's linked to a choice he made before their arrival and would have happened even if they hadn't went back in time." She sighed deeply. "His heart was in the right place at the time but afterward he realised the error-"

"I don't care," Emma interrupted. "I don't care what happened or what choice he made."

"I know that, and _you_ know that… but he doesn't. Killian… Killian always had trouble seeing himself as a hero. He spent so long in the darkness he thought that's all he could be - a pirate who made selfish choices. It took years for him to fully embrace the fact he was still a good man and there was a lot of self loathing before he reached that point. Your Killian is at the height of that, especially with what happened to him in Storybrooke. To him he can't see how he becomes the hero worthy of us… even though he already is."

"And my actions yesterday only cemented that for him," Emma groaned.

Future Emma nodded. "Which is why you need to tell him how you feel and stress that you realised it _before_ you met his future self. I'm hoping my Killian can get through to him but…."

Green eyes met across the desk. "He's going to punch his future self, isn't he?"

Future Emma smirked. "Oh, I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>This was not going to end well for him.<p>

Future Killian sighed as he made his way down the castle dock, the stomp of his past self's boots on the wood a sharp reminder that the conversation to come was going to be unpleasant. He knew this conversation needed to happen, had known since that morning when he received the memory of finding himself and Emma in bed. He knew last night when Emma confided in him about her reaction to his initial silence towards her what his past self would feel - after all they were the same bloody person. He'd punched his past self for simply kissing Emma and had been so jealous of the real him while he was in the alternate universe that he had tried to seduce her - although in the end that had worked since she was his wife at the time, and he was still technically himself.

_It doesn't matter that they will take a memory potion, Killian. We can't let them go back to their time with you believing this. Even if it results in you punching yourself - again. _

He rolled his eyes as he replayed his wife's words to him in the pirate code he had taught her years ago. Bloody woman would be the death of him one day. Not that he would ever complain about it, not after having her locked away from him for the past three months. His heart had stopped when he had run into the room to see the ice that had kept him from simply touching her gone but his wife still lying there. He hadn't cared that their past selves were there to witness him giving her True Love's Kiss - although he knew it would just raise questions for both of them - all that mattered was bringing her back to him and their family.

Even if she did send him off to get punched shortly after he woke her up from a sleeping curse.

Mumbling to himself about blonde princesses who were infuriatingly right he boarded the _Jolly_, not even looking back to see if his past self followed him. He knew the younger pirate would. They had been building to this since yesterday with the events of today only fueling his past self's self loathing. He made his way down the hatch into his cabin, steeling himself as he heard the booted feet behind him come to a stop.

Turning around he said, "Mate, look-"

An eruption of pain blossomed on his left jaw, sending him staggering back into his desk with a muffled _umphf! _Fighting back against the throbbing radiating from his lower face Future Killian opened his eyes to see his past self stood in the middle of the cabin, the knuckles of his hand an angry red from the solid punch he had landed.

_Bloody fucking hell!_

"I assume you know what that was for," Killian growled, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Future Killian cradled his aching jaw, reminding himself that an innuendo or sassy remark right now was not going to help the precarious situation. He hadn't expected the punch to come this early in the discussion but he couldn't say he was surprised.

"Aye."

"Then when we have nothing more to discuss," Killian bit out, turning sharply to head back up the ladder.

"We have plenty to discuss, mate. You don't know-"

"I don't need to know!" Killian shouted, turning around and advancing on his future self. Future Killian could see the vein throbbing next to his past self's right eye and the hard set of his jaw. "I don't need a play by play of what you and Swan did last night after she shut me out. Your cozy behavior today spoke of your _nightly _activities."

Future Killian felt his own temper flare at the insinuation and despite the solid punch his past self had just landed he stood to his full height, refusing to back down.

"You're a bloody idiot, you know that?" he snapped. "If you think Emma would do that-"

"Emma can do as she pleases if it makes her happy. I don't begrudge Swan for wanting a hero. It's clearly what is meant to be since your True Love's Kiss worked with her and mine didn't."

That was cold water to Future Killian's temper. "Wait… you think the reason it didn't work in New York was because she prefered a hero?"

"That's obviously why it didn't work," Killian spat, his chest heaving as the anger he had kept bottled up all day rose to the surface. "Like I told Bae, I'll back off and let her be happy because I will not jeopardise Erin and Liam's existence for my own pride."

Future Killian shook his head. "You're wrong-"

He was definitely not expecting the second punch that came which knocked him to the floor of the cabin, the pain from his jaw flowing up the entire left side of his face. Looking up at his past self he saw anger and hurt in the identical features, blue eyes bright with tears that he knew his younger self wouldn't let fall.

"You better make her happy or I'll bloody make sure you regret it," Killian growled, turning once again and heading up the ladder before his future self could say another word. Future Killian let his head fall to the floor, groaning as the movement sent a fresh wave of pain up his face. Grumbling about idiotic and jealous pirates who can throw a punch he rummaged through his pockets until he found his flask, never more thankful that his wife had enchanted it with never ending rum than in that moment.

Bloody buggering fuck - had he always been that stubborn?

* * *

><p>Sitting in front of a large fire in one of the many side rooms Emma sipped at her goblet of wine, relishing the smooth liquid as it went down.<p>

After her talk with the future Savior they had made their way down to the library where everyone else was, suspiciously still missing both Killians. Emma had sat lost in thought as their future counterparts had brought her future self up to speed on anything her new memories might have lacked before falling into battle strategy for the inevitable fight between Maleficent and Ingrid. She hadn't heard a word though as she replayed her conversation with Future Emma over and over again.

Killian's actions towards her after his rescue made sense to her now that she knew what he was feeling. She forgot beneath the smugness and innuendos lay a heart that had been beaten just as badly as her own. Killian might not have had the emotional walls she did but he wore that leather jacket, both pirate and modern, the same way she wore her leather one - a shield against the world, ensuring no one got close enough to see their emotional scars. The fact he had seen past hers and stayed persistent despite how many times she tried to push him away made her love him all the more.

And although the idea of having a romantic true love still scared her she was beginning to embrace it, albeit slowly, because no one else had been made to fit her as perfectly as her pirate did - flaws and all.

When the group had ended discussions for dinner there had still been no sign of of the present or future pirate and Emma could see the worry start to creep into her future self's eyes. It was while they were sat down to dinner that Future Killian had walked in, making straight for his wife for another passionate kiss that had Henry and Liam groaning with Erin and Hope smiling. Emma noticed the future pirate's wince as he pulled away from her future self and her jaw had dropped when she had gotten a glimpse of the dark purple bruise already forming beneath his scruff on his jaw. She hadn't been the only one to notice and Future Killian had waved his children and parent-in-laws away, saying he had simply tripped in his old age aboard the ship and smacked into his desk.

She hadn't missed the knowing look he gave his wife though or the coughing fit of laughter Future Will had erupted into. All four of them knew the real reason behind the bruising and there was still no sign of her Killian.

Future Emma and Future Killian had conversed quietly after that, her future self's eyes widening so much at one point she was certain they were going to pop out of her head. As dinner was breaking up a castle staff member mentioned they had seen the younger pirate go straight to his bedchamber after coming back from the docks and Future Emma had quickly left the room, a woman hell bent on a mission. She had started to follow her future self but Future Killian had gently stopped her, telling her the future Savior would handle the situation and it was best if she gave them time. With a nod of understanding she had left the dining hall to find a place of solitude, leaving Future Elsa to create a cold pack for Future Killian's jaw as Future Will continued to shake with laughter.

Taking another sip of wine she watched the fire crackle, sending long shadows into the room as the sky outside darkened. It had been an exhausting day, both physically and emotionally, and she was berating herself for how she had handled Future Killian's initial reaction to her. If she hadn't fallen back into old habits Killian wouldn't have felt like she was preferring the hero over the pirate, wouldn't have mistook an innocent situation so much the ever persistent pirate captain pulled away from _her_….

"Am I interrupting?"

Turning she saw Liam standing in the doorway, looking ever more like a younger version of his father, his flask held loosely in his right hand. Realising she had been scowling into the fire at her thoughts Emma relaxed her face, a genuine smile pulling at her lips as she looked at her future son.

"No, of course not. Come in."

Liam walked over to the plush couch which was more a love seat and sat down next to his mother, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Emma instantly responded before taking another sip of her wine. "Still exhausted from everything that has happened today."

Liam hummed in agreement quietly but said nothing more. As the silence between mother and son stretched he took a long pull from his flask.

"Whatever is going on with dad will work itself out, mom."

Emma looked at her son curiously. "What makes you think something is going on with your father?"

Liam chuckled softly. "Dad doesn't make an appearance after having a discussion with… well, himself. Then his future self comes back with a massive bruise - and I know my father well enough to know he wouldn't trip into his desk, no matter how old he really is - followed by your future self leaving the room with her _I'm going to knock some sense into a certain pirate _face…" Looking at his mother with a raised eyebrow he finished, "Doesn't take a genius to know dad's past self is out of sorts for some reason."

Emma sighed. Apparently Erin wasn't the only one of their children to inherit Killian's perceptiveness. "It's…. complicated," she whispered. "I did something that made your dad feel like I don't want to be with him because of who he is now, which is absurd."

"Of course it is, you're in love with him."

Emma's eyes widened. "How did-"

"You look at him the same way your future self does, mom. The same way I've seen you look at him every day of my life."

"You're sister said something similar," Emma muttered which caused Liam to chuckle.

"Well we are both very perceptive," he said with a smile. "I know it's scary but if there's one thing I've learned from watching you and dad through the years it's that finding that person who completes you in every way is worth the possibility of heartbreak."

"Is Elizabeth that person for you?"

A sense of motherly pride shot through Emma as Liam choked slightly on the sip of rum he had been taking, his eyes widening comically.

"There's nothing going on between me and Elizabeth."

_Lie_. Emma raised an eyebrow at her son. "Super power, Liam," she stated which made him groan and unleash a string of muttered curses. After a few minutes he sighed in defeat, turning to look at her.

"How did you know?"

"Anyone with half a brain can see the way you look at her, Liam." Emma smiled softly. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Aye," the younger Jones replied after a pause, turning to look back at the crackling fire. "It wasn't something I planned, either."

Emma laughed. "Well I certainly never planned on falling in love with Captain Hook, I can assure you. Does she know?"

Liam nodded. "We've been courting for over a year now."

Looking at her son's profile she asked, "Why do I get the impression that no one else knows that the two of you are together?"

"Because they don't."

Emma frowned in confusion. "Why keep it a secret though? She seems like a good person and I can't imagine your father and I ever putting restrictions on who you can and can't date, especially considering you're an adult."

"It's… complicated," Liam mumbled, echoing Emma's earlier words. "It has nothing to do with Elizabeth's standing. Like you said, you and dad wouldn't care if I wanted to be with a non-royal which she isn't, anyway."

"Not that it matters but I thought she wasn't royalty. I know Will is the White King of Wonderland but he became that through his marriage to his current wife, right?"

Liam nodded. "Elizabeth wasn't born royal, yes, but as Uncle Will and Ana can't have children of their own Ana had a decree written up years ago that lists Elizabeth as her heir. Technically that makes her the White Princess of Wonderland."

"And Belle is okay with that?"

"When we said her and Uncle Will had an amicable divorce, we meant it. Aunt Belle and Ana have always gotten along and Ana loves Elizabeth as if she were her own daughter."

"So if her standing isn't the problem what is?"

"Erin," Liam replied honestly.

"Erin?" Emma shook her head. "I don't see your sister wanting anything but for you to be happy, Liam."

"Aye," he conceded, looking at his mother, "But you've met my sister. She's an emotional reactor and this isn't just some random person I'm courting, mom. It's her _best friend_ and with my past reputation she's going to react badly."

Emma frowned. "Your past reputation?" She watched as Liam brought his free hand up to scratch behind his ear, eyes suddenly averted downward.

"I um… well in the past I was known to be a bit of a…."

"Ladies man?" Emma smirked as the tips of her son's Elf-like ears turned a bright pink.

"Aye."

Curious, Emma asked, "What changed?"

"Elizabeth," Liam quickly replied, a small smile tugging at his lips. "We've known each other since we were babes, grew up together even. She was always just my sister's best friend and then one day two years ago… I don't know. She walked out into the courtyard where dad and I were talking and it was like I was seeing her for the first time. She suddenly wasn't Erin's best friend but this beautiful, free spirited woman and I couldn't take my eyes off her."

Emma smiled softly as she listened to her son talk about the moment he became enamoured by Scarlet's daughter. It reminded her of the moment she herself had realised his father was simply more than a former pirate who helped out during an evil witch's reign of terror, when she couldn't deny the possibility of something very real being between them.

_You traded your ship for me? Aye._

She hadn't been in love with him then but it had opened her up to the possibility, showing her just how much she really meant to him. No one else had ever given up something so huge for her without wanting something in return. No, it hadn't been love then but looking back she could pinpoint the moment she had fallen in love with the devilishly handsome pirate - their date. Standing their in the warmth of his leather jacket with their fingers entwined while he looked at her with such sincerity as he asked her out for another date. With everything they had been through over the past few days she could admit that now. She had been falling in love with him for some time but that moment had been it for her, even if she had been too stubborn to admit it.

Pulling herself from her thoughts she looked up to see Liam smiling at her.

"What?"

"You were thinking about dad."

Emma rolled her eyes as a hot blush crept over her cheeks at being caught like a teenager with a crush by her future son. "Don't change the subject Liam Jones. We were talking about your love life and why you feel the need to keep it a secret from your sister."

"I told you-"

"I know, and I can't promise Erin isn't going to freak out but Liam, she's your sister. If Elizabeth makes you happy and you make her happy, that's all that's going to matter to your sister at the end of the day. It'll be an adjustment but everything will work out."

Liam gave his mother a knowing look. "I'll believe that if you believe everything will work out with dad."

Emma smiled at him. She hoped so because she could no longer imagine a life without the dark haired man or his blonde sister in it.

* * *

><p>Killian stood by his bedchamber window for the second time that day, staring out into the night sky. He had come straight there after returning from the docks, ignoring the castle staff and blessedly not running into any of the Charming clan, both present or future. He just wanted to hole himself away from everyone as he tried to pick up the pieces of what was left of his pride and heart.<p>

Feeling his hand throb he looked down and scowled at the reddened and bloody appendage. He wasn't proud of punching his future self - however good it had made him feel - but the feeling had been fleeting, quickly replaced with the gnawing realisation he had lost Emma. He hadn't wanted to have any sort of conversation with his future self before they had awoken Emma's future self and witnessing Future Killian share a True Love's Kiss with Future Emma after his own failed attempt in New York with his Emma had made him want to converse with his future self even less.

He hadn't planned for his fist to do the talking, but it wasn't the first time he'd ended up punching another version of himself.

All he could think about as they walked down to the _Jolly Roger_ was that True Love's Kiss though. He had accepted long ago he wasn't Emma's true love, the failed one he had given her in New York proof of that but to have the proof that his future self, the hero, was her true love had been more than he could handle and as soon as they were in the cabin he had let his emotions take over. The more his future self had tried to talk the angrier he had become, eventually punching the future pirate again and leaving.

He had meant what he said though - he would step aside, let Emma be happy. It was going to kill him but her happiness mattered above all else….

"Beware of brooding pirates."

Killian's entire body tensed at the familiar voice and for a moment he contemplated ignoring it but like a siren's call he couldn't. He had never been able to ignore her call. Steeling himself for the emotions that always came when he saw her he turned and was completely taken by surprise to see not his Emma stood leaning on the doorway but Future Emma. There was an air about her that his Emma didn't have though, a confidence that radiated from her and she seemed to not carry the same emotional burdens his Emma did. She was still just as beautiful as she always had been, time barely having touched her, her eyes still glinting with the fire that had first captured him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Swan?" he smirked, using his old habit of innuendo to hide his turbulent emotions, his thumb hooking into the belt buckle at his waist as he sauntered a few steps toward her. Unlike his Emma she didn't roll her eyes or ignore it but stared right at him, those emerald orbs searing past his feeble emotional walls and right into his very soul. Without a word she pushed off from the doorway and walked into the bedchamber, her hand waving the door shut behind her with magic.

"We need to talk, old man."

* * *

><p><strong>So this was totally NOT suppose to end on a cliffhanger but the chapter got away from me. Next chapter there will finally be Future Emma and Present Killian interaction (and a very stern talking) and the start of the battle between our heroes and villains! <strong>


	28. Ch 27: Now I'm Yours to Choose

**WE SURVIVED THE HIATUS! **

**I was hoping to get this chapter finished and posted before the premiere tonight! Huge thank you to phiralovesloki who listened to me moan about certain sections and let me talk through scenes with her - you're a Godsend, my friend. **

**This chapter is like 9K, a good 2K over my normal length for chapters but there was so much I wanted to wrap up before we move into the final battle. Also, WARNING: There IS some smut in this chapter. Nothing too detailed, more smuff than smut, but if that isn't your thing feel free to skip it! **

**As always enjoy, and reviews/favorites/follows feed the muse! (And HAPPY ONCE DAY MY FRIENDS!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Now I'm Yours to Choose<strong>

* * *

><p>Killian Jones had faced many things in his long life - krakens, Pan, Cora, even the Dark One on multiple occasions - but none of them terrified him quite like the image of his future wife stalking toward him, her face a mask of barely controlled anger. He had seen Emma mad on the shores of Lake Nostos and in the depths of Neverland's jungle but there was a fire in her future self's eyes that he'd never seen before, a set to her jaw that told him he was going to come out on the losing end of this verbal confrontation.<p>

He was use to a version of Emma who lashed out quickly with her tongue, whose emotions guided her words and who was quick to leave once her point had been made. But the Emma in front of him was not the same creature he was use to verbally sparring with. There was a calmness about her anger that unsettled him, a patience in her unhurried stride that spoke of her having all the time in the world for what was about to come. It threw him off guard, making him feel more than a little apprehensive and he fell back on the old habit of innuendo as he threw her another smirk with a raised eyebrow.

"Conversing with a pirate in his bedchamber alone? What would the castle staff say, love?"

"Drop the act, Killian," Future Emma said sharply, walking until she was invading his personal space in a move reminiscent of something he would do. "I know all that innuendo is just a tactic you use to hide how you're really feeling."

Killian stared at the future Savior, more than a little taken aback by her forwardness. He was use to Emma taking a stand on what she thought in in an argument but the woman in front of him was a completely different creature. There wasn't just conviction behind her words but a familiarity with him that her past self didn't have and whereas he could hide behind centuries of emotional safeguards with his Emma, this one saw right through every single one of them. He stared into those familiar green eyes for a few heartbeats before clenching his jaw in defeat.

"What do you wish to talk about, _highness_?"

Future Emma huffed. "Don't call me that. It's Emma or Swan, as its always been."

Killian grunted but amended his question. "What do you wish to talk about?"

Crossing her arms over her chest the future Savior raised one blonde eyebrow at the pirate. "How about that bruise on my husband's face?"

"Bloody wanker deserved it," Killian growled.

"Do I need to remind you that 'bloody wanker' is, in fact, you?" When he remained silent she continued, "That doesn't answer the question as to why you punched your future self."

"You wouldn't understand," Killian muttered, reaching up to run an agitated hand through his hair.

"Oh I believe I would."

He shook his head. "It's complicated…"

"In the grand scheme of ours lives this is the _least_ complicated thi-"

"Because she's bloody in love with him!" he screamed, his body vibrating with anger. He had thought the physical exertion of punching his future self had dissipated his emotions on the subject but standing mere inches from the future version of the woman he loved, the one whose past self had been able to fall in love with the hero version of himself and not the pirate, he felt it returning ten fold.

Future Emma tilted her head slightly in thought, her face remaining carefully blank. "What makes you think she's in love with him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Killian shot back.

"Humor me," Future Emma dead panned, her green gaze boring into him.

Clenching his jaw against the anger that continued to rise he gritted out, "Since his arrival Emma has been pulling away from me, putting every barrier both emotional and physical between us. But _him_…" Killian shook his head in agitation. "With him she's been nothing but open and vulnerable, going out of her way to physically be near him-"

"Like when you found them in bed together this morning?"

Killian swallowed hard. "Aye. You remember that then?"

"I do," Future Emma conceded with a nod. "But even if I hadn't, my husband told me."

That gave him pause. "He… told you?"

"We've been married for twenty-eight years, Killian. My husband learned long ago after a witch cursed his lips to _not_ keep a secret from me," the future Savior said pointedly with an eyebrow raise. Killian's eyes fell to the stone floor beneath their feet, fingers dancing on the curve of his hook as he sighed deeply.

"That's just another example as to why Emma wasn't able to fall in love with me," he muttered.

"What are you talking about, Killian?"

"I make selfish decisions and blackmail people. I say I follow a code but I'll break it in a heartbeat to further my own agenda, as I did with Ariel in the missing year and more that you don't know."

She didn't respond and Killian could feel the anger from his Emma falling in love with his future self slowly be replaced with disgust in himself. He was on the verge of bidding the future Savior a good night, not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes when her small hand came into his line of sight. His breath quickened as he watched her hand lay over his, stilling the movement of his fingers against his hook. Hearing her take a deep breath he prepared himself for the inevitable rejection his self analysis would bring.

"What the hell makes you think he's changed?" she quietly responded.

He hadn't expected that and his eyes shot up to meet her knowing gaze. "Pardon?"

"Killian," Future Emma said softly, "Everything you just said still holds true for your future self. You don't think he still makes selfish decisions? Or that he hasn't blackmailed to get his way? He almost killed Ursula for what she did to Liam in Neverland even though she was our only way off that God forsaken island… and don't even get me started on the time he blackmailed Will which ended with both of them in hot water with me and Belle." Sighing she continued, "He's _you_, Killian. Every selfish, stupid decision you've made in the past? He made them too. And there are plenty more you'll make in the future."

Killian shook his head, continuing dejectedly, "He's a hero, Swan. A man worthy enough to lead your father's Navy and for you to fall in love with… I'm nothing more than a pirate."

Taking a deep breath Future Emma smiled at him. "You might have lost your way for a good four hundred years but you were _always _a good man, Killian Jones. That man worthy enough to lead my father's Navy? That's you, in this very moment. And as for falling in love… I fell in love with the pirate long before I fell in love with the hero."

Killian sucked in a surprised breath, eyes staring at the face of his future wife with rapt attention. "You what?"

Future Emma laughed softly, her hand tightening over his slightly. "Killian, I don't love you simply because you're a hero - I love you because you are both of them. The pirate and the hero come hand in hand. I can't have one without the other and you can't _be _one without the other. I'd never ask you to be something different from what you are… you never did it with me."

Killian continued to stare at her, trying to wrap his head around the implications of what the future Savior was saying. If she had loved him before he became a hero then that would mean…. He swallowed hard. "What does that mean?" he asked, not daring to get his hopes up.

Future Emma smiled at him softly. "It means that my past self didn't just fall in love with your future self, Killian. The affection you saw her give him was because she's already in love with _you_, at this very moment in time."

A warm sensation seeped into his age-old bones and without thought he dropped his hook arm, his hand coming to the back of her head as he surged forward to capture the future Savior's lips. He felt her initial surprise at the movement but she responded immediately afterward, the hand in between them curling around the charms of his necklace as her other hand came up to thread in the hair at the nape of his neck. Kissing her was just as intoxicating as kissing his Emma, her lips warm and soft as they moved against his in a dance that spoke of familiarity, tongues caressing each other until he wasn't sure which one of them was moaning.

Pulling his lips away with his hand still threaded in her hair and hook resting at her lower back he gazed down at her, completely mesmerized by the vision of Emma's future self. She was beautiful, eyes fluttering open with a faint blush creeping across her cheeks. She bit her lip softly as those dazzling green eyes stared at him.

"That was…"

"Going to get _me_ punched I suspect."

Future Emma laughed, the sound like a beautiful melody to Killian's ears and he couldn't stop the smile that pulled at his lips.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Future Emma mused, a devious twinkle in her eye. "For all the times I've kissed another version of you it was about time you got to kiss another version of me."

"All the times?" he inquired with a tilt of his head. "Just how many times have you kissed a different version of me, Swan?"

The future Savior hummed in contemplation, smirking at the past version of her husband as she answered, "Three."

"Three?"

Future Emma nodded. "The past you, which you know about it. Then when you were a deckhand-" At his confused look she waved her hand. "-Long story, suffice it to say we ended up in an alternate reality. And then…."

"And then who, Swan?"

Future Emma gave him a knowing look and after a few seconds of confusion both dark eyebrows shot nearly into his hairline. "_He kissed her?!_"

"Oh don't start," Future Emma teased, pulling back from his embrace to cross her arms over her chest. "I just told you that my past self is in love with you and you're going to fall right back into feeling jealous?"

Killian started to retort that he was in fact not jealous of his future self but an eyebrow raise from his future wife had him shutting his mouth before sighing deeply. She was right. What he felt at her revelation wasn't even the coil of jealousy that had eaten at him for the past two days but more a knee jerk reaction. The most important thing was she - his Emma - loved him.

"Are you positive she's in love with me?"

Future Emma nodded. "I have her memories, Killian, and all the emotions that come with them. She's in love with you."

"I don't understand," he whispered with a shake of his head. "Why pull away from me yesterday then?"

The future Savior rolled her eyes. "_That_ would be your fault. Well, not _your_ fault… technically yes, it's your fault. But it's your future self's fault. Seeing her reminded him of how much he really missed me and he ignored her, for lack of a better description, forgetting where my past self was emotionally in the timeline-"

"And Emma thought he somehow didn't love her in this time or didn't want her anymore," Killian finished.

Future Emma smirked. "Open book, as always."

It all made sense. Emma hadn't pulled away from him until after meeting his future self and looking back on their interactions of that first night, he couldn't remember his future self looking or conversing with her. Something must have happened that night to change the tide though, explaining why he'd walked in on them in bed together - an act deep down beneath his self loathing he had always known to be innocent - and the closeness they had seemed to have that day. He felt the tips of his ears turn pink as he remembered how he'd acted over the last couple of days.

"I've been such a fool," he mumbled, running his hand down his face in exasperation.

"A jealous fool, yes," Future Emma replied without heat to her words, turning toward the bedchamber door, "But it's not the first time. Nor will it be the last, I'm sure. I just thought it best to have this conversation before the two of you did, what with your temper-"

"Why didn't it work?" he suddenly blurted out, wincing internally at how desperate he sounded for an answer. She probably didn't even know what he was talking about-

"When you kissed me in New York?" Future Emma asked slyly, turning back toward him as she opened the bedchamber door. Killian found himself simply nodding, holding his breath for the answer to a question that he had been asking himself since he watched his future self wake her up with True Love's Kiss.

"Killian," she chuckled, "True Love's Kiss doesn't work if you don't remember the person."

Giving him one final smile she left, quietly shutting the door behind her and leaving him stood in the middle of his bedchamber grinning like a fool.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Castle<strong>

The sound of glass shattering against the wall sent a momentary flare of satisfaction through the Mistress of All Evil but was quickly replaced with the bubbling rage that had prompted the glass tumblr to be hurled at the wall.

The room around her was utterly destroyed - furniture strewn either on its side or in splintered pieces, the long drapes ripped from their iron hooks to lay in puddles of fabric, shattered glass covering most of the floor. She hadn't ripped apart a room like this since Stefan had broken her, shattering her idealistic world and turning her into the Dark Fairy. Uncontrollable anger choked her, her magic flowing like fire through her veins, pulsating into a dark and angry green in her hands. She could feel the pull of her dragon instinct, the anger fuelling her need to transform into the ancient form of death and destruction as her vision blurred with heat.

They had broken Medusa's Heart.

The shockwave of magic had ripped through her castle only moments ago, the power of it causing her to stagger in her journey to the study and she had known immediately what it was. True Love's Kiss - specifically one enacted by the Savior and that infuriating pirate husband of hers. The part of Maleficent that had once been a Sister of Avalon could immediately sense whose magic it was, the unique property of the Savior's magic as clear to her as the stars in the sky were to a sailor.

_But it couldn't be!_

Medusa's Heart was an unbreakable sleeping curse - _the_ original sleeping curse - with an impossible criteria for the Awakener. It was what had attracted the Dark Fairy to it as she scoured Morgana's vault in the wake of the other Dark Fairy's death. She had planned on using it on Emma after killing her brat princess of a daughter in front of the Savior and turning Hope against her family, the last blow of Maleficent's long sought after revenge. The Savior would lose everything and then be forced to spend an eternity in the Netherworld, living out her regrets until the end of time - an ending that could atone for what the Savior had done to Lily. But Ingrid had ruined her careful planning, stealing Medusa's Heart and taking away Maleficent's moment of triumph.

And now the curse was broken, the true love couple somehow meeting the criteria Medusa had set forth centuries ago to bring the Savior out of the sleeping curse.

She didn't know what infuriated her more - Ingrid's blatant betrayal and theft or the fact that even without Ingrid's treachery the Savior wouldn't have spent an eternity locked away in nightmares of regret. But Maleficent could have taken pleasure knowing that even though the Savior could be awoken, she would be forced to live out the rest of her days without her daughter, just as she had forced the Dark Fairy to do so all those years ago.

Feeling the familiar pull of magic in the room Maleficent turned to see the flurry of snowflakes morph into a confused Ingrid. She saw the Snow Queen's blue eyes widen as she took in the state of the Dark Fairy - the horned cap she wore lying on the ground, her blonde hair knotted from frustrated hand movements, eyes a shimmering gold, white teeth bared starkly against blood red lips - and a surge of power shot through Maleficent.

"What do you want?" she growled, her hands still pulsating with magic at her sides.

Ingrid's eyes darted down to the swirling green magic before looking back at Maleficent. "I was at my castle awaiting your instructions when this powerful blast of magic came through. I don't know what it is was-"

"That," Maleficent spat, her gold eyes shimmering brighter as steam flared from her nostrils, "Was True Love's Kiss."

Ingrid frowned in confusion. "I don't understand-"

"_True Love's Kiss_ you idiotic snowmaker! It's the most powerful magic in any realm! The pirate and the Savior broke Medusa's Heart!"

Eyes widening in shock Ingrid gaped. "How? The criteria for someone to be awoken from that curse is impossible to meet!"

"Clearly not," Maleficent snarled, turning away from the Ice Queen and stalking toward one of the floor-to-ceiling windows. "Apparently the pirate met the criteria so your so called gift to me was worthless."

"Are you even sure-"

"I know their magic when I see it!" the Dark Fairy screamed, spinning back around to stare daggers at the other woman. "You're meddling caused part of my plan to fall apart but don't worry Ingrid - you'll help me fix it, whether you like it or not."

With a sinister grin that pulled her red lips tight Maleficent held up her hand and Ingrid gasped as a stinging pain erupted on her upper right arm. Looking down she saw a red stain appear and spread around a torn section on the sleeve of her white dress. Jerking her head up she saw Maleficent stood there, that smile still on her lips, a familiar curved dagger in her upheld hand.

"Why did you do that?!" she shrieked, pressing a hand to her injured arm to stem the blood.

Maleficent laughed, bringing the dagger down to run one red trimmed nail along it's wavy blade. "I'm assuming even you know what this, Ingrid?"

The Snow Queen glared at her. "It's the Dark One's old dagger, you spiteful fairy. It's a useless piece of metal since the dark curse was broken!"

"Can it control Rumplestilskin? No," Maleficent conceded, "But it is far from a worthless dagger. You see, Merlin enchanted the blade a long time ago."

Ingrid felt a chill roll down her spine. "Enchanted it to do what?" she asked wearily.

Maleficent grinned. "I'm glad you asked." Waving the dagger and sending a silent command she laughed gleefully as the Snow Queen's arms jerked to the side, her feet moving in what felt like an outdated waltz around the room against her will. Commanding her silently to stop Maleficent smiled smugly at the frightened face of the Snow Queen.

"Anyone cut by the dagger's blade can be commanded by it. Until you draw your last breath dear Ingrid, you are mine to control."

Ingrid's chin came up defiantly."You can't control me, Maleficent."

"On the contrary, I _can_," Maleficent cackled, forcing Ingrid to her knees with a silent command and tip of the dagger. Watching the Snow Queen crawl across the broken shards of glass and splintered wood on her hands and knees she mused, "I should have done this years ago. I would have saved myself so much trouble from your meddling."

"I'll admit the situation with Medusa's Heart didn't work out how I envisioned but my intentions were good, Mal," Ingrid pleaded even as her body continued to follow the Dark Fairy's commands. "You've done nothing but spout off how much you want the Charmings to suffer since you released me from that urn Merlin put me in and I have done _everything_ you've asked of me-"

"You've been a burden from day one, Ingrid," Maleficent said bitterly, yanking the Snow Queen to her feet magically and relishing in the blood pouring from the other woman's torn hands. "Every decision you've made is to get a semblance of your family back but you _can't_. It doesn't matter if Elsa or the Savior willingly stood next to you - you can't bring back those who you lost through your own actions."

"Like how your own daughter died because of your thirst for revenge?"

Before Ingrid could blink Maleficent was across the room, a red nailed hand around her throat and shoving the Snow Queen into the nearest stone wall, the tip of the curved dagger digging into the underside of her jaw.

"Don't you dare mention Lily to me," Maleficent growled, golden eyes flashing dangerously. "My child was taken from me by the selfish actions of the Savior!"

"Your child died because she sided with the Charmings, Maleficent," Ingrid defiantly spat back into the Dark Fairy's face. "You've spent the last twenty-eight years seeking vengeance when the truth is _you_ killed her through your own actions."

Maleficent bared her teeth as she pushed the tip of the dagger further into the delicate skin of the Snow Queen's jaw, drawing a trickle of blood. "Like how you killed your own sister?"

Ingrid's eyes widened. "That was a mistake," she gasped.

"Oh but it wasn't," Maleficent sweetly replied. "Your sisters were afraid of you, Ingrid. You were out of control and on the verge of destroying the entire kingdom. They were so afraid of you they sought Merlin's help in getting rid of you."

"My sisters loved me!" Ingrid cried against the continued pressure at her throat from Maleficent's hand. "What happened to Helga was a misunderstanding!"

Maleficent laughed darkly. "You froze your sister into an ice statute, Ingrid. All because you found her in the arms of the man you loved."

"No," Ingrid whispered brokenly.

"Yes," Maleficent hissed, fighting against the urge to turn into her dragon form and devour the pathetic woman in front of her. As much as she wanted to Ingrid was going to serve a greater purpose in her master plan if she were alive. "You saw them and you _snapped_, Ingrid…. and you loved every second of it."

"No!"

"You play that moment over and over again, don't you?" Maleficent continued, unhindered by the other woman's quiet pleading. "Just close your eyes and remember, Ingrid. Remember the pain you felt as you saw them embrace, a shared moment between two people who were afraid of you…. Remember how your magic coursed through you as you killed them? The adrenalin rush as you watched them turn to ice right in front of your eyes?"

"Please…. stop," Ingrid choked, hot tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to…"

"I _command_ you to remember," Maleficent growled, satisfaction flowing through her as Ingrid sobbed,her eyes falling shut.

She tried to fight against the memory but it was useless - the centuries old magic pulling from the depths of her memories the one she never wanted to remember. She could remember feeling ecstatic for her upcoming wedding as she had made her way to the gazebo, thrilled to have found the love of a man who wasn't afraid of her like everyone else was. The sight inside the gazebo had brought her up short though - her fiancee and sister with their arms around each other, lips locked in a passionate kiss. Anger and pain had surged within her, the fact that they had looked at her with not an ounce of guilt only fuelling the emotions. They had tried to speak - something about unrequited love and how could he be with Ingrid when he feared what she was capable of doing - but she had ignored them, grasping control for the first time of her magic and turning the two of them into ice.

Afterward there had been guilt and regret for her hasty action but she couldn't deny Maleficent's taunting words. In the moment she had seized control of her magic it had felt good - the power, the thrill - and Gods help her she had loved it. It was a sensation she had secretly craved since her release from the urn. Letting out a tortured sob she embraced it, letting it fill her. She could feel something seeping from her as she did, a part of herself leaving and being replaced with something dangerous, something darker.

Maleficent licked her lips in anticipation as she watched Ingrid succumb to her darkness, her own adrenalin pumping as she watched the last strings to the Snow Queen's humanity slip from her - literally. Tendrils of white light seeped from her, latching onto the curved blade at her throat. The dagger in Maleficent's hand seemed to pulse, greedily taking the light and absorbing it until none of it remained.

Ingrid's body slumped against the wall as Maleficent pulled the dagger away, the blade still pulsing with power. The Snow Queen's eyes slowly opened, the blue orbs replaced with black, staring at the Mistress of All Evil blankly, an empty soul ready to command.

"Perfect," Maleficent purred, twirling the dagger in her hand. Hearing movement she turned to see Diablo stood in the doorway, dark eyes bright with glee as he took in the compliant form of the Snow Queen.

"Ready your men, Diablo. We attack the Charmings tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Future Emma sighed, a content smile pulling at her lips as she traced random designs along her husband's chest, secretly delighting in the way his muscles contracted at her touch.<p>

After her brisk talking too with Killian's younger counterpart she had went in search of her past self, simply nodding at the past Savior from the study doorway before making her way to her bedchamber. She hadn't been lying to her mother earlier when she had said she didn't need rest - she had been asleep for the last three months - but it wasn't the complete truth. She could feel images of what she had endured in the Netherworld of dreams patiently waiting to torture her at the edge of her consciousness, memories of her loved ones voicing her inner most regrets making her never want to sleep again. She knew nightmares would be a side effect of being under a sleeping curse - she had watched Henry, both her parents, and Killian fight with them for years - but she wasn't prepared to relive those horrifying moments again so soon.

Luck had been on her side because she had barely stepped into her bedchamber before her husband had her in his arms and pressed firmly into the bedchamber door, kissing her like she was his last ounce of oxygen and making her forget all about nightmares and regrets. They had frantically pulled at each other's clothes - she was more than certain his hook had actually ripped places in her shirt - until there was nothing separating them. That first coupling had been heated, his fingers bruising her hips as he slid into her, her teeth leaving behind her own marks on his shoulder as his thrusts drove her higher. Their mutual build up had been almost desperate, both of them getting lost in each other's moans and grunts of pleasure until white light exploded behind her eyelids and she had brought him with her.

Their second joining had been less frantic, her whispering declarations of love along his skin with her lips as his fingertips mapped her body with reverence and familiarity. They had come together again, slowly building each other up until their releases overtook them, leaving them both sated and breathless.

"Do you think they will be alright, love?"

Future Emma paused her finger's movements through her husband's chest hair, lifting her head to look into his concerned blue eyes.

"They'll be fine, Killian. The only thing keeping them from talking was _your_ jealous streak."

Future Killian raised an eyebrow, pausing his hand's up and down movement along her spine to reach down and pinch her side playfully. "'Tis not my fault I was a bloody jealous git when I was younger."

"_Was_?" Future Emma teased playfully with a smirk. "You still are old man."

"I most certainly am not-"

Future Emma gave her husband a knowing look. "Are we going to pretend like that little incident when we first met Arthur didn't happen?"

Future Killian grunted. "I admire and respect the Camelot King but when we first him he was a pompous ass who tried to maul you-"

"He kissed my hand and asked me to dance!"

"-Who bloody well deserved the punch he got."

The future Savior snorted. "You know your past self said something similar tonight about punching you?"

Future Killian mumbled something incoherent as he brought his left arm up, his stump rubbing along his jaw. Future Elsa's ice pack had kept the swelling down until Future Emma had been able to heal it between their lovemaking, leaving no physical mark from his younger self's jealous outburst. Future Emma giggled and laid her head back down on his chest, her fingers resuming their idle wandering.

These were the moments she cherished the most, the quiet interludes when it was just her and her pirate in simple domesticity. She knew it wouldn't last - there was still Maleficent and Ingrid to deal with - but Emma Jones had long ago adopted her father's advice about taking quiet moments and right now they were in a quiet moment with no pressing disaster. The situation between their younger selves was being resolved that night, her grandchildren were safely tucked into their beds asleep, and her children were whole and as happy as they could be. There was still the unresolved romantic tension between her daughter and the young pirate captain but that would fix itself in time. Her daughter was as stubborn as her devilishly handsome father at times-

"You aren't jealous that I kissed your past self?"

Future Emma smiled against his chest. "Of course not. It's not like you kissed another woman, Killian. She is me. Are you jealous of your past self kissing me tonight?"

She felt his deep chuckle through this chest. "I've never been able to resist you in any realm or time, love."

The future Savior hummed in agreement. "Indeed. Remember The Year that Wasn't? You had no memory of who I was and you couldn't stay away from me."

His hand moved up her bare back, fingers twirling around a lone lock of her hair. "That's actually something I need to talk to Regina about."

Future Emma raised her head from his chest again. Frowning she asked, "What about it?"

Future Killian sighed. "It's something Will mentioned earlier today after we rescued my past self. You never admitted your feelings about me until that moment in the back of Rumple's shop and the memory potions may not be enough to erase the memory of your past self admitting those feelings ahead of schedule."

The future Savior shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not an issue."

Future Killian raised a dark eyebrow in speculation. "We don't know that, Swan. Our love was strong enough to break the damnation that was that year. This could change the timeline-"

"Killian." Future Emma brought her hand up to stroke along his bearded jaw. "It's not an issue. I promise."

"What makes you so sure?"

Future Emma smiled lovingly at her husband. "Because the only way it would adversely affect the timeline would be if I had fallen in love with you before I was suppose to. And I didn't."

The future pirate frowned in confusion. "I don't understand…"

"Silly pirate," the future Savior mumbled, "Do you really think that moment in Rumple's shop was when I fell in love with you? That's when I finally _acknowledged_ that I was in love with you. I had fallen in love with you long before that moment."

She watched as the confusion fell away from his handsome face, utter adoration filling his ocean blue eyes. "When did you realize you were in love with me?"

Future Emma laughed softly. "After our first date, of course. I'd been falling in love with you since that kiss in Neverland but stood there in your leather jacket with you kissing me… that's the moment I realised I was in love with you, wholly and completely."

Before she could say another word the future pirate shot forward, kissing her so passionately that he took her breath away. She giggled against his lips as he laid her on her back, the giggle quickly turning into a moan as she felt his hardening length press into her thigh.

"Again?" she asked in breathless bewilderment as he peppered kisses down her neck and chest. He looked up at her with eyes darkened by desire and a salacious grin on his lips.

"Again," he answered roughly before disappearing beneath the sheet.

* * *

><p>Emma stood outside Killian's bedchamber door, wringing her hands nervously.<p>

She had been in the study with Liam talking about his life in the Navy when her future self had appeared in the doorway, calm and regal, and locked eyes with Emma. There had been the briefest nod from the future Savior, a knowing smile pulling at her future's self lips and then she was gone, a good-night called back to her son. Liam had looked over at her, blue eyes twinkling as he mouthed 'Go to him.'

She had been standing here for the past twenty minutes, trying to work up the courage to simply knock on the door. She knew why Killian had been distant from her all day and she knew they needed to talk but every time she moved toward the door the last vestiges of her emotional walls rose up and stopped her. Knocking on that door symbolised more than smoothing things over with Killian - it symbolised her taking the next step with him, of finally putting the emotional walls away once and for all and truly embracing her happy ending.

This was insane. She just needed to be an adult and knock on the damn door…

Killian's bedchamber door opened suddenly and she froze like a deer in headlights as Killian appeared, his own blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Swan? What are you doing here?"

"I- Um…"

_God Emma get it together! You're acting like you've never talked to the man before!_

He was looking at her with concern and Emma suddenly felt a wave of calmness overtake her. There was no avoiding her eyes, no closing himself off physically… whatever her future self had said to him had apparently reached the stubborn pirate.

"Can I come in?" she heard herself asking and for the first time in her life she didn't care how vulnerable she sounded.

Killian continued to stare at her in surprise for a few heartbeats before nodding his head. "Of course," he mumbled, stepping aside so she could come in. Emma found her feet moving without reservation as she walked into his bedchamber, the fact that it was the first time she was alone in his room in any form not lost on her. His room looked similar to her own - spacious four poster bed, wardrobe, a desk, ornate rug decorating a portion of the stone floor. She could see the night sky through his bedchamber window, stars dotting the black sky and twinkling brighter than she had ever seen before.

The sound of the door closing behind her made her turn and for the first time since he surprised her she took him in fully.

He was still dressed for the most past - leather pants and black shirt fitting him in a way that she had always admired, even from their early beanstalk climbing days - but the purple vest he was wearing was unbuttoned and hanging from his shoulders. His boots were sat behind the door, his bare feet padding against the rug as he slowly made his way toward her. That raven hair was a complete mess, sticking out at odd angles like he had been spending the last few hours running his hands through it.

"Did something happen? Are the kids okay?" he asked, coming to stand a few feet in front of her. Emma could still see the concern in his eyes and the uncertainty in his posture but the fact he didn't move closer to her cemented just how much they needed to clear the air.

She shook her head. "The kids are fine. I- I wanted to talk to you… about the last few days."

Killian nodded, eyes falling to the floor.

"Swan-"

"Killian-"

Emma laughed as they both started to talk at the same time and her nerves dissipated even further when his blue eyes came up, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Ladies first," he said softly with a nod of his head.

_Here goes nothing._

"I'm sorry," she began, her fingers idly playing with the end of her vest, "I shouldn't have pushed you away. It was a knee jerk reaction to your future self's actions and I… I just didn't think about how that would look to you-"

He was in front of her in two quick strides, his hand coming up to cup her cheek tenderly. "Swan," he breathed, "you have nothing to apologise for, love. I'm the one who should be begging for forgiveness. I have acted abhorrently toward you since you risked your life for me."

Emma brought her left hand up to rest on his forearm, her other hand tangling in the charms of his necklace. "It's not like I gave you reason not to," she whispered. "I pushed you away and then suddenly I was close to your future self. And this morning…"

Killian shook his head. "I know it was innocent, lass. I knew that before your future self came to speak with me."

Emma smirked. "Give you an ear full, did she?"

"Aye, you could say that," Killian chuckled, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Told me how big of a fool I was being. You're still as much a spitfire as you are now, Swan."

Emma smiled. This was it. This was the moment she needed to tell him how she felt. Her future self's words echoed back to her. _"...You need to tell him how you feel and stress that you realised it __**before **__you met his future self…"_ It was now or never.

"Killian," she began, her hold on his charms tightening, "Before all this happened I thought I knew what course my life was taking. I was the Savior of a magical town in a non-magical world, a daughter whose parents were the same age as her, a mother to a son a few years ago I thought I'd never know…" She smirked at him then. "Girlfriend to an ancient pirate with an affection for leather. I had finally accepted all that and I knew what I wanted. And then Erin and Liam dropped into our lives and I was suddenly shown a new course and it scared the hell out of me. I never _wanted_ any more children after what I went through with Henry."

She saw the glint of panic in his eyes and she quickly rushed to finish her thought, "But then I got to know them and now… now I can't imagine my life without them." She smiled softly at him, noting the relieved breath he released. "And I meant what I said outside my parent's loft that first night they arrived - I'm not disappointed you are their father. But when I said we were just figuring out what we were to each other… that was a lie."

Licking her lips nervously she continued, "Because I knew what we were. I knew what you meant to me, even before the kids showed up. I was just so scared. A part of it was a fear of losing you but another… another part was admitting just how _much_ you meant to me." She had to blink back tears as she continued to look at him. "My entire life people have given up on me but you… you never have. Even when I was pushing you away with both hands you were _there_. And I needed that, even when I thought I didn't. You were what I needed."

"Swan-"

"You mean the world to me, Killian," she whispered, unable to stop the tears from falling. She felt his thumb swipe at them and she leaned further into his touch. "I don't know what I would do without you beside me, constantly pushing me when I doubt myself or trying to hold me back when I'm about to make a rash decision. And I- I know something happened the night Erin and Liam arrived in Storybrooke-" She felt his body stiffen and she squeezed his forearm reassuringly.

"And I don't care," she said, sniffling as more tears fell. "I don't care what decisions you made or what happened because it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I-"

The words froze in her throat, the fear of having them in the open gripping her anew. Saying them made it real, made it possible for things to change between them. The voice that had always been inside her, although faint now, still whispered that the change between may not be good, that even though she knew he loved her saying the words could make him change his mind somehow. He was her happy ending but happiness had always found a way to slip through her fingers just when she was about to grasp it. And she couldn't lose him. She loved him too much to risk that.

But her future self was right. He deserved to know how she felt and although she couldn't say the words she could _show_ him that she loved him.

Leaning onto her toes she pressed her lips to his before he could ask her what was wrong. She felt his hesitation, the way his hand flexed against her cheek and she pressed harder, silently begging him to understand what she needed. When she felt his hand slide into her hair and his exhale of breath as his lips moved against hers she knew he had understood - because he always understood what she needed. The kiss was sweet and slow, lips gently caressing as they poured their unspoken emotions into each other. It reminded her of their first real kiss on Granny's patio - tender and beautiful, simply breathing each other in.

She wasn't sure what changed it - maybe it was the way her hand slide up his arm to get lost in his hair or perhaps his hook arm tightening around her - but before she could breath the kiss changed. It became passionate, a hunger underlying the movement of their lips and when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss she was lost. They undressed each other slowly despite the heat of their kiss, clothes falling to the stone floor until they were bare to each other for the first time. He devoured her body with his eyes, a mixture of love and desire swirling in those blue depths and she let her own gaze wonder over him appreciatively before they came back together, lips hot and demanding as he walked her towards his bed.

She would have been lying if she said she had never envisioned this moment before - the man was a walking sex God after all - and he blew all her fantasies out of the water - hell, out of the entire realm. He took his time exploring her body like the trained captain he was, finding areas that she didn't even know existed that had her gasping his name in pleasure. She wasn't idle though. Her own hands charted a course over his toned body, relishing in the way he breathed her name somewhere between a curse and a prayer.

When they came together she had to close her eyes against the surge of emotions building within her, the need to say those words to him overpowering but the fear still gripping her. He whispered her name - not Swan, lass, or love but her name - until she opened her eyes and her breath caught at the intensity in his darkened eyes. He knew. She may not have said the words but he knew. He always knew.

He made love to her, slowly building her up until she fell over the edge, pleasure coursing through her as she cried out his name into the dark bedchamber. He followed seconds later, his face buried in her neck and gasping her name. Afterward he pulled her to him and she sighed as she felt him nuzzle into her hair. She was never the cuddling type, always leaving right after she found her pleasure but laying in Killian's arms she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

She waited until his breathing evened out, seeking strength in the steady rise and fall of his chest against her back before she whispered the words she couldn't say to him into the darkness.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Erin made her way down the long corridors of her home, shaking away the last tendrils of sleep that stubbornly refused to let go of her.<p>

Hope had awoken twice the night before from nightmares, each time reaching for her mother with tears in her eyes. It had broken Erin's heart to see her daughter suffer and she had indulged her little girl's plea for more bedtime stories, whispering about the adventures of the pirate and princess until Hope's eyes had fluttered closed and her breathing had evened out. Erin's own nightmares had awoken her before dawn and unable to fall back asleep she had quietly left a sleeping Hope to check on the time travel potion. Upon finding Future Regina passed out at her work table she had went about her daily routine of checking on messages from various other kingdoms - they may be dealing with Maleficent and Ingrid but there was never a shortage of other villains who were out to procure dangerous artefacts.

After shifting through months of backlogged messages she had went back to her room to find Hope gone. She had quickly made her way to the library thinking her daughter was having breakfast there but she had found only her Aunt Belle and Elizabeth, both women huddled over a book that looked like it belonged to a giant. Elizabeth had murmured something about seeing her Goddaughter with Eric earlier heading toward the ball room and Erin had departed with an eye roll, wondering what on Earth the two of them could be up to this early in the morning.

Coming to the ballroom's doors she paused as she heard the distinct sound of wood hitting wood, followed by a childlike laugh. Furrowing her brow she silently pushed open one of the large golden doors, smiling at the scene in front of her.

Her five-year-old daughter and the young pirate captain were sword fighting with wooden swords, both of them moving about the grand ballroom in flourishing sweeps and twirls. Erin's father had been teaching Hope how to use a sword since the raven haired princess was old enough to understand and Erin beamed with motherly pride at her daughter's form. Even for a child of five Hope's stance was strong, feet nimble as they moved and her sword arm held perfectly with her wrist never dropping, a bad habit that had taken even Erin years to overcome. It was obvious her grandfather was her teacher with Hope having adopted many of his fighting mannerisms - the outstretched left arm, the way she circled her sword before lunging for an attack - all quirks Erin herself did while fighting.

Erin found her gaze moving to Eric's own lith form as he moved, her motherly pride turning into a female admiration of the male form. She watched his biceps flex as he parried one of Hope's thrusts, her eyebrow rising appreciatively as his hips shifted and she would deny until her last breath that her gaze fell to his rather nice backside that was clad in those damn leather pants. His fighting style was very similar to her father's - probably due to having to fight on a moving object most of the time - but Eric lacked her father's flourish, his strikes more straightforward and intent while her father used his skill to distract his opponents before going in for the final shot.

She had an inkling that he was in love with her - even Erin couldn't deny the signs when they were hitting her right in the face. Over the last few years Eric had all but said the words to her and she knew her own walls kept him from openly admitting his feelings. She had never meant to divulge her painful past to him - she never talked about Matthew to anyone other than her father - but there had been something about him that night on his ship that made her feel safe and secure to retell that tragic event. He hadn't even instigated the conversation. In all the time they'd spent together before that night he'd never once asked about Hope's father and yet it had been her who opened the door for him, launching into the tale as they sat on the deck of his ship, not a drop of rum in her blood.

She cared for him, deeply - she had risked her life without hesitation on her father's ship yesterday - and she could admit to herself that he was possibly more than a friend. But admitting that to him… her conversation with her mother's past self in the woods while they were captured came back to her and she felt that overwhelming need to protect not only her own heart but his surge up. Admitting that she even had an inkling of feelings for him opened her up to the same indescribable pain she had felt when Matthew died and left Eric vulnerable to be used as a pawn in Maleficent's twisted sense of justice. She couldn't take the risk of losing him simply to hear him say those words to her.

Hope said something then, causing the young pirate captain to laugh heartily and Erin decided the impromptu sword fight had run its course. Walking across the grand ballroom she smiled when Hope's blue eyes landed on her, a huge smile enveloping her daughter's features.

"Mama!"

Erin noted the immediate tensing of Eric's shoulders but when he turned to watch her approach his face was friendly, a small smile on his lips.

"Pleasant surprise, Jones," he greeted with an incline of his dark head, leaning on the long wooden sword as she came to a stop in front of him and Hope.

"D'Harper," she acknowledged back before letting her eyes fall to her daughter who was stood rocking on the balls of her small feet, wooden sword held behind her back and blue eyes flickering knowingly between the two adults. Erin knew that look. That was the Killian Jones _I know something more is going on here without you even saying a word_ look.

Was there any trait her child _didn't_ inherit from her grandfather? If she hadn't given birth to her Erin would have swore her father simply breathed Hope into existence as his female counterpart.

"What are the two of you doing this early in the morning?"

Hope rolled her eyes - well that at least she had gotten from her grandmother. "Sword fighting, obviously momma."

_Ah, and there was the Killian Jones sass. _

"I can see," Erin replied with a smirk. "Your form was good, ladybug. Grandpa has taught you well."

Hope beamed up at her mother before nodding toward the young pirate captain. "Eric has been helping me, too."

Erin raised a blonde eyebrow at him. "You have?"

Eric shrugged. "Only on the few occasions your father wasn't able to do the lesson. Nothing major."

"He's good, momma," Hope supplied, now turning from side to side as her big, blue eyes shifted from one adult to the other. "You should fight him sometime!"

"Not necessary, llygaid glas," Eric answered with a chuckle, "I've already fought your mother once."

Hope's eyebrows scrunched adorably. "You have?"

"Aye," the young pirate captain nodded, "When we first met. We were both after the same thing and your mother bested me."

Hope's eyes widened. "You _did_?"

Erin smiled down at her daughter. "I did. All those techniques grandpa has been teaching you? They helped me send Eric on his rump."

Hope giggled and Erin threw Eric a smirk even as the pirate rolled his eyes good naturedly. She'd never admit it but he had been a challenge for her that day and had almost won their duel on that beach. She still wasn't convinced he hadn't purposefully thrown that last move - he was a skilled swordsman enough to know not to put all his weight on his back leg while attempting a block - but he always denied it.

She was about to suggest they go and get breakfast when she felt the air around them tingle with magic. The hairs on the back of Erin's neck stood up as the familiar dark magic shot through the air and she felt all the color drain from her face.

This couldn't be happening again.

Eric's green eyes looked at her with concern. "Erin?"

"No," she choked out, moving swiftly to lift Hope into her arms as the cloud of black smoke appeared not ten feet from them. Eric pushed Erin and Hope behind him as soon as the smoke cleared to reveal the horned figure stood at the center of the ballroom, red lips pulled into a sinister smile.

"Well, well, well…. Hello, princess. We meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>llygaid glas is Welsh for 'blue eyes'<strong>


	29. Chapter 28: Love is Sacrifice

**First off, I apologize for how long this update took!**

**I moved into my apartment at the end of last month and my new job really only leaves me the weekends to write and with 2 MCs in progress and random one shots (plus an uncooperative muse) writing time has slimmed to 3 days a week. Hopefully this 9K chapter makes up for the long wait! I'm thinking there will be one more chapter to wrap everything up (maybe 1 long chapter plus a much shorter one if the muse gets away from me… which, let's face it, she does) and then the epilogue. That being said, I won't start the next chapter until after the holidays since I have a few holiday ficlets I want to write for friends. **

**Major thanks to phiralovesloki for letting me bounce plot obstacles off her, as always (and for listening to me vent about how much I hate writing fighting scenes!) **

**As always enjoy, and favorites/follows/and reviews feed the very polar muse who won't stop giving me story ideas when I already have too many!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Love is Sacrifice <strong>

* * *

><p>Lost in a dreamworld of emerald eyes, hair the color of sunshine, and lips as soft as a rose Killian tried to ignore the call that had dictated his life for centuries. It was the pull that all sailors felt with any length at sea, one as old as the dawn of time. The tug had persisted despite him making his home in Storybrooke over the last few months, the call finding him even without the sea beneath his feet, ensuring he was the first to rise every morning, even before Granny.<p>

But the call of dawn was stronger than his desire to stay in hazy dreams and he slowly blinked his eyes open to a sunlit bed chamber.

For one split second he thought it like any other day - he'd dress, go down to the diner and await Granny for an order of coffee, then head to the sheriff's station to greet Emma when she arrived - but a movement at his side caught his attention and the events of the previous night came flooding back. _Future Emma storming into his bedchamber to knock some long overdue sense into him, the heart stopping information that his Emma was in love with him, Emma's declaration of how much he meant to her, their love making…._

Killian released a shaky breath. That hadn't been a dream then. _Bloody hell! _He looked down at the beautiful vision before him, certain that if he had ownership of his heart it would be beating a frantic rhythm. Emma lay curled against his left side with her head resting on his chest, his stump resting along her back that was exposed by the sheets pooled at their waists, legs entwined with his comfortably. He could feel every soft curve pressed against him and he willed his body not to react.

She was really here, in his arms and in his bed, and a feeling of completeness overwhelmed him that he hadn't felt since Milah. Just yesterday he had thought her lost to his future self, a better version of himself, but now he knew that wasn't the case. She was his, wholly and completely, and she loved him. She hadn't said the words the night before but he knew, could see the emotion swimming in those green depths without the fog of jealousy to blind him and he understood why she hadn't said them. Swan - his beautiful, strong willed, and courageous Swan was still unable to knock down that final wall, afraid of everything changing if she uttered them. And it truly didn't matter to him that she hadn't spoken them. All that mattered was she loved him because the Gods knew he loved her, had since she kissed him senseless in the hot jungles of Neverland.

Carefully moving his hand so as to not wake her he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, marveling at the beauty that lay before him. He had seen her in countless ways since their climb up the beanstalk - protective and fierce, vulnerable and scared, dressed in leather jackets and red ball gowns - but nothing compared to how she looked asleep in his arms, all tangled blonde locks and porcelain skin on display. She looked peaceful in slumber, the responsibilities of being Savior slipping from her shoulders for a few blessed hours. He would do anything to ensure she always looked like this, trade any treasure he had hoarded in his long years of piracy for her to always be this content….

"I can hear your thoughts from here."

One dark eyebrow shot up as Emma raised her head from his chest to look at him. "I thought you were still asleep, love," he mummered, voice thick with sleep.

"I was until your thoughts woke me up," she said with a playful smile. "What were you thinking?"

"About how beautiful you are," he replied sincerely, noting the immediate blush that covered her cheeks in the morning sunlight.

"I have bed hair, Killian, and I'm fairly certain my breath stinks."

Killian reached up to twirl a lock of her hair between his index finger and thumb. "You know what I see, Swan? I see a beautiful goddess rising from a sea of silk, hair spun of gold and eyes as green as the deepest ocean. A woman whose beauty inspires ballads and poetry, the kind that is as timeless and ethereal as the rise and fall of the moon and that sends even the darkest soul onto the path of redemption so that he may grace it just once with his eyes."

Emma's blush deepened but he could see the emotion swirling in her eyes.

"Killian," she whispered, bringing her hand up to run over his scruff. "That was…"

"The truth, love."

Emma smiled, leaning forward to kiss him softly. "Seems finally getting some has made you even more romantic than usual."

He frowned at the unusual wording as she moved to prop herself up on her right elbow next to him. "Getting some, Swan?"

Emma laughed. "You know, knocking boots… getting laid…"

Turning onto his side to face her he continued to frown until realization dawned on him, a smirk slowly appearing on his lips. "I can assure you, Swan, 'getting some' as you so eloquently put it has not made me more romantic. I'm always romantic."

Emma hummed in agreement, reaching to play with the charms of his necklace. She studied them for a long moment, particularly the golden skull, before looking back up at him.

"Last night was…."

"Beyond my most vivid dreams."

"Yeah," Emma chuckled, fingers curling along his bare chest so her fingernails scraped lightly along his skin, sending a bolt of desire down his spine. "It was pretty amazing."

"That it was, love" he said, the smile that had encompassed his face falling as a thought occurred to him. "Although perhaps we should have waited."

A shadow momentarily flickered within her vibrant eyes, the ghost of an old wound reappearing. "You… regret it?" she asked, her voice small, that of the orphaned girl who thought herself never good enough for anyone to love. His own eyes went wide as he realised how his words had come across and he rushed to correct the misunderstanding.

"Gods no!" Reaching to cup her face he quickly continued, "Swan, there is not a single moment about last night I could regret. In any lifetime would I _ever_ regret making love to you. I just meant- I don't know how it works in your world love but in mine… well, steps need to be taken to- what with the timeline… _oh bloody hell_."

He was not getting his point across and was on the verge of just spitting it out when he saw understanding dawn on her face.

"Oh," she said, a very feminine giggle escaping her before she bit her lip. "We don't have to worry about that, Killian."

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion he asked, "We don't?"

"I don't know how you do it here but back in Storybrooke there are these… magical pills women can take to prevent pregnancy. Or a shot, which is what I'm on."

"Aye, we have teas and herbs which can help a woman delay conception," he supplied. "So this… shot does the same?"

Emma nodded. "It does. So no worries about conceiving Liam and Erin before we should."

Killian breathed an internal sigh of relief before grinning widely, his hand falling to lightly caress her arm. "Does this mean I can seduce you as many times as I want with no repercussions?"

Emma hummed in agreement, giggling once again as he surged forward to capture her lips in a slow, heated kiss. Fire shot through his veins as she moaned against his lips, her hands coming up to tangle in his already disheveled hair and he felt his body respond to the sound, instantly throbbing with the need to have her again. Moving his lips down her throat he kissed lightly, stopping to nibble at her collarbone, desperate to hear her make the same sounds she had the night before. He was seconds away from taking her again when the sound of the bedchamber door opening brought his movements to an abrupt halt, Emma all but shoving him off her as she grasped for the bed covers.

"Killian have you seen- oh God!"

"Dad!"

"Bloody hell…."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's obvious what she was doing here, mate."

"Killian!"

"Oh God…."

"Dad get out!"

Killian watched in mild satisfaction as David hastily turned to leave, almost running face first into the bedchamber door as he did. He threw Emma a smirk as the door closed loudly behind the frazzled prince which earned him an eye roll from the beautiful blonde sat next to him clutching the bed sheet to her chest.

"You're incorrigible," she muttered, slapping lightly at his bare chest.

"The opportunity couldn't be passed, love."

"I'm sure," Emma replied, a playful smile pulling at her own lips as she moved to get up. "Come on, Captain. Let's get dressed before shock wears off and my dad finds a fatherly surge to come back in here with his sword and defend my honor."

* * *

><p>Future Regina slowly blinked her eyes open, momentarily confused as she awoke not in her bed next to her husband but at a desk. The table scattered in ingredients quickly reminded her that she had fallen asleep the previous night while making the time travel potion and she groaned as she lifted her head from her crossed arms. Physical age may not have caught up with her thanks to numerous curses but apparently she was getting too old to pass out at her workbench.<p>

Massaging the soreness from her neck she turned to look at the small brewing pot on her table. The potion had brewed through the night and was a bright golden color, indicating it was finally finished. She breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't a difficult potion to make - she had certainly made harder - but it was a delicate process where one wrong amount of an ingredient could throw the entire potion off. They didn't need a set back when it came to getting their past selves back to the Storybrooke of the past, not with Maleficent and Ingrid running around in cahoots together.

Reaching for some empty potion bottles Future Regina stiffened as the air around her crackled with magic, a cold sensation shooting down her spine. _How the hell did she get in here?! _Before she could turn to face the intruder an explosion of pain erupted at the back of her skull, sending her crumbling to the ground. Before unconsciousness claimed her Future Regina looked up into the blackened eyes of the Snow Queen.

"Hello, Regina."

* * *

><p>Walking into the dining hall Emma felt a blush rise to her cheeks as her father practically tripped over his own feet upon seeing her and Killian enter, the knowing smile her mother sent her only making the situation worse.<p>

It had taken every ounce of her willpower to not give into Killian's hooded gaze, the sight of all that chest hair on display in the morning sun an all encompassing temptation but in the end they had both dressed without falling back into bed - although barely. One last, heated kiss had been shared before they exited his bedchamber and made their way down, fingers laced together.

Almost everyone was already in the dining hall having breakfast except for Erin, Eric, Hope, and Future Regina. Elizabeth caught her questioning look and replied that Erin had went to the ballroom not long ago in search of her daughter and Eric and that Future Regina had been working on the time travel potions through the night. Nodding in understanding she studiously ignored her parents as her and Killian took their seats across from their future selves, concentrating on the future Savior and future pirate's interactions instead. Future Emma sat with her right hand lightly grasping Future Killian's hook as it rested atop the table, her thumb subconsciously running along its curve. She thanked the castle staff member as a large breakfast was sat in front of her and asked Killian to pass her the water pitcher. When no response in the form of movement or sound came from her pirate she looked up to find him and his future self studying each other suspiciously before identical grins broke out on their faces, both of them practically preening like a peacock in mating season.

_Apparently she wasn't the only one who got lucky last night with a pirate. _

Looking toward her future self she saw Future Emma catch the goofy grins on her husband and his younger self's face, rolling her eyes playfully before giving Emma a knowing look. Both women giggled which only caused David to turn a deeper shade of red than he already was.

"So what are the plans to stop Ingrid and Maleficent?" he asked his own future counterpart, clearly desperate to ignore what _that_ look on both pirate's faces meant.

"We don't really have one aside from keeping the magical barrier in place," Charming replied, apparently unphased by the _I just got laid _look both versions of Killian were wearing. "Maleficent has the urn that Merlin used to trap Ingrid and as Erin told you when she was in the past, there is no known way to kill Maleficent."

Elizabeth leaned forward to look down the long table. "Merlin, can you not enchant another urn to hold Ingrid?"

Nodding as he took a bite of food the Sorcerer replied, "It takes time but yes, Lady Elizabeth, I can." Looking to Future Emma he asked, "I can assume you and Regina have the necessary ingredients for an entrapment spell?"

Future Emma nodded. "Between the two of us we should."

"How long does the spell take?" Elsa asked.

"A few days at the least," Future Emma answered. Taking a sip of water she continued, "A general entrapment spell only takes a few hours to brew but one to hold a specific kind of magic takes longer."

Emma blinked in surprise at her future self. "Since when did I become the expert on spell creation?"

Future Emma smiled at her past self. "I've come a long way since using my magic to make that dreamcatcher work."

"You're a natural, love," Future Killian agreed, proudly smiling at his wife before turning to look at Emma. "She taught Erin everything she knows about magic."

"This is all warm and fuzzy," Regina cut in, letting her fork drop to her plate in irritation, "But that's seriously the best plan you have? Take a few days to make an entrapment spell and just _hope_ Maleficent doesn't gather enough darkness to create a new Dark One. You aren't doing anything!"

"Yes we are, Regina," Snow cut in. "Recapturing Ingrid in that urn _is_ us doing something. It's the only thing we can do at the moment."

"What about going after her in her hide out?" Will supplied.

Henry shook his head. "Too dangerous. Even if we knew the exact location of it we now know her and Maleficent are working together and that makes it a completely different playing field."

"And it's strategically a death sentence to go after the Dark Fairy in her own forest," Charming added. "You know it's enchanted, Regina. One step in there and everyone will be wiped out."

Emma looked at her father's future self. "How do you know she won't continue to kill people in the rest of the kingdom?"

"Because Maleficent's end goal has always been to cause _us_ pain," Future Emma sighed. "Ingrid's attacks on the kingdom the last four years was simply a diversion tactic. It's the entire reason she released the Snow Queen - give us an immediate threat to focus on while she worked behind the scenes. She probably knows that we know now and Maleficent won't continue slaughtering people when it's Killian and I she really wants to hurt."

"And while the Savior has the most powerful white magic in the realm," Merlin interjected, "Maleficent's magic isn't some gypsy caravan pretend magic. It's ancient magic, born from the original elements and is older than my own. Mrs. Jones can hold her own I suspect if her and Maleficent were to ever fully fight but there would still be no way to truly hurt the Dark Fairy, a fact that must be considered before engaging Maleficent."

"I still don't understand," Killian said, shaking his head, "Why can't the dragon-woman be killed?"

"Because she's a fairy, dearie."

Everyone turned as Rumple walked into the dining hall, leaning heavily on his cane and making his way to stand behind Belle. "All fairies of this world originate from one place - Avalon. It's where they are born, the very source of their power. It's where the oldest magic originates from and the Sisters of Avalon, the guardians of the island, are the only ones who know its secrets - including how a fairy can die."

"Why don't you just… go there?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No one knows where it is," Merlin replied, one hand idly stroking his beard. "It's location in the world of man was lost centuries before even I began wielding magic."

"And I have found no references to its location in any book I've read," Belle supplied.

"So that's it?" Regina looked at all their future counterparts in annoyance. "Just trap Ingrid in an urn and hope for the best with Maleficent?"

Charming sighed. "We will get the dagger from her, Regina. It's just not something we can do at this very second without putting every member of this family in danger." Looking to Rumple he asked, "How are the time travel potions coming?"

"Almost complete, our Regina is finishing them up now."

Emma could tell Regina still wasn't happy with the situation and taking a sip of her water she had to admit to herself she wasn't either. Ingrid wasn't the real threat, not with them having a way to neutralize her but Maleficent had been plaguing their future selves for years now, specifically targeting her future daughter in her revenge attacks and leaving without finding a resolution didn't sit well with her. Perhaps if they stayed they could help. There could be something none of them had seen that a fresh pair of eyes would catch…

"Dont."

Emma jerked her head up, meeting the knowing green eyes of her future self. "Don't what?"

"Don't think that by you staying here you can end this."

"But maybe with two of us-"

"We can't risk it," Future Emma cut in. "Even if our combined powers were able to defeat her - and we have no idea if it would even work - all it would take is one wrong move in battle with her and something could happen to any of you, completely upsetting the timeline. And that's something we can't-"

Future Emma cut off on a sharp inhale of breath, her face going white at the same moment Emma felt a cold shiver run down her spine, the taste of dark magic tickling her senses.

"Swan?"

"Emma?"

"She's here," Future Emma gasped, standing so fast her chair toppled over. "Maleficent's here."

* * *

><p>Erin couldn't breath.<p>

This was her worst nightmare come to life. It had taken her years after Matthew's death to feel safe within the walls of her home again, to not walk around anticipating the next attack and in seconds her carefully reconstructed emotional walls had been shattered. Maleficent was here, inside the castle and feet away from her child. Erin's hold on Hope tightened, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach as she watched Maleficent over Eric's shoulder.

"Oh, don't act surprised, princess," Maleficent cooed. "We were always meant to meet again after our last encounter. Do you remember that day?" Red lips pulled into an evil grin. "Do you remember the hopelessness as I held your husband's beating heart in my hand?"

"Shut up!" Erin growled, her heart clenching as images from losing Matthew flashed before her at the fairy's words.

Maleficent laughed darkly. "Did I strike a nerve, princess?"

"Momma," Hope whimpered in fear, burying her face further into her mother's neck. Erin stroked her daughter's dark locks, whispering reassurances as her own heart raced. She had to get Hope out of here. She was protected from Maleficent's magic but her little girl wasn't and the dark gleam in the Dark Fairy's eyes as she heard Hope unnerved Erin more than anything else she had been through in her short life.

"Oh sweet child," Maleficent said in a fake sing song voice, "You have nothing to fear! My plans for you will be far more merciful than what I have planned for your mother."

Eric drew his sword, still keeping Hope and Erin firmly behind him. "What are you doing here, fairy?"

"Isn't it obvious, Captain?" the Dark Fairy taunted, stroking the dragon figurine atop her staff. "I came to finish what I started the day Princess Erin was born, what her dearly departed husband interrupted."

"Over my dead body."

Maleficent grinned, green fire erupting in her free hand. "Well that can be arranged, Captain."

Before the Dark Fairy could launch her attack Erin raised her own hand, white magic shooting out and forcing Maleficent to block the incoming attack, giving Erin the few precious seconds she needed. Raising a protection shield around the three of them she quickly sat Hope down, kneeling so she was eye level with her daughter.

"Hope, I need you to listen to momma," she urged, forcing her voice to remain calm despite the rapid beating of her heart. She knew her protection shield wouldn't last long against the likes of Maleficent and she only had a minute at most to get her daughter to safety. "Do you remember where I told you the safest place in the world was for you?"

Hope nodded, blue eyes wide.

"Okay, I'm going to send you there and when you get there I need you to go to the secret place grandpa showed you. Can you do that?"

Hope nodded and Erin gave her daughter a reassuring smile before kissing her forehead. She had never attempted a translocation before, her mother having only started lessons in it right before Ingrid's last attack but she knew the basics behind the act and like all magic, that emotion was the driving force behind it. Ignoring the angry shrieks of Maleficent she took a deep breath, concentrating all her energy on focusing on the mental image of where she needed to send Hope, calling to mind every detail she could. When she had the picture in her mind she called her magic forward, using her fear and desperation to guide her quick hand movement, almost sobbing with relief as Hope disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Standing she looked to Eric, taking comfort in the pride she saw shining in his green eyes. "We won't have long before my shield fails against her magic."

"No worries, Jones," he said, somehow giving her a smirk in their dire situation. "I'm not leaving your side."

As the walls of her protection shield began to crumble against Maleficent's constant attacks she whispered, "I know."

* * *

><p>Running through the halls of her future home Emma's heart beat frantically against her chest, everything in her screaming to get to the ballroom before it was too late.<p>

Pandemonium had erupted after her future self had identified the source of magic Emma herself had felt. Charming had barked orders as guards filed into the dining hall while Belle and Elizabeth quickly moved to initiate Operation Mother Hen and get the children of the castle to safety. Rumple and Merlin had translocated to Future Regina's work room to make an entrapment spell as everyone else moved to gather weapons, which had led to a heated argument between the Storybrooke residents and their future selves.

"_Absolutely not!" Future Will demanded, looking at the group of time travelers as if they had hit their heads. "It's too dangerous to have you in this fight."_

"_You have no plan to stop Maleficent," Regina snapped back, her voice almost echoing in the grand room, "And you are seriously going to pass up the opportunity to have more swords and three extra magic users on your side?"_

"_This isn't up for negotiation," Future Emma abruptly cut in, voice hard. "We can fight Maleficent more effectively if we know you are safe and not worried about something happening to you."_

_Emma looked to her future self. "I'm not standing around while that fairy goes after my children."_

"_You won't. __**I'll **__be there, so when you get down to the logistics of it, you will be there helping them."_

_Emma shook her head. "Not good enough."_

"_We don't have time-"_

"_Either I come alongside you now," Emma warned, interrupting her future brother, "Or I find a way to get to that battle later. I didn't travel twenty-eight years into the future and endure countless attacks against mine and my children's lives to sit in a room while everyone else does the fighting."_

_Future Emma narrowed her eyes at her past self and Emma felt her chin come up, almost daring her future self to argue the point with her. The woman standing in front of her might have been older with more magical knowledge than Emma herself currently held but she had never backed down from a fight. She sure as hell wasn't going to start now when her children's safety was at risk. She could see her future self realise the same thing and could almost hear the retort of 'preserving the timeline' on the future Savior's tongue when Killian's future self stepped forward, hand coming up to rest on his wife's arm. _

"_There's no use in arguing with her, Swan. She's you and you know that if the situation was reversed you would feel the same way."_

_Future Emma's head snapped toward her husband. "We can't risk-"_

"_I know, but I learned long ago not to argue with you in any version when you have __**that**__ look in your eye." Future Killian turned to Merlin. "Is there anything you can do that won't disturb the timeline?"_

_Merlin's brow furrowed in thought for a long second. "I can cast a glamor spell on an object they wear. It'll make them invisible to Maleficent so their involvement in the fight will have to be strategic so as not to draw attention to themselves."_

"_Isn't she powerful enough to sense a glamor enchantment?" Liam asked. _

"_A glamour enchantment, yes, but a glamor __**spell**__? No." Merlin stepped forward to the Storybrooke residents. "I'll need something small from each of you - a piece of jewelry or something that won't easily fall from your person." _

_They quickly handed objects to the Sorcerer- her father's badge, an earring, her and Killian's necklaces, articles of clothing, her mother's ring - and with a quick wave of his hand and muttered words the items glowed a bright golden color. _

"_A glamor spell is more powerful than a simple enchantment," the old wizard explained, handing the objects back to each person. "With an enchantment any magic user can sense it because the person's physical body is still visible, they just appear different - a spell makes them completely invisible to the naked eye. We can still hear them but to Maleficent there will be no one there, just air. I can remove the spell once the fighting is over."_

_Emma started as each resident of Storybrooke donned their item again, one by one seemingly disappearing into thin air. She would have thought them never there if it hadn't been for the 'bloody hell' Will muttered. As she went to don her own necklace Merlin stepped closer, leaning forward slightly to whisper in her ear. _

"_Remember, Emma, love is strength and the greatest love of all is that of true love. It can defeat any curse, cut through all magic, and protect even the most fragile of objects."_

_Emma blinked in confusion as the Sorcerer leaned back. "I don't understand-"_

"_You will when the time comes."_

Rounding the corner of the hallway that lead directly to the massive ballroom the distinct sounds of magical explosions could be heard and Emma cursed under her breath. They had barely left the dining room when Henry had asked her future self if she could tell where Maleficent was, a question that had stopped the future Savior in her tracks, eyes widening in fear. She had barely heard the urgent whisper, "She's in the ballroom!" before Future Emma was translocating and it wasn't until the white smoke cleared that the implications of those words hit Emma.

Elizabeth had mentioned Eric and Hope going to the ballroom, and that Erin had went looking for them there - they were all in the same room as the Dark Fairy.

Future Killian didn't pause as they reached the ballroom's massive doors, a well placed boot kicking them in. They rushed into the room, Emma calling on her magic before she had even passed the threshold, Killian's unseen presence by her side.

The first thing any of them saw as they entered the room was Future Emma and Maleficent locked in a heated battle, green and white magic colliding fiercely mid air as the future Savior and Dark Fairy fought for dominance. Maleficent's henchmen were battling the castle guards around the two magical users and Emma's eyes quickly swept the fighting but she saw no sign of Hope amidst the chaos. Erin and Eric were fighting back to back, moving together in a dance that she would have thought beautiful if it weren't for their current situation.

Everyone instantly joined the fight.

Charming, Neal and Future Will waded into the thick of it with swords slashing as Snow and Robin let loose arrow after arrow. The residents of Storybrooke were still invisible and only the sound of an unseen sword or arrow marked their presence in the room. Future Killian went straight to his wife, sword slicing through henchman, protecting her as her battle with Maleficent waged on. A group of the bird-men came right at Snow and Emma instantly sent two of them down as she heard the distinct sound of Killian's sword sweeping in to dispatch the rest. She knew her magic couldn't truly harm them but she was determined to hurt them as much as she could.

She was momentarily distracted as she saw Liam stalk directly to the unmistakable form of Diablo, her breath hitching as she remembered the last time her son and Maleficent's right hand man had clashed.

"I didn't get to ask you last time but how did you survive the Wonderland blade?" Diablo sneered, his sword coming up to give Liam's a light, mocking tap.

"What can I say? I'm a survivor," Liam goaded before launching into an attack.

* * *

><p>The fighting was fierce, both sides taking hits and in the middle of it all Future Emma and Maleficent continued to battle, both of them straining as they used their magic to its max. Future Emma could feel the toll it was taking on her but she refused to give into her body's physical demands of rest, remembering the consequences of the last time Maleficent had attacked them. Erin's angry words from her time in the netherworld played through her mind - <em>You're the Savior! You have the strongest white magic and you're telling me you couldn't penetrate a simple fairy's shield?! You failed me when I needed you the most! <em>- and Future Emma clenched her jaw.

She knew the words hadn't really come from her daughter, that it wasn't how Erin felt and was her own regret manifesting itself through the sleeping curse but she refused to let her daughter down again. Gritting her teeth in determination she dug deeper, pulling on her instinct as a mother to push her magic harder. There was a moment nothing happened and then she felt a new wave of her magic race through her, sending out a powerful surge that cut through Maleficent's magic and sendt the Dark Fairy flying into the nearest wall.

Instantly pulling her magic back in Future Emma stumbled, the drain of using it that powerfully hitting her like a gust of wind and if it wasn't for the strong hooked arm of her husband she would have went crashing to the ground herself. Maleficent slowly came to her feet, her own face pale from magic use, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm immortal, I can keep this up all day. The same can't be said for your fragile mortal body."

Breath ragged Future Emma replied, "This ends today, Maleficent."

The Dark Fairy chuckled darkly. "Indeed it does, Savior."

Maleficent raised her hand, black smoke appearing and once it was gone Future Killian's blood ran cold at the object in the Dark Fairy's hand - the Dark One's dagger.

"Now this is where things get interesting!" Maleficent chuckled, eyes flashing darkly. "Ingrid!"

Ingrid appeared feet away from Maleficent in a flurry of snowflakes and Future Emma couldn't contain her gasp. The Snow Queen's eyes were completely black, devoid of all emotion and thought, and she stood as if awaiting a command.

"What did you do to her?" Future Emma whispered, a chill running down her spine as Ingrid's blackened eyes fell on her.

"I was hoping your daughter would be my first victim but Ingrid's actions forced me to alter my plan. You see, Savior, with a nick of this dagger Ingrid has given in to the darkness - completely under my control, void of all emotion or thought - making her the _perfect _puppet."

"Maleficent this can't be undone!" Future Emma shouted, "What you've started will unleash the darkness again!"

Maleficent's smile was sinister. "That's the plan."

Future Emma felt the blood drain from her face as realization dawned. "You want to create another Dark One."

"Not just create a Dark One," the Dark Fairy laughed, "I want to _become _the Dark One."

"Why would you want to become that vile creature?" Future Killian breathed.

"You of all people should know why, pirate - revenge. And once I use your daughter to further that goal I'm going to take both of your lives. The very thing you hated for centuries will be your ultimate undoing, the sweetest of justices." She paused then. "But let's make things _really_ interesting, shall we?"

In the blink of an eye Maleficent waved her hand again, a black cloud of smoke appearing in front of her. Future Emma felt her heart drop as the smoke cleared to reveal Eric, translocated from the fighting around them, arms bound at his side.

"NO!" Future Emma shouted, frantically calling on her magic. Before she could summon it Maleficent had stepped forward, one arm wrapping around the bound pirate captain.

"I do so love a repeat performance. Shall we take this back to where you originally failed your daughter, Savior?" Another wave of the Dark Fairy's hand and Future Emma's vision was engulfed by black smoke, the familiar sensation of being translocated coursing through her.

_Where the hell- _

The smoke cleared to reveal an outside courtyard and Future Emma's breath hitched. There was no fresh snow blanketing the ground and the wind didn't have the bite of winter to it but the scene before her eyes was reminiscent of so many of the future Savior's nightmares - Maleficent had brought them to the same courtyard where she had crushed Matthew's heart. Turning in her husband's arms she saw the same horrible deja-vu cross Future Killian's face before his jaw clenched in anger.

"My, my," Maleficent crooned as Future Emma's eyes landed back on her, hand coming up to trace Eric's jaw, "This seems _awfully _familiar. Doesn't it, Savior?"

Hand tightening on Future Killian's arm that was still wrapped around her protectively Future Emma could feel desperation well within her. She couldn't let someone else Erin cared about die at the Dark Fairy's hand. Bringing her free hand came up she shoot a blast of magic toward Maleficent but before it could reach her Maleficent's staff gave a pulse of magic, encasing the Dark Fairy and Eric in a protective shield. Future Emma's magic bounced harmlessly away and Maleficent's laugh echoed throughout the courtyard. It was deja-vu, that horrible moment from six years ago repeated and she was helpless to stop it. White hot rage shot through the future Savior and she continued to send her magic at the protection shield, Maleficent's laughter spurring her on even as her husband's voice pleaded with her to conserve her strength.

_This wasn't going to happen again!_

She could feel her magic draining her physically but she ignored it, focusing only on the Dark Fairy's taunting grin as she pushed everything she had at the shield. It was too much though, her body still having not recovered from her earlier burst of power and she could feel the moment her magic reached its limits, snapping back into her so painfully it took her breath away. Future Killian's arms were around her instantly, catching her as all physical strength was zapped from her and she crumpled to the ground.

Maleficent chucked darkly. "You think you can protect your precious daughter's love? You couldn't even protect her husband when she needed you to."

"Shut up!" Future Emma snapped weakly, trying to force herself to stand. Her body wouldn't follow her commands though and when she tried to call on her magic she felt it sputter within her, like a car without gas.

"You know that's futile, Savior," Maleficent taunted. "Your magic may be powerful but it's no match for mine."

"This vendetta of yours needs to end, Maleficent," Future Killian growled, still cradling his weakened wife. He had never seen Future Emma use her magic to this extent and his worry for his clearly exhausted wife was only amplified by the knowledge that at any moment Erin would appear and he couldn't protect them both.

Maleficent laughed. "That's _rich_ coming from you, Captain. You spent how many lifetimes on your own vendetta? But don't worry, it'll be over very soon." Future Emma watched in horror as the Dark Fairy raised the Dark One's dagger to Eric's throat.

"A single cut will allow me to control him, force him to give into the darkness that resides within him," Maleficent taunted, letting the curved blade run along the young pirate captain's throat.

"No!"

Eric winced as Maleficent pushed the blade harder against his skin, still not enough to break the skin. "Tell me why I shouldn't, Savior. What can you possibly offer me that isn't as sweet as taking your daughter's love - again?"

"What about her daughter?"

Future Emma forced her head to turn at the sound of her daughter's voice. Erin was walking into the courtyard, unbridled rage in her green eyes even as she calmly made her way toward the scene.

"Erin, no!"

Maleficent's eyes sparkled in absolute glee. "You'd give your life for this pathetic pirate?"

"Erin- don't," Eric pleaded, gasping as Maleficent's magical ropes tightened around him. "Think about Hope!"

"I am," Erin replied, throwing her sword to the ground. "As long as Maleficent continues this vendetta she will never be safe."

"She's still going to come after her even if she kills you!"

"That's a risk I'm going to have to take."

"Killian," Future Emma gasped, "Stop her!"

Future Killian was up before she had even completed the request, long black coat billowing behind him as he ran toward their daughter. Erin brought up her left hand, instantly freezing her father mid-stride.

"I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly as she looked into her father's frozen, terrified eyes. Turning back to Maleficent she asked, "You'll release him, unharmed, if I take his place?"

Maleficent grinned. "With pleasure, princess."

Future Emma pushed herself up onto her elbow, breath ragged as she fought her body's need to rest. "Erin!"

Erin paused as she walked past her mother, pleading green eyes falling to the future Savior. "Take care of Hope for me. Tell her- tell her I loved her, that I did this to protect her."

"No!" Future Emma cried, tears of frustration burning her eyes as she watched Erin walk toward Maleficent's protection shield. She begged her magic, pleaded with every deity she knew to give her just one trickle of her magic back for a moment. Erin was protected from Maleficent's magic and the Dark Fairy would need to lower her shield to get to Erin. If she could just get her magic back for a second she could protect Erin and Eric. A sudden blast of white magic sent Erin flying back from the protection shield and for a split second Future Emma thought it had been from her. But it couldn't be, the source had come from-

The future Savior's eyes widened as her eyes fell on the form of her past self stood next to the protection shield, no longer invisible.

* * *

><p>Emma had raced around the ballroom as the fighting continued, completely invisible to Maleficent's henchmen, helping their future selves wherever she could.<p>

She had managed to stop a sword from burying itself in Future Will's back, the raven-man having no idea where the invisible magic blast had come from. She had protected Snow from an incoming attack as the former bandit continued to send arrow after arrow into the fight. She had even managed to land a punch to Diablo's taunting face at one point, taking pleasure in the henchman's grunt of pain even as Liam's eyes had fallen directly on her, a smirk on his lips.

He couldn't see her but somehow she knew that he was aware that it had been her.

She had kept a careful eye on her future self and Maleficent's interaction, her magic at the ready if her future self needed the help. She had frozen in horror when Ingrid had appeared with soulless eyes and she had let out a shout of her own, even though no one could hear her, when Maleficent translocated Eric into her grasp. She was halfway to them when all four of them - Maleficent, Eric, her future self, and Future Killian - disappeared in clouds of black smoke.

Merlin and Future Regina had appeared in that moment, the former Evil Queen immediately launching into battle with Ingrid, her face a mask of anger. From the corner of her eye she saw Erin detach from the henchmen she had been fighting, her future daughter bolting for the ballroom door, clearly going after Maleficent and her parents. As Emma moved to follow her she caught Merlin's knowing gaze through the fighting, the Sorcerer somehow knowing where she was exactly, and at his slight nod she took off.

Quickly making her way from the ballroom she raced through the castle hallways, heart pounding. She herself had heard Maleficent's last taunting words before she disappeared and she knew the Dark Fairy would take them to the place with the most maximum emotional devastation - the same place she had killed Matthew. She took a wrong turn once or twice, cursing as she tried to remember the layout of her future home. Finally reaching the courtyard she watched as Erin froze Future Killian, her heart stopping as she heard her daughter's plan.

_No! _

She couldn't let Erin do this. Erin may be protected from Maleficent's magic but her daughter was in no way protected from that dagger and its enchantment. Quickly moving to intercept Erin before she could get to Maleficent's protection shield Emma grasped the circular pendant at her neck. She knew it was a risk to reveal herself to Maleficent but she sure as hell wasn't going to stand around and let Erin sacrifice herself, the timeline be damned.

Just as Erin reached her Emma ripped her necklace off and she could feel the air around her flutter as Merlin's spell wore off. Surprise flickered on Erin's face a split second before Emma sent a harmless blast of her magic toward her, sending her daughter flying backwards.

"I can't let you do this, Erin!" she demanded as she sent another pulse of magic at her daughter, forcing Erin to roll out of its way. Ignoring the cries of her future self she turned to Maleficent. "Take me. I'm the root cause of your pain, right? I'm the one you really want!"

Maleficent's eyes darted between her and Erin before a grin spread across the Dark Fairy's face. Black smoke filled Emma's vision as she heard Future Emma and Erin cry out for her and before she could blink she was looking at them through Maleficent's protection shield with the Dark Fairy's arm around her, the curved blade of the Dark One's dagger held to her throat.

"Now this I couldn't have foreseen," Maleficent purred in her ear, the sound turning Emma's stomach. "Your future self willing giving her life, yes, but you?" Emma felt the dagger trail slowly down her throat. "Anything I do to you will completely destroy your timeline. Why risk it, _Savior_?"

Emma gritted her teeth, her hand subconsciously flexing at her side. "You aren't going to win this, Maleficent. That's why."

"On the contrary, I will-"

Emma summoned her magic, turning her hand to let the full force of it strike the Dark Fairy. There was a pained scream in her ear and she had to jerk her head away from the dagger as it moved closer with the force of her magic sending Maleficent flying back into the wall of her own protection shield. She knew her magic wasn't strong enough to truly hurt her but if she could buy her future self time…

"You're going to pay for that," Maleficent growled, lunging at her with the dagger.

Emma dived to the side, colliding hard with the immovable wall of Maleficent's protection shield as the Dark Fairy continued to advance toward her. Throwing another blast of her magic to stun Maleficent Emma quickly regained her footing, a small smile of triumphant on her face before she was ducking below Maleficent's wild swing. Her magic may not be as strong as the Dark Fairy's but the one thing Emma Swan knew how to do was physically out maneuver a perp - even if this one was a magical fairy.

The back and forth continued with Maleficent's constant attacks, both with the dagger and magical, Emma's own magic coming up to defend herself when necessary. More than once Maleficent got too close and Emma had to dig deep into her pre-Savior days, executing a physical retreat that had her muscles screaming at her but she ignored the pain, continuing to physically keep distance between her and the Dark Fairy in the small protection shield.

Through the barrage of magical and physical attacks she chanced glances outside the protection shield. Erin had at one point unfrozen Future Killian, the future pirate by his wife's side as he stared at the scene in the protection shield with worry. Her future self was on her feet but leaning heavily on her husband and Emma could tell she was still trying to summon her magic with no avail. Eric, released from Maleficent's ropes, was trying in vain to hold both Erin and Liam back, the latter having come to the courtyard after Emma had been translocated into Maleficent's shield.

Just as Emma was moving away from one of Maleficent's swings the Dark Fairy caught her off guard, a powerful blast of green magic hitting Emma in the chest. Momentarily stunned she didn't see the glint of the curved blade until it was too late, the cries of those outside the shield not enough warning as a sharp pain sliced up her side. Crying out she fell, her eyes landing on the bright red spot on her side.

_No. No, no, no, no-_

"Lesson to be learned, Savior," Maleficent snarled as she towered over Emma, "I _always _win."

Before Emma could summon her magic Maleficent held up the dagger, one side bright with blood. "Stand."

Feeling the pull of magic to her very core Emma stood without thought, wincing as fresh pain shot up her side where the dagger had cut her. With a sinister smile Maleficent advanced, blue eyes flashing golden.

"You see, Savior, I can't give you the same fate I gave Ingrid. No, your parents deprived me of that long before you were born." At the confusion in Emma's eyes Maleficent laughed. "That's right, you don't know, do you? Preserving the timeline and all that. It's a wonderful tale of the _real_ people your parents are."

"Maleficent, no!"

Maleficent ignored the frantic cry of Emma's future self. "Long ago, your parents wanted to make sure you followed the path of the hero. So they made a deal - taking from you all the darkness you had and placing it in a child. _My _child."

Emma's eyes widened. "What-"

"They cost me my child, just as you did all those years ago. I may not be able to make you give into the darkness, Savior, but I can take away everything you have!" Eyes burning brightly Maleficent's free hand shot out and Emma gasped as she felt it sink into her chest, the cold hand of the Dark Fairy wrapping around her heart.

"EMMA!"

Emma turned her head to see Killian standing in the middle of the courtyard - frozen, his blue eyes glazed over as if he was reliving a horrible memory and- _Oh God…. _He was. This was his worst nightmare come to life again - watching the woman he loved have her heart ripped out. She felt her heart constrict beneath Maleficent's icy grip, a single tear falling down her cheek. Emma would never get to tell him that she loved him or share the happy memories with him that she saw decorating the wall of her future self's study. She would never know what it was like to wake each and every morning knowing and accepting that he loved her beyond anything… she would never get her happy ending.

Eyes burning with tears, her gaze fell to her children. Henry had come from the ballroom at some point and stood a few feet behind Killian, frozen as well, tears pooling in his dark eyes. She knew it was a trick of her mind but in that moment as she stared at him she didn't see the heroic Knight he would become but the young boy who had knocked on her door all those years ago, the reason the lost girl had finally found her family - the granter of her lonely birthday wish. Liam was crumbled to the ground in Future Will's arms, eyes locked on her and she could see the pain swirling in those blue depths. _Liam_. Her baby boy, her second chance to get it right. An image of watching him take his first steps within the time vortex flashed before her, all baby cheeks and wild hair, and another tear fell at a memory she would never have. Erin was still fighting Eric's hold on her and through the pain radiating in her chest Emma smiled. Her fighter even when the odds were stacked against her, the little girl she never knew she wanted - her chance to give someone what had been taken away from her by a curse.

How had she ever doubted that she wouldn't want them? They had shown her what she secretly desired all along, what she never knew she needed - they were the last pieces to her happy ending, sliding into place within her heart as if they were always meant to be there. They would cease to exist when Maleficent crushed her heart, their footprints in time wiped away. But while her heart ached at the thought and fresh tears fell down her cheeks she knew, God she knew, she would die a thousand times over to keep them safe because she loved them, as truly as a person could love another human being.

Emma felt her magic flood through her, centering around her heart like a warm blanket as Maleficent's grip tightened and she kept her eyes on her family as the Dark Fairy started to pull - only to stop the movement as Emma's heart hit a barrier. Confused, Emma turned to look at Maleficent. Confusion and anger colored the Mistress of All Evil's face as she continued to try to pull Emma's heart from her chest, the force of her tugging almost bringing Emma off the ground.

And that's when she knew.

Merlin's words to her in the dining hall echoed back to her as images of Lake Nostos flashed through her mind - the overwhelming love she had felt for her mother, the need to protect her as she pushed her out of the way of Cora's hand. _Remember, Emma, love is strength and the greatest love of all is that of true love. It can defeat any curse, cut through all magic, and protect even the most fragile of objects. _

"What?!" Maleficent growled, giving another tug on Emma's heart. "Why can't I take your heart?"

"Because," Emma whispered as Maleficent's eyes met hers, "Love is strength."

Concentrating on the love she felt for Killian and her children that surrounded her heart Emma called on her magic, feeling it violently rip through her from her very core to send a pulsating white light outward. Maleficent was instantly thrown back, crashing through her own protection shield as Emma's magic obliterated it. Through the roaring in her ears Emma could hear the Dark One's dagger clatter to the stone courtyard even as her own name was shouted simultaneously in relief from her loved ones. As her vision began to blacken she saw her father's future self rush forward to scoop up the dagger as Maleficent, still on the ground, shouted, "This isn't over Savior!" before vanishing in a cloud of black of smoke.

She felt her legs give out, the shouts of relief turning to alarm as her body gave in to her over exertion of her magic. Just as she was about to hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught her, her last image that of Killian's concerned blue eyes before her world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia: The 'enchantment spell' Merlin puts on everyone's items harkens to something in Doctor Who - 500 points and your own Tardis to whoever can name it. :p<strong>


	30. Ch 29: The Final Page, Part 1

**And so here we are… the final chapter. **

**I can not even begin to describe what finishing this story means to me. I started writing this during a dark time in my life when I was going through a nasty divorce and the only solace I had was the words I put to the page and this amazing show of fairytale characters. I eventually found the fandom and met some of the most awesome people I will ever know, many who I now have the privilege to call friends. It's more than that though. It's a personal accomplishment for me, one steeped in years of thinking my own writing was sup bar when it came to my real life novel and although my writing is nowhere near the great authors of this fandom, the simple fact that I FINISHED a writing project I started is just… words can not describe how I feel right now. Like, really - I cried as I ended this chapter not because I'm sad to see this universe go (I am, though!) but because of what it meant to me. **

**But that's enough mushy stuff!**

**This was originally suppose to be one chapter but the muse got away from so I had to break it up into two parts - seriously, together they are over 10K - and the second part IS written, so there will be another chapter update as soon as this one is posted. **

**I wanted to take a brief moment to give my undying love and thanks to phiralovesloki. She was such a big part of Days in the background letting me bounce plot ideas off her, walking me through difficult passages, and sometimes letting me just ramble about a part until it clicked for me. She listened to to me vent about how much I hate writing fighting scenes (although I apparently love to put them in my work!) and she let me use her wealth of OUAT knowledge. Seriously, this story would not be what it became without her guidance and unwavering support. Thank you, my friend. **

**And to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed - THANK YOU! **

**(Also, Kath… your little thing is in this chapter my Whovian twin!) **

**As always, enjoy, and follows/favorites/reviews feed the muse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: The Final Page, Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Erin's feet pounded the wooden planks of the dock, her heart beating frantically against her chest as she ran with one singular purpose - to get to her daughter.<p>

Minutes ago she had watched in horror as Maleficent's hand sunk into her mother's chest, the anguished cry from the past version of her father ringing in her ears. She had tried to break free from Eric's hold, knowing she could get through the protection shield to stop the Dark Fairy but Eric had refused to let her go, no matter how hard she fought him. And Gods how she had fought. She had threatened him with bodily harm in a hundred different ways, cursed him, snarled at him - but the pirate's hold had remained firm.

When Liam had fallen to his knees, no longer fighting their Uncle Will's hold, she had screamed at her brother to _do _something. He was the only one other than herself who could get through Maleficent's shield, the protection spell that had been placed on him at birth ensured that. He had only looked back at her, blue eyes swimming with tears and she had known that look - the look of calm acceptance that even though he could get through the shield, there was nothing he could do about the Dark Fairy's hand already in their mother's chest. It was so Liam to be able to come to that realisation in seconds, to accept the events that had been laid out before him calmly and rationally, even though they were killing him, and she had fought even harder against Eric's hold.

Her own head told her it was futile but her heart refused to accept that this was how it would end. She wouldn't let Maleficent crush the heart of another person she loved.

Just as she was about to bring her own magic to bare Maleficent's arm had yanked backwards, the Dark Fairy's hand remaining firmly in her mother's chest. Erin's breath had caught at the sight but before she could even question what had happened a bright wave of white magic had pulsed from her mother's chest, sending Maleficent flying and shattering the protection shield. Eric had immediately released her and she was halfway to her mother when the past Savior started to crumble toward the ground. Her father's past self had ran past her, barely catching her mother before she passed out.

The courtyard had erupted in activity, shouts of _"Is she okay?" _and _"What the bloody hell was that?_" ringing out and all Erin had been able to do was stand there, eyes glued to the image of her father gently cradling her unconscious mother. She had felt Eric's hand touch her lower back in silent support when Merlin had appeared, as always after they needed him, and had calmly explained to them that Emma was alright, she had just succumbed to over exertion of her magic and would eventually awake. Erin had breathed for what felt like the first time since Maleficent's failed attempt to take her mother's heart and in that moment of calm as she watched her father carry her mother toward the castle, their future selves following closely behind, one thought had flashed through her mind.

_Hope. _

She had barely managed to whisper to Eric where she was going before she had taken off, running full on through the courtyard and towards the docks. She knew the place she had translocated Hope to was safe, by far the safest place for her, but Erin hadn't been able to shake the fear that one of Ingrid or Maleficent's henchmen had thought to storm it before Hope could get to the hiding place. She needed to get to her daughter, to see that she was safe with her own eyes.

Coming to the gangplank of her father's ship Erin didn't slow down, completely ignoring the natural steps built in to the ship that made for easier boarding, jumping over them and hitting the deck of the enchanted ship with a loud thud. She raced over to the hatch that lead to her parent's cabin and threw it open, scrambling down the ladder two steps at a time. Seeing no enemy in the cabin she moved quickly to one of the Mermaid statues that framed the cabin's window and pulled the faux figurine down. The sound of wood hitting wood had her turning toward the small bed, a grateful sob escaping her.

The front panel of the bed had fallen, revealing a small hidden compartment behind it where her daughter lay, fast asleep.

"Hope!"

The little girl's eyes blinked open at the sound of her name. Seeing her mother stood on the other side of the room she shot up, scrambling out of the hidden compartment.

"Mama!"

Erin dropped to her knees as Hope reached her and she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "Gods above, you're okay!"

"Of course I am, Mama," came the little girl's reply, muffled slightly by Erin's shoulder, "You sent me to the safest place for me, remember?"

Erin laughed, burying her face into Hope's raven locks as she fought back tears of relief. She had sent Hope here because for Erin the ship was the one place she had always felt safe, where nothing could touch her so long as she had the enchanted wood beneath her feet. It had been her haven after Matthew's death, the place she automatically sought when the nightmares had begun to plague her, and she knew the old girl would protect her daughter just as she had protected Erin's father for centuries.

"Aye, I did," she said, leaning back. Her hand came up to tuck a wayward strand of her daughter's hair behind the little girl's ear as she looked into those eyes as blue as her own father's. "And you did a marvelous job of hiding in the secret place grandpa showed you."

Small, dark eyebrows furrowed in a thoughtful expression. "Is that the only secret place on the ship, Mama?"

Erin chuckled. "No, ladybug, it isn't. There are _hundreds _of secret places on this ship. We'll have to let grandpa show you some more of them, yeah?"

Hope tilted her head in a gesture that was so reminiscent of her grandfather Erin couldn't help but smile.

"Does your ship have secret places?"

Erin pursed her lips before raising a blonde eyebrow. "Well I'd be a sorry excuse for a pirate's daughter if it didn't, wouldn't I?"

Hope giggled, the sound like music to Erin's ears, but the little girl's face quickly became serious again. "Is that mean lady gone, mama?" she whispered, blue eyes darting to the ladder as if she feared Maleficent would suddenly appear. Erin's jaw ticked at the fact Maleficent had given her daughter something to fear, and she cursed the day the Dark Fairy had ever been born.

Pulling Hope back into a tight hug she whispered, "For now she is, ladybug. For now she is."

* * *

><p>Emma awoke slowly, her fogged mind clearing from its dreamless sleep to the awakening world. She was warm, not unpleasantly but in a comforting manner, and her fingers stretched subconsciously to feel soft fabric surrounding her. Opening her eyes, she blinked against the sunlight that poured into the room until her eyes adjusted. She instantly recognised her surroundings. She was in her future self and Future Killian's bedroom - their bed, actually, with a large blanket pulled up to her chest. The balcony doors were open, the curtains billowing softly in the breeze coming off the ocean and she could faintly smell the unmistakable scent of salt on the wind.<p>

For a moment she couldn't figure out how she had gotten there. Her last memory was of waking up in Killian's arms and then like a memory potion flowing through her, everything came rushing back. The group talk over breakfast, Maleficent's arrival in the castle, the battle, her stopping Erin, Maleficent's hand sinking into her chest, the blast of magic that had knocked the Dark Fairy back… She could remember the exhaustion she had felt as Maleficent translocated away, the pull of sleep that had lead her to fall right there in the courtyard with Killian being the last thing she saw.

_Killian…._

Turning her head, she saw the man in question sitting next to the bed, bent over with his head resting on his right arm atop the blanket that covered Emma. He was asleep, his breathing even and slow, but she could see the furrow of his brow showing that something was clearly worrying her pirate even while he slept.

How long had she been out?

Pulling her right arm from beneath the heavy blanket she reached over, her fingers gently caressing Killian's cheek. She watched him stir, blue eyes blinking open to land on her. He sat up instantly, his hand grasping hers as relief flooded his handsome features.

"Swan… you're awake."

She smiled, slowly moving until she was sitting up. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About five hours," he mummered. "You had us all worried, love."

"Is-" Emma swallowed against the dryness in her throat, "Are the kids okay?"

"Aye, they are fine," he whispered before his eyes dropped to her chest, a worried frown pulling at his lips. "How are _you_ feeling, truly?"

Her free hand came to rest over her heart, images of Maleficent's hand sinking into her chest flashing before her. She could still remember the sensation of having the Dark Fairy's hand around her heart, the pain that had blossomed as her grip had tightened. It was something Emma wouldn't wish on her worst enemy.

"I'm okay. Physically, at least."

Before she could say another word Killian had moved forward, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. Emma returned the hug, burying her face into his neck and inhaling the scent of leather and rum that was so uniquely him. There had been a time when a hug like this would have scared her, sent her running for the nearest exit, but now she found herself craving it. She felt safe and secure in his arms, like nothing in the world could touch her and she gave herself over to the feeling.

"Don't ever do that again, Emma."

Her heart constricted at the pain in his voice - he never called her Emma, not unless the situation was serious or he was worried. Pulling back she cupped his right cheek, her thumb caressing the scar there that somehow added to his handsome features.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, truly sorry that she had caused him pain for even a second. "But Erin was going to sacrifice herself and… and I couldn't let her, Killian."

"I know," he murmured, bringing his hand up to tangle in her hair. "I can't fault you for that love because I would have done the same if I had been there. I just…" He swallowed thickly. "The sight of the fairy's hand in your chest… Swan, it-"

Leaning forward she cut him off with a kiss. She understood, she really did. Killian had lost his first love in the blink of an eye by someone taking Milah's heart, and she couldn't begin to imagine the pain he had felt in the courtyard watching history seemingly repeat itself with her. She poured all the love she felt for him into the movement of her lips, wanting to banish that image for him, to show him just how much she loved him.

They kissed until they had to part for air. "I'm sorry," she repeated, her hand moving to tangle with the hair at his neck. Killian simply nodded, blue eyes bright with understanding and love. She was struck once again with how much had changed between them since Erin and Liam had dropped into their lives, how far she had come emotionally since Ingrid had made her doubt her own magical abilities. She wanted to tell him she loved him, the memory of almost dying without having said it at the forefront of her mind but that last tendril of fear seized her, forcing the words to remain locked in her throat.

"Do you feel up to walking, love?" he asked tenderly, either not knowing of her internal struggle or once again giving her time to sort through it without pushing her. "I know everyone else, particularly your parents and our children, are keen to know you are alright."

Emma nodded and pushed the blanket that lay pooled around her waist away. She felt fine with no ill side effects from the overexertion of her magic but she let Killian help her from the bed and into her boots, knowing how protective he was feeling over her after everything that had happened. She smiled when he offered her his arm with a flourish and taking it, they made their way out of their future self's bed chamber.

They walked down the castle hallways in a comfortable silence. Castle guards wandered the halls, nodding toward the couple whenever they passed them. They weren't on alert any more with the battle won, swords resting at their sides as they aided the staff in putting the castle back to rights after the attack. Killian lead her through the vast hallways, by passing the library until they reached a hall that dead ended with an open door. Reaching the doorway they paused, a smile pulling at Emma's lips as she surveyed the overtly domestic scene before them.

The door opened to a large study furnished with couches and chairs sat in a circle, a crackling fire casting a warm glow around the stone room. Charming and Snow sat on the love seat closest to the fireplace, her mother's future self resting her head on her husband's shoulder. Regina sat conversing quietly with Oliver as Merlin and Future Will sat in chairs on the outskirts of the circle, the White King of Wonderland reading a letter while the Sorcerer stared into the fire. Mary Margaret, Elsa, and Belle were stood along the far right wall by an ornate table, the three woman deep in conversation. Her future self sat on another love seat with Erin beside her, both blonde women smiling as they watched Hope and Will play what looked like a board game of some kind on the floor in front of them. Future Killian sat on the floor in front of Future Emma, legs stretched out in front of him as he gave Hope pointers which earned him a scowl from the Knave. Elizabeth was curled in a chair pretending to read a book but Emma noticed the young woman's eyes shift to the left corner of the room where David and Liam sat at a table playing a game of dice, Eric leaning against the wall and observing them behind David with a smug grin.

"Six. I win again, grandpa."

David narrowed his eyes at his future grandson. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were cheating."

"Well he _is _playing with loaded dice, grandpa," Erin dead panned, taking a sip from a flask before handing it back to her father.

David's eyes widened comically. "But that's cheating!"

"Only if you get caught," Erin and Liam replied in unison, causing the room to erupt in laughter. Erin's gaze flickered to the doorway then, her eyes widening as she saw her parent's past selves standing there.

"Mom! You're awake!"

Everyone looked to the doorway at Erin's words, relieved shouts filling the study as her and Killian made their way to the love seat closest to the door. She had barely sat down when she was almost knocked over by her mother wrapping her in a tight hug.

"We were so worried about you," Mary Margaret whispered.

"I'm fine, mom." When the former bandit pulled away to give her daughter a mothering look Emma sighed. "Really, I'm okay."

"Any dizziness?" Regina asked as Mary Margaret sat down between Elsa and Belle. "Double vision or lightheadedness?"

Emma shook her head. "None. I feel perfectly fine." Looking around the room she added, "Aren't we missing some people?"

"Our Regina is making the potion that will take you back to your time," her future self answered.

Killian frowned. "I thought she had completed it last night?"

"She had, but it was destroyed when Ingrid attacked her this morning. It'll be ready tomorrow."

"Speaking of Ingrid, what happened to her?" Emma asked, smiling at one of the castle servants as they handed her a cup of wine. "The last time I saw her she was in the ballroom fighting."

"Regina's future self, Rumple, and I were able to make an enchantment spell and place it on an urn," Merlin replied.

Emma's brow furrowed. "I thought it took a couple of days to make an enchantment spell to hold a specific kind of magic?"

"It does," Regina cut in, "Which is why they made a general one."

Merlin nodded. "We managed to trap her in it. Normally it wouldn't be able to hold her for more than a few minutes but once we gained possession of the dagger, we simply commanded her to stay within the urn. That should hold her until Queen Elsa can make the more complicated entrapment spell in Arendelle."

"Which is where our Elsa is headed now," Charming supplied. "We figured the safest place for Ingrid's urn would be in Arendelle where Elsa can keep a personal eye on it."

"So that's it?" Emma asked in astonishment. "Four years of Ingrid's attacks and her trying to meddle in the past is wrapped up with a neat bow?"

"Not quite," Future Emma sighed, absentmindedly running a hand through Killian's future self's hair. "Even though she's trapped in the urn, Ingrid is still under the dagger's control. No amount of enchantment spells can break that connection once it's forged. If someone were able to get a hold of the dagger, they could command her to return."

"And the pull of the Dark One's dagger is far stronger than any enchantment spell," Merlin added gravely.

Taking a sip of her own drink Elsa asked, "So what becomes of the dagger now?"

"Merlin will take it with him when he returns to Camelot."

Future Will groaned at Charming's answer. "I'm still not completely on board with that plan. No offense Merlin, but dangerous magical objects tend to go missing on your watch."

Merlin raised a white eyebrow at the White King of Wonderland. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well that _is _how we got into this mess in the first place."

"Uncle Will does have a point," Liam chimed in.

"It's the best place for it," Charming said, eyeing his grandson before continuing. "It can't stay here. Once word got out it was here, and it would, we'd be fighting off villains left and right."

Snow nodded. "We can't have that with the children here."

"And King Arthur is fine with his own kingdom becoming a target?" Eric asked.

"Camelot won't become a target because the dagger will not be stored within the castle's walls."

Future Will rolled his eyes. "Is this another protected cave in the middle of nowhere that anyone can apparently break into?"

"Would you like to take it with you back to Wonderland, Scarlet?"

"Bloody hell no!"

"Then stop grumbling or I'm going to turn you into a rabbit," Merlin said sternly, which promptly shut the White King of Wonderland up. "I will place it in my own personal vault."

"At the risk of being turned into a rabbit," Liam interjected, "Does anyone know where your personal vault is?"

Merlin shook his head. "No one. Morgana never even knew of its location the entire time she was my pupil."

"Well that's something," Erin muttered.

Emma's hand moved to her left side as Future Will and Merlin bantered back and forth, feeling the bandage that covered the cut Maleficent had inflicted with the dagger beneath her shirt and vest. Her future self's words kept repeating over and over in her head - _No amount of enchantment spells can break that connection once it's forged._

She looked up, eyes falling directly to Merlin. "What about me?"

Merlin furrowed his brows. "What about you, Miss Swan?"

"I was cut with the dagger. Won't that have repercussions on the timeline and my future self?"

The room fell silent at her question, Merlin continuing to stare at her for a few heartbeats before smiling.

"No Miss Swan, it will not."

Emma blinked in confusion. "What- how is that possible?"

Merlin turned to her future self. "Mrs. Jones, do you have a cut on your side?"

"I don't," Future Emma answered in surprise. "How is that possible though? Whatever happens to our past selves while they are here should directly affect us."

"Mom's right," Erin interjected with a nod, "When dad's past self started to drown he fell to the deck of the _Jolly_ as if he were the one that was drowning."

"Your father's past self was experiencing something natural," Merlin explained. "If any of your past selves had been stabbed or had any other mortal infliction then yes, you would have experienced the same thing as the Captain did. But Miss Swan was cut with an enchanted weapon - more importantly, she was cut with an enchanted weapon of another _time_."

Will turned from the game he was still playing to occupy Hope to look at the wizard. "That makes no sense."

Merlin smiled. "It makes perfect sense, young Knave. If your Emma had been cut with the Dark One dagger of your own time then yes, our Emma would bear the scar and could be controlled by the dagger of this time. But she wasn't. She was cut by the dagger of _our _time, the effects linked to it will be broken the moment she returns to her own time."

"But Maleficent was able to control me-"

"And as long as you remain in this time _you_ can be controlled by it, but your future counterpart can't. A person not originally from a time period can not be tied to an enchanted weapon once they return to their time, be it the past or future, because they have no permanent linkage to that time." Merlin shrugged. "It's all a bit wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey when you think about it."

"I'll say," Future Killian muttered. "So when they return Rumple's dagger in Storybrooke won't be able to control her?"

"Precisely, Captain."

Snow sighed. "That's one less thing we have to worry about."

"I have a question," Killian announced suddenly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "While I'm grateful it occurred, it's been puzzling me from the moment it happened - why wasn't Maleficent able to take Emma's heart?"

Merlin stroked his beard. "That's a very good question." Looking to Emma knowingly he asked, "This has happened before, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"It has?" both Killians asked in unison.

"Lake Nostos," Future Emma whispered, her eyes unfocused as they looked back on a memory. "When Cora tried to steal my heart."

Mary Margaret gasped. "I remember that!"

"The simple answer, Miss Swan, is your magic protected your heart."

"That's impossible!" Regina cut in. "I'm a bit of an expert in taking hearts and I've never heard of someone being able to protect their own heart from being taken."

Merlin looked to the former Evil Queen. "You've also never tried to take the Savior's heart, have you?" At Regina's stumped look Merlin continued, "Emma's magic is the purest light magic, and with that comes… certain abilities that other magic users don't have. It's not her role as the Savior that can protect her heart, mind you, but her magic. Tell me Charming, what is your daughter a product of?"

"True love."

"Yes, and what is the most powerful magic in all the realms, Snow White?"

"True love," Snow whispered.

"Precisely." Turning to Emma he asked, "What were you thinking in the seconds before Maleficent tried to take your heart?"

"My children, all three of them," she answered half truthfully. She had a suspicion where the wizard was going with this, had even come to the conclusion herself in those precious seconds as Maleficent's hand squeezed her heart, but she didn't want this to be how Killian learned she loved him. "I was thinking about everything I wouldn't have with them, how much I loved them and how I'd do anything to protect them."

"The power of True Love," Merlin said, smiling. "While it's mostly used to break curses, in your case Miss Swan you used it to stop your heart from being taken. Your magic insulated your heart with the emotions you were feeling for your children, the equivalent of waking someone with True Love's Kiss."

"And only mom can do this?" Liam asked.

Merlin nodded, but Emma could have swore the old wizard took a fraction of a second to respond, as if he was trying to choose his words carefully. "She's a product of True Love and because her magic derives from that, she's able to use it in a way no one else can."

"So at Lake Nostos…" Future Emma began.

"I imagine you were thinking about protecting your mother and the love you felt for her, which is what kept Cora from taking your heart then."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the wizard. "You knew."

"He knew what?" Future Killian asked.

"He knew that would happen… when you were handing back my necklace after putting the glamor spell on it, you said something to me."

"I did."

Killian looked from Merlin to Emma. "What did he say, Swan?"

"He said, _'remember love is strength and the greatest love of all is that of true love. It can defeat any curse, cut through all magic, and protect even the most fragile of objects.'_"

Killian's jaw muscle ticked as he looked at the wizard. "You knew Maleficent would try to take her heart you bloody wizard?" Emma had to stop him from moving toward the wizard and from the corner of her eye she could see her future self having to hold Future Killian back as well.

"Not quite, young Captain," Merlin calmly replied. "I can see the future in bits and pieces and there is always different paths it can take. Yes, I did see Maleficent trying to take Miss Swan's heart, but I also saw the path of Erin being in the protection shield with the Dark Fairy."

"So you decided not to bloody warn Erin?" Eric growled, green eyes flashing.

Merlin studied the young pirate before responding and Emma once again got the feeling he was choosing his words carefully. "If Erin had went in she would have survived in her own way and I would have aided her as I did Miss Swan. However that isn't the path the future took, so I didn't."

"But you knew Emma wasn't in any true danger," Mary Margaret confirmed. "You knew that because of her magic she would be able to save herself."

"Yes."

"Next time, give us the entire picture where my wife and daughter are concerned," Future Killian growled, eyes hard as they stared at the Sorcerer. The future pirate looked to be about to say something else but footsteps entered the study, and Emma turned to see Henry walking in.

"I finally found the-" Henry paused as he surveyed the room, noting the death glares the men in his family were shooting at Merlin. "Ah, am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, young Author," Merlin replied as he stood. "We were just discussing how your mother's past self was able to stop her heart from being taken."

"Meddling wizards notwithstanding," Future Will quipped.

"Right," Henry responded, "So is that why both versions of my step-father, my brother, and both versions of my grandfather look like they want to tear you to pieces?"

Merlin chuckled, seemingly unfazed by the hard glares he was still receiving. "A little. But it is time for me to return to Camelot. I'm sure Arthur has found himself in some form of trouble or another in the short time I've been away." Turning to Charming he asked, "Your Regina still have the dagger?"

Charming nodded tightly and Merlin clapped his hands together. "Brilliant. I will retrieve it and be on my way. Until next time ladies and gentleman." Before anyone could say another word the wizard raised his hand, disappearing in a cloud of dark blue smoke.

Henry blinked as the smoke dissipated. "What in the hell did I walk in on?"

"Nothing," Belle quickly responded, "We'll fill you in later. What did you find?"

"The book," Henry answered as he made his way fully into the study. "I've been searching for it all morning and I finally found it under _someone's _bed," he said, giving his niece a knowing look.

Hope grinned at her uncle. "It's my favorite bedtime story, Uncle Henry!"

"Pretty sure grandpa knows this one by heart and doesn't need the book, kid."

Henry made his way to a table along the back wall and sat the large book he was carrying down with a loud _thud_.

"Are your plans to handle Maleficent unchanged?" David asked his future self, taking a sip from his goblet.

"We really don't have another option," Charming admitted, his hand stroking his wife's arm. "She can't be killed, at least by any means we know of. She no longer has the dagger so that's a threat we don't have to worry about. The best we can do is have Belle and Elizabeth continue their research into fairies."

"Well now that there is no longer a threat I can go to Camelot," Belle supplied, side eyeing her ex husband. "I'm convinced there is something there that will help us locate Avalon or lead us in the right direction."

"Just watch out for the bumbling wizard who likes to tell half truths and make enchanted weapons that can bring about the fall of all the realms," Future Will grumbled.

"There's one thing that I don't understand," Emma mumbled, looking to her parent's future selves. "Maleficent said something to me while I was in the protection shield-"

"Don't."

Emma's eyes snapped to her future self. "Don't what?"

"It's not something we can talk about. It's a major moment for you."

Snow frowned. "What did she tell her, Emma?"

"Mom…."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was about what happened before mom was born," Erin gently supplied, obviously trying to let her grandmother know without giving away any details to Emma. "The thing with the wizard and the egg."

Emma frowned in confusion but whatever Erin had said clearly registered with Snow, her face falling first in shame than outrage.

"Maleficent _told_ her that!"

"Unfortunately," Future Killian replied. "But Regina thinks the memory potion should erase it."

Emma's hand clenched at her side. She didn't like this. Her parents had clearly done something - taken the darkness out of her and put it into Maleficent's daughter, whatever _that _meant - and although it was apparently a major moment for her, she couldn't shake the feeling there was another reason their future counterparts wouldn't talk about it. It was the way Mary Margaret and David looked at each other, as if they were remembering something they regretted. Emma knew this went far deeper than just a moment they couldn't reveal.

As the conversation turned to Merlin's tendency to talk in half truths and the dinner plans for that evening, Emma turned her attention to Henry in a bid to calm her natural instinct to find the truth no matter what. He was sat at the table, the large book closed before him as he shuffled loose pieces of parchment around.

"Henry what are you doing?" Emma asked as her oldest son moved the parchment pieces to sit next to the book.

Reaching for the quill on the table he replied, "What I'm suppose to do - recording the story."

Intrigued, Emma stood and made her way to him. The book in front of him was large and leather bound, at least a foot thick and looked to be well loved. _The Princess and the Pirate _was written across its front in a golden font similar to the one on the book his younger self had toted around her first few months in Storybrooke. Curious, Emma opened the book as Henry prepped the quill, the first page revealing two figures stood staring at a beanstalk in the far distance. She immediately recognized her red leather jacket and the blacksmith attire Killian had worn when they first met, the accompanying page holding only the words _'And it all began with a beanstalk…..'_

_What was this?_

Flipping through the pages, Emma's heart beat quicker as familiar images filled the pages- their climb up the beanstalk, the fight at Lake Nostos, Killian returning to Storybrooke with the bean, scenes from their Neverland adventure, the kiss in New York, falling through the time portal. It was a book about her and Killian, but why? Just as she reached a picture of their first date Henry gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her from flipping through the rest of the pages.

Looking at her grownup son she asked, "Henry, what is this?"

Henry smiled at her as he gently moved her hand from the book. "It's your and Killian's story, mom."

Emma's eyes flickered to the image still open to her of Killian and her stood outside her parent's loft, his leather jacket around her shoulders. "But- why? _How_?"

"That's a bit of a story itself, actually," Henry chuckled, expertly flipping the remaining pages until he came to a blank one. "We find the Author of the original storybook and through a set of events I can't go into," - Emma huffed - "I became the new Author."

A blonde eyebrow rose. "So you're a Knight of the Roundtable _and _a writer?"

"More or less."

"What does being the Author entail?"

Henry shrugged. "It's a pretty straight forward position, really. It's my job to record stories so they can be preserved for younger generations."

Emma looked back down at the book. "And this book…."

"Well, when we returned to the Enchanted Forest I thought all the couples should have a book with their story in it since the original storybook is kind of grandma and grandpa's love story. My other mom and Robin have one, Will and Belle have one, and this is yours and Killian's."

Emma blinked back tears as Henry moved to start writing. "It's so thick."

Henry laughed. "Yeah, that kind of happens when villains are a constant in our lives. Makes for some interesting stories though."

Emma smiled. When she was a little girl she had dreamed about her life being a fairy tale - she never could have known one day it would be one, thanks to her own son.

"Why are there so many blank pages at the back?"

Pausing in his writing Henry looked up at her, smiling. "Because the story is still being written."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I ripped the 10th Doctor's most famous line off. It's a time traveling story… I had to use it at some point, haha<strong>


	31. Ch 30: The Final Page, Part 2

**And here's part 2!**

**As always, enjoy, and favorites/follows/reviews feed the muse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: The Final Page, Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>How could you not have known?"<em>

"_This is all your fault! Why didn't you __**do**__ something?!"_

"_Why couldn't you have taken a risk with keeping me?"_

"_You actions killed me." _

She awoke with a start, chest heaving as she shot up in bed.

Future Emma's eyes darted frantically around her darkened bed chamber as the dark images from her dream faded back into the dreamworld. The fire Future Killian had built up before they went to bed had died at some point in the night, plunging the room into darkness save the moonlight that filtered in through the balcony doors. A cool ocean breeze blew in from the open doors, causing her sweat soaked body to shiver slightly. She gulped in air, willing her racing heart to slow down.

A nightmare. It was just a nightmare.

Future Emma closed her eyes as she ran a shaking hand through her tangled hair. She knew this would happen, had expected it to start sooner rather than later, but she still wasn't prepared for it. Her dream had been filled with the images that had haunted her while she was under the sleeping curse, a parade of her angry loved ones voicing every regret she had ever had until the blackness had disappeared, replaced with a room of fire that she couldn't escape - the burning room. Now she fully understood why Future Killian had awoken her countless times over the years when his dreams took him there or the haunted look in her mother's eyes whenever the dream returned for her.

It was just a nightmare. She repeated the words to herself over and over like a mantra until they began to sink in, her heat slowly returning to a normal beating pattern. She knew the words her loved ones had spoken weren't the truth, that it wasn't how they felt. What she had endured in the Netherworld was her own inner regrets, the ones she never spoke off and kept buried from everyone - even her husband. But it had felt so real, their angry voices cutting straight to her heart as the tears fell from her eyes….

Scrubbing her hands over her face, Future Emma turned to see her husband fast asleep next to her. He was lying on his side facing her, his dark hair a sharp contrast to the white pillow beneath his head. His chest rose and fell in the rhythmic movement of sleep and she thanked whatever deities were out there that at least one of them was safe from nightmares that night.

Carefully pushing the covers back she slid from their bed, shivering once again as another breeze blew into the room. She grabbed her red silk robe off the back of her vanity chair, shrugging it on over one of her husband's pirate shirts she had commandeered years ago as a night shirt. Tightening the sash of her robe she turned, looking back at her sleeping husband. Future Emma knew that if she woke him up he would comfort her, tell her that the nightmares had no substance and sit with her until she fell back asleep. But it wasn't like she had suffered a traumatic loss that triggered them like Erin had. She could handle this on her own. Besides, there wasn't anything he could do to stop them and a part of Future Emma didn't want him to know about the regrets she kept buried inside, that she still blamed herself for everything that had happened to him and their daughter.

She could handle it on her own.

A wave of her hand had a cup of hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon appearing in her other hand. Holding the top of her robe closed, Future Emma made her way out onto the balcony, never noticing the pair of blue eyes from the bed that tracked her every move.

* * *

><p>Sipping on her hot chocolate, Emma reflected on the past twelve hours as those around her chatted.<p>

After their future counterpart's refusal to talk about what Maleficent had said to her, the group's conversation had moved from the events of that morning to more light hearted talk. Their future selves had told stories from some of the more memorable moments over the past twenty eight years - such as the time Robin, Charming, Future Will, and Future Killian had gotten so drunk while they were still in Storybrooke that the four men decided to joust with a couple of two-by-fours, a horse, and Charming's old truck, an event that had lead to Future Will knocking himself unconscious and a two-by-four going through the windshield of the truck.

There had been adoring stories about the kids as they grew up, like when Future Emma had walked into the nursery to find all the stuffed animals lined up and a five-year-old Liam talking to them like they were his sailing crew. Future Killian told of the time a nine-year-old Erin had shaved 100 years off his life when she had fallen from the mast of the _Jolly Roger_ and broken her left arm. And Future Will had everyone in stitches when he regaled the family's first trip to Wonderland story and how Erin had refused to put the Chesire Cat down once she found him (and had even attempted to bring him home with her), while Future Killian and Charming lost Liam in one of the castle's mazes and then got lost _themselves_.

As the day had grown later they had moved to the dining hall, the talk and stories continuing as they ate supper. By the end of the night Emma's cheeks were red from laughter and her side ached, but she couldn't think of another time she had been so relaxed since her move to Storybrooke, and her mind shut out the insistent voice to find out what her parent's had done. This was a quiet moment, and she was enjoying it. After dinner they split up, most of the residents of Storybrooke along with a few future counterparts went off to a study to drink to the Snow Queen and Maleficent's defeat. Emma and Killian, along with their future selves and the kids, had went to the outside courtyard, continuing to tell stories until the hour grew late. As everyone said their goodnights, Hope already bargaining with her grandfather over her amount of bedtime stories, Emma had quietly slipped her arm through Killian's and lead him through the castle hallways to his bed chamber.

She had awoken that morning in his arms again, the heat from his body pressed against her back keeping the early morning chill away. They had made love for the third time as the sun's rays peeked into the bedchamber, a wave of Emma's hand locking the bed chamber door and ensuring there was no surprise interruptions again. Afterward, they had dressed and made their way down to the dining hall hand in hand, finding their future selves already there at one end of the long dining table with Eric enjoying breakfast.

The rest of the residents of Storybrooke were apparently still asleep, having consumed quite a bit of wine the night before in their celebration, particularly Will who hadn't even made it to his bedchamber. Charming and Snow had already had breakfast and were in the throne room, seeing to the needs of their kingdom. Future Will had returned to Wonderland earlier that morning and Belle and Elizabeth were in the library, already starting anew on their research to find a way to completely beat Maleficent. Erin and Hope had joined them a short time later, the little girl insisting on sitting between her grandparents, and both Saviors had sat back with a smile on their faces, enjoying their hot chocolate as Erin, Eric, and both versions of Killian talked about sailing.

"Grandma," Hope said suddenly, interrupting her grandfather mid-sentence as he told a story about a battle from his Naval days, "Why was Uncle Liam leaving Aunt Liz's room this morning?"

All sound in the dining hall ceased and every adult's head turned to look at the raven haired girl who was looking up at her grandmother expectantly.

"Well, uh-" Future Emma stammered, clearly surprised not by the content of her granddaughter's question, but the fact she had even asked it. "Why do you think he was?"

"Because I saw them when I woke up before mama."

"I'm sure he was just checking on her, ladybug," Erin responded casually, moving to take a sip of her water.

Hope shook her head emphatically. "Nu-uh, mama. They were kissing and Uncle Liam had his boots in his hand."

Erin choked on her water and Emma bit her lip. To her knowledge she was the only one who knew of Liam and Elizabeth's secret relationship, but clearly his niece was ready to let the cat out of the proverbial bag.

Clearing her throat Erin looked at her daughter. "I'm sure it was just a kiss on the cheek-"

"Nope," the little girl responded, popping a piece of fruit in her mouth. "It was on the lips, like grandma and grandpa are always doing."

"Oh boy," Eric muttered.

Erin's eyes went comically wide at her daughter's words. Emma watched her daughter's mouth and open close a few times, clearly wanting to say something but unable to form the words around her shock. Before she could pull herself together Hope looked up at her grandfather.

"They both seemed really happy, too. Uncle Liam's hair was sticking up everywhere and Aunt Liz kept giggling." Hope tilted her head then, brow furrowing in thought. "Grandpa, what is nightly activities?"

"Oh, Gods," Erin muttered, letting her head fall into her hands.

"Well this just keeps getting interesting," Eric mumbled, ignoring the glare Erin shot him through her fingers.

Future Killian's dark eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. "Why do you ask, Eala?" he inquired, the fingers of his right hand fidgeting nervously atop the table.

"Because Uncle Liam said something about how he enjoyed them with Aunt Liz. But what were they doing at night in her bedchamber?"

"Dancing!" Future Emma quickly responded, smiling as Hope turned her attention to her grandmother. "They were dancing."

"Oh." Hope went back to eating her breakfast for a few seconds before looking up at her grandmother, a thoughtful frown on her small lips. "Do you and grandpa still dance?"

Emma could feel her cheeks heat up immediately, and a quick glance at both Killian's showed the tips of their elf-like ears turning a bright shade of pink. Erin made a choking sound and Eric tried but failed to hide a snort of laughter behind his hand. Future Emma was the only one who seemed unphased by the child's innocent question, blinking down at her granddaughter for a few seconds before responding.

"Quite frequently, kid."

Erin groaned, moving her hands to rub at her temples as if she were trying to stave off a headache. "I try _very _hard not to think of my parent's dancing, thank you very much."

As Hope went to ask another question Future Emma stepped in. "Killian, why don't you take Hope to the library and let her help Belle and Elizabeth." Shooting her husband a knowing look she added, "And then go talk to your _son _about discretion, please?"

Future Killian nodded and picking Hope up to rest on his hooked arm, left the dining hall. When the door had closed behind them Emma looked to Erin who was shaking her head.

"My best friend and my brother are… sleeping together," she muttered, clearly trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"Kid, they are doing more than that."

Both Erin and Emma's heads snapped toward the future Savior who was trying, and failing, to hide a smile.

"What do you mean _more_, mom?"

Future Emma eyed her daughter. "Erin, your brother and Elizabeth have been courting for over a year now."

Erin's jaw dropped. "And you haven't said anything?!"

"It wasn't my place to."

"You knew?" Emma asked her future self. "I didn't think anyone knew."

"Wait-" Erin raised both eyebrows at her mother's past self. "_You knew too?"_

"Only since the day before yesterday," Emma said. "But it was right there…"

"And that's how I knew," Future Emma answered, chuckling. "A mother knows these things, same way I knew you and Matthew were falling for each other before you even did, Erin. Have you never noticed the dopey smile your brother gets when Elizabeth walks into the room? Or the way her eyes twinkle whenever he's around?"

Erin stared at her mother for a long minute. "No."

"Guess there's a filter on that perceptiveness you have, Jones," Eric mumbled, wincing a second later as Erin obviously kicked his leg beneath the table.

"I don't need your sass right now, D'Harper," she growled before turning back to her mother. "Why haven't they said anything to me?"

"Perhaps because of your reaction right now, lass," Killian replied calmly.

Future Emma nodded. "He's right, Erin. You _are _an emotional reactor and you haven't exactly been taking it well."

"But that's- it's not…" Erin's jaw clenched and she stood quickly from the table, almost knocking her chair over. Tossing her napkin onto the table she moved toward the dining hall door.

"Where are you going?" Future Emma called out to her daughter's back.

"I'm going to find my brother and murder him, that's where I'm going."

* * *

><p>Tying off the line, Liam paused as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He had been expecting this since his father had entered the library an hour ago, handing Hope over to his Aunt Belle before telling Liam to follow him. They had made their way to the <em>Jolly Roger, <em>going the back way through the kitchens for some reason rather than the direct route through the courtyard, his father unusually silent the entire way there. Once on the ship, his father had wasted no time in telling him that his niece - his beautiful, sweet, adoring niece - had dropped the fact she had seen him sneaking out of Elizabeth's room that morning.

Liam had tried to play it off as Hope misconstruing the situation but one eyebrow raise from his father told him the jig was up. With a sigh he had finally admitted that yes, what Hope had seen _was_ in fact what it looked like, and there had been a brief lecture on discretion, particularly with his perceptive niece in the same castle. Liam had nodded through it, knowing his father was right. Generally he or Elizabeth were up before dawn after they had spent the night together but that morning he had lingered, needing to have those moments with her where they didn't hide their feelings after the events of the day before.

Naturally the one morning he decided to do that, his niece caught him.

His father had then asked him how serious it was - "I'm not one to lecture, lad, but Elizabeth isn't the sort of woman you bed and then steal away from" - and he had to quickly assure his father it was _very _serious, that they had been courting for a year, he had planned on asking for his grandma Isabelle's ring and now that it was out in the open, he would go to Wonderland and talk to his Uncle Will immediately.

His father had then divulged a piece of the story that had Liam reaching for his flask - Erin had been present when Hope revealed his secret. Liam knew his sister well enough to know what her reaction had been and that it would only be a matter of time before she sought him out to give him an earful. His father had departed with a sympathetic smile, and Liam had spent the next forty minutes doing mindless tasks on the _Jolly_ in preparation for his sister's arrival.

Only now that it was here, he wasn't sure he was ready for it.

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he turned to see Erin stood on the deck by the gangplank, arms crossed and her green eyes bright with anger. _Be a man, Jones. Own up to it. _

"Erin, I can explain-"

"Can you?" came his sister's hard response, the muscle in her jaw ticking. "Because to me it sounds like you are sleeping with my best friend."

Liam swallowed. "Aye, but-"

"How _could _you, Liam?" she admonished as she moved toward him, her boots hitting the enchanted wood of the ship hard. Liam remained where he stood, not moving an inch as his angry sister came to stand mere feet in front of him.

"I didn't-"

"After _everything _we've been through together, how could you do this?"

"Erin-"

"Both of you. My best-friend and my brother-"

"Please, just let me-"

"I can't believe the two of you-"

"Will you let me talk!" he snapped.

Erin's mouth shut sharply, her eyes blazing even brighter but she remained silent. She may have inherited their father's temper but Liam had inherited their mother's - it was long and it took a lot for him to lose it but when he did, it could be just as devastating as Erin's. He cursed, running a hand through his hair.

"Erin, I know this is a lot to take in. You _have _to believe me when I say neither of us planned this and we only kept it from you because we knew how you would react. I know that- I know it's awkward with me being your brother and Elizabeth being your best friend but-"

"You think _that's _why I'm angry?"

Liam blinked in confusion. "Is it not?"

Erin huffed, giving his shoulder a hard shove before turning to walk along the deck. Liam stared after his sister, more confused than ever, but he could sense she needed a moment to get her thoughts in order. When she turned back toward him there was less anger in her eyes and more hurt.

"I'm angry at you Liam because you didn't _tell _me, not that you are courting my best friend."

"What?" he muttered.

Erin sighed, moving to sit on one of the crates that dotted the deck of the ship. She motioned for him to join her and he eyed the crate next to her wearily. He was no fool - he knew their mother had taught Erin how to defend herself from an early age, and that included how to throw a right punch. Erin must have sensed his unease because she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to punch you, Liam. Will you get your bloody arse over here already?"

He made his way across the deck and sat down beside her. He watched as Erin pulled her flask from an inside pocket, taking a long drag before handing it to him. Liam took the offered flask and downed some of the burning liquid himself, his eyes falling to the endless blue horizon over the ocean.

He didn't know how long they sat there in silence before Erin spoke.

"We've always told each other everything, Liam," she murmured quietly, her own eyes trained on the ocean before them. "I told you when I took the _Jolly _out for a spin and ended up breaking the mast, I told you when Matthew and I started courting - Gods, Liam, you knew I was pregnant before Matthew and mom did."

"That was mostly because you needed as many people as you could to calm dad down when you told him."

Erin smiled softly, turning to look at him. "Perhaps…" Her face became serious again. "But you kept this from me for a _year_, Liam. You didn't trust me."

"Of course I trust you," he argued instantly. How could she think he didn't trust her? "It's just- Erin, I didn't want you to think it was just another dalliance. It was never that. And by the time Elizabeth and I realised just how serious it was between us, Ingrid attacked us and our first priority was getting mom out of the ice."

"I understand," she whispered, "But Liam, you're my brother. More than that, my _twin_. We've had each other's back from the beginning-"

"This doesn't change that, Em."

"-And you didn't even trust that I wouldn't care about you courting my best-friend."

"You don't care?" he asked, slightly taken aback.

"Really, Liam." She reached for the flask, taking another hearty pull from it. "Is it strange? Yes. Is it going to be awkward to hear my best friend gush over my brother and possibly let slip some details I _never _wanted to know about you? You bet. But none of that matters to me. All I care about is that you are both happy." Turning to look at him, he could see her blinking back tears. "Your happiness is all that's ever mattered, little brother."

"Younger by two bloody minutes," he automatically corrected. It made sense to him. Erin had always hated being lied to, even over little things, and in hindsight he could see why his own lie of omission had hurt her. His mother was right - he had been a fool to think Erin wouldn't put his own happiness above any awkward feelings she may have over the situation. He sighed deeply, slinging his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Em. I was afraid you'd warn me away from Elizabeth because of my past with relationships and- and I should have trusted you." Smiling softly he asked, "Forgive me?"

Erin smiled. "Always. Just promise me - no secrets, even if you think you are protecting me. I expect that from mom and dad but I need total honesty from you, Liam."

He pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead. "I promise."

A couple more minutes of silence passed between them before Erin spoke.

"So how serious is it?"

Liam smiled. "Once we get everyone's past selves back to their time, I plan on asking mom for grandma Isabella's ring."

Erin's head snapped toward him, green eyes wide. "Seriously?"

Liam nodded. "I love her, Erin, and I meant what I said - this isn't just another dalliance."

"Well I'll be damned," Erin muttered, taking another pull from her flask. Liam chuckled, letting her process that piece of information.

"At least I don't have to worry about her falling for a git."

"No?" he smiled.

"Yeah. I know you were raised on good form, so you'll treat her right." She threw him a smile. "And I know she'll treat you right, too."

The sound of boots behind them had both of them turning to see Eric stood on the gangplank.

"Regina's finished the potion."

Liam stood and after corking her flask, Erin followed. He slung his arm back around her shoulders. "Come on, sis, let's see our parents off."

* * *

><p>Emma watched as everyone moved about the large circular room, making the final preparations for their return to Storybrooke. Future Regina had found them not long after Erin had left the dining hall, letting them know the potion was ready. Eric had left to find Erin and Liam while Future Emma went in search of Future Killian and to tell Snow and Charming. Killian and Emma<p>

had went to the library to say goodbye to Belle, Elizabeth, and Hope, their future granddaughter not understanding why they were saying goodbye when their future counterparts were remaining. Belle had said she would explain and with their final goodbyes, they had went back to their bedchambers. Quickly changing back into the modern clothes they had arrived in, they made their way to the room Future Regina had said the trip would be made in.

Everyone was already in the room when they arrived except Erin and Liam. Everyone had milled about, Mary Margaret and David having a quiet conversation with their future selves as Will, Elsa, and Regina stood off to the side, Will looking like he was sporting a massive hangover. Emma and Killian were by their own future counterparts, both pirates having an arm wrapped around their perspective Savior.

As Rumple moved toward the blank wall Emma turned to look at her future self. "One thing that's been bugging me - how was Maleficent able to translocate inside the castle if the magical barrier was still in place?"

"She left an artifact she had enchanted when she attacked six years ago," the future Savior replied, sighing deeply. "Regina and I think after she- after she killed Mathew she translocated inside and hid it. Unfortunately since it was within the barrier when we enacted it-"

"It meant her magic was immune to it," Emma finished. Future Emma nodded.

"We'll do a thorough sweep once we see you off and then Regina and I will recast the barrier. Maleficent may be wounded now but she'll get a second wind eventually, and neither of us want to chance not having it in place in case she does."

"Understandable," Killian agreed.

Erin, Eric, and Liam walked in then, Liam's arm around his sister's shoulders as they made their way to their parents.

"Everything okay?" Future Emma asked, her eyes flickering between her children.

Liam looked down at his sister, smiling. "Yeah, everything's fine, mom."

"Seriously?" Emma asked, a little surprised considering the way Erin had stormed out of the dining hall an hour ago.

"I agree," Future Killian murmured, "Liam doesn't even have a black eye."

"Some of us Joneses don't punch and then ask questions later," Erin quipped, giving her father's past version a knowing glance. She laughed as the younger pirate's ears turned pink. "Really, though, everything's fine. Liam and I talked and I gave him my blessing."

Before anyone could say anything else Future Regina was stepping toward them, two potion bottles in her hand. "These are your memory potions," she began, handing one to Killian and then to Emma. "We had to make them specifically for you since events did happen that some of you will need to retain the memory of, but anything to do with Erin and Liam and being here will be wiped. For extra precaution we added a tag with your name on the bottle in case things get rough on the trip back and Rumple enchanted the bottles to disappear once the liquid in them is gone."

Emma looked down at the blue bottle in her hand, the thought of not remembering her children suddenly churning her stomach. "We won't remember the kids?"

"No, Miss Swan, you won't. It's how it has to be in order to preserve the timeline."

Emma looked up at her future children, swallowing hard as she felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't imagine going back to a life before them, not knowing that they existed out in the world, even if it was in a different time. "But I don't want to forget you."

"You have to, mom," Liam whispered gently.

"But I- I just _found _you. I can't lose you."

"Swan-"

"No, Killian. I can't. I won't forget them!"

Future Emma stepped forward. "Can you give us a moment?" she whispered to the group around them. Future Regina moved toward the remaining residents of Storybrooke as Erin and Liam walked a few feet away to stand with Eric. Both Killians remained for a few seconds, twin worried glances aimed at her, and Emma turned her back as her future self gave them a reassuring nod. She could hear their boots on the marble floor as they left, not going far from where the two Saviors stood.

"Emma, look at me."

Emma half turned toward her future self as a few tears fell. The future Savior smiled gently, her eyes understanding as she clasped Emma's hand that held the memory potion.

"I know this is hard, and I understand what you are feeling-" She held up a hand as Emma went to speak, "I'm you, remember. I may not have the memory of how you are feeling right now but I _know _you. And it's going to be hard but you have to do this. If you don't you run the risk of altering the future to a point where neither of them exist."

Emma's lower lip trembled, her vision blurring slightly through her tears. Why had she been so resistant to them being her children in the beginning? "I don't want to lose them."

"You aren't," Future Emma said, tears gathering in her own green eyes. "It won't be long until they are in your arms again and you get to live the wonderful life I've had with them. You'll get to experience every first just as I did, be there for all their scraped knees and crazy, half brained ideas - expect a lot of those, by the way. They tend to rope their father into them."

Emma laughed, dashing at the tears now freely falling.

"It's only hard because you've fallen in love with them. Easy to do, I know, but you're kicking yourself for not feeling that way from the start, correct?"

Emma blinked. "Yeah… how did you know?"

Future Emma smiled. "I'm you, remember. I have your memories, I know your doubts and fears." The future Savior tilted her head. "You wondered for a time if you could be the mother they deserved because you couldn't protect them."

"My magic," Emma murmured, remembering the times it had failed her when Liam needed protecting. "It wouldn't work."

Future Emma nodded. "Because the basic foundation of all magic is that it's tied to our emotions. Until you accepted them as your children and admitted you loved them, your magic kept hitting that internal block. But once you did, it broke right through it."

"It never did, though," Emma whispered, "The last time I tried to use my magic to protect them was when Diablo attacked us in the field."

Her future self raised a blonde eyebrow. "Was it? You healed Erin on the deck of the _Jolly _when you rescued your Killian. It was the children's voices that enabled your magic to finally break through mine and Ingrid's combined magic. It was your love for them that protected your heart and wounded Maleficent."

Emma blinked in surprise. Her future self was right; she had not only left the time vortex able to admit that she loved Killian, but her future children as well. Her future self's hand tightened around hers, bringing Emma's attention back to the future Savior who was smiling at her.

"It's not just the kids though, is it?"

"No," Emma confessed, fighting the lump in her throat. "I don't… I don't want to go back to where I was emotionally with Killian. What if I screw it up? What if I don't let my walls down and we don't have this future?"

"You won't screw it up," Future Emma responded gently. "I didn't screw it up the first time around. When that moment comes for you, you'll be ready. And you'll know what to do."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because that's how it went for me. When the chips were down and he needed me…" Future Emma sighed, "There was no hesitation. You saw that yourself in the time vortex." Squeezing Emma's hand comfortingly she added, "You have to drink this when you get back to Storybrooke if you want this future, Emma. It's the only way that happens. Understand?"

Emma nodded and Future Emma stepped back with a smile. Before she could let her thoughts wander Rumple spoke from his spot by the wall.

"It's time to say good-bye, dearies."

Snow and Charming came to her, each hugging her with whispered thanks for saving… well, herself. She laughed as they stepped away to say their goodbyes to their past selves. Erin came to stand in front of her and Emma smiled, reaching to bring her daughter in for a tight hug.

"Take care of yourself, mom."

Emma sniffled, hugging Erin tighter. "You take care of my granddaughter." Pulling back she gave Erin a knowing look. "Think about what I said in the woods, okay?"

Erin rolled her eyes but smiled, leaning forward to kiss Emma's cheek before going to hug her father good-bye. Liam side stepped his sister to wrap Emma in a hug, and for the first time she realised just how much _taller_ he was than her.

"We'll see you soon, mom."

Emma nodded against his shoulder, blinking furiously to keep the fresh tears at bay. Standing on her toes she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Keep your sister out of trouble and don't let that woman you have go." Liam smiled, the dimples he had inherited from Killian on full display.

"I'll do my best."

As Liam moved away Killian came to stand next to her, his arm coming around her waist. Looking up she could see his blue eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Alright, Swan?"

"Yeah," she whispered, "Let's go home."

The residents of Storybrooke moved to stand in front of the wall where Rumple stood. The former Dark One waved his hand at the wall as Future Regina recited the spell, tossing the potion against the wall when she was through. The bottle shattered as it struck an invisible barrier, the contents swirling into a golden portal. One by one they stepped through it until only Emma and Killian remained. Chancing a glance back, she saw their future counterparts with Erin and Liam between them, arms around their children's shoulders.

Emma smiled at the scene, of what her future would one day bring her and with a final wave, her and Killian stepped into the portal that would take them back to Storybrooke - to where their future could begin.

* * *

><p>It was official, she hated traveling through portals.<p>

That was Emma's overriding thought as she landed on a soft yet firm surface. Groaning, she looked around to find herself in Storybooke's park, not far from the little pond where she liked to sit and think. Coming to her knees she noticed the rest of their party already standing and brushing themselves off, Will picking a piece of foliage that looked suspiciously like a bush out of his leather jacket. It looked like they had all made it back to their time safe and sound.

"Bloody hell I hate traveling through portals."

Emma turned to see Killian a few feet from her, rolling onto his side as he got his bearings. Smiling, she stood and walked over to him.

"Come on, old man. You should be use to this by now."

He grumbled something beneath his breath that she couldn't make out, causing her to laugh as she helped him up. Both of them turned to see Mary Margaret, David, Elsa, and Will already downing their memory potions, the little glass bottles disintegrating as the liquid left them. All of them staggered backwards, shaking their heads as if to clear it before looking around in confusion.

"What are we doing in the park?" David asked, his hand automatically going to his side for his gun that wasn't there.

"The final battle with Ingrid, remember?" Regina supplied.

"Oh yeah," Mary Margaret murmered, her hand coming to rest on David's chest. "Emma and Elsa were able to stop her and the Shattered Sight Spell…. David, the baby!" Clasping hands the two of them took off in the direction of their loft.

Elsa gasped, "Anna!" Picking up the train of her blue dress she followed the couple, her blonde braid bouncing as she ran to catch up with them.

Will looked between the three of them before bolting without a word, heading toward the Merry Men's encampment in the forest. Emma laughed before turning to Regina.

"Are you going to-"

"Not until the two of you drink yours."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "And who, pray tell your Majesty, put you in charge of seeing that we took our memory potions?"

"My future self, actually," the former Evil Queen replied, crossing her arms. "So the sooner you do it the sooner I can take mine."

"I don't bloody think-"

"Killian." Emma looked at him, smiling. "Walk me to the docks?"

"Of course, love."

"Miss Swan-"

"I'm taking the damn potion, Regina. I just don't want to do it here."

Regina stared at her for a long second before waving the two of them on. They slowly made their way to the docks, Regina trailing at a distance. Coming to one of the benches they sat facing each other, their fingers intwined.

"It's been quite the adventure, eh love?"

Emma laughed. "I would say. Who knew when I woke up a few days ago that I would be travelling back to the Enchanted Forest, let alone my own future - and meeting myself! Was that weird for you too in the beginning?"

"Aye," Killian agreed, "Although I spent most of that first day wanting to punch my future self."

"Which you did end up doing I heard."

Killian ducked his head, the tips of his ears turning pink again. "That I did."

Emma looked out over the harbor, taking in the boats and open ocean as she fought the lump that was rising fast in her throat. "Do you think we'll miss them?" When no answer from her pirate came she turned back to find him studying her intently. "I mean, I know we won't remember them because of the potions but do you think… that maybe…"

"I do," he said softly, running his thumb along her palm. "We won't actively remember them but I believe somewhere inside us, buried deep down, we will. It's impossible to forget two amazing human beings such as them."

Emma smiled. "We're going to raise amazing kids, aren't we?"

"Aye, love. Strong and independent, feisty and loyal - just like their mother."

"Just like their father, too."

Killian smiled, leaning forward to kiss her sweetly. Emma tangled the fingers of her free hand into his hair, returning the kiss with a gentle press of her own lips before pulling away. Looking over Killian's shoulder she could see Regina standing about twenty feet away, watching them.

"Our guardian is waiting impatiently for us to take these potions."

Untangling their fingers they reached into their respective jackets, pulling out the potions that had somehow survived their fall through the portal. Emma fingered hers, her eyes transfixed on the liquid moving within the bottle until Killian placed his hook beneath her chin, bringing her face up.

"It's time, love."

Emma nodded, popping the cork on her bottle at the same time Killian did his. Fighting back the tears that were trying to fall, she gently clinked their bottles together.

"Bottoms up, pirate."

As she moved to drink her potion her stomach dropped, her heart racing. She couldn't do this without telling him. She couldn't let them lose their memories without him knowing exactly how she felt about him.

"Killian, wait…"

"Swan, we have to-"

"I know, I know," she said, her heart beating even faster against her ribcage. "I just… there's something I want to say to you before we do." She noticed the quirk of his eyebrow but he remained silent, blue eyes watching her. "The night we talked in your bed chamber… the night we first made love, I was… there was something else…"

She took a deep breath. "I love you," she whispered, the words flowing from her without any hesitation. "I've been falling in love with you for a long time but going through everything we have over the last few days, seeing the future we'll have one day… I was finally able to admit it to myself." She smiled. "I love you, Killian Jones."

The brightest grin she had ever seen lit up his face, and he pulled her to him with his hook, careful to not spill their potions as he kissed her for all she was worth. Emma laughed as they pulled away, biting her lower lip as he looked at her like she was the very sun in the sky.

"And I love you, Emma Swan."

Placing one last kiss to his lips and filled with hope that even without their memories they would one day have the future they had seen, they both drank their memory potions.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the final page, loves. There is an epilogue coming! I'm hoping to have it out within the next two weeks since work is slowing down and I'll have time to write while I'm at work, versus the normal schedule of only having time to write on the weekends. <strong>

**Once again, thank you to everyone who has read this story. 3**


	32. Epilogue, Part 1

_**Alright ladies and gentleman, the epilogue is here! This was a pain in my tush to write for MANY reasons but I soldiered through it. I did not intend for this to be two parts but the muse, as always, had other plans. There was a lot I wanted to cover though so I guess i shouldn't be TOO surprised. **_

_**Once again thank you to everyone who has followed/favorite/reviewed this fic and those who kept me writing it even when I wanted to just throw the computer out the window. And while I probably won't start it until the next hiatus, keep your eyes open for the sequel, To the Ends of the World!**_

_**As always, enjoy, and reviews feed the muse!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue, Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Looking back on it, she should have known something was up the minute Gold resurrected Maleficent.<p>

A week after the Snow Queen had disappeared during the Spell of Shattered Sight, the Mistress of all Evil had strolled into Granny's looking like a 1950's mob boss and very much not like the pile of ash Emma had left her in over a year ago. Rumple had claimed to have brought the Dark Fairy back as a way to attone for his past sins (since he _was_ the reason Emma had to throw a sword through her) and with the loss of Neal only a few months old, she had taken him at his word. He _seemed _to be trying to stay on the right path for his son's memory - there were no nefarious deals, no dark alley magical shake downs, and he actively aided them in their search for a way to send Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff home. So she had given him the benefit of the doubt, even as Regina had regarded her former teacher with unease.

That had been her first mistake.

Gold might have been playing at turning over a new leaf but from the moment she walked through the diner's doors, Maleficent had made it known she was no reformed villain. She was the Dark Fairy, the Mistress of all Evil, and she wasn't afraid to tangle with the Savior. She had taken a particular interest in Emma's parents, watching them with thinly veiled hate and going out of her way to cross their path, almost taunting them. There had been a change in her parents' demeanor with the Dark Fairy's reappearance. They were jumpy and secretive, clearly keeping something from her even though her superpower could find no lie. She had caught them more than once huddled together in a corner, whispering with anxious looks on their faces and they seemed to wait with baited breath every time Maleficent was in the same room as Emma. She had brushed her parent's odd behavior off as the heroes being weary of another villain - after all, her parents didn't lie or keep secrets, especially from her.

That had been her second mistake.

Because her parents did have a secret, one so dark they had asked Regina to help them cover it up. Before she had been born her parents had stolen Maleficent's baby and with the help of the Apprentice, had taken all of Emma's potential darkness out of her and put it into Maleficent's child. But all magic comes with a price, and the baby had been the one to pay it - taken to another land, alone and defenseless, and forced to bear the weight of Emma's potential darkness. She had felt angry and betrayed when her parents had finally confessed to her - they were the heroes, how could they have _done_ that to an innocent child? - and then the hurt had settled in. Her parents, the people who had fought the hardest to win her trust and who had seen first hand the devastation a secret could bring, had _lied_ to her. They had not only lied to her but purposefully worded their responses so they didn't trip her superpower and if it weren't for the threat by Maleficent to tell her, they never would have.

Barely twenty-four hours after discovering her parent's secret - and a fitful night of sleep next to Killian - Maleficent had stormed into the diner, demanding Emma find her daughter and bring her to Storybrooke. Her parents had objected to the idea but Emma had ignored them, agreeing to find the woman if she could. She didn't trust Maleficent but she knew what it was like to be separated from your parents, and the girl deserved to know the truth of where she came from. With Gold's help they had learned Maleficent's baby had survived her trip to the Land Without Magic and had been given the name Lilith when she was adopted. Using some of her old bail bonds contacts, Emma had learned the woman in question was more than likely living a few hours outside Storybrooke and ignoring her parent's continued pleas not to do it, she had left Storybrooke with Killian and Regina.

But as with all things in her life, fate decided to throw her a curveball.

Maleficent's child had turned out to be none other than Lily, the girl Emma had befriended as a young teenager who she had turned her back on after discovering she had lied to her. Lily's life had not turned out well - she was working a dead end job as a waitress and living in a hole of a apartment - and the resentment she felt toward Emma had rolled off her in waves upon first finding her. She had refused to go with them, citing they were all insane but after breaking into her apartment the three of them had learned the truth. Somehow Lily had learned about her magical beginnings, even before Emma had, and it was clear the child of the Dark Fairy had only one thing on her mind - revenge against Emma's parents.

The confrontation with Lily had been ugly - a high speed car chase followed by a fist fight between the two women that Killian and Regina had to break up. Emma might have been angry at what her parents had done but no one was going to threaten to hurt her family and get away with it. In the end, Lily had begrudgingly agreed to meet her mother and after Emma had issued a warning to Lily about what would happen if she came after her parent's, the four of them had started to depart for Storybrooke.

That was when Regina had gotten a call from Marian - or, more accurately, Zelena.

Two months prior, right before Maleficent had been resurrected Marian, Robin, and Roland had left Storybrooke. The freezing spell that Ingrid had put on Marian had went away at the Snow Queen's disappearance but had resurfaced days later, forcing Regina to send the small family over the town line in order to save Marian. But apparently the Wicked Witch of the West hadn't died in her jail cell all those months ago. Instead, she had somehow survived and taken Marian's form, which meant Robin's first wife had never come back with them from the past and was now living with Robin and Roland. They had went to New York immediately and discovered the full, horrible truth - Zelena hadn't just taken Marian's form, but was now pregnant with Robin's child. Regina had taken the news as well as anyone could have in that situation, a fact that had both surprised and filled Emma with pride for Henry's other mother. Luckily they were in the world outside Storybrooke where Zelena had no magic, save the necklace that had hidden her true identity, and Regina was able to get the magical cuff they had brought in case Lily had magic onto Zelena.

They returned to Storybrooke and as Regina dealt with the Zelena situation, Emma had reunited Lily with her mother. She knew tension between the Dark Fairy and her parents were still running high but Emma had hoped reuniting mother and daughter would douse their need for revenge. It seemed to work but Lily and Maleficent's reunion was anything but happy, and more than once Emma had to talk the young woman out of leaving Storybrooke. She understood why Lily wanted to leave all too well - the need to distance yourself before you were hurt, the fear of not belonging. Maleficent hadn't made the situation any easier by jumping straight into mothering Lily, wanting to make up for lost time and not able to comprehend that like Emma, Lily had been on her for most of her life, depending on no one but herself.

Emma's relationship with her own parents had remained strained for a time as she worked to forgive them both for what they had done. They seemed genuinely remorseful for their actions, even going so far as to apologize to Lily and Maleficent, but she couldn't look past the fact that they had lied to her and actively sought to keep the truth from her. In the end, Killian had been the one to help her reach a point of forgiveness and when Mary Margaret had been hurt when Lily accidentally turned into a dragon, she had finally let go of her hurt and anger toward them.

The month after they returned to Storybrooke was spent dealing with a slew of strange occurrences, even by Storybrooke standards. Two weeks after reuniting Lily and Maleficent the fairies had simply disappeared, there one day and gone the next. No one knew what had happened to them and neither Gold nor Regina could find any magical explanation for their disappearance. Her parents began to experience near fatal misses - the brakes on David's truck failing while he was driving, a lightening storm almost bringing a tree down on Mary Margaret - and even Anna had a close call of falling into the harbor late at night and almost drowning. Emma's first instinct was to suspect Maleficent but all the incidents could be classified as accidents and Gold had assured her fairies couldn't harm each other, even the darkest of them all, a fact Belle had backed through her own research.

It was a normal November morning when everything came into crystal focus.

Emma was having breakfast with her parents and Henry before starting another fruitless day of searching for the lost fairies when Anna and Regina had come racing into the diner asking where Killian was. The two women had been in Regina's vault looking for a way to open a portal to Arendelle when Anna had knocked a crystal ball to the floor, shattering the glass object. Before Anna could go on a rambling apology Regina had assured her there was no harm, the crystal ball had been a sarcastic gift from Rumple long ago. Anna had frozen at the pawn shop owner's real name, having never laid eyes on him in Storybrooke and only ever hearing people call him Gold before quickly launching into a tale of meeting the Dark One before the first curse was cast.

Emma had been shocked. Gold had said numerous times he knew nothing about Anna or Elsa - why lie? Anna had described a circular box he had been after that contained a magical hat that if he could fully charge, would forever cleave him of the dagger's control. Emma had still been confused as to what the magical hat had to do with Killian and that was when Regina had tossed an ancient book on the table. She knew of the box Anna had described, had heard myths of its existence during her own research to cast the dark curse and had found a passage in one of her books about unlocking its power after Anna had told her story. Gold needed to entrap magical creatures within the hat to charge it to its full power but there was more. In order for the ritual to be complete, to fully break his ties with the dagger but retain his powers, Gold needed a heart - but not just any heart.

He needed the heart of someone who knew him before he became the Dark One.

Emma had jumped from her seat and was running out of the diner before anyone could say another word. There was only one person who fit that requirement, one person who had lived almost as long as Gold - Killian. It explained everything. He had been hanging around Gold more and more over the last few months, tense even on their dates, and had disappeared for hours on end, claiming he was getting acquainted with the modern world he was now living in. She had been so wrapped up with everything she hadn't even tried looking for the lie. And the previous night… she had been at the station, working on one of the only solid leads they had on the missing fairies when he stopped by. She had just thought he was tired from a day of sailing with Henry and had wrote the passionate good-night kiss he had given her off as the fact they hadn't really seen each other much that week. But that hadn't been it - he was saying good-bye.

She had been so busy trying to find the fairies, dealing with Lily and Maleficent, and helping Elsa find a way home that she hadn't notice something was wrong. She had been too fucking busy with her duties as Savior to notice her boyfriend was missing his _heart_.

Emma and her father - who had raced after her - had barged into Gold's shop, Emma's magic already crackling in her hand. They hadn't found Gold or Killian though, just Belle in the backroom packing a suitcase. Emma had quickly and none-to-gently filled the librarian in on her husband's actions and Belle, hurt and betrayed, had informed them Gold had mentioned going to the clock tower earlier that morning. David and Emma had wasted no time getting to the library and as the elevators doors had opened at the top of the clock tower, Emma's heart had plummeted.

Killian had stood in front of the clock face next to Gold who held a red, glowing heart in his hand - Killian's heart. Anger surged within Emma, her magic humming within her veins as it responded to her emotions, and she raised her hand with every intention of sending that snake headed imp through the clock. Before she could will her magic forward though Gold raised his own hand and Emma's entire body stilled, frozen in place by Gold's magic. She had watched in horror as Gold started to squeeze Killian's heart. She fought against the magic holding her but it was no use; Gold's magic was stronger and she was unable to stop him as Killian fell to his knees in pain.

Just when she thought she was going to have to watch Killian die in front of her Gold's hold on his heart released and from the dark steps of the clock tower Belle had emerged, tears streaking down her face as she held Gold's dagger. Emma had stumbled forward when Belle commanded Gold to release her and David but before she could make a move toward the steps to get to Killian, a cloud of black smoke had appeared next to Gold, dissipating to reveal Maleficent in all her horned and black robed glory. She had snatched Killian's heart from Gold's hand, red lips pulled into a sinister smile as she taunted Emma about getting her revenge through the pirate before disappearing, taking Killian's heart with her. Emma had paid almost no attention to Belle ordering Gold to take the two of them to the town line, her focus entirely on getting Killian's heart back from the Dark Fairy. She had told her father to take Killian to Gold's shop, find Regina, and protect him by any means necessary against the Dark Fairy. Without another glance back at her pirate boyfriend she had raced from the clock tower.

She had a dragon to find and a heart to rescue.

The door to the apartment Lily had finally rented flew open beneath the force of her booted foot, and it had taken everything within Emma to control the magic humming dangerously beneath her skin as she demanded to know where Maleficent was from the other woman. Initially irritated by Emma's less than sociable entry into her apartment, Lily's face had fallen as Emma recounted the events in the clock tower. During Lily's short time in Storybrooke the two women had developed a begrudging respect for one another, one born from the many times Emma had talked Lily out of leaving Storybrooke and the uncommon bond they shared of growing up in a world without magic when they came from a land of fairytales. Lily's initial hatred for Emma and her parents had even died down to the point Emma didn't feel the need to keep a close eye on the young woman - in fact, Lily had taken steps to show that revenge was the last thing on her mind. She had purchased the apartment a few blocks below Granny's, worked at both the library and Granny's part time, and had even helped them search for a way to get Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff home. Maleficent had went through the same motions over the last month but one thing had become abundantly clear in the last few moments:

Lily had given up her thirst for revenge, Maleficent hadn't.

Lily had been heartbroken over the news of what her mother had done, fully believing that Maleficent had decided to start fresh with their relationship rather than focus on an old grudge, and had immediately offered to help Emma in anyway she could. Which was why Emma was currently trudging through the forest with her, using Lily's dragon sense to find the Mistress of All Evil.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about all this."

Emma's head jerked to the side. "This isn't your fault, Lily. You didn't swoop in and take Killian's heart - Maleficent did."

Lily shook her head. "She's my mother, Emma, and despite our rocky relationship I… I feel responsible."

"I get that." And she did. Her own parents had been the ones to send Lily through a portal but from the moment she had found out about it, Emma had felt like she had somehow been an accomplice as well. It was one of the main reasons she had went in search of Lily in the first place. "But your mother's sins aren't yours."

"Maybe," Lily murmured, stepping over a fallen log and veering sharply to the left, "But it doesn't change how I feel. If I had known-"

"You would have stopped it, or at least told us what you expected. She tricked all of us, Lily. Her and Gold both." Emma's hand clenched. She couldn't even think about the Dark One without visualizing running him through with her father's sword. "You weren't the only one blinded by everything else and didn't realise what was really going on."

Lily looked at her. "We're going to get his heart back, Emma."

"I know," Emma whispered, her eyes trained on the forest floor beneath them. "I just hope Killian forgives me once we do."

"Forgive you for what?"

Emma laughed brokenly. "How about the fact that I didn't even know my boyfriend's heart was missing for God knows how long because I was too busy taking care of other things?"

She stopped as she was turned abruptly by Lily's hand on her arm.

"Emma, I haven't been in Storybrooke long but any idiot with half a brain can tell five minutes after being in the room with the two of you that Killian thinks you hung the moon and stars. I can almost guarantee you he's going to tell you there is nothing you need forgiving for."

"But there is," Emma insisted almost stubbornly. "He's always- Killian's always been able to read my like an open book, even from the moment we met and I couldn't tell something was wrong with _him_. I don't even know how long Gold has had his heart for, Lily."

Lily gave her a hard look. "I don't know much about the whole 'heart stealing' aspect of the world we come from but from the little I know, Gold would have ordered him not to let on that something was wrong."

"Doesn't matter," Emma muttered with a shake of her head, "Killian would have known even if someone had told me not to tell him."

"Well, we all can't be as perceptive as your blue eyed boyfriend," Lily said with a smile. "Besides," she continued as she started walking again, "I think you'll find on looking back that you _did _know something was wrong, you just didn't realise how dire it was."

Emma didn't respond, simply falling in step beside the other woman. Lily was right. Looking back over the last few months she had known something was off with Killian, she had just chosen not to push him about it. But wasn't this a running theme with her? She had known something was wrong with him when Zelena had cursed his lips but had been too distracted with _finding _Zelena to really discover the truth - granted they hadn't been in a relationship then, but the circumstances were eerily similar. How many times did something have to happen to him before she stopped putting everything else above what was going on with him?

Emma shook her head. Right now she needed to push her worries aside and concentrate on getting his heart back because she sure as hell was not going to lose him like she had lost everyone else.

* * *

><p>"Maleficent did <em>what<em>?"

Killian gritted his teeth against Regina's raised voice, wishing he hadn't left his flask in his room at Granny's. The entire morning had been nerve wracking - what with his impending death at the hands of the Crocodile and all - but having to listen to Regina's comments as David relayed the story of everything that had happened was fraying even his long patience.

They were in the back room of Gold's shop after the events in the clock tower, David and Regina seated in chairs while Killian paced back and forth, and it was driving him mad. He was a pirate Captain, centuries of sea battles and leading men instilling in him the drive to meet the enemy head on, to be in the thick of the battle. Instead, he was being held in the shop owned by his mortal enemy like a child who needed protecting while his girlfriend put herself in harm's way to get his heart back.

Emma…

Killian momentarily ceased his pacing, eyes closing as his thoughts turned to his Swan. He had said goodbye to her the previous night in the only way he could, needing to see her just one more time before he left this world. The Crocodile had controlled his every movement for months now but last night he had managed to break free of that hold, even if only for a moment, kissing Emma passionately to convey the words he had yet to say to her. Words that he would never be able to utter to her with the dawning of the sun. Bile had risen in his throat at the thought of leaving her, of being yet another person on a long list that she would lose, but he had no choice - Gold had his heart, and the Dark One had been intent on crushing it.

He could still feel the panic that had coursed through him when he realised she was going to witness his death after she appeared in the clock tower, the same way he had helplessly watched Gold crush Milah's heart centuries before and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Belle had appeared then, wielding the Dark One's dagger but just as he thought the nightmare was over Maleficent was there, snatching his heart and disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. Before he could say one word Emma had raced out of the clock tower, blonde hair flying and green eyes flashing in determination. He had tried to follow her but David had stopped him, all but dragging him to the pawn shop with his jaw set in a way that reminded Killian so much of Emma. He had been told under no circumstances was he leaving the shop - Emma's orders - and he had bristled. There was no way in hell he was letting Swan deal with the fallout of his mistakes alone, blindly rushing into battle with the Dark Fairy just to save his sorry excuse of a heart.

And yet here he was, pacing the wooden floors while Emma did just that.

"This is insane," he growled, turning back toward David and Regina. "I should be out there helping her."

"You would only make matters worse." At his narrowed gaze Regina held her hand up. "I didn't mean that as an insult, pirate. You of all people know the power someone has when they control a heart. Your intentions would be good but Maleficent could command you at any moment to hurt Miss Swan and you know you'd have to obey."

Killian felt the anger that had risen at Regina's first words quickly dissipate. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I didn't think you had."

He shook his head. "Maleficent could still use my heart to control me while I'm here."

Regina nodded. "She very well could, which is one of the reasons why I'm here in case she does." The former Evil Queen tilted her head then. "How long did Gold have your heart?"

Killian sighed heavily. "Since the night Emma tried to get rid of her powers."

David's head jerked toward him. "That was months ago!"

"Aye."

Regina continued to stare at him. "How was he able to get it? You aren't the type to just stand there and let the imp take your heart."

Killian scrubbed his face. "I was walking back to Granny's after Elsa and I brought Emma home from the mansion when the Crocodile appeared. Words were exchanged. He promised to find another way to get Emma in the hat and I lunged at him. Before I knew what had happened he had me tied up and had taken my heart and was gloating about how it was the final ingredient for his master plan."

"Hold on," David said, shaking his head. "He wanted to put Emma in the hat? The same hat that would ensure the dagger no longer had a hold on him?"

Killian nodded as he watched David's jaw drop and Regina's eyes widened.

"That would have killed her. A bit drastic even for Gold."

Killian raised an eyebrow at the mayor. "Does it, your majesty? The man crushed his own wife's heart and let his son fall into a portal alone - is trying to kill the Savior _really _that far out of character for the coward?"

"Point taken," Regina muttered, running her hand through her hair. "So he wasn't able to get Emma into the hat. How did he charge it to be able to cleave himself from the dagger?"

Killian stiffened. This was the one thing out of everything that Gold had made him do over the last few months that still sickened him to think about. "The fairies."

"Gold put the fairies in the hat?"

"It makes sense as to how they vanished and we couldn't find them," David murmured with a shake of his head.

"It does except the fairies, Blue in particular, should have been able to stop…" Regina cursed under her breath. "I _knew _that imp didn't bring Maleficent back out of the goodness of his heart."

David's brow furrowed. "What does Maleficent have to do with Gold putting the fairies in the hat?"

Regina crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair. "The fairies have never trusted Gold, and with obvious reason. I know Blue well enough to know she has protection on the nunnery to keep him out so the only way he could have gotten in was with Maleficent's help."

"Maleficent would help him _kill _her own kind?" David asked in disbelief.

Regina looked at the prince knowingly. "She's a Dark Fairy, David. Manipulation and deceit run in her blood just as much as heroism and courage runs in yours."

"She's right," Killian quietly replied. "Gold had Maleficent slowly gain Blue's trust and when he was ready, had her gather all of them in one place." He swallowed thickly at the memory of following a grinning Maleficent into the nunnery against his will, the magical hat tucked under his left arm. "But Gold wasn't the one who physically trapped the fairies, it was-"

The sound of the pawn shop's bell ringing had all three of them moving, a fireball appearing in Regina's hand as David drew his sword and Killian raised his hook to strike. They could hear someone approaching slowly before the curtain was pushed to the side, revealing a haggard looking Belle.

"Where's Gold?" David asked, darting his gaze behind the librarian to make sure the Dark One wasn't lurking in the shop's front room.

"Gone," Belle quietly replied.

Regina's fireball dissipated. "What do you mean he's gone?"

Belle walked to the table slowly as if in a trance and gently sat the curved dagger down. "I sent him over the town line."

All three of them stared at the tiny brunette in shock.

"You did what?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"I sent him over the town line," Belle repeated, nodding her head as if reaffirming to herself that what she did had been the right course of action. "He lied to me, has been lying to me for months now. Rumple's greatest love isn't me - it's power, and he won't ever let it go."

Killian cleared his throat. "Belle-"

"No," Belle replied, turning to face him fully. Her eyes were red from crying, smudges of mascara she hadn't bothered to wipe away still staining her cheeks. "I don't want your apology, Killian. It needed to be done. I know you and Rumple have a feud that spans centuries but he- what he did to you… It was the final straw in a long list of things I had looked past." She blinked back fresh tears. "It had to be done for all of our safety."

Killian nodded, respect blooming in his chest for the woman stood before him. "Thank you… for saving me."

Belle smiled at him sadly, reaching to squeeze his hooked arm in companionship before turning back to Regina and David. "What are we doing about-"

Killian blinked in confusion as Belle stopped mid sentence, wondering what had caught the librarian's attention. It was then he noticed the stillness in the room - none of the other three were moving. Regina was staring at Belle as if frozen and even David was paused in the act of sheathing his sword.

"What the bloody hell-"

"Hello, Captain."

Killian spun around at the sound of Maleficent's voice. She was stood in the doorway of the pawn shop's backroom, a wicked staff with a dragon figurehead in one hand and no longer dressed in her modern clothes but draped in a black dress she would have worn in the Enchanted forest. Her blonde hair was hidden beneath a black hood that sported curved horns and she looked every inch like the Dark Fairy she was.

"Maleficent."

The Dark Fairy smiled. "It's so good to see you again. I haven't had the pleasure of your company since our last little excursion to the nunnery."

Killian ignored her blatant reference to when Gold had him trap the fairies in the hat. "What are you doing here?"

Maleficent walked forward, her staff tapping loudly with every step. "You know how the revenge business goes, always a million pieces to put into place before you can savour the defeat of your enemy." She paused between Belle and Regina. "Oh, perhaps you don't."

"Where's Emma?" he demanded, his eyes flickering to the curtained doorway.

"Probably trampling through the woods with my daughter as we speak," she replied, giving a frozen Regina a once over. "My how the mighty have fallen. You know there was a time when her name struck fear into the heart of everyone? I was untouchable but even I had to bow to the wonder that was the Evil Queen's rage."

Killian remained still as Maleficent moved toward David. "And this one…" she ran a red nailed hand over the prince's unmoving shoulder. "A pillar within his kingdom, a great leader of men and the definition of what a hero is. But we both know how much of a sham that was considering the act of evil him and his wife bestowed upon my daughter." She laughed darkly. "Oh the fun I'm going to have getting my revenge on them, and using their own daughter to get it. It's longoverdue but that _is_ something you can relate to, isn't it, Captain?"

"Leave Emma out of this," he said through gritted teeth, his hand clenching against the urge to sink his hook into the fairy's chest.

Maleficent ignored him, making her way back around the table and frozen figures. "It's a shame, really. I probably would have liked the Savior under different circumstances but alas, her parents sealed her fate all those years ago when they stole my child. I think it's only fitting - a child for a child. Don't you agree?"

White hot anger rose within him, something about her words hitting a nerve and Killian moved, lunging to sink his hook within Maleficent's chest. Before he had even taken a step he felt his body responding to a command that wasn't his own, stilling as his arm lowered. Maleficent grinned at him, holding up her free hand to show a beating heart resting in it.

She tsked. "Now is that anyway to treat the owner of your heart, Captain? Besides, you know I can't be killed. You'd just be making a mess and I don't have time to deal with that."

"What do you want?" he growled, flinching as Maleficent tightened her hold slightly on his heart.

"I want my revenge," she sneered, walking toward him. "I want Prince Charming and Snow White to suffer like I had to. I want them to watch their daughter writhe in pain and know there is _nothing_ they can do to stop it."

"I won't hurt Emma."

Maleficent smiled. "Oh my dear Captain, you and I both know if I commanded you to you'd have no choice. But you see… I'm not going to physically hurt the Savior. I don't want instant satisfaction - no, I spent _years _with the pain of what the Charmings did to me, and I want their suffering to last just as long. I want to hurt her emotionally, for the pain of failure to naw at her for the rest of her life. And you are going to help me with that."

Killian scoffed. "And how am I going to do that supposedly?"

"With this." Maleficent's staff disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, a potion bottle with black liquid appearing in its place. Killian watched, unable to move from the silent command Maleficent was giving him as she uncorked the bottle and poured its contents onto his hook, causing the silver metal to briefly glow a golden color.

"What did you do?" Killian asked, eyeing his hook wearily as the Dark Fairy stepped back.

"Nothing major, I just enchanted your hook with a curse, one I'm sure you've heard of before." An evil grin spread across her red lips. "A sleeping curse."

Killian's stilled, which only made Maleficent laugh darkly.

"Oh yes, Captain. I want you to go under a sleeping curse."

"Why? What does me going under a sleeping curse have to do with your plan for revenge?"

"It's simple, really," the Dark Fairy explained, a glint to her blue eyes. "We both know the only way to wake someone from this curse is True Love's Kiss and unless I missed something in my tortuous months in this town, you and the Savior haven't traded declarations of love yet. I'm sure _you _love her but the Savior…." Maleficent hummed gleefully. "I don't think she has it in her to admit those feeling for you, Captain. No, the poor and damaged Savior would never be able to bring the final walls down to enact a True Love's Kiss which would leave you forever under the curse. She will spend the rest of her days knowing that the man who loved her with his whole heart was trapped within his own body and it was all her fault."

Killian watched his heart beat faster in Maleficent's hand. "Why not just command me to do it?"

"Unfortunately the crux of the curse is it must be entered into willingly, a cravat the original creator of the curse made centuries ago."

"And if I refuse?"

Maleficent smiled. "I'd be forced to take other drastic measures, Captain. Ones that… how shall we say, would end _bloody _for the Savior."

His gaze flickered to the frozen figures around them. "How do I know you won't harm David or the others once I'm under it?"

"I'll leave and you can prick that one good hand you have on your hook with the knowledge that your friends are safe. Do make your mind up quickly though Captain, I have other pressing matters to attend to."

Killian's jaw clenched as he weighed his options. He could refuse to participate but that would put Emma in even more danger than she was already in, essentially putting a target on the Savior's back and forcing Maleficent to hurt her physically. And while he knew Emma could take care of herself, Killian refused to be the reason she could end up hurt - or worse, dying - because nothing was going to stop Maleficent from seeking her revenge. One way or another she would make the Charmings suffer for what they had done to her all those years ago but with this, he could ensure Emma wasn't physically harmed in Maleficent's quest for revenge.

That was all that mattered, the risk to his own life be damned because Maleficent may see Emma never being able to accept her feelings for him to break the curse, but he had complete and utter faith in her to do so. Her walls had crumbled drastically over the last few months and she had become not only more affectionate with him but had opened up to him, letting him see a side of her that she hadn't shown anyone since Neal. It was him she had sought out after her parents devastating secret was revealed, his arms she had come to for comfort and reassurance, and that wasn't something the Emma of a year ago would have done. No, she had grown over the last few months and was far from the woman who had left him chained at the top of a beanstalk out of fear. He knew she loved him, even if she hadn't been able to say the words yet, and she would break the curse.

He had never doubted her before and he wasn't going to start now.

Nodding his acceptance, Maleficent giggled. "Goodbye, Captain."

With a wave of her hand the Dark Fairy disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and like a damn breaking Belle, Regina, and David unfroze, staggering slightly as they completed the movements they had been doing before Maleficent had frozen them. Regina and David looked to him with wide eyes, clearly having heard his conversation with the Dark Fairy while frozen.

"Killian, don't!" David shouted, already moving around the table toward the pirate. Killian grabbed a sword that was propped up against the wall and held it to ward off the prince.

"This is the only way to keep her safe, mate."

"We'll find another way," Belle pleaded. "Killian, you don't know if she'll be able to wake you!"

"I know she will," he whispered, his eyes never leaving the prince.

"That's a lot of faith you are putting in her," Regina pointed out but the former Evil Queen made no move to try to take the sword or his hook from him.

"I believe in her, she just has to believe in herself. And if she can't… I want you to give her a message, Dave." The prince stared at him for a long moment before nodding. "Tell her… tell her no revenge. I don't want her to seek vengeance in my name the same way I did with Milah. I want her to go on with her life, to find love again. Will you tell her that?"

"I will," David answered gruffly, clearly still not liking the situation they were being put in.

Before anyone could say another word Killian dropped the sword and brought his hand to his hook, gently piercing his index finger. There was a moment where he felt nothing and briefly wondered if Maleficent had been playing an elaborate game with them. As soon as the thought formed he felt the heavy pull of sleep wash over him like a warm ocean wave, his last image that of David rushing forward to catch him as he descended into the depthless world of sleep.


	33. Epilogue, Part 2

"Hold up."

The Savior shot an annoyed look at the dark haired woman as Lily grabbed her arm to bring her to a stop. They had been walking through the woods for what felt like hours now, Lily's dragon sense steadily leading them deeper into the forest surrounding Storybrooke. She hadn't seen the first sign of Maleficent being in the woods and she was beginning to lose her temper over the situation. Her unease at the Dark Fairy having possession of Killian's heart for this long, coupled with the sharp pain she had felt a little while ago in her chest, was making her snappy.

"Lily, we don't have time to chit chat. Maleficent has Killian's heart and there's no telling what she's done to it!"

Lily kept a firm grip on Emma's arm as she tried to continue walking, almost jerking the Savior back around. Emma's eyes flashed but Lily remained calm.

"Trust me, my mother hasn't harmed your pirate's heart. She wants revenge, the kind that makes you suffer long term and crushing it without you there isn't in that plan. I can sense we are close to her though."

"Then why have we stopped?" Emma said through gritted teeth.

"Because you need to arm yourself before you walk in there to battle my mother."

"I have my magic."

Lily shook her head. "You might be the Savior but your magic can only do so much damage to her. She's a fairy, Emma. She can't be killed."

Emma huffed in annoyance. "Then what's your grand plan, Page?"

Lily reached into her jacket pocket with her free hand and pulled out a small but wicked looking dagger, its curved blade reminding Emma of a dragon claw that was firmly held in an iron pommel with the design of a dragon head etched into it. Her eyes jerked to Lily's face.

"What the hell is that?"

"The only way you're going to win against my mother." Lily sighed deeply. "It's a dragon blade, forged within the Promethean flame. It was created centuries ago back in the land our parents came from to control dragons. One drop of her blood on the blade with the incantation will turn her into a stone statue."

Emma's eyebrows rose almost to her hairline. "How do _you _have it?"

"My mom showed it to me shortly after you brought me to Storybrooke and explained how it worked. I think it was her way of getting me to understand my dragon heritage, or at least showing me that it existed. I swiped it not longer after in case… well, in case a situation like this ever arose." Lily smiled sadly. "I wanted to believe she had given up her quest for revenge but I- I think deep down I knew she never would, and I wanted insurance in case that happened."

Emma's heart dropped. "Lily…"

Lily shook her head in determination. "No, Emma. This has to be done. She can't continue wreaking havoc for something that happened almost thirty years ago. It won't kill her, but it'll give us time to figure something else out."

Emma nodded. She couldn't imagine being in Lily's shoes and having to make the decision to betray her own mother for the greater good of the town. "What's the incantation?"

"Dragon codi i gymryd eich ffurflen o gerrig hyd nes y lleuad glas yn disgleirio ar lannau Avalon. Roughly translated it means 'dragon arise to take your stone form until the blue moon shines upon the shores of Avalon'."

"Of course Avalon really exists," Emma muttered. Would she ever _not _be surprised at these developments? "How will we know when the blue moon rises over Avalon? I'm sure it didn't make the trip during the first or last curse."

Lily shook her head. "I honestly don't know."

"It's a chance we'll have to take. Maybe Regina will know." She looked at Lily. "Are you sure about this? It isn't something you can change your mind on once I do it."

"Like I said, it's something that needs to be done," Lily replied. Handing Emma the dagger she nodded in the direction they had been heading before she stopped them. "We're close, so keep your guard up."

"I'm going alone from here."

Lily's eyes widened. "Are you insane?"

Emma sighed. "Lily, it's one thing to give me something to help trap your mother and it's another thing entirely for you to _be _there when I do it. You may know this is the right thing to do but at the end of the day, she's still your mother. No matter what she's secretly done over the last few months you still care about her and you shouldn't have to witness that." Giving the dark haired woman a knowing look she added quietly, "You know I'm right about this."

Lily stared at her for a long moment before nodding reluctantly. "Just go straight through the trees, I can sense that she's there and Emma… be careful."

Pocketing the dagger into her red leather jacket Emma nodded before turning and heading in the direction Lily had indicated, her eyes searching the surrounding forest for any sign of the Dark Fairy. She hated that Lily had been put in this position, particularly after everything the dark haired woman had been through in her life. Emma had been jealous when they met as teenagers that Lily had a family and more than a little confused as to why someone who had that would run away from it. But now she knew. Lily might have had the one thing Emma never did but because of the deal Emma's parents had struck with the Apprentice, Emma had come out the true winner in the end. Lily's life had been filled with mishaps and wrong doings, Emma's potential for darkness that resided within her overriding any light that Lily could have had. She had just found her mother and however reluctant she had been to form a relationship in the beginning, something had grown there between mother and daughter, and now Lily was having to turn her back on it.

Perhaps not all of Lily's light had been destroyed by the addition of Emma's darkness.

The trees around her begin to thin ever so slightly and Emma noticed the distinct lack of forest sounds, a sign that sent a chill racing down her spine. She walked until she broke through the trees and into a large clearing where a lone figure stood in its middle. Emma's hand clenched at her side as she neared Maleficent, her magic humming just beneath her skin for the inevitable confrontation that was about to happen.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever find me," Maleficent called, examining her red nails with an almost bored expression on her face. Emma felt her magic pulse and she gritted her teeth against the urge to surge forward and attack as she came to stand a few yards in front of Maleficent.

"Where is Killian's heart?"

Maleficent laughed. "No need to hurry Miss Swan, your lover's heart is in capable hands. I'd even dare say it's in better hands than if you had it."

Emma's magic hummed stronger beneath her skin and she had to take a deep breath to get it under control. "What do you want with Killian's heart? He has nothing to do with what happened to you thirty years ago so just leave him out of it!"

"The Captain may have not been the reason I lost my daughter but he presents the _perfect _means to enact my revenge. After all, to hurt your parents I must hurt you and the fastest way to do that is through your son or the pirate. And since Regina has the means to protect young Henry, well…."

"Enough of the games, fairy!" Emma snapped, her magic sparking in her hands. "You took something that doesn't belong to you and I want it back."

"Or what?" Maleficent goaded, an evil smirk pulling at her red lips. "Are you going to hurt me? I don't think you have it in you, _Savior_."

"Wanna bet?"

Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out the dragon blade, noting Maleficent's eyes flashed golden as she took in the dagger.

"How do you have that?" the Dark Fairy growled.

"Your daughter," Emma answered, quickly putting the blade back in her pocket. "Lily knows what happened, Maleficent, and she's done with your lies. She gave me this because she knows you have to be stopped."

Maleficent gritted her teeth, her magic flashing briefly in her free hand. "You turned my own daughter against me?"

Emma shook her head. "No, Maleficent, you did that yourself."

Anger turned Maleficent's eyes completely golden and a cloud of black smoke covered her hand. Emma's anger rose sharply as she saw the distinct heart shaped object in the Dark Fairy's hand. Grinning at her, Maleficent held the heart up and squeezed tightly. Emma growled and raising her right hand, sent a shot of magic straight at the Dark Fairy. The heart instantly disappeared in another cloud of black smoke and Maleficent calmly turned her palm toward Emma, a green pulse of her own magic emitting from it and easily deflecting Emma's attack.

"This is child's play, Miss Swan. I was playing with magic centuries before your bloodline even came into existence. You don't stand a chance against me."

Anger surged within Emma and forgetting Regina's lessons about conserving her strength in magical battles, Emma dug deep and sent another powerful blast of magic toward the fairy. Maleficent deflected the attack again with a laugh.

"I'm going to take great pleasure in causing you and your pirate pain, just as I've taken pleasure in trying to kill your parents for the last month!"

"You do _anything _to harm Killian and I will end you," Emma growled, her magic surging through her veins for another attack. She wasn't completely shocked to learn Maleficent was the one behind her parent's strange accidents, but that was a matter to deal with another time.

Maleficent smiled at her. "Oh my dear, who says I haven't already done it?"

Emma's heart stopped, her magic faltering. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Maleficent laughed darkly. "You'll find out soon enough."

Before Emma could bring her magic to bear again Maleficent sent a powerful burst of her own magic out. Unable to deflect the attack Emma was sent flying backwards to land hard in the grass clearing, the wind momentarily knocked out of her. She could hear Regina's mocking voice in her head as she fought to bring air back into her lungs.- _"Never let your guard down in a magical battle, Miss Swan. Your magic always has to be at the ready for the next attack." _Hearing a loud swishing sound behind her Emma looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she took in the enormous black dragon now standing in the clearing where Maleficent had been standing.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," she muttered, scrambling to her feet.

Maleficent's dragon head reared back, her chest brightening with impending fire and Emma dived to the side. She grimaced as she felt the heat from Maleficent's fiery breath at her back and she quickly regained her footing, sending a blast of magic toward the dragon. Unable to properly deflect the magical attack in her dragon form Maleficent took the hit, her lizard-like body shuddering before rounding to send another volley of fire toward Emma. This wasn't the first time Emma had tangled with Maleficent in dragon form but the things Emma had going for her the first round weren't there in the open clearing. There were no large rocks to hide behind, the limitless ceiling meaning Maleficent could take flight to get a better angle at trying to roast her, and she didn't have her father's sword as a weapon.

This just might be the one time she didn't come out of a situation alive.

Emma gritted her teeth as she dodged yet another blast of fire. No, this wasn't how it was going to end. She would not let Maleficent win and crush Killian's heart. She was going to walk out of this clearing with her pirate's heart safe and sound in her own hands if it was the last thing she did.

The fighting continued for what felt like hours, Emma rolling or jumping out of the way whenever Maleficent's fire breath got too close. Before long she was covered in dirt and soot, burn marks on her hands and chest from when she wasn't quick enough to dodge the flames. Maleficent took flight at one moment, her razor sharp claws tearing through Emma's red jacket and jeans down to the skin, causing Emma to cry out in pain. But she wasn't the only one with battle wounds. Emma continued to lob magic blasts at the dragon whenever she could and the toll was starting to show. Maleficent's dragon body was riddled with missing scales, some areas large enough to see the skin beneath them clearly. One of her wings had been hit shortly after she had clawed Emma, the fragile appendage dragging beside her as she moved in for the next attack.

Emma rolled out of the way of the fire once again, grunting in pain as the flames licked at her legs and she had to fight to stand back up once she was safely away from them. Her movements were becoming sluggish, her reflexes not quite as on point the longer she fought with Maleficent. She knew it was a combination of physical exhaustion and over exerting her magic, Regina's lessons of pacing herself going completely out the window as she fought to stay ahead of the fairy turned fire breathing dragon. She couldn't rest, not if she wanted to come out of this alive with Killian's heart.

Turning to launch another blast of magic Emma saw her mistake instantly. Maleficent had maneuvered her large body after her last breath of fire, her tail heading straight toward Emma. She tried to duck out of the way but she was too slow and she was sent hurtling through the air as Maleficent's tail smacked into her. Stars exploded in front of her eyes as her right temple connected with a small rock and she felt the flow of blood run down her face from the wound. Groaning against the throbbing pain in her head she tried to stand but her body, exhausted from the physical fight and overuse of her magic, refused to cooperate with her demands.

She forced her eyes open, her vision blurred slightly around the edges as she watched Maleficent transform back into her human body. The Dark Fairy's black robe was tattered in places, her left arm hanging limply by her side and her horned hood was missing, revealing tangled and messy blonde hair. Emma tried to summon her magic as Maleficent drew near, blue eyes bright and a sinister smile on her lips, but it wouldn't come to her.

"I told you you were no match for me, Savior," Maleficent goaded, coming to stand mere feet from her. Emma struggled to bring herself into a kneeling position, instantly swaying as her head spun with the effort. She heard Maleficent laugh through the sharp pain throbbing in her temple and Emma forced her eyes back to the Dark Fairy, her heart beating frantically against her rib cage when she saw Killian's heart in the hand of Maleficent's limp arm.

"My plan was to let you live, for you to spend the rest of your miserable days with the knowledge that you failed to save your pirate but now… now I'm going to take great pleasure in ending your life."

Emma tried once again to summon her magic, feeling the familiar hum of it course through her veins before dying out before it could reach her hands. She needed time to let her magic recover from the amount she had used it but time was the one thing Emma Swan didn't have. A green ball of fire appeared in Maleficent's undamaged hand and the Dark Fairy moved to strike.

"Mother, stop!"

Maleficent's head snapped to the left and Emma slowly let her gaze follow to see Lily running toward them. The dark haired woman came to a stop a few feet from Emma, gasping for breath as she quickly took in the dire situation.

"Mother, this has to end!"

"And it will once Snow White and Prince Charming know the pain I have endured for the last thirty years."

"They already do!" Lily cried, her voice desperate. "They lost their chance to raise Emma just as you lost it with me!"

"They were cursed!" Maleficent shouted, her blue eyes flashing gold. "They didn't know they had a child out there. They never spent years wondering if she was safe, happy, or even alive. I want them to live knowing that pain, to know the ache that never leaves your soul at the memory of losing your child. They shouldn't have second chances with their children!"

Lily held her hands up as Maleficent's arm moved backwards to launch her attack. "Yes, you lost me but you have me _now_. You have the opportunity for a second chance with me. I'm here, ready to start a relationship with you-"

"Our relationship shouldn't have to start now!" Maleficent snarled. "It should have started long ago when you were born. Instead you were taken from me!"

"I know… believe me, I spent a long time angry at them for the circumstances that caused me to never have a real family. But I understand why they did what they did, what drove them to such an extreme. It doesn't forgive them but we can move on from it. You just have to walk away, break the cycle of hurt," Lily pleaded, her own eyes swimming with tears.

Emma watched as Maleficent's gaze flickered between her and Lily, the green fire in her hand momentarily faltering as she warred with giving her daughter what she wanted over the revenge she had spent decades planning. For a brief moment Emma thought Lily had gotten through to her mother, Maleficent's face losing all its rage but as quickly as it left it reappeared, the Dark Fairy's lips drawn into a tight line.

"I'm sorry but I can't," she whispered before sending her magic straight at Emma.

Emma could feel her magic instantly try to rise to defend herself but it was no use. She didn't have the strength to wield it and there was no time left. Images of her loved ones flashed before her - her mother rocking her baby brother to sleep, her father teaching her how to use a sword, Henry smiling at her over a cup of hot chocolate, Killian stood on the dock with the wind blowing his hair. She was going to lose them all...

"No!"

Emma felt something hard collide into her from the side, sending her sprawling into the grass of the clearing with a grunt of pain. Before she could begin to wrap her mind around what had just happened she heard Maleficent's anguished cry.

"LILY!"

Emma raised her head from the ground to see the moment Maleficent's magic struck Lily, the green fire disappearing into the dark haired woman's stomach like an arrow but not coming out her back. Lily staggered slightly, blinking in bewilderment and Emma watched in horror as a dark red stain began to appear on her grey shirt before Lily's legs gave out, sending her crashing to the ground.

"LILY!"

Emma forced her legs to move as Maleficent ran toward Lily's fallen body, her hands clawing at the ground as she willed her body to just move one final time. By the time she reached them Maleficent was gently cradling Lily's head in her lap, her hands desperately trying to stem the flow of blood that continued to soak the front of her daughter's shirt. Lily's eyes were half lidded as she fought to keep them open, her mouth moving but no words coming out.

"Oh my God, Lily…"

"What were you thinking?!" Maleficent shouted, tears streaking down her pale cheeks. "Why would you do that?!"

Emma watched as Lily gasped for breath before her eyes fell to where she stood. "Emma… use it."

Emma's eyes widened as she realised what the other woman was talking about. "Lily, no-"

"Do it," Lily wheezed, her face pinching as pain rolled through her. "You have… to. N-now!"

Emma scrambled to remove the dragon blade from her jacket pocket as Maleficent caught on to what her daughter was saying. Blue eyes completely golden with anger turned to Emma just as she freed the blade and without hesitation she slashed at Maleficent's limp arm, a hiss escaping the Dark Fairy's lips as the blade sliced through fabric and skin. The foreign language of the incantation fell from Emma's lips in a rush and Maleficent jerked in pain, Lily's head slipping from her lap to the ground below. Stumbling to her feet the Dark Fairy's golden eyes locked onto Lily's still form as her left arm began to turn to stone.

"No! Lily, what have you done? _What have you done?! _LILY!"

Emma watched Maleficent's entire body stiffen as the effect of the dagger spread rapidly over the rest of her body until the Mistress of All Evil was nothing more than a stone statue that sat unmoving within the bright clearing. As soon as Emma was sure the Dark Fairy was incapacitated she dropped the dragon blade and raced to Lily, dropping to her knees next to the only friend she had had in childhood. She immediately tried to call on her magic again to heal the wound but it refused to come, still not recovered enough from her battle with Maleficent.

"Oh, God. Lily just- just hold on, okay?" she stammered, reaching in her pocket for her cell phone. "Just hold on until I can get a hold of Regina."

Lily slowly shook her head. "There's… not enough… time," she choked out, her eyes closing momentarily in pain.

Emma shook her own head, cursing when she couldn't find her cell phone. "Don't be stupid, Lily. Regina can translocate here and heal you. Shit! I lost my phone. Just hold on until I can get back to town-"

"Emma."

Emma looked up to see Lily's gaze on her. "There's no time. I can.. feel it."

"No!" Emma demanded, leaning over to grip the side of Lily's face. "This isn't how it's going to end, do you hear me? I'm the Savior! I'm- I'm suppose to bring everyone's happy endings back!"

Smiling softly at her Lily wheezed, "I meant… what I said. I understand w-why your… parents did it." Lily coughed and Emma's heart dropped as a trickle of blood fell from the corner of her mouth.

"Lily don't talk like this is the end, just let me go get Regina-"

"This is… the end," the dark haired woman panted, her hand reaching for Emma. Emma grasped it tightly as she wiped at the tears falling down her cheeks with her free hand.

"Lily…"

"J-just… make me a promise? Don't blame… yourself. I don't regret… it. Of all the darkness in my… life, I-I'm glad my last act… could be… good."

Lily took one final, shuddering breath and then her eyes closed, her face relaxing from the pain in death. A sob tore through Emma, hot tears falling to the ground as she cried at the injustice of the situation. Lily shouldn't have died. Whatever her intentions had been when she was first brought to Storybrooke Lily had proven the cycle of revenge could be broken, that you could move on from the pain someone had inflicted on you and rebuild your life. A lesson her mother had never been able to learn and one that had ultimately caused Lily's death.

A death Emma could have prevented if her magic was stronger.

The thought tore another sob from the Savior. How could she not blame herself for this? She was the one who had talked Lily into staying in Storybrooke so many times - if she had let her leave she wouldn't be dead. If her magic was stronger, if she hadn't exerted all of it in fighting with Maleficent, she would have been able to heal Lily. Instead, she had been useless and Lily had died. Lily's death was a reminder that she could have stopped this, just as she could have stopped Rumple's plans months ago if she had just paid closer attention to Killian's odd behavior.

_Killian._

Blinking back tears Emma looked at the statue of Maleficent, noticing her left hand no longer held Killian's heart. Frantic eyes searched the clearing until she saw the red object lying a few feet away, nestled in the short grass of the clearing. Emma gently laid Lily's hand on the ground and with a whispered promise to come back, moved toward her boyfriend's heart. Gingerly picking the organ up she let out a relieved breath when she noticed it beating normally, its almost red color tinting her hands as she cradled it like it was the most precious thing she had ever held. She chuckled softly at the thought, knowing Killian would make some quip about how she had held his heart for longer than she knew - the damn pirate was a hopeless romantic. As if the organ knew she was thinking about its owner the glow around it momentarily intensified and she smiled.

"Let's get you back to where you belong."

Just as she started to head back in the direction of town a familiar tune sounded throughout the clearing, and she blinked in confusion until she realised it was her cell's ringtone. Following the musical sound to a few yards away she spotted her phone lying half buried in dirt, the screen broken but the word _Dad_ still visible along with a picture of her father she had taken at the station ages ago. She must have dropped it at some point while battling Maleficent, the device coming out of the fight relatively unscathed. Picking the phone up she blew the remaining dirt from it and carefully swiped across the front to answer the call.

"Dad?"

"Emma! Oh God, are you okay?"

She nodded before remembering her father couldn't see her. "Yeah, I am. A little banged up but I'm okay, and I have Killian's heart."

There was a pause from her father and Emma felt her heart beat faster. "Dad?"

"Emma… you need to get to the pawn shop."

"What's wrong?" Her eyes flew to Killian's heart that was nestled in her other hand. It was still beating so nothing could have happened to him, right?

"It's Killian. Just, get here as fast as you can."

Not bothering to disconnect the call Emma dropped her phone and cradling Killian's beating heart close to her own chest, ran from the clearing.

* * *

><p>Emma ran down Main Street, her feet pounding the pavement as she ignored the concerned looks from the residents of Storybrooke. She refused to stop and have even a second of civil conversation, knocking Grumpy to the ground as he tried to step in her path - she didn't have time for idle chit chat, not when she carried her boyfriend's heart cradled in her arm under her jacket and something had clearly went wrong at the pawn shop that her father refused to tell her about over the phone.<p>

It didn't matter that she hadn't stopped running since she dropped her cellphone in the clearing, had a stitch in her side, and could barely breath - all that mattered was getting to the pawnshop and seeing Killian standing there safe and sound, ready for her to put his heart back into his chest. And then she was going to give him the earful of a lifetime for putting himself into danger - after she kissed the living daylights out of him.

Coming to the door of Gold's pawn shop she didn't slow down, her emotions over the day's events bubbling to the surface as thoughts of Gold holding Killian's heart and Lily dying in the clearing flashed before her, and she felt her now rested magic hum beneath her skin. Raising her hand she sent a burst of magic at the pawn shop's entrance, her magic racing through her veins like fire as she poured her emotions into the action. She didn't blink as the door was violently flung open, causing the door frame to splinter and the wooden door to almost come off its hinges. She dared Gold to utter one word about property damage after everything he had done.

Striding into the shop she took in the stillness of the front room and how nothing seemed disturbed - whatever had happened hadn't occurred here.

"Dad?" she called out into the too-quiet pawn shop, her voice cracking slightly with emotion.

She could hear scuffling coming from the back of the pawn shop for a brief second before her father and Belle appeared. David was covered in blood and soot, his sword raised in preparation to strike with a hard set to his jaw. Belle was completely disheveled, her brunette locks tangled and clothes torn, her hands trembling as she held a gun. For a brief second Emma wondered what had happened - neither of them had looked like they had fought in a battle the last time she saw them - but Killian's heart beat against her arm and her focus turned completely to getting the organ back to him.

David and Belle both lowered their weapons of choice when the realised it was an alley and not a villain storming into the pawn shop.

"Emma-" David began.

"Where is he?" Emma gasped, already moving toward them.

"He's in the back but Emma-"

Emma ignored the panicked tone in her father's voice and walked past them, determined steps taking her through the doorway of the back room. Her eyes instantly took in the destroyed room - the overturned table and chairs, potion bottles shattered on the wooden floor, garments of clothing ripped - and she began to panic until she saw him. Killian was lying on the little bed Gold had in the back room, asleep and without a mark on him. Regina sat in the only unbroken chair next to him looking just as battle weary as David and Belle had, her usual immaculate style in disarray and covered in soot.

The former Evil Queen's head came up at the sound of her entering the room and her dark eyes widened. "Miss Swan-"

"What the hell happened here?"

"Maleficent happened," Belle answered as her and David came into the backroom. "She came back after she left and attacked us. Between Regina's magic and David's sword we were able to keep her at bay, but barely."

"Well that explains why you all look like you've been in a battle with a chimney." Emma paused as Belle's words registered and her head snapped to her father. "What do you mean she came _back_?"

"Maleficent paid us a visit not long after I brought Killian here. That's the reason I told you to come. Emma, something has happened and before Maleficent attacked Killian wanted me to give you a message-"

Emma waved her father's words away. "We don't have time. You're all okay and alive, that's all that matters, although why Killian decided to take a nap during everything I will never know." Turning she walked to the bed where Killian lay and held out his heart to Regina. "Put it back in, Regina."

Regina's eyes flickered from her face to the beating heart, pausing only a second before gently taking the heart from Emma's outstretched hands. She didn't make a move to return it to Killian's chest though and Emma felt her temper rising.

"What are you waiting for, Regina? You've taken plenty of hearts without invitation over the years, surely you don't need it to return one."

The fact that Regina's own temper didn't rise at the obvious goad should have been an indication that something was horribly wrong but Emma ignored her sixth sense, blinded by the need to have Killian's heart back in his chest. Regina looked to David for a long moment before looking back at Emma.

"Emma-"

"Stop wasting time!" Emma snapped at the former Evil Queen. "If you won't do it _I _will!"

Regina's red lips thinned into a hard line as she stood from the chair, Killian's heart beating away in her hand. "I can put his heart back but that's not going to fix this."

"Have I missed a new development when it comes to returning someone's heart? His heart was taken, you put it back, and he's good as normal."

"It's not that simple this time, Emma."

Emma turned toward her father. "Why the hell not? Did Maleficent do something to his heart like Zelena did with his lips? Is this the thing you wouldn't tell me over the phone?"

Belle shook her head. "No, but she… she…"

Emma threw her hands up in irritation. "Will someone just tell me what the hell is going on here!"

Her father walked towards her then, blue eyes filled with apprehension. He started to say something but then seemed to falter and Regina's hand that wasn't holding Killian's heart reached over to touch his arm in silent support, an act that sent a silent alarm bell through Emma's emotional cloud that something was very, very wrong here.

"Emma," David began softly, "Why do you think Killian hasn't woken up yet?"

Emma shrugged. "He's probably lost a lot of sleep being Gold's puppet the last few months," she answered, but even as the words left her lips she knew that wasn't the case. The man had been a sailor for centuries and even when the town had been quiet, he had been up with the rising of the sun and deplored naps of any kind in the middle of the day, saying there was no time for idle sleep when you had a pirate ship to run. Her sixth sense was screaming loud and clear now and she could feel her heart beat faster as she finally allowed herself to listen to it.

David could see the moment his daughter started to realise something was wrong. "Emma… Killian isn't waking up because Maleficent put him under a sleeping curse."

Emma froze at those words, her heart pounding against her rib cage. Her eyes shot from her father's face down to the still form of her boyfriend, her eyes finally taking in the scene without the overriding need to get his heart back to him clouding it - the way he hadn't moved an inch since she walked in when every time she entered a room he greeted her without fail, how he hadn't woken with a quip of his own at Regina for not returning his heart faster, the serene look on his face that spoke of a deeper sleep than normal. He was too still. The man never stopped moving, always bouncing a leg or fiddling with his rings and yet there he was, not a muscle moving… because he couldn't.

_No. If he was under a sleeping curse that meant…._

"You know what has to be done, Miss Swan." Emma's eyes shot up to Regina and the former Evil Queen's face and voice softened at the panicked look on the Savior's face. "You know your parents story, Emma, and your own experience with Henry. The only way to wake someone from a sleeping curse is with True Love's Kiss."

And there it was, the words that caused her to stop breathing and her heart to constrict with fear. The only way to save Killian was to give him True Love's Kiss but in order to do that, she'd have to admit to herself that she was in love with him and she couldn't do that. That was the final wall he hadn't broken down, the one that kept her still at arms length from him emotionally because to admit that would mean she had no more walls to protect herself with, and she had to protect herself. Every time she had admitted she loved someone she had lost them or they had let her down - she couldn't do that again.

"I-I can't," she whispered, her hands beginning to shake.

"Emma, yes you can," David gently responded. "Killian willingly went under the sleeping curse because he had enough faith in you to save him from it. You can do this."

Emma shook her head, fear coursing through her and she did the only thing she could do - she ran.

Without another word she turned and fled the backroom, running into a still standing table and sending its contents crashing to the ground. She ignored the shouts of her name as she ran into the main room of the pawn shop, her eyes set on the ruined pawn shop door as she knocked over a stand of swords and glass clock in her haste to distance herself from what she had to do. She couldn't do this, she couldn't lower that last wall….

She heard running footsteps behind her and then her father's voice. "Emma, wait. EMMA!"

She was halfway to the door when she felt his hand on her arm, forcing her to turn and look at him.

"Where are you going?" he panted, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I'm doing what I do best, dad. I'm running," she said in determination, her breathing labored from her mad dash from the back room.

David shook his head, unable to comprehend his daughter's words. "Why are you running? Killian needs you, Emma."

"You don't think I know that!" Emma snapped, wrenching her arm from her father's grasp. "But I can't do what has to be done to save him."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid of it, okay?" she cried, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm afraid of letting those walls down, of admitting…" She took a shaky breath. "Of admitting what I have to in order for it save him. I'm afraid to hope that it _will _work."

David's face instantly softened and he took a cautious step toward her, afraid that a sudden movement would send her running again.

"Hope isn't a dangerous thing, Emma. It can bring so much potential into your life and is the most important thing a person can have. It's the one thing that no one else can ever take away from you."

Emma shook her head. "Not for me. My whole life all having hope has done is bring me misery. I spent years hoping my parents would one day find me, of hoping that someone, _anyone_ would look at me and want to make me a part of their family. I hoped that Neal hadn't abandoned me. Having hope failed me at each and every turn.

"Emma," David began, sighing, "I can't begin to know your pain or be able to take it away from you. I simply can't. But I know the pain of having to put my little girl who I had just welcomed into the world into a wardrobe and send her to a faraway land. Hope that you would find us one day was the only reason I was able to shut those doors. I know it's hard to have hope in the face of overwhelming odds, when everything in you is screaming at you to take the easy way out but right now Killian needs you to have hope."

Emma shook her head. "Dad, I don't think-"

"Tough."

Emma's eyes widened, caught off guard by the tone of her father's voice. Never, in all the highly strung moments that they had found themselves in, had her father ever raised his voice to her.

David crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw set and blue eyes bright.

"You've had people letting you down your entire life, Emma. I get it. Your mother and i let you down from the moment you were born, every selfish family that stupidly didn't want an amazing little girl as part of their family let you down. Neal let you down. But you know who has never once let you down? Killian. He has never stopped _hoping _or being there for you and that man deserves the same from you.

Emma stared at her father for a long second. "Since when did you become Killian Jones's biggest cheerleader?"

David chuckled softly. "Apparently thirty years ago." Emma's face scrunched in confusion and he continued. "When you and Killian were in the past and we were waiting for Red to arrive to save you from Regina, he and I… well, the man I thought at the time was Prince Charles and I had a chat around the campfire. And something he said to me, before you were even technically born made me realize the type of man he has become… perhaps the type of man he always was, beneath the anger and revenge."

"What did he say?" Emma whispered, her eyes wide. She couldn't think of anything Killian could say to her father to make him the pirate's champion in this moment. There was a pregnant pause as David continued to look at her.

"He said that he would follow to you the end of the world."

Emma gasped in shock, her mind reeling. Killian had never mentioned the fireside chat with his father, or even uttered the words himself, but she knew the sentiment was true. He had proved it more than once from the very moment they had met. He had followed her up a beanstalk, to the jungles of Neverland where he had vowed never to go again, had found her in New York, and had fallen through a time portal to the Enchanted Forest of the past without a second's thought. Over and over again he had shown he would never let her down and if she admitted it to herself, she knew he never would, that he was the only person other than Henry that she trusted to simply always _be _there.

"Even if he hadn't of said those words to me thirty years ago, Emma," David continued, taking a step closer to her, "What he told me before the battle with Maleficent would have shattered any doubts I still had."

"The message," Emma mumbled. "You said he gave you a message to give to me."

David nodded and Emma swore she saw pain flash briefly in her father's blue eyes. "He said to tell you 'no revenge', that he didn't want you to take vengeance for whatever may happen to him." He smiled sadly at her. "The man who spent 200 years seeking revenge wanted to make sure you didn't follow down that same dark path."

A ragged sob tore through Emma and she let the tears that had been building flow freely down her cheeks. David surged forward, wrapping his arms around her and cradling the back of her head as he always did when hugging her. Emma buried her face in her father's shoulder, her own shaking with the force of her sobs. Revenge had been Killian's driving force for centuries, the one thing that kept him going through the years spent in Neverland. If he could give that up couldn't she do this to save him?

"What if it doesn't work?" she gasped.

"It'll work, Emma," David mumbled into her hair. "Believe me, it'll work."

Sniffling Emma pulled back and she could feel her lips quivering. "I don't know if I- If I can believe in myself enough to do this, dad."

David cupped her face with his hands. "No matter what Killian has always believed in you, right?" Emma nodded, bringing her own hands up to grasp her father's forearms, needing something physical to ground herself. "Then maybe it's time you started believing in _him_."

"I do," she answered quickly with determination and conviction, because she did. There wasn't much in Emma Swan's life that she believed in without question, but Killian Jones was one of them.

"Then go back there and save him, Emma. He's your happy ending, go and _take_ it. Drop the walls, admit what you already know to be the truth, and have hope in the one man who has never let you down."

Feeling determination swell within herself she scrubbed at her face before quickly nodding at her father. She could do this. Killian believed she could and she refused to let him down, just as he had never let her down.

"Come on, let's go save the pirate instead of him saving us for once."

David chuckled and followed her to the back room. Reentering it Emma's eyes instantly fell to Killian's still form and she swallowed thickly. She looked to Regina and Belle who were stood off to the side, both dark haired women watching her intently.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked quietly.

Emma nodded. "Do we-" she cleared her throat, shaking her head against the nerves that were settling in. "Do we put his heart back before I wake him or after?"

"It doesn't really matter," Regina responded, stepping forward a few steps. "Either way will be fine."

Emma nodded again before walking to the bed where Killian lay, her heart beating loudly in her ears. She licked her lips as she looked back at her father.

"I just have to kiss him, right?"

David smiled in encouragement. "Just kiss him and let your heart do the rest."

Emma gave him a small smile before sitting down next to Killian. She let her eyes wander his handsome face, noting that in the dim light of the pawn shop the scar on his right cheek was more pronounced and the way his long lashes fanned out over his cheeks. Reaching for his hand with one of hers, she let the other trace the designs of the pendants he always wore, lingering briefly on the golden skull before moving up to push the hair that had fallen over his forehead back.

She never could have imagined all those years ago while growing up in foster homes that one day she would be living her own fairytale where she had to kiss someone awake - not a prince and not just anyone but a pirate, Captain Hook to be more precise. It was fitting, she thought, that she would fall for a pirate since she had had an obsession with The Princess Bride from a very early age. But it was more than that. It was almost as if Killian Jones had been born to be the other half of her soul, a man who had shared many of the same hardships she had, who knew how to take down her walls one by one without sending her running, and who was a survivor, the very thing Emma Swan needed in her other half. He had been born centuries ago but was alive, through fate and determination, to be the man who loved her and who she loved.

Because she did. She'd been falling for him for sometime, perhaps ever since the beanstalk, but looking down at him and knowing she was his only hope of coming out of this curse and knowing the faith he had entrusted her with, she could admit it. She had known she was in love with him ever since their first date but could never admit it, always too afraid of what admitting it would do or what it would change. But she wasn't afraid any more. She loved this man, as wholly and completely as another human being could, and she knew she would follow him to the ends of the world as well.

Cupping his cheek she leaned forward, pausing a hairs breath from his lips. "I love you, Killian," she whispered before closing her eyes and softly pressing her lips to his.

She felt a powerful wave of light magic instantly pulse from their joined lips, her hair blowing softly in the magical breeze as her magic hummed in response. There was a brief second where his lips remained still beneath hers and then they were moving, slanting over hers and turning the kiss passionate. Emma instantly responded, a soft moan escaping her as their tongues met and her hand fell to the label of his leather jacket, clinging to it as he let go of her hand to tangle his own in her hair. She could feel tears of happiness fall slowly down her cheeks, her heart almost bursting with the love she felt for him.

"Ah, guys?"

"Last time I checked it was True Love's Kiss, not True Love's Making Out."

"You know, simply because you're my daughter's true love doesn't mean I still won't run you through with my sword, pirate."

Emma giggled at her father's words and leaned back, reluctantly ending their kiss. Opening her eyes she saw Killian's smiling face looking at her, his ocean blue eyes bright with the same emotion that was coursing through her.

"Swan," he whispered, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "I knew you could do it."

She smiled down at him. "How could I not when I had you believing in me, old man?"

"Aye," he responded, the grin never leaving his face despite her jab at his age. She watched him catalogue her face, his smile momentarily faltering as he caught sight of the blood at her temple. "Emma…"

"I'm fine," she assured him, bringing her hand up to her temple and focusing her magic on the area. She smiled at him as she brought her hand away to show him the cut and blood were gone. "See? Good as new."

"My Savior," he mumbled, smirking. "I take it you were able to defeat Maleficent?"

"For now, but I'll explain everything later. Right now there's something that needs to be returned to you."

Killian turned his head to see Regina stepping forward with his heart in her hand. "My heart."

"Indeed," Regina commented. "Do you want me to do it or would you prefer Miss Swan to have the honor?"

"Emma."

Emma looked at him in surprise. "Killian, I don't know how to put a heart back-"

"It's fairly simple," Regina cut in, carefully placing the beating organ in the Savior's hand. "Just concentrate on what you want to happen and push it back in."

Emma looked from the heart to Killian. "What if I put it in the wrong place?"

He smiled at her. "I trust you, love. Go on."

Still unsure but trusting Killian's judgement, she held the heart above his chest, imagining his heart going back in and softly called her magic to the surface to aide her. With one last, deep breath she pushed forward, gasping as the heart disappeared into his chest and he grunted in pain.

"Are you okay?" she breathed, momentarily worried she had done something wrong. His eyes blinked open and her breath caught at how blue and _alive_ they were, love shining from them brightly.

"Aye, but there's something I must tell you."

"What?"

"I love you, Emma Swan."

Emma grinned at him as she felt the world around her shift to where it was supposed to be, where she was _always_ meant to end up. "And I love you, Killian Jones."

This time he met her halfway for the kiss and as their lips touched the image of a little blonde haired girl and raven haired boy running along the deck of the _Jolly Roger _flashed before their closed eyes, their child-like laughter echoing across the waves.


End file.
